No Such Thing as Fate
by Silver Phoenix7
Summary: Kagome has made the critical decision to leave the group after stumbling over Kikyou and Inuyasha one to many times. Now growing stronger in the feudal era and making it on her own with a fox kit and lessons learned on the way, life just got interesting.
1. When It Hurts

**Title:** No Such Thing as Fate

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Drama

**Pairings Represented: **Sesshomaru/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, Inuyasha/undecided  
**  
Rating** R/Mature  
**  
Summary** Kagome has made the critical decision to leave the group after stumbling over Kikyou and Inuyasha one too many times. Now traveling in the feudal era and making it on her own with a fox kit and lessons learned on the way, life just got interesting.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha…me! Own this! I wish!

Thank you and enjoy

XXXXXXXXX

If he had taken the time to sit and watch, he would know Kagome was a light sleeper…

Kagome stood at the tree line, staring numbly into the clearing before her.

There stood an oblivious Kikyou and Inuyasha, entangled in each other's embrace, locked in a passionate kiss. It was the same thing every other night. Inuyasha would wait until everyone was supposedly asleep and, trying to be oh so sneaky, he would escape to be with his beloved Kikyou.

If he had taken the time…

He would also know that she woke every night to watch him scamper off. She would follow, hoping that he would feel some remorse for what he'd put Kagome through. Every time, she would be sorely disappointed when he would wrap his arms around Kikyou and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, begging her forgiveness, promising her eternity once the jewel was complete.

Sometimes they would make plans other than simply committing some strange sort of lover's suicide. They would talk about other things they could do with the jewel; wish Kikyou back to life, start a family, have a life, wish Naraku away. They spoke of these things more when Inuyasha didn't want to think about killing himself or about Kikyou's eternal suffering. Kagome would always sit and observe, never noticed and slowly she grew content to let it be that way.

She'd had plenty of time to think about what she would do should Inuyasha catch her one day, or even more likely, she snapped and ran into the clearing to confront them. It never turned out well in her mind, and so she was sure it wouldn't turn out well in practice.

What would she do, rush in and pull them apart, smack Kikyou for touching what was hers, scream at Inuyasha until she collapsed in tears. Wake up in his arms the next morning with him apologizing and swearing to be hers from then on?

Ha!

She snorted and stared loathingly at the two of them. If only Inuyasha had just told her, she wouldn't be so…so–she didn't even know! She just knew she felt numb and that was never a good thing, especially when she had been this way for months.

With a grunt she wiggled in her seat, silently debating if it would be a good idea to waste precious sleep watching them. Then she reminded herself, childishly, that she was making sure Kikyou didn't suddenly convince Inuyasha hell was a heaven for hanyou. She was making sure Kikyou didn't convince Inuyasha it was a good idea to turn on his teammates before he was dragged to said hell.

Somewhere in her mind, she was hoping beyond hope Inuyasha couldn't be convinced to do such things, just yet at least. Even deeper down she knew he wouldn't do such a thing, even for kikyou. But then again she was feeling rather dejected and depressed, she needed Inuyasha to be the bad guy and now, in her mind, it was so. Any foul play from his end seemed very likely to her. He had done it once. Attacking his friends was the next logical step after trampling Kagome's heart.

_At least this time they hadn't jumped right into a rutting session._

Then, Kagome wondered if she'd imagined that too in her bitterness. She thought about it and shook her head. "No, that would be too vivid of a dream I think."

So like always, Kagome stared off into space, every once in a while looking over at the couple. All the while she sat tucked comfortably into a rather large tree root stuffed with moss, just listening.

Her current spot gave her glimpses of Inuyasha and Kikyou when they moved around the clearing but of course this time, she was caught spying on the couple.

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time and Inuyasha paused. He looked around confused, his ears twitching rapidly on his head. Kagome pushed herself up and peeked around the tree confused by the sudden silence.

She blinked in confusion when Inuyasha spotted her immediately.

"Kagome I-I can explain," He sputtered trying to pull away from Kikyou.

Angered by his dismissal of her, Kikyou turned to glare hatefully at Kagome. She pointedly held on a bit tighter to the frantic hanyou.

Kagome looked at them strangely. She had been following them around for a while, at least when they weren't having sex. It didn't make sense for him to suddenly notice her when nothing had changed.

She hadn't flared her power, nor had she gotten closer than normal, if anything she was further away than usual.

Wary and confused she eyed them, Kikyou more than Inuyasha. She didn't have a clue what spells and magic Kikyou knew but a veil of silence might be part of that mysterious repertoire. This also meant Kikyou had become confident enough to see how Inuyasha would react to finding Kagome had been watching them.

Honestly, she didn't want to know what the hell had happened. All she knew was that it _had_ happened and she was caught in a rather awkward situation.

Slowly, Kagome turned and began to walk away.

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome could imagine the nastiest glare from Kikyou being aimed at her back and it made her itch as if maggots were crawling over her skin. It in no way helped that she currently felt like shoe scum for stalking the couple.

Kagome didn't bother to even humor Inuyasha by turning around to acknowledge his cry. She had seen this scene one too many times to be fooled anymore. He loved Kikyou, not her. She understood her chances of getting with Inuyasha were nil, she didn't need excuses and apologies now.

Just because she understood, didn't mean it made her feel any better. It was just such a shock that she wasn't even competition for an undead woman.

She moved through the forest with robotic determination and she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't screaming and crying in a rage, running to the well, to the comfort of her mother's arms. A thought bounced around in her head leaving her baffled: why she hadn't done any of this earlier.

Well, she did understand the numbness–the lack of response.

It was shock of the highest order.

She had always imagined what it would be like to go and burst in on their little meetings and demand answers. Never had she thought to figure out what would happen if she were caught spying on them.

Did this even count as being 'caught'. Inuyasha certainly thought he was the one being caught so she would let him think that as long as possible before someone pointed out the truth.

Still, maybe the numb feeling was denial. Yeah it had to be, or Inuyasha would be halfway to hell dragging Kikyou with him instead of the opposite.

What if it wasn't denial?

Then what was it? Shock just didn't sit right with her.

Was this what it felt like to have your heart broken?

If so, it wasn't too bad actually…the pain and violent reactions would probably come later when she actually sat down and thought about what had just happened.

Wait, that didn't make sense either; she'd had her heart broken plenty of times by Inuyasha. Her heart had been broken for months but the sensation of distant numbness was relatively new.

Then she wondered if she was truly numb and-

'_Stop it Kagome.'_

She groaned rolling her eyes.

Kagome paused now standing on a hill that overlooked Kaede's village. She frowned down at the village where her journey began more than two years ago.

She remained there a long while trying to sort through her feelings, or lack thereof.

Inuyasha had been pinned to the tree, and like an idiot she had set him free. A deep sigh interrupted her thoughts.

'Okay it wasn't too dumb it was either be eaten by mistress centipede or let Inuyasha kill me…I would rather die in one attack than get eaten,' her gaze shifted in thought.

'Still pretty stupid though,' She silently admitted. 'What was I thinking? Kaede made it there to help, if I had just told him to shut his trap a few minutes – wait, I didn't have a few minutes.'

She pressed her lips together in a thoughtful scowl. 'He said he would protect me, I was just this random human girl who looked like…who am I kidding. It sure didn't help that Kaede was running around calling me reincarnation of Kikyou.' She snorted at the thought, 'I did set myself up for failure now didn't I. The first thing he did was scream for Kikyou and demand that I die.' She chuckled dryly seeing where it had all gone wrong.

Her thoughts drifted back the source of her current irritation. She was fed up with Inuyasha. Honestly, she had given him her life, and somewhere along the way she had given him her heart. It was sad to think about, but she had subconsciously begun to prepare herself for the day when she would have had enough.

While she had retrieved her heart before the damage was irreparable, he had left a scar. He was her first love, no, her first serious crush (yes, that fit much better), after all. Thankfully that was all it was, a crush, and it would never be anything more if she had a say in it.

She had been rather indifferent to him as of late; probably why she hadn't flipped on him a few moments ago. Despite her somewhat emotionally twisted thoughts, she was surprised when some part of her mind found the thought of pinning Inuyasha back to the tree from whence he came horrifying and yet very amusing.

Suddenly she realized she could care less if Kikyou dragged him to hell, if she hurt him, if he became full demon or human, if he died…

Okay so it did hurt, but not enough to send her running home just yet…strange.

'Get over it Kagome, this is called life you can't be oblivious all the time, your 16 almost 17, an adult… a GROWN UP,' she smacked her cheeks a few times until she could feel the tears and the throb of her cheeks from the abuse.

Kagome suddenly realized she didn't know what to do with herself. She was an emotional wreck. Never had it crossed her mind to vengefully hurt people. She was willing to bet she would hurt herself worse than she could hurt anyone else if she didn't find some stability.

"I can't stay here" She realized with a sudden sense of panic.

She wasn't going to stay with the group, she didn't trust herself not to attack Inuyasha for…following his heart. If she left then Inuyasha wouldn't have a choice but to bring Kikyou into the group to find the jewel shards and he could be with her, the one he loved.

The fate of the jewel was a no-brainer. It was her duty, not Kikyou's, to collect the jewel shards and so she would keep them with her. When she left, it would give her time to sort through her thoughts before they came to find her again–she did not doubt they would come to her if they wanted the shards.

Then she could talk to Inuyasha and Kikyou like the civilized…creatures they were.

Kagome started toward Kaede's hut, flames a determination dancing in her gray eyes. She didn't want to go home yet so traveling was her next option. She needed to find something useful to do with herself. Maybe find a teacher, another Miko…yeah that sounded good.

Actually, any teacher would be good; she couldn't be picky when it was so hard for a woman to come across any willing teacher in this era. If she couldn't find someone to teach her, she'd teach herself. However, she wasn't stupid enough to believe she would be learning to defend herself just by sheer determination and so she was praying with all her might that she would find someone to help.

Kagome had noticed from afar that Kaede's hut was dark–everyone was asleep. She stepped in quietly and glanced around, observing the dark forms laying on the floor.

Stepping over the elderly old woman who owned the hut, she made her way to her bag and began to pack up her supplies. Kagome paused and shook her head silently, deciding against taking the gigantic yellow eye sore with her. No longer having protection meant no longer carrying around the big target she called a book bag.

Besides that, she wanted to start fresh and it would slow her down. Her friends needed these things more than a selfish little girl like herself. She reached into the bag and with practiced ease unearthed a small sac bag to carry with her.

"Kagome-chan?"

Turning her head slightly, she spotted Shippou's glowing green eyes in the darkness. She focused intently on him waiting patiently until she could make out the features of his face. He moved toward her, stepping into moonlight streaming from the doorway.

"Kagome-chan what's going on?" He whispered, trying not to disturb the other occupants of the hut. Kagome shrugged, continuing to search for the precious few things she would need on her trip.

"I'm leaving," she said simply.

Shippou sat down beside her bag and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His wide yawn made her smile.

"Home?"

Her smile quickly became a downward turn of her lips.

"No, I'm just leaving, I don't know where to yet."

Shippou gave a hiss in the dark.

"Are you crazy, you'll be killed."

She didn't respond, refusing to meet his gaze.

After a long thoughtful silence, she retorted, "Well, I'm feeling a bit crazy right now."

"Is it something Inuyasha did?"

Her silence was his answer.

The kit's breathing was frantic in the silence and she glanced around, surprised nobody had woken up.

He wanted to tell her to stay and that Inuyasha was just being an idiot, but she could only take so much and she'd obviously hit her ceiling.

"I'm going with you right?"

Kagome dropped her hairbrush into the bag, "Shippou it's not a good idea, I can barely protect myself, how am I supposed to protect you too. You're safer here."

Shippou looked as if he would cry.

"Kagome–"

Sango's groan in the dark made them quiet instantly to see if they had woke her. She merely rolled over and after a moment the lull of her soft breathing returned.

Kagome looked back to Shippou. He was pale and trembling, staring at her with a frightened, heart-wrenching expression.

The kit prided himself on being brave and she had to admit a lot of the things he did, while stupidly childish, were indeed brave. She had never imagined he would look at her with the same expression of fear he had time and again directed at attacking youkai.

"I'm supposed to be with you always, if you leave I'll just follow you," he threatened his voice trembling.

Kagome licked her lips nervously. She didn't want to leave Shippou but he would be killed if he followed her.

Her own death she could accept because she had most likely done something stupid to be killed. Shippou's death, on the other hand, was a strong possibility that made her stomach turn. She knew she would go insane if her stupidity brought the kit suffering.

…which is why she strongly considered taking him if only not to hurt him. She would defend him with everything she had. He was a quick little boy too, she was sure he could flee. Still, he would be better off with the Shikon hunters, safe.

As if reading her thoughts he spoke in a calm and suddenly steady voice.

"I'm an orphan. I was supposed to be dead a while ago Kagome-chan. You saved me, you're responsible for me." While cold, he got his point across. Decision made, she leaned toward him and pulled him close with her free hand.

His body shook in surprise, having not expected her to give in so readily. He grabbed hold of her neck in a hug. She released him and went back to packing, her expression blank. Shippou pulled himself up onto her shoulder to watch her work. All the while, he held tightly onto her neck, refusing to let go as if fearing she would bolt and leave him.

Satisfied with her packed supplies, she wrote a quick note. Smacking it onto the flap of the yellow eyesore called her book bag; she finally stood and walked for the door.

Kagome turned and looked at the group who lay asleep and oblivious to the world. Glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness, staring at her over near Sango's form. Kirara made no move to stop Kagome or wake her mistress.

Instead, Kirara gave a curt nod. Kagome returned the gesture then looked around to make sure no one else was awake. Satisfied she murmured a good bye, slung her dirt brown bag, bow, and arrows onto her back, and walked away.

She needed to put some distance between Kaede's place and herself before Inuyasha decided to chase her down. Kagome moved on autopilot as she weaved through the forest toward the well.

When her target came into sight, she paused a moment to examine the very simple wooden structure that was a portal to her time.

With a deep breath, she continued forward. This time she stopped much closer and peered down into its depths. She had said her goodbyes to her family 3 days ago; it was becoming too difficult to keep returning. It was hard for her family to wait up hoping she would come home, at the same time, she was starting to realize one day she might not return home. Naraku was a very real threat to her life and it was cruel to keep them waiting.

The youkai they were fighting for the jewel shards were slowly but surely getting stronger and she knew that final battle was getting closer each day, so for everyone's benefit she had made the decision. She would see them again if she could afford too and that set her at peace for the time being. She had promised Souta to come back again, and she did not intend to break that promise as long as there was breath in her body.

She placed a hand on the wells rim, feeling the cracks under her hands. Shippou breathed slowly in her ear, watching her.

"Kagome," Shippou's voice was weak as if he were exhausted and wary. She glanced at the fox kit sitting on her shoulder. He looked terribly stressed and frightened, but he wasn't focused on her. He was looking back at the forest in the direction of the village.

She turned and looked too.

Kirara stood at the tree line staring at them silently.

Kagome hummed in thought. They did need to get far away in a short time and Kirara had just provided the means to make it happen. She motioned for the fire demoness to come closer and she obeyed immediately.

Kagome smiled at Kirara who stared up at her attentively.

"Will you take us a few miles away? If we're too close Inuyasha will catch us."

Kirara tilted her head to the side in thought then nodded transforming into her bigger form. Kagome climbed onto Kirara's back with practiced ease and tugged Shippou off her shoulder. He whimpered but she sat him in front of her to keep him calm.

Kirara took to the skies and Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippou to protect him from the biting wind. They rode in silence about 2 hours before Kirara began to descend.

Kagome jumped off once Kirara had touched down and stood stable. She moved to sit Shippou on the ground but he gave a hiss, digging his claws into the sleeves of her uniform top. He glared up at her struggling to swing his foot up onto her arm. Kagome sighed warily, it was painfully obvious he didn't like the thought of being put down right then and so she let him have his way.

Without a word, she hoisted him back onto her shoulder and he seemed to calm a bit. Kagome walked to Kirara and ran a hand though her fur. Leaning forward Kagome pressed a kiss to the Kirara's forehead.

"Take care of Sango and Miroku."

Kagome buried her face in Kirara's fur, taking in the deep heady smell of firewood.

"It hurts to leave them but I can't change my mind. I can't force myself to go back and deal with Inuyasha, not yet."

Kirara ran her tongue over the young Miko's face and Kagome blinked finding the behavior strange but much needed at that moment.

"I just need some time Kirara, maybe things will get better."

Kirara's knowing nod was strangely reminiscent of Kaede.

"Bye Kirara-chan," Shippou waved timidly as she stepped away and took to the skies. Shippou and Kagome watched her go until her form vanished into the distance.

Kagome finally took a moment examine her surroundings.

"She brought us all the way to the border," Shippou pointed out somewhere between amused and thankful. Kagome nodded absently and sat down with a yawn.

"I'm kind of tired, we'll move on tomorrow. We managed to get a few hours of travel done with Kirara-chan's help."

Shippou nodded uncertainly and this time let Kagome set him on the ground. She tugged out a blanket, and pulled it around their bodies to fight the cold, and settled against a tree for the night.

She woke a few hours later to a loud crash nearby. With a groan, she swore to herself she would never sleep leaned against a tree again. Shippou glanced at her with hazy eyes. A glance at the sky told him the sun was rising. There was another crash and the sound of horses and frightened yelling.

"Sounds like somebody is in trouble," Kagome announced worriedly as she stood, setting Shippou on his feet.

"Yeah we should go the other way," Shippou advised a bit too eagerly.

Kagome eyed the kit. For all the brave and stupid things the kit pulled, she knew he had his cowardly moments to balance him out.

"But somebody could die, we might be able to help them," Kagome huffed, slinging her things into her supply bag and taking off toward the racket.

With a suffering sigh, Shippou raced after her. She stumbled out onto a road and an overturned carriage greeted her. She found a man trying to get away from a giant mantis youkai.

The mantis stabbed at the human man. It was quite funny to watch him dive and leap like an acrobat. At least it was funny until Kagome remembered this man's life was about to be snuffed out. She readied her weapon and fired. The arrow flew swirling blue and pink. The creatures arm was severed with a nasty wet sound. It screamed in pain flailing its remaining limb wildly. Kagome winced in sympathy but readied another arrow to launch. The mantis turned on her, eyes flashing violently.

She prepared another arrow as the man raced toward her hoping to find protection from his attacker. The mantis charged her, knocking it's previous prey aside in the rush.

"Come on ugly!"

She let her arrow fly and it veered off from her intended target, its head, and hit the angry bug in the chest.

"Kagome-chan," Shippou began, wincing at her aim. The youkai was still rushing toward them. The shell of its chest melted away and crumbled to the ground. Kagome snarled something under her breath but Shippou didn't need to understand. He simply dived into the bushes and waited for all hell to break loose.

Kagome cursed and readied another arrow a moment too late.

She ground her teeth and dodged as the mantis swung its blade like arms. She landed ungracefully on her side but quickly scrambled up to face her enemy.

The mantis paused, the damage from the first arrow causing it to wheeze in pain. Panting even as the armor-like shell of its body melted away painfully, it turned beady red eyes on her and gave an inhuman screech. It charged, she fired again, and this time her arrow hit its target. She watched as the giant praying mantis went up in blue flames.

With a sigh, she let herself slump to the ground in relief as the youkai turned to dust.

"You did it Kagome-chan," Shippou cried, still refusing to leave his hiding place.

"Thank you for hiding Shippou, I don't want you hurt"

Shippou smiled kindly and poked his head from a bush.

"I know."

The unfortunate human emerged from the forest. He stumbled toward Kagome looking ragged and dazed.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked uncertainly as she quickly stood. The man looked at her a moment before suddenly realizing he was staring. He swallowed the urge to comment on any aches and pains and nodded his thanks to her.

"Hai Miko-sama you saved my life, I am eternally grateful."

Kagome found herself frowning at the title. It reminded her that she wasn't a true Miko like Kikyou.

She saw the blood run from his sleeve and quickly rushed to him.

"Oh it's just a scratch," He assured her.

As he'd promised, it was only a bad scratch and the bleeding had already stopped.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She found herself completely ignored by the man who was staring at Shippou frozen in fear. Quickly noticing the man's pale face, she stepped in to calm him.

"Shippou-kun is nice he won't attack you," She promised with a weak smile. Maybe it was her reassurance, the fact Shippou appeared to be a child, or it could have been the fact she was a Miko, but the man instantly calmed.

He smiled shakily and suddenly as if noticing her state of dress he frowned, "Miko-sama who forced you to wear such revealing clothes, are you not cold?"

Shifting nervously and fighting back a blush, she rubbed her arms unconsciously.

"I am a bit cold," She admitted with a sheepish smile.

Shippou hopped up onto her shoulder and rubbed her cheek as if to help warm her. Kagome smiled at him and he grinned in return. The man watched this exchange silently before clapping his hands together decisively.

"I have just the thing to repay ye lady Miko."

He rushed over to his overturned wagon.

Circling, he was satisfied when he found the wagon was still in working condition. A few well placed steps on bales of hay and he climbed up on top. He kneeled carefully and dug down under the hay. Kagome and Shippou shared a glance when the man pulled out a wad of clothes. He eyed his wares, sniffed them, then grunted continuing his search. Kagome winced, not particularly wanting to have clothes that needed the smell test.

Shippou eyed the horse that was miraculously still alive. It stood nearby watching them appearing thoroughly spooked.

"Ah!" the man climbed from his overturned wagon. He grinned and came to stand near her, but not too close. He eyed Shippou warily then looked to Kagome.

"They are not miko's garbs, but it's better than such revealing clothes." Kagome took the faded red yukata and smiled as she eyed the gift. She bowed in thanks to the man, clutching the cloth to her chest.

He smiled and quickly rushed over to turn his wagon upright. Kagome set the yukata aside and quickly ran to help. Shippou hopped off her shoulder and went to sit by her new clothes knowing he would only get in the way. After a bit of struggling and making the horse help, they had the wagon upright.

She watched as the man circled the wagon again to make sure everything was working before he nodded approvingly.

"Sir?" he glanced at her absently as he tied the horse up to pull his cart.

"Can you point us in the direction of the nearest village?" he smiled brightly with an eager nod.

"I can do ye one better, I'll take you there."

Kagome and Shippou grinned at each other excitedly.

The man smiled charmingly, "If you help load the wagon, you'll have a nice comfortable ride."

Kagome laughed, reminded of Miroku.

"It's a deal."

XXXXXXXX

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Every few minutes he would have to grab Sango by her obi and drag her back into a seated position to keep her from attacking Inuyasha. Said hanyou and his undead lover stood in the doorway to Kaede's hut staring at them indifferently. Even Kaede had stopped preparing breakfast to stare at Inuyasha in disbelief, mouth agape.

"What did you just say?" Sango hissed, trembling with barely suppressed rage.

Either he didn't catch the rage filled undercurrent in the room, or he just didn't care.

"I said Kikyou is going to be joining us. We'll find shards much faster if we don't have to wait for the wench every time she wants to go home."

There was a tense silence in the room.

Everyone stared at him, obviously working to take in the announcement.

Sango gave a sudden scream of anger.

"You bastard, that 'thing' is why Kagome left, how could you hurt her like that!"

Kikyou visibly bristled at Sango's name-calling.

"What the hell is your problem? Kikyou can sense the jewel shards and fight. The wench is useless in a battle and then all she does is whine."

Sango jumped to her feet and this time Miroku couldn't yank her back down.

"Do I look like I give a damn how bad you want the jewel shards. I'm not with this group for the shards, I want Naraku dead, my brother back, and I want Kagome-chan with us. Kagome's put up with your bullshit too long and now this!" She waved wildly at Kikyou.

"She probably saw you too screwing in the forest or something. That would explain why she ran away!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when Sango's guess almost hit home. Miroku looked between Kikyou and Inuyasha suspiciously but Sango voiced aloud what was running through everyone's mind.

"She saw you kissing didn't she…"

Inuyasha tensed "That's none of your-"

Sango stomped her foot so hard everyone flinched.

"It is my business. Kagome is in love with you, do you know how many times she's seen you and kept her mouth shut? Sometimes immediately after you run off she'd tell you straight to your face she loved you!" Inuyasha's ears turned toward the door in an attempt stop the ringing. "You're a pig! You just had to have both of them, huh?"

Kikyou glanced away, knowing exactly what Inuyasha had done. He looked to her for help but she offered the cold shoulder and silence for this battle.

Sango continued, "You chose a clay pot over Kagome that's on you, but you didn't just tell her you didn't like her, you kept her hoping. How dare you hurt Kagome like that, how dare you do this to my little sister!"

Silence fell over the group with only Sango's ragged breathing interrupting the quiet.

"Sango look," the hanyou tried to reason. "We're at the final stretch. The shards are showing up far and few between. We can't afford to have Kagome running home every five seconds and not have someone who can find the shards in her place. This is so she can do what she wants and it's gotten dangerous."

"It was dangerous from the start! It's even more dangerous with Kikyou here!" Sango's roar echoed around them, "Have you thought about what would happen to Kagome with that dead bitch here? None of that pisses me off more than the fact you hurt and continue to hurt my sister!"

Now Inuyasha was angry.

"She's not even your real sister what's your damn problem. This is so we can get all those shards. I'll go and get her from her house later. She's always bitching about how she can't take her tests. Isn't this what everyone usually wants," Inuyasha growled angrily.

Sango had wondered why Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha about her decision to stay with them more permanently, now she understood. It wouldn't have made a difference, this had been coming and Inuyasha had figured out an excuse to bring Kikyou in. Kagome, in turn, had jumped ship the instant she'd realized there would be no reasoning with the Inu-hanyou. All but Inuyasha knew and the expression on everyone's faces said they understood Kagome's reasoning as well as Sango at that second.

She turned red in her anger "She is my sister in everything but blood and she doesn't deserve the shit you put her through. How dare you complain about her wanting to spend time with her family! Every day here is a life and death situation for our group, why shouldn't she try and spend time with them when she could be killed at any moment."

Sango took a deep calming breath that did her little good, "Bringing Kikyou into this group is a death sentence for Kagome. You might as well be holding a sword to her throat." She glared at Kikyou.

"What do you mean, she has MY soul and it is my right to reclaim it," Kikyou finally snapped.

"You are dead! There is nothing in this realm for you and her soul is right where it belongs, with her," Miroku corrected, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Sango turned, her eyes suddenly wide with horror. "Miroku we have to go find Kagome before she gets herself killed, and Shippou is with her."

"What?" Inuyasha repeated this new finding to himself, obviously in disbelief.

"She ran away with Shippou and it's your fault. She didn't go home or she would have taken her bag and Shippou would be here with us." Sango popped Inuyasha in the head with the crumbled sticky note she had found on Kagome's travel bag.

Growling, he caught the paper ball and unrolled it to scan over the neat calligraphy. He gave a snarl nearly ripping the little note in two. "That stupid bitch is going to get herself killed," he snapped in frustration.

"Come on lets go get that idiot back. She has my jewel shards," Sango clenched her fist but Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

He shook his head and Sango growled to herself before following Inuyasha and Kikyou from the hut.

Kaede stared after them, horrified by what she'd just heard.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome watched the carriage move slowly into the village. Despite her want to go into town she wasn't dressed appropriately. She could get away with her school uniform when with the group and they would protect her from harassment. She didn't have that luxury anymore. Besides, she wasn't smelling so fresh, it was time for a bath and a change of clothes.

She could care less what other people in this era thought, she was not going to change her hygienic habits just to fit in more.

"Kagome?" she glanced at the kit by her side.

"Why did you want to leave the wagon before we got into the village" Shippou asked warily watching the little cart go on its merry way.

She only sighed, "Well, I don't have any money to rent a room," she replied in a tired voice.

Shippou tilted his head to the side in thought, "Why don't you just lie like Miroku?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at such an innocent question.

"It's not a good thing to lie to people Shippou, so we won't be doing any of that." He looked a bit confused but he shrugged it off. If Kagome didn't want to lie to get a place to sleep, who was he to judge.

"I'll find a job later. Right now, I need to find a place for us to bathe. We're starting to smell," Shippou sniffed his shirt and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Kagome laughed and she started to walk off in a random direction.

"Shippou do you smell a lake or river nearby?"

He tilted his head slightly and sniffed the air. A few moments of waiting and Shippou pointed uncertainly to the left. Kagome turned in that direction without a second thought. Shippou followed her looking about the forest cautiously. "What's wrong Shippou?"

He wiggled uncomfortably and fiddled with his little paws.

"I don't know." Kagome glanced at him, "It doesn't smell bad but I think there's a youkai this way."

Kagome bit at her lip thoughtfully, now that she paid attention she could sense a youkai nearby but it didn't have the usual violent aura associated with demons.

She tried to get a better feel, prodding curiously at it with her own power. The aura immediately withdrew and she was startled when it completely vanished. Hesitantly, she continued forward when the glow of flames appeared through the trees.

Stepping out of the forest Kagome and Shippou found themselves in a small camp area. A fire was burning pleasantly. Buckets and what not littered the clearing. A clothesline hung between a tree and a random pole, freshly washed clothes drying in a light breeze. All of this was just outside a 10 foot entrance to a cave in the side of a cliff.

Shippou glanced at the skewered fish cooking by the fireside and licked his lips, suddenly remembering he hadn't had a meal that morning. Kagome froze and Shippou looked up, confused by her reaction.

Following her gaze, he too found himself frozen. Standing in the entrance leading into the cave was a man.

'No,' Kagome squinted taking in his form, this was a youkai.

He looked completely human from her viewpoint. Mid-back length black hair pulled into a low horsetail at the nape of his neck, tanned skin...she couldn't see the color of his eyes because he appeared to be squinting at them from where she stood. The only youkai features she could make out were his abnormally long claws and his slightly pointed ears.

"What do you want here little Miko?"

XXXXXXXXXX

(Revised: 6/5/2012)


	2. When Luck is Just Enough

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha I would cry in my happiness

**Chapter 2: **Getting to Know Jiji: When Luck is Just Enough

XXXXX

_He looked completely human from her viewpoint. Mid-back length black hair pulled into a low horsetail at the nape of his neck, tanned skin...she couldn't see the color of his eyes because he appeared to be squinting at them from where she stood. The only youkai features she could make out were his abnormally long claws and his slightly pointed ears._

_"What do you want here little Miko?"_

XXXXXX

She gapped rather stupidly and the youkai grunted showing a glimpse of his teeth and his annoyance with the situation.

"Ummm" She glanced to Shippou who had gone ashen and was holding onto her leg as if it would protect him.

Kagome bit her lip nervously, "Shippou and I were just passing through to find a lake or something. I apologize for bothering you."

He frowned, "Then why did you bother to examine my aura, are you looking to start a fight with me Miko?"

She stood dumfounded a moment.

"I was curious. Your aura doesn't feel like the normal youkai aura, yours is a lot more calm and nice," Kagome lowered her gaze nervously, "I didn't know that bothering an aura was asking for a fight or anything, I'm sorry"

His eyes weren't open but he seemed to examine them from behind his eyelids.

"You are a Miko aren't you, how can you not know something so simple?"

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and she bowed her head shamefully. Shippou pet her leg in an attempt to comfort the older girl.

"I haven't had formal Miko training," she grumbled. Despite her soft reply, she had no doubt that he'd heard her response.

"You lie," her gaze snapped up and she scowled as he continued, "Your power is blinding, you had to have had some training to have such massive stores of power."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shippou who looked as confused as she was.

"I swear I haven't had any training, I think you might be seeing the…" her hand inched toward the Shikon jewel that hung around her neck tucked safely inside her shirt.

She gulped praying the youkai before her didn't see the jewel. While she had no real training, Kaede had taught her how to hide the jewel's presence to ward off constant attacks. Surely, she could do this one thing right and hide this little bead of hell.

"The Shikon Jewel?" she tensed. "No, I am not seeing your little toy," he admitted lazily.

Her eyebrows shot up. This was the first time someone had called the jewel a 'little toy. "The jewel has its own aura, I see your aura overpowering the jewel," He explained as if reading her doubtful thoughts.

There was silence a long moment.

"I take back my earlier comment, while you have a lot of power for someone your age, you power isn't concentrated like a trained Miko's, its actually very wild" he trailed off a bit.

"S-so you don't want the jewel," Shippou squeaked from his hiding space behind her legs.

The demon seemed to focus in on Shippou's position. He tilted his head and screwed his already closed eyes shut tighter.

"A fox kit? Why are you not with your parent's child?"

Kagome could literally feel Shippou's mood drop.

"He's an orphan, I've been with him since his father died," she explained in the kit's stead.

The demon seemed to consider Kagome's words a moment but she was ready to change the topic.

"You don't want the jewel, why? I mean every other demon wants it, what makes you so special that you don't have a need for a free wish."

"Child you talk too much, I may not have known that annoying little bead grants wishes. It is nonsense if you think about it, but you certainly like to confirm its power to everyone who would be skeptical"

Kagome blushed furiously at the scolding.

The demon sighed and walked toward the fire. He pulled the fish from their positions and set them on the stones around the fire.

"I am very old, and I am content to live out my life here. What use is a jewel like that to someone who would not use it?" He sighed again, walking leisurely over to one of the buckets by the campfire.

He dumped the bit of water in the bucket and began to walk off toward the forest. Kagome and Shippou watched him anxiously.

He didn't bother to pause as he spoke, "Come along little ones, I will show you to the river."

Kagome and Shippou glanced at one another then quickly raced after him. She watched the demon before her walk with that feline grace all humanoid youkai boasted.

So, he was old and simply uninterested. That was a simple enough reason not to want the jewel but Kagome didn't know if she should believe him. She had read his aura correctly and he was just a very peaceful and calm person or he was good at lying.

'_Yeah…let's hope he's just really peaceful. If he's not I-am-so-screwed.'_

Kagome wrinkled her nose in thought "Hey can I ask your name?"

His graceful stride was interrupted when he stumbled in surprise. Kagome couldn't help herself, she let out a giggle. He turned his head slightly and Kagome was sure if she had never seen a funnier look of disbelief on any demons face to date.

"Little Miko I am being hospitable. I understand you made a mistake when you stumbled upon my home, but why would you wish to know my name."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, honestly confused, "Why wouldn't I want to know your name?"

He made a series of strange face before turning away. She paused to watch the demon leap over a giant root that was in his path. Obviously unable to do the same she crawled under the unearthed root. Shippou scrambled over the root using his claws to keep a grip on the thick bark. Poking her head through to the other side she blinked seeing a clawed hand outstretched to her. She took it after a moment's hesitation and the demon pulled her out and to her feet.

She smiled and brushed the soil from her knees. Kagome quickly fell in step with the old demon. Shippou scrambled to catch up with them. Now walking at his side, she could make out light yellow designs on his face, almost the color of his skin. The markings looked like thin drooping branches stretching from the left side of his face to the right and ending just after crossing his nose.

"I keep forgetting you haven't had the formal training. We should be mortal enemies little Miko."

Kagome glanced at him, "I don't really care what other Miko's do but we aren't enemies, your helping me," She reasoned.

"I don't have a problem with youkai as long as they don't attack me or go slaughtering whole villages for no reason."

She glanced at the demon who gave a short chuckle, "I like you little Miko. My name is Hakui but people prefer to call me Jiji."

Kagome grinned "Nice to meet you Jiji-san, I'm Kagome and this is Shippou," she glanced back at the kit.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance even if it is a bit strange," He shook his head as if in disbelief at the situation.

"Now that we know names, would you mind explaining how the Shikon Miko ended up so far from her pack with a fox Kit?"

Kagome smiled warily but they stepped out of the forest onto a riverbank.

"Well, we're at the river, how about I tell you after I have a bath?"

Jiji shrugged, "Why not, I have nothing else to do today."

He walked to the river and knelt down dropping his bucket into the gently flowing water. The bucket quickly sank as it was filled with water and he lifted it from the river with ease.

"Thanks for taking us to the river jiji-san," Shippou called.

The old demon gave a nod. "You two know where to find me," he called as he walked leisurely back into the forest.

Kagome and Shippou watched him vanish before they turned to the river. They both stared at the water warily.

"Kagome-chan it's going to be really cold," Shippou murmured. Autumn was just settling in so the weather was slowly becoming chilly, which also meant the water was going to be painfully cold.

"Yeah but I need a bath and you need one too."

"You take your clothes off and go bathe. I'll wash your things, then I'll carry you back in the blanket. I have a change of clothes while you don't."

With a shrug, he stripped and left his clothes to her as he hopped in. Kagome cringed as Shippou cried out and quickly swam back to the edge of the water. It wasn't very deep but that didn't stop it from being cold as they'd guessed.

"It's cold!" he wailed with chattering teeth. Kagome only chuckled as she pulled the soap from her bag and dipped Shippou's dirty clothes into the water to wash. When finished, she lay them out in the grass. Removing her clothes, she stepped into the frigid water. It wasn't strange to take a bath with Shippou anymore and so she thought nothing of it when he danced closer to cling to her legs for warmth. She scrubbed her school uniform clean then sat it up on shore.

Satisfied, she moved on to scrubbing Shippou clean. When he was clean to her liking, she sat him up on shore.

"So cold, so cold," he chanted and whimpered.

He raced over to her mini pack and tugged out the blanket. Without haste, he wrapped himself in it tightly then lay down on the grass as he waited for his body to warm up. He did not like having frost bitten toes any better than the next person. Kagome sneezed but stubbornly cleaned her body before hopping out.

Drying herself off, she quickly pulled on her new yukata, it was a little big, but she wasn't complaining. She smiled at Shippou who was curled in his little cocoon of blanket. "You look warm" she mused running her fingers through his damp orange hair. He gave a weak smile, shivering so bad it made his teeth chatter.

Kagome decided she would have to buy a pot or something so that she could provide warm water for Shippou for the winter.

She bundled the kit like a babe and tucked him in her yukata for a short while. Kagome then pulled out the mini first-aid kit in her bag. She took the scissor from the kit and Shippou clung to her bare belly, peeking up at her uncertainly. Her complete attention was on those scissors. A nervous swallow and she gathered her hair into a ponytail. Much to Shippou's horror she gave one forceful cut and her black tresses were raining down on him.

Kagome stared sourly at her cut hair "K-Kagome-chan" Shippou said a bit fearfully. "Your hair, why did you-", Kagome looked at Shippou with the same sad eyes she had the night before when he had begged to follow her.

She smiled but it was void of its usual happiness and energy, "A new beginning, right Shippou" he only stared at her wide-eyed. Kagome stood and walked to the river. She tossed her hair into the water and watched it float away. She found her obi in the grass and Shippou complained at losing her warmth.

Silently she gathered the clothing and supplies then picked Shippou up in her arms. She bundled him like a babe once more, tucking his little paws in the sheet. The kit blushed and she grinned indulgently.

"Kagome-chan are you okay," he asked eyeing the messy haircut she had given herself. "Yup I'm getting there Shippou-kun" she flashed another lackluster grin and started back toward Jiji's cave.

When they arrived, Kagome glanced around looking for Jiji but he wasn't outside. She spread the wet clothes she had out by the fire. Shifting Shippou in her arms, she walked toward the cave entrance. Peeking inside she saw tall shelves with jars on them. The jars were full of all kinds of plants, she recognized some as medicinal herbs, but the others were beyond her knowledge. The shelves created an isle that led her toward a wooden counter. She looked past the counter to see weapons of all kinds; the common sword, to crescent bladed swords, glaives, boa staves, bows. Oh, yes bows and really nice ones at that. There were decorative weapons looking to belong in a museum somewhere while the more common weapons she saw were meant for battle.

Kagome heard the squeak of a metal door and saw the red of flames reflecting against the wooden shelves and cave wall. She searched for the source and was a bit miffed when a wall curved around to a private area, blocking her view.

"Jiji?" she called warily. She didn't want to go around the counter, this is where he lived after all.

"Give me a moment" he called. Kagome shrugged and sat Shippou down on the counter and he crawled to his feet readjusting the blanket as needed. The cave was toasty and warm, smelling of sage and metal. Shippou sighed happily and rubbed at his paws to coax blood flow again. Kagome eyed the weapons in fascination. She noticed another cave off in a corner 'probably where the sleeping area is', she thought absently.

"Now…" Kagome and Shippou glanced up as Jiji walked over to them. "You have something you need to tell me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the 5'11 youkai standing over her and opened her mouth to speak but instead several stomachs howled in agony. Jiji's mouth opened in disbelief. He shook his head and waved them off "go eat the fish, I ate this afternoon, I'm fine." Both Shippou and Kagome blushed holding their angry stomachs. "I think we should just listen" Shippou grumbled hopping down from the counter and walking back outside toward the fire. With a sigh, she followed after Shippou.

"Thank you Jiji-san" Kagome called timidly.

The old demon waved them off.

After their meal of fish and rice brought from the cave's depths, she began her story. "Well the Shikon jewel was ripped from my side and then I broke the jewel and I've been traveling with Inuyasha and my other friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippou here to collect the shattered jewel. Shippou kinda found Inuyasha and me. We helped him get his father's pelt back and defeat the thunder brothers who had killed his father; he's been with me since." She smiled running her fingers through Shippou's hair.

"Anyway, I've been traveling with the group since I was 15. A while ago, a witch revived Kikyou the previous guardian of the Shikon jewel and gave her a body of dirt and bones. A piece of my soul was taken to animate Kikyou's body."

Jiji nodded thoughtfully "That's interesting but I wonder how you can still function with a piece of your soul missing."

Kagome shrugged lazily. "I'm happy I'm still alive after what happened." Running a hand through her new style, she continued," Inuyasha and Kikyou were in love before she was killed, she's convinced that its Inuyasha's fault she died. She wants to drag him to hell and take my soul with her."

Jiji raised an eyebrow, "Yeah as you can imagine Kikyou and I do not get along and–and I fell in love with Inuyasha." She stared thoughtfully into the fire then to Jiji who was sitting quietly waiting for her to continue. "I finally realized I can't compete with Kikyou for Inuyasha's love," She said with a heavy sigh.

"You should not have to compete against the undead for anything. How peculiar that a hanyou, who I assume must have had a hard time in life like the rest of his kind, would turn away love from a healthy young woman and choose a woman made of soil and bones instead."

He shook his head thoroughly confused.

"I got tired of him sneaking around me to go see Kikyou. I just wish he would have told me he didn't like me so I wouldn't have tried to get in between him and Kikyou, I-I feel so stupid!" she buried her face in her hands. She felt Shippou rubbing her arm trying to comfort her. Kagome smiled reassuringly at Shippou and took a deep breath. "I ran away and I ended up here."

Only the sound of the fire burning echoed in the clearing as everyone became lost in his or her own thoughts.

"What do you plan to do from here child?"

Kagome gave a bitter laugh, "I don't have a plan" she admitted. She glanced at him, "Pretty stupid for me to get all emotional and go running off with a kit on my own right before winter, gods what am I gonna do" she moaned.

"I will be honest with you it was stupid, but I understand your need to get away from the thing causing you pain." She sniffled a bit eyeing the old youkai sitting across from her. There was silence again and Kagome looked to the reds and yellows stretch across the sky as the sun set.

"Can I ask a question?" Shippou asked in a tiny and wary voice. All eyes turned to him and he squirmed uncomfortably as he tightened the blanket around his body. "How can you see when you never open your eyes" the serious atmosphere shattered at the kits question.

"I am blind kit"

Shippou wiggled, "Oh"

"but I can see aura and, even on occasion, power when a lot of it surrounds a creature."

Shippou looked at him fascinated, "So you can't see normal stuff but how do you walk around and not run into stuff" Shippou huffed.

"Yeah and you can make weapons and you collect those plants and stuff, how do you know where everything goes and how to find it again" Kagome wondered aloud.

Jiji squirmed where he sat as he found himself bombarded with questions. "Almost everything has a bit of energy running through it even the trees and rocks. While I can't always make out a complete shape I get the basic idea from the light given off from that item. When I can't rely on my sight I resort to sound, touch, and smell. The plants each give off a unique smell so I can always find them if I need to. Poisonous plants are a bit more dangerous to sniff out but I've discovered ways to find them."

"That doesn't explain how you can make weapons and stuff" Kagome immediately pointed out.

"Yeah its really dangerous to use fire like that when you can't see" Shippou fired right after her.

Jiji gave a deep suffering sigh and opened his eyes to stare at them. Kagome and Shippou stared in fascination at his faded pink eyes. "When I am very close to fire I can see like you do, not very well and not very far but just enough. I can see you two now. If you were closer I could see you better"

Kagome quickly made her way around the campfire and sat by him. She leaned in his line of site and he blinked a few times at her as if his eyes hurt. "Can you see me Jiji?" she asked curiously.

He smiled closing his eyes "Hai, you are a lovely little human."

Kagome turned a bright red and sat rigidly.

Jiji chuckled, "I would like to know why you cut your hair in such a way. You would look beautiful with longer hair" he commented.

Shippou shuffled around the campfire, "She cut it off when we went to bathe earlier" he told the older youkai. "Hey can you see me?" Shippou asked waving a hand. Jiji opened his eyes a bit and nodded to Shippou "Where are your clothes kit?"

It was Shippou's turn to blush and Kagome snickered at his embarrassment. "My clothes are still wet" he grumbled with a pout.

"Jiji?" he tilted his head slightly to let her know he was listening, "can you teach me about the plants you collect and stuff" Kagome asked timidly.

"I am a tough teacher," he said immediately.

"I can handle it," Kagome assured with a bright grin.

Jiji was silent a moment then he nodded, "fine, then it is settled, you will stay here with me as a student I expect the kit to do something with himself also."

Kagome nodded quickly "I've been teaching him to read and write, I'll continue his lessons."

Jiji nodded, "Then tomorrow you will begin to learn all the plants and herbs I wish you to learn and their uses."

Kagome nodded eagerly.

"You two need to rest, the day begins early" He stood slowly. "Come, I'll give you a room to use." He said walking back toward the cave.

Kagome quickly scooped Shippou up and followed Jiji. "I'm confused though, you said earlier were supposed to be enemies." Jiji nodded confirming her statement, "So why are you so quick to help us?"

Jiji turned his head a bit and smiled, "While I am very old and quite happy with where I am, I get very bored." Kagome blinked and chuckled as she followed him into the back caverns of the cave.

XXXXXX

Something prodded her side roughly. Her head shot up from the warm furs and sheets that made her bed. She opened her mouth to yell but the words died in her throat when she spotted the tall dark figure standing over her. Blinking the few times to clear her sleep fogged gaze, she was able was able to make out Jiji's features in the dark cavern. She glanced to the hole in the wall that acted as a window. It was still pitch black outside and she could smell the cool wet moisture. It led to outside which she found strange because they lived in the side of a cliff. She and Shippou had stayed up late debating how it was possible to have a window to the outside in a cave.

"Get up," he demanded in a grumpy voice.

Jiji was obviously not a morning person. She nodded dumbly and as if he had seen her confirmation, he turned and walked from the room. She looked around her sleeping area groggily. A whimper made her look to Shippou who was laying beside her curled into a tiny ball sleeping soundly.

Flopping onto her side, she kicked her sheets off, and crawled to her feet. Straitening her yukata she stumbled out into the hall sleepily. The natural tunnels of JiJis cave home were even darker than her room if possible, so she kept to the wall to guide her. After a moment of using the wall as a guide she became a little braver and walked a bit quicker. She immediately regretted the act when her shin collided with something rather solid and produced a dull thud that echoed in the hall.

She hissed in pain bending over a bit to nurse her injured leg. Angrily, she kicked at the item that had caused her pain. She immediately realized her own brilliant idea to kick things with no shoes on was a no go. With a cry of pain hopped about awkwardly trying to hold her abused toes and stay upright. Sensing something appear in front of her she looked up and she saw one wide, glowing eye swivel into her line of sight. Her heart jumped into her throat. The eye did not blink or focus on her but the voice in the direction of the voice put her at ease, "You clumsy child, can't you see?"

She bristled a bit at the comment. "No, I can't. If you didn't know, humans don't have scary glowing eyes that help us see in the dark," she snapped.

"You confuse me for I am blind," Jiji responded after a moment of silence. Kagome took a moment to digest his words, the throbbing of her bruises ignored for the time being. She gave a frustrated growl and smacked her forehead.

"Then how do you-"

"-get around?"

"Yeah"

"Don't know, I suppose it helps to that I am blind and have no choice but to memorize where I put things."

Kagome frowned "That doesn't explain anything" she huffed. It did for the most part but Kagome was in a bad mood and she felt it his fault.

She could hear the frown in his voice when he responded, "Yes it does"

The eye closed and Kagome felt her heart hammer in her chest as fear of the dark set in, especially after seeing such a thing as a glowing eye.

"You're afraid of me?"

Kagome jumped when Jiji's voice emerged from behind her "Not of you in particular but rather the dark," she admitted as she pet her chest to calm her racing heart. "I was attacked in the dark when I was a child, people were robbing my house, and I stumbled upon them." She wrinkled her nose as she heard the shifting of fabric so close to her ear. "It doesn't help your eyes glow and you're moving around just to scare me?"

She hadn't missed the flash of amusement in that one eye she'd seen.

There was a bit of humor in his reply, "I did no such thing," he lied.

"Lying is bad Jiji."

He grunted and Kagome thought she could hear him stifling laughter.

After a moment, he said "Like I told you before, I am bored and you are interesting." Kagome groped for the wall blindly and when she felt the rough cool rock under her hand's she turned to lean her back against it. He had been hiding his aura a few minutes ago but now she could feel it quite clearly. She reached out and grabbed his kimono sleeve, "Jiji can you help me get to the front cavern, I don't want to keep running into things."

Silence fell over them and she squirmed somehow knowing he would deny her.

She wasn't disappointed.

"No, you'll learn to do it yourself." She frowned in the direction of the old youkai, "You will be working here to earn your keep and wages. I will feed you and your kit and provide shelter but that is all. You will be working with youkai and many of the customers I create swords for are youkai who love to show up in the dead of night. Learn to move about in the dark."

She licked her lips nervously. She could understand that but that. On the other hand, she didn't like that he was implying; she would be seeing to youkai's needs in the near future when he wouldn't or couldn't do it. "Okay do you have any pointers?" she asked a bit fearfully.

"Hmm I don't know if your lack of training is a gift or a curse," he grumbled.

"What, why?" she asked a bit desperately.

"Because you have not been formally trained you don't have the usual human and miko views of youkai and your very open minded to different ways of using your power" he murmured. "On the other hand most mikos with decent training can see a bit further and make out things in the dark by use of their power."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

Youkai see by a completely different method and it's completely without thought, like second nature." Jiji lectured, "I can tell you what I know but I doubt you will be able to do the same." Kagome brought her hand up to her face in an attempt to make out something in the consuming darkness. She gave a heavy sigh when she realized she couldn't see her hand despite the fact she was poking herself right between the eyes.

"I'll at least try, it can't hurt can it?" she replied weakly.

Jiji was silent a moment as if gathering his thoughts, "Power gives off a light that, while you may not always register it as light, your eyes do. In theory, a youkai's power is pushed to sit behind the eyes and this light circles the eye somehow. I'm not quite sure, but that was how it was explained to me." Jiji shifted in the dark "but then some of my sources are idiots who live by eating the hearts of other creatures."

He trailed off with a distracted mumble.

Kagome was already analyzing this description in her head, it wasn't extremely informative but she was a smart girl and prided herself on such. Okay so youkai had eyes like cat's, kinda. In her mind this description didn't sit well but she let it be until she could think up a better excuse. Youkai made their own light source and projected it from the eyes. The theory left many questions unanswered and she still wondered how light behind the eyes gave the user the ability to see things ahead of them in the dark like youkai did.

She shook her head. They were talking about magic, something that wasn't meant to be completely understood. It irritated her a bit that she couldn't stand and pick apart the where's and how's right that second but still, she had a thought stuck in her head that gave confidence.

It was magic.

She closed her eyes and willed her power to gather in her stomach. It had taken a month of meditation to realize she could gather her power in one spot and manipulate it much better afterward. She tried pushing her power through the very under used pathways leading to her head, then just forced power into her eyes. It hurt like all hell but when she opened her eyes, thank the gods, she could make out a bit of her surroundings. "Kagome I don't really expect you to do what I'm thinking, it was just the teasing of an old man, I'll lead you up front but-" she hushed him so she could concentrate and he shut up a bit startled by her forcefulness.

She closed her eyes and cut her power, it was nice but the pain was not receding but slowly giving her a bad headache. So now she was going to try Jiji's way. Gathering her power again, she willed two balls to split off from the main source in her stomach. She gathered the power behind her eyes, only a tiny bit though, so she wouldn't open her eyes to find herself blind if she had messed up. She didn't try to make the power behind her eyes do anything, she just brought it as close to her eyes as she was comfortable with and let it sit. She opened her eyes and hissed finding this pain just as bad as her last try.

"Have you done it," he asked eagerly.

Kagome only grunted but the pain began to fade and after a moment, it was only a dull throbbing. Opening her eyes again slowly she blinked a few times taking in the clarity with which she saw the dark tunnels. For a moment, she thought the sun had begun to rise and was providing the light for her. "Did the sun come up while I was concentrating" she turned on Jiji to see him tilt his head to the side then grin. "I don't believe so but you can see right," Kagome grunted in acknowledgement memorizing the area where they stood.

"My vision is blurry but I can see" she admitted. He nodded eagerly and she giggled at the odd site of the old demons head bobbing up and down in agreement. "Good good, you will practice keeping this new ability of yours in use without your conscious thought. It'll be to your benefit later on I assure you." He began to walk and she followed him stepping around the metal chess that was in the middle of the walkway. Now that she thought about it, Jiji did have many random things in walkways and such. It didn't bother him because it was how he knew where everything was and now that she could see in the dark it wouldn't bother her to much either.

"I never imagined a human could do such a thing, youkai are simply built to have such abilities," he whispered quickly, more to himself than to her. The severity of her accomplished feat, stemming from a lonely but gossip oriented old youkai and her own curiosity and determination, wouldn't hit her full force until way later.

After almost an hour of dabbling in the halls of the cave they finally made it to the front cavern where Jiji sold his weapons, medicines and poisons. Now that she paid attention, there were many random items on the floor. Soiled rags used to shine weapons, canisters, pots, buckets; weapons that had gone astray.

Jiji was still going on about her sight his fascination obvious, "The blurriness should fade, at least it does for youkai children when they are learning to see properly and pay attention to far away details," he prattled on.

"I guess that's good to know, I can't see any further than usual though. I can just see better in the dark," she trailed off eyeing the ceiling in fascination ,"a lot better actually"

Jiji came over and grasped her shoulders. He lead her to a stool that sat behind the counter and planted her behind there. "I wonder if other miko's can do it too?" she wrinkled her nose. Jiji slid a collection of pots that had been gathered at the end of the counter to sit before her.

"I wouldn't advise you asking unless you know the miko in question" she advised.

He nodded quickly, "Yes I'll ponder this later, maybe even ask around among my customers but right now you have lessons."

She eyed the pots before her noticing the pots had words written, or carved, into their sides. "These are 20 different plants that you will be working to learn this week." He dropped a pair of gloves that strangely resembled gardener's gloves in front of her. "At the end of this week I want you to know all these plants names, their uses, what they look like and where you can find them." He shoved a rather large scroll into her arms even as she stared at him wide eyed. "You can read right, that'll be rather unpleasant to teach you seeing as I can't see" he frowned thought fully at her.

Kagome stood up and dropping the scroll. "I'll have you know I can read, write, do math, philosophy, history, and much more, don't insult me!"

He pet her head looking extremely pleased by her revelation and her anger withered. "That's excellent I've met few educated humans and even fewer educated women. I can't read of course so I shouldn't have insulted you that way."

He bent down and picked up the forgotten scroll she had dropped and pushed it into her arms again as he made her sit on the stool. "Good then study hard," he said happily.

Kagome glance warily at the pots then back to Jiji "What if I don't memorize everything you want within the week?" Jiji smiled viciously and she saw two shark like rows of teeth. She flinched and could swear he'd had teeth similar to her own about five minutes ago.

'It's magic' she reminded herself.

Kagome would later dub this smile her Jiji's 'shit-eating smile' and would copy it to the best of her human abilities as a method to scare the shit out of people.

"If you are like the rest of you human brethren," Kagome bristled at the insult but Jiji either didn't notice her ire or care at that moment. "-and you don't complete your studies to the point where you can recite everything off hand then you will run from here to the outskirts of that human village about a mile from here, run around the village twenty times then come back here."

He stalked back over to her and she felt very trapped as he placed a hand on the counter and smiled down at her. Kagome's jaw could only drop in horror. "Then you will work at your studies again and try till you get it right."

He began to nod like was indulging a toddler, "Because you will memorize everything, right Kagome. Right?"

She began to nod with him as the reality of her situation set in.

"Good." He backed off and Kagome stared at him.

"Now that you are here you will learn to take over the handling of the medicine and poisons I sell when your knowledge of such things is sufficient. Eventually I will teach you about the makings of weapons when I see fit."

Unrolling the scroll she eyed the list of things she needed to learn then looked back to her newly dubbed sensei. "Every day you will go and fetch water at sunrise if you wish for you and your kit to eat. You will clean when I am unable to and you will have other duties once you get into the habit of your studying. Your lessons will not be all day. A bit after midday you and the kit will bathe and eat then work on any studies you have prepared for him."

He smiled that calm and disarming smile that had caught her off guard upon first meeting him. He turned and walked around the wall that hid the blacksmithing hearth from view and she looked to the scroll and to the pots and cursed vehemently. She heard Jiji chuckle and glared at the wall that hid him from view.

XXXXX

(Revised 6/5/12)


	3. Is Being Sneaky a Sin

Hurray for chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha...is owned by Rumiko Takashashi. She is an awesome writer and sadly she is 100 times better at this than I am. This is obvious because she is making a living drawing cartoons and makes more than I do in year. Of this I am very sure.

Chapter 3: Getting to know Jiji: Is Being Sneaky a Sin.

XXXXXXXX

Jiji blinked and let his gaze drift from work. There was the rapid patter of feet and quick breath. Shippou's smothered laughter reached him moments later and the pounding of bare feet on the ground grew loud.

He called out a warning but knew no one would pay him any mind.

"Kagome!"

The sound of someone making a wild dash through his home echoed in his ears.

"Kagome!" he warned again.

There was a thud, Jiji glanced up, and a squeal rang in his ears.

Kagome vaulted herself over the counter.

A smile found his lips despite himself. He could make out Kagome's energy and delighted aura as she sailed through the air, limbs askew as if she hadn't a care in the world. Shippou took a leap with her and sailed through the air like a well-kicked hideball.

Her first few months of training had been spent crying- she couldn't keep up with her studies, she couldn't sit still, she was clumsy (so much so that she was dangerous), it'd been one thing after another and Jiji had had to punish her often. After the first few weeks, Jiji had been amused to find the 20 laps around the nearby village were no longer a punishment but a game for a very bored young woman. She'd adjusted after nearly a month and Jiji now had the damndest time making her _not_ run.

Kagome's sail through the air slowed as gravity made itself known. She blinked and seemed to realize a bit too late that something was wrong. A shriek later Kagome lay on the floor wailing, pressing a hand to her abused back.

Shippou had managed to land on his feet and stood watching Kagome sheepishly.

Jiji inhaled deeply, "What did I tell you about counter hopping?"

"Oww! Not too- but Jiji did you really have to move my futon."

He shot her a stern glance. "I wondered why a futon was in the middle of my floor."

Kagome climbed to her hands and knees to press her forehead to the floor.

"I think I broke something," she sobbed breathlessly.

"It's your own fault. I've told you too many times not to jump my counter. You put ideas in our guests head's"

"I'm sorry Jiji"

"You'll be sorry if you jump my counter one more time" The sharp ring of metal started. Kagome glanced up blurry eyed to see Jiji sharpening a sword. "Now get up. You'll be fine, I didn't hear anything break."

Kagome staggered to her feet with a moan and used the counter as a head rest for a second.

"Nobody is gonna jump your counter Jiji. Everybody knows better."

She sniffled, rubbing her tears into the counter with her nose.

"I don't care. Don't do it again," he threatened.

She understood that if a customer walked in, it looked bad. But she could really care less what some stuck-up youkai thought. Too many had made it clear they hated the ground she walked on. Still, they weren't willing to get on Jiji's bad side just to insult her.

She'd heard rumor from a friendly, old Tanuki that her Jiji wasn't somebody to start a fight with. That was besides the fact nobody wanted him as an enemy for fear of loosing face with one of the very few youkai weapon smith's around. Many weapons, she'd found out after a particularly nasty encounter with a cursed sword (for the last person that had pissed Jiji off), were demonic swords in nature, which made his work even more appealing to the youkai populace.

"Kagome, Shippou, did you two hear me?"

They both moaned their agreement though by this point it was a waste of breath.

In another week or so, she and Shippou would miraculously forget their promise and be right back at it. Jiji would tell them to stop, they would do it anyway, and, like usual, she would end up hurt. She kept telling herself she would learn one day when she split her head open but until then…

She gave a moan and Jiji finally stopped working.

He grumbled but set the sword aside and moved into the aisles. He stuck his hand in a jar that he'd finally put in the first row, of the first column, of the first shelf, and pulled back a hand covered in slime.

"You are human, you will kill yourself," he complained coming around to her side.

Lifting the black and pink hoari top, he let loose a rumble of frustration when she tried to dance away, squealing and complaining.

Shippou shook his head watching Kagome's backside dance about in dismay. At least she had shorts on. He imagined being without something under her top would embarrass Kagome more than Jiji really gave a damn about that second.

"But Jiji-"

He growled louder and smeared medicine across her back. She did a strange hop and squealed about it being cold.

"Hush! Would you rather not be able to move later."

She still wiggled but let him finish.

"Fix your clothes and go do something with yourself. You have some relatively simple chores to do right."

"I have to wash clothes," she grumbled, hobbling away like an old woman.

Jiji only stared dryly at Kagome's retreating form. That wasn't the type of chore he'd been thinking about but he said nothing, only went back to his work. She rubbed the medicine into her back a little more and had the nerve to complain.

"Jiji is this that medicine that stains the clothes?"

Jiji glanced at her, "I don't know," he sighed, searching for a familiar hilt in his box of swords.

"You don't know but you put it on my back."

Jiji pointedly went back to sharpening weapons.

Kagome pouted.

She had bartered the cloth off a merchant friend of Jiji's, who had just been passing through. It had taken almost two hours to talk him into selling. Mostly because the weather resistant cloth was very popular among youkai, of which she was not. The merchant had deemed her unfit to have clothing fit for higher status youkai, even if she had the money to pay, which she had. And damnit, after a hard winter trapped with Jiji and no place to spend her earnings, she had wanted to splurge.

Jiji stepped up to put in a few words, and his angry aura had turned the tides in her favor. A few days later, she had stitched together a new outfit. The very nervous merchant had even thrown in extra cloth for Shippou's clothing for half price. That agreement had come about when Jiji threatened to stomp the poor demons face in...

How she loved Jiji.

In the end, Shippou got three new outfits from the deal.

"Jiji, where are your clothes? I'm doing laundry," she called over the sound of metal rubbing violently against rock. He paused in his work a moment, and tilted his head to a corner over by a pile of weapons, then immediately went back to his work. She managed to look wholly pitiful gathering clothes. Too bad Jiji was blind and wouldn't have helped her right then if held at gunpoint.

She kept disobeying so she didn't really blame him.

Shippou dragged a woven basket over and they both worked to get the dirty clothes outside. Kagome cringed and hissed as her eyes protested their first steps back into sunlight. She silently vowed to give Jiji an earful for suggesting she keep her enhanced night vision activated at all times of the day.

Now it was on permanently and she didn't know if she should be happy, or very pissed. Sure, she could see outstandingly well in the dark now and as he had promised the blurriness in her vision had faded with use. But she wondered how it was of any benefit when the sun blinded her most of the day when she did need to see. After all, she didn't make a habit of wandering about at night.

With a grunt, she set the basket by the basin of water. Walking over to the fire with a pot hanging over it, she pulled the cover off to check on the soup. While they hadn't had breakfast today, they were going to have an excellent soup for lunch. "Shippou!" she called not even having to look around to see that the kit wasn't where she wanted him to be. He'd helped her get the basket out before running for his life. It was time to study. Shippou, the kit, did not like to study.

Living with a youkai that loved to sneak up on her she had taken to using auras to search for someone she wanted. Shippou knew he was supposed to be was sitting over by a rock using a wooden plank Jiji had given him to work on his writing. Instead, he had run off to the tree line to play with bugs. She lifted the soup pot by the handle, ignoring the uncomfortable heat against the palms of her hands.

Kagome sat the soup aside to cool by the rice container that, no matter how much everyone ate, never seemed to run out of freshly cooked rice. She vowed silently to question Jiji on that.

She put a kettle of water over the fire for Jiji's tea.

She glanced up when she saw the kit's bright orange hair pop up in the field of tall grass.

It astounded her how tall the grass had grown when just a few weeks ago, it had been snowing as if hell were freezing over.

It had been a very tough winter, even by Jiji's standards. Between Shippou constantly being bed-ridden with colds, and the shortage of food in the nearby village during the winter, she realized both she and Shippou would be long dead if not for Jiji; especially after the violent vomiting fits she had been subjected to during the winter that he was very sure she had picked up from Shippou.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" the kitsune shouted. Despite his cry, he was already racing toward her and knew what she wanted.

"Finish your writing practice for today, and then you can go play." He slowed to a trot once he was upon her. With a grumble, he went to obey. Kagome smiled at Shippou, and moved to toss some of the dirty clothes into the basin.

"It's not even after noon yet, don't you have to do your lessons first?" he whined.

Kagome shot him a dirty look, and he grinned at her distress.

"No, but I'll make you run if you don't do what I told you too," Kagome scolded.

Shippou's shoulders sagged as he turned back to his plank of wood with a brush in hand.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling bad. She'd been the one to coax Shippou into racing her inside. Now that the fun was over he wanted to play still. She'd started the mess but-

Kagome sighed.

Maybe she could go for a longer run with Shippou later, if her aching back permitted that is.

The young miko went to scrubbing the clothing. Despite her disdain of going near the human village (the wild dogs loved to chase things, mainly her) she did go jogging every day— just not by the village. She had yet to tell Jiji about that little bit of information but she figured if the distance was the same he would let her off.

Every few minutes a growl bubbled up when she found an unaccounted for hole or stain in Shippou's clothes. Kagome stuck a finger through the armpit of one shirt, and the kit smiled sheepishly when he saw her scowl.

"Now how did you do this?" she demanded. Shippou shrugged, ducking his head a little at her anger.

She tossed the top into the pile of clean, but wet, clothes already in the basket and shook her head. It was damn hard making Shippou's clothes because he was so small. Trying to copy the style of clothing he had worn for as long as she had known him, she had worked long and hard to make his outfits. Her fingers ached when she even thought of all the work.

Standing, she picked up the basket of clean clothes and went to hang them on the clotheslines. Shippou went back to work, focusing hard so he wouldn't hear kagome grumble.

Shippou's clothing and the bit of education he had received before their meeting raised a question of the kits status. His clothes were very well made and more durable than anything she had ever come across. Shippou had already started on his writing, reading, and math. He had already been at a decent level before she'd decided to continued his lessons. She tilted her head in thought, but shrugged it off when something else caught her undivided attention.

Her body went rigid when she felt a youkai aura approaching. Shippou glanced up at her, uncertainly. She waved a hand. It wasn't unusual for a youkai to come see Jiji for something, mostly weapons. Shippou turned back to his work and Kagome finished hanging clothes and resisted the urge to flare her aura and chase of Jiji's customer. Said youkai landed in the clearing not ten minutes later. Kagome turned from her work to glance at the youkai, and he stared at her in return.

He was a humanoid youkai who stood a few inches taller than she did. He had short, black and red hair that seemed wild and looked like it had been cut without any care to how it would turn out, but then again it was a unique style that made his handsome features stand out. He had that beautiful face that seemed common in any humanoid-like youkai she'd come across.

He was young and leaning toward the same 'wild handsome' as Kouga. His eyes were a strange and very light brown color with specks of lime-green in the iris. Under each eye was a green stripe that stayed close to the eye then vanished off into his hair.

She had learned to examine the type of fighter by body type. This youkai had a graceful body, like a dancer. He was most likely a fighter who liked to move around and was very flexible with devastating effect. She pegged him more of an assassin, or someone who didn't go toe-to-toe with other fighters very often. His body wouldn't allow for it very long before he would be overpowered by a bigger youkai. One good example of such a tank was Jiji, five foot eleven and built like a brick wall.

This new arrival did look the type to dance around you and tease you into a rage during a fight.

He examined her in equal depth, and then they both stared each other down a moment, neither willing to back down. Unfortunately, the bubbling of the teakettle caught Kagomes attention. She tossed a shirt onto the line and walked slowly, cautiously, around him to the kettle. The youkai turned away and started into the cave, and Kagome pouted at his dismissal. He didn't seem to notice Shippou, who had been staring a hole into his back.

He vanished into the cave. Water set aside to cool, she snuck in after him and spotted their customer at the counter with Jiji. She ignored him in favor of grabbing the wooden bowls, cups, and utensils she had set on one of the shelves earlier.

Walking back outside, she sat everything down and scooped some soup into a bowl along with some rice. The miko poured the hot water into one of the cups, then stood with the bowl and cup in hand. Kagome walked back inside and paused at a small, off-to-the-side shelf with many small jars on it. These jars contained tea, and lots of it. Jiji was well off money wise and could always afford his favorite teas. She checked one of the jars on the bottom shelf, where her favorite kind of tea always was. Yesterday, Jiji and his guest had emptied it out, much to her dismay. She licked her lips happily when she found the jar of mint tea full.

She didn't know where he got the tea leaves, but all of them were addictive beyond reason.

She went for the black tea though, which was Jiji's current favorite, and with a scooping spoon, dumped the leaves into his cup. Taking the bowl of food back into her hands, she walked toward the counter and around it this time for fear of spilling hot tea on herself. She put the bowl of food in his Jiji's hands and sat his tea on the counter.

"Thank you, little one," he hummed.

Kagome hugged him happily. "No, thank you."

He grunted in confusion. Their guest watched their interaction in fascination. Kagome grinned, pressing her cheek to his. "Mint tea," she purred.

"Oh," he whispered playfully. She happily bounced away to go prepare her own tea. Feeling a stare on her she paused and turned to glare at their guest. He didn't try to hide the fact he was eyeing her bare legs and Kagome couldn't decide if she should be flattered or angry. She settled for a growl.

He seemed a bit surprised if not miffed by her response. "You have a miko as your servant?" he commented to Jiji, not taking his eyes off her.

Kagome bristled, and while her growls left something to be desired, her hiss made cats proud.

Their guest smirked coldly at her.

"She must not know any better," he continued. Jiji hummed, eating slowly.

"She doesn't seem to understand that miko's kill our kind and we should be enemies, but I'm not complaining," Jiji admitted. "She's a good girl though, so if you have a problem with my little one, then you should leave Sin-sama."

Not yet…

"I-I don't have any problem with your little human pet," he admitted quickly, obviously confused.

"She's not a pet, she's my little one," Jiji corrected as if chastising a child. Kagome sent Jiji an amused glance. Sin was oblivious to Jiji's playful tone.

"O-Oh, little one, but she's human. Why are you claiming her as yours?" the younger youkai demanded.

Damn it, she knew he wanted to do it, why was he holding back?

Jiji shrugged. "Why not? She hasn't been corrupted by other mikos. She protects whoever else may need it, the kit, herself," Jiji paused with a dry glance to Sin, "you. She is not a threat to you if you don't harm what is hers," Jiji explained. "I have no children of my own, and she's a fine little one. I might as well claim her as my own." Kagome blushed and glanced over her shoulder. "I've grown quite fond of my little one while she's been here, I'd hate to see her harmed in any way." There was a threat in his words that his tone swore he would carry out quite painfully.

Sin shifted uncomfortably, glancing between Jiji and Kagome. She stared at Jiji with burning cheeks and wide, warm eyes. "You aren't the first customer I've explained this to, and you won't be the last. I say again, is there a problem?" Sin stared at Kagome a moment before finally conceding.

"No, I don't have a problem with your child."

There it is!

Jiji gave a shit-eating grin.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth to stop a snicker.

"Good," he all but chirped, tilting his head in a manner that reminded Kagome of someone playing stupid.

"Now what can I do for you Sin-sama?" the weapons master asked pleasantly.

"Kagome-chan, can I eat now?" Shippou called from the mouth of the cave. Sin's gaze darted to the fox kit.

"She really has a fox kit!" Sin sputtered. Kagome rolled her eyes at the youkai as Shippou ran in.

He paused to eye Sin warily. "Should you not be with your parents, kit?"

Shippou scowled at him, but Kagome stepped between him and Shippou. "He's an orphan. I take care of him, and that's all you need to know." Sin frowned as she took Shippou's hand and walked away.

"What a-" he searched for the right word, "fascinating human."

"Yes... she hasn't realized that's what draws the most attention to her," Jiji admitted. "My little one loves to fight with others. She has a healthy dose of fear for youkai that should be present in even other youkai, but she's not afraid to fight and defend her beliefs." Jiji shrugged. "You should get to know her, you'd like her Sin-sama," the old youkai suggested.

"She's a human," Sin snapped.

Jiji shrugged the younger youkai's comment off.

"So? She's a powerful little human and she doesn't have the same foul scent as most humans either. I saw to that," He pointed out with a toothy grin. Sin glanced at the old youkai in confusion but didn't think to find out what he meant.

"She figured out how to see in the dark like a youkai. The fox kit says her eyes glow in the darkness like a youkai's also," he said a bit gleefully. "Do you know if other humans can do that? I've asked but nobody knows so far," he inquired curiously.

Sin's eyes narrowed. "Humans can't do that," he assured.

Jiji was silent a moment. "Well, she can, so surely other mikos can too," he huffed.

"No, I've fought mikos in the dead of night during the new moon. They can't see." Sin grumbled. "Their power burns their eyes when they try."

Jiji went silent again for a long moment. "Then surely Kagome must have a talent for picking up weird new powers, because she can see in the dark. I demand it of her." Jiji nodded to himself thoughtfully. Sin eyed the old youkai curiously, but again chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I'm debating if I should find her a youkai mate. She's not normal. A human male is not worthy of her, nor would they tolerate her unique personality. If they hurt her for disobedience, I would have to kill them," he said this with such nonchalance Sin could only stare.

"You're serious? You're actually claiming her as yours?"

Jijis eyes opened a bit, but even as he focused on Sin, it was as if he were looking right through him. Sin shivered a bit, having only seen the elder youkai's pink eyes once when he was a small child. His father had started an argument with Jiji. That particular argument had ended badly with his father hobbling away while nursing a broken jaw.

He didn't want to repeat his father's mistakes.

"I am a very serious person," he said calmly. Had Sin known Jiji better, he would have caught the laughing undertone in the demon's voice. "I just told you she is my little one, you didn't believe me?" the inflection in Jiji's voice told Sin he was offended.

"W-wait! I didn't mean-" Sin smacked his forehead, and Jiji gave an amused smile as he finished off his meal.

"You are heir to a clan. You can't let the common folk like myself fluster you, Sin-sama." Sin looked a bit ashamed even as he glared at the counter in his frustration.

"Yes, you have always given me fine advice since I was that kit's age. I don't know why I choose now to question your logic, even on the human." He sighed deeply.

Jiji nodded approvingly. "Now, you still haven't told me what you need." Sin nodded absently, and began rattling off a list of things. Jiji stared at him with open eyes, the dangerous gleam no longer present, and Sin recognized the expression of 'are you serious?' on the old youkai's face. Jiji was silent a moment as he made a mental list of all the weapons and supplies needed. "Are you preparing a small army for war?" he asked playfully.

Sin chuckled. "Something like that," he admitted.

"Ah, are you trying to be sneaky Sin-sama?" Sin blushed, and glared at Jiji.

"Well, as you can be sneaky, I can be aggravating. Kagome will make your weapons." he said with the kindest smile.

Sin looked at Jiji, horrified. "I don't want a weak human's weapon!" he cried. "You're going to get us killed!" he accused.

"What, did you think I was going to sit and make a slew of demon weapons? I bet you can't pay for them all and Kagome can make a good sword as well as any."

The boy blushed.

"But Jiji-"

Jiji looked at Sin in mock horror. "Are you questioning my logic again, young one?"

Sin bit this tongue to keep from screaming in anger, and made motion of strangling the old youkai.

"What are you doing?"

Sin looked back to see Kagome staring at him, highly amused. He snarled at Kagome even as his face turned a most dashing cherry red. Jiji gave a belly laugh, and Sin glared at the old youkai, who obviously knew Kagome had been standing there. "How did you sneak up on me girl?" Sin demanded. Kagome pointed to Jiji in a child-like manner.

"Jiji taught me how to hide myself," she answered immediately.

"And how long have you been there?" Kagome bit her lip debating if she should tell him or not.

With a shrug, she made her decision, "Since you accused Jiji of trying to get you killed."

Sin's face burned with embarrassment and shame.

He slammed his fist on the counter. "Damn you old fart!" he fumed.

Jiji laughed again, even as Sin stormed out.

"Come back in a week!" Jiji called, waving after the young demon. When Sin's aura had left the area, Jiji turned on her with a grin that made her pale.

"Did I miss something important?" she asked warily.

"Yes you did. You're going to be making Sin-sama's weapons."

She thought she would die right then.

"I can't! I've only been learning this stuff, like, seven months," she sputtered frantically.

"He wants quickly disposable weapons. Most of my weapons are infused with youki, and it's very hard for me to do otherwise now. Your weapons, on the other hand, are more suited to monks, mikos, even creatures like earthly spirits, but for a youkai, they have no special properties that can be called on. It'll be easier for you to make weapons that can be used and left behind in the heat of battle simply because you haven't even practiced making anything more."

Jiji pet her head then reached for his forgotten food. "Don't fret, I'll stand over you and make sure you do what is needed."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Jiji just likes to bother people," came Shippou's sigh.

Kagome's eyes briefly flickered to the cave entrance where she had left Shippou a few moments ago. The kit stood on the counter shaking his head even as he grinned. "That's why Jiji and I get along so well!" the kit chirped. Kagome groaned and bowed her head in defeat.

XXXXXX

The door slid open with a creak that made the rats in the room flinch and scatter. Only the sound of nails hitting the solid stone and heavy breathing echoed in the room.

Kana slid the door closed, obviously unaffected by the loud scraping sound it emitted. She stood a long moment staring at the door, lost in thought before she gathered herself and turned slowly to face her father, maker, and soon to be executioner. She did not believe herself above Naraku's usual treatment of his offspring. If they were not useful, he re-absorbed them. Simple.

"Kana," Naraku's voice whispered from the darkness of a corner. Despite the moonlight flowing in from the hole in the roof, the light seemed repelled from Naraku's form, or rather it wasn't being repelled, but absorbed.

She walked a little closer, and as she did so, she began to see glimpses of his hulking form. Tentacles covered in slime, bulging pieces of flesh that shook and writhed when he moved–another transformation to go. She briefly wondered if he would need more strength for this transformation; would he absorb Kagura back into himself? Or maybe she herself. It was a fleeting thought, so she ignored it in favor of hearing her master out.

"Have you found the girl?" His voice was a low whisper that cracked and shook as if he were in pain.

"No, I have not," Kana answered staring directly into Naraku's flaming red eyes.

"What do you mean you have not," Naraku hissed in a low voice.

Kana remained unfazed, "Where ever Kagome has gone, there is powerful magic protecting her. Even I cannot catch a glimpse of her unless she is in a human village. I saw her only once, and never again."

Naraku was silent a long moment. "Powerful magic that even you cannot get past? There aren't many who could do such a thing," he mused aloud. "It would have to be a spell specifically made to hide her. Hmm."

"Her friends do not know where she has gone either? She has effectively vanished from view all but that one time you say she appeared for a bit?" he rasped, turning fully to Kana. His movements made the room shake, and the already unstable ceiling crumbled a little. Kana glanced up as dust fell into her hair. She turned back to Naraku, not even bothering to wipe the dust from her pristine, white hair. Why her master had chosen such a rundown, abandoned castle to hide in for his transformation was beyond her comprehension.

"Yes, I saw her once."

"Tell me what you saw, did you get a good glimpse of the terrain at least?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"The time I saw her through my mirror, I didn't have enough time to glance around to find where she was exactly. The moment the spell caster realized I was watching her, I was violently ejected from my vision. Then, the mirror cracked." She traced the lines running across the smooth surface of the mirror. It was only a little cracked, and the broken piece on the side of her mirror would fit in her palm if taken out, but the fact someone had managed to do such damage without even seeing her face-to-face was still baffling.

"The miko has an amazing ability to attach herself to powerful youkai. I wouldn't be surprised if she convinced a new friend she met to cast this spell, for the moment she is out of our reach, but that is fine." Naraku shifted in the darkness, "It won't last forever. Inuyasha's group is testament to that. They're at each other's throats without their little miko. They will go find her to keep their own lives or she will find them," he purred.

'Sadly, they still fight together when I send hordes. No matter. As I said, it won't last' Naraku inhaled deeply.

"Have you been watching our other target? I'm sure he doesn't have such luck with youkai that he can hide himself."

Kana turned mirror to show him the vision he wished. He stared at the mirror a long moment.

Naraku seemed strangely pleased, but she couldn't be certain because his face was hidden in the darkness. "This human lord...I believe I can use him. Send Kagura out to speak to this human," he murmured, turning away fully. Kana nodded amd turned to obey.

Naraku stared at the wall, lost in thought. "A youkai cannot fight a miko and hope to get away unscathed, but a miko cannot harm a human. Let's see how much longer you can hide with a human to fight," he chuckled to himself.

XXXXXXX

Jiji sat silently by the fire as it crackled and danced. His eyes were cracked open a tad to watch the fire and the food over the fire. It was always nice to see the beautiful colors of the blaze, especially for someone who couldn't see otherwise. Naturally, he developed an unhealthy love of fire because it had been the first thing he had ever seen. Despite his love of the dangerous element, his attention was on the container in his hands. The vial was small and carved from wood instead of glass, but it served its purpose to hold the precious liquid he was trying to complete. He absently ran a finger over the carvings he had etched into the vial. He could not read but his father had been an avid reader and collector of information. This particular spell had been drilled into his head when his father had worried his son's disability would make him a target.

He clenched the tiny object in his hand, and looked into the fire absently as he searched for any auras. He didn't need Shippou or Kagome being nosey just yet. Shippou was off in a field, and Kagome was inside working on the weapons he'd assigned to her.

Jiji nodded to himself and looked down to the tiny bits of herbs lying before him on small bits of paper. He sat the vial aside and cupped his hands together. After a long moment, a small ball of water appeared in his hands. When the ball of water became about the size of a ping-pong ball, he moved one hand away slowly. The youkai sat a moment, waiting, and once he was satisfied the little orb wouldn't burst, he picked up the little pieces of paper and slowly, one by one, dumped the herbs onto it. He watched the orb spin violently in his hands, mixing the ingredients as he murmured an incantation under his breath. The ball of water began to turn brown, but then the brown color began to concentrate itself into a smaller ball inside the bigger ping-pong sized ball. He watched it carefully as the water around the core began to clear, and when he was finished, he eyed his work with a critical eye.

A gust of wind blew the little bits of paper that had held the herbs away, but he ignored it.

Bringing his free hand up, he stuck a finger into the orb and paused just as his claw penetrated the core. Slowly, he pulled his finger away and the brown core followed the digit, flowing through like water. The core now extracted from the orb, he swirled his finger absently. The orb was useless now, so he tossed it to the ground nearby and it exploded upon impact before dissolving into the ground.

He turned his attention back on the swirling brown liquid, and smiled in approval. Grabbing the vial, he popped the cork off and willed the brown liquid to go in. It quickly filled the container, and Jiji took it carefully in his hands. A few sniffs of the liquid gained his approval. He put his thumb to his lips and bit down to draw a bit of blood. Before the trivial wound could heal, he let his blood join the other mixture and was satisfied. He sealed the vial quickly and tossed it into the fire.

With a smile, he stood in relief and walked over toward the tree line where he had tied a fish to hang earlier that morning. He circled the person sized catch, sniffing lightly. "Poison," He rubbed his nose thoughtfully, "I couldn't be too sure earlier, but now I am."

A swipe of his claws cut the fish free from the tree and he caught it before it hit the ground. The fish was half his height and a two thirds his weight. He admired his own skills a long moment. With a hum, he walked over to a plank of wood and lay the massive fish across the make-shift cutting board. Taking up a nearby knife, he went to cleaning and gutting the fish. The half he didn't plan to use today he wrapped in some paper to be taken care of later.

The top half of the fish was left for him to use. The first matter to take care of was the eyes. Kagome would absolutely refuse to eat a fish with three eyes, even if she wouldn't be eating the head. Today, if she caught a glimpse of the fish, he would have to fight with her to make her eat something. And that was just a pain in the ass.

She didn't need to know it was a demonic fish, she just needed to know it was the only thing keeping her from starving. He cut out the third eye of the fish, and threw his head back as he tossed it into his mouth and swallowed. He smacked his lips and rubbed his stomach absently. "I'm going to have heart burn later." He loved cooked meat, that didn't necessarily mean his food had to be cooked, just the benefit of being a youkai. But, moving on…

Next, he worked on cutting out slices that both Kagome and Shippou could eat easily. He cut out the poison-creating organs of the fish. A few extra herbs would take care of the poison still in the flesh, as Kagome couldn't handle that just yet. He skewered their meal for the day and sat it by the fire to cook.

As he sat down to relax, Kagome finally decided to emerge from the cave. He smiled when he heard her stomach growl and her tired groan. "Working hard?"

She only grunted and sat down beside him. Kagome snuggled into his side with another groan and he chuckled, lifting his arm and draping it across her side to allow her more space. He could make out her soot-covered face from the corner of his eye.

"How can you do that every day?" she grumbled.

"You get used to it," he promised.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Making weapons isn't for me then; I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"It's a good skill to know though, just in case you don't have a choice but to make your own weapons. Saves money too."

She only frowned and pushed herself more into his side. They sat in silence almost fifteen minutes just watching the fire.

"You smell like fish" she muttered, turning her face into his shirt.

Jiji only pet her side.

The sound of Kagome's stomach broke their peace, and he cracked a toothy smile. Her face burned in embarrassment, "Why are you making so much food today? Fish _and_ soup?"

He shrugged. "The soup is left over from this morning, and I simply got lucky with the fish and needed to cook it." She didn't question him anymore on the matter, and was content to sit attached to his side.

He stroked her side and glanced down again at this rare opportunity to sit and look at his ward. Her hair was getting longer, but she had lost so much weight during the harsh winter. He had lost weight too and only Shippou had been spared. The kit had been sick and he was a child, of course he got food before the adults.

Kagome was very thin, almost sickly so compared to her very healthy weight when he had met her. She hadn't complained of being hungry, probably because she knew of the situation. Besides there being a lack of food, it had taken him a long time to figure out humans had different dietary needs than an old youkai like himself. He didn't have to eat everyday while she and the kit did, which was another problem. She didn't notice she had lost weight, that or she didn't really mind, after all females of every species loved to diet for some unfathomable reason. Now that it was easier to hunt and he could actually leave his cave without freezing to death, food was no longer an issue because he could easily get around to hunt or buy it. He wanted badly to get her back to her previous weight.

Little things like that gave you an edge in tough times like these.

Right now, he wanted her diet to change. If he fed her right, her body would fix itself a lot faster than if he left her alone and hoped it got better. If she ate like him, he could worry less about what she needed to eat.

"Kagome?"

She glanced up blearily at him. "Go fetch Shippou so you two can eat. The fish is almost done."

Kagome nodded absently and slowly pulled herself up from the warm little spot in his side. She climbed to her feet, and started in the direction she sensed the fox kit. Jiji stood and once she was at an acceptable distance, he pulled his sleeve back. He took a breath and flexed his hand a bit nervously.

While he loved fire, he was rightly wary of being burned. His abilities gave him a semblance of control over fire, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt playing with said force of nature. He reached into the fire slowly, fighting not to flinch as the flames danced around his arm, but never burned him. He searched under the hanging pot of soup for the vial he had tossed into the fire earlier. The charred surface of the container met his fingers and he quickly grabbed it and slowly pulled his arm from the flames.

With a wary sigh, he ran his fingers over the surface of the vial. Despite it having been submerged in fire, it was only warm to the touch. He turned and walked toward the cave. When he found teacups, he took them over to the tiny shelf with all of his personal teas on it. He wiped the soot from his hands onto his clothing before pulling the top off the vial and pouring it into one of the cups. Next, he added mint tea leaves to the cup. In another empty cup, he put some kind of spice tea. Shippou had begged him for it, and he had obliged. His own cup was soon full of black tea.

Gathering the cups ,bowls, and utensils, he walked back outside to the fire pit. Shippou and Kagome were making their way back over to the pit. Shippou chatted happily while Kagome listened with a fond smile. Spotting him with all the supplies, they quickly rushed over to help. Kagome took the cups, and Shippou took the bowls, leaving Jiji with the chopsticks. He raised an eyebrow then looked to them. "I am capable of handling this myself."

"Nugh ugh! Jiji is old, let us do it!" Jiji frowned, annoyed, and Shippou grinned cheekily as they sat down for dinner around the fire. Before Kagome could notice the tealeaves in one of the cups were wet, he was able to swipe the cups from her and serve the tea. He set the cup of mint tea before her as she served the food. Shippou got his food first and with a cry of 'ITADAKIMASU' began demolishing his meal.

Kagome ate at a more reserved pace. Jiji found he couldn't eat because he kept chuckling. "Kit, you'll choke if you don't slow down." Shippou looked up, his cheeks stuffed with food and his face covered in soup soaked rice.

"No I-" Shippou gave a wheeze, his eyes widening when a bit of rice went down the wrong pipe. He set his meal down and beat frantically on his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes skyward as she pounded Shippou's back roughly. When he could breathe correctly, he smiled at her with watery eyes and Kagome looked at him critically. Jiji shook his head amused.

Shippou cleared his throat with a few rough coughs "How did you know what I was doing?" he called across the fire to him.

"I can hear you, silly kit," Jiji answered dully.

"…Okay, I want to know how you can see across the fire though," Jiji paused and looked up and Kagome looked between them thoughtfully.

"I don't know," he said as he shrugged.

Another silence fell over them as they all worked on filling their stomachs.

"Jiji, what type of youkai are you?"

His attention turned on Kagome. The eager gleam in Shippou's eyes told him Shippou approved of the question to fill the silence of their meal.

"I am part wolf," he answered after a long pause.

"What's the other half?" Shippou asked immediately.

Jiji pressed his lips together, and Kagome shifted sensing he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I purposely left that out so I wouldn't have to tell you kit," he growled.

That didn't stop Shippou.

"If you didn't want me to ask, you should have just said you were a wolf!" Shippou pointed out. Kagome frowned at the rude comment and made a note to scold Shippou later.

"I'm not just a wolf. I'd would be lying if I said so," Jiji replied a bitter tone sneaking into his voice.

"Grown-ups lie to kids all the time," Shippou responded confidently.

Kagome coughed a bit when the food in her mouth took on a sour taste.

The two males stared each other down, and Kagome had the sudden urge to go to her room and leave them to their arguing. She wasn't very surprised when Jiji chose not to get up and simply leave the vicinity. Of course, Jiji was never one to leave an argument. He was stubborn and very confident in his fighting ability and he had threatened enough youkai to reinforce that image. The problem was this wasn't fighting, it was debating and he was talking to a very wise and clever little kit.

"My father was a black wolf, my mother a Spirit of fire," he finally spat out. Both Kagome and Shippou appeared stupefied.

'How is that possible?' they both thought to themselves.

Jiji already knew what they were thinking. "Spirits can take on bodies of flesh if they are powerful enough," he grumbled.

Shippou and Kagome nodded dumbly, and went back to their meals, their thoughts racing. Shippou finished quickly and, not wanting to sit with the two quiet adults, raced off to play in the forest.

"I'll talk to him later for being so rude," Kagome murmured.

"It's fine, he's a fox kit. It's what foxes do," he answered quietly as he took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. Kagome took a drink of her own tea and smiled happily at the mint taste. Jiji smiled to himself, suddenly feeling as if that conversation had never taken place. As long as she drank the potion once a month, he could keep the silly girl safe, that made his life that much easier.

"Besides, it's not that important."

Kagome frowned at him. "It is," she insisted. A tired look flashed across his face and Kagome looked away, frightened that Jiji suddenly looked his age. "I-I think it's cool your mom was a fire spirit, I bet that was an interesting childhood!"

Jiji tilted his head, then nodded in agreement, his lips twitching upward. "It was," he admitted. He stood with a sigh. "Finish that tea and come inside so I can check your weapons."

Kagome smiled brightly and saluted him playfully "Hai sir!"

With a chuckle from her teacher, she turned back around to finish her tea.

XXXXXXXXX

Hurray for chapter 3!

Thanks

RXR

(revised 6/5/12)


	4. The Clan

Hurray for Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I WANT SESSHOU-KUN and maybe mokomoko too!

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Jiji: The Clan

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on you two we must get back before Kagome's boyfriend decides to show up"

Kagome paused and wobbled precariously on a rock. She turned uncertainly and glared back at Jiji and Shippou. They both gave shit-eating grins.

"Sin is not my boyfriend!"

Shippou squinted thoughtfully, "We never said Sin."

She threw her hands up in frustration and kept marching.

Despite her constant denial, she wasn't getting out of this so easy. Sin had shown up again at the cave about 3 days ago and commissioned an extra sword for himself. For some reason he didn't want his previous order yet, but that was fine because she wasn't finished. He then proceeded to flirt with her.

She had easily figured out Sin had a small crush on her even if he claimed otherwise. He had quickly assured her that he was simply bored and trying to irritate her. She was very sure at that point that he didn't realize he had a crush and who was she to tell him.

Despite all that, he had no problem expressing how much he liked her. This resulted in him touching her thigh inappropriately seconds before a certain kit had walked in to find Kagome trapped against a wall with Sin seemingly molesting her. Shippou had then proceeded to go tell on them to Jiji.

Sin had run away before Jiji could catch him.

Kagome blushed in mortification, 'Of all the times for Shippou to get up early' she thought annoyed. She couldn't decide if she was upset because Shippou had caused Sin to flee for fear of losing his manhood or if she was upset because of the teasing the kits 'discovery' caused. With a nod, she quickly decided her standing in the whole situation.

"I don't even like Sin," she grumbled.

"That's a lie" Jiji shot back immediately.

Kagome pouted but she wasn't in the mood to fight with Jiji over boys.

"How did he go from scowling at me to a crush stricken school-boy."

Jiji scratched his chin. He didn't understand the reference but didn't tell her who had put the idea in Sin's head. The boy was still impressionable and Jiji's good opinion of Kagome had obviously done something for Sin. He'd met Kagome all of three times and she'd scowled at him every instance. Twice he'd snuck up to glare at Kagome from a tree and observe before the freaked out miko had run for her Jiji. During his more recent visit, Sin had been smart enough to come with an excuse, a new sword to be made by his crush.

"He's a stalker," Shippou decided.

"He's an idiot with a crush" Kagome sighed gustily. She felt her ears burning, "It's kind of cute actually."

Jiji smiled "Do you have a crush on him too."

Kagome turned on him with a growl.

"I don't," she announced firmly.

"But you said it was 'kind of cute'"

"So!"

Jiji only laughed. "But you like something about him?"

Kagome thought about it. "Actually I do. He's a good smooth talker," She admitted.

Jiji nodded to himself, "is that how he got his hand up your skirt the last time."

Kagome blushed to her toes and Shippou laughed. Jiji grinned.

"That was a mistake," she insisted, "we were talking and suddenly he had a hand on my thigh." She paused and stuck her tongue out at Jiji, "I was talking about how he talked you down after you caught him." She grinned, "I should have taken a picture when you hopped the counter. Priceless!"

Jiji hummed in thought, ignoring what he didn't want to hear, "Well, he'd better have some savvy conversation skills. If that's how he goes about wooing females then he won't live long without them."

'I like how forward he was. Reminds me of a bad boy from the future,' she thought, 'but he wasn't kouga-ish forward which is a plus in my book.' Kouga assumed the moment he'd claimed her that she would bend to his will. Sin thought along the lines of a more average male. A woman wanted to be wooed, charmed, treated like she had an opinion, at least Kagome was the type of woman who liked it.

Jiji kneeled and Kagome squealed when he took the back of her top and lifted her as if she were a pup. Once on her feet he smiled down at her, "He's the heir to a good clan. He'd treat you well."

Kagome glanced away sharply, "what do I care if he's some clan heir. It makes him more annoying that's what it does"

Jiji thought about her response, shrugged, and pet her head absently, "Hironori would be a pain by himself, the clan does add extra barriers to such a relationship," he admitted.

"Hironori?"

"Sin's father."

"Ah," she scratched her nose as Jiji turned and leisurely began climbing again. She shook off her previous thoughts and followed his steps.

"Where are we going Jiji" She huffed. Jiji climbed the rocks with ease and Shippou had the luxury of sitting on either adult's head for the ride.

When he glanced back he wobbled. balanced between two rocks, then glanced at her. "You'll see when we get there" Kagome rolled her eyes but kept climbing.

About five minutes later, they finally reached a dirt path to walk on. Kagome wrinkled her nose as she wiggled her toes in the dirt experimentally. It actually felt pretty good to be shoeless. Jiji began walking and she followed him without a second thought. They had been traveling since before dawn and she desperately wanted to know why. The old wolf was stubborn and refused to tell.

"Jiji don't you worry people are going to rob the cave" she asked falling in step with him.

He smirked and Shippou looked down trying to see Jiji's face from atop his head. "Let them steal what they like. Is fighting for a few pieces of steel worth getting hurt over" Kagome thought about it and looked away with a shrug.

She frowned in amusement then peered up at him though her eyelashes, "You have your money hidden somewhere else other than the cave" she stated in a knowing tone.

Jiji sent her a grin and Kagome shook her head. It was a well know fact that Jiji liked money because he liked expensive tea and nice clothes. Of course, he said he didn't care now, but he would have a fit if anyone was a threat of stealing all his hard earned money.

"What if they stole everything?"

"Everything?"

"All the weapons" she provided, "there are people fighting wars right now."

He shrugged, "Now, for stealing my whole livelihood, I would have to go steal it back."

"I thought you didn't care."

"Steel costs money. To replace it all, I would not have money for tea or extra things we need." He frowned at that.

"It all boils down to your money?"

"Yes."

Kagome burst out laughing.

Soon the path began to get wider as they got higher up the slope and before long the path gave way to another forest.

A bit past midday, they stopped on the very empty path and sat down to enjoy some rice balls for lunch. Shippou sat in Kagome's lap and ate. Jiji assured them he was fine. He was content to sit and wait patiently for them to finish their meals.

"Kagome are you going to marry Sin," Kagome blushed and sent Shippou a glare. She had assumed they were done teasing her, she was obviously wrong.

"No I'm not Shippou" she sighed.

Jiji paid them no heed as he sat lost in thought. Both Shippou and Kagome looked to him startled when he suddenly stood and did the strangest thing, he pet the bottom of her feet. She looked to him strangely, "I thought something was strange, where are your shoes?"

Kagome bit her lip glancing at him apprehensively and turned her eyes skyward in thought. It had been a while since she had actually worn shoes. Her tennis shoes had died horrible deaths months ago, courtesy of a pack of wild dogs. They had caught her, to escape she had given her shoes up as chew toys.

She frowned a bit as she prepared to say the one thing she never thought would come from her own lips.

"I don't have shoes"

Shippou seemed to find this announcement hilarious if his shaking body and knowing smile were any clue.

Jiji's forehead wrinkled in thought, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome shrugged, he obviously didn't see the gesture. "Being shoeless isn't too bad," she pointed out weakly.

"You're a human, that's not good, what if you hurt your feet," Jiji scolded.

Kagome shrugged again "I'll be okay"

He scowled a bit, while he wasn't worried about her getting sick at this point. He didn't need her getting something like worms or some weird foot ailment. Despite his concern he couldn't do anything for her at the moment. He didn't need shoes and neither did the kit so it wasn't as if he could offer her his own.

Kagome stuffed the remainder of her rice ball in her mouth and stood as Jiji spoke, "How about we get you a pair of shoes and maybe a kimono too. Those smirt–short outfits you like are improper."

Kagome scowled but she kept her comments to herself. She scooped Shippou up in her arms as he continued his meal. They began walking again.

"Can I choose the kimono, you are kinda blind without fire in your face" Kagome teased.

She smirked at the twitch of Jiji's eyebrow, "No" he chirped happily.

Kagome pouted and Shippou laughed.

"Just for that, you can expect the ugliest kimono I can find," he promised. Kagome pouted as Shippou laughed even harder.

A few hours later she was feeling exhausted from walking and her arms were burning from holding Shippou so long, the silly kit had fallen asleep and she hadn't thought to wake him and make him walk. Before she could begin to complain, Jiji stopped and moved the sword strapped on his back to hang on his waist

"Get on," he ordered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. He took Shippou from her and sat the kit on his head. Shippou looked around a bit startled by the sudden movement but held on tight to Jiji's head when he realized what was about to happen. "Get on my back," he ordered again, "we need to reach our destination tonight."

Kagome nodded not willing to cause a fuss over a free ride. She bit back a squeal of excitement when he stood with her securely on his back. Kagome peeked over Jiji's shoulder and he sighed, "Hold on tight."

He took off into the trees like lightening and Kagome howled in laughter as a rush of excitement hit her. It had been so long since she had moved so quickly through the forest like this with Inuyasha. She found she missed the feel of the wind, the adrenaline rush it brought when he leapt high into the trees.

Jiji was much faster than Inuyasha and his movements were a lot smoother. The trees blurred past them and both she and Shippou laughed insanely.

The ride quickly became boring though.

By the time they reached their destination, everything was a sleep hazed blur and it was pitch black around them. She was startled awake when Jiji's run suddenly stopped. When she looked, she saw a short path lit by torches and a few pairs of eyes–glowing eyes. There was a demon with black hair standing in Jiji's path talking to him but the demon seemed to be staring at her. Kagome yawned a bit allowing herself to tune in to the conversation.

"… arrived. Why did you bring 'that' with you?" asked a gruff male voice.

Kagome couldn't make out his face but she was really too tired to care.

"This little one is mine, she'll be treated well along with the kit or I will blow you all to hell," Jiji said in a sweet and calm voice.

Kagome knew he had that disarming smile on his face but she shivered involuntarily at the violent undertone.

The youkai's gaze darted to Shippou on Jiji's head. The kit sat tense, far more alert than Kagome was, his eyes darting wildly. Finally, after a tense silence, he looked to Kagome his eyes narrow, "She is a miko. Her power makes my nose burn. You would sacrifice the clan for-"

Jiji snorted, "I have no love for this clan. I am here because I'm trying to remain on speaking terms with my family. You all make it exceedingly difficult."

"Hakui you are truly the shame of our clan, attaching yourself to-" Jiji moved so fast the demon didn't even think to move before a hand was wrapped around his neck ready to snap it like a twig.

"The shame of this retched clan could burn you all alive, did you forget that old 'friend'" Jiji's chuckle was cold hateful and very un-Jiji like. Kagome sat dazed refusing to believe this sight before her was anything but a dream. The demon looked at Jiji with unholy fear in his eyes. Jiji released him and he stumbled away with a pained gasp. Shippou whimpered quietly but remained silent otherwise.

The demon looked at Jiji in disgust but was smart enough not to voice his opinion again. "They'll be taken care of during your stay," he rasped.

Jiji smiled, "Show me where I can let these two sleep"

The demon nodded quickly and led them toward the dimly lit cave at the end of the path. They walked inside and Kagome remained unaware of the stares as they were led to a futon in a corner of the massive cave. There were other youkai asleep in the area and some were awake but nobody made a sound. Jiji slid Kagome off his back and stumbled a bit before looking to him in question.

"Lay down" he murmured pointing to the futon. Kagome sat down and frowned sleepily at Jiji and the other youkai watching them carefully. He pulled Shippou from the top of his head and smoothed his hair down as he sat the kit on the floor.

The futon was obviously for sleeping, so she laid down and curled herself into a ball. Jiji smiled a bit.

Shippou shifted nervously shooting the other demon a wary glance "Jiji are you angry?"

Jiji raised an eyebrow "I'm fine kit. You go rest, and tell me if anybody does anything to you or Kagome."

Shippou's frown deepened, "Kagome might get upset if you hurt someone"

Jiji chuckled, "Kagome is very naïve. We are youkai, if I must kill to get my point across then I must. To bed with you kit," Shippou sighed and walked to Kagome.

He eyed her a moment with a pout "Kagome-chan move" he grumbled.

She didn't budge and Shippou rolled his eyes. He looked over Kagome to the demons watching him intensely. He shifted nervously and pushed Kagome's arm up to wiggle into a comfortable space. She came back to her senses long enough to uncurl herself and pull Shippou into her arms. He wiggled until he was comfortable then settled down to sleep. Jiji tossed a sheet over them before turning to walk from the cave. The other demon followed.

XXXXXXX

Kagome's eyes opened and she sat a moment dazed. She blinked a few times and yawned before turning over. A young boy was sitting before her in a deep green horai watching her with swirling purple eyes. He tensed and she blinked owlishly at him. She sat up slowly on the futon, crossed her legs, then sat to stare at the boy. He began to bag away before turning and dashing away. Kagome tilted her head in confusion and glanced around the cave. It was nearly empty compared to last night when she had arrived. It was easily the size of her house and high enough to hold an Inu-no-taisho sized skeleton. There were furs or futons laid out across the floor. On the other side of the cave, a rather large group of women sat serving food to a group of about twenty males. If they weren't serving the men food they were eating themselves with a group of kids.

She glanced around for Shippou and found he wasn't on the futon. Not at all surprised she found him with the other children eating. Kagome sighed glancing at the adults who sent her wary glances or full-blown glares. She didn't feel like hearing the 'I am better than you because your human speech,' so she stood and walked toward the entrance of the cave. She stood at the mouth of the cave and observed. There was a light fog hovering over the area and everything was still dark, but of course she could see fine.

There were torches still lit setting a pathway across the empty field. The silence was unnerving and she frowned uncertainly. She glanced back into the cave to see one of the females standing watching her with her arms crossed over her chest.

As long as Shippou was being fed properly she had no reason to go close to the group and make them anymore uncomfortable than they already were. Her decision made she stepped out of the cave and walked out onto the slate. She frowned realizing the entrance was a few feet off the ground much like Kouga's den. You had to have youkai abilities to get in and out. She was a human so she didn't have that luxury.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the slate rock and slid down one of the smooth rocks. It peeled a bit of the skin on her thigh and drew blood but she simply rubbed the scratch and looked around.

The field was completely empty, not a soul was in sight. She wigged her toes in the dew-laden grass. Deciding on a direction, she began to walk

"Where are you going human?"

Kagome stopped and looked up at the den entrance. The female from earlier stood, still scowling with her arms crossed over her chest, "To find something to eat then to find Jiji"

"Jiji, as in Oji-san?" the demoness sneered. Kagome only raised an eyebrow as the female continued, "Are you stupid girl, this is a demon pack's cave and you are a human, you have no Oji-san here."

Kagome scratched her head absently not bothering to smooth down her bed hair, "Everyone I've met just calls him Jiji, that's what he told me and Shippou to call him."

The demoness stared down at Kagome a long moment "Hakui has already told us to feed you human, why are you leaving."

Kagome vaguely recognized the name as Jiji's. "I'd rather go find food and eat alone than sit and have you all glare at me," she responded honestly. "Besides having Jiji threaten people to make them do simple things like feed us is a waste of his energy. He might hurt someone too if what I saw last night wasn't a dream."

The demoness lifted her lip in a snarl, "What am I supposed to do if you get yourself killed human. Simply let Hakui take my head?"

Kagome poked her lip out in thought then gave a suffering sigh, "So what do you suggest?"

The demoness looked off into the distance thoughtfully. Five minutes later, Kagome was sitting back on top of the slate munching on some rice and dried meat. Kagome smiled happily, her energy slowly coming back to her.

"Thank you, umm, demoness-san"

The female narrowed her eyes at Kagome "Reina is my name human."

Kagome gasped in mock surprise, "Really?" Reina scowled at Kagome's sarcasm, "Here's a deal, you call me Kagome and I'll call you Reina" she chirped.

Reina sneered at Kagome. "You have been with Hakui too long human, he has made you foolish and rude."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "Has he?"

Reina growled the black fur of her tail standing on end and Kagome only smirked and looked back to her meal. "Yeah maybe I have been around Jiji too long ne demoness?"

The female looked as if she would snap Kagome's neck. The air around them quickly became charged with hostility.

"Know your place girl!"

'Wow we're getting improvement so soon' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"But I do know my place" Kagome replied with a grin.

"You obviously don't because you still sit here insulting me" Kagome only shrugged and the demoness scowled.

The sparks of anger flying between them were now tangible.

Shippou stood at the mouth of the cave watching both women warily as youki and miko's energy jumped between the two of them. Neither female chose to back down from the fight to keep the atmosphere civil. Shippou shook his head; Kagome had issues with names, a nasty little reminder of Inuyasha's rude language to her and its impacts psychologically.

On the other hand, every demon they came across had superiority issues, and they all seemed to think they were the greatest thing to grace the earth since sunlight. Not one demon had just sucked it up and called Kagome by her name, it wasn't even a big request. It was a show of mutual respect, you called Kagome by her name she called you by yours, rather simple.

At first he hadn't understood her obsession with being called by name, he was rather used to men calling women rude names, until he had gotten to know Inuyasha and then Kagome's personality. Inuyasha just got ridiculous with the name-calling and Kagome had begun to believe the rude comments at some point. Besides that, Kagome wanted to talk to everyone on equal grounds, she believed everyone was equal but that just wasn't true here in this era.

Being a Miko, she was of higher status than the commoner and could speak to nobles and even a low lord or two, this gave her extra privileges that would have the common woman of this era looking around as if someone had grown a second head and turned purple.

Jiji had quickly caught wind of her rude 'habits' and was working diligently, as in scolding her if she so much as looked at the wrong person in the wrong way that would get them both killed, to correct them. This quickly led to the revelation that Kagome had excellent manners. In fact, she had mannerisms befitting of a Hime. She knew how to sit and present herself to a group to get respect, a skill that obviously didn't work on dense Inu-hanyou. Kagome knew how to speak properly, she knew tea ceremonies, calligraphy, and she even recited poems. Shippou had noticed her behaviors long ago and had pointed them out to Jiji who had been baffled by her rude behavior to anyone that pissed her off. It was like telling a child that knew better not to pick their nose in front of adults; she just did it anyway.

Just watching her handle the Inu gang was something short of fascinating. Kagome was naive, poorly trained in the miko arts, spoiled and tended to cry a lot when she got frustrated. She was a fiery spirited and stubborn little woman like you wouldn't believe. On occasion, she was known to be ditzy and clumsy, more so when Inuyasha made her cry and pointed out faults all the time. Despite all that, Kagome was truly the Alpha female of the Inu gang.

Kagome had no idea how to deal with a pack like theirs following Inu laws. She didn't even realize she was alpha and that she was following the strange rules of another species mixed awkwardly with human beliefs and rules, but she handled everyone with grace and finesse. Everyone was treated a different way because they all responded a different way. For example, she couldn't scold Sango and Miroku the same way she did Inuyasha, that would just be strange and the monk and tajiya never got as annoying as their Inu-hanyou leader.

She could order everyone around. She didn't have to be rude or mean all she had to do is ask in only the way Kagome could; everyone obeyed her commands, even Inuyasha to a certain point before he had to be sat. Despite all her immaturity and lack of skills, she still ran the group without trouble.

Now that Shippou thought about it, everyone in their group had some training in dealing with nobles or came from a high class background. Sango was the princess of her clan and regularly dealt with nobles before her clan had been wiped out. Sango knew youkai law's as did Miroku and they were probably both aware of their status in the group.

Miroku was a monk, albeit a perverted monk, but a monk nonetheless. He worked with nobles in the same manner Sango did, not quite a noble but in close contact with them. He knew how to stay out of trouble with the higher class even though he still robbed them blind too often for Shippou to call most of them competent.

Even Kirara had a refined air to her.

Inuyasha, for all his rudeness and idiotic behavior, was an Inu prince. He could speak properly and he knew etiquette and youkai law…a decent amount at least. Inuyasha really was the male alpha of the group, he made sure everyone was well. He protected his pack mates and his females too. Shippou snickered realizing Sango would have a fit if she heard Inuyasha voice this aloud, Kagome might too though Jiji was slowly getting her used to the terms that sent normal human females into screaming fits.

Despite how it looked, Inuyasha actually thought about how to proceed about his day and how to coordinate battles and make sure his pack got their work done. Miroku wouldn't be friends with Inuyasha if the hanyou didn't have some type of grey matter. Miroku did not like incompetence that could get people killed, but he could handle a few doses of stupidity and even Inuyasha's argumentative and stubborn personality.

Had Inuyasha not been a half-competent leader Miroku wouldn't have joined the group, Sango would have killed him, and, if by some god given miracle the group had managed to form, Kagome would have wrestled full control from him. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he just never chose to use his head and act his station.

Shippou himself was from a good family, his father and mother had been of a well off clan like the wolf pack they were currently visiting. They had been wiped out rather quickly and brutally and he and his father had been the only ones left leaving them ridiculous amounts of money but no home. They had wandered and eventually his father had been killed and he'd ended up with the Shikon gang. If he could remember what lord his clan had served under he could get some semblance of his clans status back. Though he was sure the wealth was long gone, he could offer his mother in everything but blood a proper place to stay and even a title.

He scowled a bit to himself, not that Jiji didn't have a nice home; in fact Shippou loved Jiji's home and was sure it had taken a long time and a lot of hard work to get it to the point it was at now. He just thought that any mommy he had was supposed to live like a princess and he had to make sure she got that. But that was for another day. Shippou tilted his head a bit, as he tried to remember what he had been thinking before getting off track. When he remembered, he nodded his head a bit.

The whole point of the matter was that Kagome knew damn well what she was doing, she simply chose to be rude to those who were rude to her.

She didn't care about what status they were, she would still swear and curse at you then walk away triumphantly.

During his long string of thought's the two women had settled down after a silent mutual agreement to just use names and be done with it.

'Well at least they didn't come to physical blows like adult males would' he thought with a smirk.

Shippou walked over and smiled brightly up at the demoness, "Thank you Reina-san for feeding Kagome-chan" Reina snorted and Shippou suddenly had the urge to pull a prank but he stomped the urge and went to sit at Kagome's side. He beamed up at Kagome and she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Be good kit," she muttered.

He grinned cheekily.

XXXX

Kagome licked her parched lips and squinted as she looked into the distance. There was nothing before her but a large stretch of grassy field. That was promptly cut off by a line of massive trees easily the size of twenty and thirty story skyscrapers. She shifted warily when pain shot up her leg. With a grunt, she wiggled her feet around on the edge of the rock she was currently using for her balancing act. The pain instantly stopped and she took a moment to steady herself on the rock, plant her elbows back on her thighs, and her face in her hands.

Satisfied she wouldn't tumble down the immediate twelve foot drop should she fall, she looked back out over the scenery. She had been in this position on this very rock for almost two hours, only moving to return blood flow to her legs and to move her feet from the sharp bit of jutting rock she stood on.

She was bored and a little afraid, but mostly bored.

Oh, she was mad too, very mad.

Jiji had dropped them off in a cave packed with demons and then vanished. She hadn't seen hair nor hide of him since last night and it was making her edgy. She had been in his presence and able to always sense his aura for almost a year, now he was nowhere to be found and she couldn't 'feel' him. Of course, this made her very insecure. She briefly thought that maybe Jiji's age was catching up to him and he simply forgot she was a miko. But then again how could a demon forget that their female ward was a miko.

So, in her mind Jiji had left her, a human miko with no control over her powers, in the care of a few hundred youkai and simply expected no trouble. She groaned to herself and let her mind wander to the group of women and children who had sat at the river not a mile away doing laundry directly behind her.

They didn't want to talk to her or let her close and Shippou had to suffer too. Because they were wary of Kagome they didn't want Shippou to close their cubs long without reason. They hadn't voiced their opinions but the nervous glances and barley hidden glares were enough to drive both her and Shippou away if only to keep the peace.

And so, Shippou was playing alone, once again.

She glanced over her shoulder at Shippou who was wandering around over the collage of rocks that made up the ledge they stood on. Every few minutes he would find something interesting in one of the many crack. Most of the time, he found an oddly shaped stick or a bug he could pick up without killing. Children tended to kill bugs because their hands were simply to small, demon or human, and Shippou was no exception to this rule. It was nice to watch his face glow in pleasure when he could hold a still living potato bug.

However, this time he found not a stick nor did he find a bug. He stuck his arm in the crack, Kagome cringed and bared her teeth with a hiss as she thought of a few thousand ways he could hurt that arm by sticking it in places it didn't belong, like possibly unstable cracks in some rocks.

"Shippou…," she murmured grimly.

His gaze darted to her and he stared at her with wide shiny eyes and a stupid expression on his face as if he had been caught stealing suckers from her old travel bag. It was so strange that Shippou had such an expression on his face that the words froze in her throat. Shippou's eyes shifted in confusion waiting for her to speak. After a moment, Kagome only grumbled and covered her mouth with a hand as she watched him carefully.

Shippou shrugged her behavior off. He glanced around slowly as if hiding a big secret then continued to grope in the crack. At one point, his arm went in fully and Kagome stiffened prepared to tell him to stop playing with the rocks and go do something else. Her comment wasn't needed because after a moment he pulled his arm free. Kagome raised an eyebrow seeing he holding up a rather large marble between two fingers. He eyed his find as if it was the greatest treasure in the world.

She imagined, to a seven year old, the scratched and slightly dirty marble was indeed a treasure. He smiled brightly and held the palm sized marble skyward so he could get a better look at the colors inside. After a moment he brought his new toy to his stomach and rubbed the dirt away as best as he could. Kagome rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh already knowing she would be scrubbing clothes for a few hours when she got home.

When the marble was shined to his liking, he stood and made his way toward her. Seeing he would want her attention, she stood and moved to take a seat on a nearby flat rock. Shippou flashed a grin as he took a seat in her lap and got comfortable. Kagome put her chin on his bright orange hair and waited for him to speak. They sat in silence a long moment.

Kagome took a sniff of his hair and frowned in amusement. He smelled like produce; that strange vegetable smell kids tended to have at times. It was if he had rolled around in fresh greens instead of eating said vegetables like a good kit.

Finally, Shippou glanced up at her, "Can I keep it?"

Kagome grimaced, "You should probably see if anyone lost if first before claiming it."

Shippou poked his lip out in a manner she had done plenty of times before, "It's a Kitsune toy. Wolves wouldn't know what to do with it." That comment caught Kagome's attention.

"A Kitsune toy, it doesn't look like any of your other toys," she murmured tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Shippou smiled, "It's a Kitsune toy not a kit toy" Kagome smile a bit as she caught the meaning.

He looked back to the orb

"So what does it do," she asked making Shippou frown in thought.

'I…" he licked his lips thoughtfully, "It makes you feel better."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Shippou smiled uncertainly.

"Most people can't sense it that's why it just looks like a pretty rock to other youkai…here" he placed the orb in her hands and Kagome rolled the stoned in her hands it few times.

The action was calming and she tilted her head, "Oh it's a stress relief stone?"

Shippou squinted at the orb a bit then leaned back into her stomach as he watched her roll the marble in her hand. "No, that's not it either."

He scowled at the orb and Kagome sent him a worried glance, "What's wrong?"

"I thought since you can do all this other weird stuff with your powers you might be able to sense the power in it" he grumbled sourly fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

"Oh..." she continued to play with the orb absently

She frowned when she suddenly realized something strange about the stone. She brought it a bit closer and stared intensely into glass toy. It looked like a rather large version of a marble from her time, but she quickly realized the colors in the orb she held were swirling and not fixed like she had thought before. She brought it closer to her face to watch the swirling green and grey smoke inside. Kagome gave a gasp when some strange energy from the orb reached out and pet her nose playfully. She paled and pulled the jewel as far away from her face as she could without dropping it.

Shippou was grinning happily up at her. Kagome took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she looked down at the kit in her lap. "What was that?" she whispered as if speaking to loudly would make the jewel smack her instead of pet her.

"It doesn't have a name, we just call it a Kitsune's jewel" Shippou said softly.

"I can sense the power in it now." She admitted to the kit. "It was a constant flow when I picked up the jewel and I thought that was just the feel of the glass, when it touched my face…"

Shippou nodded and reached for the jewel.

"You know how foxes are supposed to like jewels and pretty things like this," he said carefully as he shinned the jewel with his sleeve. Kagome nodded, her mother used to read stories to her when she was a child about naughty little Kitsune's, their love for jewels and toys, and the things they did to have said jewels and toys for themselves.

"Well a lot of that stuffs true, Kitsune's really like jewels but this kind of jewel you don't have to steal or buy, you make it" he sat the jewel in his lap. "Older Kitsune's make these and put positive energies in it to make themselves feel nice" he glanced up. "Your right, it does relieve stress and all that other stuff grown-ups worry about. You put a feeling in it, most Kitsune's like it to be a good feeling but I've met people who put bad feeling in it too" Shippou shook his head in disapproval.

"Anyway, when you feel bad or you need to think you take out your jewel and play with it while you think. It helps make you feel better. You can store energy in it too. Like if your really exhausted you can take a little energy out and use it, you just put some back later" Shippou shrugged.

"I think someone lost this one," he said in a sad voice.

Kagome frowned at his reaction but kept quiet as he continued "Kitsune love these jewels so much I've seen grown-ups cry when they lose theirs. If somebody gets your jewel they can even use it against you if you get to attached to the jewel…but I think this one was for a kit"

"How can you tell?" she asked quietly

Shippou smirked a bit, "Cause the energy pet your nose like you were a little kid"

Kagome smiled and laughed softly, "I thought you just said this was for grown Kitsune"

Shippou rolled his eyes a bit "It is but Kitsune sometimes make it for their kits so it comforts them when they are away or busy. It doesn't do the same thing for a kit as it does for an adult, like store energy and help them think."

Kagome nodded quickly as she listened intently, "Is it always a stone like this?"

Shippou quickly shook his head, "Most Kitsune use stones but you can make it anything you like if you're good enough at using your energy," he admitted.

Kagome scratched her head in thought, "It sounds like this is the reason why a lot of Kitsune turn to thievery."

Shippou grunted in confusion his big green eyes staring up at her as he waited for an explanation.

"Well just think about it, what if a kit gets attached to it and then they lose it. They think that jewels bring comfort and so they go steal what they can't or won't buy," Kagome murmured slouching over him.

Shippou tilted his head in thought then nodded. "You're right" he hummed then sighed deeply.

They sat in silence a moment and Kagome shifted nervously wanting to ask if he had one, but she didn't want to upset him.

Shippou grinned up at her sensing her discomfort. "I had one," he admitted. "I wanted my papa's though and he refused, especially because he could always make me one instead of giving up his favorite jewel. He tried to teach me how to put a little energy in it so it wouldn't disappear should something happen but I didn't listen, I was really sure I would get his. I was too young to really put a lot of energy in it. I only needed a little to make it my jewel but he made it so his energy would always be in it to stay with me. I never did make it mine," he fiddled with his clothes dejectedly. "I didn't know that when you die it disappeared with you to keep you company in the after life…or something like that," He smiled weakly. "When he died his jewel vanished and so did mine because I didn't want to listen to my papa."

Kagome took a deep breath feeling the tightening in her chest, "I'm sorry Shippou" she whispered.

"Why, I wanted to tell you," he said with an awkward smile.

Kagome shook her head and wrapped an arm around Shippou to pull him close. He bowed his head and Kagome sighed pressing a cheek to his.

Something wet touched her face and she heard him sniffle. "I–" his voice cracked and she murmured words of comfort as he fought to find words.

"If I had listened to papa I would still have a little piece of him with me." He went silent again before he brought his hands to his face in an attempt to stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks in big fat droplets. The act was futile and when he realized this, he stifled his sob, "The one time I ignore him when he tells me to do something and I end up without anything."

He sobbed aloud this time and all Kagome could do was hold him while he cried.

XXXXXXX

Kagome shifted Shippou's sleeping form in her arms as she walked around the field just outside the den. While she had tried to calm the crying kit, she had ended up crying with him. She licked her lips, still salty with tears, and sighed continuing to pace back and forth.

"What happened?"

Kagome froze and turned to see who had snuck up on her. A few of the female wolves stood about a foot away from her pacing area while the others stood further back watching her carefully. There were many more females than she'd seen before but she pushed the thought aside. She looked at the female closest to her and smiled weakly.

"He was remembering his dad."

"Oh." Silence fell over them again and after a moment of awkward shifting and glances, Kagome turned to begin pacing again. They were apparently tired of watching her because two of them quickly walked over to flank her sides.

She paused and looked about wildly as she was intimidated toward the rest of the group. She began to relax when she realized what they were doing.

They met up with the other females and began to walk. All of them were very silent and Kagome was sure her presence was the cause for the tense atmosphere.

"We can't leave you alone, you looked as if you didn't know what to do with a distressed pup" Kagome's gaze darted to Reina. She walked at the head of the group and Kagome only nodded timidly, not in the mood to piss anyone off. Silence fell over them again until the female to Kagome's right stepped a little closer to get a look at Shippou.

She eyed the sleeping kit then glanced to Kagome before straightening to walk correctly

"The males had to see our prince off" she said after a long moment.

"The ceremony for him was today, the men are with him for the rite of passage ceremony and then the Prince will leave to wander our territory for fifty years and learn it well before he becomes pack leader" Kagome's eyes shifted in thought.

"Hakui needed to present a sword to his nephew for the journey"

Kagome's eyebrows rose in surprise. This was news to her.

"Female's aren't allowed for the ceremonies," someone else announced.

Kagome snorted and something in the atmosphere around them changed. She cringed when she realized she had just insulted their traditions but when she glanced up, she caught a glimpse of the females smirking in amusement. The group stopped and dropped the baskets of wet clothes in the grass. Kagome watched as they spread out and began to lay the clothes out on the grass to dry.

She realized quickly that she would only get in the way so she sat to watch.

The girl closest to her glanced up from her work, "You live with Hakui right, how can you stand him? He's so vulgar."

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise.

A wet shirt flew from somewhere and hit the girl in the face for her blunt comment. The demoness struggled to pull the wet cloth that had wrapped around her head away and Kagome sat stunned as the other females scowled at the girl.

"You think he's vulgar?" Kagome asked finding herself unable to be upset about the insult.

"He's rude sometimes but aren't all people" she joked a bit.

The females shrugged, glancing at each other in question as they continued to work. She looked to the female who had been smacked by the shirt and was currently looking around for the culprit.

"No he's not vulgar, he's really kind. He's very strick and quick to anger when you're bothering something he cares about. I think he's a wonderful person to know" Kagome answered honestly.

The females looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You must not know him well then, has he told you how he's burned people with his fire power," one girl gushed.

"How is burning someone during a fight vulgar, human's fight and demons too. I don't get what you're trying to say."

The females sat a moment to think.

"Well he uses fire," came the weak reply after a moment.

"Don't you all?"

The females gasped and all of them shook their heads and talked agitatedly amongst themselves as if the thought were disgusting to them.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Our clan can only use water based attacks. At times of drought, we bring the rain. He can't use water but he uses such destructive power like fire instead," a small female pointed out. To Kagome she looked about sixteen or seventeen but Kagome was sure she was much older.

Kagome frowned, she had seen Jiji use water abilities plenty of times before, usually late in the afternoon when he didn't want to wait for fetched water and there was none in the cave. In fact, he could suck the water from the air with a wave of his hand. Kagome opened her mouth to tell them Jiji could use water attacks too but thought against it. For some reason these women didn't know he could use water and she felt it wasn't her place to tell them.

"Okay so he uses fire, why is that so bad"

"He can burn us with a look of his eyes" one of the girls gushed a bit to excitedly. The other females glanced at her strangely and she bowed her head with a blush.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and eyed them all critically "You don't really think he's going to set you all on fire do you?"

A tense silence fell over the group and Kagome sighed. They obviously did believe he would.

"He hates the clan," Reina pointed out quietly. All the females turned their attention to her. Kagome noted their reactions to her voice and she realized Reina was alpha female and if not that, she was highly ranked in the clan.

"I don't know if he does hate you but look at how you all just talk about him, it's obvious the clan doesn't like that he can use fire. That's the way he was born, it was a gift from his mother," Kagome said with a frown.

The females glanced at her.

"Oh so he told you his mother was a fire spirit?" Reina murmured curiously.

Kagome nodded a bit.

"His mother WAS vulgar she loved to set fire to things. One too many of our clan members died when she became the new mate of our previous leader." The small female sneered. Her anger seemed to fade after a moment and her shoulders sagged "I mean that's what I heard from the leader, I hadn't been born yet"

At this comment, Kagome had to roll her eyes.

"Okay what if his mother was a pyromaniac like you say, that doesn't mean he's the same," she pointed out.

The females glanced at her warily but nobody tried to change her mind.

"The leader is Hakui's elder brother, surely he wouldn't lie about his brother's behavior during childhood," Another girl reasoned.

That made sense, so someone was telling the clan to be afraid of Jiji and they simply obeyed because he was leader and wouldn't 'willingly' steer them wrong.

"Childhood? Okay, so he got into some trouble when he was a little boy, doesn't everyone, why are you all analyzing everything like it was an attempt to knowingly hurt people." Kagome demanded. The females didn't answer because they simply didn't know.

"You all should try to get to know him, he's really nice," she advised. Again no one commented.

Shippou shifted in her arms and buried his face in her top. Kagome watched him as he nuzzled his face back and forth a goofy smile on his face.

"Kaa-san," he grumbled. Kagome blushed blinking owlishly at the kit and the females chuckled at her expense.

"So how did a Miko end up with that old fire demon" Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment and glared at the snickering females.

The sun was setting by the time the clothes were dry enough to collect. Only four females remained of the group of ten that had sat and talked with her all day. The others had gone to begin dinner hours ago. Shippou sat awake playing with a blade of grass as he glanced around dazed. Kagome was helping the remaining females fold clothing up to be carried into the cave.

"Kit are you well?"

Shippou looked to Reina and nodded. "You're in the way then, go do something with yourself," she huffed.

Shippou scowled and opened his mouth to say something rude when she continued, "The cubs still have a few hours before they have to come in, they stay out late and chase the fireflies." Shippou's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and he blinked as she turned away from him. He glanced at Kagome who sent him a reassuring smile. Shippou's face split with a grin. He didn't need to be told twice. The kit hopped to his feet and took off toward the children in the distance. Kagome chuckled and nodded in thanks to Reina who only shrugged.

Another half hour passed before the men appeared at the tree line.

Kagome looked up hearing the sounds of tired males making their way toward the den entrance. All of them were dressed in black armors, black clothes and black furs of different styles. Kagome grinned when she spotted Jiji in the crowd. She moved to step forward but a hand caught her shoulder.

She looked at the female who was shaking her head, "you don't step in front of the alpha female like that."

Kagome nodded absently and looked back to the group. After a moment Reina started forward and the other girls followed, Kagome stumbled along after them. Most of the men acknowledged the wolf females with a nod and tried to stay at least 5 feet away from Kagome. The seemingly 'invisible barrier', caused all the males to circle around her while they attempted to get past. She glanced around at them men strangely but shrugged it off. The other females had vanished so she took that as her chance to find Jiji. He wasn't hard to find being one of the tallest males there. Kagome rushed over to him and paused in arms reach of him to look him over.

Now he really looked like a wolf.

Now, he stood before her in a black fur pelt that hid his choice of clothes from view. He wore leg warmers made of black fur and was barefoot like the most of the males. Jiji smiled and Kagome grinned up at him.

"Have you been well Kagome?"

She nodded quickly forgetting he couldn't see, "I had a really, interesting day with the female wolves."

Jiji's smile brightened a bit more and he swept the cloak aside to reach out and pet her head. This gave her a glimpse under the cloak. New black torso armor covered his chest and a glimpse at the side of the armor told her he wore nothing underneath it. On his arms were black metal arm-guards. He wore a pair of skin-tight shorts that stopped just above his knees. Wrapped around his waist was a black fur pelt that stopped at his ankles. It hung off his hips a bit and was held closed by a pair of thick strings. Hanging on his hip was a sword but not the sword he'd had upon arrival. He looked a lot younger now that he was wearing his clan clothes but she welcomed the change.

"Nice clothes" she joked, flashing a grin.

He shrugged "It's a status thing," he grumbled as he untied the cloak and tossed it over her head. Kagome grunted and wrapped it around herself when she saw that it was an offer to keep herself warm. Jiji began to walk and Kagome stumbled under the weight of the furs.

"This thing is heavy" she sighed.

"It's finely made, some of the best fur money can buy actually. It's more of a winter type clothing, but the black wolf clan wear it as everyday clothing." Kagome nodded absently as they walked toward the den.

"Do you want it?"

Kagome smiled happily "Really I can have it," he nodded and she frowned in thought, "but don't you have to return these things to whoever you borrowed them from?"

Jiji snorted. "Are you suggesting that I share clothes with my pack mates?" he asked with a mix of sarcasm and disgust that left Kagome confused.

"What, but didn't you borrow them. You didn't come here with clothes," she pointed out.

He shrugged "I left clothes here; I realized a while ago my brother could always convince me to come home for something he deemed important enough. To avoid, ugh, complications I simply began to leave clothes here."

He ran a hand through his hair that flowed over his shoulders freely for the first time in her memory.

"I'd never wear the clothes of anyone else in the clan, I don't like anybody enough" he wrinkled his nose in displeasure and Kagome giggled amused.

"So where did you hide the clothes you came here in?"

Jiji ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated grunt.

"Yeah…" he trailed off as if trying to think of a way to explain.

He stopped walking and turned to her, "You know that imbecile we met upon arrival?" The memory was blurry but she remembered a voice. Taking her silence as a no he waved a hand, "Well you can see fine. He's the guy with a lovely bruise around his neck and now he has new facial markings." Kagome glanced around at the crowd of men and quickly spotted the demon Jiji referred too.

He turned in her direction and glared allowing her a glimpse of five flaming red claw marks stretching from his left temple to his right jaw. Kagomes jaw dropped in horror. She was very sure those marks weren't there last night.

"He stole my clothes and tossed them into the bon fire at the ceremony today, infront of everyone too. Little bastard!" Jiji grumbled his youki showing on his skin in a threatening manner. Kagome took a moment to rub her temple in disbelief, "He was harassing you so you scratched him in the face?"

Jiji tilted his head and gave his shark toothed grin, "I'm in front of my clan, I had to defend my honor and if I don't discipline the brave ones they like to gang up on you. Reminds me of teenage females just thinking about some of the things they do." He cackled in laughter and Kagome immediately stepped away from him unnerved by the completely out of character behavior. Noticing the sudden movement he immediately stopped and pet her head again.

"I didn't mean to scratch him though," he admitted sheepishly.

Kagome relaxed a bit until he spoke up again. "I was trying to eat his eye…been having strange cravings for eyes lately."

Kagome cringed and glared up at him. He gave a toothy grin and turned to walk away again. Kagome followed not wanting to be left alone "So where is the kit?"

"Playing with the other kids" Kagome answered. "He had a tough day today" she sighed. "Really? You'll have to tell me what happened later," he hummed.

"Hakui!"

Jiji paused and Kagome saw him bite his lip. She knew he would have something crude had he not shown restraint

"What Shota."

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror when the meaning of that name ran through her brain a few times.

"Stop calling me that!"

Kagome glanced back to see a demon that couldn't be anybody else but Jiji's older brother. They looked strikingly alike but this man was a bit thinner in his build and his features were sharper while Jiji's face looked almost rounded and smoother. Like Jiji, he wasn't bad on the eyes either. Kagome couldn't see his clothing under the long fur pelt like the one she wore, but she was sure he wore armor. The only difference she could see between the two brothers outfits was the gold band around the leaders neck.

"Your annoying Shoda" Jiji sighed.

Shoda waved the comment off and his brown eyes darted to Kagome. Kagome stared in fascination, she was very sure she had never seen a youkai with brown eyes, just the same, he had never seen a human with blue eyes. His face twisted in disgust as he eyed Kagome and she unconsciously stepped closer to Jiji for support and protection.

Noticing Kagome's reaction, it didn't take a genius to figure out his brother was glaring at the poor girl.

"Why are you giving that Miko furs of our clan" he demanded.

Jiji turned fully to show he was no longer dismissing his elder brother. "What I do with my belongings is none of your concern," Jiji replied with a pleasant smile. Both Kagome and Shoda shivered, his response had been too sugar coated and from Shoda's experience, that meant someone was going to end up nursing third degree burns or in a coma. Neither meant anything good for those in the immediate vicinity. His clan members took note of the hostility in Jiji's words and moved back a good few paces.

Shoda was not foolish so he let that particular matter drop and instead chose one that made people question his sanity. It was a well-known fact among clan members that in a match of strength Hakui could wipe the floor with Shoda. Hakui was also one for sharp wit that made people mad as hell and a raging idiot was a dead idiot. The only reason their positions weren't switched was because Hakui was a mutt.

They couldn't have a mutt running their clan now could they?

"How dare you bring that human Miko into my caves! I tolerated it for my son but now he has gone and the celebration is over," Shoda sneered.

"Shota-kun…"

Shoda snarled at the degrading nickname as Jiji continued, "She is mine and I do as I please, I couldn't have her burning out my cave now could I."

Somebody found this comment so amusing they gained the momentary balls to laugh aloud. Jiji's eyes cracked open a bit and that foolish male howled like a banshee when his pants suddenly caught fire. The sight was so startling for the clan's members; they scattered and ran away while their pack mate flopped on the ground frantically. Kagome only stared numbly stuck in between violent laughing fits and screaming angrily for no reason.

"If you're going to bother me over such trivial things I'll just leave and never come back," Jiji sighed dramatically.

"You're of the clan. You can't detach yourself from us."

"No that's you and your mob mentality. I'm just fine on my own, in fact I've been fine for a thousand something years without your help or your company. All we do is fight!" Jiji snapped irritably "I am old, and I am tired of the stares and the whispers behind my back. You've always been accepted and I have not, it iss frustrating but I'm past the childish behavior now," Jiji growled.

"The furs are hers and I'll give her whatever I so please. And you will not disrespect her. If you haven't forgotten she is a miko if she meant harm she would have done her damage. Right now she is with me and I won't tolerate the disrespect to what is mine."

Jiji took a few deep breaths "We will leave at the crack of dawn and I will not return here again, I have had enough" Silence fell over the group as Jiji turned and walked away, Kagome followed numbly.

XXXXXXX

Kagome walked drowsily down the path, pulling the cloak of black fur closer to her body. The torches danced eerily on either side of the path but she paid them no heed, she was exhausted. Shippou was stumbling after her clutching his new precious marble for dear life. Jiji was behind them and at a distance Shoda stood beside Reina who was glaring venomously at her mate. Jiji didn't look back because, after all, he couldn't see. After a moment, they finally reached the other side of the field and the little group vanished into the forest. They walked in silence and the sun was just turning the sky blue when Kagome finally spoke.

"So that was your clan?"

Jiji sighed, "Yes that was my clan and I hate the lot of them," he spoke as if it were perfectly normal to say such things.

"They don't like you because you use fire like you mother," Kagome murmured a bit angrily. "One girl kept using the word vulgar and I don't think she knew what the word meant but that's what she called your mother."

Kagome shook her head. "I hear she was a pyromaniac."

Jiji's grin widened a bit, "Oh she was, and not sane even in the barest sense, but then again neither was my father if you would mate someone so uncontrollable."

Kagomes eyebrows shot up, "Really, so she was 'vulgar' as they called it?" Jiji nodded eagerly and Kagome frowned.

"She loved to wander around naked. She wasn't used to clothing so she chose not to wear it unless my father demanded it of her. She set things on fire and hurt a lot of people, had very crude language too," Jiji chuckled at a few fond memories.

Kagome wanted to smile but a thought kept nagging at her.

"Jiji are you really so mad at your brother than you won't come back and visit. I'm sure he didn't mean to push you away like that."

"Eh…oh we were over that hours ago, he knows I'll be back." he chuckled when he heard her relieved sigh. "We fight all the time, ever since we were children, I doubt that will change. He's the only person who understands me well enough to keep the clan away from me so I won't kill them. I'm sure you've noticed their incompetence."

Kagome shrugged a bit.

"A while ago I decided I would leave the clan, my mother's deeds followed me into adulthood and I got tired of the rejection."

Kagome nodded in understanding as he continued

"Of course he needed a way to irritate me and pacify the clan who was in an uproar because of my departure. They thought I would come back for revenge or something of the sort" he waved the comment away and Kagome giggled.

"The clan cannot comprehend why someone would want to leave the pack for any reason, so to make them shut up Shoda told them that I left the clan ashamed I had burned someone"

Kagome only shook her head, she couldn't understand why men did these types of things to one another.

"So you actually get along with your brother?"

Jiji nodded and sent her a grin.

"You keep forgetting we are youkai and not humans. Our version of brotherly love is not the same as yours my dear Kagome. Youkai siblings have nasty little fights sometimes those fights get bloody. I've known youkai who have killed their siblings either over something as simple as a disagreement or just to survive harsh times. That sibling they killed was just one less competitor for food."

Kagome paled a bit at the description, her thoughts drifting to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "That's rare though. Most youkai siblings won't kill each other but they will hurt each other badly." Kagome glanced at Shippou who stared at her in question obviously thinking the same thing she was. He shrugged when he realized she was looking to him for confirmation. "I may despise the clan but I'm rather fond of my brother's mate," he murmured absently. Kagome grunted in confusion and he smiled, "Reina, I think you met her."

Kagome's head bobbed up and down quickly.

"She's rather amusing, easily angered but she can make Shoda cower when she tries. I'm sure she'll give him an earful because of the scene he caused yesterday" he gave a sinister chuckle at the thought and Kagome only glanced at him, obviously disapproving of his behavior.

She looked back to Jiji before tugging the furs tighter around her body and jogging toward him. When she caught up with him, he reached out and tugged her closer. She stumbled collapsing into his side but he held her upright as he somehow managed to keep her and himself moving.

"Jiji!" she cried startled.

He chuckled brushing off her angry cry, "So do you like your new furs?"

Kagome smiled and held them over her face.

"Yeah they're great, thank you" she whispered fondly. "They smell like you Jiji, like-" she paused a moment to take in the scent again before continuing "like a freshly built fire outside on a spring evening" she nodded liking the description she had given.

He nodded approvingly to her acceptance of the gift. "Now I can really say you're mine. Instead of having to fight with my customers about your presence, you can simply show them the furs," he pointed out cheerily.

Shippou snorted from behind them, kagome glanced back and Jiji turned an ear to the kit "I don't think that's going to stop the common youkai from calling Kagome a lowly human, it's like a popular trend or something," he huffed. Jiji shrugged finding the comment amusing enough to grin.

"I can try can't I" Jiji replied jokingly.

Kagome and Shippou shrugged.

Jiji leaned down a bit closer to Kagome and she glanced up curiously at the youkai that towered over her small body "Did you know that male's are supposed to give the females in their family gifts like fine furs, meat, jewelry, and weapons." Kagome blinked but didn't respond, "You're mine so I have to make sure you're fed well and you have the best furs, of course you can have what weapons you like…" he trailed off as Kagome wrinkled her nose at him.

"I'm not a possession."

He only continued to smile at her, "I'm a youkai so it doesn't mean the same thing as it does when a human male says it. For instance, what human male would give a female weapons?" Kagome chuckled amused, she could think of many instances where women had access to sharp kitchen utensils but she understood what Jiji was trying to say. "Besides Shippou is mine too and he doesn't complain," Jiji huffed pointing to the kit.

Shippou scratched his head glancing at them strangely. "I just don't comment," he replied dryly. Kagome caught the smile that crossed Shippou's face. Jiji sighed in disappointment and Kagome could have died laughing at that moment.

"Okay that's nice and all but I'm human," she said with a wary smile.

Jiji gave a mock suffering sigh, "You're mine so it doesn't matter." He waved his hand with a strange flourish Kagome never wanted to see again. "I'll have to find you an acceptable male and he will then bring you gifts"

"I thought you were trying to get Sin and Kagome together," Shippou pointed out.

Jiji stiffened, "He went too far too fast, he hasn't even asked if he may have Kagome."

Kagome blushed and glared at Jiji. The old male continued, "Besides he and Kagome cannot make little ones if I cut off his ba-"

"JIJI!"

He sniffed warily. "What, he touched you inappropriately. So shameful!" He shook his head and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sin and I might not get along but you're not cutting off his little …um…friend."

"Ptfgh!" Jiji stuck his tongue from his mouth and gave the most absurd laugh. The image he made caused Kagome to fall into a giggling fit and Shippou soon joined them.

"…little…"

Kagome immediately stopped laughing her face turning bright red.

"Did you see said little friend Kagome-chan" Jiji teased once he caught his breath.

"No, I didn't!" she sputtered thoroughly embarrassed.

"I won't cut it off but I won't promise anything else, us canines are protective of our little ones, females especially" he chuckled sinisterly. Kagome only scowled at him "Just don't let him touch you again until you two are mates."

Kagome rolled her eyes "I can't promise that."

Jiji grinned so viciously Kagome flinched, suddenly afraid for Sin's health. "Okay just hope I never catch him then."

"Wait, are you saying you would actually let him do that again," Shippou cried.

Kagome blushed. "Shippou," she ground out at the grinning kit.

"Remember Kagome, you're supposed to hug little kits and give them candy and stuff," Shippou said sweetly.

Kagome's eyes widened in mock surprise "Really, I've never heard that rule" she said calmly stalking toward Shippou.

Shippou's eyes shifted nervously.

Kagome nodded, "Nice try kit." Shippou turned and ran for his life and Kagome followed leaving Jiji standing on the road wondering what had just happened.

"How confusing," he shook his head and started down the road knowing his wards would catch up later.

XXXXXXXX

For anyone wondering Jiji calling his brother Shota was the same as calling him a lover of younger boys.

(Revised: 6/5/2012)


	5. Lust is a Sin

Thank you anime_fairy_13 A.K.A Fluffy from Dokuga for betaing this chapter. You did an awesome job!

I am so sorry for not putting the chapter up like I promised yesterday, I passed out and the rest is history. I woke up like one this morning then had to go back to sleep to get up at six for important family stuff. So I am extremly sorry. Here is chapter 5 as promised and with this chapter is the start of a new arch, if you hate it, I'm sorry because I personally like this arch and it helps me move the story along. I am introducing a new character so be on the look out. You'll know who he is and if you don't get him this chap, then I will tell you more next chapter.

Disclaimer:...Do i really need to go there?

Chapter 5: Lust is a Sin

* * *

Kagome dragged herself from her room half-awake and walked down the hall toward the entrance cavern. She could already sense who was in the cave and she knew what he wanted.

As she emerged from the tunnels she spotted Sin in the pitch-black cavern, staring at her in fascination.

"The old man wasn't kidding. Your eyes glow like a youkai's," he murmured. Kagome blinked sleepily as she stumbled a bit. She rubbed her eyes, completely oblivious to the youkai eyeing her state of dress. She wore an overly large white sleeping shirt she had brought from her own home.

Sin was particularly focused on her small but powerful legs; he silently admitted to himself he had developed a leg fetish since meeting the girl. He groaned quietly and looked away, feeling a nosebleed coming on. 'She would make a stunning demoness. Damn that old demon for even suggesting I get to know her,' Sin silently fumed. He had been thinking about he and Jiji's last conversation that had been a few weeks back when he had remembered the old youkai's suggestion to get to know Kagome. Now every time he thought about Jiji's cave he thought about Kagome.

Kagome frowned at him when his mood shifted from pleased to very angry in a little more than a minute.

"I'm here to pick up my things," he growled.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged his behavior off simply as him not liking her and went to fetch his things. He was allowed to have bad days, right? She found a large wooden box with his name on it and with a huff she pulled the rope attached to the box and dragged it across the floor to Sin, silently thanking Jiji for adding the little wheels on the bottom of the box. She pulled it around the counter then smiled happily and wiped her forehead.

"It's pretty heavy," she admitted. Sin grunted not at all concerned as he looked at the box then to her clothes.

"What are you wearing?" She looked down at her sleeping clothes and blushed a bit. Quickly regaining her wit, she fixed Sin with a glare.

"Sleeping clothes," she said honestly, crossing her arms over her chest.

All that action did was make him focus a bit more on her ample chest, one of the few things she had going for her.

"You know us humans have to sleep. We usually do it during this time, obviously so do little fox kits and old demons," she huffed.

Sin turned a scowl on her from the comments.

"Why do you care? I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. if that's what you're worried about," she sneered.

"But your clothes are so revealing..." He stuck a finger up her shirt, grabbed the hem, and tugged a few times to show how flimsy and revealing her shirt was. She smacked his hand away and glared up at him.

"You're the one who would wear such a thing, so don't get upset when I notice," he growled.

"Sin-'sama,' I will kick your feathery ass, remember that. And if I can't, Jiji will neuter you," she hissed. Sin paled a bit but quickly regained his wit to turn a glare on her.

"And why do you give a damn what I wear? I thought you would do everything in your power not to come closer to me than necessary. You're doing the opposite. I've been wondering about that since last time you came here. I'm a human, remember?" He took a calming breath.

'Okay, this is not turning out good and Jiji will murder me if I hurt his little 'princess.' Maybe I should…'

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he flashed a grin. Kagome blinked, startled. He leaned in close and breathed huskily in the frozen girls ear, "Maybe I did want to touch you, I did it before, your thighs feels rather nice, I'd like them to be wrapped around my waist while I-." Kagome squeaked and shoved him in the face to make him move away away. She ran round the counter and glared at Sin, a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks.

He couldn't help it; he laughed aloud. He'd done that just to piss her off and to get her to back down a little but it had better effect than he thought it would. She gripped the counter as if willing it to protect her from Sin. He smiled and winked at her and he was momentarily dazed as her rage-filled scent hit him. The usual scent was light and sweet like a child's treat of some kind with a hint of lemon. Now filled with rage, he caught the smell of a strong spice with a strong lemon scent. He licked his lips thoughtfully and stuck his tongue out a bit he tasted the air to confirm it was indeed her.

"You did that just to piss me off?" she snarled.

He licked his lips again and shrugged. Kagome gripped the counter silently fuming and he was tempted to do it again.

He shook his head at the thought of pissing her off more. While he liked the lemon spice smell, he liked the light sugary-lemon smell better; it was easier on his nose.

He opened the box and rested the top on the ground. Inside the box, there were all types of swords, daggers and the like. He picked up a dagger and unsheathed it. The weapon looked fine from his point of view. Plucking a strand of hair from his own head he let the strand of hair fall on the blade. It split on contact and they both watched the two strands of hair fall to the ground.

He glanced at Kagome who was staring at the blade fascinated by her own work. The girl obviously had no self confidence in her own abilities.

Well he could fix that really quickly.

"You did a fine job, Kagome." She grinned happily at the praise and he shook his head at how easy it was to please the girl. It was if she completely forgot he had just been harassing her.

With an amused grunt, he sheathed the dagger and set it back in the box as he quickly examined his sword to find it in just as good shape as the dagger. Standing correctly, he reached into his top and pulled out a sack of coins as he situated his new sword at his side. He tossed the coins to her and she caught them as the jingle of coins echoed through the cave.

Kagome peeked into the bag and gave a squeak quickly closing it as he moved to cover the box of weapons again.

She looked at him frantically. "This is too much, don't you need this?"

At her comment he snorted, "My family and clan are well off. I have more where that came from."

She could only stare at him in shock. "I have an idea. Why don't you come and work for me?"

Kagome folded her hands and leaned forward a bit on the counter. "I'll ask this one last time. You do realize I'm a human?" she asked dryly.

"Yeah, well you don't smell bad and you act more like a demoness…" he trailed off. "Especially with the lack of modesty." she blushed furiously. She glanced down at the clothing then back to a smirking Sin. They were sleeping clothes, she honestly hadn't been awake when she had stumbled into the front room to meet him, and now that she was aware of her state of dress, she was ashamed and horrified, but that didn't mean Sin had to know that.

On the other hand, she was from the 21st century, let him look, but he couldn't have, 'The womans creed,' she mentally cackled.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked stunned. She was mocking him but Sin had problems telling the difference so the act went completely over his head.

Sin shrugged. "I would be lying if I said you had no appeal to me. You're pretty for a human. So yeah, I am flirting with you."

Kagome sent him a baffled stare, 'That was, in no way, the response I was expecting,' she mentally hissed, as her thoughts bounced around like mad.

"But you hate humans," she sputtered, unable to force down her blush.

"Well, I can't exactly hate you. You're too cute to stay mad at, I don't mind you so much." She groaned and buried her brightly burning face in her hands.

"Besides humans don't live long so-"

Kagome's hand shot out to smack Sin for his rude comment. He simply leaned out of her attack range with a smirk. The smile on his face told her he had only made the comment to piss her off yet again. Still, she was blushing and flustered, just like he wanted, and she couldn't help but want to smack the cocky smirk off his face.

"So, what do you say? Come to work for me?" She turned her back to him and leaned against the counter.

She was silent a moment in thought. Sin wanted to be an ass so she could be a bitch. She fanned herself a bit to calm her rage and much to her morbid delight she had broken a bit of a sweat; the cave was kind of muggy today anyway. She then glanced over her shoulder licking her lips suggestively as she tugged at her shirt to get some air circulating. "I have to refuse your offer. I have other things to do. In the meantime, you should stop flirting with me. I already have an annoying wolf demon chasing after me."

Sin blinked. "Really, who is he?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she turned around and leaned forward on the counter giving him a lovely view down her shirt. She saw him gulp discreetly and he chose look at the box of weapons instead. Kagome could have burst out laughing right then but she held it in. "Kouga. He's kind of dense. He doesn't understand I like him as a friend, maybe even as a brother…why is it so damn hot? The sun's barely up." she pulled her shirt up a bit and wiped her face. When she looked at Sin again he was quickly wiping away a nose bleed, staring intensely between her legs hoping to catch another glimpse of her underwear.

"Kouga, as in prince of the northern wolf tribes Kouga?" he inquired curiously.

Kagome nodded as if it wasn't totally amazing to have a wolf prince fighting for her affection. She smiled sweetly and tugged her shirt down past her knees, making Sin glare at her. "Now you really have my interest." Sin had long since caught onto the game and was willing to play with her. He took a lock of her black hair and rubbed it between his fingers before brushing a hand against her cheek.

"You must be a rare gem indeed," he murmured leaning in a bit closer to breath in her ear. She heard a strange sound and immediately realized he was sniffing her.

'Bingo, thank you science class. Humans have pheromones just like animals or youkai in this case. Kinda gross he notices when I'm sweaty though…' She giggled as he got a bit closer. The sound startled him a bit and he glanced up his eyes lined with bits of red.

Stepping away he gave a small bow and she eyed him wary and highly disappointed. "Well. I'll be off." He lifted the box up onto his shoulders and Kagome watched him leave the cave.

She shook her head and walked toward the back caves with a triumphant smile on her face. She yelped when she ran into something, or rather someone.

Looking up she spotted Jiji grinning down at her "You already have admirers?" She glared her face red as a tomato.

"Jiji, how long were you listening?" He only shrugged.

"Long enough to hear him offer you a job… and flirt with you. Even better, you responded." He smirked and she turned a deeper red.

"Jiji, you're so mean!" She growled. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair playfully as he walked past.

Kagome rubbed the kiss away as he chuckled. "Maybe you should take him up on his offer, it'll be good for you. I can let his past transgressions be forgotten. He has denial issues, but he does have a little crush on you."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Jiji. I don't need some guy drooling over me and remember I need to start collecting jewel shards again soon," she huffed.

"Well, maybe you should find a mate to help you on your journey, and males won't, as you say, 'drool all over you' as much," he retorted sarcastically.

She snorted. "Nope, I'm good how I am. I don't need any asshole guys to protect me or anything of the sort."

Jiji turned on her. "But I'm a 'guy.' Does that mean I'm an asshole, as you say?"

Kagome looked a bit flustered. "No, Jiji. You're like…like a strict grandpa or a dad." She giggled a bit at her thoughts.

"I already have a grandpa, so Jiji is like a daddy." Jiji froze and Kagome bounced over to look at his face.

"Aw, is my daddy Jiji blushing."

She laughed aloud as Jiji turned away, an intense blush staining his cheeks. He growled at her as she retreated into the inner caves to dress in clothes that were more appropriate.

Kagome tugged her shirt over her head once she entered her room and tossed her shirt onto her futon. A loud jingle told her she had tossed the sack of coins she had received and almost hit Shippou. The kits head shot up when the cloth fluttered to land on his head as the sac of coins weighed down a corner of the top.

"Kagome-chan, what goin' on?" he asked groggily tugging the shirt off his head.

She glanced at Shippou absently. Jiji had given Shippou his own room to sleep in but he still insisted on sleeping in her room.

She pulled out a pair of shorts from the pile of clothes folded neatly in the corner. Shippou blinked tiredly up at her, she stood only in a breast cloth and a thin pair of underwear she had purchased from the nearby town. Neither of them paid any attention to her lack of modesty that had deteriorated surprisingly quickly over their stay with Jiji.

"Sorry Shippou that was a mistake."

He nodded sleepily as Kagome pulled on her white shorts and a blue and white female kimono top. He sighed and crawled over to his pile of clothes. He lifted it to get a look at the Kitsune jewel he had stored there. Satisfied it was safe he looked back to Kagome when she spoke, "How did you sleep?"

He gave a grin. "Fine until I almost got hit in the head with a sac of coins." She pouted tying her haori with a deep blue sash. "I said I was sorry," she sighed.

Shippou snorted and she pounced on him. "You don't believe me kit?" Shippou blinked stupefied before she started to tickle him mercilessly.

He screamed and laughed madly. "Okay, Okay!"

Kagome smirked, grabbed the sac of coins, and ran from the room. Shippou quickly followed.

"Jiji!" Kagome called running from the cave.

He was standing outside an empty bucket beside him, the sun was just coming up which explained why he was bothering with the buckets, it was time to gather water for the day. Kagome squealed and hopped onto his back. With a small chuckle he placed his hands behind her back to support her.

She held the sack of coins out in front of him and gave it a light shake. "Look what Sin gave me." He put a hand out and took the sac.

He clutched the bag a look of surprise crossing his face "Little one, did you do something more than make him a few weapons?" Kagome's face went from confusion, to shock and finally settled on horror.

"Jiji!" She wailed.

"Is that why I smelled male on your night shirt," Shippou asked with a sly smile. Kagome shot him a dirty look and he only grinned.

"You can have it if you want Jiji," she said turning back to the old demon.

He placed the sack back in her hand. "No, you did the work. This is yours, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping off his back. "Thanks Jiji."

"Kagome, what about the scent that was on your night shirt?" Shippou pried. Kagome growled and Shippou smiled innocently up at her.

XXXXXXXX

The groan that echoed through expansive room sounded strained and irritated. A dark figure squirmed around on the bed laying pushed against the wall surrounded by toys that other children would never have in their wildest dreams. He kicked his sheets off and sat upright on his thick futon raised slightly off the ground by a wooden frame. His grey eyes darted around the room warily before he finally relaxed a bit and ran a hand through his hair to smooth back the stray black strands of hair from his face. The gold bands on his wrist chimed lightly but he ignored it as he focused attention on his wall across from his bed.

He tilted his head to the side a bit as visions flashed through his mind:

"_**The time I saw her through my mirror I didn't have enough time to glance around to find where she was exactly. The moment the spell caster realized I was watching her I was violently ejected from my vision, the mirror cracked." She traced the lines running across the smooth surface of the mirror. It was only a little bit cracked, the broken piece on the side of her mirror would fit in her palm if taken out, but the fact someone had managed to do such damage without even seeing her face to face was still baffling.**_

"_**The Miko has an amazing ability to attach herself to powerful Youkai. I wouldn't surprised if she convinced a new friend she has met to cast this spell, for the moment she is out of our reach but that is fine, it won't last forever. Inuyasha group is testament to that," he purred.**_

"_**Have you been watching our other target, I'm sure he doesn't have such luck with youkai that he can hide himself."**_

_**Kanna ignored his comments and turned the mirror a bit to show him the vision he wished. He stared at the mirror a long moment.**_

_**Naraku seemed pleased by what he was seeing on the mirror but she couldn't be certain because his face was hidden in the darkness. "This human lord reminds me of myself. I believe I can use him, send Kagura out to speak to this human," he murmured turning away fully. Kanna righted her mirror and the vision ended as she turned and walked from the room.**_

_**Naraku stared at the wall lost in thought "A youkai cannot fight a miko and hope to get away unscathed, but a miko cannot harm a human, lets see how much longer you hide with a human to fight." He chuckled to himself.**_

The boy blinked owlishly tilting his head in the opposite direction.

'_Sansa!'_ He called.

He didn't have to wait for a response before he was already making plans in his head.

'_It seems I must make plans for this girl the demon wants. Who is this other human he wants though…"_

He closed his eyes to calm his nerves '_No matter, I just found a kindred soul with the nothing demons help, a pink eye ne? I do believe I know who that is, but how to go about getting his attention…ah, I have it.' _He grinned into the darkness of his room.

There was a knock at his door and it slid open after a moment. He smiled as an old man in white and yellow monks robes shuffled into the room.

"Master, you have called for me?"

'_Sansa, I want to go on an adventure.'_

XXXXXXXX

As the weeks passed, Jiji seemed to get more customers than usual and Sin made a habit of coming to see her under the pretense of 'needing to get poison'. He had no shame and flirted outrageously while she got the herbs or weapons she asked of him. Even funnier, he always came in the early hours of the morning when Jiji and Shippou were asleep.

This time was no different.

Kagome eyed Sin warily as she walked from the back room. He wore a smirk on his face and she rolled her eyes at him. His smirk quickly became a grin when he heard her grumbled under her breath, "Here we go again." Warily, she snuck a glance down at her own state of dress, another short outfit; she was in for a show today.

"Kagome-Chan, I see your well today."

Kagome brushed the comment off with a wave of her hand. "Hello. Sin."

She walked over to the counter. "What do you want?" She asked in a bored manner.

He frowned a bit. "That's not the way to greet a customer," he scolded teasingly.

She only yawned. "Ugh huh, right."

Sin chuckled and pulled out a few small leather pouches and shook them over the counter as if to dump something out. "I'm out of the usual." Kagome peeked into one of the bags to confirm what he said then sent him a glare. She walked around the counter knowing once she crossed over to the other side she couldn't get out of his reach as easily as usual.

She moved toward the shelves holding pots of herbs and poisons. "What do you do, go dump the stuff out?"

He shook his head following her down the aisle "No, I'm not the only one who uses it." Kagome reached into a pot pulling out some roots and putting them into its corresponding sack. He continued, "Most of it I mix into special poisons to put on my sword." Kagome shot a look at the weapon that hung on his hip; it was one of her own works. She was actually stunned he was still using it.

"Oh, so my swords not good enough for you?"

His hand inched toward his weapon. "That's not it; my job is just easier when I don't have to kill them. I can paralyze with just a bit of medicine or poison on the blade and I don't have to beat enemies into a coma," he assured, stepping closer to her. Kagome snorted and Sin wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome bit her lip to stifle a gleeful squeal. She chose to ignore him as she continued to fill the sacs.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"Yeah I am, seeing as my work isn't good enough," she understood what he was saying, that did not mean she wasn't going to take this chance to make his life hell.

He buried his face in the side of her neck inhaling deeply. "I told you why I use the poison's," came his muffled reply. Kagome bit her lip turning red in her attempt not to laugh, he sounded like a pouting child.

Over the short time she had known Sin, his constant flirting had built a bit of sexual tension between them. It had also improved their 'relationship' by leaps and bounds. While she had no doubt he would still harass another human, should he meet one, he wasn't throwing her human status in her face at every given chance, which was a great improvement. Even Inuyasha hadn't gotten that far.

Besides that, he made her feel special, pretty even, like she was worth something to someone of the opposite sex.

That alone was enough to make her keep Jiji from neutering the poor demon.

He was also the first male to really come close and touch her. He loved to touch her legs, play in her hair and just bother her, but he never went too far and for that she was grateful and she even found she liked it, not that she would tell Sin. The guy had an ego and she didn't want it to get any bigger. But she had to keep him in line, this wasn't proper behavior and she would die of embarrassment of Jiji decided to waltz in, even worse if Shippou decided to wake up.

With a huff she swatted him off. "Yeah, yeah. I get it now get off. Its too hot." He released her but didn't step away. Kagome tugged at her shirt a few times. It never failed, he always chose the hottest mornings to show up and hang over her. She knew now that he loved her sweaty because it made it easier for him to see through her tops, but she didn't know if she should be excited or worried about this revelation. With a shrug she continued to work as if nothing had happened. She searched around for the last pot she needed.

Stepping back, purposely shoving Sin out of her personal space, she spotted the last pot on the top shelf. Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead making Sin chuckle behind her. "Need some help?" Kagome shot him a glare and he blinked innocently.

She could practically see the perverted thoughts floating around in his head 'I swear he's a demon version of Miroku,' she thought.

"No thanks," she said calmly, despite her thoughts.

She walked over to the cave entrance to retrieve a stool and sat it down so she could reach the last pot. With a grunt she hopped up onto the stool and reached for the pot. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you fight? Isn't your family a noble family?" Sin tore his gaze from her legs and looked up at her. He didn't regret having to look up because he caught a glimpse up her shorts.

He licked a clawed finger debating if he could stick said digit up her shorts before she caught him.

"No, my parents were mercenaries of sorts. We're paid well and still have a lot of money but we aren't fully recognized by the noble court though we have as much money as any lower lords' family."

Kagome nodded and tugged the heavy pot off the shelf and put it onto a lower shelf. "I get it..." he pouted and decided against reaching up her shorts when he saw she was moving too much and might fall.

That didn't stop him from touching her thigh and she kicked him away with a growl. Filling the last sack, she placed the pot back where it belonged, hopped off the stool, and started toward the counter.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Hentai," she grumbled sauntering past.

Despite her attitude she swayed her hips a little for his enjoyment. She heard him whistle and she almost laughed, but that would ruin the game. She was untouchable as long as she didn't show she approved and Sin could keep touching as long as he didn't go too far. That was their silent understanding. Just as she was leaving the aisle, he grabbed her wrist and pressed her to the cave wall as he twisted her arm a bit to put behind her back. "I'm not a hentai or a brute Kagome-chan; if I was I would have had my way with you by now. You make it hard to control myself."

Kagome wiggled trying to get free but the way he pressed her to the wall and used his own body as a cage made the act futile. She was silently thanking the Kami the walls were smooth. "Move you bastard, it's too hot for this!" she huffed irritably. He pushed a knee between her legs and she immediately shut up with a small squeak when his knee touched something a little too sensitive at that moment. She pressed her cheek to the wall so she could turn her head, look at Sin and yell at him again but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Come on, don't go quiet now," he teased before his tongue flicked out and caught her earlobe. He sucked on the bit of skin and Kagome felt as if she would melt.

"Sin, you know better," she scolded lightly. He grinned and bit lightly on her earlobe.

"Yeah, but I can smell how much you like it," he pressed his hips against her backside and Kagome dared not move afraid she would find him aroused, she knew she couldn't handle that kind of attention yet. He pressed a kiss to her racing pulse and grinned against her neck. He stood a moment enjoying how her pulse raced under his tongue. He wanted to bite her but he knew that would get him killed very painfully. He allowed his hand to wander up her shorts though and smirked when she squirmed and whimpered a bit. Finally he pressed a kiss to her lips, he pinched her butt cheek. She jumped and bucked against him and not in a good way. He bagged up a bit, realizing if she kept wiggling around he wouldn't be able to stop.

Reluctantly, he allowed her to turn a bit more and return the kiss. "I will have you before anyone else," he murmured in between awkward sloppy kisses.

Satisfied for the moment, he stepped back completely and released her as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

He held up the sacs she had not a moment ago "Thanks," he said with a wink. Kagome blinked and looked at the sack she now held. It jingled indicating the money it held, obviously payment for the herbs.

Kagome looked back up to find sin gone.

"Did you like your kiss, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked to see Jiji standing in the hall entrance smirking and Shippou at his feet grinning. Kagome stared at them numb in horror then banged her head against the wall. "Why do you always do this to me, Kami-sama?" she sighed. Shippou gave a loud snort of laughter and shared a grin with Jiji. "You two are horrible," she huffed.

"So things between you and Sin are going well?" Kagome blushed and looked away from Jiji but he continued, "It smells kind of like you two want to mate…"

Kagome's face blazed a deep red "Jiji, don't say stuff like that Shippou's in here, and didn't you say you wanted to hurt him? You didn't step in," she cried thoroughly embarrassed.

Jiji shrugged off her attempt to turn attention away from herself.

Shippou blinked at her "Kagome-Chan, I know what mating is," he said dryly.

"Oh?"

Shippou nodded eagerly. "It's how mamas and papas get little fox kits."

At this point, Kagome was blushing for a very different reason; Shippou was just too cute.

"Do you want to make babies with Sin?" Shippou asked eagerly.

Kagome smacked her face in disbelief as Jiji gave his infamous belly laugh.

Shippou looked between her and Jiji confused, "Shippou…" Shippou looked at her with wide eager eyes hoping she would answer his question.

Kagome stiffened the words dying on her lips she looked back toward the cave entrance. Noticing the silence that fell over them, Jiji walked to stand at her side. "What is it?"

Kagome frowned deeply and looked up at Jiji. "I sense a jewel shard."

There was a tense silence among them a moment.

"Go and do what you need to," he said gently.

Kagome nodded in thanks for the motivation, "Take the bow and arrows leaned against the wall there." He pointed to the wall and she quickly went to obey. They were a simple set of bow and arrows and a touch told her that they weren't demonic in nature. She sent him a glare for his lie that it was difficult to make regular weapons.

"I'm going with you Kagome-chan!" Shippou cried.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, you stay with Jiji. I don't want you hurt," she scolded slinging the quiver and bow onto her shoulder.

"B-But Kagome…" Shippou whimpered.

Kagome shook her head at him and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Kagome, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Shippou asked quietly.

Kagome shook her head quickly, "I-I can do this. I've built up some muscle while I've been here I just have to hope I'm fast enough and strong enough. I've gotten much better with my bow and arrows, too."

She turned and ran to the cave entrance "I'll be back," she promised before racing out into the morning light.

Jiji and Shippou stood in silence a moment. Shippou whimpered and Jiji put a hand on the kits head to comfort him. "She'll be back, I have a good feeling she'll make it out okay. It just might take her a while to get home. I don't even sense any youkai in the area." Shippou nodded and Jiji bent down a bit, so he was closer to the kits level but Shippou was a small kit so he could only bend so far. "How about I teach you some tricks you can do with your powers? I have a few Kitsune friends and they love to brag about attacks. Besides you use fire like I do, yes?" Shippou looked up hopefully and nodded.

XXXXX

"Damn, I forgot how much easier it was with Inuyasha carrying me on his back," she grumbled and cursed.

She had been running for almost a day and a half because she couldn't catch up with the youkai fast enough on her own two feet. The damn thing would not be still.

Even stranger, it wouldn't come near her but instead seemed to be chasing something that was in the opposite direction of her. 'Remember Kagome, the jewel is hidden when you want it to be, the demon might not sense it.'

Besides, she didn't want the youkai to sense the jewel because that meant if the one she was chasing could sense the jewel, it would come after her and so would every other youkai in the immediate vicinity. This in turn meant she was going to die a gory death.

Of course, she had no clue about the potions Jiji had given her to keep her hidden.

She shook her head and closed her eyes to see which way the youkai had moved. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled brightly. It was so close and it had stopped moving. She sensed more auras, pure auras where the youkai was. Even without concentrating, she could feel the flare of power from the pure energy. Obviously, a fight had started.

She wiped her sweaty forehead on her sleeve and jogged in the direction she felt the auras coming from. Not five minutes from the battle site, she heard the crashes and yells. There was a roar and immediately a blast of wind almost knocked her off her feet. She dropped to her knees and dug her blunt fingers into the ground in her attempt to keep from flying off. There were five auras rushing… no flying, toward her. Their frightened screams reached her long before she saw them. They crashed through the bushes, three young monks, obviously still in training. A fourth, who was an older monk, was the only one on his feet and he was racing after the young boys to stop their fall. On the back of one of the younger boys was a small child.

He had pitch-black hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the ends of the hair. He wore white and yellow monk's clothes of a different style then the other males with him. His eyes were grey and unseeing and his face was only a bit confused while the others with him were obviously afraid. The older monk only looked grim and determined. Kagome's hand shot out and the boys crashed into her arms toppling her with their weight. She quickly rolled over and got up to shield the children with her body. She pulled them close and leaned over them to keep them from flying away again. The older monk immediately tried to stop. He slid across the ground and passed Kagome and the boys up. Once he had stopped, he struggled against the wind and came back to her side.

Kagome glanced at him, he nodded in thanks, and they both sat to wait the wind out. When it stopped the young boys groaned a bit trying to gather their thoughts.

"Many thanks, Miko-sama," the older monk said. Kagome stood slowly and let the boys free.

They glanced at her wide eyed then looked to the older man "What happened Sensei? I could not stand on my own," one of the boys asked.

"The youkai has mastery over the winds. I will explain more later; we must protect Kami-sama," Kagome did a double take when the boys nodded and huddled around the young child with them.

There was another howl but no wind followed, instead the youkai was rushing them.

"Run!" she cried.

She turned and they all ran after her as the youkai leapt out of the forest after them. Kagome glanced back and saw a giant grey wolf but she couldn't see the jewel shard. This demon had it, she could sense it, so where was the shard? The youkai leapt into the air and she gasped in shock. It landed in their running path and snapped at them. Kagome screamed and slid to a stop more than accustomed to running from youkai. She turned and ran back the other way. The other boys followed as the elder monk threw a ward to distract the youkai but it blown away by a simple snort from the wolf.

The demon was too close to dodge effectively or even attack.

"Move!" the older monk bellowed.

The wolf was upon them in seconds, she and the older monk were able to grab two of the boys, one of which held the child and snatch them into the forest. The other boy wasn't paying attention, fear getting the better of him. Kagome couldn't quite reach him before she was yanked out of dangers way along with the child and younger monks. She collapsed through a bush awkwardly and scrambled up quickly as she prepared to fight. Kagome gasped when the wolf youkai stepped on the boy putting one of hits massive claws right through his chest. The boy wasn't dead yet though. He was twitching on the ground as blood poured from his mouth. The wolf leaned down and bit him in two, ending his misery.

Kagome's gut twisted in horror and she could feel the tears sting her eyes. She notched an arrow and let it fly with a cry of rage. The youkai hearing her cry jumped into the air again leaving the boys legs on the ground. The monks with the child were already running away again but a new group of monks had followed the wolf. They threw wards at its feet while it was still in the air. The beast howled in pain and landed awkwardly on its side. She caught a glimpse of light from the Shikon shard right in the scruff of the demons neck.

She had an arrow ready to fly in seconds but the youkai was already up and moving by the time, she was ready.

"Miko-sama!" She looked up to see a warrior monk in the tree above her.

"Aim for its legs to slow it down." Kagome nodded and the monk jumped to another tree with ease. She couldn't sit and awe at this though. Preparing another arrow she fired. The demon was so preoccupied with the monks it was fighting it didn't notice her until she blew one of its hind legs off.

The wolf howled and she gritted her teeth as she was drenched in blood.

Stupid mistake not to dodge, she knew a lot of demons had poison or acid like blood but this wolf didn't so she couldn't worry about it. She fired another arrow as the wolf turned on her, it danced awkwardly around the arrow and galloped at her faster than it had before. It crashed into her, shattering her bow and slamming her through a tree and into the next one. She screamed in pain, gagging up blood when she felt and heard her ribs crack quickly followed by the sound of other broken bones. Before the demon could move away to finish her off she let her power flare and she grabbed a hold of the demons fur so it couldn't escape. Everyone paused to awe as the wolf burst into bright blue flames of purification. It howled in agony flinging her into the air with its thrashing.

A monk jumped out of his tree and caught her in mid air before landing neatly as the demon collapsed to the ground. All its fur and skin was burned off, and it was dripping blood everywhere.

"It didn't turn to dust," someone gasped.

Kagome turned her head to look at the still smoldering youkai that was staring straight at her with angry red eyes.

"Disgusting human," it rasped with a shuddering breath.

The other monks gasped, stunned it was still alive.

"I can't believe I lost to a stupid ningen Miko," it spat blood at her as it spoke.

The demons body began to turn to dust finally as it took its last breath. Kagome smirked in morbid amusement at the dead demon. It's entire body vanished after a moment and Kagome sighed in relief. The jewel shard fell to the ground without so much as a sound. A few younger monks went forward to see what the jewel was.

"Don't touch it!" Kagome cried and immediately regretted it when her wounds made themselves known.

"It's the Shikon Jewel," she explained with a labored breath.

The monks looked at her horrified. "Lady Miko please calm down, you're gravely injured," the monk holding her pleaded.

She ignored him, her eyes widened when the shard jumped off the ground and shot toward the forest. All eyes darted after the infamous jewel a bit frightened. The bushes shook and the two boys from earlier stepped out onto the path where the other monks and herself were, one of the boys carried the child on his back. The older monk followed them. The child had a hand held out and the Shikon jewel was floating over his hand as if dangled by some invisible string.

The young monk holding the child walked over to her and sat the little boy down.

The jewel shard floated over to her and she reached out and took it in her hands completely ignoring the pain. The jewel shined brightly from her closed hands as it was purified. She pulled the Shikon jewel from her shirt and combined the smaller jewel with the one around her neck. They all looked at her fascinated, "The Miko of the Shikon jewel," the monk holding her whispered. The little boy leaned forward and smiled pleasantly at her.

'_Thank you, lady Kagome.'_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, she heard the boys' voice in her head, he didn't even open his mouth. "How are you talking, and how do you know my name?"

"Lady Miko you can hear Kami-sama's voice?" another monk asked as he came closer. Kagome looked confused and she was starting to see black creeping in around the edges of her vision. "W-What Kami-sama?" she murmured a bit startled.

"The child before you is a Kami-Sama here in human form." Her eyes widened in shock.

The boy raised his hands and they began to glow a pinkish-purple color. She was startled that it wasn't the same blue as all other pure beings used.

'_Let me heal you Kagome-sama,'_ the little boy asked pleasantly.

She could only nod as he placed a hand to her side. Kagome relaxed as the pain began to fade and her vision with it as she lost consciousness.

XXXX

Jiji?" Shippou asked as they both sat out by the fire. Jiji was staring into the fire and Shippou was staring up at the star filled sky. "When do you think Kagome-chan will be back?" Jiji glanced at Shippou.

"She loves you very much Shippou and she doesn't like to be without you. I'm sure she'll be back as soon as she can." The answer seemed to satisfy Shippou so he nodded and his eyes widened a bit when he saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

"Wow!" He laughed eagerly.

"I wish you could see the stars, they seem really happy tonight." Shippou grinned at Jiji.

"Stars?"

Shippou grunted in agreement, "Hai, that's what Kagome-chan calls them."

Jiji smiled a bit. "You say the stars look happy?"

Shippou giggled a bit, "Hai, I think they know Kagome-chan is alright."

Jiji chuckled but nodded in agreement.

XXXX

That was it for chapter 5 and the end of the getting to know Jiji arch. Now a new part of the story will be starting soon and her training with it. We can't have her running around in demon infested forest unable to defend herself now can we?


	6. I Dub Thee Kuro

Disclaimer: I had a dream about actually owning Inuyasha...and eventually I woke up in tears.

Chapter 6: The Temple of Light: I Dub Thee Kuro

XXXXXXXXX

Sango and Miroku inched closer to one another in alarm. Sesshomaru visibly cringed when Tetsuaiga met violently with Tojikin. Sparks flew from the blades. The force knocked both InuYasha and Sesshomaru back but it didn't slow them down. Inuyasha regained his footing at the same time as his brother and they lunged as one.

This fight was much nastier than the usual and for some reason everyone seemed to see it but Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stumbling upon them was very normal for the youkai lord. He showed up once every few months to terrorize his younger brother and maybe pick a fight. This time, Inuyasha had chased Sesshomaru down and jumped into battle for no particular reason.

Miroku decided he liked Sesshomaru's method of picking fights better.

Sango frowned. Her gaze drifted to the frightened child standing at the tree line behind Sesshomaru's dragon steed and an openly gapping Jaken. She tugged Miroku's sleeve and tilted her head pointedly.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he turned back to the fight frowning.

"I've never thought I would see the day. I doubt we were ever meant to see the child," he murmured grimly. Sango nodded in agreement.

"It's likely he wasn't even coming toward us. He's already shown up once this month, right?" Sango shifted uncomfortably as her hand reached for hiraikotsu. She wanted to jump into the fight, but sense, and the realization she didn't know who she would attack should she obey her whim, kept her still. She could attack Sesshomaru and hope he didn't behead her, on the other hand, she could attack their asshole of a leader.

She licked her lips. A sinisiter smile curled on her lips as she clutched the strap of her boomerang. Without a glance, Miroku quickly reached over and pried her hand free of the weapon.

"My dear Sango, killing Inuyasha won't bring Kagome-sama back to us," he said calmly.

Sango turned on him with a demonic growl. Miroku smiled pleasantly, straining against the Tajiya's strength.

Sango tugged against Miroku's grip, gnawing at her lip vigorously. "Just once? I swear I won't kill him," she whispered harshly. Miroku shook his head in dismay. His gaze darted for the undead Miko in the hopes she might grow a heart and help him restrain Sango before she killed an unaware Inuyasha.

'Ah yes. Kikyou hasn't returned yet,' he thought without a hint of surprise.

The howl of attacks and wind dragged Miroku's attention back to the problem at hand: The Inu Brothers.

Sesshomaru was shoved back just before Inuyasha let loose a Bakuyurha. The attack gave a hellish shriek as it ripped up the ground on its way to Sesshomaru. The youkai lord stood his ground, quickly sheathing Tojikin and drawing Tenseiga. When the attack was upon him a simple wave of Tenseiga dispersed the summoned wind.

Inuyasha's cry of frustration drew a cool glance from his elder brother.

"Foolish little brother, I thought you would have learned that attack isn't the way to fight me. I have a means to stop it," he chided lightly as if talking to a child. A wild charge and Sesshomaru flickered out of his brother's attack range.

Inuyasha clenched his fist drawing blood and he was the one smirking this time around.

"Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru snorted and again swung Tenseiga at the incoming attack. He cut the blood blades right down the middle painting bloody wings at his sides.

"Hanyou, you would use that foolish attack on me again? We both remember what happened the last time," Sesshomaru sneered, irritation making his gaze glow.

Inuyasha gagged when something clamped around his throat and his brother appeared before him like a ghost. Sango and Miroku cringed when Inuyasha went through a tree headfirst. The behemoth toppled over, taking three others down with it. Miroku quickly said a prayer to the forest spirits as a cloud of dust flew up to cover InuYasha's form.

Sesshomaru stood waiting for his brother to leap back out at him and he wasn't disappointed. Inuyasha flung himself from the cloud of dust, claws poised to draw blood.

Deep amber eyes narrowed. There was no flash of steel. The bit of honor there might have been in sword battle was gone. Tetsuaiga was lost and Inuyasha had sucumb to his inner demon.

The red eyed hanyou gave a howl.

Sessshomaru inhaled deeply, an expression of disgust not quite as hidden as the youkai lord would have liked. "Your idiocy knows no limits, little brother."

That said, Inuyasha got a running start and flung himself into the air. Sesshomaru flung his whip at the still airborne hanyou and Inuyasha yelped as solidified acid met with his side.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground as if suddenly subdued and Sesshomaru took the time to crack the whip across his younger brothers back. Inuyasha screamed, turning blood red eyes on his brother. Rage and bloodlust tangible, Inuyasha snarled, clutching at his burned and bleeding side.

Sesshomaru strode toward Inuyasha, confident the hanyou wouldn't be standing anytime soon. He paused to eye his brother as the hanyou snarled and spat at him. He smirked sinisterly down at his younger brother and stomped on InuYasha's head. He took his time withdrawing his foot and when he'd had a good long second to stand with no threat of being gnawed on by a rabid dog, Sesshomaru stood over Inuyasha and looked down his nose at the annoying pest.

Something was missing. There was supposed to be yelling, curses, maybe a purified arrow or two. He stood a moment listening, waiting, but nothing happened. Now, more than a little curious about lack of response, he turned his gaze on the Shikon hunters, or what remained of them.

Sango stood silently eyeing Inuyasha with distaste. Miroku watched Sesshomaru carefully, ready to move should the youkai lord decide to he wanted to end the hanyou's life. Of course, this didn't worry the Sesshomaru, it wasn't as if the monk could actually stop him.

Despite the fight that had taken place, neither had tried to get involved. Sesshomaru stared at them a long moment then looked around the area as it slowly dawned on him what was missing.

"The miko is gone."

He looked back to Inuyasha a moment. He already knew the little miko was gone but he thought she would have returned by now to hang off his brother's arm as she always did.

'The girl decided to stop wasting time on my idiot brother, did she?' He mused to himself.

Sesshomaru glanced around the area searching for his father's sword. He spotted the rusted blade in the bushes near one of the fallen trees. In route to the blade, he effortlessly made the decision to step on the bleeding welt scaring his brother's back. Inuyasha grunted in pain but remained dead to the world.

The blade lay innocently on its side and Sesshomaru paused again.

This was just too easy.

He knew something needed to happen. But, even as he bent down near the sword and it hummed as if angered by his presence, he couldn't bring himself to shake off the feeling something was terribly wrong with this scene. His eyes narrowed again and he glanced around, searching for what had disturbed his senses. Discreetly, he tested the air and immediately found what was bothering him.

'The undead miko has taken the other girls place,' he thought even as he snorted to rid his nose of the lingering scent. He covered his face with a sleeve as he turned and glared at his brother's prone form. How could he stand such a horrid scent? The smell of death and graveyard soil was never something to wake up to in the morning and yet the hanyou had attached himself to the undead wretch.

In bringing the clay pot into their group, he had effectively alienated his other pack mates, which explained why they weren't as willing as usual to jump to his aide.

Satisfied he had figured out why the group was behaving strangely he slowly reached for the sword. He didn't have to touch it before Sango's boomerang tore a gash in the ground right before him. He jumped back with leisurely grace and glanced at the Tajiya.

Sango sniffed as she caught her weapon. "Lord Sesshomaru, we can't let you take that sword, it's the only thing that holds that idiot's blood in check," she huffed whipping the massive bone weapon around to sit at her back. Sesshomaru completely ignored her.

To touch Tetsuaiga, for him who it rejected, was simply foolish. Of course not everyone knew this. His actions had meant to draw an attack out from someone far more irritating than the monk and taijiya.

Sesshomaru turned and strode toward Inuyasha. He bent down and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his robe. Sango and Miroku looked at him thoroughly confused

"I will take the hanyou."

Sango and Miroku looked at him stunned. "Sesshomaru-sama, I think we misunderstood you."

Sesshomaru looked at them dryly as he lifted his brother and proceeded to drag him across the ground. As expected an arrow swirling with dark miko energy shot toward him. He dropped InuYasha and leapt out of the path of the purifying projectile.

"Demon!" Kikyou hissed her face twisted in rage as she stepped from the bushes.

Sesshomaru shrugged the comment off as Kikyou shot a glance at Sango and Miroku. "What are you doing? How could you let that demon just do as he pleases?" She spat at them.

Sango shifted her weight as she shot the miko a glare. "Look who's talking, you go run off to eat souls before making sure Inuyasha wasn't going to start attacking random people. Kagome-chan could at least make him stop when he was being stupid." Sango huffed turning her nose up to the miko.

"I am not that stupid girl, at least Inuyasha listens to me!"

Sango gripped hiraikotsu a little tighter but a stern glance from Miroku made her pause.

Sesshomaru watched them with dry interest until a dead leaf danced across his vision. He looked to the dead leaf as it hit the ground then turned his gaze on the trees around him sporting healthy green leaves. A whimper made him look back to see his ward being pulled into the forest to safety as she stared at a tree not far from where she stood. He turned as another leaf danced by him before hitting the ground.

The tree where Kikyo's arrow had imbedded itself had turned a very light brown and it's leaves shedding as if it were suddenly fall. All of those present in the clearing paused to stare as the tree rotted before their eyes before a loud snap startled them.

The tree came up from its roots and toppled over with aloud crash landing just behind Sesshomaru. The youkai lord blinked a few times as a cloud of dust was kicked up from the dry ground. He looked back to Kikyou who was staring in open shock at her work. She smirked weakly and readied another arrow to shoot the youkai lord.

"Be gone demon or you will be next."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyou in disinterest before looking to a very pale Miroku and a gapping Sango. "Where did the other miko go? Why do you tolerate this creature that is walking death?"

"Kagome... Kagome left almost a year ago," Sango murmured quietly.

Sesshomaru glanced back to Kikyou then to his brother who was starting to come to. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to drive the younger miko from the group. The fox kit was missing too so he had obviously gone with the girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama, have you heard anything about her?" Miroku asked uncertainly. Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku again but didn't answer as he turned and walked away.

"The hanyou needs to be watched or I will kill him next time," Sesshomaru said quietly as his white clad form vanished into the forest.

It didn't take long for his demonic presence to vanish. Kikyou turned on them with a hateful glare.

"Isn't Inuyasha your friend?" Kikyou sneered

Sango turned on Kikyou with an impressive snarl. "Be quiet you dead bitch, he's no longer a friend of mine. He's simply the easiest way to find Naraku and Kagome." Miroku flinched at the viciousness with which Sango spoke. The Tajiya didn't even bother to act civil with the undead priestess, and she hadn't tried since Kikyou had first joined the group.

"Now help him up so we can go," Sango snapped. Kikyo's face contorted in rage but she quickly reined in her emotions and went to Inuyasha's side.

She knelt by Inuyasha's side checking over his wounds with her gaze, "You should be careful Tajiya. I am a miko and don't forget it," she said with a frosty glance in Sango's direction. Sango froze at the not so subtle threat and leveled the undead miko with a glare.

"I'm all for a cat fight Kikyou, you want to try me? Lifting Hiraikotsu is just as easy as me lifting and throwing you."

Kikyou glared.

"Sango, please, you have to stop this. How are we supposed to work together while we're at each other's throats? We can at least get along for a little while," Miroku huffed irritably.

"But Miroku-"

He shifted the rings of his staff chiming lightly. The sound brought silence over the clearing.

"Remember, we have all suffered at Naraku's hands. We should be united in our cause to stop him from ruining more lives. We can at least get along enough to fight the hordes he sends after us but you two want to fight each other in battle instead of the enemy." He frowned at both females.

"Kikyou, you may not like us but we don't like you either. Sango you must stop causing arguments and antagonizing Kikyou. We have enough problems in Inuyasha we don't need more!"

He took a few calming breaths and both females eyed him warily.

"Fine!"

Miroku glanced at Sango as she scowled at the ground. He understood that she simply hated Kikyou and there was nothing else to it, but the constant fighting was nerve racking.

Sango shot Kikyou a final glare before giving a sharp whistle. Kirara bound from the forest in her kitten form and immediately transformed. She walked to Sango's side and stared at her mistress curiously.

Sango ran a hand through Kirara's fur and turned to the Hanyou and undead miko. With a resigned sigh, she walked over to Kikyou.

"Kirara will carry him until we can stop and tend his wounds," she grumbled sourly. Kikyou wisely chose not to comment on the Tajiya's sudden change of heart.

"I don' needs no damn help you," Inuyasha slurred as he struggled to stay conscious. Sango rolled her eyes and bent over to help Kikyou lift the dog demon.

Miroku choose to go and retrieve Tetsuaiga. Once the blade was safely in his grasp, he turned and looked at Kikyou with narrow eyes. He had the feeling he had just missed something very important. He glanced at the hanyou that was currently starting an argument with Sango.

Yes, something was very wrong. He could feel it and but he didn't know what it was. With a wary sigh he made his way over to the little group.

XXXXXXXX

Kagomes eyes flickered open and she stared at the brown ceiling.

Patiently, calmly, she closed her eyes a moment.

'Okay...where am I?' She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes once more. The room spun and jigged. When all was still, she found herself staring across a room. It was a tiny room with simple white walls and paper sliding doors. A bit of smoke floated into her line of sight and her gaze flickered up to see an incense holder with a stick of incense lit and filling the room with it's odor. She turned her head back to the ceiling in thought.

"I see you're awake?" She jumped and turned her gaze to the right to see an old monk.

He was a bit strange looking with his slightly longer than normal baldhead, very bushy white eyebrows, and very long beard. He had a black mole right in the center of his forehead. His monk robes were like Miroku's but instead of black and purple, his were yellow and white. He was smiling softly, his wrinkled old face kind and gentle, his brown eyes were dancing in amusement. Kagome was quickly reminded of the fact that demons and humans age in completely different ways.

"Can you sit up, young one?" She raised an eyebrow. Her body didn't hurt at all, which was slightly frightening, but she slowly sat up. She seemed shocked by her ability to move without pain.

"Our master has healed you. Be grateful, child." She nodded quickly and glance around the room

"Where am I?"

"This is the Temple of Light."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He chuckled, seeing her expression. "It is a temple dedicated to the sun goddess; we bring her children here to protect them." Her eyes widened in understanding and her thoughts drifted to the young boy she had met.

"Gods in human form?"

The old monk nodded. "They often come to earth and live amongst us. The monks here serve the gods brought to live out their human lives here."

She nodded thoughtfully then smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but who are you?"

He smiled a bit more.

"I am elder Sanza." The old man grabbed the battered wooden cane at his side and used it to push himself into a standing position. "If you can stand young one, our master would like to see you."

Kagome nodded and moved to obey but movement made her aware her back itched viciously and her clothes felt somewhat nasty. She looked down at the futon that used to be white and found it stained and crusted with blood. She wrinkled her nose when she found her clothes in a similar state.

"I'm not in any condition to see anybody." She sighed, scratching away flakes of blood that somebody had missed when they had cleaned her bloody face. "Of course not, we have clothes for you to wear and you'll be escorted to the waterfall to clean and purify your body before you see him."

At that moment, a monk opened the door and walked in with neatly folded orange and white monk's robes with a pair of underwear and breast bandages folded neatly on top. She raised an eyebrow at the monk and he blushed furiously and looked away. The old man patted the younger man on the shoulder and hobbled out of the room.

"Miko-sama, please follow me to the waterfall," he grumbled. He turned with her clothes and walked from the room, she followed quickly.

The halls were very plain and she could only see young monks and no women around. She was led down the stairs and out to an outside porch. She could hear the waterfall now. After going around the porch to the back of the temple, they went down a very long set of brick steps. There were two other monks there, facing away from the impressive waterfall looking to be standing guard. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 'At lease I get a bath.'

An hour later, she found herself in a heavily guarded room wearing the same monk's robes elder Sanza wore, but orange and white. She glanced around warily, the room was dark lit by candles and lamps but was otherwise very ominous looking. It was huge like it was meant for important gathering. She glanced back at the two very big warrior monks guarding the doors with their boa staves in hand. The door behind them looked inviting but the monks did not. With a pout, she looked forward again eyeing the beautiful drawings on the walls.

The scraping of a door opening caught her attention.

On the other side of the room, a door she hadn't noticed earlier opened. An old man stepped from the door and in his arms was the boy she had met in the forest. The old man nodded in acknowledgement to her and shifted the boy in his arms as he turned and closed the door behind him. He shuffled toward her and stopped at a good distance. The old man sat the boy on the floor, bowed to the child, then walked over to a wall, and sat down to wait. Kagome looked between the old monk in yellow and white robes and to the child in yellow and white monk's robes. The boy wore a gold band around his neck and a set of prayer beads. Around his wrist and ankles were beautiful gold bands of all sizes.

The boy smiled at her, his grey eyes shining despite the fact he couldn't see her. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

_'Hello Kagome-sama.'_

Kagome jumped hearing the voice in her head again, "Hi," she hesitated warily, "how do you know my name?"

_'I know a lot of things Kagome-sama. I am a Kami.'_

"That's still kind of weird, and you're talking in my head," she grumbled.

The boy blinked owlishly at her. '_Forgive me, this is my only means of communication and so few people can hear my voice._' He bowed his head a bit ashamed. _'I cannot speak the way you do.'_

Kagome instantly felt bad. "It's okay, you can talk however you like. I'm just not use to hearing new voices echoing in my head. I thought I was crazy at first," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. He nodded, seeming to cheer up a bit.

_'Kagome-sama, you needn't speak aloud. The monks do not need to hear your end of our conversation so simply think what you wish to say.'_

Still a bit uncertain she nodded slowly. 'How's this?' The boy nodded in approval. 'So you somehow know my name. Are you going to tell me your name?' She asked hopefully.

_'Name...I don't have a name.'_ She looked at him startled as he frowned thoughtfully, oblivious to her reaction. _'The monks always find me when I am reborn so I have never been given such a thing.'_ He tapped his chin thoughtfully _'The monks call me Kami-sama. Is that my name?'_

Kagome shook her head quickly. 'No, that's a title.'

_'Is master a title, too?'_

'Yes...'

The boy frowned then waved a hand. _'Then a name is unnecessary, for I've never had one before. Sanza would have given me one if it mattered,'_ He said calmly.

Kagome stared at him thoughtfully as all expression left his face and he became lost in his own thoughts. Finally, she could see underneath the mask, despite how he smiled and looked happy he still felt cold and unemotional to her. She could see he had feelings and emotions but of course, he had never seen facial expression so he was doing what was taught to him.

She stared at him thoughtfully a moment 'Would you like a name?'

He twitched but his face remained indifferent. He didn't answer and Kagome stared at him a moment until he finally responded in a rather strange manner. His cheeks puffed out in frustration and Kagome's eyes widened, that was definitely something he had just thought to do. The old monk in the corner grunted in surprise too.

_'What is a name, but another title?_' He all but sneered.

Kagome smiled.

Kami or not he was still thinking as a child. 'Well, it's a name given to you by someone who cares for you.'

The boys face went blank again. _'So you're saying no one cares for me?'_

Kagome smacked her forehead. 'No, a lot of people here care for you, respect you, and love you but, well, I don't know how to explain it. I just know I'm happy to have a name.'

He tilted his head, _'You're confusing.'_

Kagome bowed her head in defeat, 'Hai, I am. Just ignore what I said.'

They sat in silence a moment, Kagome stared at him as he fidgeted. A thought occurred to her and she smiled weakly. 'Would you like me to call you a name, just while I'm here?' He looked away, refusing to answer. His cheeks puffed out cutely and she giggled.

'Kuro-chan.'

His head snapped up in surprise. 'I'll call you Kuro because I think your black hair is beautiful.' Kagome beamed brightly.

Kuro blushed then puffed his cheeks out again. _'Do as you will,'_ he grumbled.

Kagome smiled at him 'Kuro-chan is so cute,' Kagome giggled. Kuro blushed furiously.

_'Kagome-sama, please stop it.'_

She nodded quickly and sat waiting for him to calm down.

_'Kagome-sama, I wanted to thank you for saving me.'_

Kagome's expression sobered when she remembered the nightmare. 'You're welcome. I'm sorry about the boy that was killed.'

He nodded. _'He lost his life early, but nothing can be done. I'm sure he is not suffering where he is.'_

Kagome blinked, startled by the way he'd said it, with emphasis on 'know'. 'How long have I been here, if you don't mind me asking?'

Kuro looked thoughtful. _'It's been two days since you were brought to the temple.'_

Kagome groaned in dismay.

_'It would have been longer, or you would be dead had I not healed you, Kagome-sama.'_

She nodded quickly. 'And I can't thank you enough, but I need to get back to Jiji and Shippou.'

_'Why are you leaving? Is this place not to your liking?'_ Kuro asked calmly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as he continued _'I hear of people who cry and suffer, even die for a chance to come and serve in this temple,'_ he explained, waving a hand around as if to display the room to her. _'You can stay here and have everything you please.'_

Kagome frowned. 'I noticed this temple is only full of monks. I don't think they would like having a woman here to distract them.'

Kuro waved the comment off ._'If I say so, they will do as I please. This is mother's temple and my home, they would not disobey my word.'_

She shifted uncomfortably. 'It's a very nice offer but I want to go back to Jiji's cave,' she said sternly. Kuro was silent a long moment even as Kagome continued, 'I'll come back and visit you, I swear it, but I do have to go. I have the duty of collecting jewel shards.'

Kuro's cheeks puffed out again, this time Kagome didn't find it as cute as a bit of fear built in her stomach. _'If a youkai comes and it has your shards, I'll have it fetched for you, but you must stay here,' _he demanded.

'No!' She said with a scowl. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The old monk that brought Kuro in was standing slightly behind her. "Miko-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with Kami-sama but it is time for his next appointment. He is very busy," the old monk said gently. She glanced at Kuro before looking back to the monk. "I need to leave anyway."

The old monk shook his head. "You must stay with us for breakfast, Miko-sama. It would be so shameful if you, who saved our Kami-sama, did not join us for at least one meal."

She rubbed her temple "Fine, I wouldn't want to offend," she grumbled. "Here, follow the guard and he'll take you to go eat," the monk said, gently pushing her toward one of the guards. The guard to the left bowed and turned to leave once he was sure she would follow.

Kuro sat silently as Kagome was led away. The door he had come from slid open and two monks in similar yellow robes to his, filed in. They were old and had move slowly to join the monk that had brought him in, among them was Elder Sanza. They sat in a line to his right and bowed low before sitting up to observe their master. "Kami-sama, why have we allowed the Miko into the temple of light?" Sansa asked in a grave voice.

_'Because she is to be trained here.'_

The old monks stiffened in their shock. 'B-but why, Kami-sama? This is-'

_'Because I wish it.'_ The monks could only bow and obey his orders. Kuro continued to stare at the spot Kagome had occupied a bit ago.

"We will do as you bid."

Kuro nodded sagely. _'You have six months, eight at the most, to turn her into a warrior.'_

Horror crossed the faces of the elderly monks. "Master, that is preposterous. We can't force the girl to stay here and force such heavy training on her. Six months to turn her into a fighter–the things we would have to do to her–we cannot. Why can't we convince her to stay and go through normal training?" The monk to Sanza right rasped.

_'If I let her leave now, she will be killed. I have foreseen such. She needs to be trained to face her duties as guardian of the Shikon. She doesn't have help anymore and she must destroy the evil hanyou Naraku.'_ At the mention of Naraku, the monks began to whisper and debate amongst themselves._ 'Eight months is the longest time I can allow her to stay here.'_ Kuro's shoulders sagged as he thought about what he was about to do to the innocent miko he had just met. _'I tried to get her to stay but she wants to go home, she had no real desire for wealth or power.'_

Sansa hummed thoughtfully. 'The ideal personality for monks training,' he thought with a sigh.

Kuro turned to them. _'Do what you must to her, beat her, scare her, force her to learn, she is not to leave any sooner than the six months than I have asked and no later than eight months.'_

The monks stared at their master with pale faces. "We have to put this girl through such suffering but I don't think six months will be enough for anything. When it takes a normal warrior monk in years of study and training," Sansa muttered.

_'Bring her to me at least once every two months. I will help her along, but in the mean time, she is not to leave. I can't stress the importance of this enough.'_

The monks nodded, all of them feeling bad for her. "How do we keep a Miko of such power restrained in our temple?" The monk to the left asked warily. The others nodded in agreement with his question.

_'Make sure she is too exhausted to move or beat her, whatever works. When she has overcome the obstacles you set before her, come back to me and I will have something for her.'_

_'There are monks here that can tend to her training and studies. Give her what she needs, but don't let her die.'_ Kuro sighed, a grim expression on his face.

"Why are we doing this? What we are about to do to that poor girl is just short of torture, if we plan to get her to the level you wish in the allotted time.'

_'Because she is the Shikon Miko and no one ever took the time to train her. I can only see bits of her future and from what I have seen she will need all the help she can get. This training will save her.'_ The monks bowed low before standing and walking toward the door. They had a mission they could not fail.

XXXX

Kagome shivered violently and hugged herself to stop the trembling. She paused just outside the dining hall and the guard turned on her confused. She eyed him as her chills of fear continued. Rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps that had jumped up all over, she took a step back. Either there was something bad on the other side of that door, or she was in deep shit already.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she murmured, her stomach was twisting in knots and she was not going to ignore the intense feeling of dread. She stepped away from the guard as her eyes darted in a paranoid manner.

"Miko-sama, are you okay?" Kagome's senses were screaming at her and when the guard took a step toward forward, she immediately bolted in the opposite direction. She ran through the halls as fast as she could, needing to get away from the temple. The elders were ahead, she raced past them at a break neck pace and was vaguely aware of them calling for guards to stop her. Two guards appeared in her path and she screamed as they leapt at her. She weaved her body around a lunge, staggered, and managed to keep on her feet, to keep running. Something clamped around her waist and she yelped as she was tackled. Guards were upon her immediately.

She screamed herself hoarse as they dragged her to her feet and held her firm so she couldn't run. Her eyes found the elders who were making their way toward her as quickly as their old bodies would allow. Sanza frowned at her grimly.

"Her sense of danger is well refined," he sighed. Kagome whimpered as he came close and cupped her face in his hands. "Young one, forgive us for what were about to do to you, but this is for your own good." Her eyes shinned in unholy fear and Sanza stepped away. "Take her, have her head shaved, and put her in training clothes." Kagome's jaw dropped in horror.

The guards tied her feet with rope they seemed to pull from nowhere, she screamed in anger and fear as she was dragged away. Sanza shook his head, "I need four of our best warriors to meet me on the training grounds," he said to a young monk who had been close enough to watch. He nodded and ran off to obey. "We must do as Kami-sama says, you have done well," the other two elders praised Sansa.

The door opened with a crack and Kagome sobbed still fighting the two monks that held her. "Wait, please don't!" She cried, seeing the dagger in the hand of the monk in the room.

"We must," one of the guards argued as they sat her on the floor. "You can either sit still and have your hair cut with dignity, or we will hold you down and pray you don't get hurt badly.

Kagome sniffled bitterly the shock beginning to settle in. She bowed her head finally letting the tears slip down her face as they came closer with the dagger in hand to cut her hair.

She watched in numb and horrified interest as her black hair began to float down to rest on the ground around her. Her hands trembled. Why was this happening to her? She just wanted to go home. Why were they cutting her hair? All of it was too much and it made no sense. She was snapped back to her senses when lukewarm water was poured over her head and somebody rubbed her baldhead roughly. A fourth monk stumbled into the room with orange clothes like her own. Kagome glanced up at the young monk who seemed as traumatized as she was.

The guard monk was untying the ropes around her ankles while the second guard took the clothes and brought them to her. "You need to change. Your training will begin soon." She nodded numbly even as her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. This time the monks left her in the room with nothing but her hair on the floor and the change of clothes in her arms. Kagome stood shakily and, after a moment of fighting, let her clothes fall to the cold unforgiving brick. She didn't bother making a fuss over changing clothes, they had given her a bit of privacy and besides, there was no one in the room to fight with.

She found herself in the boy's pants outfit. She looked at the long sleeves on the top and fixed the sash. As if knowing she was finished, the door opened again and the guards stared at her. They motioned for her to come forward and she did so reluctantly, as long as they didn't tie her ankles up again, she would do anything. The guards flanked her sides; she shuffled numbly down the halls and outside.

In the field there were four warrior monks standing in their bright orange clothes. The elders had been with them but were quickly retreating from the field even as she was lead down to it. Moments later, she found herself before the four monks who eyed her. "Lady Kagome, I am Satoshi, one of the strongest warrior monks at the temple that can be spared for your sake right now. The elders have asked us to train you as quickly as we can; we're working to get something done before the deadline. We will train you in our ways and you will be able to fight against youkai and destroy them."

"I don't want to destroy them if they aren't doing bad," she said with a miserable moan.

"You're a miko. It is your duty." he said coldly.

"I am not a miko. I just have the powers and the dumb luck!" She cried bitterly. She wiped her face feeling the tears of confusion sneaking up on her. "I was never trained as a Miko, okay. I understand that I have to kill youkai, but why do I have to hurt them when they haven't done anything?"

The monks were silent a moment staring at the girl who resembled a skinny frightened child. "You will learn. If you aren't a miko you will be a warrior monk by the time you leave here and you will see youkai as the disgusting creatures they are."

Kagome scowled the fire in her eyes lighting instantly. The monks raised eyebrows seeing the change from frightened to very feisty young woman. "I don't want to stay here and become a warrior monk. I want to go back home," she spat angrily.

"We have orders to keep you in the temple. We have no say and neither do you."

Kagome clenched her fist angrily. "You can't keep me here against my will!" She screamed angrily.

"It is the way things are!" One of the other monks retorted. "Now prepare yourself. Your training begins now."

He fell into a stance as the other monks spread out and did so too. Kagome stepped back fearfully.

"We will teach you to move properly first then we will move on to weapons use and hand to hand combat. I advise you learn to dodge and hide quickly. A youkai won't give you the chance unless they wish to play before their meal," Satoshi sneered. She glanced at the other monks and back to Satoshi to see him moving. He swung his staff and Kagome shrieked in pain.

XXXXX

(7/21/12)


	7. Nothing Comes Easy

Chapter 7: The Temple of Light: Nothing Comes Easy.

Disclaimer: -sob- don't make me do it!

XXXX

It hurt! Oh bloody hell it hurt like she couldn't believe. Her body ached in places that should never hurt this way.

Three weeks of being chased around, having warrior monks beat the shit out of her when she didn't hide properly or move quickly enough to dodge.

Three weeks of intense lessons on the writings and prayers, she needed to know.

Three weeks of learning what she deemed a completely different language. Three weeks of learning the symbols everyone in the temple seemed to know but her.

She hated it, she wanted to scream, cry, and beg to be let free but she had already tried that. She moaned and bit her lip to keep from screaming as she rolled over on her futon. She lifted her arm that trembled as her muscles burned from over exertion. The skin of her arm was black and purple.

"Jiji," she sniffled. "Shippou," she squeaked. "I miss you," she rasped into the darkness of her room. Her arm gave out and fell back to the floor. She gave a muffled cry as her abused arm met the Tatami mat with a thud.

"Ugh!"

Maybe it was shock, more likely a defense mechanism because she smiled weakly, thinking this was one of those times when she thanked god they had cut her hair off. She didn't have to struggle to brush it in the morning when she woke up.

As soon as she got the strength she was going to run away, she had made that decision long ago. The first two weeks she was always out long before they brought her to her room, now she would make it to her bed, everyday at exactly nine –or was it eight. She had no sense of time in this temple. Anyway, she made it to her bed still awake and cursing the two guards who had to drag her through the halls by her bruised arms because she couldn't stand on her own. No matter how she tried to stay awake, a minute in her room and she was out like a light. She tilted her head up and stared at the ever-present incense filling the room with a light smelling scent.

She had a sneaking suspicion the incense is what kept knocking her out at night. Blinking warily to fight off the black creeping into the edges of her vision she glared at the harmless looking stick spiked with sleeping herbs. When she regained use of her arms, the first thing she was going to do was destroy the holder and incense, then maybe blow the temple to hell, yeah that sounded fun.

'Damn vision fading. I hate this! Damn monks! Damn Kuro, I know he has something to do with this! Damn it-'

XXXXX

Jiji gasped and shot upright on his futon. Tangled black hair fell into his face and sweat ran down his skin in thick droplets. He blinked slowly peering through his untamed crow's nest to glance around the room. He rubbed his face with a groan.

"What the hell was that?"

**"_I found you"_ chirped a child's voice.**

**Jiji spun around when he suddenly found himself in a small wooden shack like room staring at a wooden door. Of course, he opened it and stepped out. His breath caught in his throat and finding the source of the child's voice was suddenly the farthest thing from his mind.**

**"I- I can see it, it's beautiful" he sputtered in shock as he took in the extravagant garden stepped into. The colors of the flowers, the small Koi pond with giant golden Koi, the meticulous way every rock was placed, and the way and the sun shone on them warming the area making it glow with life.**

**He stood a moment just gapping at his surroundings.**

**"_I thought you might like this, I had to find something pleasing to shock you. I don't need to wake up with a hole through my chest."_**

**Jiji's wide eyes darted to the suddenly much closer voice.**

**There was a young boy standing on the porch right beside him with closed eyes and a small smile on his face.**

**Jiji immediately tensed and stepped away from the child.**

**He recognized that energy and he did not like the person it belonged to one bit.**

**"You!"**

**The boy opened his eyes and glanced at Jiji giving the old youkai a glimpse of grey eyes. _"Hakui-sama please calm down, if you attack me I can't tell you about Kagome-sa-"_**

**The boy gagged as a hand clamped around his throat and lifted him to the eye level of one very pissed of wolf.**

**"Where is Kagome?"**

**The boy whimpered and dug his blunt human nails into Jiji's wrist. _"If you snap my neck I can't tell you anything"_ he chocked struggling for breath.**

**Frustrated, he tossed the child to land on the porch.**

**"Talk," he barked.**

**The boy wheezed on the floor and glanced at Jiji with a strange expression, _"I was under the impression you weren't as wild and violent as your mother"_**

**Jiji shrugged and the boy paled when the male wolf lifted a foot as if to squash a bug.**

**"_You would attack me," _the boy rasped uncertainly as he coughed to clear his throat.**

**"Maybe you should take me to Kagome, she'd answer that question quickly enough to warn you before I splattered your brains across the porch 'little human'." The boy scowled in Jiji's direction.**

**Jiji paused, "Your blind aren't you, just like me when I'm not in this place," he trailed off uncerttianly**

**"_Of course I'm blind just like you" _the boy smiled. Jiji seemed uncertain but wisely chose to step back. It wasn't as if the boy could escape from him, especially since he could see in this strange place. He grinned cheekily as he eyed the lovely bruise growing around the boy's pale throat.**

**The child didn't see the expression but instead was climbing to his feet. He turned to Jiji with a knowing smile, _"Because we are similar in nature."_**

**Jiji frowned but let the boy continue, _"I am an unnatural occurrence on the mortal plain for I am a very powerful and old god and will always have a disability of some kind from forcing my power and knowledge into a human's body. I will never have sight while in a human's body." _**

**Jiji shifted uncomfortably as he came to terms with the fact he had attacked an unknown god but he quickly brushed the concern off. He did it for Kagome and any cub that belonged to him was well worth the trouble.**

**"_You on the other hand are the result of a fire spirit and a wolf that could wield water," _the boy chuckled quietly making Jiji glare. _"Not only did your parent's powers clash horribly, so did the genetics. You're an unnatural occurrence like me though there are more of those like you out there" _the young Kami trailed off tapping his chin teasingly.**

**Jiji turned away looking rather sour.**

**"_I know you didn't believe you were actually a normal wolf," _the boy scolded smiling in amusement. Jiji looked to the Koi pond silently to gather his thoughts.**

**"I always wished and hoped…but I knew I would never be normal like the other clansman that's why I separated myself from them," he murmured quietly.**

**The boy giggled sinisterly, _"You are as much a fire spirit as your mother. You are a force of nature, what other person do you know could learn to use both fire and water. If the circumstances were different you would only be able to use one ability, yet you have use of both. Of course you knew this, that's why you haven't bragged of your abilities to your clan."_**

**Jiji felt like a child being scolded, and he stifled the urge to ring the boy's neck "I didn't tell them because even something so trivial would scare my brother off. He is all I really have left in terms of blood family. He's a little slow but not stupid, for clashing elements to work together in my body is just-"**

**"_Unnatural? Even for a demon, yes I know"_**

**Jiji crossed his arms over his chest and huffed a bit. He was standing in a beautiful garden, able to see properly for the first time in his life, and this little bastard was ruining the moment.**

**"I want Kagome, where is she," he demanded trying to get attention away from himself and find the missing girl.**

**"_Kagome is in a training program of sorts."_**

**"Training?"**

**"_Hai, I realize that I need to keep you updated on the girl if I want you to listen to me," _Jiji snorted but otherwise remained silent.**

**"_She's in pain right now getting used to her training regimen. We have to be brutal with her to get her to a proper level before time is up for us," _His eyes darkened at the thought and swirling black entered his grey eyes. Jiji flinched away unused to such displays, he suddenly understood why Kagome had been afraid of his glowing eyes in the dark so many months ago.**

**"What do you plan to accomplish by being brutal to her. She's a good girl and I don't think that's the way to get her to become an effective fighter. It's going to make her mad and a mad Kagome will make you want to put your head through a wall," the boy's eyes flashed back to pure grey and he looked up at Jiji, his eyes shining in amusement.**

**"_Of course she is the Shikon Miko she needs the training, and…"_ Jiji saw the boy shift nervously and lick his lips. He found it funny a god would be nervous about anything.**

**"_She will die without some kind of training, I could show you my visions if-"_**

**Jiji stepped back a scowl on his face, "If you show me visions of Kagome dying I will find you wherever you are and tie you to a tree to be eaten by ravens"**

**"_Poetic,"_ the boy laughed silently.**

**"Thanks," Jiji snorted looking very proud of himself.**

**"_I have a short amount of time to get her to a proper level to be a challenge for anyone. I have to use my powers to make her progress move along but I believe it's worth it," _he mumbled more to himself than to the youkai beside him.**

**"_You have a part to play as well. It's good that you have been her guardian, she has needed you for so long…" _Jiji blinked squinting at his companion.**

**There was a long awkward silence as each male became lost in his own thoughts.**

**"Wait are you telling me that you gods planned for me to meet her and become attached to her," Jiji asked in a very quiet voice, unsure of how he should feel at this new discovery.**

**"_Well you are one of the spirits under us so-"_**

**"I am not a spirit nor am I yours to control!" the old wolf snapped irritably.**

**The boy only gave a comforting smile and Jiji almost spat in his anger, "So it was planned by you gods for me to become so attached to her and her kit, my fate-"**

**The boy cut him off with the raise of a hand and Jiji glared at him. The boy gave a knowing smile.**

**"_There is no such thing as fate"_**

**Jiji was silent a long moment trying to digest the information as the boy continued, _"Us gods have no control over this thing called fate. When we need something to happen we can nudge things in the right direction but there is no guarantee we will get what we want unless we interfere directly. Like the saying 'you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink'"_**

**The Kami grinned toying with the beautiful gold bracelets on his wrist. _"If the gods wanted to choose a guardian for her, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been you."_**

**Jiji rolled his eyes skyward.**

**_"I'm not trying to offend, but you were the furthest thing from anyone's mind, you're isolated but you had shown signs of violent habits and you just never seemed the type. I was shocked when I saw a vision and you were watching over Kagome. I brushed it off; the girl has a strange ability to attach herself to strong and powerful people. It took me a while but I saw you caring for her and the kit as if they were your blood and even starting fights with people over her when you had worked so hard in your youth to control your violent tendencies. Before, you would have sooner committed seppuku than take care a silly little girl like Kagome-sama. I was speechless and happy at once."_**

**Jiji frowned letting his eyes shifting in thought, "What do you need me to do?"**

**"_Kagome-sama needs a weapon"_**

**Jiji nodded that much was obvious, many people didn't bother to contact him for anything other than weapons.**

**"Is there any particular weapon, I mean I might as well ask, seeing as how you gods like to manipulate things anyway. I wouldn't want to take away your guilty pleasure" he said sarcastically waving a hand around absently.**

**"_Your being so mean to a child, maybe I should ask someone else,"_ Kami said with a hard stare and a pout.**

**"Kagome is mine, I will make her weapon," Jiji said calmly.**

**"_I see. Well, I don't know what kind of weapon to make her. When I know so will you,"_ the young male promised with a sinister glint in his eye. Jiji's eyes narrowed at the expression but what could he say to a god, 'You're giving me the I-will-make-your-life-living-hell eye, stop it before I kill you?' No, that would just turn out badly for everyone.**

**"_It'll be a demonic weapon,"_ the young boy pointed out absently. Turning to observe the garden.**

**Jiji's eyes narrowed, "You're trying to kill her, demonic weapons are called demonic for a reason." Jiji snapped irritably.**

**"_What are you talking about, you gave her the means to use a demonic weapon and have been for a long time now" _Jiji stiffened and eyed the boy a moment.**

**"You speak of her diet?"**

**The Kami shrugged, _"You didn't honestly believe the fact you've been feeding her demon flesh would slip my notice. It's done strange things to her body but she is very healthy for someone living in these difficult times, so you completed your intended purpose"_**

**Jiji sighed and stared into space a long moment. "What does what I fed the girl have to do with her using a demonic weapon," the old demon snorted.**

**"_How are demonic weapons powered"_ the boy asked cryptically.**

**Jiji shot the boy a glance, not at all appreciating the quiz but he answered anyway, "Youki" he said shortly. The boy turned his head to look at Jiji. His head turned so far Jiji was sure that his neck was supposed to have snapped by now. He gave a small smile and they stood staring at each other in complete and utter silence.**

**Jiji quickly realized he was supposed to come to some realization at that point but no such thing happened. Thoughts and clues raced through his head and his eyes widened as the clues began to snap together. "Are you trying to tell me Kagome has developed her own version of Youki?"**

**The grin on the boys face widened considerably. Jiji smacked his head in disbelief, "What have I gotten myself into, how the hell did that happen?" he rasped thoroughly confused. **

**The child giggled and Jiji sent him a glare, _"She has not developed her own Youki, rather her body has changed to store Youki that she gets from her meals. I'm sure if she lives long enough she will develop her own youki that can work with her purification abilities but that's beside the point."_**

**Jiji stared at a random rock his expression rather baffled.**

**"_Of course she can't store a lot of youki at one time or her miko powers would react violently and hurt her."_ Jiji opened his mouth, closed it with a snap, and sat a moment his eyes shifting in thought. He then opened his mouth to speak again.**

**"Where does she store the youki?"**

**Kami-sama cleaned his nails absently and glanced at Jiji, _"The same place where other youkai store a good portion of their youki for immediate use, in the blood."_**

**Jiji nodded thoughtfully, "Then you are correct, she can use a demonic weapon with a small blood and youki sacrifice. She would have to keep eating the way I and Shippou do though," he rubbed his chin absently as he thought of a few ways to make a weapon for Kagome's use.**

**"This has never happened to a human before, if I had known she would go through unnatural changes like developing youki-" Jiji trailed off.**

**The boy waved a dismissive hand _"Your intentions were pure and her well being was in mind. You did well as her guardian and I wouldn't change that for the world. It's not going to hurt her I promise you, her body was made to handle all kinds of weird things, she is the Shikon Miko after all."_**

**Jiji shifted nervously, "She's not going to turn into some strange youkai/miko hybrid is she, you know, since you said her body can handle these changes better than a normal human"**

**Kami-sama glanced at Jiji in disbelief even as his body shook with suppressed laughter. _"I won't answer that"_**

**Jiji took a deep cleansing breath. "Will Kagome be okay," he asked after a moment of internal debate. He knew the boy wasn't going to tell him where she was, that was just suicide no matter who he was speaking to.**

**The boy tilted his head a bit, _"She will be eventually."_**

**Jiji scowled suddenly feeling a bit helpless.**

**"_Stop worrying about her, I'll make sure she's okay" _**

**"That's what I'm worried about." Jiji grumbled under his breath.**

**"What's your name so I can kill you should something happen to my little one," Jiji asked glaring at the boy who only giggled again but didn't answer.**

**He looked a head and suddenly noticed something that made him pale. The trees and plants were all turning brown in death. The Koi were drowning in dark murky pond water and the sky suddenly bled red.**

**He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but when he looked to the boy he noticed the child was emitting wisps of thick black smoke that curled in the air. He stepped back even as the boy smiled pleasantly at him.**

**"_Now why would I tell you my name so you can find me Hakui-sama?"_The boy burst into smoke and lunged at Hakui who gave a startled shout.**

Kuro giggled and thrashed on his raised futon. The second he woke, his body tipped onto the floor and all manner of toys tipped onto him.

"Master are you okay?" asked a worried voice from the door.

With a groan, he shrugged off the wooden horse, lifted his head, and looked to the closed door of his room.

'_I'm fine' _he called, momentarily forgetting the guards couldn't hear his voice. The door slid open to see his two monk guards looking at him curiously from their posts. He smiled charmingly at them trying to get their attention from the strange situation they had caught him in.

"Would you like some help?" the guard asked awkwardly, motioning to the sheet wrapped firmly around the Kami's legs adding to his already limited mobility. Kuro pet his legs finally noticing the blanket then sighed in defeat.

XXXXXXXX

Her room was suddenly bustling with life.

"Kagome-sama!"

Somebody helped her sit up and she groaned as her body ached. As time had passed the training had gotten more brutal, she'd gotten more bruises these last few months than she'd had in all her life. Sleepily she let her gaze drift to meet Satoshi's.

"S-Satoshi-sensei?"

"Kagome-sama, Kami-sama wants to meet with you immediately," Satoshi murmured.

Kagome pulled her covers off and moved to stand. "I-I have to go purify myself," she slurred.

"You can purify your body later, I must leave today. You will spend today meditating under the waterfall, Kami-sama wants to see you now, he is impatient," Satoshi explained. He helped her stand and she stumbled to the guards at the door who caught her. When they deemed her steady on her own, they let her go. Satoshi put a hand on her head that had grown a bit of fuzz. "Train well today Kagome-sama, I will return to you tomorrow," he explained before walking off down the hall. She watched him go a moment before letting the guards lead her to Kuro.

Her knee hurt like there was no tomorrow, courtesy of a blow to her kneecap during yesterdays training. She limped into Kami's chamber where her knee finally gave out. Biting back a scream when her knee hit the ground, she punched the ground a few times until the pain faded. She finally collapsed onto her face with a pitiful groan. To sooth her throbbing knee, she lifted her leg and stayed that way a moment. There was a grunt and Kagome dragged her face across the floor so she could see. Kuro was sitting properly in front of her and she vaguely wondered just how out of it she was to let him get so close so fast.

He was smiling that forever-present creepy smile. She would have liked to hop up and make herself presentable but her body protested. Blushing from her impromptu Yoga session, she stretched out on the mats and was silently thankful Kuro was blind.

_'Kagome-sama it's been two months, how are you?'_

She snarled at him and his smile widened.

"Let me go home please," she whispered hoarsely. He never stopped smiling nor did he answer, but he did lean forward and began to slink toward her. She gasped at the frightening scene he made as he moved with lightning quickness across the floor. She was reminded of some movie that had scared the world senseless and a ring.

He was upon her in moments and she could only stare at him wide-eyed, "What are you?" she whispered.

'_Inside voices Kagome-sama.' _He tapped a finger to his head playfully and she nodded. '_I am a Kami'_ he finally answered.

'Kami of what?'

He beamed and Kagome wrinkled her nose at him

'_That you must figure out yourself,'_ he responded sagely.

She tried to sit up but found her body didn't want to obey, 'Let me heal you Kagome-sama.' He held up a hand and she watched as it was surrounded in the pink purplish color that he had used to heal her before. He went for her bruised arm, slowly, where she could see easily and be at ease.

The pain faded slowly and the bruises even slower. When she'd relaxed, he moved for her injured knee. Kagome was content to lay there as her pain began to fade.

'Sensei wants me to hate and kill youkai but I don't want too,' she told him after a long silence.

'_They have had very different experiences with youkai than you have. Even if you had been attacked by youkai since you were small, it is not in you to hate without reason' _Kuro said gently.

Kagome looked up at him hopefully, 'So I'm not wrong, you don't think I'm a bad person because I don't want to destroy all youkai?'

"_Of course not, I think you are right and the monks need to purge themselves of the hatred they hold," _He said carefully.

"Wait I don't exactly see them as being wrong, youkai do hurt people and destroy villages. I just think that not all youkai are to blame for the actions of others. It's like blaming a murders distant family for that person's crime."

Kuro smiled at her approvingly and Kagome eyed him in confusion.

'So you're not going to let me leave,' she asked after a moment of silence. Kuro simply didn't answer. 'I want to see if Shippou and Jiji are alright, I've been gone to long,' she pleaded.

'_Why don't you create a way to talk to them?'_

She looked at the boy strangely.

'_I made orbs that allow me to talk to someone far away' _Kuro explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome licked her lips as ideas began to pop up in her head.

'How?'

Kuro moved from her knees to work on the different battle scars all over her body. _'Well you need to learn to cover your hand in energy first,'_ she frowned in thought.

'The same way you do when you heal?'

He nodded quickly, '_Exactly, so you should learn to heal yourself first.'_

Now able to sit up a little easier, she pushed herself up and rubbed her healed knee, 'You're a god. Kaede-baba said Mikos and Monks can learn to ease pain with medicine and sometimes their power, but we can't heal' she said with a bitter glance. Kagome moved her arm to let Kuro work on her ribs.

'_If you want something bad enough then make it so.' _Kagome frowned thoughtfully as she gnawed at her lip. _'You're the Shikon Miko you have greater power than the average Miko maybe you have special abilities they don't have. Weren't you able to see like a youkai in the dark.'_

Kagome tensed, 'How did you know that?' she hissed.

'_I am a Kami, I know many things'_

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him but turned away. The young Kami had learned to keep his mouth shut and he did so gracefully. She already had her suspicions of how he just knew things.

'Okay, how do I heal? If I can learn this it would help a lot of people.'

Kuro nodded approvingly, 'If I teach you to heal and you plan to heal people you will need to be discreet with your abilities, this will be our little secret' he all but purred.

Kagome thought about this a moment. She could still heal people, she just couldn't do it so others realized. Her eyes narrowed, a little practice and that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

'Sure' she chirped, happy at the idea of being able to heal her own aches after a full day of training and studying.

'_Very well, first will your power to become a small ball in your hand'_

Kagome held her hand out and her face screwed up in concentration as she tried to make her power become a ball. _'Don't think you can do it all today. Try cupping both your hands to make the ball. As you get more proficient you can begin to use one hand,' _Kagome nodded and did as he asked.

The power shot from one hand to the other like lightning. No matter what she did, it wouldn't become a ball. _'When you can make the ball, will it to flatten out and make a thin layer over your hands. As you get better you won't need to go through these steps and you can simply go to healing.' _He took her hands in his and let her feel the healing energy he used. _'This is the amount of power you should use and what it feels like. You'll know if it's healing energy because it will change a different color than your usual power.' _Kagome poked her tongue from her mouth in concentration.

Kuro touched the back of her neck with his healing energy and she totally relaxed as warmth spread through her body. A pressure in her head unraveled gently and faded. It was like have several good nights of sleep after a series of long painful tests. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of warmth and relief it brought.

XXXXX

"How are you-"

"Sensei."

"two hours-"

"I'm sorry sensei"

"**late** for training, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome heaved a tired sigh and looked sleepily at her sub-sensei. She opened her mouth to spew a lie or a very good excuse but the guard with her stepped forward.

"Kami-sama kept her and she fell asleep while he was healing her."

Her sensei looked down at her and she bowed her head shamefully, "He healed you so I expect you at your best when we have training tomorrow."

She bowed quickly, "Yes sensei."

He smirked, obviously pleased with her groveling. "Today you will meditate under the waterfall and recite all the scriptures you have learned thus far."

Kagome frowned in thought. Kuro had suggested she work on her healing ability while she meditated. 'Can I do everything at once?' she thought warily.

Her sensei was staring and she realized he was waiting for a reply, 'Well if I learned to do it without too much thought even better right?' She nodded to her Sensei and walked toward the waterfall.

XXXXX

Kagome screamed as she flew through the air. Her land in a batch of bushes was not pleasant. On top of that she landed awkwardly and in pain from the parting shot that had directed her there. Kagome immediately burst into tears. Her bleeding and swelling black eye mixed with the salt of her tears made her wounds burn more and in response, she screamed louder.

"Kagome-sama-"

A shadow appeared over her. She looked to see Satoshi and another sensei standing over her, boa staves in hand.

She curled into a ball in the hopes of protecting her sore body from her teachers. They in turn glanced at one another. "I feel like an ass," the sensei by Satoshi's side grumbled bitterly before turning to go join the others at what Kagome deemed was a safe distance.

Satoshi frowned at the sobbing girl.

Setting his staff to lean against one of the trees, he crouched beside Kagome and proceeded to untangle her legs from the bushes.

"Kagome-sama where does it hurt," he paused before continuing uncertainly, "Where does it hurt the worst?"

Kagome sniffled, "Everywhere," she whimpered.

Satoshi rubbed a hand across his baldhead a few times in thought. "Why don't we take a break from training," Kagome looked up hopefully.

With Satoshi's help, she was standing moments later. She limped over to her other sensei's' and he helped her sit. One of her sensei's dropped her training staff beside her and her frightened smile drew cringes.

Satoshi sat beside Kagome and the others joined them after a moment. They all sat in silence a long moment. Seeing nothing was going to happen, the men began to meditate and Kagome sat simply catching her breath and calming her nerves.

"You're my sensei's right, why can't you teach me to heal myself or something," she rasped.

The monks around her glanced up warily before going back to their meditation. Satoshi spoke up before she could leap the short distance and snap someone's neck in her rage and frustration.

"Monks and Mikos can't heal despite what everyone believes."

Kagome paused and sat a moment digesting this information as her sensei continued, "You would have learned this had you been trained. We, as humans, do not have this ability. Our powers are only to fight youkai. Our knowledge of herbs and medicines came from our need to treat our own wounds and the wounds of those attacked by youkai."

Satoshi stared at Kagome gauging her reaction to the info. Despite everything, she took it without too much of a problem.

"Our earlier ancestors began to treat people with the medicines they knew and soon it became common practice and belief that Monks and Mikos 'heal' the weak. Those common people who we helped were under the impression that they were being healed when a Miko or Monk would use their powers to purify youkai poisons and other injected things in their bodies and wounds."

Kagome's mouth hung open in surprise as things fell into place in her head.

She slouched and gripped the grass between her legs, "That stinks" she almost spat.

Satoshi nodded in agreement, "On the other hand our bodies do heal faster than a common villagers. Our powers do heal, just not in the way you were hoping. The wounds you have would take a week maybe two to heal on anyone else, on you they heal in three days."

Kagome scratched the back of her head and nodded, suddenly feeling confused. Kuro obviously knew something everyone else didn't because he'd told her to learn to heal, but Satoshi seemed very sure that humans could not.

'Well I want to talk to Jiji and Shippou so I'm going to learn to heal no matter what anyone says' she thought with a stubborn nod.

"How am I supposed to heal when you guys hit me as if I am the demons you fight everyday" she sneered.

"Kagome-sama, do you expect a youkai to go easy on you during a fight?" Satoshi asked narrowing his eyes at the young woman.

"Well, no, but-"

"We are hard on you because we will not always be there to protect you," one of the other monks said gently.

"Protect me!" she spat.

"Yes, we protect you, how you survived to this point is nothing short of amazing, especially since you're the Shikon Miko"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she poked her bottom lip out, "I don't want to be protected. It seems like everyone who 'protects' me either hurts me mentally or physically." She shot a pointed glare to her teachers who ignored her.

"You don't have a choice in this matter, I've told you many times before," Satoshi explained calmly. Kagome shot him another glare that she threw all of her hatred and anger into.

Seeing her anger had no effect on the group she slouched and stared off into space sourly, silently willing the throbbing of her wounds to go away.

"Sensei, why me" she asked tiredly.

Satoshi glanced at her a long moment eyeing her thin abused body and the dark circles under her eyes.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Kagome made a strange sound in the back of her throat and closed her eyes to ward off a coming migraine.

"It's not fair, I'd rather do regular training for many years than do this," she rasped.

"This is so you can destroy the filthy youkai who run amuck everywhere"

Kagome squinted at her sensei through her bad eye and opened her mouth to give him an earful. He sat slouched tiredly as he stared at her, daring her to start a fight with him about it. The stare he gave promised immense pain should she choose to voice her opinion on 'that' particular topic.

Satoshi believed all youkai were the most disgusting creatures to walk this earth and they needed to be annihilated. On the other hand, Kagome had been raised to give all living creatures, that were willing to work with her at least, a chance. The bad side in proving her point to Satoshi was that all youkai always wanted to attack her and she had met very few who had not wanted to kill her and take the jewel.

In her opinion, if youkai weren't hurting anybody, leave them the hell alone and they most of the time gave you the same courtesy, at least the more intelligent youkai did. She knew it was going to get her in trouble but she wasn't going to change her ideals for a bitter monk. She firmly believed that not all youkai were evil and the monks could do whatever they so pleased but they weren't going to change her mind, of course they didn't need to know there was no changing her mind. Still the threat of more pain being inflicted on her already hurt body was a nice way to convince her to tone her response down.

"No fair…"

Satoshi snorted, "Who lied and told you life is fair."

Kagome flinched at the bitterness in his voice.

He was a monk but he was also still a mortal man.

Kagome suddenly felt like crying again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lifted her heavy head and knocked the incense aside violently, the pain was horrible, but she could bare it. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on the wooden block she used as a headrest. She took a few moments to catch her breath. Her lungs hurt from the endurance training, which doomed her to be chased around the temple a few times by very strong, very fast, monks wielding weapons or flinging said weapons at her.

She dragged her hands up to sit in front of her and cupped them as she began her nightly practice. Two weeks of fighting with her powers to get it to behave how she wanted and she still hadn't gotten around to healing. 'Remember this is so I can talk to Jiji and Shippou, just to tell them everything is okay'

She stared at her hands and forced a bit of energy into her palms. If she used too much energy she got a very bright flame, it was nice when she wanted to light up the room a bit but she had no use for such things when she could see perfectly fine in the dark.

'Wait a minute!' she thought excitedly, biting her lip to distract her from the pain, she concentrated on forcing a lot of power into her attempt.

The usual spark appeared and it burst into a wild flame. Fascinated, she stared a moment as it danced around her licking against her face. It didn't hurt, in fact, it was very warm and comforting. After a few more moments, she went on to attempt calming the flame down. After an hour of struggling, she had the flame down to the size of a leaf.

"Make a circle, make a circle, make a circle…," she chanted as the flame began to force itself into a circular shape. Kagome gave a maniacal grin as she eyed the oval floating in the cup of her hands.

It wasn't a circle but it was a lot more than she would have hoped for any other day.

'Okay now eggy you're going to cover my hands.'

Instantly, as if someone had chopped the egg down the middle with a sword, it split in half and covered her hands with a blue liquid that quickly began to look like flames again. She frowned looking over her work, 'Kuro's hands didn't look like they were on fire.'

She stared at her hands silently willing the power to calm down.

Another hour later, she found herself grinning idiotically as the energy smoothed out to a thin layer on her hands. She was thanking her sensei's for all the practice with meditation because she knew she couldn't have forced her power to do anything without the help.

Shifting on her futon she took one hand away slowly then snorted, 'That's not too hard, Kuro made it sound as if I would need years of practice to hold the power in one hand or something.' She shook one hand out to dispel the energy.

She eyed her free hand a moment then to her power covered one.

'He said my healing energy should be a different color than the usual…lets add more power' she watched as her bright blue power became a bright yellow.

She turned her hand in fascination as she eyed the yellow flames, it would take more concentration and discipline than she had at the moment to calm this power. With a shrug, she carefully touched her free hand and hissed when it burned her.

Damn, very painful but interesting, very interesting.

'Note to self, look into that later might be a good weapon' she hummed thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded to herself as she blew on the burn on her hand.

Concentrate…let's try less power…yeah that should do it.

Kagome looked at the thin layer and smiled, she liked the color, it was frosty white –`+frosty with a random streak of pink every once and a while.

'Now to test it', she touched the power covered hand to her burn. The pain faded but her skin was still a violent red.

'Not so easy to fix burns,' she observed before touching a bruise on the upper part of her arm. The pain faded within moments and she gave a violent grin.

'I might just be able to escape once I have this mastered,' she cackled at the thought.

"Now I just have to heal my body for training tomorrow," She whispered into the darkness of the room. She pressed her hand to her stomach to ease some of the pain from a violent kick. Kagome looked at her un-preoccupied hand and silently cursed herself for cutting the power off before she could use it.

'It sure would be awesome to heal myself quicker with both hands' she sighed. 'Get over it. If I try to cut off the energy and start again I might not be able to heal myself tonight'

She worked in silence a moment gnawing at her bottom lip in concentration. The burning in her arm finally made her drop the abused limb into her lap to rest. Kagome took deep calming breaths as she stared at her glowing hand.

"**_Monks and Mikos can't heal despite what everyone believes…We, as humans, do not have this ability. Our powers are only to fight youkai."_**

Kagome lifted her hands a bit closer to her face and observed the energy as Satoshi's words ran through her head like a mantra.

"**_We, as humans, do not have this ability…"_**

Kagome's expression grew worried and she licked her lips nervously.

"Does this mean I'm not human?" she whispered into the darkness of her room.

After a moment, she shook her head and gave a weak chuckle, "Stop thinking like that Kagome, of course I'm a normal human being, it's probably this stupid jewel doing weird things to my powers."

This conclusion seemed very probable and it quickly solved the issue as she shoved the thought from her head never to really ponder again. With a smile, she turned attention back on her bruised stomach.

She sat that way until she no longer felt the discomfort of the bruise.

'It made me feels a lot better when Kuro touched my neck' she pulled her hand from her stomach and pressed it lightly to the back of her neck. She sighed blissfully at the warmth that spread through her body as all her stress and cloudy thoughts seemed to fade. Pulling her hand away from her neck, she shook her body out to get rid of the drowsiness, her mind felt a lot clearer. Satisfied she continued to heal her aching body.

She had healing mastered three days later.

XXXXX

"Naraku-sama what an honor to meet you"

Naraku turned his red gaze away from the table covered in cakes and tea and glared at the human lord.

He was a great and powerful youkai yet here he was playing tea party with some idiot. He closed his eyes and forced himself to remember that he was just going to use this lord then probably take over his soldiers once the imbecile was no longer useful. After a moment, he opened his eyes to stare at his host.

He was smiling coolly with perfect white teeth and lightly tanned skin. His eyes were the typical chocolate brown that was common among humans and his hair was pitch black, pulled into a high pony tail held in place by a gold hoop. He wore the typical lord robes that Naraku didn't bother to examine.

Naraku smiled charmingly, "Sagisoto-sama it seems you've heard of me?"

Sagisoto smirked, "Of course you're well known across all the lands though your appearance surprises me. You look human except for your eyes of course."

Naraku chuckled to himself. "Don't let my appearance fool you lord Sagisoto, now to business."

The room seemed to drop a couple of degrees in temperature and Lord Sagisoto only smiled brightly. The two samurai guarding the door shifted nervously when an ominious feeling seeped into the room.

Sagisoto leaned forward a bit, "Yes that wind demoness came here a while ago talking about some plans you had."

The door opened and Naraku looked to the right in time to see a bound and gagged Kagura tossed into the room. She landed on the floor with a muffled grunt. The two guards that had dragged her in put swords to her neck. The demoness stilled, looking at Naraku and Sagisoto wide eyed.

Naraku's face split in an amused grin, "I think you and I will work well together"

He looked back to Kagura with a cold smile, "I wondered where she had gotten too. I see she simply never came back," he mused even as the wind demoness glared at him hatefully.

Sagisoto's lips curled in a sinister grin. "Now what's this plan of finding a girl who can grant wishes?"

Naraku took his cup and eyed the contents thoughtfully. Satisfied with his findings he took a drink and glanced at Sagisoto a long moment. "You have heard of the Shikon Jewel and its guardian?"

Sagisoto nodded taking up his own tea. The silence in the room was filled with Kagura's angry grunts and screams through her gag, "The girl I seek has a piece of the jewel, but she has become very skilled at hiding herself from those who would catch her. You have resources and I have demons at my control, I want that girl."

"And what do I get out of this?" the human lord asked carefully.

"Well-" Naraku took another sip of tea before continuing, "I hear you are about to go to war. I'm sure a horde of demons under your control would make it that much easier to defeat your enemies and take over their lands"

Sagisoto stared at him a long moment. "That should be interesting"

The two men fell into silence before Sagisoto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think I know someone who can find the girl."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"There is a boy who is supposedly the incarnation of a Kami, he sees visions and has other abilities also. If anyone can find her the child can."

Naraku nodded approvingly, "It will take me a while to get to him but it's not difficult" Sagisoto waved a dismissive hand.

"Do what you must. Now let us discuss other matters." Naraku's eyes flashed gleefully and Sagisoto sent a toothy grin the evil demons way.

XXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when a chill shot down his spine followed by the urge to kill something. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a reason he would have such a strong feeling of dread for no apparent reason.

"Sesshomaru-sama is something wrong?" Rin asked quietly confused as to why her lord had suddenly stopped walking. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin before continuing down the path.

"No Rin"

The girl simply shrugged it off and continued making a wreath for her Jaken-sama. He was surely going to love her for it, because she was doing the impossible and making him pretty.

XXXXXXXX

Kuro shivered violently and the three elders looked at him curiously.

"Kami-sama is everything okay, are you cold?" they asked in concern.

Kuro blinked a few times and the next words he spoke to them almost gave the three monks heart attacks and started a whole new set of problems for the Temple of Light.

"_Oh shit."_

_XXXXXX_

(7/22/2012)


	8. All Out of Time

Disclaimer: It's to painful to say, so I won't. Everyone should know the deal by now.

Chapter 8: The Temple of Light: All Out of Time.

XXXXXX

Kuro rocked on his bed as he glared ahead at the wall. He grabbed his wrist and tightened the hold around his legs, pressing the thin limbs to his chest.

"_I only have a little time. What should I do?" _He almost whimpered as depressing thoughts raced through his mind. "_Only a few more months; the time line hasn't changed, and I even left enough time for Kagome-sama to get far away from here before then."_

He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He finally flopped onto his side and buried his face in the bed sheets.

"_I'm scared," _he admitted quietly.

XXXXXXXX

Guarded and wary, she walked into her room and sat obediently only to glare at the two monk guards as they bowed and let her be for the night. Kagome immediately dived for the ever-present newly replaced incense. She stood up shakily and jabbed the incense stick into the wall, then threw it out the barred window. She sat back down on her futon and grabbed the incense holder. Examining the beautiful flower designs carved into the wood, she smiled then snapped it in half and tossed it over her shoulder.

Without a care, she wiped the ashes off her clothes with a blissful smile. She glanced to the door; the guards would leave in about two hours when they thought she was asleep. That was fine. She was in no hurry and it took about an hour to heal all her wounds. The torn muscles and, sometimes, fractures took about an hour extra. She willed her healing energy to encase her hands and began to work at her bruised body.

Just as she thought, two hours later she heard footsteps as the monks left. She wasn't ready just yet, her leg was still being healed and it was one of those stubborn hairline fractures. How it got there, she didn't know, because she had walked around on it all day. Another half hour passed before she was finished and ready to go.

She didn't have her training staff or even a dagger to protect herself and it irked her to no end. It was a paranoia she had developed after being beat up day after day. Usually, her staff, or whatever weapon she was training with that day, was the only way to prevent the pain.

She scratched her head, ruffling the wild, short hair that hung in her face and made her neck itch. Months of making bald the new womanly fashion statement meant she would need to get used to having long hair again. With a sigh she stood and walked to the door, stretching as she went; her body felt great after a healing. Pausing behind the door, she searched found no hostile auras, and she stepped cautiously into the hall. The halls were dark like the tunnels of Jiji's cave, 'But I can see fine,' her mind crowed happily.

Closing the door behind her, she strode down the hall with an eerie quietness she had picked up from 'playing' hide and seek with her monk senseis. She walked through the halls, making sure to avoid the traps the guard monks had introduced her to that were used to keep intruders out. She paused and eyed the strings that weaved across the hall in front of her; another trap she could get through with a bit of patience. Kagome sighed and began to weave her body through the strings. With acrobatic skills she was still learning, she dived and leapt the final stretch and posed like a gymnast caught in the crowds cheer.

There was a noise and her gaze snapped around. She was standing at the end of a hall and at the first door on the left stood a little boy, no older than seven, staring at her with wide, bulging eyes. His hands had paused in what she saw was his attempt to fix his pants after a night bathroom break. He made a strange sound in the back of his throat.

"D-demon?" he chocked.

Kagome had the sudden urge to smack her forehead. So much for having cool glowing eyes. If you're seen in the dark your screwed.

"I'm not a demon, so please don't scream," she pleaded quietly. He blinked owlishly and pointed a finger.

"Kagome-sama! SENSEI!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

Kagome cursed and raced past the boy. 'No! I have to get away, damn it!' she thought frantically.

XXXXX

"Kami-sama."

Kuro didn't acknowledge the three elders that were kneeled in front of him. Instead, he was focused on the younger monk that was feeding him his breakfast.

"Kagome-sama finally tried to escape."

Kuro smiled even as he chewed his rice slowly.

'_She mastered healing then,'_ he thought to himself with a giggle.

"What should we do with her? Normal seals used to keep our regular monks restrained as punishment don't work. She simply burns them off," Sansa explained with a heavy sigh. The three elder monks looked up startled when they heard Kuro's laughter in their heads. He smirked at them and held a hand up.

Wisps of gold appeared floating like spider's silk. It drifted over to Sansa on a breeze and he held a hand uncertainly as the gold danced and solidified into an earring. It fell into his palm and he held it close to examine it. It was a very small gold earring with little symbols carved into the soft metal of the outside.

"A level three seal. Beautifully made, too," the monk to Sansa's right murmured.

'_The seals around the temple designed to keep youkai out will serve to keep her in. A level three seal of my creation should be a little harder for her to get past. If she does get past it, I'll simply make more,'_ Kuro explained,

'_I'm starting to like her. She's so stubborn,' _he murmured more to himself than to the three monks.

'_Put it in the soft bone of her upper ear. Maybe the pain will make her stop these attempts…'_

'…_Or maybe not!' _

Kuro frowned at Kagome. To his right the elders sat eyeing the young miko warily. Across from them, Satoshi sat looking ashamed and aggravated with his student. Kagome sat by her sensei looking ashamed and annoyed with the whole situation. Now a month since her first escape attempt, she wore three level three seals on her upper left ear and a level one seal on her ankle.

Kuro had listened to her scream bloody murder through the temple while each one was applied. After the third time of hearing her scream like a banshee while a third hole was forcefully added to her ear lobe, he had finally decided to make a higher-level seal.

'_What's the point. How do you stop a psycho' _Kuro shook his head, and privately admitted, _'She's gotten past a level one seal. I have nothing else to stop her but another level 1 seal. I wish we'd started at level 5 or something.'_

'_You're not stubborn, you're just crazy,'_ Kuro huffed, letting the troublemaker hear his thoughts.

'Who are you calling crazy, you baka!' She snarled.

Kuro's cheeks puffed out. The elders and Satoshi looked between Kagome and Kuro, completely oblivious to their conversation.

'_I am a kami. I am no baka,'_ he huffed indignantly.

'Do I really look I care what you are Kuro-'chan'?'

Kagome knew that if Kuro could see he would be glaring daggers at her right then. He huffed again. _'Would you explain why you keep trying to escape when you have three level-3 seals, and a level-1 seal on your ankle, equipped with a bell just to let people know you're in the vicinity?'_

Kagome scratched her ankle, trying to reach the skin under the gold bracelet on her ankle. She glanced at the symbols carved into the bracelet and sighed. _'You do know if I give you another level-3 seal, you'll be wearing the equivalent of two level-1 seals,' _Kuro explained.

Kagome shrugged, not caring.

"Kagome-sama, how did you silence the bell when you walk? It's working fine now, from what I hear."

Kagome glanced at Sansa .

"Satoshi-sensei is training me, you should have guessed I would learn how to move quietly, despite what noisy contraptions are on me," she huffed. Satoshi straitened in pride but winced in dismay.

Kagome didn't think it wise to tell anyone that she just had stuffed a piece of cloth in the bell when she was feeling too lazy to implement her stealth training.

"Kagome-sama, we have never put so many seals on one person and we don't want to use more. Do you understand you have very high level seals on your body? We don't even use these seals to fight the common youkai. They're too complicated and powerful."

Kagome nodded absently. "Yeah, Kuro-chan just told me if he gives me another level three seal I'll have two level one seals worth of power."

Sansa put a hand to his forehead and Satoshi gave a suffering groan.

"K-ku…what?" Sansa chuckled in disbelief.

"Kuro-chan. I gave Kami-sama a name," Kagome grinned brightly and when all eyes turned to Kuro in question. He blushed and looked away with a sour expression.

"O-okay," Sansa said quietly.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, having so many seals can do unknown damage to your body. Level one seals are the most powerful we have."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Then stop putting them on me!" She demanded.

"They would if you would stop trying to run away!" Satoshi snapped irritably.

Kagome only pouted.

"Don't you feel tired and drained from wearing the seals? When you are disobedient, they take your energy and use it to power the seals around the temple. If you walk past a seal without permission, you are drained and shocked with your own power. The level-1seal is supposed to burn and drain ridiculous amounts of power to work," one of the elder monks explained.

Kagome snorted. "That's what they do? Of course I'm gonna ignore the shocks and burns. I've built up a tolerance to pain," she said as if they were stupid. Kuro blinked, stunned, then cracked a wide smile.

"But the power drain-"

Kagome shrugged. "It was annoying at first, especially after the first level-1 seal was put on. I was staggering around like I was drunk or something, but I eventually got used to it. Now, I barely notice it," she said in a bored tone.

All the monks in the room could only stare at her in disbelief. "Your power reserves are astounding," Satoshi whispered. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her sensei but shrugged. Kuro was grinning in amusement.

They all sat in silence a moment. "These level seals are still dangerous to a normal person. At least we know that now," one of the elders grumbled.

Kagome snorted. _'I'll still put more seals on you Kagome-sama,'_ Kuro threatened

'Bring it on Kuro-chibi. I'll find a way around those, too,' she crowed eagerly, Kuro snorted at her retort.

'_You have two, maybe three months left here. Can't you just finish your time here without any trouble?'_ Kuro asked, his voice sounding dry.

"No way, Kuro-chan," she chirped aloud. Kuro rolled his eyes. The monks looked at her strangely.

"How is her training coming along?" Sansa asked Satoshi.

Satoshi closed his eyes in thought. "At first, she was very slow and very average in her learning. Soon, she was speeding through lessons and when her wounds began to heal quicker, her training picked up an astounding pace." The elders glanced thoughtfully at Kagome. "I noticed she will stop and apply energy to her neck, and then her learning speed would increase tenfold," Satoshi added as an afterthought. The monks nodded in acknowledgement.

'_Here!'_

Kuro held out a hand and flames burst up from his palm. With a small flash, an orb appeared in his hands. It was round and reminded Kagome of the orb a seer might use. He rolled it across the floor to her and she caught it with a confused glance at him.

'Memorize the energy used to make it, and the feel of it.' Kagome closed her eyes a moment and obeyed, rubbing her hand across the glass-like surface. It burst into dust and vanished after a moment.

Kagome frowned at Kuro, but he was grinning. It was an amused and happy grin, not the mask she had seen when she'd first met him.

'_That was your way of communicating with your family. I'd advise you to start practicing how to make it.'_

Kagome squealed and launched herself at the eight year old. The monks were so startled they didn't even stop her. She hugged Kuro, who went rigged in shock.

"Kagome-sama," Satoshi cried in horror. Kuro waved a hand to ward off punishment for the excited girl.

'Thank you Kuro-chan!' She giggled happily squeezing him tightly.

Dazed Kuro nodded. _'Get off me crazy girl!'_ he huffed. Kagome wrinkled her nose playfully at him and kissed his cheek. Kuro blushed and Kagome laughed at him.

"You two are excused," Sansa said shaking his head.

"Wait. I want a day to play with Kuro-chan," she demanded.

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Kagome-sama, if you come with me now we'll work on a new way to use your powers," Kagome turned to her sensei with eager eyes.

She glanced to Kuro then to the elders. "We'll talk about your request, Kagome-sama," Sansa assured. Kagome stood slowly and walked to her sensei. He smiled at her as they walked to the door. "Kagome-sama, would you like to learn to enhance your strength with your powers? You'll be able to jump through the trees and such."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really, Satoshi-sensei? Why didn't you teach me earlier?" She cried indignantly as they vanished into the hall.

The elders immediately turned to Kuro. "That is suspicious she is suddenly healing faster," Sansa pointed out.

_'What do you mean mikos and monks can heal,' _He asked innocently.

"She's learned to burn the monks who train with her," another monk continued undeterred by Kuro's response.

"What is this child? She shouldn't be able to hurt another pure being with her powers."

Kuro shrugged. _'I have no idea what you mean. She's a human girl, and in a bit she will be a warrior monk_,' he said with a knowing smile.

He held out a hand and another seal-earring appeared in his hand. _'You're going to need this'_ he said in a sarcastic voice.

The elders looked at him, horrified.

Sure enough, by the end of the week Kagome had two level 1 seals, and after swearing she wouldn't try to run away again, she had her play date with Kuro.

XXXXXX

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she eyed the orb in her hand. It looked the same as the one Kuro had shown her and it took a little over a week to learn how to make it. "I've made the orb but what do I do now," she thought aloud. She eyed the orb carefully then closed her eyes. "Well, when in doubt, pump power into it." The orb burst into flames and she stared at it curiously.

"Wow what is that, Jiji?" came a familiar cry. Kagome gnawed on her lip praying this wasn't a dream or an illusion.

"I don't know, kit. I can't see it," came a dull reply. Kagome couldn't help it she sobbed, her tears coming even as she willed them away.

"Shippou-kun? Jiji? Can you hear me?

"Kagome-chan, is that you? Where are you? Why didn't you come home? Why is this weird orb floating here?" Kagome gave a watery chuckle.

"Shippou-kun, I miss you so much," she whimpered, bowing her head.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. I miss you too. Where are you? Are you coming home?" Shippou wailed pitifully.

"I don't know when exactly Shippou," she sniffled.

"Kagome where are you? We've been worried for you," came Jiji's voice.

Kagome sniffled. "Jiji, I'm so sorry, but I tried to get away. I really did. I'm at the Temple of Light. I ran into monks from the temple when I went after the youkai with the Shikon jewel. I got hurt in the battle and they took me back with them. When I got here, I think that little ass, Kuro, told them not to let me leave," Kagome gushed.

"Wait, wait, slow down and tell me everything that happened." Kagome blinked a bit dazed. She could feel the power drain. If she thought the seals were annoying, powering this orb was outrageous. Despite all that, she sucked it up and babbled the story quickly, detailing what had happened and how she ended up being trained by monks.

"You're a miko. How the hell did you end up in that situation?" Jiji cried in disbelief.

Kagome only wailed, "I don't know, I just know I'm stuck here for another few months. I swear I'm coming home after I leave this place."

"Tell us how to find you, we'll come save you!" Shippou cried.

"No, no, Shippou. I swore I wouldn't try to run away anymore. I think if I tried again these seals on me would cause a lot of damage"

"What escape attempt are you on?" He demanded

"If I try again that one will be my sixth attempt," she admitted.

"Wow-"Came Jiji's amused comment.

"Okay, at least you tried. I forgive you, Kagome-chan. I thought you left me," Shippou admitted with a sniffle.

"Oh, Shippou. I can't wait to see you." Her energy flickered and Kagome shuddered as her power levels reached a dangerous low. "Hey, I swear that if I have the energy I will try to talk to you every night but I have to go now. I think I'm going to pass-" The energy died, the orb vanished, and Kagome collapsed face first onto her futon. After a long moment of regaining conscious, she groaned, "I don't think I can move," she admitted aloud. She rocked her body and fell onto her side

"I wish Kuro had told me that thing drains energy like I feel like I almost died." She sighed deeply, "I need to finish training so I can see my Shippou-kun and Jiji."

And then she passed out.

XXXXXX

Run… run or pain… lots of pain.

Up the tree.

"Shit!"

The boa staff caught her in the side. She rolled with the blow before hopping to her feet.

Try for the tree again! Yes, run!

Be careful, don't miss a tree branch. Nasty fall if you do. Steady energy flow to your feet and through your legs, or even nastier fall.

Behind you, dodge!

Dropping down in between the branches, a bladed spear missed taking her head clean off. She swung on the branch and tossed herself into the air.

Land on the big branch!

"Augh," she shrieked when she missed said branch and went flying at an angle toward the ground. She hit and slid across her back through the soil. Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash at the pain from the awkward landing and sticks and rocks sliding parallel to her back.

Orange! Dodge!

A perfectly timed roll to the side, a monk came down from the trees at lightning speed and almost smacked her down the middle. The staff hit the ground with an audible snap and Kagome inhaled to stop a squeal of phantom pain.

Jump, jump, flip, dodge, dodge again, kick–Ha, asshole sensei number two has a bloody nose.

Rip!

Ow! Blood, blood is bad, panic? No don't panic, panic is more blood.

Dodge dodge, dod-

Smack!

Run, Run, Run!

Nose broken?

No just bleeding…a lot. Ooo, so dizzy. Oh, my nose is bleeding. So dizzy.

Stop side bleeding first. Hmm healing is warm.

More orange. Fight!

She sniffed and spat out a bloody snot wad. The Boa staff came at her from the side and would have absolutely broken her arm had she not ducked. She could feel the breeze and hear a sharp whistle as the staff passed over her head. Weaving her body under the attack, she forced power to cover her hand. She smacked her yellow palm into her sensei's sternum, burning him and knocking the breath from his lungs.

One down four to go.

She turned and ran in the direction from whence she'd come.

One sensei? No, two?

Bad idea to fight two sensei's at once. Where is one alone.

Hmmm, that way!

Concentrate on keeping you power steady.

One mistake is a nasty wound.

'Oh,' she nearly cackled, "I see you sensei."

Immediately, she ran into battle.

She swung her staff and it met with the metal arm guard under her sensei's sleeve. He kicked at her and she jumped over the kick with practiced ease.

Running for your life makes dodging so much easier.

He spun around for another attack, but she was faster. She kicked him in the back of the knee and went down with startling quickness.

Let's use the staff.

She swung at his head prepared to break his jaw if need be. Kuro always healed the bad wounds she gave to the monks, so she had no worries.

Huh! Oh shit, he caught it!

Using the staff being gripped by her sensei, she jumped, and kicked him solidly in the chest.

He stumbled, taking the staff with him. She landed, catlike, just out of range. He hoped to his feet, wolf-like.

She charged at her sensei and they exchanged a series of quick blows. He won, of course, and she was sent flying into a tree, eyes watering from the devastating blow to the stomach.

He charged at her with his own bladed staff. She rolled away from the tree and dived for the nearest empty space to stand. He charged again and she leaned back to avoid the blow. Unable to stand strait before her sensei was ready to attack again, she followed through her dodge with a back flip and her feet connected with her sensei's staff and hand. Fighting without shoes is bad!

Her toes throbbed in pain from hitting the metal armguard, but she had bigger problems, like being skewered by her sensei. She landed and looked up in time to see her sensei readjusting his stance.

He paused to size one another up, both of them breathing raggedly. She wrinkled her nose at him and he finally attacked. This time she found herself hard pressed to dodge, and, despite her efforts, the blade ripped through her skin and clothes one too many times to ignore.

A yelp spilled from her throat when the blade swiped neatly across her throat. Her hand flew to the burning area and she pulled back a hand smudged in blood. No permanent damage done, but he had never aimed for her throat before.

He swung again. She jumped over the blade, pulling out a dagger from her sash as she went. He jumped back when she swung at his throat in return.

Scaring sensei is fun!

With a maniac's grin, she rushed in, staying low to the ground. He swung down, at the last second she dived around. Her dagger caught him in the side. He kicked her and she ate forest mulch. It was just her luck to land in reach of her staff.

Awesome.

Shoving her dagger back into its sheath, she twirled her staff with a grin. Her sensei eyed her, a bit frightened. She scared her sensei's being so vicious, but it was the only way to stand a chance. She stepped forward and her staff met with her sensei's in a few powerful blows.

Pain!

She stumbled and yanked the arrow from her back. Turning to the culprit, she glared at her last missing sensei who was preparing to fire again. The lapse in attention to her other sensei cost her dearly.

With a loud crack that reminded her of lightning hitting the ground to close to her, a white hot burning pain tore through her side. In slow motion, the world contorted and swirled as the colors of the forest around them blended in a strange array. The slow spinning of the world suddenly sped up double time. She did a few loose-limbed cartwheels in the air before her back met with a tree.

A shriek startled her and she lay stunned on the ground, wondering where the sound came from. After a moment of blinking black spots from her vision and trying to make sense of her predicament, she realized the shriek had come from her own mouth if the burning in her throat was any clue.

The pain in her back was horrible, but her side hurt worse. She was very sure a few ribs were broken. Rolling onto her side, she took a few breaths. It hurt worse to even breath. A familiar whistle brought her attention back to the fight. She let her head drop to the ground. An arrow embedded itself in the tree, grazing her ear playfully. She shot the arrow a glance before crawling to her knees.

She couldn't let the pain stop her. She was in the middle of a fight. A youkai wouldn't give her that chance to pull herself together and wiggle on the ground in agony, and if they did, it was never a good thing.

She panted, staring at the two monks coldly as they eyed her apprehensively. Her mouth felt a bit numb and something wet and slimy fell onto her hands. Her eyes flickered down to her hand and found her hand covered in bright red slime. She clenched her hand in the dirt and closed her mouth tightly to gather all the blood in her mouth. Standing slowly, staff in hand, she turned her head and spat before looking to her senseis.

She put a hand on her back to heal the wound as she twirled her staff in front of her to create a barrier against more arrows.

Her other sensei charged at her. She jumped up and horse-kicked him in the face.

"Damn arrows!" She snapped. Jumping had broken her barrier and her sensei had taken full advantage of it. His arrow missed. She pushed energy down her legs and out her feet as she rushed toward a tree.

She jumped up the sides of the tree until she was on a tree branch. Her sensei turned but he wasn't fast enough. She swung her staff and he threw up an arm to soften the blow. He still went flying because he was unsteady on a tree branch. She saw him hit the ground.

Her body was protesting in agony.

Hmm. Another sensei was closing in and very nervous, if his aura was any clue. She turned and smiled when she saw her sensei's startled face. He ducked a punch to the face and instead hit her hard in the stomach. She gagged, blood flying from her mouth.

Catching herself, she dropped her staff, brought her hands together over her head and brought them down on her sensei's back. He flew down through the branches as she gasped a hand flying to her stomach in an attempt to heal her broken ribs that had been badly aggravated by the punch.

She crouched low, gripping the branch as her vision darkened around the edges. Glancing back, she could see her teachers were pulling themselves off the ground, gathering to stare up at her. Blinking back the darkness, she struggled to stay conscious. Passing out meant you were dead in a battle. But the dark was so nice and she was so sleepy-

A sense of vertigo swept over her and a battered mind registered she was at an odd angle, almost laying down, flat on her face, in the air.

"Kagome-sama!"

XXXXXX

'_Kagome-sama?'_

Kagome blinked dumbly.

'_Are you awake, Kagome-sama?'_

Kagome closed her eyes to ward off a headache

'_I hear you had quite the vicious training session. One of your sensei's even has a nice handprint-shaped burn.'_ Her eyes flickered open to stare at a pair of yellow clad knees. She took a few minutes to gather her thoughts as she enjoyed the feel of the cold wood floor on her cheek and the familiar healing warmth on her back.

She lifted her head to stare into grey eyes.

"Kuro-chan, what do you want?" She slurred sleepily. She could feel the drool seeping from the side of her mouth but she couldn't bring herself to care though her mouth tasted like she'd been chewing on metal.

'_We have a play date, right?'_ Kagome smiled and nodded tiredly on the floor, smearing bloody drool across her face.

"Already? I thought I had to wait till our next meeting. Don't I have like, another two weeks, or something?"

'_You have no sense of time in this temple, do you?'_ Kuro asked in amusement_. 'We're way overdue for our meeting. Your training went over the intended six months. We're into our last week of the seventh month. You go home tomorrow.'_ Kagome's head shot up off the ground but she immediately regretted it. With a groan, she laid down again to stop the room from spinning.

'_Be still a bit longer, you had a bad fall from a tree. I healed your broken arm already ,'_ he said.

She snorted and specks of blood sprinkled across the wood floor and even stained Kuro's beautiful robes

"I didn't mean to do that," she grumbled.

Kuro pushed her onto her back and began working on her stomach and side. He understood what she was saying, but he ignored her strange apology and twisted the meaning of her words to his liking _'You never intend to fall from a tree like that, Be glad one of the monks caught your head and you came away with a few broken bones and bumps.'_ Kagome licked her dry lips and wiped the drool on her cheek away.

"Our training today was really intense. My sensei's were vicious today. At the beginning, it was really bad and I could barely get a breath in unless I knocked one of them on their butts for a bit. By the end, we were moving kind of slow because we had been fighting since the crack of dawn. It was a bit after noon when we stopped, I think. I was running for my life at the time. I can't be too sure."

'_You thought that was training? Maybe we were too hard on you…'_ Kuro trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"What are you trying to say?"

'_Kagome-sama, today was not training. The monks came to me and asked if they could administer a final test. If you didn't fight well today they were going to kill you. They couldn't let you leave only to have the Shikon jewel taken and you killed by youkai because you had insufficient training.'_

Kagome lay stunned, "Oh…"

'_If they were going to kill you, it would have happened during the test. You passed. Your sensei's have nothing but praise for you. In such a short amount of time you advanced and were able to fight for eight hours straight against them.'_

Kagome barely heard a word he said, because she was still in shock. "Why didn't someone tell me? I could have died during that test! I was running around thinking it was training!" She sputtered.

'_You would have started to make mistakes, thinking you would die. Tell me, when you go into battle with youkai, do you assume you're going to be killed?'_

Kagome frowned. "No, but I know there's a good chance," she admitted.

'_And that is why no one told you. It was guessed you would do better with that little bit of information not stated.'_

Kagome scowled.

_'Now be still.'_

He leaned in and Kagome opened her mouth to say something rude but she was shocked speechless by what he did. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she went limp in surprise. Electricity raced though every inch of her body. As she wiggled her toes willing the feeling to return to the little digits, a rush of intense warmth washed over her body, followed by intense cold. Kagome shivered and hugged herself to stop the shivers.

The chill over her body dulled the pain of the burning on her forehead until her body began to heat up on its own. She howled in pain when the burning made itself known. Kuro jumped back and she hopped up, a hand flying to her forehead.

"Ow! Why did you burn me!" She cried angrily.

Kuro didn't answer but simply stared at her with unseeing eyes. She fanned her forehead wildly.

'_You act as if I set your hair on fire or something,'_ he sneered.

Kagome glared at him through the black locks of hair that hung in her face. Since her second, and forced, hair cut she had let it simply grow as it liked. Now it hung limply everywhere with no particular style and she honestly had no reason to style it. If she wanted out of her face she tucked it behind a ear, or tied it back in a ponytail. It was still short, but not even reaching her shoulders yet, so she didn't worry too much, but Kagome didn't give a flying pigs ass about her hair, she was mad about everything else.

"That was weird. What did you do to me?" She demanded.

He shrugged. 'Don't worry about it.'

They glared at each other a moment until Kagome finally gave in.

Defeated, she turned to happier thoughts. "Well, this is a play date and I don't want to sit in your gloomy chamber all day. We're going outside."

Kuro blinked, confused, as Kagome stood and stretched, now fully healed.

'_Why,'_ he demanded, scowling up at her. _'If you want to feel a breeze, a window can be opened.' _He pointed to a window on the other side of the room

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "It's weird in here. Come on, we'll go sit in the field," she said with a grin.

'_I can't walk,'_ he hissed. Kagome shrugged.

"I figured as much, seeing a bunch of old monks who can barely keep themselves up right, carry you around was a dead giveaway." She bent down with her back to Kuro. His cheeks puffed out and she giggled, tugging him onto her back. Startled, his arms quickly clamped around her neck.

She tucked her hands under him to keep him upright and started from the room. The guards shifted and watched them nervously before following. _'Why do you want to go outside. You hurt yourself outside, and grass makes you itch, and… And it's cold and annoying,'_ he whined sounding every bit the sheltered eight year old right then.

Kagome laughed. 'I love it,' she thought to him. While it was nice to tease him aloud, but it did kind of look like she was talking to herself. Kuro snorted, tightening his arms around her neck so he wouldn't fall. 'It's nice outside,' she said suggestively.

'_I can't see. What do I care if it's 'nice' outside?'_

'Yeah, what can you do? You can't see, or walk?'

Kuro was silent a moment, silently seething over the insult. Kagome smirked. They made good time to the field and Kagome went and sat right in the middle of it. She let Kuro off her back and looked around. There were random flowers swaying in the grass that came to Kagome's waist where she sat. Kuro was blinking rapidly, obviously uncertain what to do. She smiled and ruffled his hair, he looked in her direction a bit confused.

'You've been reincarnated lots of times, right?' He nodded discreetly as the wind played lovingly in his hair. '_Are you always blind?'_ She asked absently as she snatched a few long strands of grass and lingering flowers and began to weave them.

'_The state of my body depends on the genes I am given. But almost always, there is something wrong with my bodies. One constant is the fact that I can't see, no matter how many bodies I am born into. I can see when I'm not on earth though…'_ Kagome nodded thoughtfully.

'Well, you let the monks spoil you. Don't you want to walk on your own or talk? It's kind of weird hearing a voice in your head.'

He shrugged. _'I do admit I let them tell me I don't need to know certain things, like how to walk. But this time around, I honestly can't walk. My legs are weak. Why do I need to talk when I can call to whomever I like with my mind.'_

Kagome shook her head at him. 'Despite the fact you're a god reincarnated, you're still an eight year old boy. Don't you want to play with other children your age? You may be powerful and intelligent, but you still a kid,' she scolded.

Kuro pouted and glared down at his lap. _'That isn't necessary,'_ he huffed.

'Well, if you want to live like a human, why do you want to live surrounded by old men hidden away in a temple, instead?'

He turned away, refusing to answer and they sat in silence a long moment _'Why do you want to leave? You can stay here with me forever. I can make you a god. You can be reincarnated with me.'_

Startled by his desperate voice, she stared at him a moment. She could only see a lonely little boy. He looked the farthest thing from a god at the moment. She scooted a little closer to him until their arms were touching. He leaned in closer to her.

'Kuro-chan, is there something you want to tell me?' He fisted his hands in her top and she wrapped her arm around him protectively before going back to work on her weaving.

'_I can see peoples futures, their deaths a lot of the time.'_ Kagome paused working a moment to stare at the boy curled into her side.

With a sigh, she looked back to the weaving. 'You can see your own death?'

He nodded.

They sat a moment enjoying the breeze. _'I know I will be reincarnated, but I can see my own death about a year before it happens. It's not always pleasant. There have been times when I have been killed by frightened villagers, bandits, youkai, I've been killed for ceremony… I still get scared, even though I know what will happen and that I will be revived in a new form to start over again.'_

Kagome frowned deeply. 'Why haven't you told the elders this?'

Kuro snorted and glared up at her. _'I've tried many times before in other lives, they don't understand. They think I am just being childish. They work their whole lives to purify their bodies in the hopes they will be reincarnated or allowed to move on to the afterlife. They can't understand, even if they are reborn, they don't remember the sufferings of their previous lives,'_ he explained in a bitter voice.

'Well, I don't know if I'm any better than them, Kuro. For all intents and purposes, you are a human… more specifically, a little human boy right now. That's human nature to fear death. You just have a different point of view because you know what will happen when you die.'

She smiled gently at him. 'It's okay to be scared, Kuro-chan. Just because you're a kami doesn't mean you have to be above such things… at least, that's what I think.'

He closed his eyes and let Kagome work on her weaving. _'I fear what I am. That's confusing,'_ He chuckled to himself.

'Ah, so you're death reincarnated. That's why I kept getting this freaky feeling from you.' He looked up startled and nodded quickly.

'_I never tell anybody because that tends to get me killed quicker and with a lot more pain. Not even the temples occupants know… you are the first to get it after… hundreds of years. You're the only one on earth right now that knows besides other Kami that are reincarnated.'_

Kagome cringed and pet his side in sympathy, 'Death still occurs, so how does that work?'

Kuro looked thoughtful. _'I was one of the sun goddesses first created children.. I created creatures to tend to the dead that inhabit the land, and that's how it's been for a while. I handle the really strange cases that can't be taken care of by my own creations, like foolish humans calling the undead back to destroy living people…its happened before.'_ He rubbed his arm thoughtfully. _'I can't kill, but I do judge those souls and decide who is to be sent where or if they will be reincarnated.'_ He paused a moment before continuing, _'There is no real form of death. I am the embodiment, but like I said, I handle the unnatural occurrences. The world would continue on if I never existed ,but mother made me… I don't know why.'_

Tilting her head in confusion, she asked, 'You deal with strange occurrences, like Kikyou?' Kuro frowned. _'Instances like her are not so uncommon, but I can't bother her because she has a piece of live soul. When people like her are made, if they are given the soul of a living person, I can't interfere until the body is destroyed. If they are given a soul dragged back from its resting place, then I have the right to interfere.'_

Holding up the crown of woven grass and flowers she admired it. _'I choose to be reincarnated because I get bored and observing is easier when I am human,' _he finally admitted.

'Isn't it kind of hard to observe, locked away in a temple?' she asked warily.

'_Yes...'_ He sighed.

'_There are those that can sense the soul of a Kami inside people, the monks always come find me when I am an infant unaware of the world and without memories of my last life. I can't hide from them very long and when I really don't want to live in the temple, I reincarnate as a demon.'_ Kuro smirked and Kagome grinned amused.

'_The monks are a bit hypocritical. If I am a demon, I could stand right in their face and tell them who I am but they will refuse to believe it. Very amusing to do that actually.'_ Kagome chuckled a bit and pet Kuro's head. He smiled, satisfied she wouldn't turn on him because of his confessions.

He pressed his head into her side with a wide, relieved grin. _'I am very pleased with my decisions concerning you. I do feel better, even if it's just a little.'_ Kagome pulled away and put the crown of flowers on his head. He blinked confused.

'I'm glad, Kuro-chan. I promise to come visit you again and I'll bring Shippou to play with you. I think you would like him,' she chirped.

Kuro nodded uncertainly. _'Will you remember my name for me? I'll forget it,'_ he said with a pout.

Kagome thought nothing of the request and nodded eagerly. 'I promise to remind you, Kuro-chan.' He nodded approvingly.

They sat in silence a moment and Kagome glanced at Kuro when he spoke, _'The grass doesn't itch so much today.'_

Kagome chuckled a bit as Kuro smiled brightly at her, a light blush on his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Jiji tapped his talons on his thigh, absently watching as Shippou played with his fox fire. It was more training than a game but the kit always made his practice amusing. Shippou was bobbing his head to some unheard music as his fox fire danced around him in the form of little stick figures. This type of training just gave him better control over his fire and it taught him a different form of using the fire. Jiji was content to sit and watch because he could actually see the little fire figures and they lit up Shippou's small form.

"See if you can make them dance further away from you," Jiji called. Shippou glanced at him lifting his chin from his hands.

"Hai, Jiji." The circle of dancing figures moved a little further away from Shippou and two of them flickered out of existence.

Shippou's expression twisted into one of anger. "Keep control of your emotions, kit. Anger will make controlling any kind of fire much more difficult." Shippou grumbled but dropped his chin back into his palms. The fire began to dance more smoothly as Shippou began to calm again.

"Good boy," Jiji praised with a deep chuckle. Shippou blushed and one of his dancing figures suddenly began to dance like it was on some kind of drug. Shippou groaned in embarrassment and Jiji laughed, watching the little fire person flail around like it was drowning. After a moment, Shippou had control again and was soon bobbing his head to the rhythm in his head again.

"Jiji, when is Kagome coming home?" He called.

Jiji took a deep breath. "Soon," he answered uncertainly.

Shippou scowled and the flames around his little people got a little bigger but they all continued to dance.

"That's what you always say," he whined.

Jiji only grunted and stood to begin straightening the area behind the counter. If Shippou lost control of his little fire people, the random cloth lying around would quickly start a nasty fire.

'That's what I always hope kit,' he sighed.

'Speaking of Kagome, I need to make her weapon, but that Kami hasn't told me what weapon to make for her yet.' He huffed at the thought.

**_The demons leg hit the ground, and Kagome could only stare in shock. She looked down at her own bloody body. Much to her horror, her skin was soaking the blood up._**

**_Her face twisted in fear, she finally looked up at the staff that had dealt the damage. The metal bird had vanished and replaced with a scythe. The 'wood' of the staff was warped around the metal of the blade and throbbing with veins. She let her eyes trail down the staff she held. A winding rope of metal had wrapped itself around the staff until it reached her hand…_**

"Jiji!"

Jiji blinked dazed and turned in the direction of the distressed kits cry. "Jiji, are you okay?" Shippou whimpered.

The old wolf ran a hand through his hair. 'A vision? That little bastard sent me that vision. Damn Kami,' Jiji thought, annoyed.

He suddenly realized he was sitting on the ground and something was digging painfully into his back. He groaned and moved to get up after planting a kiss on Shippou's bright red hair to calm the child.

"Jiji…" Shippou whimpered.

"Maybe you should rest. You just passed out," he called.

"No I'm fine just-" Jiji placed a hand behind him on the wall to push himself up when he realized his hand was resting on a large chunk of wood. It toppled over from his light touch and smacked him across the head. Jiji growled and cursed angrily as he pressed the wood back up against the wall. He squeezed the wood, checking it over with his hand. Jiji stood and put his hands to the large piece of wood again.

He licked his lips then smiled down at Shippou who was staring at him strangely. "Kagome is heading home, it's time to make her a weapon to use."

Shippou glanced at Jiji strangely. "And you suddenly realized this after the wood smacked some sense into you?" Jiji rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in the boys' voice.

"You've been around me too long." Jiji sighed as Shippou grinned.

"We'll what kind of weapon are you going to make Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked eagerly, happy he finally had a clue of when he was going to see her again.

Jiji smirked, "Well I have a strange little idea that was given to me…"

XXXXXXXX

'The waterfall is so loud,' Kagome thought, irritated as she ran a hand through her hair to press out the excess water. With a yawn, she glanced at Satoshi-sensei, who was walking toward her then turned back to finish her bath. While the waterfall was loud, it was beautiful and it covered her in a cool, light mist.

'Finally, I go home today,' she thought as she bit back her squeal of happiness. Clean and energized to face the morning, she grinned and ran a hand through her hair again.

Her grin immediately vanished when her reflection showed what lay on her forehead.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"What the hell is this!" she cried mortified. She poked the smooth black dot smack dab in the center of her forehead. "Oh my god. Is this a pimple? Please say it's a pimple because if it's a mole I think I'm gonna die," she sobbed. The guards glanced back confused but immediately turned back around when they saw she was still in the water and very naked.

She splashed her face with water and scrubbed her forehead furiously until the skin around the black dot was red. She held her hair back as she stared at the dot on her forehead in horror.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome spun around in the water and pointed to her forehead, her eyes wild. "Where the hell did this come from? I have a mole right in the middle of my head. This is a nightmare!" She wailed. Not at all surprised by her eccentric behavior or her lack of clothing, Satoshi smiled, amused.

"It was Kuro," she hissed in realization remembering the burning sensation on her forehead the previous day. "He put this on my forehead. I'm gonna kick his little behind from his chambers to the training grounds and back a few times. How dare he put this thing on my forehead!" She pulled herself from the water.

"Kagome-sama!" She looked at Satoshi and he stepped forward and wrapped a towel around her. He brushed her damp black hair from her face and it parted neatly as he tucked it behind her ear. "The mark of purity is befitting of you Kagome-sama."

She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Mark of purity?" He nodded.

"When you arrived, you had more power than any of the common monks, except the elders. One such as you must be powerful and pure of heart to purify such a tainted object as the Shikon Jewel. That is why everyone was so respectful to you. Now you have this 'mole' as you call it and it is proof of your purity and the gods approval of you. We will call it Kiippon."

"Kiippon?"

"We thought that was more fitting to call your mark of purity Kiippon: straightforwardness, honesty, purity."

He smiled as Kagome blinked owlishly, poking the dot on her forehead even as he spoke. "As a matter of fact, I should be addressing you as your holiness. Forgive my rudeness."

Kagome scowled. "You're my sensei. Don't call me that." He smiled a little brighter.

"As you wish, Kagome-sama. Now please get dressed, you're in a temple full of men." He held out yellow and white robes exactly like what the elders and Kuro wore, with a pair of simple sandals. She wrinkled her nose at him but he only smiled kindly. She sighed and walked over to the set of trees she usually used to dress in the morning. It only took a bit of time, but she was finally dressed. Stepping out of the bushes, she moved toward Satoshi even as the bell on her ankle jingled a pleasant tune while she walked.

He shook his head eyeing the seals on her ear. "Would you like those taken off?" He asked, motioning to the earrings in her ear.

She touched them, absently rubbing her fingers over the engravings, "No, they have grown on me," she said with a wolfish grin. He nodded and she turned her attention on the monks staff in his hands with interest. It looked a lot like Miroku's staff but with seals and wards caved into the metal where he held it. She had seen a lot of boa staffs with similar wards and seals carved into them, obviously to do more damage when they hit youkai. The gold head of the staff had hoops that jingled every time it was moved, but unlike Miroku's, this had extra little accessories. The six hoops that hung from the head had little bells attached. They chimed sweetly when the staff was moved too suddenly.

"Is that yours? I've never seen you with monks a staff," she admitted.

He chuckled. "No, this is yours." She stared wide eyed as the staff was passed to her. It was light with the top being a little heavier so the swings made with it would hurt. She grinned childishly, twirling the staff expertly. She turned the staff to the side so she could admire the top. Flicking one of the bells, she raised an eyebrow at her sensei who chuckled.

"That was everyone's idea. It's a running joke that we had to tie a bell to your ankle in the hopes of being able to hear you when you tried to escape. It obviously didn't stop you," he mused.

Kagome shrugged and stepped forward to give Satoshi a hug. "Thank you, sensei," she whispered.

He pet her back, "Thank you. You were a very interesting student and now I have the honor of having trained one of our pure and holy ones, loved by the gods." She pet him on the shoulder and released him with a curious look.

"Come, your holiness. Kami-sama is at the entrance waiting to wish you farewell." Kagome glared at her sensei.

"Satoshi-sensei, don't call me that," she huffed as they walked. "By the way, what do you mean approved and loved by the gods? I've never met any gods except for Kuro-chan."

Satoshi frowned at her. "Why do you keep calling Kami-sama that?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," she goaded.

Satoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "From what I understand, the gods pay special attention to certain people. For instance, the gods watch those around Kami-sama closely, so when he chooses to bless someone like he did you, the holy mark either doesn't appear, which means the gods don't approve, or it does. They have been paying close attention to you. I believe because you are the Miko of the Shikon." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I call Kami-sama Kuro, because I thought he should have a name instead of just a title. He makes a fuss about it, but I think he likes having a name," she admitted with a grin. Satoshi glanced at her.

"You know, Sensei, Kuro-chan may be a god, but he is a little boy, too. He should be allowed to go play once in a while," she pointed out. Satoshi looked thoughtful then nodded in agreement.

"I will bring that up to the elders," he assured. Kagome nodded in approval.

At the entrance she was met by Kuro, her other sensei's, and the elders. She grinned at them not at all as reserved as they were. She bowed to the elders and her sensei's, then walked over to Kuro who was being held by one of the elders.

She took the boy into her arms. "Hey, what's with this mark on my forehead?" She huffed.

Kuro rubbed the mark on her forehead with a smile. '_I like it, it just shows that you're special,'_ he said cheerfully.

"I'm still a 17 year old girl. Black dots on any girl's face cause that girl to get upset," she scolded.

Kuro huffed. _'Girls are confusing,'_ he grunted making kagome giggle. _'Kagome-sama, where are you going now?'_ Kuro asked.

"To see Shippou and Jiji," she answered immediately.

He pointed to the northeast. _'They are that way,'_ he grumbled. Kagome smiled at him. _'I want you to go southwest though,'_ he said with a pout.

"Why?" She asked warily, he only shrugged. "I'll think about it," she promised. He pouted sourly.

Kagome chuckled and hugged him tightly "I am going to miss you," she said. Even as she hugged him, she suddenly realized how thin and fragile he felt being squeezed in her arms. He was very light and the realization made her sigh.

Kuro squeezed her as tightly as his thin arms would allow. _'You have to come back and see me,'_ he said, sounding as if he would cry. She kissed his forehead even as he grumbled bitterly in her head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling being hugged by her brought on. The monks around them watched the exchange silently.

"I swear I'll come back and visit you again." He looked up blinking lazily and nodded. She passed Kuro back to the elder even as he struggled to hold on a little longer. He pouted and glared at Sansa who now held him. The elder monk shifted nervously obviously confused by Kuro's strange behavior.

She looked to the large and very intimidating wooden gates.

'_Bye, Kagome.' _

Kagome smiled back at him when she noticed the boy had dropped the honorific. Her smile dimmed a bit when she realized she had just missed something that Kuro wanted… needed her to notice

A guard opened a smaller door in the large wooden gates. She smiled and bowed again to the elders and her teachers. She walked to the door and stepped out. Kagome paused and glanced back as the door began to close. She caught a glimpse of Kuro smiling brightly at her as he waved enthusiastically. The door closed behind her with a thud. The sound had a finality to it that made Kagome uneasy. She smiled weakly. Kuro had a beautiful smile when he wasn't being an evil little bastard or forcing his smiles.

Now outside the door for the first time in seven, almost eight, months, she paused to observe where she was. She blinked owlishly, seeing the ridiculous set of stairs that led down to a path on a main road below. The whole time in the temple she had never realized they were on a huge hill. Rolling her eyes, she started down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs sat another smaller temple where people traveling the road or who lived in the nearby towns came to pray to the gods, rest, eat, and give offerings. Funny thing she had never been to this temples entrance.

People wandered the temple halls as they ate or got ready to travel for the day. There were small rooms where weary travelers spent the night. She walked through the halls toward the entrance/exit. People paused and stared at her and bowed but she kept going after a nervous nod to them. The bells on her staff and ankle chimed lightly as she moved.

After a moment of wandering the halls she realized a few things.

First, she was lost already.

Second, everyone thought she was a guy.

She paused and looked down at her robes a moment. While they were very comfortable and unrestricting, they were baggy and hid her toned but feminine body from view. Her breasts were bound tightly so it seemed as if she had a man's flat chest. With a sigh, she made a quick prayer to the kami and kept walking. She didn't want to deceive anyone but if they assumed she was a guy, which they rightfully should, she couldn't really change their mind unless she told them otherwise then explained how she had ended up a female monk.

Thankfully, she ran into a young monk cleaning the halls. He smiled and bowed to her with a respectful, 'Your holiness.' She rubbed her temple and forced a smile. That title would take some getting used to.

" I'm leaving, but I can't find my way through these halls." He nodded quickly and pointed her in the right direction. She followed his instructions, eyeing the very simple and plain walls that seemed predominant, even in the main temple.

The entrance hall of the temple was big and currently packed with people. It stank of sweat, horses, sake, and a mix of foods used to both feed the travelers and give offerings. The people close enough bowed to her and let her pass without too much problem, but those who paid her no heed quickly made a problem. She was caught in the crowd now. They moved in one direction toward the monks holding out baskets for offerings and praying over everyone. Someone grabbed her arm and she looked down to see a little boy pulling her trying to get her out of the tide the crowd was moving with. She let the child pull her and sighed in relief when they finally exited the crowd.

The boy smiled up at her, she recognized him as the same boy who had foiled her first escape attempt. She pet his head in thanks and he nodded before scampering off. There were monks against the walls some praying with people who begged them too others simply standing guard to make sure no problems broke out in the packed room. They nodded to her and she smiled warily moving toward the open wall where people were flooding in from.

"Your holiness." Kagome glanced back to see monk, a boy about her age, rushing toward her. He held a set of prayer beads in his hands. "You're going to need this," he promised with a grin. Kagome took the beads and raised an eyebrow. "We monks still in training have a lot more time to make these kinds of things. I thought you might need it."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks a lot," she said with a wide grin.

He bowed. "I wish you luck on your journey."

Kagome watched the boy turn and leave before trying to get through the crowd again. Finally, after a few minutes of weaving in and out of the tide, she was outside standing on a path. There were people sitting on the side of the road, some walking up or down the path. There were families, women and men with bags on their back. Old men were scolding little boys who would dart in their path almost making them fall.

"Wow, this is a really busy path, compared to what I'm used to seeing." She looked skyward lazily as the wind played in her hair.

"Houshi-sama!" Kagome was startled when a man raced over to her. She shuddered when she realized what she had been called. He bowed a few times looking happy yet tired and over worked at once. "Me an ma wife came here to have a monk do a prayer over the little one there." He motioned to the woman sitting by a tree cradling a bundle in her arms. "We was gon' ask someone else but the crowd…" Kagome nodded in perfect understanding and let the man lead her to his wife.

He smelled of grass, sweat and other strange body odors she couldn't… wouldn't name, but she ignored the assault on her senses in favor of doing as he asked. She knelt in the grass before the wife and lay her staff by her side as she'd seen Miroku do plenty of times. Rubbing the smooth prayer beads between her fingers thoughtfully, she sent the new mother a lazy smile. Not even ten minutes had passed since getting them and she already had to use them. The mother handed the baby over and Kagome stared at the girl as she giggled happily, oblivious to what was going on around her.

Her big brown eyes analyzed Kagome's features, even as she wiggled around laughing for no particular reason. She reached for the black lock of hair that had come loose from the tucked position behind Kagome ear.

"She's a happy baby," Kagome murmured hoarsely, for some reason her throat felt a bit dry. The husband and wife smiled and moved a little closer to each other as Kagome began a small prayer.

XXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	9. Damnit Jiji

Chapter 9: Wandering: Damnit Jiji!

Disclaimer: I own Jiji and a few other weird OC characters. Don't sue me damnit!

XXXXX

A yawn reminded her that she needed find a place to take another short nap soon. She looked out over the rice fields and the water that glittered like a lake. So far, not many people had met her on the raised path, and that was fine. Every person she passed wanted to bow or nod respectfully and the manners drilled into her by her mother, and reinforced by Satoshi-sensei, made her respond with a nod in return whether it was her conscious decision or not.

Her neck was a bit sore–she pressed her lips together and made them poke out, giving her the expression of a duck, as she eyed the screaming children in the backwater little village situated far across the rice field.

Her geta caught a rock in the road and she stumbled before regaining her graceful stride. She glanced back at the rock a moment before turning her eyes to the path ahead of her. The bells and metal hoops on her staff chimed lightly as she walked lulling her into a trance. It was calming, it was familiar; it was why she hadn't killed Inuyasha for all the griping he'd done when he wanted something.

She sighed. How she missed Sango and Miroku.

Now that she had her own staff, she realized that the chiming of the hoops had a calming effect. In all honesty, she had expected the noise of the hoops to drive her nuts once she and Inuyasha had decided to let Miroku travel with them. They did the opposite actually, calming both Inuyasha and her, though Inuyasha made a fuss about it, claiming it hurt his ears.

It probably did. Maybe if you made it a little lighter in sound then, like bells, 'Clever Satoshi-sensei, but I could have sworn he hated youkai. Maybe I got him to understand why I don't just go around killing youkai all randomly if they don't hurt me.' She snickered to herself at her wandering thoughts, 'Yeah right, he'd sooner commit seppuku than agree with me.'

Still, it didn't explain why the sound of the monk's staff put Shippou to sleep. There were times during their travels when Miroku would hold Shippou, when the whole group was tired and would stop soon, but Shippou couldn't wait, 'and he shouldn't have to wait to go to sleep,' she thought absently. Shippou was always out like a light when they walked and Miroku's staff chimed. The same was true when Kirara would purr in her sleep and Shippou would curl up with the fire demoness.

A young man passed her on the road with the usual nod, and she nodded to him in return. The man kept walking, grunting at the extra weight of a sack strapped across his shoulders. Kagome stopped on the road and waited.

Sure enough, there was a crash behind her. The path was ripped up and a youkai made itself known. The man shrieked much like a woman, the contents of his bag were flung across the crumbling road as he was snatched up.

Kagome turned and stared at the creature that had hidden itself under the path. It was tall, at least 16 feet, with grey skin and two small legs, webbed feet, a big fish-like head and no arms. The traveler was being held by a large, slimy, purple tongue, that was apparently the beast's only option for arms. The 'rock' she had kicked turned out to be the very small bump on the fish-like head of the demon–a fin, if you will.

Kagome pulled wards out of her sleeve and flung them at the demon's tongue. The man was dropped to the ground and lay there in shock as the demon thrashed, screamed, and fell back into one of the rice fields with a splash. Kagome walked swiftly to the man's side and sent him a look that said, "Get your things and move on quickly." He nodded, quickly scooping up what was in immediate reach, and ran away. Kagome turned and went to the edge of the road. She peered into the murky water a moment.

As if on cue, the demon launched itself at her with an open mouth of shark's teeth. Instantly, she jumped back and slapped a ward onto the demon's upturned nose. The demon's body locked up and he collapsed onto the road stiff as a board. Kagome stepped daintily over the broken pieces of rock and mud that made up the road and paused to kneel in the demon's line of sight.

Its pitch-black eyes were wide and it blinked two sets of eyelids in a panicked manner. Kagome eyed the grey and white beast with disinterest. "Sharky, I'm sorry for kicking you earlier but you can't go eating people in your anger," she scolded as if speaking to a child. The shark only stared at her and Kagome sighed.

"Who am I kidding? I really wish I had my bow and arrows," Kagome admitted as she pulled out a wad of blank slips of paper. "All I'd have to do is shoot you in the head, or maybe the heart," she grumbled absently. "I'd even leave you alone if you weren't here eating people traveling this path."

She chose one slip of paper from the group and put the others away in her top in a secret little pocket. Holding the slip of paper between her fingers she channeled her energy into it and it instantly straightened as if ironed out. Kagome bit her thumb trying to draw blood. With a grunt, she tried to tear the skin of her thumb but paused when it didn't draw blood on the first try. She whimpered, whipping her hand up and down to get rid of the discomfort. Tearing the skin was for quick access to her blood which was unnecessary at the moment.

"I've gotten better with the pain thing but it still hurts like hell," she pouted, dropping her chin into her hand in thought. Her fingers brushed the four hoop earrings in her ear. She suddenly remembered how easily the little pieces of jewelry had pierced the cartilage of her ears and she gave a feral grin. Gently, she unhooked one of her earrings and stared at it in thought. The pin of the earring was sharpened to a point. Without a second thought she poked her finger and, just as she wanted, it drew blood. She sat watching in disinterest as the demon's eyes became glassy at the smell of blood.

Shaking her head in disapproval, she touched her bleeding thumb and forefinger together as she stood and began to walk away. With her forefinger, she drew a few symbols on the blank slip of paper. Satisfied with her work she flung it at the shark, not even bothering to look back as he burst into flames in an instant death.

"Damn that was stupid, I shouldn't be wasting energy right now," she sighed. She briefly wondered how the monks had moved her from where she was, to the temple that was a little less than a week away, in only two days. She had been running most of her trip and would be back at Jiji's by morning but she wouldn't be running anymore.

She was out traveling alone and, because of running, her energy wasn't nearly as high as usual. Miko energy, purified energy, gave her the ability to run through tree tops and pack punches that made heads spin, but it was a constant drain to keep using it like she had. Most monks never had her massive reserves in their whole life time, but that didn't mean she didn't have a limit. Less energy meant less chance of survival should she get into a fight.

"_Kagome-sama you have amazing stamina, but what good is stamina when you can't defeat a youkai because you have wasted your energy reserves? Many a man has stamina, but not many have the ability to purify youkai. All of the stamina in the world won't protect you from a demon that can catch you and not worry about consequences."_

Kagome's head bobbed side to side a few times, 'Hai, hai sensei, I understand,' she thought with a wary sigh as she recalled his words.

She hummed to herself and put the earring back in her ear.

Kagome popped her thumb into her mouth to stop the bleeding, her staff resting on her shoulder lulling her back into a trance as she walked. Her stomach howled in agony and she pet her belly as if to calm it, ignoring the people from nearby who rushed past her to see what had caused the unnatural blue fire.

XXXXX

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou cried as his surrogate mother came into view. Kagome grinned brightly as Shippou came rushing toward her and she opened her arms to him. She dropped her staff and fell to her knees, when Shippou jumped into her arms. The warmth that spread through her body as she hugged Shippou made her choke back a sob. She kissed the kit's head a few times, murmuring his name as he cried soaking her monk robes.

"Kagome, don't scare me like that anymore. Even if you did talk to me with your stinky orb, I wanted to see you!" Kagome chuckled at Shippou's rude comment.

"You silly girl, you have the most outrageous ability to get into trouble," a familiar voice mused.

Kagome looked up to see Jiji making his way toward them with a gentle smile on his face. Kagome stood with Shippou in one arm and stepped forward to embrace her father in everything but blood. "Jiji I missed you almost as much as I missed Shippou-kun, almost." He laughed aloud and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled brightly, fighting back the tears as she buried her face in his chest. He smelled a bit of ash but the overpowering scent of sweetened black tea made it all the better and familiar.

"I'm finally back," she whispered.

"Kagome-chan, why didn't you try to talk to us with your stinky orb?" Shippou demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. Kagome frowned as she stepped away from Jiji.

"I was traveling here, Shippou. It takes a lot of my power to make those orbs and send them. I needed my power to protect myself, unless you wanted a very dead Kagome coming back to you in a casket," she huffed.

"No!" Shippou barked and threw his little arms around her neck. Kagome rubbed his back with a smile.

"Then you'll have to let that slide, Shippou." He nodded quickly and she rubbed his head. Kagome bent down and picked up her forgotten staff.

The sound of bells caught Jiji and Shippou's attention. Shippou raised an eyebrow and Jiji choose to sit back and let someone comment on what the noise was.

"You have a monk's staff kinda like Miroku's," he trailed off, finally noticing the changes. "You have clothes like him too, and your hair's shorter than when you left." He reached up and poked her forehead before howling in laughter. "And you got one of those pimple things you and Sango-chan talked about, and it turned black," he giggled.

Kagome blushed, embarrassed. "It's not a pimple, it's even worse: a mole," she cried in mock horror. Shippou's giggles became high-pitched shrieks of laughter.

Kagome smiled at him. "No, honestly, for all intents and purposes, I am a female monk… miko… person." Shippou's laughter stopped so suddenly that Kagome briefly thought she had imagined it.

"What?"

"I'm a monk, but I'm going to keep claiming I'm a miko. It'll be easier to just claim I'm a miko while in girl's clothes, then claim myself a male when I'm in robes. It's all I can do. Kuro didn't think about the trouble this would cause when he demanded I have warrior monk training," Kagome sighed, wearily rubbing her temple.

"Kagome, don't be so sure of that, I think he may want you to attract attention… or maybe just enough attention," Jiji said thoughtfully.

"What, you mean he did this because he has ulterior motives?" she asked a bit helplessly.

"He may be a child but he is also a god, they do tend to think things through and even manipulate people. He said the training was to help you with you with your Shikon shard hunting and eventual battle with the evil hanyou, Naraku, yes?" Kagome nodded slowly and, as if he saw her acknowledgment, he continued, "He decided to have you trained long before he met you, I can guess that much. He may have had ulterior motives when he made his decision."

Jiji sighed, slightly annoyed. While he grudgingly had to respect the little bastard for seeing to Kagome's training, he still didn't like gods, and especially not little brat gods supposedly named 'Kuro.'

Kagome frowned a bit, "He did tell me to head southwest."

Jiji sighed deeply as he racked his brain trying to think of what could be so important in that direction. "Southwest? There are a few human villages, and one or two castles of human lords in that direction. I can't imagine what he wants you to do there, but you should probably go."

Kagome opened her mouth to inform Jiji that Kuro had wanted her to go southwest from the temple but realization and knowledge of Kuro's personality stopped her. He'd pointed her in the right direction to go home. He'd only said southwest but he hadn't given a clue from where and it was expected she would go home first.

"Why! He's using me!" Kagome huffed angrily. "He put on an act just to get me to feel bad for him." She loved Kuro like a little brother but he was the biggest ass at times.

Jiji frowned at her. "Kagome, if he told you something about himself it most likely wasn't a lie. He's a god, what reason does he have to lie? One of his monks would gladly do the deed for him."

Kagome thought long and hard about this fact before sighing deeply. "He pisses me off, but I've seen what kind of personality he has, after all he did have me locked in a temple, so I shouldn't be surprised" she snorted. "You're right," she admitted angry face softening a bit, "he won't lie to me, he dances around questions or just won't answer."

"Anyway, I do have to agree with your choice to claim different genders, but only because I can't think of a better way to deal with your situation," Jiji said solemnly. If you walk around as a female monk, you will attract so much attention. You'll have monks from other predominant temples bothering you, then eventually word will get around to human rulers… you may have to kill anyone who finds out, Kagome, or you'll have daimyos breathing down your back soon."

Shippou looked between Kagome and Jiji silently as he tried to sort through their words. Jiji turned and began to walk toward the caves and Kagome quickly fell in step with him. "I'm not worried about the monks. I have this mark on my forehead so they won't fight with me too much… at least I hope not. I'll be careful about who I let find out," she finally agreed.

"Mark?" Jiji asked, pausing his stride. "Oh, yes the kit did just mention a mark, what kind of mark?" he grumbled, lost in thought.

Kagome grabbed his hand and touched his fingers to the mark on her forehead. Jiji took a sharp intake of breath, "The mark of an elder!"

"How did you get that mark you weren't gone nearly long enough," he whispered.

Kagome blinked owlishly. "Kuro-chan gave it to me. Supposedly I was already pure enough to have the mark, but he wanted me to be able to defend myself and the 'title' the mark bestows."

Jiji looked thoughtful a moment, "Why am I still trying to figure out the strange things that happen to you?" he huffed waving a hand. "But your new status does explain your aura…" he murmured aloud, but was completely ignored.

"That's something I don't understand, I'm not pure, not in the same way those monks are, they work their whole lives trying to be pure. It's not fair to them," she said a bit sadly.

The old demon sent her a glance, "There's nothing stopping you from continuing your training."

Her eyes shone at the prospect and she shrugged. "I'd have to find a teacher who would teach a girl first."

"What are you going to do now, little one? You've had 2 and then some years of two types of training, though I doubt the training I gave you is of use anymore." Jiji gave a smirk.

"Of course your training is useful," she cried, with a scolding pat on Jiji's arm. He chuckled a bit as she continued, "first I want to spend the rest of the day with Jiji and Shippou-kun." Shippou grinned up at her. "Then, I don't know," She shrugged not really caring what happened afterward.

"You should go towards the Southwest and see what caught your Kuro-chan's attention over there," the older male advised.

She shot Jiji a glance. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Jiji gave a shit-eating grin that Shippou quickly mirrored making Kagome laugh.

Ah, how she missed his grin.

"Maybe," she shook her head as Jiij vanished into the back area where his hearth was.

She smirked at Shippou, "So, what do you want to do today, my kit?" Shippou's eyes bulged at her outright claiming of him.

"Y-you think I'm yours, Kagome?" he squeaked.

Her brow creased as she smiled at Shippou. "You've been mine since I begged Inu –baka to let you travel with us!" He smiled so brightly. She quickly realized her mistake. This was too much for the kit, who was seeing her after such a long period of absence. He was bound to be a little emotional and she had added to the emotions he felt by her comment.

Kagome pressed her cheek to his to comfort the kit. "Shippou-kun, did I make you cry?" she asked, a bit worried for the boy's mental state. Shippou nodded, burying his face in her shoulder as he sniffled a bit

"Oh Shippou…" she said, gently rubbing his back.

He gave a watery laugh and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

Kagome glanced around and, spotting a stool, she walked over to it, awkwardly moving the heavy leather onto the counter with one hand as she cradled Shippou in the other arm. After a struggle she had a free stool to sit on. She leaned her staff against the counter and held Shippou close as she squirmed in her seat to get comfortable.

"I'm such a crybaby, why does it seem I'm always crying around you?" He shot kagome a mock glare and she giggled as she kissed a tear away. He blinked owlishly and blushed, bowing his head, "Kaa-san… dedajs…"

Kagome blinked at Shippou as he grumbled to himself, playing with his paws shyly. "Shippou, sweetie, I can't understand gibberish," she said gently, tugging her sleeves over her hands and wrapping her arms around Shippou. He ran his hand over her arm feeling the cloth under it. Shippou glanced up at her with a frown then looked away again.

"My Kaa-san… I never met her." Kagome immeditaly paused at his comment. "She died when I was born." Kagome's eyes widened a bit and Shippou cracked a smile. "Papa swore it wasn't my fault, he said she was sick for a while." Shippou was silent a moment, then heaved a sigh, "I just thought…" he trailed off into a grumble again and Kagome stuggled to hear what he was saying.

"Shippou you have to speak up," she coaxed uncertainly. She didn't want him to run off because he thought she wasn't listening.

His head shot up and he looked at her.

"Thank you!" he blurted out, before trying to leap out her arms. Kagome squeaked and her hands shot out to catch him out of instinct. The stool tipped and Kagome was able to shift her weight before she and the stool fell over together. She sucked in a breath of air and brought Shippou back to the safety of her arms again.

Once her nerves had calmed she looked into Shippou's bright, green eyes swirling with worry.

Kagome smiled, "Now, Shippou, are you going to explain what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong" he huffed looking away.

"Sure there's not. My Shippou-kun just goes around apologizing for no reason. Unless I don't know what I'm talking about and Jiji convinced you to start doing such things while I was away," she explained gently.

Shippou sat and he thought about it, then he sat some more, and they simply stared at each other. When it suddenly hit Shippou, he blushed, embarrassed, and looked away. Kagome glanced up to see Jiji's shadow working behind the wall that hid the hearth from prying eyes. She suddenly zoned out as her thoughts wandered. There was something she had just missed; something that Shippou was trying to show her but she didn't know what the little kit wanted.

"I was just saying 'thank you,'" he grumbled.

"For what? You've always been my Shippou-kun, I thought you knew that. You don't need to thank me," she murmured, emerging from her dazed state.

Shippou sent her a half smile and a hopeful glance, and everything suddenly became clear to Kagome. She smiled lovingly at Shippou and he frowned a bit, confused, before looking away. She knew what he wanted to say but it was such an awkward topic. Kagome didn't quite know how to tell him it was okay…

Jiji appeared and leaned against the wall watching them quietly. She silently hoped Shippou didn't notice him. The kit would never say anything if he froze up because of the extra set of ears. Jiji sent her a knowing smile and inspiration came to her.

"We'll I guess I've been your mother figure for a while now, I don't think your kaa-san would mind if I claim you as my kit. We've been together so long, I can't imagine Shippou-kun as anything other than my kit," she murmured aloud, rubbing her chin in thought as if she weren't talking to the child.

She looked at Shippou fighting with every bit of emotion she had to keep a blank face and not laugh at Shippou's gaping expression. "I already thought Shippou-kun was my kit, I thought so for…" Kagome counted on her fingers for effect and Shippou watched her fingers with watery eyes as he continued to gape. "Almost five years. I think that's a very long time you've been my kit."

She winked at Shippou. He screamed and launched himself at her. He hugged her neck kissing her cheek frantically as Kagome laughed and hugged him close. Shippou went quiet, sitting back to stare at her with wide eyes full of awe and his face streaked with tears. His smile was almost blinding.

They stared at each other a long moment before Shippou reached out and ran a hand down her cheek. "Kaa-san," he murmured quietly. "I have a Kaa-san," he murmured in amazement. Shippou craned his neck, searching for Jiji. When he saw the old wolf he gave a cry of delight and jumped from her arms. He ran to Jiji and latched onto the older male's leg. "Jiji, I have a Kaa-san! Kagome-chan is my Kaa-san!"

Jiji smiled at the fox kit while Shippou shot Kagome another blinding smile. "My Kaa-san…" he murmured, his eyes glazing over happily. Jiji nodded approvingly to the kit who laughed aloud. Kagome smiled and shared a glance with Jiji.

"You'll be a great Kaa-san, Kagome," he praised.

Kagome blushed and Shippou grinned.

XXXX

"Kaa-san, don't we leave today?" Shippou asked a bit warily as he dragged his little sack of clothes across the ground toward her. He dropped the sack by her thigh and climbed up onto her shoulder.

Kagome scratched her nose… strange little itch that was.

"Yeah, but Jiji said wait here a moment," she grumbled scratching at her cheek. That was the last time she played in the shrubbery with Shippou; she loved him but was it worth it to itch for a few days? She glanced at the kit who was eyeing her haircut.

Yeah, it was so worth it.

He brushed away the wild locks that hung in her face. "You should cut it so people can see your face," he commented, letting the hair fall back into place. She took a lock and eyed it. After her second haircut, she hadn't bothered to style it and had just let it grow how it liked. That resulted in her looking like a scarecrow at the moment. It was a bit shorter than shoulder length now. She could tie the hair in her face back in a ponytail, but she didn't bother. The hair served to hide the mark on her forehead that people tended to stare at openly without mind to her feelings.

Having had very little self-confidence, excluding modesty and the natural urge to fight with people who were rude, she did not take well to the new attention. If she really didn't want hair in her face all she had to do was tuck it behind her ears, but that only lasted so long because her hair was thick. She shook her head as Shippou ran his fingers through her hair. "It doesn't smell like strawberries anymore, but that's okay," he said hugging her head and burying his nose in her freshly-washed hair.

"Now that you don't have all that extra scented stuff on you I can smell your natural scent really well," he murmured, nuzzling her head.

Kagome smiled a bit and put her hand on the ground. Her fingers felt for the staff that had become a part of her but it wasn't beside her. 'Right, Jiji asked to see it,' she thought absently. "What do I smell like, Shippou-kun?"

He took a deep breath, then slid off her shoulder into her lap as he analyzed the smell. A nod, "Lemon." Another nod, "Sugary lemon, like those 'cake' things you brought from your house." Kagome felt the corner of her mouth twitch upward in amusement. "It's light, but strong enough that, sometimes, I think you're that cake and it makes me hungry, especially after you have a bath or you get splashed with water," he admitted. "When you're angry the lemon smell doesn't smell sugary anymore, it smells spicy, and it clings to anything you touch." He frowned thoughtfully. "You know how some stuff is so strong-tasting it leaves that taste in your mouth for a while?" he asked. Kagome nodded and they were both silent a long moment.

She scratched her chin thoughtfully looking to the light grey sky. There was the heavy smell of water in the air, but she knew it wouldn't be raining until way later that night.

"What do humans smell like?" Kagome queried. Shippou dug in his ear as he thought of a way to describe what his mother asked of him.

"Like meat, or something, before it's cooked; it's a kinda musky smell," he finally admitted, "…and food. Sometimes, they smell like sweat and pain. They stink a lot, 'cause they don't bathe like you do." He rubbed his nose distastefully.

"That doesn't sound pleasant, do I smell like that?" she asked warily, discreetly sniffing at her underarm.

Shippou laughed when he caught her and she blushed. "Mikos and monks are different." Both Shippou and Kagome looked up at hearing Jiji's voice to find him walking toward them. "Sometimes monks and mikos don't have the human scent. It's maybe one out of every thirty, but it does happen. You can still tell if they are human because they have a sharpness to their scent due to their pure power. You don't have that sharpness which is even rarer although it's not unheard of. Still, it's not something so strange because you are a girl and girls tend to have lighter scents. When you flare your powers, that sharp smell does kick in with a vengeance, though. It's sharp, like ginger or mint, and it leaves you dazed for a moment if you aren't prepared."

He stopped before her and bent down with a mischievous grin. "Don't worry too much, when you arrived you had a bit of human scent, just trace amounts, barely noticeable unless you live in close quarters with the scent. You are mine, however, so I fed you some youkai foods, and it took care of that problem."

Kagome blinked dumbly, "Jiji why are you feeding me strange things?" she demanded. Now she looked appalled and Jiji looked indifferent. "And, if that's true, why didn't my scent change again at the temple?"

"The monks have very strict, simple diets, so they have a completely different scent than even mikos and other humans. They eat a lot of the things that youkai eat with their own foods; rice, vegetables, things like that."

Kagome scowled at Jiji as Shippou giggled, "So what did you feed me?"

Jiji choose then to look a bit sheepish, "I'd rather not tell you."

"Jiji, you gave me something that could have hurt me, tell me what it was!"

He quickly mumbled something and turned his attention to the items he had dragged from the cave. "So this is-"

Shippou's eyebrows had risen all the way into his hair line in amusement and Kagome's face went as white as a sheet.

"Y-you fed me _youkai flesh_?" she rasped, horrified.

Jiji paused and turned to her. "It's not so bad, just a bit of flesh, the rest was things like demonic newts; they're a lot bigger than the ones humans eat, and they hide high in the trees. Once I found a demon fish that was attacking people and killed it; you liked that a lot, too," he said, trying to find a way to calm the girl and failing horribly.

Kagome buried her face in her hands as Shippou trembled in laughter. "I gave you a lot more than usual because I was also feeding myself and your kit." She glanced up with a withering glare. "Shippou is a demon little one, if you don't want him to go biting humans when he starts getting a little older then you must feed him accordingly. He will have cravings, you decide what he will be eating, humans or demons," he huffed.

"I don't understand, humans and animals do it, humans eat newts, and there are even human cannibals," he explained shaking his head in fustration. "Kagome, youkai are beasts, we aren't human, and we don't see things the same as humans. If you plan to raise this kit properly you need to learn to see things a bit differently; you need to see things from both points of view because, honestly, you're stuck in both worlds," he admitted

"Jiji, I'm a human, I'm miko," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"But you're also mine so, by association, you're as much a little beast as I am," he stated, as if this were the law of the world.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "You fed me youkai fl… food!"

He shrugged a bit. "Get used to it, believe me, you're going to be eating strange food for the rest of your life."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "That better not mean what I think it means," she bit out.

He looked confused but she could tell by his expression that he was mocking her. "Now what _could_ it mean? I don't know."

Kagome huffed and turned away angrily.

"It was to change your eating preferences, if you eat youkai food then you will feed your kit the same and you won't worry about him eating humans because he will eat like you." Shippou watched in mild interest as Kagome and Jiji argued back and forth.

"Get that thought out of your head right now, I'm not going to go searching for youkai food!" she exclaimed

He smiled pleasantly. "You will, I promise you. You've already gotten the food into your system a few times and that's all you needed to instill an instinct to go after this food that has changed your body," he explained. "You're already past the stage where demon food was dangerous for you; now it makes you very healthy and it's very good that you keep eating it."

Kagome blinked at him, digesting his words for a moment, her eyes narrowing in her rage, "During my first winter here, I was violently ill for almost two weeks… that was you?"

Her rage was tangible and Jiji paused a moment to consider his next words to her. "Hai, how did you feel after that first two weeks?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth a moment before responding, "I had extra energy and I never really felt tired. My ability to heal was already shorter than the average humans because of my miko powers but the time became even shorter than before, and my stamina shot through the roof…" she glared at him and his shit-eating grin. "Okay, I get that it makes me healthier and I probably would be dead from training if not for your weird-assed food, but I won't go searching for it."

He chuckled, "You'd be surprised where you'll find it, like I said it's instinct in you now. If you can't keep your body in good condition by other means like eating herbs, and even all the food you can get your hands on, which may be very hard while traveling, the instinct to seek the 'demon' food out will make you."

Kagome shook her head horrified. "Jiji what have you done to me?" she whimpered.

"Given you a better means to read your body's condition," he replied calmly.

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't have problems at the temple," she pointed out. She grinned broadly, "Maybe your plan didn't work; I was fine while I was there."

"Your body played storage device, that's all. I'll bet that, on the way home, you had a hard time staying awake and you stopped every chance you got, trying to get your power and energy reserves back up."

Kagome's mouth snapped shut. Indeed, she had stumbled most of the way home, yawning and eating food vendors out of house and home. Even when she couldn't find a food vendor, she could put away three, sometimes five, rabbits on her own; three was the minimum to put a dent in her appetite.

"Right now, I'll bet you're at full power and bursting with pent up energy," he pointed out.

Kagome's expression twisted bitterly, "Dinner yesterday wasn't chicken after all, was it?"

Jiji laughed in response as Kagome knocked her head against her knees. "If you really have no choice you can go a few months without your meals, but it'll catch up with you later. Now that you know how you can restore your reserves quickly and keep your body healthy, normal 'human' food won't cut it for long anymore."

"Jiji this is not cool. You just made my life a whole lot more complicated," she wailed.

He pet her head to calm her. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. You're trained, now you'll start noticing a lot of strange things as you travel. Believe me it's not hard to find your meals, you just have to pay, but it's not very expensive at all. Just don't eat anything I haven't given to you, or shown you myself."

"Jiji-"

He frowned, his demeanor going from playful to serious in a heartbeat. Kagome tensed under the scolding gaze of her Jiji, "I did it to keep you in good health. You can handle a lot more now; in fact your body has changed so you have to worry less about your meals. You don't have to starve like other humans, you can eat anything - be it a demon's food or a human's. You can live off the stored energy from your meals when you just can't find food. I know you wouldn't stay still so I could make sure you're well, no child ever does. I do admit you adapted to the change in your body a lot more quickly than I thought, but that was well worth the risk. You wouldn't die, I won't let you, I was very careful with what I introduced to you at first. Now, I just need to avoid poisonous youkai although, eventually, you'll be able to handle that too."

Kagome blinked realizing he had been ranting, and was very serious about making her see the benefits of her eating the way he wished.

Kagome stared at him as he frowned at the ground, she was mad, no, livid, but she couldn't bring herself to stay mad. Not at Jiji and not at his decision to change her diet so he could take care of her better. He was being a dad to her and she couldn't say she disliked it. She and Souta had never known the love of a father and it was nice.

The fact he was a youkai, and thinking of her as a youkai child, just made it a little awkward. It wasn't like his decision had changed her into a youkai or something. She still had her powers, thank the kami. In fact, he had indirectly improved her powers, as well as her chances of survival.

"Jiji is a baka," he blinked and glanced up from his crouched position, turning in the direction of her voice. "I'll let it slide this time, just don't feed me and my Shippou-kun weird things again without our consent," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in response, seeing a triumphant smirk appear on Jiji's face. "Before I can forgive you, explain one thing to me. I've been meaning to ask, why do youkai eat humans if we stink?"

Shippou stifled a laugh but the two adults ignored him. "Here's an idea, since you can see in the dark, you should maybe learn to enhance your hearing and smell like a youkai's and –"

Kagome sighed aloud, "Interesting idea, but you're dancing around my question."

Jiji smiled again. "Well, while humans stink, youkai don't always smell great either. You learn to ignore it or block it out. Sometimes humans just smell like food," he said with a shrug. Kagome nodded and bowed her head, taking in all the new information. The tension in the air slowly dissipated and Jiji breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Now that she wasn't ready to take his head off, he could worry about more important things. 'Arguing about her meals,' he snorted inwardly. 'Foolish cub can't appreciate the benefits of not having to starve on her journey.' Jiji gave a slight shake of his head.

He smiled and laid a wooden staff across her lap. It looked like a very long cane or even a club. In the head of the cane a metal bird was snuggled into the wood peering out at her. She looked to the staff then looked to Jiji curiously. "It's a demonic weapon, not cursed or anything, but don't push any of your power into it or you might get a nasty little shock."

Next, he held up a necklace. The chain was made of a mix of cloth and metal. Hanging on the chain was a very tiny version of her monk's staff. She touched the staff, shock running thought her body. "If you plan to hide your status sometimes, you can't carry this staff with you. It took me a few hours to make a spell to shrink it so that wouldn't interfere with the staff's abilities. When you need to use it simply pull it from the necklace and push a bit of energy into it. When you want to put it back on the chain, suck the energy out and it should snap right back onto the chain," he explained.

"Can I shrink the wooden staff you gave me?" she asked. He nodded and snatched the monk's staff off the necklace.

Kagome tensed, thinking he had broken her monk's staff, but his mischievous grin quelled her fears. "The chain is special; just yank it off or 'snap' it back on." He made the bird staff smaller with the wave of a hand and literally pushed it onto her necklace. It snapped into place and hung there. He took the staff and rubbed the very end of it. With a swirl of magic it appeared before her and dropped into Jiji's hands.

"How are you able to handle a purified staff like that?" she asked immediately, as she took the staff and turned it upside down to see the symbols etched on the bottom.

She gave a gleeful giggle when she found she could read them.

"I've learned a few things; I wouldn't suggest another youkai even touching that staff though," he sighed. She ran a finger over the demonic staff hanging around her neck. "How am I supposed to make this work, it's demonic?" she sighed. "That was another hassle," Jiji responded, "I stole a bit of your blood to make that work." Kagome's eyes widened.

"When?" she demanded.

Months of getting the shit kicked out of her and she couldn't sense one old, mischievous youkai. "The first night you came back, you slept like the dead." That was all that needed to be said to get his point across. "All you have to do to activate your demon staff is pull it from the chain and will it to do what you want," he said with a shrug.

Kagome nodded, distracted as she ran a thumb over the two fangs hanging on either side of the shrunken weapon.

"What are these for?" she asked absently trying not to poke her finger on the still-sharp fangs.

"Demonic fangs, just in case you get snatched again," Kagome blushed as Jiji sent her a pointed glare, "I can come and get you." She nodded. The beads on the necklace were there just to give the appearance of a trinket and she didn't mind. She smiled weakly and tied it around her neck.

He tapped a clawed talon on the metal bird on the staff, "This becomes a bow. You'll have to buy arrows as you travel around or learn to make them. If you're good enough with manipulating your energy, I hear some mikos can make a tangible arrow just from that. It would be a good trick to learn." Kagome nodded in complete agreement.

He looked thoughtful a moment then snapped his fingers and pulled five feathers as white as snow out of his sleeve. Holding them like kunai, he grinned a bit. "These are also demonic weapons, a new invention of mine."

"I've been teaching Shippou how to hold daggers, kunai, and even training swords so he should be able to use these in a few years when he improves his aim and stops almost murdering me." Shippou blushed and Kagome gave a lopsided grin.

"These work like needles, no, senbon. These may be of more use to you right now than to Shippou but I hope one day he can use them." Shippou glanced eagerly at the feathers as they were passed on to Kagome. Jiji continued, "They're made of a special metal. I have no idea why they turned out looking like bird's feathers, but they channel any energy forced into them and make nasty little projectiles." Kagome eyed the simple little feathers before stowing them away in the sleeve of her monk's robes.

"So, you just want me to test them?" she asked. He nodded quickly. Kagome stood and Jiji followed her example. Shippou slid onto the ground and watched as Kagome gave Jiji a hug.

Stepping away she smiled at the old demon, "Thank you for everything Jiji, I promise Shippou and I will come to visit soon, but I swear if you caused any other weird problems my foot is going up your ass." Jiji belly-laughed and Kagome smiled warily.

No, she wasn't mad, besides he had already done his deeds, no turning back now. Gathering her and Shippou's things into a pouch, she tied the sack around her neck much like how she had seen other travelers do. It was light, only being filled with a few clothes for either of them. Shippou gave Jiji a quick hug before bouncing toward her. Kagome dropped her staff to rest on her shoulder as she and Shippou walked away from what was their home for the past two years.

XXXXX

"So where exactly are we going? Shippou asked warily. "We've just been wandering for days."

Kagome poked her lip out playfully. "You don't like wandering with your Kaa-san?" she asked.

Shippou blushed. "I didn't mean that," he sputtered. Kagome petted Shippou's head as they passed another traveler on the road, a woman with a baby strapped onto her back and a second boy in tow. The woman looked at Kagome wide-eyed when she spotted Shippou and she quickly hurried her walking child along. It still boggled Kagome's mind how many people she met traveling on the road, when before she would be lucky if she saw one person.

"I honestly think Inuyasha had us avoid all human contact when we were traveling," she mumbled, glancing back at the woman.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. The thing is, I don't think people traveled in Inuyasha's territory because the number of youkai-related deaths is a lot higher there than elsewhere," Shippou mused.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Well if they expect Inuyasha to go running around protecting people they've got another thing coming. It's ridiculous to think about and unrealistic," she murmured.

"It's not really Inuyasha's fault though, that whole forest is his territory. While he was pinned to the tree, demons moved in and tried to take over. Humans refuse to rely on youkai for protection and youkai refuse to protect them, its just how things are," Shippou explained with a shrug.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. Shippou toyed with the earrings on the rim of her ear a moment; he seemed fascinated by them for some reason. "Look there's another one." Shippou pointed rather rudely to a man sitting on the side of the road selling smoked foods from his little grill. Both of them knew this wasn't a regular man, but a youkai. He had a straw hat tilted down to cover his face and simple brown clothes that she would expect to see on a farmer.

The foods on his grill were a dead giveaway if you couldn't sense his youki; then again not many people knew what youkai food looked like. It looked and smelled strange - if not putrid - to humans, which kept them away so they didn't end up vomiting for two weeks like she had. Then again, Jiji always made the food smell like something she really liked to eat.

Damn you, Jiji.

She briefly wondered if the food would still smell good to her. She saw another man walk over to the youkai with his little grill and, from the cooling tray off to the side; he bought the biggest lizard she had ever seen.

The man turned with his new treat and hobbled awkwardly down the road his lazy eye focused on her. As they passed him she saw the man's lazy eye bulge out and turn at an odd angle. With quick spasms of his eye and a twitch that made her want to flinch, he eyed her from head to toe with a startling quickness. His head didn't even turn to acknowledge he was interested, even as his eye stared. Kagome shot him glare that said, 'I'm ignoring you, don't make me regret it.' His eye went back to 'normal'; she saw the man bite off the head of his lizard meal and keep going.

The youkai weren't doing anything bad so she wasn't about to start a fight. After they had passed up the first food vendor, which had been similar to this one, Shippou pointed out that youkai either ate other youkai or they ate humans. Very rarely did they eat both. If you saw a youkai eating other youkai it was very likely they didn't eat humans. That was perfectly fine with Kagome; she wouldn't bother them if they didn't bother her.

Kagome smiled at Shippou. "Are you hungry?" Shippou seemed to think about it a minute but his stomach made the decision for him as it howled. Kagome chuckled and rubbed the kits stomach to calm it. She paused before the vendor and bent down sitting Shippou on her knees. It smelled heavenly to her and obviously Shippou thought the same if his momentary drooling was any clue.

The demon vendor bowed his head a bit more to hide his face from sight. "I want that one," Shippou cried eagerly.

The kit's cry made the demon look up and Kagome met his red eyes with a smile. His face was wrinkled and an odd shade of yellow, like the wood of a tree. It looked as if someone had pulled too hard on his chin while trying to yank the skin off his face.

He stared at her and then at Shippou in open disbelief. "Miko-sama, I'm causing no trouble here." Kagome's smile brightened a bit more.

"You're the first one to recognize I'm a girl despite the robes I'm wearing," she praised.

The demon licked his lips nervously trying to think of how to proceed. "You are obviously a woman, very beautiful too." He was trying to get on her good side with compliments.

It worked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then turned her gaze on the meat being cooked while the demon was staring at her staff. Her hair made it difficult to see so she brushed it behind her ears and she heard the youkai gag in disbelief as he saw the mark on her forehead. "Y-your holiness, I have done no wrong, why are you here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to feed my kit." Her stomach howled much like Shippou's had. She frowned and put a hand to her stomach, continuing, "perhaps myself too."

The demons eyes narrowed at her, "This is not human food."

Kagome nodded absently and, before she could answer, Shippou explained, "Jiji gave her demon food, she can eat it now just nothing poisonous," he said bouncing eagerly. Kagome grabbed Shippou to make him be still, all she needed was to fall over and knock the vendor's things over.

The vendor sat stupefied for a long moment, and then quickly grabbed two lizards like the one he had sold to the other demon and handed them over. Shippou took them and quickly stuffed the lizard's head in her mouth. Kagome gagged in surprise and pulled the meal from her mouth. "Don't do that, Shippou-kun," she huffed, reaching into her sleeve to grab the little sack of money she had.

"Hai, Kaa-san," he grumbled.

The vendor looked as if he'd been smacked in the face. He began to sweat nervously upon seeing her hands on the money pouch.

"N-no, your holiness, it's on the house," he laughed nervously. Kagome blinked then smiled brightly.

"Thank you!"

Shippou snickered, "You scared him into giving you free food."

Kagome blinked and, realizing that she had indeed done so, smacked her forehead and quickly reached into her sleeve. She heard the demon move but ignored him. She pulled out the sack and he visibly relaxed. Kagome removed a few coins and paid the demon anyway. He looked at her, dazed, holding the coins in his hand. Kagome stood and quickly ate half her lizard, putting the rest away for later. Turning, she continued down the path. Shippou walked after her munching on his meal.

"Have you sensed any shards, Kaa-san?" Shippou shivered, it felt so strange to ask about Jewel shards again. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest tucking the staff in between them.

"Actually, I have, we're heading there now."

Shippou nodded quickly.

"What if we run into inu-baka?" he questioned. Kagome ran her hand through her hair giving him a full glimpse of her face.

"What if we run into him? I'll still get the shard, we'll just have to be a little faster" she assured.

"You aren't scared to see him again? It's been two years... and what about Sango and Miroku? Kirara helped us get away, so I don't think she counts." Shippou wrinkled his nose.

"I miss Sango and Miroku, but I needed to get away, and Inuyasha," She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Let just say there are a lot of things out there that are scarier than a hanyou with a bad attitude," Kagome continued.

She smirked as Shippou grinned. "You know, Kaa-san, I thought you wouldn't want to see him again after what happened. Do you still like him?"

Kagome smiled. "So curious today, kit," she teased lightly, making Shippou blush. "I'm over him. I realize I had a crush on him and it was really hard to get over it when I had to see his face every waking minute. I had other things to think about after I left the group, like remembering which medicines mix well or how to escape from a temple with seals on my body."

She absently flicked the four earrings in her ear and Shippou shook his head, amused. "Before I knew it, I was over him, and even before that I had a pervert called Sin to help in that process. It's really hard to think of another guy when you're being molested by a totally hot demon." Shippou groaned, rolling his eyes as Kagome giggled.

"What about Kikyou, then, do you like her now too?" as he spoke he frowned skeptically at his mother.

"Kikyou is not so easy to ignore. She has a part of my soul, which I want back. The problem is that she wants my soul as badly as I want my piece back," Kagome said with a frown.

"I have more of a chance against Kikyou, now that I've had training, and I plan to get my soul back even if Inuyasha has an issue with it," she said grimly. "It'll hurt, but I have to separate Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou is a threat to my life; Inuyasha will just have to find another lover." Shippou frowned thoughtfully.

XXXXXX

Sango slid into a seated position and sighed in relief at the opportunity to rest her body. Miroku sat beside her and gave a similar sigh of relief, even as Inuyasha screamed angrily about slow, lazy humans. "You'd think he'd be tired of yelling so much," Sango grumbled. Kirara walked over to Sango, plopped down in her bigger form, and laid her head on Sango's lap. Sango blinked at the odd behavior but ran her hand through the fire cat's fur.

Kirara purred, one her massive fangs rubbing against Sango's thigh. Miroku glanced at Kirara, "That's new" Sango grunted in agreement.

"Inuyasha sit down a minute and stop yelling. Kikyou ran off already anyway. If you would sit still your wounds might heal a little faster," Miroku snapped, finally at his wit's end. Inuyasha growled, and Miroku scowled, something he had been doing a lot lately. The previous day they had gotten into a rather nasty battle, with a turtle youkai of all things. Despite its slow speed it packed a few, very powerful, mouth beams.

Strangely enough, it was Kikyou who had demanded they fight it. Thinking it had a Jewel shard they had agreed, only to be sorely disappointed and really pissed when they found the turtle didn't have said shard but some necklace she had tucked away upon the conclusion of the battle. Inuyasha had waved it off as Kikyou having made a little mistake, despite the fact that a close brush with one of the demon's beams had left Inuyasha with a burnt and bleeding back. His clothes had repaired themselves but Inuyasha's back had yet to fully heal. Kikyou hadn't even offered to wrap the wound or put something on it, but, hey, Inuyasha was madly in love with her... he could suffer if he liked.

Inuyasha glanced around to find that Kikyou had, indeed, run off.

"Fine" he grumbled, and sat down across from his two teammates. "When Kikyou gets back be ready to go; you two slow us down so much we haven't been able to get any shards." Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha a long moment.

"You've been traipsing around the country side running us ragged. Get your head out of your ass Inuyasha," Sango hissed. "If you didn't notice, Kikyou is leading us around to where she can get souls easily; we haven't found even one shard in the last year!"

There was a gleam in Inuyasha's eyes when he glared at them "That's 'cause there aren't any Jewel shards around. That bitch probably handed them over to Naraku and he's waiting for the right time to come kill us." Both Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"Why are we traveling with you again?" Sango sneered.

"'Cause you're too weak to fight youkai by yourself, you need me."

Sango turned red in her anger, "Since when have I-,"

Inuyasha growled angrily at her, "You really think you can beat Naraku all on your own? If you do, go ahead, I don't need you. Just don't get absorbed and make him stronger or something stupid like that,"

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist to keep her from launching herself at the hanyou. "Ignore him. Remember that, while we're with him, we have a better chance of finding Kagome-sama before Kikyou does," he whispered soothingly to her. Sango trembled in rage a few moments more before slumping against Miroku with a weary sigh. Miroku looked skyward warily, he had never been one to let people get him down, but he was too tired to even grope Sango. That and the fire cat on her lap only had to lift her head to bite his hand off. Sango had noticed his lack of will to grope her and used it to her advantage. She snuggled into his side and he closed his eyes.

He glanced at her, then to Inuyasha who was still grumbling. "Stupid slut went and probably got herself in trouble, now I gotta find the shards again. It's my damn jewel and Kikyou needs her soul." Sango snapped and moved so fast Miroku was left dazed. She had knocked Kirara off her lap and the fire cat looked up stunned as her mistress moved like the youkai she hunted. Miroku jumped up and, using his unnatural speed and strength, landed in front of Sango, scooping her up. Sango screamed obscenities, kicking savagely as Miroku struggled with the very strong tajiya. Inuyasha completely ignored Sango as he continued to grumble.

Miroku grit his teeth. "Inuyasha stop goading her. She's not Shippou. She can fight back a lot better than a little kit." Inuyasha snorted and Miroku cried out when Sango's fist caught him in the gut. He still held on and began walking again dragging Sango with him onto the path as Kirara followed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Away from you!" Miroku shot back. "You and your dead bitch can catch up later," he spat scathingly. He ignored Inuyasha's outraged cries as he pulled Sango away from their resting area.

It took about 20 minutes of walking for Sango to finally calm down enough to walk on her own, and another 20 before she burst into tears of frustration. They were on one of the main roads now and many a woman they passed sent him a dirty look thinking him the reason for Sango's distress.

Kirara had transformed back into her kitten form and was nuzzling Sango's tear streaked face. After all, what better way to make a girl feel better than to give her a cute, cuddly demon kitty to nuzzle and pet. Sango held Kirara to her chest and kissed the cat's head as Miroku kept his distance... just in case she wanted to punch him again.

"He just makes me so mad, he knows how much I miss Kagome-chan," Sango whimpered miserably. Miroku nodded gravely. After that one comment, they continued to walk another 10 minutes. Neither of them wanted to speak so they became lost in their own thoughts. A glimpse of bright colors caught his attention and he stared, seeing a familiar monk's staff.

This monk was in white and yellow… he had never seen the bright colors elders like to wear outside of the temple he would visit once and a while. Strange this monk wasn't old enough to be considered an 'elder' and was very young as in younger than himself. Short black hair hid his face from view but when a small feminine hand came up to brush the hair from his face Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

That wasn't a boy it was a young girl.

There had been very few cases where girls had been taken in by monks and trained but they were so rare he was sure he would never see such a thing in his short lifetime. Never had there been mention of a woman becoming an elder monk

Sango stopped and looked back at Miroku then to the monk standing leaned leisurely against a tree as if waiting for someone. Kirara mewed and Sango sat Kirara down, walking back to Miroku to find out what was wrong. Kirara glanced after her mistress before trotting toward the young monk in yellow.

"Whats wrong Miroku?" Sango asked warily glancing between him and the monk. "Do you know him?"

Miroku quickly shook his head. "That's a girl," he rasped. Sango's eyes widened and she followed his gaze to where said monk stood. Kirara stopped at the girl's feet and mewed a few times asking for attention. The girl looked down at Kirara through her black hair before bending down and picking the fire cat up. The girl said something to Kirara and scratched her ears as the demoness purred in bliss.

When the young monk giggled and pressed a kiss to Kirara's nose, Sango's eyes widened in surprise. "Kirara must know her," she mumbled, highly confused. Miroku almost skipped forward toward the young monk. He stopped before the girl and Sango quickly followed ready to deck Miroku should he show his perverted ways.

He grabbed the free hand that wasn't holding Kirara and smiled charmingly. "Will you bear me a child?" he asked giving his best 'come hither' look. The girl smiled wickedly and Miroku tensed, ready shield his goods should he need to.

"Sure," she said calmly.

Miroku turned red and the girl laughed, "Just kidding, you hentai!" she laughed. Turning toward the demon slayer, she said, "Ah, Sango-chan."

Sango shook her head, stunned. "Do I know you?" she asked, trying to peer through the black locks that hung in the girl's face.

With a snort, she brought a hand up to brush back the locks of hair. Sango's gaze met with a pair of electric blue eyes but she knew the face.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Kagome let her hair fall back into her face as she laughed and went to hug Sango.

Sango squeezed the younger girl tightly as she cried into Kagome's robes. Miroku stood stunned as the two women pulled away from one another. Sango quickly wiped her eyes as Kagome chuckled. He stepped forward and looked Kagome in the face. He lifted her bangs to confirm it was Kagome.

She grinned happily. He looked from her wide, happy eyes to the mark on her forehead and fainted dead away. Kagome squeaked as Miroku toppled back.

She and Sango caught and lowered the unconscious monk to the ground

"I-I don't believe it, he actually fainted," Sango sputtered. Kagome eyed Miroku from her crouched position then surrounded her hand in frosty blue light. She pressed her hand to Miroku's head and not thirty seconds later cut the energy to her hand, "He's fine just a bit stressed." Kagome smiled at Sango, then pulled a half eaten lizard from her sleeve.

Sango turned green as she stared at the odd creature missing its head and half its torso. Kagome smirked and waved it in front of Mirokus face. Miroku immediately gagged and rolled onto his side to get away from the smell. He blinked a few times then sat up holding his nose. His face was beginning to take on an ill green color when Kagome took a bite of the lizard looking quite pleased with the taste.

"K-Kagome-sama what are you eating?" he gasped.

Kagome giggled "It's really good, you should… eh, never mind, don't ever try it" she said, her face going from happy to serious.

Sango snatched it from Kagome. "Do you know what this is?" she hissed, her eyes wide in horror.

Kagome blinked and snatched it back, "Yeah, that's why I told you not to start eating it. It would be a really long, annoying story to tell you how I started eating demon food anyway." Kagome gave the rest of the lizard to Kirara who munched on it happily. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears and grinned cheekily at them.

"Kagome-chan you look so different, your eyes glow and you're dressed like a monk… where's Shippou?" Not a second after the words left Sango's mouth, said kit came flying out of the forest.

He glomped Sango's leg. "Sango-chan!" he cried. She scooped the kit up and cuddled him. "Shippou-kun it's so good to see you."

Miroku smiled and pet the kits head in greeting then looked to Kagome. His eyes immediately flew to her forehead again. Her hand flew up to cover her exposed forehead and she glared at him. "It's not that interesting Houshi-sama," she grumbled.

He stared at her strangely. "How did you get that in such a short time?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Training with monks," she replied. "I was with them for about 7 months, but I plan to find another teacher. I'm not so stupid as to think I'm any kind of real miko or monk, I need years of training to be where my sensei's are. They really just got me to a point where I could fight off a weak youkai."

Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What temple do you hail from Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smirked at Miroku's inquisitive stare and responded, "The Temple of Light." He raised an eyebrow, musing, "I've been to that temple before, they are a rather strange sect of monks. They follow only some rules of the eight-fold path and they are often dragged into wars, with the right person threatening them of course."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it's because they have to follow the rules of the Kami residing in the temple. They sometimes have to kill but," Kagome frowned a bit, "they don't ever want to. I've seen one of monks torture himself over killing someone. They're really good people they don't mean any harm, most of the time," she promised weakly.

Miroku nodded, "I understand Kagome-sama, I have been there, and they aren't the only temple that worships a Kami. They have a different set of rules passed down from the gods themselves but, to me, they are indeed monks," he assured with a smile. She sent Miroku a relieved glance

"You have to explain this Kagome, you're a girl, how did you get into a monks temple" Sango huffed feeling highly disoriented.

"I met a Kami and he's in human form. He made me train there. He locked me in the temple with seals." Kagome flicked the gold earrings in her ear and Sango stepped forward her eyes wide.

"That's horrible! They kept you against your will and poked holes in your ear?" she asked quietly.

"It wasn't that bad after I learned a few 'tricks' to get around the after-effects of training," she explained glancing at the kit who was greeting Kirara enthusiastically. Miroku peered at her ear, his eyes shining eagerly as he examined the earrings. Kagome eyed Miroku warily; she had only seen him this excited when he thought he was going to be with a woman.

"Those are heavy duty seals Kagome-sama, are you feeling well?" he inquired, frowning when he realized the level of seal the four earrings made along with the anklet.

"I'm fine! I got used to the power drain a while ago," she said cheerily.

"Where's Inuyasha?" The group turned to Shippou, who was staring at the adults with narrow eyes. "I don't want him near my Kaa-san," he said with a scowl.

The adults around him blinked a few times. "Kaa-san?" Sango repeated. Kagome shrugged with a bright smile.

Miroku chose then to respond "We left him back to wait for, Kikyou," He said, a bitter tone in his voice.

"Kagome please come back with us," Sango pleaded. "We won't let him do anything to you. We'll protect you. He's an ass but things will get better, you could always talk sense into him better than we could."

Kagome stepped away from Sango a sad smile on her face. "I don't want to; this is my life and I don't think I'm going too far when I say he makes me want to kill myself sometimes. I'm over it and I won't subject myself to that anymore," she said sadly. Sango breathed frantically with tears in her eyes

"Kagome-chan I miss you, please don't leave us again. We can make it better," she whimpered.

Kagome frowned, her eyes shining thoughtfully. She stepped forward and cupped Sango's face. "Sango-chan, Inuyasha is driving you up the wall. You don't need to stay because I'm not going back to the group" Sango gritted her teeth to control the urge to scream.

"There's something wrong with Inuyasha." This time everyone turned to Miroku in question. "I think he may be ill or something. He's behaving normally, but then he's not…"

"That's interesting, but Kikyou can take care of him," Kagome assured them. "I can't stay here long, I have the strongest urge to sleep in a bed tonight." Kagome smiled brightly glancing down at Shippou. "We've been sleeping in the forest since we left Jiji's, huh, kit?" Shippou nodded quickly. Kagome bent down and took Shippou into her arms.

"Kagome, I have to stay with him." Sango stated grimly.

Her smile faded as she looked at Sango's depressed expression. "Inuyasha is my link to Naraku. my link to Kohaku. Like Miroku said," Sango glanced at the black and purple clad monk then back to Kagome, a determined expression on her face, "There is something off about Inuyasha. I think if we truly left him right now he would die, and we need him for the fight against Naraku"

Kagome's gaze lost focus as she went silent in thought a long moment. Finally, she smiled again, even brighter than before. "Then don't take his shit. If you can't deal with him, I suggest you and Miroku leave the group. Depressed and tired isn't the way to face Naraku on any given day."

Sango nodded and took a deep breath, her eyes blazing with the fire that had dimmed since Kagome's departure two years ago.. "You can do it Sango-chan! I believe in you," Kagome chirped.

Sango nodded with a smirk, "I expect you to look like a girl again the next time I see you. You're beautiful Kagome-chan, you should grow your hair out again. Maybe Inuyasha will stop being so stupid if he notices you," Sango coaxed gently. Kagome's smile tightened a bit but she didn't comment. Seeing the dark shift in Kagome's mood, Miroku spoke up again.

"The monks at the temple shaved your head?" Miroku asked dryly.

Kagome pouted at the memory making Miroku smile. He stepped forward and bowed to her respectfully. "I have no idea how you received that mark, but you don't necessarily have to have years of training to be one of the pure. I always wondered, as miko of the Shikon, why neither you nor Kikyou had received the mark. I suppose it's because you had no means of receiving the god's blessings." Kagome shifted warily as she listened to Miroku. He smiled kindly. "I wish you luck on your journey your holiness."

Sango's eyes widened and Kagome blushed. "You're my best friend, Miroku. Don't do that, it's still freaking me out," she said with a weak wave.

Miroku grinned brightly. "I never thought you would be the first female of the pure." Kagome rolled her eyes already walking down the path.

"Bye Sango-chan and Miroku-kun, it was great to see you two again," she called, as Shippou waved enthusiastically.

"Inuyasha doesn't have a chance anymore. Lady Kagome has grown beautifully," Miroku commented in a wistful manner. Sango sighed, knowing that there was no chance that she would give Inuyasha the time of day again, nor would she rejoin the group.

"Hey!" Miroku and Sango jumped and spun around to see Inuyasha racing toward them with Kikyou on his back. He slid to a stop and eyed them warily, "Why are you two standing here looking stupid?"

Both Sango and Miroku quickly looked back to find that any sign Kagome had ever been there had vanished. She wasn't even visible in the distance. The strange thing was that Inuyasha obviously hadn't caught her scent despite how close he stood. They looked back to Inuyasha silently.

XXXXX

(7/22/12)


	10. On the Road Again

Chapter 10: Wandering: On the Road Again.

Disclaimer: Am I wrong for downloading pics of Sesshomaru and posting them in my sisters room to turn her into a fan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in the next village an hour before sundown. The sight that greeted them wasn't a welcome one. A group of village men had gathered with swords, kitchen knives, farming equipment and torches and they stood in the village center talking as if this were normal.

"I think they're ready to fight a youkai," Shippou announced turning his nose up and sniffing the air. He nodded, as if acknowledging his theory, then looked to Kagome, who for once looked like a girl, kinda. A hot springs just outside the village had allowed her to take a nice little bath and she changed into a faded cream checkered yukata instead of her slightly smelly monks robes. Her blue eyes peered at him through her hair and he shook his head at her unwillingness to be seen as a pretty girl by the world.

Her stave hung around her neck next to the shikon jewel tucked securely in her top. He found it strange that the jewel was so calm but thought nothing of it. Kagome was a lot stronger now, keeping the demon staff from tainting the Shikon shards was nothing, right?

Kagome's gaze turned to the group of women watching the men with concern.

"Are you going to help them fight the youkai?"

Kagome shrugged not sure herself.

"What type of demon is it we have to fight?"

Shippou shrugged much like his mother had before he smiled cockily.

"Kaa-san didn't Jiji tell you to learn to smell scents?"

Kagome scowled rubbing her nose, "I don't know how to yet, just tell me about the youkai" she grumbled.

He shrugged and before he could answer the village men began to rally.

"We must stop the demon," one man cried

"But how? We're only human. The beast is huge!"

"Well we have to do something, or we won't have a village left when it attacks again," said the first man as the whispering continued among those too scared to speak up.

Kagome choose then to enter their line of sight and she immediately caught attention. "What's going on?" she asked quietly. The villagers looked at her and few men pointed weapons at her. She paused her face blank with alarm.

"A demon, how dare you demons enter our village," the self appointed leader of the little group snarled even as his companions moved away fearfully.

"I am no demon and my kit here is still young and no threat to full grown men like you, now lower your weapons," she said calmly. They looked at her and the kit silently; Kagome hugged Shippou closer to shield him from their glares. "Do I look like a demon," she yelled brushing her hair back to reveal her face. The men lowered their weapons but still eyed her uncertainly. Her eyes were blue and they glowed. The sun hadn't set so they weren't so sure if there was an actual glow of if her eyes were just bright and foreign.

"Your eyes are a strange color."

Kagome snorted, "So what if my eyes are a weird color? Your head looks kinda funny to me." There were quiet chuckles and the man gritted his teeth.

"You'd better watch yourself little girl," he spat. Kagome was sure the whole group was convinced she was no threat at this point. "Oh yeah, why should I. You threaten me, and make fun of me, then expect me not to get angry? I just wanted to know what was going on," she huffed.

The man opened his mouth ready to yell at her, but another man in the group put a hand on their 'leader's' shoulder to calm him. He looked to her, his face grave.

"Forgive our rudeness, we thought you were here to attack the village," he explained. "There's a cat demon that has been eating our people during the night, we must stop it before it kills us all." Kagome looked down at Shippou who looked rather bored then back to the villagers.

"I can help if you want" the glares returned full blast.

"What can you do? You are but a woman, you'll only get in our way." Kagome's eyes narrowed as they continued, "You should stay in the village with the other women and children."

Kagome found herself wishing she had never changed clothes. "I can tell the other villagers about your battle against the youkai," she said with a smile.

"A young woman like you shouldn't see such carnage."

Kagome pouted.

"I've seen worse before my village was destroyed, I've been attacked by youkai too," she huffed, her voice confident. "I promise not to get in the way, that way I can watch and tell everyone about the battle," she chirped.

They didn't seem fully convinced and Kagome felt the urge to scowl but she stomped her sour feelings down. She gave an innocent and oblivious smile even as the men began to murmur amongst themselves. There was a long pause before they acknowledged her with reluctant nods. Kagome gave a small nod before turning and walking away from the group. A cold smirk found its way onto her face.

"That was bad kaa-san, how come you didn't tell them you're a miko?" Shippou asked quietly though he wore a similar smirk on his own face.

"It's their own fault, they want to treat me like some little girl that needs protection then that's what they will get. Like I promised I plan to observe for a bit," she responded in a bored manner.

"And then what?" Shippou asked finding the whole situation mildly amusing.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well if this cat youkai has the jewel shard then I'll step in but I have to be careful, I'd hate to hurt someone's manly pride" she snorted at the thought and Shippou shook his head.

"What if it doesn't have the jewel shard?"

Kagome stared off into space a moment before letting her shoulder sag, "I might as well help out if they really need me" she conceded.

Shippou snickered to himself "You don't want to help them if they're so mean to you?"

Kagome didn't answer and Shippou smiled and pet her cheek in a comforting manner.

XXXXX

Kagome swung her legs back and forth thoughtfully as she watched the group of men standing beneath her tree. Shippou also watched them with wary eyes, every once in a while looking up to his mother to see her reactions. The men seemed to come to an agreement below her on who would lead the 'attack'. They pushed one of the men forward and followed him as they started deeper into the forest.

Kagome stood on her tree branch and grabbed Shippou before jumping through the trees after the group. They rushed toward a rather large cave opening and began yelling obscenities and such.

"Come out youkai we have come to slay you," was the most prominent comment she kept hearing over the yelling. There was a snarl and Kagome raised an eyebrow seeing a big purple cat emerge from the cave.

The men rushed as one and Kagome watched in horrified fascination as the cat smacked them away easily.

"I sense the shard but where is it?" she hummed aloud. A flash on the Cat's chest caught her attention and she smirked. "Ah, there it is."

The men were throwing rocks, sticks, and any other sharp objects they could get a hold of at the youkai. This only served to piss the cat demon off. Kagome cringed when one of the cat's paws smacked a group of men off into the distance.

She noticed that something was horribly wrong with one of the cat's front legs.

The right front leg seemed to be the one the cat struggled not to stay on too long. The leg had patches of fur missing and the skin was an off blue-grey color like- "Is that mold?" she murmured aloud.

A scream drew her attention to one of the men who smacked clear out of the battle. He hit the ground and bounced before rolling to a stop under her tree.

"They aren't doing too well," Shippou said with a cringe as a high-pitched scream reached his ears.

"Yeah," she trailed off watching as one of the demons claws tore a man in half. "They really should have asked a miko or monk for help before trying to attempt this," she thought aloud shaking her head in horror.

Shippou hummed in agreement.

They watched a little bit longer until there were little more than a third of the village men left standing. Pushing off from her seat, she jumped down and landed in a neat crouch beside the man who had landed by her tree a little while ago. She put a hand on his neck feeling for a pulse. He was alive just hurt and unconscious. Kagome yanked the demonic staff from her necklace and rubbed the engravings Jiji had carved into the wood. A small burst of magic and the full grown staff appeared before her. She snatched it from the air and twirled the staff expertly. "Let's see how well this works," she chirped rushing for the demon.

She had it all planned out in her head, she would hit the demons good forepaw just to slow it down, then she could change staffs and take the demon out. As she closed in however, she suddenly realized it would make much more sense to just use the monk's staff.

Now that she was extremely close, the demon snarled and stepped back seeing she was a lot more dangerous than a few rowdy villagers with their farming picks. Kagome cursed herself, she was in too close to try and switch weapons now. She would just have to hit the demon with all she had and come back again after switching.

The staff hit the demons leg and Kagome slid to a stop in time to be drenched in blood. She blinked stunned as the demon let out a high pitched cry stumbling back toward safety.

The demon's leg hit the ground, and Kagome could only stare in shock. She looked down at her own bloody body. Much to her horror, her skin was soaking the blood up.

Her face twisted in fear, she finally looked up at the staff that had dealt the damage. The metal bird had vanished and was replaced with a scythe. The 'wood' of the staff was warped around the metal of the blade and throbbing with veins. She let her eyes trail down the staff she held. A winding rope of metal had wrapped itself around the staff until it reached her hand.

"Oh my god," she whispered numbly.

The metal stopped at her hand, branched out into very thin little strings about the size of a needle and dug little holes into her veins. From that point, halfway up her arm, the veins bulged. It didn't hurt mind you, it was just horrifying to realize her blood was feeding the scythe in her hands.

The cat was rushing her now. A blur of orange jumped in its path.

"Fox Fire!"

The cat gave another kneeling cry as it stood up on its hind legs before toppling back first into the forest. The trees creaked and snapped under the cat's weight. Shippou landed with a proud smirk on his face. He looked back at Kagome who was standing still lost in her own world.

"Whoa," Shippou laughed with wide shiny eyes as he finally noticed the staff. "When did that happen?" he asked eagerly.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know but we can worry later. That demon has the shikon shard," she rasped making her way quickly to where the demon fell. As expected, the demon was nowhere to be found but there was a trail of blood, though not as much as one would expect from a gigantic cat with a severed leg. She and Shippou climbed over the toppled trees and followed the blood trail. It didn't take long for them to stumble upon the cat in a humanoid form. It, or rather she, lay on the ground gasping for breath.

The bleeding from her arm had stopped and the shikon shard was shining brightly from her chest as it struggled to heal its host. The girls arm had stopped bleeding but it was bubbling and hissing. The limb began to heal and re-grow at a startling rate and Kagome could only pause and stare in open interest.

The demoness glared at Kagome from bright yellow eyes, twigs, leaves, and dirt were tangled in her curly haze purple hair.

"Kill me hanyou!"

Kagome froze and scratched her head in complete confusion. "Its official I've been called everything in book." She shook her head as she pulled out a sutra. Walking around the demoness who was just about near seizing in her pain, she slapped the sutra onto her forehead and her body immediately stopped moving.

The demoness snarled in anger, "So you're going to torture me. Disgusting humans! Get away from me hanyou. I didn't think one of you would let yourself be used by humans just to defeat me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

She was a pretty young demoness. She looked more like a foreigner with natural purple hair but the cat like features of her face was what caught the most attention. The demoness looked to be about fourteen or fifteen but Kagome knew better to assume a demon's age. Now if only she wasn't so violent.

"I won't torture you, and I won't kill you if you explain why you've been attacking that village and why you have this shard?" she huffed.

"Oh, and if you didn't know Hanyou can't use holy sutras" she whispered sarcastically.

The demoness snarled but seemed to suddenly see truth in Kagome's words. "Demon– w-weapon," she rasped. Kagome glanced at the staff and cringed. She sat her weapon on the ground and the weapons slid away easily. The metal was sucked up toward the scythe and the weapon quickly reverted to the bird form Kagome had seen upon receiving it. Kagome flexed her hand watching as the little holes closed before her eyes. "Yeah, that was given to me," she admitted crouching beside the demoness.

"Miko, yes, miko, I won't tell you a thing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in frustration. Pulling out the familiar strips of paper all youkai knew she bit her thumb and began a purification sutra. "That's fine with me if you don't want to live," she huffed.

The cat demoness began to breathe frantically. Kagome finished the sutra in time to hear the cat give a sharp cry.

Kagome looked at her startled.

"My arm! There is something wrong with my arm!"

Kagome glanced at the obviously infected limb covered in what looked like a fungus of some sort. It'd rotted her skin and looked to be working its way up toward the healthier skin.

"I can't hunt my usual prey." Her face twisted in anger as she struggled to wiggle around even just a bit. "Do you think I like to eat you smelly humans? I even had to use that cursed shard to make myself tolerate this way of life. I'd rather just step on you and go about my business."

Kagome glared at the demoness. "That comment isn't helping me decide if I want to let you live or not."

The demoness' mouth snapped shut. Kagome pulled out her dagger and the demoness turned hateful eyes on her.

"I knew all humans were disgusting liars," she shrieked.

"Oh shut up," Shippou sighed obviously irritated and tired.

"Ah, the rush from battle has worn off, my kit?" Kagome asked playfully as she pulled the dagger from its sheath. Shippou grumbled and glanced at the demoness.

Kagome made a few incisions in the demoness chest and pulled the tainted shard free. The moment she touched the shard it was purified causing the demoness' skin to sizzle a bit but otherwise she wasn't harmed. She then channeled healing energy, moving to heal what damage she had caused.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me!" the demoness shrieked frantically. Kagome ignored her and put a hand over the cuts she had made in the girls chest and watched in satisfaction as the wound slowly closed up.

The demoness panted tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. She looked at Kagome wide eyed.

"Y-you can heal me?"

Kagome paused, "Yes. If you bleed anymore you'll drop dead, we can't have that happen now can we Kitty-chan." The demoness blinked at Kagome offended yet grateful at the same time.

She sighed adding her newly acquired shard to the rest. The demoness didn't even bat an eyelash at the jewel but was instead staring at Kagome with something akin to awe. Kagome turned her healing power on the demoness' other arm and after a good 10 minutes, the infection began to clear up.

"Are you a god?"

Kagome shot a glance at the demoness.

"No, I think you should rest the blood loss is getting to you," Kagome responded with an amused smile.

"How did you heal me?" the demoness cried trying to blow the paper sutra off her forehead so she could move.

"Eh, why can't I heal you? You were hurt," Kagome said annoyed.

"You may want to have someone look at your new arm" she said pointing to the newly reshaped limb that was covered in a strange slime. Kagome was completely oblivious of the gazes of shock directed at her.

"Kaa-san how did you do that?" Shippou pointed out just as pale as the paralyzed demoness. Kagome thought about it a moment still very confused.

"Kuro-chan said I could, so I tried really hard and I learned," she said as if that were the simplest solution to everything in the world.

Both demons stared open mouthed at her.

Kagome waved a dismissive hand. "You kitty-chan," the demoness hissed angrily at the title, "If you attack another human and I catch you, I will purify you, and you will go to that pet land in the sky."

Kagome pulled the seal off the demoness' forehead. She looked at her arms and Kagome saw something akin to adoration flash in her eyes.

Just as quickly as she saw the look, it was gone and the demoness lunged at her. Shippou squeaked in fear but Kagome didn't even flinch. She extended an arm and backhanded the demoness, powers added. She shrieked as she was sent flying. She bounced on the ground much like the man she had swatted earlier and immediately scrambled to her feet.

She glared at Kagome touching a hand to her bruised cheek. "I just warned you didn't I? Are you stupid or just slow? Did the fact that you lost a lot of blood not get through to you? You're no challenge for anybody right now, you do know that right?" Kagome asked annoyed. She glanced at the demoness from the corner of her eye. "I heal you even after you destroy my clothes and you still have the nerve to attack me?" She absently scratched at her blood-crusted arm weighed down by blood-drenched clothes.

The demoness lowered her head but her body remained tense as if ready to attack. With a frustrated cry, she yanked a fang from her mouth and threw it at Kagome. Her horrified expression didn't give her feelings full justice. "Um, not the apology I was looking for at all."

"What is my fang not good enough for you human?" the demoness sneered.

Kagome only stared at her a very long time.

"I said my clothes were ruined not that you had to mutilate yourself, haven't you lost enough blood tonight?"

The demoness snorted, "My name is Chisa. Call on me when it is time to repay my debt" with that said, she took off into the forest.

Kagome snorted, "I'm surprised she can see strait let alone jump around like that."

"She probably can't see strait, that's not stopping her from proving blood loss doesn't affect youkai," Shippou added.

Kagome glanced down at the fang then to the ones on her necklace "Please don't tell me Jiji pulled his fangs out just to give to me," she moaned

"Yeah, he did, why?"

Kagome groaned in disbelief.

"You're supposed to use it like a beacon thing, Jiji told me to tell you since he knew you would ask."

"I just don't understand youkai and why they do some things" she murmured suddenly wary and confused.

"It's not a big deal our teeth grow back by the next morning," Shippou grunted.

Kagome only shook her head and picked up the fang. "I guess I'm supposed to keep this" she said with a grim glance at the tooth.

Shippou nodded, "When you need her help you hold the tooth and say her name. She's supposed to come as quick as she can and help you."

Kagome sighed once more.

XXXXXX

A snore drew her attention and she shook herself awake. With a stretch she turned from the low table in a very nice inn room and glanced at Shippou who was stretched out on the single futon asleep. Kagome rubbed her eyes confused and glanced at the items on the table. Her necklace had a new fang added to it and both her weapons were in their shrunken forms where she had been examining them.

After returning to the village with Chisa's fang she had tried to find out more about this 'debt' thing. The moment she had returned with the fang the villagers had gone into an uproar and offered her all kinds of gifts, one such gift being a stay at the village inn. Kagome tried to tell them she hadn't killed the demon but wounded men who had fought at the cat demoness had claimed otherwise.

"When did I fall asleep?" she thought aloud.

She remembered looking over the carvings on her weapons and eating dinner. She glanced at the tray sitting on the desk with her and Shippou's meal. She couldn't remember much after that though.

She looked around the room making sure she hadn't forgotten something in her sleepy haze. She noticed her old kimono was missing and she was wearing a simple yukata she had borrowed from the owners of the inn until she could buy her own clothes.

'Ah, the villagers did offer to burn my other clothes, they were ruined by blood after all.'

She stood running her fingers through her still damp hair, "That's what I did I took a bath," she chirped, happy she could finally remember. After her bath, she had gone to try and figure out what exactly the spells on her weapons were and to add her newly gained fang to the collection. From there she had obviously passed out from exhaustion. She had lots of energy but staying up for hours to tend to wounded men before she had been allowed to retire had quickly drained whatever energy she had.

"The problems with the seals are obviously showing themselves. I don't think anyone planned on me having my body attached to a demonic weapon that way. The seals still reacted and tried to suck my energy, I didn't even feel it until the adrenaline rush had worn off. I won't be using that weapon much."

Scratching her head annoyed she blew out the dangerously low candle and crawled into bed next to Shippou. Shippou mumbled in his sleep and wiggled a little closer to her.

Kagome smiled drowsily and ran her fingers through Shippou's hair. A strange sound caught her attention and she glanced back toward the open window. She watched the window a moment until something appeared in the little alleyway. She raised an eyebrow seeing a black blob followed by a small moving figure. The blob fell into the room through the window and the light taping of claws echoing in the room after a long moment.

"Chisa?" The moving figure paused and Kagome saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes turn on her as if startled. Kagome stared back fully aware her eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room. Chisa stepped into the light after a moment showing her a small purple kitten. Being dragged in the cat's mouth was a cream-colored cloth with butterflies on the fabric.

The cat tugged the cloth around to rest in front of its body before turning and jumping from the window. Kagome chuckled in the darkness "I didn't mean you actually had to get me a yukata but thank you Chisa" she whispered amused. She left the gift where it was and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she and Shippou woke early and set out for the next village. Kagome glanced back at the villagers who watching her go with wary eyes. "I don't understand why the villagers always do that," Shippou sneered. Kagome smiled at the kit walking at her side. "Its fine Shippou, it's not like we were going to settle down there."

Shippou frowned. "But in every village we do save, they look at us like we're devils or something. They can't even be thankful," he huffed.

"They are thankful, but it's scary to see a human who can stand up to the demons they struggle against. They do it to mikos and monks too," She explained, "and you have to remember they didn't know I was a miko. I look like a demon to them especially after what the men saw last night." Shippou poked his lip out. He obviously didn't agree with her but he didn't comment.

"Well…I like your new yukata," he pointed out obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we had a little visitor last night. I thought I should wear it since she went through so much trouble to get it to me."

Shippou eyed the cream colored yukata with butterflies dancing across the fabric. "If you got a new yukata, why did you buy that cloth from the village seamstress?"

Kagome shifted the sac on her shoulders that held her and Shippou's things. "I was going to start a little project. It's not cloth for wearing; I'm going to make a courier bag so I don't have to carry our things on my shoulders like this. It gets tiresome."

Shippou squinted his eyes, "courier bag…you want to make another bag like your big yellow one?"

Kagome snorted in her amusement.

"No this is a bag I can sling over one shoulder and let the sac sit on my hip"

Shippou thought about her description then shrugged, he needed to see it to understand. "Did you talk to Jiji last night? I fell asleep," Shippou said with a sheepish smile.

Kagome gave a teasing grin, "and you have the cutest snore too."

Shippou blushed and scowled at her. She chuckled and he gave a mischievous smirk. "You can tell Jiji that you do like demon food, he'll be so happy that you were almost drooling."

It was Kagome's turn to scowl.

She rolled her eyes. "I fell asleep yesterday and forgot. I'll get around to talking to him eventually."

"I really like the staff he gave you, it turned into a scythe," Shippou gushed excitedly. "Can you ask Jiji to make me a weapon?" Shippou pouted giving her the big watery eyes of adorable love he had used to make her save him from Inuyasha one too many times.

"When you get a little bigger Shippou I'll ask, but I can't promise anything. He made these feather senbon for you isn't that enough?"

Shippou scowled. "No I want a weapon like yours, so I can protect you from anybody who threatens you."

Kagome giggled and Shippou blushed. They walked in silence a while, Kagome snickered as Shippou sulked for maybe 10 minutes before completely forgetting what he was upset about. She watched him dart around the relatively empty road and shoot up trees like he'd just had a shot of coffee. After a meal from a human vendor they met on the side of the road, Shippou's energy soared to new heights.

Kagome squinted trying to ward off a headache as Shippou continued to call her name for no reason. She had answered a few times and whenever she did Shippou wouldn't tell her what he wanted, he'd just smile stupidly and look up at her in adoration. It was cute and she understood why he was doing it, a little, but that didn't make her headache any better. He was still happy he could call her Kaa-san. She had thought about scolding him to make him be quiet a moment so she could think without Shippou's voice ringing in her head, but she didn't want to scare him. Oh the woes of a mother.

She glanced down at Shippou, He held his head high, strutting about as if he owned the world. 'I am so not cut out to be a mom, will I ever be ready,' she thought warily as she rubbed her forehead.

Honestly, she loved kids she just didn't have the patience she had seen in her own mom. She was actually very ashamed of her thoughts to scold Shippou for being, well, Shippou.

"Kaa-san!" A growl spilled from her throat she couldn't stop and her gaze darted to Shippou.

"What?"

Kagome suddenly wanted to smack herself when Shippou's eyes shined with glee and he gave the universal fox grin. It was mischievous. It was cunning. It made her wonder how she forgot Shippou was a fox kit and his kind thrived on pranks and irritating people.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked innocently sniffling to add effect. Kagome smiled at Shippou.

"You're getting good at that," she praised tiredly.

Shippou's face lit up in his delight and he gave a grin before racing ahead to burn off some more energy. He took a small under traveled path and she simply followed. She had no real direction she wanted to go anyway. She smiled watching as Shippou let loose a few foxfires.

Jiji was right. if she wanted to raise Shippou properly, she needed to think more like a youkai sometimes. She was stuck in both worlds and would probably be as long as she had demon friends and a fox kit to raise.

"Kaa-san!" Shippou called eagerly, popping out of a bush up ahead. She grunted in acknowledgement. He waved for her to hurry up then jumped back into the bushes. She shook her head amused, but kept her leisurely pace.

When she finally reached the place where Shippou had vanished, she heard the kit talking quietly. Confused and a little alarmed she searched for auras. She found Shippou and another child close to a calm youkai's aura. Stepping through the bushes, she followed Shippou's voice. The tree line wasn't long and led into another open area at the top of a grassy slope. The slope led down into a dip where a river ran.

"Look! This is my kaa-san!"

Kagome turned her head and looked down at Shippou, who was tugging at a little girl's hand. She was a cute girl with a well made pink yukata. Chocolate brown eyes stared up at her and the girl wore a shy smile on her face. The little ponytail on the side of her head made Kagome grin in amusement.

"Kaa-san, this is Rin," Shippou announced grinning broadly.

Kagome glanced at the kit. It never seemed to amaze her how he seemed to find little girlfriends in the strangest places. Kagome bent down slowly and glanced at the suddenly violent demonic aura tucked in the forest. She glanced at the two sets of angry red eyes warily then to Rin who seemed blissfully ignorant of the beast behind her. The girl was human but her protector obviously wasn't.

"Hello Rin-chan, my name's Kagome."

Rin's smile seemed to widen a bit more. Kagome's eyes darted to the demon hidden in the bushes. Rin followed her gaze and a frown found its way onto her face.

"Ah-Un, stop it, your scaring Kagome-san" the child huffed, her hands flying to her hips.

There was a whimper and one of the sets of eyes lowered a bit but the other set remained unwavering.

"Ah-Un isn't bad, he protects me. You're not scared are you?"

Kagome smiled weakly but chose not to answer. She stood as Rin rushed the hidden demon and coaxed him from the forest. She raised an eyebrow at the two-headed dragon steed. "Have we met before?" she asked warily.

Ah snorted and Un chose to simply stare at her. Now more than a little intrigued, she turned to Rin who held the dragon's reigns. She found it incredibly strange a human child was out in the forest, with a two-headed dragon.

"Rin-chan" Rin looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you out here by yourself, humans are weak and need protecting?" Shippou blurted out before his mother could speak. Kagome scowled at Shippou as Rin blinked at the fox kit.

"I am not weak and Kagome-san is human," Rin pointed out.

Shippou turned his nose up. "That's 'cause my Kaa-san is special and really strong," he announced proudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't mind Shippou. Rin-chan, where are your parents?"

Un leaned down and allowed the human girl to stroke its scaly muzzle. "Oh, my mommy and daddy died, my lord cares for me now," She chirped.

Kagome turned her gaze back on Ah-Un. 'A human lord with a dragon? It can't be.' She thought totally baffled, "I know I've seen this dragon before,' she thought with a frown. Another youkai was approaching but its youki was pathetic and its aura annoyed.

"Come along you stupid girl, I found a place for you to bathe!"

Kagome looked in the direction of the youkai's aura and watched amused as the toad youkai stumbled from the forest. All eyes turned on the green creature as it blinked at the group owlishly. All was silent for a long moment before the toad gave a cry and pointed at Kagome, "I-it's you, Inuyasha's wench."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger but she didn't react to the insult. "You're Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's annoying little pet," she responded coolly.

Jaken glared at her and Rin gave a giggle "Jaken-sama knows Kagome-san!"

Her eager cry made everyone look at her strangely. "You're with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked in a weak voice. Rin nodded eagerly oblivious to Kagome and Shippou's discomfort.

"Be gone wench. You're more trouble than you seem!" Jaken yelled waving his staff at her. Kagome jumped over the staff of heads and stomped on Jaken's head.

"Watch yourself toad or I will purify you," she growled.

Jaken flinched and glared at her holding his staff close to his body. "We aren't here to cause trouble we stumbled upon Rin-chan here. That's all."

"Well, leave then," he spat in a weak voice.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I just decided to spend a little extra time with Rin-chan here because you can't keep your mouth shut." She kicked Jaken sending him rolling down the hill. Rin giggled as Jaken hit the river below with a loud splash.

"Jaken-sama shouldn't be rude to Kagome-san" she called. Ah-Un peered down the hill before glancing at Kagome with interest. Kagome smiled at Rin and clapped her hands together.

"Didn't he say he found a place for you to bathe?"

Rin grinned.

"Kaa-san can we take a bath with Rin-chan!"

Kagome shrugged, "Why not, I took a bath last night but Shippou-kun fell asleep before I could get him bathed." She shot the kit a playful glare.

"Yay, I get to take a bath with Shippou-kun and Kagome-san but Jaken-sama is the only one who knows where to go," she looked thoughtfully down the hill. Jaken was pulling himself from the water. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"You're right, I let my anger get the better of me. I should apologize to Jaken. He was only protecting you," she said quietly. Rin nodded slowly.

"Jaken-sama says mean things but he is actually very kind," she admitted.

"I guess we have to wait for ugly to make it back up the hill," Shippou grumbled. Kagome only shrugged and looked to Ah-Un.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier but I swear I won't hurt Rin-chan, I hope we can get along."

The only dragon grunted.

"Jaken-sama's back," Rin suddenly announced as Jaken ran up the hill with a startling quickness. He paused a moment to catch his breath before turning a hateful glare on Kagome. "You wench," he hissed in a raspy voice. Kagome squatted by Jaken and took his chin. Jaken went as stiff as a board.

"My name is Kagome and I want you to use it. I want to take a bath with Rin-chan and my son so I'd advise you to shut up and lead the way. Am I clear Jaken?" Jaken glared at Kagome but said nothing else as she released him.

He shot a glance at Rin and a nervous glance to Kagome. "Come on you stupid girl," he grumbled. Kagome's eyes narrowed at Jaken and he shifted uncomfortably before racing ahead to lead the little group.

They stopped in an area connected to the river Jaken had been kicked into earlier. The river was hardly a river at this location. The water ran quickly over the brown rocks that would usually be present on the river bed. It looked as if it had been built to be a crossing area of some kind. Not five feet on either end of the river crossing the water got a little deeper. It reached her waist when she stood in the water.

Kagome examined the area searching for a demonic aura. She found no youkai nearby so she shrugged. There were two shrieks of delight and Kagome saw two pairs of clothes fly past her vision followed by two naked children racing for the water. Kagome smiled amused as both kids immediately went for the slightly deeper water and began to splash each other. Jaken didn't seem nearly as surprised as she was.

"Bathe yourself so that we can go, you stupid girl," Jaken yelled angrily.

"But Jaken-sama I want to play," she whined a quick sneeze silenced the girls plea. Kagome chuckled a bit. "I'll make sure she's cleaned well, Jaken, but let them play" she said with a smile. Jaken scowled at her and Kagome only smiled. Suddenly, she was in a better mood than she had been the previous day or she was sure Jaken would have been eating foot right then.

"Ah-Un," both heads shot up attentively then as if realizing their mistake they both grumbled to each other. Kagome only chuckled.

"Will you make sure Rin and Shippou stay out of trouble. I need to get something from the forest," she explained letting her baggage drop from her shoulders. Ah turned its attention on the playing kids and Un watched her as she walked away.

She returned a while later with medicinal herbs in hand. Jaken glared at her and Ah-Un grunted to her before looking back to the kids. Kagome stuffed the herbs into her bag so they wouldn't fly away then walked toward the river.

"Are you ready to be bathed?" both kids looked up and pouted.

Kagome chuckled as she pulled out a little wooden container she used to hold her own homemade soap. She undressed and folded her kimono neatly, she really didn't care if a two headed dragon and a human hating toad saw her. They wouldn't stare or anything.

She stepped into the water and both kids glanced at each other before splashing her with everything they had. Kagome covered her face as the kids laughed. Diving for them, they both scrambled away. She caught Rin but Shippou was much faster. Kagome set Rin on the river crossing. "So I guess you get a bath first huh." Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Shippou pointed rudely as he laughed aloud from a safe distance.

Kagome scraped some soap from the little container and set it aside so she could lather Rin up well. Rin stood still and let Kagome do as she liked. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked after a long moment. Rin flicked a bit of soap hanging from her hair away. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama just leaves sometimes. He left today so he probably won't be back for a few days," she said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

Rin nodded, "Sesshoumaru-sama has to protect his lands and he doesn't want me to get hurt when he has to go to dangerous places." The smile on Rin's face was bright and adoring. Kagome shook her head at the little girl's obvious love for the demon.

"What do you, Jaken, and Ah-Un do while you're waiting for your master to return?"

"Wander the lands, my lord always knows where to find us," Rin assured with a nod.

Rin sighed in delight as Kagome scrubbed her back.

"You should travel with us Kagome-san, it will be fun."

Kagome looked thoughtful.

Rin was a little warm. Kagome was sure the girl was coming down with a cold. It couldn't hurt, she'd just leave before Sesshoumaru got back.

"Sure it'll be fun."

Rin's face split into a grin and she jumped onto Kagome hugging the older girl tightly. "It'll be great me and Shippou-kun can pick flowers and play with Jaken-sama, and Kagome-san can tell us stories," she gushed her eyes darting frantically, "and you can meet Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome put the girl back on the bedrock "Rin-chan I don't want to be here when he returns. Hopefully I'll be long gone by then."

Rin's expression fell and Kagome cooed in sympathy, "I'm sorry Rin-chan."

Rin smiled weakly at Kagome, "we can have fun while you're here though right?"

Kagome smiled brightly, "That is very true Rin-chan."

"Now go play while I wash Shippou." The kit pouted and Rin giggled with a quick nod to the older girl.

They didn't move very far from the river as they wandered for the rest of the day. Kagome let Jaken lead them around as she kept the two children entertained. They stopped rather early when Rin began to complain about being tired. That was all that needed to be said for Jaken to stop and began to set up a camp.

Currently Kagome sat poking at the fire as Rin sat chatting with Shippou about something. Jaken had run off to go hunt for a meal for the girl to eat after the rather loud declaration that he wouldn't be feeding her or her kit. Kagome had only smiled and agreed. She wouldn't need to eat for another day or so after last night's meal combined with the newt that had replenished her strength. She wasn't going to assume that Shippou wasn't hungry though, she would go find something for him to eat after Jaken returned.

"Ah-Un," the dragon glanced up warily from its spot on the ground. Kagome crawled a bit closer to the dragon and smiled at him. He eyed her warily even as she reached forward hesitantly. The dragon didn't move to stop her so she touched the green scales that had fascinated her since she had first seen the demon. She stroked Ah's muzzle, Un growled at her obviously feeling left out.

With a smile she reached over and ran her fingers through his green mane.

"What was I going to say? Oh, please watch them I'm going to get some water."

Rin stood and walked over to Ah's saddle. She reached in one of the massive pockets and pulled out a small pot. She handed it to Kagome with a smile, "Thank you Rin-chan."

Kagome returned a few minutes later with the pot full of water. Positioning the pot close to the fire, she pulled out the herbs and cut them up with her dagger before tossing the pieces into the water to boil.

"Eww Kaa-san that really stinks," Shippou growled pinching his nose. Kagome smiled amused but said nothing. Jaken returned about 10 minutes later with a sac filled with meat. Kagome took the meat from him and he didn't question her as she began to prepare the food. He paused to stare at the pot now filled with boiling green mess.

He sent her a questioning glance and Kagome only glanced at Rin before turning attention back to her work. Jaken looked at Rin too then nodded absently before going over to take a seat under a tree. Kagome smiled to herself when she noted there was enough meat in the bag to feed everyone.

Amused, she raised an eyebrow at Jaken who only glared at her with guarded eyes. Rin's Jaken-sama was indeed a softy.

The meat now seasoned and cooking Kagome sat back against a tree and watched the stars. There was only the occasional pop from the fire and the children's quiet giggles as they talked among themselves.

"Kagome-san, why do you have that weird thing around your ankle." Kagome shot Rin a glance and her lips twitched upward. She brought her knee to her chest so she could reach the trinket. "This is a seal, it was used to keep me locked up in a temple. I just didn't take it off when I was released."

Rin frowned in confusion, "you got locked up, did you do something bad?" Kagome smiled and brushed her hair from her face so she could see the girl.

"No, it's a really long story Rin-chan."

"There's a bell on it, is it broken I didn't hear it at all?"

Kagome smirked and dug her fingers into the little slots on the bell. She pulled out a little piece of cloth and flicked the bell letting it chime lightly. "I didn't feel like stepping quietly so I stuck the cloth in it to stifle the sound."

Rin nodded, fascinated.

She tucked the tiny piece of cloth away for later. "Rin, fetch your cup," she said to the girl. Rin jumped to attention and obeyed without question. Shippou walked over to the pot full of the offensive smelling liquid and scowled. Rin returned with her cup in hand and passed it on to Kagome.

Kagome took the pots contents and dumped them into Rin's cup. "You drink this and then you can eat," she said gently. Rin pouted as a stick of meat was passed on to Shippou. She sat down and glared at the cup of medicine as Kagome passed out food to Jaken and then to Ah and Un.

Her stomach growled angrily so she sighed and began to sip at the hot liquid. Kagome sat down again and waited for Rin to finish. "Aren't you hungry? I thought humans have to eat every day?" Jaken grumbled.

"I'm not a normal human," Kagome responded dryly. She took Rin's cup once the girl had finished and handed her the skewered meat. She stood with the pot and cup and moved to go clean the dishes.

It didn't take her long at all. She returned to Rin tossing her stick void of meat into the fire and Shippou rubbing his stomach in a satisfied manner. With a hum, she went to Ah-Un to return supplies to its pouches.

"I want you two to go to sleep, especially you Rin. You're getting a little cold."

Rin pouted, "I'm not sick Kagome-san. I only had little sneezes"

Kagome leaned over the girl and pinched her cheeks playfully. "Kagome-san is only worried for Rin-chan. Will you do it please?"

Rin nodded and rubbed her cheeks. There was a mat set out for Rin but she quickly grabbed Shippou and dragged him over to join her.

With a sigh, Kagome dug through her own supplies and found the cloth she was going to use to make her bag and sewing material. "Call me down if you need something," she said absently before jumping up into a tree. Jaken's squawk made her pause and look back at him. He stared up at her and his eyes widened when he saw her glowing eyes. She sent Jaken a dull stare and jumped higher into the tree.

XXXXX

"…Kami-sama," Kuro's unseeing eyes followed the movements of the lord before him as he bowed low to the ground. The man was nervous, afraid even, but he was a lord; he couldn't fear anything, not even the gods.

"I am lord Sagisoto. I have come here seeking your assistance."

"We know who you are Lord Sagisoto, but Kami-sama can be of no assistance to you." One of the two elders on either side of Kuro murmured. Sagisoto sneered at the two old men flanking the blind child.

'_Taisa, Meru!' _

Both elders straitened hearing the voice of their master in their heads.

'_Don't be rude to our guest'_ he purred. Both elders tensed, surprised he had actually _purred_ to them. Their master hadn't started doing such things until Kagome had come to the temple.

'_I will heed his request if he can pass my test.' _

Sagisoto was talking again but the elders only listened with half an ear.

'_If he can hear my voice then I will assist him as he pleases'_ Kuro promised.

'Yes master' they replied somberly.

"I understand this is not a good time with the death of the temple head. There are many ceremonies to see he is sent into the afterlife properly but I felt this was urgent enough to come anyhow."

"We could not ignore your request to see our master" Taisa replied in a droning voice. Indeed, they could not ignore the human lord because he had forced himself onto the holy grounds of the temple with armed men. The true threats to monks were not demons so much as the humans that could rally and torch a temple.

'_Lord Sagisoto if you can hear me you need to tell me so'_ the mischievous Kami cooed to the human lord. The lord didn't even bat an eyelash to suggest he could hear Kuro.

"I won't keep you long Kami-sama I understand you have many a duty to take care of…"

'_That I do, you imbecile'_ Kuro sneered directing his thoughts to the lord who didn't react but kept talking. Kuro smirked to himself. _'As I thought he can't hear me,'_ he thought amused.

'_Taisa, Meru you will translate for me'_ he told his two elders. They didn't nod to acknowledge they heard him. In the past such an action brought the ire of nobles who thought previous elders to be conspiring against them.

"What do you need lord?" Meru murmured respectfully.

"I am in need of Kami-sama's unnatural site." That caught the attention of everyone in the room. "I suspect me and my lands will be under attack soon, I merely want to know a way to prevent it."

The elders glanced at Kuro who had gone quiet. Kuro's eyes flashed blue and Sagisoto watched apprehensively until they faded to black for a moment then back to grey.

Sagisoto was startled when the elder on the right spoke in the boy's stead.

"You lie," it came out as a strained grunt.

Kuro shifted tilting his head in Taisa's direction._ "That's not what I told him Taisa. You're a pissy liar, let him know that!"_ Kuro thought maliciously. Taisa made a strange sound in the back of his throat, appalled by his masters 'language' and the mere fact he had to translate and edit a Kami's words. Kuro only sent an image of himself smiling nastily to his two remaining elders.

He'd seen things, horrible things, that made him hate the human lord before he could hear him out. Kuro did not curse, nor did he call people names, but this lord was going to hear everything in the book before he was done.

Sagisoto's eye twitched but he forced a smile. "It's true, Kami-sama can see the future, forgive me your holiness it was a test to find truth in the rumors," he said coolly. Kuro could imagine the lord rubbing his grubby little hands together eagerly.

"In truth we are preparing for a war of sorts, nothing too big, and we wish to use your power to help us make plans against the enemy," he explained as civilly as he could manage. "Of course you'll be compensated for your assistance and you'll have the finest protection."

"We cannot help you lord, please forgive us," Taisa responded almost instantly.

Sagisoto seemed to realize the elders were speaking for the child Kami so Sagisoto sat rigid a moment his face blank.

"You don't understand, I should have made the urgency of this matter clear." He cleared his throat a bit, "This war is going to begin in less than a year, Kami-sama I ask you to help me or I can't save you from the evils of the world outside this temple."

That was his way of saying 'I will drag you from the temple by force and make you help me or I will destroy the temple and all its inhabitants and still make you help, pick your poison.'

The elders shifted uncomfortably waiting for their master to speak to them. He was silent a long moment.

Kuro's eyes flashed blue again and all other thoughts left his head.

_'Tell him I will help him…'_

Taisa glanced at his master, his face stricken. Lord Sagisoto was well known for being a warmonger. Many a lord had come to the temple to pray over disagreements with the bloodthirsty man.

'_Tell him!'_ Kuro said a bit more forcefully.

Meru spoke up for the stunned Taisa, "We will assist you Lord Sagisoto," Meru glanced discreetly at the Kami in the form of a child. "Our master asks that we be allowed to finish our ceremonies to lay Elder Sansa to rest."

Sagisoto smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way Kami-sama. In three days I will send transport for you," he said kindly.

"I hope we can work together well. I'll be taking my leave now," he bowed again and the elders sat tense as the lord stood and left.

They sat in silence a long moment.

Taisa was the first to speak, "What have we done? I can't help but think Elder Sansa would have done something different," he rasped.

'_You did as I asked. It was all you could do.'_

Another tense silence fell over the three males.

"Kami-sama what do you wish us to do?"

Kuro sighed bowing his head a bit.

'_In two days time I will personally send Sansa's soul to the afterlife_.'

The elders at his sides tensed, "We understand master"

'_A decree will be made right now'_ they nodded listening even as they felt the world around them crashing down.

'_No one is to speak of Kagome-sama unless she returns to us of her own accord. Make this punishable by beheading.'_

The elders glanced at each other in shock. _'If they must speak of her make sure they say she is male but they won't speak her name. She is our hidden hope against Sagisoto'_

"Master is that why you gave her the mark?"

'_No she was to be given the mark even if she had not met me. She is the embodiment of purity; there was just never a means to mark her.'_

The two elders blinked stunned, "That child, but her manner is," Kuro raised a hand to silence the two elders.

'_You should not question my knowledge on such things, it's just the way things are' _He said gently. The two elders could only nod. They could tell things were going to be far from peaceful for a very long time.

XXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	11. Kuro

Disclaimer: If I owned Sesshomaru he would probably be afraid of fangirls and pretty pink bows (cackle)

Chapter 11: Wandering: Kuro.

XXXXXXXX

A tired moan made Kagome glance from her bag project to the source of the noise. Rin was finally awake after sleeping off her cold yesterday and most of today. Despite the girl's complaints, she did have a cold. Kagome hadn't had to force Rin to do anything. She's only threatened to have her take an even nastier medicine than she'd already had and that had settled everything.

Shippou sat at Kagome's side working on some math using sticks on the ground. Hearing his new best friend moan immediately caught his attention. He scampered over to her side and looked down at her waiting eagerly for her to open her eyes.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin cracked an eye open and smiled. "Shippou-kun," she slurred before a violent yawn interrupted her.

Shippou grinned widely. "Kaa-san she's awake!" He chirped moving aside for his mother to take a seat by the girl.

"Good evening Rin-chan" Kagome said gently. She helped Rin sit up to drink some water.

When Rin seemed satisfied, she sat the cup aside and put a hand to her forehead to check for fever. "Hmm much better than this morning" she hummed placing a wet rag on Rin's forehead. "How are you feeling, are you hurting anywhere?"

Rin shook her head flinging the rag away.

"I feel fine," she said with a yawn.

"Well you're going to sleep the rest of the day and I might let you up tomorrow to play for a bit." Rin sat upright with an eager cry as Kagome moved toward the fire to retrieve Rin's dinner.

"You promise Kagome-san?"

Kagome only passed the food on to Rin. "Eat it all then lay back down," she said gently. Rin nodded and devoured her meal feverishly. She took a moment to notice Jaken and Ah-Un, wave at them eagerly, and then continue eating. Kagome sat down on the end of Rin's sleeping mat and went back to sewing. Shippou went to sit in her lap. After making sure he hadn't gotten too much dirt on her kimono, she went back to work.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome glanced at Rin who was staring at her uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

Rin licked her lips and tossed her stick into the fire. She crawled closer to Kagome and tucked herself into the older girls side.

"Can you tell us a story?" she asked sweetly.

Shippou's head shot up and knocked the bag from her hands. Kagome flinched when the needle drove into her finger. She quickly sat the bag and needle aside and examined her wounded digit. Only a little bead of blood appeared. Kagome shrugged and popped her finger into her mouth.

Kagome glanced down at Shippou who was looking at her wide-eyed. She smiled around the digit in her mouth and ruffled his hair to calm him. Glancing to Rin, she smirked, "What kind of story?"

Rin stared at Kagome a moment silently wondering why she hadn't scolded Shippou like the villagers she remembered. Deeming the matter not as important as a potential story-teller in Kagome, Rin smiled and shrugged the thought aside.

"I don't know, one about a princess," She whispered as if it were a big secret. Kagome pulled Rin's sheets around to cover the little girl's body.

She looked thoughtful glancing between the two kids. Chewing on her lip deep in thought she sat a moment lost in thought before an idea came to her.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Rin."

Rin squealed and Kagome chuckled.

Shippou only rolled his eyes.

XXXXX

Satoshi could only stare at Kuro dazed.

This was the kind of thing you didn't think about when you looked at your leaders. It was something that ruined the image of grandeur and prestige and you suddenly remembered that your leader was simply human; at least in most cases. This was certainly not a normal case, but that didn't help settle his discomfort.

Suddenly, he became all too aware that Kuro was a child before he was a Kami.

Kagome's words, asking him to allow Kuro more freedoms such as playtime with other children, suddenly made so much sense. He cringed when Kuro flung a toy horse across the room with a sobbing moan. He collapsed on the floor rather ungracefully and lay there silently a long time, obviously fighting for coherent thought.

Satoshi licked his dry lips nervously and glanced at the four other men in the room with him. Two of the men were his age, but said to be two of the prodigies of his generation and expected to become the next elders.

Katsuya, Mataru was of a noble clan but one of the youngest sons in his family blessed with many male heirs. He was sent to become a monk because they simply didn't know what to do with him and he had spiritual abilities.

Natsuo, Yuu was another noble's son but was said to have been too blood thirsty for his father to control. To get rid of the smear of shame on their family, they demanded he go to a temple and learn to calm his rage.

While Mataru's prowess was in the spiritual arts and he was known to be wise and hard working, Yuu's shining achievements were in his battle skills as a warrior monk. He was vicious and powerful, a lot like Kagome. However, so far no one could match Kagome in raw spiritual power and her sudden vicious and bloodthirsty tendencies in a battle. Her skill with the written sutra and seals made her something of a prodigy in her own right, even if she didn't know. It was damn near impossible to learn seals, wards, and sutras like she had in seven months along with her other lessons and training. Intense, very insane training at that.

It WAS impossible until they had been introduced to the temples youngest child of purity and elder of sorts, Kagome. Satoshi doubted he would see anybody learn skills like she had ever again in his lifetime, if ever again at all.

The other two men were the elders Taisa and Meru. They had made names for themselves among the spiritual and religious community when they were younger along with Sansa. It was long ago though and few spoke of their deeds anymore, especially among the children who would carry the legends on.

To be in the same room as these people humbled Satoshi.

He was of a peasant family that had been slaughtered during a youkai attack. The day after, a monk had come passing through and had taken him in because he had nothing left.

Despite the different backgrounds they all came from, they all had the same expressions on their faces as they watched Kuro have a tantrum before them. It was frightening to watch a child they worshiped as a god, who was a god, have a mental breakdown. His actions were a reflection of the temples state.

Everyone was afraid. They had received word of what was to happen to their Kami-sama and had fallen into a panic and, even worse, Sagisoto was going to take their god and make him participate in a war. The panicked temple members were more the young trainees than those who would be working to defend the temple should anything happen with Sagisoto.

Kuro pulled himself up off the floor and dry heaved into the pot by his side. He had emptied the contents of his stomach a while ago but he was feeling sick so the dry heaves weren't very strange. He gasped a few moments as tears streamed down his face. When he couldn't anymore and he didn't have the strength to stay upright, he dropped his chin against the pot.

Meru and Taisa bowed their heads. They could hear things the other occupants of the room couldn't.

As if hearing their unspoken questions Meru spoke up.

"Kami-sama has not been able to sleep or eat for days. The images of death he saw tied to visions of lord Sagisoto are a lot of stress," He said quietly.

"I-I thought it was because of the ceremony to be held tomm- today" Mataru said quietly.

"He can no longer control the types of visions he sees, he says it has nothing to do with the ceremony but-" Taisa's voice was gravely and pained.

"He just wishes to sleep for a bit without this stress"

"Call Kagome-sama back, he obviously finds some kind of peace when she is here, he deserves even his sleep," Yuu snapped.

"We tried to convince Kami-sama to let us go out in search of her, but he said no. Kagome-sama has to stay as far away from the temple as possible right now or Kami-sama's plans will fail," Taisa said bitterly.

Mataru and Yuu tensed in anger.

"This is why a woman should never be allowed to-"

Satoshi stood. "Please do not feel anger at Kagome-sama if she knew, she wouldn't have left. She's a foolish little girl with even more foolish ideas about youkai but her loyalty lies with Kami-sama. If she had known this would happen to Kami-sama, she wouldn't have left no matter what we said," he said fiercely.

He walked over to Kuro and scooped him up in his arms then went back to his seat. He cradled the boy trying to calm him.

"What are you doing?" Meru demanded his voice tight.

"Kagome-sama told me that he is a child right now, he has the mind and body of a child at this time even if he is a god. Before, I didn't understand but now I do." Satoshi said quietly pulling a cloth from a nearby bucket and wiping Kuro's face.

"If he is in the body of a thirty year old he has the mind of a thirty year old with the knowledge of a Kami. If he is in the body of an eight year old he had the mind of an eight year old with the knowledge of a Kami," he explained.

"He is an eight year old no matter his intelligence" he huffed. Silence fell over the group as they thought about Satoshi's explanation.

"Why were we summoned here, surely not to watch our master suffer," Yuu snarled.

"Kami-sama has chosen you three to be of the pure."

A tense silence fell over the room.

"What?" Satoshi replied in a tight crisp voice.

"We can't, we're not old enough, we haven't even finished our training!" Mataru cried.

The loud noise made Kuro wail. Mataru curled in on himself in shame glancing at the boy.

"You will do as Kami-sama bids of you," Taisa said coldly. The three young men stared at the elders apprehensively.

'_Ka…e'_

Satoshi glanced down at Kuro thoughtfully

'_Kagome'_

This time everyone glanced at Kuro in question "I can hear him…" Yuu whispered in awe.

'_Kagome-sama!'_ Kuro's voice wailed.

'_I want Kagome-sama!'_ he choked.

XXXXX

Kagome blinked herself awake.

'Kuro-chan…why do I have the sudden urge to talk to him?' she thought lazily. She lifted her arm from around Rin and made the communication orb without a second thought.

'Kuro-chan?'

XXXXX

"What is that?" Mataru whispered eyeing the floating blue orb surrounded in ghostly smoke.

'Kuro-chan?' Came a woman's voice.

Kuro immediately quieted down and turned unseeing eyes on the orb.

'_Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama where are you?' _He reached eagerly and blindly but nothing was there.

After a moment, he seemed to come back to himself and realized how foolish he was acting. He frowned and curled slightly, pulling his arms protectively to his chest.

'Kuro-chan are you crying?' Kagome asked confused.

The voice was closer this time. When he realized, Kuro reached out, and when the orb floated close enough he snatched it from the air and held it close to his chest with a satisfied smile.

'Tell me who upset you so much, so I can beat them up Kuro-chan,' came Kagome's playful teasing.

Kuro smiled faintly closing his eyes. _'Nothing is wrong,'_ he responded drowsily.

'You're lying. If it was nothing, my little baka Kuro-chan wouldn't be crying.'

Kuro's cheeks puffed out and reddened. The men in the room raised an eyebrow at his response.

'_I'm having bad visions, I can't go to sleep'_

'Well, I might have been able to help more if I was there. I told Shippou-kun and Rin-chan, my new little friend, a story tonight. Would you like to hear it too?'

Kuro was silent a long moment as if thinking.

'_Yes'_

Kagome giggled the sound light and drowsy

'_I woke you…I'm sorry.'_ He whispered tiredly.

'Kuro-chan your having a hard time sleeping and you didn't wake me, I woke up on my own. If you bothered me I would tell you to your face. You know how I am,' she huffed.

'Now hush and listen to the story, then I want you to get some sleep.'

Kuro grumbled but obeyed. Everyone watched as Kuro clutched the orb like a toy and not a minute into the story he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few moments after Kuro had passed out; the orb vanished into thin air as mysteriously as it came.

"She put him to sleep, I don't believe it." Satoshi whispered.

The elders stood and the younger men present quickly moved to follow. Meru took Kuro in his arms and moved the boy over to his futon.

Taisa motioned for their little meeting to move over into another room. Stepping through the entrance, they all found themselves in Kuro's audience chambers. The room felt hollow and depressing but they had to ignore it as they all took seats. The two elders sat facing their heirs.

"W-Why am I being considered for such an honor. I am nowhere near the level of skill Yuu-sama and Mataru-sama are," Satoshi asked weakly.

"We do not know, Kami-sama made this decision," Taisa sighed warily. "We are old; it is time to choose the next leaders for the new generation of monks to follow. As the new leaders we have a mission for all of you."

All three men sat at attention.

"As you know Elder Sansa died two days ago. It was a peaceful death, a prelude to the chaos that is about to erupt. We are expecting to have problems with lord Sagisoto. When the sun rises in a few hours Kami-sama will perform his duty in the ceremony. He says he just wants to lead our departed leader to the afterlife but this has more meaning then you realize," Meru announced gravely.

"Of course if he goes through with the ceremony Lord Sagisoto will not get what he wants, Kuro-sama's ability to see the future. It will be a while before he is able to use his seeing abilities again," Taisa explained to the three young men who nodded hesitantly. So it was true, their master was making such a large sacrifice for Sansa and the temple's occupants.

'What a kind master we have,' Satoshi thought pressing his face into a hand, his dismay tangible.

"You cannot let our master be found, for some reason Kami-sama is vehemently against using his abilities for lord Sagisoto, but if he is found before the ceremony then he will have no choice but to do so. After the ceremony, our master's abilities will be out of his reach for a short time at least. At that time, we can make better plans and methods to protect ourselves."

There were nods of understanding.

"So we must leave, it doesn't make any sense" Yuu grumbled angrily. The two elders shook their heads at his childish behavior.

"The three of you will go and search for Kami-sama and when you find him do not return to the temple until this chaos Sagisoto-sama has induced is gone. One of you, I'm not sure which, will stumble upon Kagome-sama in due time. Please explain to her what is going on. Kami-sama hasn't told us what he expects to happen because he cannot see Kagome-sama future the same way he can see mine or yours." The three men gasped.

"She is the shikon miko there will always be uncertainty in her future." Taisa assured quickly.

"That doesn't make us feel better. So this little girl is our hidden hope. Her decisions determine if we can stop Sagisoto or not." Yuu said with a dangerous edge in his voice. The elders choose not to answer because they simply didn't know what was going on. They had their orders and that was all.

"Forgive us, we don't have any more information on her. Sadly, we do not even know where her home town is."

Mataru rubbed his temple. "Okay, how are we to search for Kami-sama and this girl who we have never seen before"

"They both give off a light from their souls. It manifest as a bright auras. If you can read auras you can find them. Kagome-sama should be the easiest to find for the time being. Just head for the strongest spiritual energy you can find. Very few people ever reach her power level. It's expected for her powers to grow rapidly during the time you search for Kami-sama. Find Kami-sama first though. When you receive the mark, your own auras will be a little easier to see so please be wary of monks that Sagisoto may be able to convince to help him."

"Remember we are not the only ones who can sense the Kami so be vigilant. Taisa and I will act as the heads of the temple until we can't any longer or you return. You will leave at dawn, just before the ceremony, and head in different directions. Use whatever resources you have at your disposal to make your mission a success." The three men bowed low to the elders.

"What of you elders" Mataru asked quietly.

Meru brought a hand up to his mouth to hide his wary smile. "We are brave, our greatest joy is to serve our master, and we are proud to be of use to him now" he smiled kindly.

"Please, you have few precious hours do what you need to. Say goodbye to your students, rest, and prepare for your journey. Encourage them because they will be starting their own journey to safety soon enough"

They bowed again, "We will do Kami-sama's bidding."

XXXX

Kagome watched Rin and Shippou roll down a hill in the distance in a bored manner. She wasn't in the mood to bounce around all happy like, especially after talking to a very upset Kuro last night.

"Oi whench!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked back at Jaken, her eyes glowing in her rage. Jaken cowered and Ah-Un snorted in their amusement as the toad prostrated himself on the ground, much like what he did to their master to calm the dog lord's ire.

"I-I mean Kagome-sama." He choked a bit on the honorific.

"What toad!" she snapped icily. Jaken flinched. Kagome's tone would have done his master proud.

XXXXXX

Kuro blinked owlishly staring off into space absently. The wind played in his hair and the grass tickled his hands. The air was cool and smelled of rain. Kuro shifted feeling the wet grass begin to soak through his sitting mat and wet his clothes. He frowned, wondering for the thirtieth time in two months why Kagome loved the outdoors. He hated it!

Kuro picked up the woven wreath Kagome had created for him and put the mix of dead flowers and grass on his lap. He didn't want the water to ruin his favorite present or he would have to kill the water god for the offense. He closed his eyes doing a mental count of his monks. There were only twenty out in the courtyard with him, each standing in a guard position if they weren't helping with the ceremony. Taisa and Meru were, as usual, on either side of him, but today they sat far behind him as was custom for such a ceremony at The Temple of Light.

Before him, laid out elegantly and surrounded by wood, was Sansa's still form. A younger monk, still an elder but not in the manner that Taisa and Meru were, went through the prayer rights and performed the ceremony without mistake. Kuro stared at his lap observing in silence and respect, as he was taught every time he was reborn and would one day be taught again.

This was his responsibility as master and Kami of the temple.

He let his power search out anyone else on the temple grounds but thankfully and sadly, the temple had been evacuated except for one monk he had positioned on the roof for his own purposes. Kuro did not put it past Sagisoto to set the temple aflame and kill all the children who trained here, so they had been secretly moved early this morning before the sun had come up, around the time the temples new leaders had fled.

Now, the temple was empty, cold, and he hated it almost as much as he hated the outdoors.

He lifted his head when he felt the area heat up and the cracking of flames reached his ears. It took less than a second to realize that they had set Sansa's body aflame and his role would begin soon.

Taisa and Meru sat stiffly as one of the monks came forward after another set of prayers were said over the burning body of their elder. This young monk, big and stocky, was a sight to behold, as he got on his knees and bowed with his face to the ground before Kuro's tiny form.

Kuro was still a long moment and everyone stared apprehensively at the young Kami. Everyone had dreaded this moment since Sagisoto's arrival three days ago. He stared at the grass a long moment fiddling with the wreath in his lap absently. After what seemed like forever, the two elders saw him give a nod of acknowledgement to the young warrior monk. The monk took a deep breath inhaling the scent of rain and grass, before standing slowly and walking to stand beside Kuro.

Meru cringed and wished he could look away but he could not. As the young monk turned to face the seated Kami, the two elders caught site of the blade strapped on the monks back. The monk shifted nervously before taking a deep breath and steeling himself. He drew his sword and Kuro refused to look at the young man as he sat slumped and accepting.

The tension in the air was tangible and quick to make you ill. The monk drew his sword, newly sharpened and gleaming in the light. Kuro sat a little straighter so there wouldn't have to be a second swing. The monk positioned himself and hesitated. After a long moment, Kuro turned to glare at the young monk.

"Master there has to be another way, please," the monk murmured as he trembled.

"You imbecile do it!" Taisa roared in a rage. He visibly shook, his face red in rage at the delay.

He looked at Kuro a long moment then lowered the blade.

"Do it, do you want to cause"

Taisa trailed off as he heard the young Kami's voice in his head,

'_You wish me to suffer then?' _

Taisa's jaw dropped as a sense of horror swept through his being.

Meru moved faster than Taisa had seen him move in years. He jumped forward and raced to the young monk who stood frozen by the sudden movement. He reached for the sword and shoved the monk out of the way.

"I will spare you master!"

Kuro smiled gently, _'Thank you, but it's too late'_

Meru swung and before he could even make it through his arch, an arrow caught him in the arm pinning his lowering arm to his rib cage. A second arrow found its way to Meru's neck and the elder dropped to the ground his expression that of grief and shock.

The world around them exploded in battle. Eighteen of the monks jumped into battle with the samurai rushing the grounds. Taisa gave a strangled cry and ran forward as fast as his old body would allow. He picked up Kuro who was glancing around in a bewildered manner. He took a split second to glance at Meru who would die but not before slowly bleed out. Meru was already unconscious and for that, Taisa was thankful; Meru would die in his sleep.

He turned and ran and two younger monks flanked his sides as he ran with Kuro in his arms, the fire burning brightly behind them. The two monks batted away any arrows that would stop them but they couldn't stop them all. A wave of arrows came in and the two monks stopped to deal with the problem while Taisa and Kuro kept going. An arrow broke through and caught Taisa in the leg. He collapsed to the ground. Taisa released Kuro who crawled for his wounded leg as if it were his only goal in life. Kuro put a healing hand to Taisa's wound and after a few seconds, the blood had begun to slow.

The monks returned to their side. Kuro stopped his work and glanced up toward the roof in the distance. Taisa grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the monks barking orders for them to protect and get Kuro to safety. The monk reached out and Kuro only sent him a blank stare. The monk reached for Kuro to drag the boy into his arms but a loud wet thud echoed around them.

Taisa touched the cut on his cheek that had appeared. While he had been spared an arrow to the head, instead, Kuro lay with an arrow imbedded deeply in his chest.

"M-master" he gasped in disbelief and horror. The Two monks were in similar states of shock. One of their, guards turned in time to see one of the temple monks on the roof literally a second before he was shot down. His bow and arrows fell to the ground with him as he toppled from the roof sobbing.

Kuro gasped quietly struggling to take in every breath. There was blood on his lips where a broken whimper spilled from. Taisa trembled dragging himself a little closer to the child. He touched the growing red stain on Kuro's chest near the shaft of the arrow.

"Master." Taisa whispered as he trembled.

'_Taisa,'_ Kuro called reaching up for the elderly man almost eagerly. Taisa leaned in closer and Kuro's hands touched his face gently. He ran his fingers around Taisa's eyelids, lips, then touched his cheeks and finally his forehead. Taisa could have died of misery right then when blood had finally gathered enough to slip from Kuro's mouth and roll harmlessly down the boys pale face. The boy seemed to lose his strength and his arms trembled at the weight of themselves. Taisa took Kuro's hands in his own, tears in his eyes as he rocked frantically on his knees, clearly traumatized by the events that had just taken place.

A hand grabbed Taisa by the back of his neck and he gave a yell as he was snatched away and thrown into the arms of samurai. The soldier that had grabbed Taisa, paused to take in Kuro's form before turning and yelling for a doctor. The doctor rushed over seeming to have been brought just for an instance like this.

Kuro's eyes rolled as he fought for consciousness.

'_I'm scared, I'm so scared. Kagome, I'm scared, what should I do?'_

The doctor shook his head as Kuro coughed violently spreading more blood on his face as he tried to stifle the hack. The doctor had concluded his examination and told the samurai of his diagnosis.

The samurai leading the operation began to scream in a rage and the flick of a sword later the doctors body collapsed beside Kuro who blinked startled.

Taisa struggled as the samurai lifted his sword over Kuro.

Kuro whimpered and sobbed already knowing what was about to happen.

He had been in this situation thousands of times and he knew the outcome, it was always painful and left mental scars to carry over into the next life.

'_Kagome, I'm scared but you promised I would see you again. You love me, you wouldn't lie to me. I know it!'_

Kuro gasped when a sharp pain tore through his torso. Taisa gave an animalistic howl fighting to get to the young Kami.

'_You said it would be okay'_

Kuro lifted his head as if to look the sword through his belly.

He made a sound, a strangled inhuman sound, breathed out and the light fled his gaze. His head fell back to the grass and a breathless second later Taisa screamed.

There were dark wisps of smoke floating from the boy's skin.

The samurai didn't have time to even turn and run before Kuro's form burst into black smoke that covered everything and clawed its way across the land. Anybody on the temple grounds that wasn't a monk of the temple collapsed in the smoke.

Taisa sat in shock as the samurai collapsed around him clawing at their throats as they struggled to breath. At one point, the smoke became so thick on the temple grounds he couldn't see his own hand in front of him. Even the light from the fire had been stifled.

A heavy silence fell over the area as the smoke hung ominously, like miasma, for almost 20 minutes before it began to clear. Taisa glanced around and blinked numbly at the purple men laying on either side of him, stiff in death.

The smoke took the longest to move away from Kuro but Taisa paid it no mind. He crawled forward and reached into the dark clouds. His hand met the blade.

Moving his hand a little lower, he met with silk robes sticky with blood. The two monks who had struggled to guard Kuro and Taisa, sat in shock watching as their leader removed the blade from Kuro's form and tossed it aside.

Without a sound, he gathered the limp form in his arms, unbothered when the smoke followed his movements lazily. He pulled Kuro to his chest and stood slowly, numb to the fact Kuro's head hung off his arm awkwardly. His direction decided he began to walk, hobbling painfully across the grounds. The fire appeared before him suddenly as the black smoke parted to show he was mere inches from the flames.

The clank of armor alerted those alive on the temple grounds to samurai moving though the black fog. It was no longer a threat and beginning to clear up. These men probably had masks on to filter out the smoke. Taisa shifted the body in his arms and sobbed at the streak of blood running haphazardly from his masters mouth to his black dangling hair.

"They didn't get you master." He whispered hoarsely before laying Kuro down in the flames that had destroyed Sansa's body. He didn't even bat an eyelash at the burns that appeared on his arms as Kuro vanished into the flames. He stepped away as the fire danced and the burning of his arms finally became too much to bear. He rubbed a hand over the seared flesh.

A noise caught his attention and he inhaled sharply. He turned, pitiful, broken, and in tears to the unit of men in samurai armor.

XXXXXX

Satoshi ran a hand across the still burning mark on his forehead. The lingering feeling of Kuro's kiss made him rub at the mark a bit more vigorously; it itched and burned enough to make him want to stop but-

He paused his tree hopping and turned back to stare at the temple barely visible from his position in the forest miles away. The yellow roofs gleamed ominously in the distance and he suddenly wished all this trouble had never started in the first place. Kami-sama wouldn't have to sacrifice himself to stay out of Sagisoto's hands.

It was very strange for a Kami to do such a thing. The only time a Kami would sacrifice himself for a soul was when there was a tainted death of one of the Kami's chosen ones, which simply wasn't the case this time. Kami, no, Kuro's offer just proved how dire the situation was about to become, and he found himself frightened.

He tilted his head curiously seeing thick columns of black smoke rising from the temple grounds. He tensed before quickly looking away.

With a deep sigh he turned and kept going. He had a mission to complete.

XXXXX

A hiss of pain made its way from Kagome's parted lips. The red energy around her hand crackled violently. Her skin burned and she immediately stopped when the pain became too much. Upset and frustrated she stuck her hand and in the river to sooth the burning. It took a long moment, but the pain finally faded. Kagome pulled her hand from the water and looked at the blistering skin that was quickly healing over before her eyes.

"This is not normal for a Miko or Monk," she murmured aloud flexing her hand experimentally. With a frown, she sat on the bank and tucked her knees to her chest. I have this ball of energy in my stomach area just kinda hovering there; that is my Miko powers-" she bit her lip and held out her hand again. Red sparks began to jump from her skin excitedly and she stared at the sparks that caused her pain.

She shook her head. "That's about as much confirmation as I can get, this is definitely Youki but I'm a Miko. Where is it stored and how do I have both Miko and Youki energy in my body?" She rested her chin in a hand and eyed the body of water before her.

'How the hell do I even have youki in the first place? I'm a Miko, that shouldn't be possible!' Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I am so sticking my foot up your ass when I see you again Jiji, I told you eating demon food would cause all types of problems." With a groan, she dropped her chin onto her knees and let her hands dangled on her sides limply. Defeated and now sporting a light headache and quickly healing burns, she stared sourly into the water becoming lost in thought.

"Kagome-san!" Rin darted to the young woman crouched by the river, staring at her reflection in the water in a rather depressed manner. Kagome glanced up lethargically and blinked at Rin.

"Hi Rin-chan, where's Shippou-kun." She asked with a lazy smile. Rin glanced back toward the forest in the direction their camp had been for the last two days.

"Shippou-kun said he wanted to make something." She shrugged the thought off and shoved a fistful of colorful flowers in Kagome's face. She blushed and gave a bright grin. "I got these for you." Kagome took the flowers and sniffed them. They were wild flowers and didn't have much of a scent but the action made Rin happy.

"They're lovely Rin-chan," she whispered. Rin sat down beside Kagome.

"I got them in lots of happy colors because you seem sad" Kagome blinked at how perceptive the child was, but then again she had been staring at her own reflection for last half hour lost in thought.

"Thank you Rin-chan," She gave the girl a quick hug.

"Kaa-san!"

Shippou hopped from the forest and ran to her waving something brown. He stopped and stuck the item he held in her face. It was a little stick person held together with old brown grass and clothed in fresh green grass. Kagome laughed and Shippou blushed but otherwise smiled proudly. "That's so cute Shippou. It must have taken a lot of work to make." One of the dolls arms fell off and Shippou's face fell as Rin and Kagome laughed.

Kagome suddenly paused, a frown marring her features. The sudden shift in mood startled the two children who eyed the older woman warily.

"Shippou its time to go, say goodbye to Rin-chan" both children looked up confused as Kagome stood and walked swiftly back to camp. Rin and Shippou glanced at each other before following Kagome.

"Kagome-san what's wrong?" Rin asked a bit fearfully.

"It's time for me to go, your master is returning." She said quickly stuffing her supplies into her newly completed messenger bag. Jaken and Ah-un watched her, a bit startled by the sudden movements and her announcement. She slung the strap of the bag over her head and let said bag hang on her hip. Diving for the dragon, she grabbed Ah's head and kissed the scaly dragon's muzzle.

"You so cute" she cooed nuzzling the dragon.

Un looked at his other half horrified before head butting his brother out of the way. He wanted attention too. Kagome giggled and kissed Un's muzzle too. She went to Rin and squeezed the little girl.

"I'll miss you Rin-chan but we'll see each other again." Rin whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome-san why do you have to leave, Sesshomaru-sama won't-" Kagome set Rin down and Shippou glomped the taller girl knowing it was time to get away fast. Rin stumbled a bit at the force of the hug and collapsed onto her back. Shippou grinned and released her to hop after his mother.

Kagome turned to Jaken, "Learn to talk to me right and you're not half bad Jaken." The toad snorted and looked away. Kagome turned to leave snatching Shippou up into her arms.

"Damn he sped up, he must have smelled me finally." She thought aloud shooting up into the trees. She made it to the next tree before she cursed loudly and knew she had to prepare for confrontation. Snatching her monk's staff from her chain, she forced energy into it in time to block Sesshomaru's poison claw. Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru a moment before pushing him away. He back flipped, landing neatly on a close tree branch.

He eyed her a long moment trying to figure out how he recognized her. There was a long pause before he seemed to realize who his opponent was. He made it very clear what he thought of her in two simple words.

"Inuyasha's bitch!" he bit out distastefully. Kagome's eyes narrowed, she sat Shippou down on the tree branch.

"Move to safety Shippou," she ordered coolly. Shippou nodded scrambling down the tree.

Kagome sighed and twirled her staff absently.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she said with a respectful nod. Sesshomaru seemed to consider her now that he had paused to see her choice of weapon. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the mark on her brow, not that it meant much to him.

Tired of the staring contest he charged again. Kagome jumped back as he tried to take her head off. She smacked his arm aside with her staff and he merely tried again. Kagome yanked a few pre-prepared sutras from her kimono top as she dodged. Saying a quick prayer over the slips of paper, she flung them at the irate youkai lord. Sesshomaru paused in mid attack and Kagome blinked amazed, as he became a blur before reappearing on another branch. The sutra's fluttered to the ground uselessly.

Her hands flew together in prayer and a barrier of pure energy sprung up from her body. Satisfied he wouldn't get through without some serious damage, and assured she would have enough time to dodge should he choose to hit the barrier, she glared at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have no ill will against you, but if you keep attacking me I will try to take your other arm before I die," Kagome said calmly.

Sesshomaru's relaxed expression tightened at the threat. "You presume you can harm this Sesshomaru?" he asked coolly.

"With all due respect Lord Sesshomaru, I may not be well trained but I have learned to control my powers a lot better. I can hurt you and if I'm going to sacrifice my life trying to make sure my kit is well then I PROMISE I will take your good arm," She replied stiffly.

"Insolent human," Seshomaru's lip curled in disgust and anger.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge his human ward as she continued to cry for him. He kept his eyes on Kagome. While he was a strong warrior and a youkai lord, he heard the truth in her words. If she decided to attempt a suicide run, he would likely be hurt. All she had to do was charge him with her energy flaring at full power with the intent to kill. While she probably couldn't take his arm she would incapacitate him for a few days, and he couldn't allow that.

"Sesshomaru-sama don't hurt Kagome-san, she made me all better. Shippou-kun played with me too."

With fierce eyes, she scowled up at him. "If you hurt Kagome-san I won't talk to Sesshomaru-sama for, for a really long time," she nodded her head decisively and stared up at the youkai lord stubbornly. Sesshomaru finally glanced at Rin. He didn't believe for a second she would actually refuse to speak to him, it was the fact that she had actually thought to threaten him that got his attention.

Kagome noticed the subtle change in the air around Sesshomaru and noted that he was actually considering Rin's words.

"What do you want here girl, why are you not with your pack" he asked boredly.

Kagome took a moment to frown at the youkai lord.

"I stumbled upon your pack and my son wanted to spend some time with Rin. Believe me, I planned to be long gone before you showed up but Rin fell ill. I haven't been in a pack for almost two years Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru glanced down at the small group that stared at him apprehensively.

"We are enemy's girl. You obviously haven't matured since you, and my brother's pack went separate ways. Have you always been so foolish as to help the opposition?"

Kagome smiled and gave a sheepish shrug not caring that he had insulted her. She had heard worse from his younger brother.

"My lord do we not have a common enemy to face, why would I make an enemy out of you?"

Sesshomaru's gaze held hers for a long moment as he searched for any hint deceit, but he remained silent so Kagome continued. "Would it not be beneficial for both of us to remain alive? You would not benefit if I died before purifying the jewel and ridding the world of it presence so demons like Naraku don't reappear again. On the other hand, I would not gain anything by killing you as you and Inuyasha are two of the few youkai that would threaten Naraku, provide a challenge, and have the highest possibility of killing him."

Shippou raised an eyebrow at his mother. Was she really talking down a youkai lord and getting somewhere.

"My lord honestly why would I kill your pack, you and I were never truly enemies, I jumped into the fights with your brother and for that I apologize." She bowed a bit shooting a gaze to the empty sleeve that should have held his arm. If Sesshomaru noticed her gaze he gave no indication.

Kagome's gaze twinkled, she was getting though to him. At least the elder Inu brother wasn't as thick headed as his younger sibling.

"So you cured Rin's ailments for a price?"

Kagome blinked a few times startled. She frowned in confusion but just as quickly, her frown was gone. Sesshomaru's gaze flickered over her face, as he seemed to realize his mistake in assuming Kagome had done her deeds for a price, but again he said nothing.

"No, I didn't but this is common sense to me my lord. It has become obvious to me that you, Inuyasha, my friends, and I are all needed to stop Naraku."

Sesshomaru gave the faintest curl of his lips that made Kagome cringe. He was going to say something asshole-ish; Inuyasha gave similar smirks when he wanted to be a dick.

"You would work with my brother who chose the undead Miko over you?"

Kagome sighed turning her bored stare on the youkai lord. 'That actually wasn't too bad' she thought amused

"Forgive me my lord for my bluntness but I really don't have time for that foolishness. I'm here to stop Naraku, he's the most pressing issue and the most deadly, not Kikyou who can't do anything but cling to Inuyasha and beg the idiot to go to hell with her." Sesshomaru's expression went blank again and Kagome could see he was disappointed she didn't react to the jibe. What was with these male Inu and harassing human girls!

"I see the truth in your words girl." Kagome gave a barely audible sigh of relief.

"I will let you leave but if you come near what is mine again without my permission, consider your life forfeit."

Kagome could have snorted right then but kept her rude noises to herself. There was no way she was going to completely obey his imposed law but of course, he didn't need know that.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," she gave a slight bow balanced on her branch like an acrobat.

"By the way your eyes are kind of pink. Are you feeling well, not enough sleep?" she chirped. A wave of his hand and Kagome jumped from her branch as it burst into splinters.

She let herself drop toward the ground as Sesshomaru spoke.

"That is none of your concern girl, be gone"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, childish anger overriding common sense. Sesshomaru's eye twitched and Kagome laughed aloud.

"You will pay for your insults girl, temporary ally or not"

Kagome landed and vanished seconds after grabbing Shippou. "You won't kill me right, I wonder what you will do?" her voice echoed around him.

"How did you learn to move so fast girl?" he asked calmly.

She only giggled and after standing for a moment with no response, Sesshomaru realized she was long gone. "I will need to put you in your place girl," he growled quietly before jumping down to meet with his group.

It was time to take them home.

XXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	12. I Hate You

**Warning: This chapter is rated M or MA depending on the site. Do not read if you are not of age because its not my damn fault if you read it and can't handle it.**

Disclaimer: I'm sure the **Warning** can work as a disclaimer, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha isn't rated M, or R. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Wandering: I Hate You

XXXXXXXXX

A yawn interrupted the peace on the road and Kagome scratched her head tiredly.

'I shouldn't have stayed up last night. I have the energy now but I'm still human.' She glanced at Shippou and smiled tiredly at the kit. He pressed his face into her shoulder like a hiding toddler, oblivious to her half glances.

Her eye jumped in irritation, 'That bastard won't kill me, but that wouldn't stop him from hurting Shippou if he got the chance. I'd rather die than let him hurt Shippou for something I did.'

A loud groan rang in her ears, startling her. Shippou looked up and dropped his chin onto her shoulder.

Grumbling to himself, he reached up and began to toy with the gold hoops in her ears.

"What's wrong with you?"

Shippou let his eyes roll to meet her gaze.

His reply was childishly honest, "Sesshomaru-sama was scary. I never want to meet another youkai like him."

"Naraku is much worse than him," Kagome pointed out.

Another groan made Kagome giggle.

"Don't remind me," Shippou complained. She only continued to laugh at the pouting kits expense.

They arrived at a village late afternoon. Kagome simply wandered the larger than normal village for a while. The homes here were better built than what she and Shippou usually came across in their travels. The village was big and imposing but somehow still managed to look inviting at the same time. She wandered past a few shops set up in the sides of homes and buildings, selling rice, meat, cloth, and other wares. Shippou peered at the villagers warily from the safety of her arms.

The villagers watched her for a bit, but seeing she and the fox kit meant no harm, they ignored her and tried their damn best to stay out of her way. Kagome sent a dirty glance at an older man that ducked out of her immediate path like a frightened dog afraid its master would kick it.

The villagers weren't very interesting actually. At least in other villagers the idiots had the balls to stop and openly stare as she passed, not that she was complaining this time around. Kagome had been stared at enough after being in the feudal era for so long. This was actually a step up compared to the outright leers she had received because of her school uniform.

'Why did I run around the feudal era damn near naked,' she pondered quietly. 'Oh, yeah trying to impress an asshole with womanly charm, geeze!' she snorted despite herself.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked to the big tree that loomed in the distance, seen just over the rooves of homes. She had a general area in mind of where the tree sat, and so she found herself wandering there through narrow alley ways, and streets of tightly packed dirt.

Stopping at the far end of the village, a few rows of houses before the tree line began, she tilted her head to stare up at the sacred tree before her. It wasn't as big as the god tree by the well, but that was fine. It was still a beautiful and a very impressive looking tree. Kagome stepped over the ward ropes around the tree, shrugging off the tingling they caused, and moved closer.

She smiled and put a hand on its bark, "I can feel the holy energy its giving off," Kagome murmured to Shippou.

Shippou nodded, "I can feel it too. It feels nice" he agreed. Kagome put a cheek to the tree and closed her eyes as the tree hummed in delight under her touched.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome opened her eyes warily and peered through her bangs at the woman standing just outside the barrier, looking in at her wide-eyed.

"Yes" Kagome purred out, only to quickly cover her mouth. The tree's energy was addictive and soothing, but to make her purr?

It didn't take long before Kagome realized she had a nice sized audience, staring at her stupidly. With a blush, she quickly made her way to the young woman who had called her and climbed back over the barrier. Kagome bowed, murmuring an apology as Shippou giggled from her shoulder.

"Its fine I was just surprised," the woman's gaze flickered to Shippou on Kagome's shoulder, "very surprised."

Kagome, noticing the subtle hint, only smiled and awkwardly straightened out her clothes. "This is Shippou-kun, he's a good kit."

Shippou hid himself as best as he could from the woman, professionally ignoring his mothers inquisitive stares.

"Is she a priestess?" Shippou grumbled eyeing the Green and white garbs that very closely resembled Miko's garb.

"No," the woman responded quietly. "I am no Miko, and I am wary of you too Kit." The girl cleared her throat a bit, "I see you noticed our god tree" she said cheerfully slight twitches belying her nervousness.

"Yes, sorry about crossing the barrier," Kagome sighed shame radiating off her in waves.

"Oh its fine, the barrier is only meant to keep people from destroying it. I'm sure you both wouldn't have passed the barrier had you meant the god tree any harm," she paused, eyed them from head to toe before continuing, "It is the pillar of our village." She explained as if she had given this explanation over a thousand times.

She probably had.

"Who are you?" Shippou asked glumly.

"My name is Chimei, I am a shrine maiden. Here you don't need spiritual abilities to serve at our shrine." she explained, an air of pride in her voice.

"You must be a traveler, I've never seen you before and I've certainly never seen a fox kit." Kagome nodded in acknowledgement, not many humans did see demon children.

"Well, welcome to the village of Tuskiyama" Chimei chirped. She turned an inquisitive stare on the young woman before her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

With a sheepish grin, Kagome shrugged rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "Actually, no, we don't," Chimei only gave a sympathetic smile.

"You can come and take shelter at our shrine, travelers are always welcome." Kagome looked at her strangely and Chimei simply pointed to the large building just beyond the god tree.

Kagome blinked, a bit startled. She thought that building to be the village heads house or something.

"Can Shippou come," Kagome asked petting Shippou's head.

"I am duty bound to allow travelers of all kinds into our temple if they are in need" Chimei squirmed uncomfortably where she stood "just keep him out of trouble and things should be fine."

Shippou only grinned, "Okay just this time" he teased.

Chimei choose to ignore the comment as she led them into the shrine. Kagome glanced around listening to the murmurs of other weary travelers as she passed doors. The shrine halls had no decorations only the simple table with a nice pot of flowers or a candle every few doors. Other maidens dressed in the same uniform as Chimei openly stared as they passed.

"What do you do here?" Shippou asked absently.

"We help the needy and this shrine provides a place where all can come and prey to our goddess of the earth. She protects this village so long as we all so truly and humbly believe in, and serve her"

Chimei smiled, "I am grateful our lord lets us serve our goddess so long as we pay our taxes as he demands."

Kagome frowned, "Lord?" she repeated.

"Yes lord Taishi, he lives a few days away in his magnificent castle. He isn't the kindest man but he allows us certain freedoms and overall allows us to serve our goddess. As long as we do as he asks he doesn't bother our shrine."

A thoughtful look crossed Kagome's face but Shippou already had a comment ready to tell his opinion on the matter.

"So this master of yours is a baka," Shippou summed up in a way he could make sense of. Chimei immediately turned to hush him.

"Don't say such things, if he were to find out you'd surely be punished"

"He punishes children?" Kagome asked, as if saying so left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Not all the time, but it's not uncommon," she tried to reassure them only to fail miserably.

She turned to a door and slid it open to reveal a simple, sparsely furnished room.

"You can stay here. The shrine isn't nearly as full as usual, so you probably won't have to share your sleeping space tonight." Kagome stepped in and took a quick look around. The walls were plain but that didn't bother her, it was the same at the Temple of Light. There was nothing significant about the room besides the fact it contained a table and a futon.

Kagome spun around to face Chimei and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she murmured respectfully. Chimei smiled and left Kagome to settle in for the night.

Dropping her messenger bag, she walked to the door on the opposite side of the room and slid it open. Shippou gasped at her feet as they eyed the gardens in the center of the temple. They were beautiful like someone spent every waking moment trying to think of ways to make it better. From where they stood, they could see across to other side where other travelers sat in their own rooms admiring the gardens. The center of the garden was an open roof letting the sunlight and rain reach the plants.

"This is really nice, is this temple rich or something" Kagome murmured to herself.

"To bad the sun's setting, I want to see it when it's really bright outside," Shippou chirped. Kagome stepped out onto the porch and tucked her hair behind her ears. She grinned bending down to touch a bright yellow flower. It wasn't a medicine or poison of any kind, so of course she had no idea what it was.

"Miss" Kagome glanced at the young shrine maiden that had just entered the room.

She smiled, "Yes?"

The girl paused a long moment and stared at her. The sight of Kagome standing in the fading light by a blooming yellow flower made for a humbling experience. Despite the fact her cream and butterfly yukata was a bit dusty from travel and her hair looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in months, she was beautiful.

The shrine maiden found herself near drooling in her dazed state. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um, are you okay," Kagome asked slowly.

The last thing she needed was a weirdo attacking her. The girl looked at Shippou then back to Kagome as if memorizing her face. Her gaze lingered on Kagome's forehead a bit too long causing the older girl to smack a hand across her head to hide the mark.

"Miko?" The shrine maiden wondered aloud. Her gaze flickered back to Shippou and she nodded as if confirming her suspicions. "Miko-sama!"

Kagome watched bewildered as the girl bowed clumsily before tearing out of the room like a bat out of hell. Shippou gawked at where the girl had stood not a moment ago then looked to his mother as if asking for an explanation.

"You and your weird mark are going to cause weird problems, isn't it kaa-san?" he sighed. Kagome's eye twitched, while she certainly hoped that wasn't the case, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

The girl returned dragging an older woman in her forties. Kagome's hand flew to her chest as if to stop the coming heart attack when the woman got down on the floor and bowed to her.

"Miko-sama, why have you graced us with your presence, we are unworthy"

Kagome could feel her eye jumping in her disbelief. She and Shippou shared a glance before looking back to the crowd of shrine maidens who had gathered in the doorway, whispering.

"Fair priestess this room is for normal travelers, forgive us for allowing you to be put in such quarters, our shrine is shamed."

Kagome worried her lip eying the group.

"No its okay I didn't tell anyone I was a priestess, it's no one's fault, your shrine isn't shamed" she laughed nervously. The woman stood so fast Kagome had to do a double take. She grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Thank you for your forgiveness let me show you to a better room" she pulled Kagome from the room and Shippou hopped onto Kagome's leg and held on tightly.

Kagome blushed when she caught sight of the crowd of travelers who had gathered to see the commotion. Another worry overshadowed her nervousness, "Wait my stuff!"

Kagome tried to yank free but the woman had a strong grip. They looked back to see the young maiden from earlier running toward her with the bag in hand. Kagome only sighed and let herself and Shippou be dragged. A minute later, she was being pushed into a much bigger room.

It was still plain but the futon was bigger, and the table was bigger with incense for comfort and style.

"Big deal, there's a bigger bed" Shippou huffed looking to the woman who had flipped out in the other room. The woman shot Shippou a nasty glare then turned on Kagome with an adoring smile.

"Is this to your liking?" Kagome nodded slowly, eyeing the woman in dislike. The woman shifted warily confused by Kagome's sudden glare. Shippou went to check the view of the gardens while Kagome tried to convince the woman, most likely the temples head, she didn't need anything else.

Immediately shutting the door when the woman was gone, she snorted and looked at Shippou.

"Kaa-san how do you keep finding these places were wierdos live?" He asked absently. Kagome felt the corner of her mouth twitch upward but only shrugged and went to stand behind Shippou. They eyed the garden; it was still the same view, just at a different angle. Kagome shook her head thoroughly confused when a frantic knock came at the door.

Kagome shared a wary glance with her son, "Should I even answer?"

The kit only shrugged and looked back to the flowers. Turning back to the door, she called for their guest to enter. The bamboo slid open with an audible snap and Kagome raised an eyebrow at a flustered Chimei standing in her doorway. She rushed in and bowed humbly before Kagome. Repressing the urge to groan and roll her eyes, she eyed the young shrine maiden.

"Forgive me I didn't realize you were a priestess," she almost whimpered.

"I'm not angry; I didn't want anyone to really know. Why is everyone going crazy?" Kagome grumbled rubbing her temple.

"We rarely get to see priestess' so far in the Western Lands. It's so close to where the lord of the west lives after all. Despite the village's appearance, the villagers are ill and in pain often but there is little help, especially to those who can't pay the village doctor."

Chimei suddenly went quiet and Kagome eyed her visitor.

"Do you think you could help us, you can stay as long as you like. We would be very grateful." Kagome made an aggravated sound in the back of her throat and Chimei bowed her head in disappointment.

"I suppose I can stay for a bit, it would be a waste if I didn't at least try," she murmured. Chimei almost sobbed and Kagome, yet again, fought the urge to roll her eyes with the kit at her feet. With a final grateful smile, Chimei shuffled from the room.

Kagome looked at Shippou, "Is this okay with you Shippou-kun, we can still leave if you don't like it."

Shippou smiled, "Kaa-san you like to help people, I'm used to it already," he scratched his nose with a smug grin, "It's okay, didn't I promise I would follow you even if you didn't want me too." He wrinkled his nose playfully, "You're my Kaa-san so I have to protect you. I can't do that if I leave you 'cause of where you want to stay."

Kagome blinked at the fox kit then laughed lightly.

"You are my little protector Shippou-kun, take care of me well." Shippou blushed and looked away with a grunt. He eyed the area with sharp eyes and glared at anyone who walked past. Kagome shook her head at the kit.

'I wonder how long we'll stay here?'

XXXXX

"Princess!"

Rin glanced down blinking at the two younger pups standing beneath her tree. She swung her legs absently as the two boys looked up at her excitedly.

"Princess when did you get back?"

Rin only smiled. While they were the children of servants, they were always willing to play with her even if she wasn't a demon, though they got a little rough sometimes. She hopped from the tree and landed neatly. The boys clapped excitedly and Rin blushed but huffed in a proud manner placing her hands on narrow hips.

"It wasn't that high, I bet you two could do that and land a lot easier." She told them still smiling brightly. The boys shrugged as one with wide grins.

"You didn't tell us when you got back." The second boy demanded. The first nodded quickly.

Rin shifted warily. "My lord just brought us back but he seems very angry so I didn't ask why."

The two boys glanced at each other, "Well our lord is usually irritable around this time"

Rin forced herself to repeat the large word, "Irrie-ta-ble?"

The child with brown hair smiled brightly, "That's what I heard Kaa-san say," he assured his head bobbing up and down eagerly. Rin giggled and joined him. A guard walked past and eyed them warily when he saw all three children nodding their heads viciously and giggling absurdly. Rin was the first to stop. She stumbled dizzily and the boys laughed at her pointing and hopping in place like fools.

"Oh yeah, princess-," The second boy stopped hopping, the first did not.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rin asked groggily eyeing the two boys strangely. She blinked spots from her vision, stumbling around, fighting to regain equilibrium.

"'Cause Rin-sama is princess." They told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The first boy suddenly was unable to keep hoping up and down, so he, instead, hopped right at Rin. There was a yelp as he tackled the human and they hit the ground. He laughed watching the world do a strange dance and split into multiple figures. Rin groaned and mugged the bigger boy. She shoved him off and climbed to her feet. Staring at the second boy who watched her in amusement, she began dusting her kimono off.

"But I am a human that guard-san said I cannot be a princess."

The two boys made faces at each other. "Well Sesshomaru-sama never stopped us from calling you that before."

Rin thought about it then shrugged flicking a few random strands of grass from her ponytail.

"It does not upset Sesshomaru-sama so I guess it's okay." The boys clapped again like two seals performing at the circus. Rin shook her head amused, helping the first boy to his feet.

"What were you saying?"

The second boy with cream-colored hair grinned and waved his arms wildly. "Oh, are you staying to play with us Princess Rin, Sesshomaru-sama is about to leave."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Jaken-sama did not come to get me, I don't know." She whimpered. The boys shifted warily seeing her eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Well milord should be back soon he's just going to find a mate" The brown haired boy waved a hand nonchalantly. The three children stared at each other a very long moment.

"Eh!" Rin squeaked.

"My lord is going to find a mate but he hates the very pretty ladies that hang on him, I don't think he would like that." Rin began to flail wildly and the two boys quickly tried to calm their human friend. "What if she does not like me, will milord send me away, Oh no!" Rin froze and stared wide eyed at nothing.

The pale haired boy jabbed his demon friend in the arm with a clawed finger drawing a whimper from the younger male.

"That's not what the servants said, he just wasn't listening." A glare passed between the two boys before they looked back to Rin.

"They said he is just beginning his season."

Rin blinked at the boys, rubbing her cheeks as if they were numb.

"Season? Like when his eyes turn colors and milord is really really grumpy?" Both boys nodded seeing their friend was quickly calming down. Rin stared off into space a long moment before nodding. "Oh then he will be back in a week or so. Maybe milord will find a mate this time?"

Rin crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "I want to help milord find a mate so that he can be very happy." The boys raised eyebrows in unison; they shot each other a glance both wondering if all humans were as strange as their Princess Rin was.

One opened his mouth to speak but Rin continued, "I have decided to help milord find a mate, even if he has to send me away." She nodded shakily but the determination in her eyes made the boys wary to argue with her.

"Rin-sama, I don't think Sesshomaru-sama will send you away." Rin looked at them hopefully.

They grinned reassuringly and she smiled back. "Let's go say goodbye to Sesshomaru-sama"

Rin scampered off and they followed, "Hey princess, what's a season, I asked my kaa-san but she said she wouldn't tell me now." Rin paused and looked at them confused. "I don't know I just know everybody gets grumpy when they have theirs and they act kind of strange"

Both boys pouted and Rin tilted her head in confusion, "Why did you ask me?"

They shrugged in unison "cause your older, so I thought the grownups would have told you by now, I have to wait a few years to learn" the brown haired child griped in a low voice.

Rin smiled brightly, "Maybe I'll ask someone later, we gotta go catch Sesshomaru-sama before he leaves," she reminded them before taking off at a brisk pace across the court yard. The pale haired boy pulled out a sac and waved it in Rin's face as they jogged.

"Do you want some when we go to play later?"

The brown haired boy gasped and raised a hand, "I want some," he cried. The pale haired boy sneered at his fellow Inu pup. "No, I asked Princess" The brown haired child glared at the older boy.

Rin shook her head at them, "I guess, what is it?"

He pulled out a small wedge about the size of her finger. Rin eyed the item in her hand, it was brown and dried like some type of fruit.

"It's a blood peach, they're so good" he gushed excitedly.

Rin didn't even bat an eyelash at the name; she had heard stranger names for food and had eaten much worse than a little wedge named after one of her favorite fruits and blood. In fact she had eaten some strange food called Eyan and had promptly gotten sick for almost two months.

Her lord had nearly killed someone when he found out but afterward he had simply watched her closely to make sure she didn't get sick again. Of course, that didn't stop the servants from sneaking her Eyan now that they knew she could eat it. They were always so gleeful and fascinated when they wanted to feed her. She found it strange, but then again, she wasn't a youkai.

She popped the peach wedge into her mouth and smiled brightly, juicy flavor that attacking her senses.

"That is good, I want some as long as you share with him too." She pointed to their scowling companion. After a long moment of thought, the pale haired boy passed a fruit wedge on to the other pup. Rin grinned and turned forward determined to meet her master before he took off for the week.

XXXXXXX

A yawn interrupted the peaceful silence of the room. Stretching stiffly her hand met with the low wooden table with a loud clatter. Stifling a hiss, she quickly pulled her hand back toward her face. Whimpering, she rubbed her hand against the quickly bruising skin.

Irritated but awake, she yawned again and looked around her dark room with foggy eyes. The door opened and she groaned as sunlight from the halls met her sensitive eyes.

The scuttle of feet was heard and then something soft, warm, and a little too heavy to be flying at her, landed on her head. She yelped in surprise and Shippou tumbled over her laughing.

"I still got you kaa-san, you slept so late today." He pulled himself up and sat before his scowling mother.

"Kit, why did you jump on my head?"

Shippou shrugged, "because, I wanted to wake you up if you were still asleep."

Kagome blinked at him, his hair was down and damp after his bath. It was a rare sight to see the kit with his hair free but he was a rather cute little thing when it was down, so she didn't have complaints. She would only walk away from this encounter with material to tease the kit with later. Not that he wasn't ridiculously adorable when he had his hair up in the usual ponytail, but she didn't want to give up the opportunity.

Kagome smiled and ran a hand through his hair "I'm up now; I see the temple maidens gave you a bath and fed you already." Bits of rice clung to his face even as he grinned at her.

Shippou nodded eagerly, "They make awesome rice balls," he chirped. "They let me make my own too." Kagome smiled about to praise him when he pulled out a rice ball wrapped in a piece of cloth. He held it out to her and Kagome blinked wondering where he had hidden it.

It was an awkward looking little rice ball and falling apart around the edges, but it was very well made otherwise.

He blushed looking at her hopefully, she laughed.

She reached toward the door and slid it open awkwardly allowing light to flow in and fill the room. Brushing unkempt hair from her face, she sat up. Kagome eyed the rice ball with a fond smile. She shot a glance at Shippou who refused to meet her gaze.

"Breakfast in bed sounds wonderful. Thank you so much Shippou."

Carefully, so as not to destroy her sons little creation, she took the rice ball in her hands. Being sure to hold the dried seaweed properly, Kagome took a small bite and smiled at the taste. She made short work of the rice ball then rubbed her stomach.

"That was so great, is there anymore?"

Shippou grinned gleefully, "I'll go make more, wait right here Kaa-san" He darted from the room so fast, she was surprised he even thought to pause and open the door before taking off.

Amused, she blinked at the slightly opened door, and then looked out toward the garden. The sun was just rising over the roof of the temple. She ran a hand through her hair absently wondering exactly how long Shippou had been awake.

She pushed her bed sheets off and crawled toward her bag. Absently, Kagome dug through its contents hoping to find something clean to wear. She really needed to do laundry or she would have a big issue soon. Raising a male kit was trouble enough, giving him a reason not to take baths because he didn't have clean clothes was not a pleasant thought.

Blinking sleepily, she found a recently purchased kimono the color of wood. It wasn't silk, in fact, the fabric was very rough, but it was common dress and she didn't want to stand out on such a normal day. She would only be wandering the village and tending the sick should they want her assistance.

There was a sudden loud boom. Kagome paused thinking an explosion had gone off. There wasn't any immediate panick from the temple residents and so she hesitantly continued to dress.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome wiped wild hair from her eyes and glanced at the young woman at her door.

"Hai?" The girl shifted nervously and Kagome tilted her head in confusion, "Is everything okay."

Heavy silence was her answer. Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the shrine maiden.

"Despite the fact I'm Miko, I can't read minds." Kagome sighed, her reprimanding tone startling the girl.

She whimpered what sounded an apology with some title she probably thought would please Kagome. A bored stare was all the girl needed to realize she had better continue explaining the reason for her visit.

"I was told to warn you a youkai was close to the village, it only seems to be destroying the forest nearby. The villagers are frightened," the girl paused uncertainly.

"Would you please help ward off the youkai, there are no Miko's in our village and," she went quiet again.

Intrigued, she closed her eyes and searched for the aura of a violent youkai. Not seconds later, her body shook and her eyes shot open in shock. Shippou appeared in the doorway with three crudely made rice balls and blinked at the two women.

Kagome recognized this aura, but it was so twisted and violent with agony, she almost hadn't. She stood quickly, the shrine maiden fell back startled.

For the first time in a month, Kagome's eyes were burning with fierce emotions, the most dominant being disbelief and fear.

"Get me a set of bow and arrows, I need a long range weapon," she barked.

The girl nodded frantically and ran to obey. Kagome looked at Shippou who was stared at her bewildered. She was frightened, but Shippou didn't need to worry about such things.

She smiled at the Kit.

"Are those mine?" Shippou nodded slowly. Ginning widely she took two and ate them quickly. Shippou's smile returned full blast and she chuckled.

"Shippou I need to get dressed and go take care of an issue but I'll be back. You stay here and wait for me." She said with a confident smile, even as her stomach did back flips.

Shippou scowled, "But Kaa-san-"

Kagome shook her head, "I need you to stay Shippou. This next confrontation could get nasty." He looked disappointed and more than just a little angry, but he nodded.

Kagome dug quickly though her clothes. Frustrated, she dumped a pile of clothes down on the floor and sat looking around her bleak living quarters.

"Where are my pant's outfits?" she whined quietly. She pressed her lips together and squinted in thought.

"Kaa-san the shrine maidens took them this morning, some of them needed mending," he informed her with a wary stare.

Kagome groaned but nodded in acceptance. "Thank you for telling me Shippou." Her eyes shifted over her clothing before she pulled out the Kimono she had worn yesterday. She had only worn it once this week and it allowed for freedom of movement, something she sorely needed at this moment, and something her cleaner kimono sorely lacked.

The youki spiked again and Kagome frowned at nothing as she dressed.

"What is going on?" She thought aloud.

Ready to go, she stood and opened the door just as a shrine maiden ran up with a bow and arrows in hand. Kagome looked at Shippou who stood, fuming, holding the remaining rice ball. Kagome took the last rice ball and shoved it in her mouth. Shippou blinked stunned and that stupid smile quickly returned. She bent down and kissed his head before turning back to the shrine maiden.

Kagome pulled the items over her shoulder and started down the hall, everyone followed. "Milady, do you need help." Kagome glanced back to see a small group of the young shrine maidens had gathered to follow her from the temple.

"No you all stay here, some of you can go and tell the villagers to stay away from the area where the youkai is." They nodded looking grim but determined. Kagome almost laughed but the situation called for seriousness. "I'll be back as soon as I find out what's happening," she promised. They nodded again before watching her race from the shrine.

Shippou huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before stomping back to the room he shared with his kaa-san. "I can't protect Kaa-san if she starts running around like baka-yasha" he griped angrily. Despite the situation, the shrine maidens giggled at the fuming kit.

XXXXXX

Kagome balanced herself on the tree as she took in the damaged area. She could still sense her opponent nearby, but she had thought it a better idea to check out the damage he had wrought in his rage. At that moment, she was very sure she wouldn't leave this up and coming confrontation with all her limbs.

The forest, once a lush green and thick as a blanket in this particular area, now resembled a small field littered with debris. It honestly looked like an earth quake had hit the area, and if not an earthquake some strange natural disaster would fit the frame perfectly. Every tree in that small area, had been ripped up by its roots, shredded, or melted in some kind of way.

She blinked a few times taking in the destruction. Frowning, she brought a hand to her face to ward off the strong scent of acid. The area was still sizzling and smoking; the smell was as if she were standing over a sulfur vent. The crashing in the distance suddenly stopped. She looked in time to see the very top of one of the forest's biggest trees topple over with an ear splitting crash before everything was eerily quiet. She remained unmoving, perched on her tree waiting for the crashing to start again.

"Maybe he passed out or something," she murmured hopefully. She highly doubted it, but it was a reassuring thought.

Finally, she took off in the direction of the violent aura.

Her opponent wasn't hard to find at all. He looked comfortable, relaxed and undisturbed; sitting leaned against the tree he had just knocked over, seemingly asleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she murmured in awe.

XXXXXXXX

He had really passed out. She paused in a nearby tree to look down at him. He wasn't bleeding or anything, though he was sweating. She chalked that up to his little workout before he had ended up unconscious, propped against the tree.

There was no outward sign to tell her what had set the youkai lord off, and it made her uncomfortable.

His aura had calmed considerably and she was tempted to brush his actions off as a temper tantrum and leave him alone. It wasn't as if he had hurt anyone, he had just destroyed the forest.

'And it would totally be my luck if a tree spirit dropped a tree branch on me or something for thinking that,' she thought amused.

She turned to head back to the village when a sound made her pause. She glanced back at the tree to find the youkai lord gone. Kagome paled and turned around again in time to throw her hands up and block a foot that would have broken her neck had it connected.

With a shriek, she flew back through the trees and to the ground inches from where the youkai lord had been sitting. She sat up ignoring her aching back and looked up at her attacker. Sesshomaru stood in the tree where she had just been, staring down at her, his eyes red and slitted purple.

His aura slammed down on her and she gagged, tainted youki wrapped around her snatching her breath away.

Kagome rolled over gasping for breath as reflexive tears spilled from her eyes. This was a youkai lord's aura. She realized with startling clarity that he had never gone all out on her and her friends. His aura was crippling and yet, they had been spared this psychological torture. She climbed to her feet shakily, and he moved.

Kagome glanced back and a whimper tore from her throat when she caught a glimpse of his white clothes before she was sent flying into the mammoth of a tree he had downed. She hit the tree. Her body flipped over the body of wood and slid over its massive form to land on its unoccupied side.

Kagome collapsed awkwardly to the ground trembling and gasping in pain. She was scared out of her mind. This was not the way she had thought she would die; being kicked around like a rag doll by an insane youkai lord. Then again, those who knew her would agree it was just as likely as her actually finishing the Shikon Jewel sometime in the next year. Likely, but no one was betting money on it.

"Damn it, move Kagome, he's going to kill you." She whispered to herself as she pulled her face from the ground.

She looked to her side when she heard footsteps. The sound echoed in her ears as if he were beating on a door instead of walking with that cat like grace that made her shiver in fear. A familiar brown boot fell in her line of sight. She shook, biting down bile that fought to rise from her throat. A shriek echoed in the forest as she was yanked up by her hair. In seconds, she found her face inches from his. Blue eyes stared into intense red and purple orbs.

Nothing happened. They simply stood staring at each other breathing in each other's scent. To Kagome, Sesshomaru smelled like the sulfar scent his acid gave off, sweat, and faintly of freshly cut wood.

She hissed suddenly, enraged by his treatment. She put a hand to his chest to shove him away but when he didn't budge, she prepared to blast him with her pure energy. Before she could really finish gathering the necessary energy, he finally reacted. He sniffed at her and seemed displeased by what met his nose.

He yanked her head back and she cried out stumbling in whatever direction he decided to yank her. The youkai lord literally shook her out like a wet rag. When she was crying and angry enough to fight he stopped, confusing and enraging her even more. He sniffed again and still seemed displeased but he visibly shrugged it off. He pulled her back close to his body and pulled her head back making her glare at the sky as he eyed her exposed throat. Kagome tensed and shook when something rough and wet lapped across her throat and finally against the racing vein just under her skin.

'Oh god, is Sesshomaru a human eater. He's going to rip my throat out!' Her mind sobbed in unrestrained fear.

"Like hell I'm letting you eat me!" she hissed.

Her hand was surrounded in yellow energy, and before he could react she slammed a fist into his chest and shattered his armor. He yanked her forward as he was sent flying into a tree. Kagome found herself sprawled out across the ground, her scalp stinging where his hand had been yanked forcefully from her hair. She scrambled to her feet and rushed the dazed youkai lord, her hand still glowing.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he tilted his head in time to keep from having his brains splattered across tree bark. Kagome hissed when her hand pierced through the tree bark as if it were Styrofoam. She yanked her fist free and swiped at him with her human nails covered in energy. Sesshomaru was able to slip away before she could harm him. He stood, the rest of his armor falling away from his body as he glided away from the attack.

With a shout, she raced after Sesshomaru yanking her monk's staff from its place around her neck. It grew to its full size and Sesshomaru's red eyes flashed violently. His claws met with the barrier and wards imbedded in the staff. It burned his hand but he could deal with a few burns easily, his head missing was a very different matter.

The youkai lord fought Kagome frantically. Crazed in her fear, mad as all hell, and fighting for her life, made her a vicious opponent. She swiped at him with the pointed tip found on the top of her staff. She was still in mid swing and could not fight him off. He tackled her and they both went flying head over heel across the clearing. A kick mid-tumble sent Sesshomaru flying through the air. He was able to turn and land awkwardly on his feet a hand where her small foot had connected.

She flipped to her feet and twirled the staff expertly. Her eyes narrowed and she gave a grin that promised she would have his blood splattered across the clearing soon enough. He leapt at her, and whipping out his poison whip, they danced.

She blocked each attack smoothly, slowly moving in closer to land a blow. She had lost her bow in the first few exchanged hits and the arrows had been dropped seeing as they were useless without the bow. She had never gotten around to finding the bow Jiji had mentioned was present in her demon staff, she probably never would.

Kagome rushed in under his whip, ignoring it as it smacked into her side, and swung at him. His whip vanished and his talons moved to stop the enchanted staff. He grabbed it and she gave a yell and tried to yank it free. Seeing the action was futile, she swung at his side with a yellow fist.

Sesshomaru jumped back to avoid the blow that he now knew could pass through his flesh quite as easily as it had that tree. Her fist clipped his side leaving charred skin and silk. He landed, a hand flying to his mouth to stop the bit of blood that flowed from his lips.

He was occupied, and she had her staff free again. She charged at him and he only had enough time to duck before the staff nearly took his head off again. She landed neatly and he turned so quickly fear raced through her.

He snatched her staff and threw it.

She screamed and tried to run.

He caught her and she fought frantically in a blind panic. It took less than 30 seconds for her to turn on him in her fight for freedom. She lunged at his throat and her nails dug into his skin.

A snarl tore from his lips as he stumbled back from the force of her lunge. His nails dug into her sides as he tried to shove her off. She ignored the wounds completely oblivious to the fact that she should have lay dead at his feet minutes ago.

The energy around her hands flickered violently before completely fading. With a sob of frustration and fear she tried to call her energy forth again, sparks of red jumped off her skin shocking her. With a yelp of pain, she released Sesshomaru's neck. He caught her wrist and she fought frantically looking at him wide eyed.

Kagome kicked at him and his face twisted into a frown of confusion.

She tried to call on her powers again; he sensed the attempt and quickly released one of her wrist. He was too stubborn to let his hard fought victory get away so he was willing to deal with the burn on one hand. Much to both of their surprise, her powers didn't react, but red sparks of youki jumped from her skin instead of pure energy.

She let out an inhuman cry and lunged for him, determined to fight until her last breath. Some part of him was stunned senseless when her teeth clamped down on his neck and drew blood. Wide eyed he fell back as his own blood splattered across his cheek.

He wanted to get her off but not kill her, especially after the pains he had taken to fight and weaken her. That didn't seem to matter much because each gulp of blood made her barely present youki, that had intrigued him and drawn him to fight her in the first place, that much stronger. Soon their two energies, the youki now made hers and his own, were fighting and swirling in a dance. Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily faded gold as he won the fight with his beast and pushed it back. He watched the two swirling energies in awe before his beast surged to the front of his mind again to complete its task.

Sesshomaru was not surprised when he was shoved back into the recesses of his own mind; this was simply how it was. He couldn't hope to have control the first 24 hours of his heat after coming in contact with a female willing to fight for the right to mate with him, and yet the blood loss had given him the privilege for a few scant seconds.

Still, he was going to bleed to death and the female was absorbing his power. With a roar, he threw her off and brought a hand to his neck to stifle the flow of blood.

She yelped as she was sent flying. Kagome bounced on the ground once before tumbling down a slope. With a soft growl, he stood and made his way to the drop he hadn't realized was there. She lay at its base, conscious but dazed.

She blinked up at him lazily. Her eyes began to widen in fear as she gained her bearings. Her arm shot up and before she could even thing to do something he landed on her straddling her stomach. Kagome gasped, the wind effectively knocked out of her. She sputtered and brought a hand up determined to call her powers forth.

He quickly snatched both her arms together and pinned them above her head. She wailed her eyes blood red and her face streaked with tears. She bucked under him frantically but he was having none of that. He had won this battle and she would submit.

He snarled, the sound so loud it echoed for miles in the forest.

Kagome froze. She knew that tone, it was a warning from a very pissed off male. That was one of the first things she'd learned while under Jiji's tutelage, more so when she disobeyed his instructions and did what she wanted, and it often got her hurt.

Her moment of shock was enough for him to quickly decide what he wanted. He pushed her hands further over her head and shrugged his mokomoko off his shoulder. She stiffened as the white appendage gained a mind of its own and slithered up to bind her hands tightly.

She began to kick and scream her eyes blazing in anger, lemon spice assaulting his senses. No matter what she did, she couldn't get free, but that in no way stopped her.

Sesshomaru eased off her to sit between her legs. She smelled of blood and pain. He couldn't let the foolish female die, not while he had a use for her.

A clawed hand gripped her thigh and she hissed at him kicking madly. He grabbed the offending limb and licked at the underside of her calf muscle. She blinked, her fight immediately halting. He nipped at the skin pulled taught over developed muscle teasingly, taking in her expression with only half his attention.

She seemed confused as he licked his way down to her thigh. Kagome squirmed beneath him releasing bewildered whimpers. He nipped at her thigh drawing blood and she twisted to get away. The youkai lord only pressed a hand to her stomach to hold her still. Kagome stared at him in outrage and, amazingly, curiosity. Sesshomaru licked the bite wound closed moving further up her thigh.

Sesshomaru ran a hand up her thigh taking in the pale flesh. He shoved the kimono up to bunch around her hips. She stiffened but sat quietly watching him. He had a one-track mind as he moved toward her underwear. Such a thin cloth tied at the hips was almost amusing and he made his thoughts very apparent when he purred his lips curling slightly.

"S-shomaruu" her voice was deep and slurred as if she had somehow gotten hold of too much sake. His attention to her undergarments made her more than self-conscious and she began to hiss at him. He realized this and so he moved on to her sash instead, giving her time, and tugged it off her form.

"S-seeshomaroo!" her slur did not bother him but he wondered how she could speak, it was the first time he had met a female with their eyes that deep a red who could speak in such a mindset. She looked up, confused and frightened, her now red eyes swirling with blue as she fought for some semblance of intelligent thought.

She was breathing heavily now though, bordering on madness, he couldn't have that. A panicked female would refuse him and he would not force himself on her. He needed to calm her or a potential partner would be lost and he would be left to his own devices during his time of heat.

The red was fading to a deep purple and that purple worked frantically to force back the red. She tugged trying to free her wrist only to find she couldn't lift her arms let alone tug free. She glanced at the white thing, she had always assumed was his tail, that had her restrained.

He gazed down at her stomach a long moment watching as bit of youki danced across her skin before vanishing. It was in her blood. He could smell it and it made him all the more interested in this girl who smelled of humans but, had youki, thus in his mind she could only be demon. Unable to help himself he leaned forward and ran his tounge across the skin above her belly button.

She gasped, frightened, "Sesshomaru!"

The youkai lord would not be deterred, and that became apparent to her hazy mind as he licked his way across her stomach to the bleeding wounds. He immediately went for the burn he had left in her side. With a shriek of pain, she began to struggle again as he lapped lazily at the wound, cleaning it and destroying his poison he had used against her.

"Sesshomaru" she pleaded yanking frantically at the strange furry appendage he used to hold her to his liking.

"Sesshomaru-sama what are you doing! Please answer me!"

She didn't know what to do. It didn't help that he was licking her wounds as if she were some dog he was trying to comfort. She was human and that only made everything, and she meant everything, hurt worse.

Her skin felt like someone was jabbing her all over with icicles. Her nose and eyes were burning, her ears roaring with the sound of her own blood, distant sounds she didn't recognize, and the quickly building panic in her mind. Her body however, was humming in delight. She didn't know why and she had very vague memories of how she had ended up in this, outrageous situation. Even worse, said memories were colored in a deep red and she highly doubted they were her own.

Sesshomaru was making his way back toward her stomach and taking his good old time about it. She snarled demanding he at least tell her why he was molesting her. Kagome was delighted when the youkai lord looked up lazily his lips bloody.

She blinked at him taking in his red eyes. She realized belatedly that she could see red around the edges of her own vision. There was a sharp pain against her hip followed by a pop. She gasped in disbelief when Sesshomaru lifted her ripped silk panties; the same panties she had slaved and worked hard create after working to earn money to pay for the silk, and then spent hours working to make them just perfect.

He eyed the fabric and sniffed at her underwear curiously. Kagome literally saw red rush into her vision as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You hentai, you fuckin- you ripped my panties. I'll hang you up by your balls, I swear on your life you bastard!"

He glanced at her and with the flick of his wrist tossed the underwear aside like the trash they now were. He crawled over her and pressed his lips to hers, determined to make her shut up. Kagome screamed into the kiss bucking angrily.

He held her in the kiss against her will his thigh pressed between her legs as he struggled to hold her down. Her movements became lethargic after a few moments of fighting without air. In a spark of desperation, she bit his lip, receiving another dose of his blood and her own with sweet hints of poison. He hissed and pulled back as she gasped for breath, the fight leaving her as air was returned to her starved lungs.

He shifted and found the silk of his pants clinging to his thigh. He tugged absently at the fabric and found it wet. Wiping his hand across the wet silk, he brought his hand to his face and sniffed. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome who had suddenly gained enough strength to snarl.

Did she not realize what she had done to his leg?

She panted for breath her face flushed and angry. He highly doubted she didn't feel something but she did seem determined to skillfully ignore what her body was telling her. He reached between them and rubbed his finger between slick folds. She bucked against his hand before she could stop herself. He brought liquid-covered hand up rubbing it between his fingers right in her line of sight.

She flushed and bared blunt teeth at him determined to cover her shock and shame with anger. Kagome could not move, and her body was against her. He was going to make her see the error of denying her body what it wanted, at least until he was satisfied.

His fingers found their way between her legs again stroking the folds of skin experimentally. Her body arched, locked up, before giving a long shudder. It wasn't long before he was focusing solely on the sensitive nub that made her eyes rolled in bliss against her will. Long nimble fingers rubbed quickly against the sensitive flesh and she hissed pressing her legs together tightly. He was only encouraged.

"Sesshomaru stop, w-what's wrong with you," Kagome asked helplessly. He obviously wasn't listening.

'I need to stop this, he's not in his right mind' she thought frantically, relieved to find herself in a logical mindset.

She tried to call her powers. Her skin glowed making Sesshomaru pause. Kagome gave a gasp as a jolt of pain shot through her body followed by sparks of red youki to suppress her miko powers.

Kagome hissed and tried again only for her own powers to shock her. She whimpered in confusion and fear.

'My powers, what is going on?' she thought frantically. Sesshomaru seemed to have sensed her distress because he backed off a bit. Kagome hissed quietly suddenly, unwilling to fight as Sesshomaru lapped her neck a few times to sooth her but continued working over time between her thighs.

Kagome gave a sharp gasp her vision flickering and her hips jerking up to meet his hand before she could gain control of herself again.

"You bastard what is wrong with you. Do you want to kill me or fuck me" she spat.

He snorted and she realized in outrage that he could understand her but he was choosing not to respond. It completely and conveniently slipped her mind that demons in such a state of mind couldn't really talk.

"Sssho-" he kissed her silencing her protests. She gave a muffled scream of outrage. He bit her lip drawing blood, a repayment for her doing the same to him earlier. She yanked at her restraints angrily. The youki that had been passed on to her, leapt to the surface, and lashed out against him.

It smacked into his shoulder burning him and then into his arm. He shrugged the horai top off and tossed its tattered remains aside, his burns could be taken care of later. He was much stronger than she was, and it showed when he easily pushed her youki back for his own safety. Sesshomaru covered his mouth with her own and slid his tongue into her mouth, giving her something else to focus on while he slid a finger in her.

She yelped into their kiss, but was quickly fighting him off again. He growled his pleasure, the rumble traveling through her pinned form. She arched without thinking, pressing her breast to his bare chest. He added another finger and she only hissed to let him know her displeasure. Another finger only made her gasp for breath.

He was quickly winning the fight against her. She began to lose the strength to ignore the pleasure racing through her and his fingers worked pushed her dangerously close to the edge. She was gasping into the kiss now, whimpering. Her hips moved with his hand. She was a challenge even in the act of mating; for that, he praised her lavishly kissing and licking her neck.

She kicked at the ground her body suddenly beginning to tense up. Her eyes rolled back as hoarse cry spilled from her lips.

Sudden pain shot through her almost immediately killing her intense pleasure. She blinked panting and gasping heavily. Her throat was hurting, her ears ringing, and a hand free, digging blunt nails into the pale skin of Sesshomaru's shoulder.

She vaguely realized she had screamed and area between her legs was throbbing painfully. Freedom had more meaning now, and so she looked toward her still trapped wrist. She slid her free arm from her kimono sleeve and reached for the bruised limb. The Mokomoko had tightened around her still trapped wrist; she quickly realized she wasn't getting free without Sesshomaru's permission.

Blinking blearily, she turned a glare on him. He paid her no mind and was instead staring in-between them. His pants having mysteriously vanished, he held her hips up and pressed firmly to his own, while her legs lay draped over his arms. He shifted against her and Kagome groaned in pain and let her head fall back in disbelief and exhaustion.

Sesshomaru leaned forward testing the position. Pressing her legs to her chest, she groaned again when pain shot through her being. He sucked at her lip, she might have thought it an apology had her partner been anyone else, and shifted his hips forward with hers. She hissed in pain but he kept moving.

He had set a steady pace in her when she finally found the state of mind to speak!

"Damnit, why me" she breathed. He pressed his lips to hers in a spare moment having learned early on that she liked to kiss. She broke away and she arched with a groan, licking her swollen lips. He scrapped his fangs across her throat, not caring that he drew thin lines of blood.

"When you're back to normal," she breathed in his ear, her body humming and twisting with strange sensations that sent her mind to cloud nine, "I'm going to cut your balls off. Damn Inu and their instincts" she gave a groan when he gave a few well-timed rolls of his hips. She knew now what was wrong with the youkai lord, but couldn't bring herself to be angry when he was doing such wonderful things with his tongue and hips.

"If you want to kill me after this you-" He snorted again before pressing her legs as far back as they would go and grinding into her a good few minutes. She screamed in surprise, pressing a hand to his chest to stop him, slow him down, beg him not to go so deep. Her hand to his chest only seemed to encourage him so she tried dragging her nails across his skin.

He growled, she wanted to fight? He leaned in closer and she gasped breathlessly as she was left with little air and Sesshomaru was positioning himself to make it worse. She knew enough about sex to guess exactly what he was doing. "Wait! Don't you dare you asshole." Her protests became a wail when Sesshomaru finally had set himself up and was driving into her much deeper than before. Kagome's vision swirled and the lack of air was not helping things she closed her eyes and rode out the sensations, knowing she wouldn't be screaming at anyone unless she wanted to pass out. They groaned together lost in mindless pleasure before he backed off dropping her legs and allowing her more air.

He got what he wanted though. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he was quick to reward her. Kagome hissed sharply when he took a peaked breast in his mouth sucking on the neglected flesh. She groaned in bliss lacing her fingers in his hair as they moved.

His tongue found the space between her breasts. She lifted her head to see what he was doing now. "I-I think I should just give up." she rasped lacing a hand in his white hair. He purred his delight and Kagome only dropped her head back to the ground and let him continue.

"Sesshomuroo" her vision was going red again. "Inu and their instinks…" she grumbled stumbling over her words. She pulled him close and locked her lips with his; they pulled apart for air minutes later.

"I hate you."

She felt his grin against her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	13. Bastard, you are now Fluffy

Chapter 13: Wandering: Bastard, you are now Fluffy.

Disclaimer: Believe me, if i owned the show, Fluffy would definately be used in the show to piss Sesshomaru off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaa-san?"

Kagome shook her head. Blinking lethargically, she looked down at the little fur ball clinging to her leg.

Shippou scowled up at her.

"Kaa-san, where are you going?" He demanded.

Kagome paused a moment her jaw working uselessly as she fought to gather her thoughts.

"What?"

She sounded rather lost and Shippou obviously took her response as sarcasm. His face twisted into an angry pout.

"You're leaving the temple. I'm going with you, right?" He growled.

Kagome finally looked around, taking in her surroundings. She stood half a foot from the edge of the temple stairs and had been spared from taking a rather nasty fall in her unaware state.

Immediately, she stepped back from the stairs with a nervous flinch.

"What was I doing again," She asked quietly, shifting her weight back and forth warily.

"I don't know you didn't tell me, and you were going to leave me again," he fumed.

Kagome glanced down at the fox child clinging to her leg. "Shippou, I'm not leaving you," she promised.

"You don't know that," he huffed, squinting up at her.

"I think I do," she replied, frowning at her son.

"Kaa-san!" He shot her an accusing scowl.

Kagome cringed, "That was a one time thing. You know I would tell you if I was going to vanish like that. I didn't plan on 'that' happening, ok?"

She ran a hand down her face in exasperation as Shippou stared up at her, frowning deeply.

"Kaa-san, you should rest today," he said after a long moment of contemplation.

"I have too much to do, Shippou."

He gave a snort that sounded strangely amused. "Well, I think it will be kind of weird if you work in your sleeping clothes."

Confusion flickered across her face before she looked down taking in her state of dress. Tugging at the sleeves of her simple green yukata, she let her head drop back as she groaned in dismay. Shippou shook his head and pulled at the hem of her robes intent on leading her back toward the room. She followed after the kit, grumbling to herself.

"Are you okay, kaa-san? You've been out of it since you got back." Kagome only huffed childishly.

"I'm fine Shippou I just-"

A yelp echoed through the halls. Shippou spun around in surprise as Kagome stumbled away from a wall, a hand over her face to sooth her abused nose.

Her face flushed in embarrassment. She looked to Shippou who stood staring at her wide eyed, face frozen in a silent gasp of shock.

"Kaa-san-"

"Don't say anything Shippou," she said sternly before storming past.

Shippou nodded meekly at her passing form before trailing after her. As promised, he didn't comment and only made sure she got back to the room safely.

Bewildered, but not willing to aggravate his mother at that moment, he shuffled across the room and slid the door open wide enough for her to step through should she so choose. After another glance at her, he went to sit on the porch and stare off at nothing. He made sure to peek back at her every few moments. She was hidden in dark shadows that shouldn't have been possible seeing as the sun always directed lovely beams of light right into their dwelling at this time of day.

Kagome sat on her unmade futon, not having bothered to roll it up, and put it away. She hadn't even thought to throw the sheets across her bedding to make it even appear half-decent in her haste to leave the temple for reasons she didn't even know. She faced the wall and stared at nothing for a long moment.

For almost half an hour the air was heavy and the quickly warming day made it all the more stifling and the air hardly breathable. Everything smelled of food and the musk of the garden, making a strange but homey aroma that even Shippou had no problem with.

Shippou glanced back at his mother. She scratched her head and then stared at the wall as if pondering the origin of the universe, eyes glazed over and expression blank.

With a sigh, he looked away again. As long as she didn't go vanishing for another few days or throwing herself off old temple steps, he was fine.

He shook his head in dismay at the thought.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

Shippou jumped and looked back at his mother. She buried her face in her hands twisting her torso back in forth in some strange rocking motion. Kagome moaned to herself a few moments and Shippou whimpered, frightened and confused by her sudden shift in mood. Kagome looked up instantly at the strangled sound. She opened her arms to him and he came forward hesitantly.

When he was safe in her arms, she held him close and continued to rock, nuzzling her cheek into his bright orange hair.

He was her everything and a great comfort right then.

"Kaa-san?" He called quietly.

"I'm fine Shippou, just confused," she murmured as her rocking calmed to a lulling sway.

Shippou was silent in thought a long moment before he wiggled for a little room in her arms. She loosened her grip and he allowed himself to nuzzle her cheek in a comforting manner. Kagome hummed happily and used her cheek to return the gesture. Human or demon, it was a universally understood gesture, no matter how much humans denied it, and she sorely needed the comfort.

Shippou sat quietly in her arms watching as she rocked herself into a calming trance and her gaze became distant. He wanted to let her be, he really did. She was calm for the first time in days. She'd been having sudden mood swings he hadn't seen since her time with Inuyasha; going from calm, to bubbly, then strait to as low on the meter as you could get without being labeled suicidal.

The problem was she needed help. Something had happened during her short 'vacation' in the wilderness and he couldn't help her unless she told him what had happened. Well, it wasn't as if he could help her very much, he was only a kit and she would only tell him so much. Still he could find another female to talk to Kagome.

He blinked thoughtfully as her eyes slid closed drowsily. Maybe the head of the shrine would be a good choice. The old witch drooled over Kagome enough. He figured she could offer some good advice since she was old and wrinkled like Kaede-baba, and Kaede always knew what to do.

He had an excellent chance to get his questions answered while she was off frolicking in her mind somewhere and so he needed to take this chance. Licking his lips in anticipation he reached up and pet her cheek. She grunted her eyes fluttering open.

Shippou nodded to himself and decided it was best to get strait to the point.

"Kaa-san, what happened those three days you were missing?"

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she lay there letting her thoughts fall into place; the battle, trying to run, intense pain then pleasure…

There was only one thing she could think to say when her memories returned to her that, in her mind, sounded strangely appropriate.

"Well… fuck."

She turned her head to look around her. It was dark and everything appeared as one giant conglomerate of colors. It took a moment but the dark color slowly became a mix of different shades and finally, she could make out the dark shapes of trees and the night sky.

Her vision did a strange dance showing her tripled blurs of everything her gaze landed on. She groaned quietly before blinking a few times to clear the haze. Immediately, she looked to the brightest thing in sight, which turned out to be the fire she lay not far from. She took a moment, taking deep slow breaths, before she let her gaze drift to the other bright splash of color in an otherwise dark themed space. White hair and pale skin appeared a strange mix of warm orange and blue.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, sat silently staring at her with the strangest expression on his face. He looked calm and yet she was sure there were other expressions there she didn't have the experience and familiarity with him to notice. For some reason, at that moment, she imagined herself getting her heart ripped out by a dream like Sesshomaru, wearing that same expression.

He was still very naked but he sat at her hip watching her with cold eyes rimmed in red. He wasn't completely back to himself, but he had more common sense than was within reach for him earlier.

She briefly wondered if he wanted to kill her, and through fleeting bits of fear, she wondered why he was sitting so close. What'd happened between them couldn't have been normal, at least to her it wasn't. Yet there he was, by her side, having started a fire, having not moved to rip her arm off as she'd expected.

They stared at each other, both trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere and the plethora of questions that would make everything…right again, so they could forget and never mention this again.

Kagome was the first to speak, her voice a dry whisper.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru turned away to look at the fire. He shifted slightly where he sat and Kagome had the sudden notion that he was uncomfortable.

But, if he was so uncomfortable why didn't he move away. Better yet, why was he even there with her.

"Heat."

That was all he needed to say to make Kagome want to smack herself.

Inu-youkai had a heat three times a year. Of course, because fate obviously hated her with a passion, she had somehow stumbled upon Sesshomaru in the middle of his. All monks and miko's knew to run away as fast as possible when you found a youkai in heat because that youkai became even more dangerous than usual. This brought her to the question of why she had been spared when any other Miko or Monk would be slaughtered indiscriminately.

She didn't know much else about this phenomenon and Sesshomaru seemed to be in a satisfactory mood so-

"Shouldn't you go after female youkai of your own kind?" She rasped, sliding an arm just under her torso to push herself up. The pain between her legs made her pause and bite back a whimper.

"Any female that can stand and fight against me is worthy to my beast," he answered quietly.

This time Kagome only shook her head in dismay. Of course, she had just stood and fought against a Youkai Lord thinking he was trying to kill her. She somewhat understood the beasts logic, Sesshomaru's aura was crippling but she had still jumped into a fight that hadn't been easy by any sense of the word.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She took a breath cringing when her throat burned something fierce.

"Can I have water?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru shot her a glance and passed her a small wooden bowl. She quickly downed the liquid and sighed in relief setting the bowl aside. They fell into silence again. Sesshomaru perfectly content to let his mind be blissfully blank, Kagome still struggling to make sense of her predicament.

She shot him a coy glance.

"Before we really started fighting you…" Kagome blushed a bit remembering how he had lapped at her neck like, like a dog.

Sesshomaru stared into the fire silently, obviously going through memories that were not quite his, "Invitation to any female willing to take the chance."

Kagome shook her head again.

"Ok, why are you answering my questions? And why are you so, not as intense as usual?" She looked ashamed of her wording but she couldn't think of another way to describe it.

"This Sesshomaru's needs are sated for the moment"

She blushed brightly and fought the urge to say something ignorant.

"This Sesshomaru's beast has gone quiet and so this sesshomaru is content to enjoy the calm of his mind for once."

Kagome nodded, she couldn't imagine having a beast like entity constantly running rampant in her mind.

"Do you mind if I ask a few more questions? I mean, this is a lot for me and I'm confused," He sent her a cold stare but didn't respond.

Kagome sat herself up completely and looked down at the white top she had been laying on. It was dirty and bloody. She felt bad about the shirt, but what could she do?

A breeze blew through the clearing and she covered herself when realized her body was just as naked as the Youkai lord's. Her clothes were on the other side of the camp. She didn't think she could stand so she would have to suck it up.

"Ok, I understand some of your reactions, you were in heat and not in full control, but why did I start having issues like that? Did you poison me?"

Sesshomaru turned on her his amber eyes rimmed in red seeming to glow brighter. Kagome twitched but otherwise stayed still. "You have youki in your blood. You have eaten the flesh of demons."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, her gaze becoming distant. "Yes, I have, Jiji fed it to me to help me along on my travels. I can sometimes go for days without eating."

Sesshomaru nodded absently.

When he spoke again, Kagome jumped and looked at him. "The youki responded to my own that was searching for a female to mate. You had the reactions another female demoness would have had in your situation."

Kagome licked her lips uncertainly. That actually made a lot of sense and gave her another reason to kick Jiji in the face the next time she saw him.

Sesshomaru seemed mildly amused as he continued, "This Sesshomaru's beast saw that the youki in your blood suppressed your miko powers. The youki rushed to the surface to give you proper reactions to deal with your-" he paused a moment shooting her a side glance, "our situation."

Kagome sat silent a long moment and Sesshomaru let her be. They sat almost a half hour before she woke from her stupor and gave a mortified groan.

She lay down the top she had been using as a bed and Sesshomaru decided it was time to ask his own questions.

"Why did you leave your pack?"

Kagome's eyes widened a bit before she looked to the fire in thought.

"Kikyou."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and tossed another handful of twigs into the fire.

Anybody that had any kind of regular contact with the Inu gang knew what that name meant.

"The idiot hanyou has lost his mind," Sesshomaru said after a moment of silence. A sudden sense of déjà vu swept over her, she could distinctly remember having this same conversation with Miroku and Sango a while ago.

"I heard," she mused, sending him a glance.

Kagome glanced at him strangely. Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to make small talk. In fact, she had expected him to kill her when he regained conscious thought.

She tilted her head in consideration. He had mentioned the beast always in his head. Maybe the quiet unnerved him.

She could deal with that. Kagome surprisingly wasn't mad at the youkai lord for what had happened. It was as much her fault as it was his. Her damned curiosity had gotten her into another sticky situation. Besides, she was learning something, like why it was the utmost importance that she avoided youkai in heat from now on. She had youki in her blood and said youki was very effective in suppressing her miko powers when in the presence of a heat-induced male.

That little bit of information explained so much about her behavior during their earlier fight and about things she had been doing long before that.

'By the gods, what have I gotten into?' Her inner thoughts ragged. 'Another fucked up situation Jiji is indirectly a part of,' she thought in dismay. She shook her head, desperate to get away from that topic.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why have I never heard of you destroying the forest like this before?" She motioned to the tree lying innocently on its side just outside of camp.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he turned his piercing gaze on her.

"This Sesshomaru usually has time to search out a female to handle my needs-" Kagome's expression fell when she realized where the conversation was going. "But this time it was necessary to go chase off certain human miko's from my own pack, then take them back to the castle so they need not be worried about again." He inhaled through his nose and looked away "A youkai's heat is not a pleasant experience woman. Parts of the forest would still be standing if not for," he paused eyeing her as if he wanted to bite her face off, "interference."

A hand flew to her mouth and she grimaced. "Sorry," she squeaked.

He snorted.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He didn't look at her nor did he tell her to shut up so she continued, "Why are your eyes still red a little?"

Sesshomaru turned his head slowly to face her. He eyed her a moment and she only blinked at his strange behavior.

"An Inu's heat last 3 days."

Now she knew why he was still with her.

Kagome blushed and an uncomfortable tingle shot up her spine.

She knew how long a heat lasted. Inuyasha had his own version of a heat that consisted of him being grumpier than usual but a lot more willing to let females, mainly herself at first, come close to him for long periods of time. He tended to run away in an argument with her too, which she had found horrifying the first few times. Later in their travels, Inuyasha had started to run off to Kikyou to satisfy his needs and of course, she had stumbled upon them having hot passionate sex more than once during those times.

She couldn't bring herself to get upset about sudden resurfacing memories, she was too horrified by what Sesshomaru, lord of the west had just indirectly suggested to a human girl.

"You've got to be kidding," she murmured in disbelief.

"If this Sesshomaru were 'kidding', as you say, this Sesshomaru would not be here to even hear such a question," he said icily.

He would be long gone?

He was there with her in a camp he had prepared.

He hadn't beheaded her yet.

She was fucked, quite literally.

Kagome glared at him. "What if I decide I don't want to be your little fuck toy for however long this lasts?" She spat.

"Most youkai only take one partner per season, you are not dead and you are powerful enough to fight me while this Sesshomaru is not fully in control. You are the female chosen this time around and that is how it will remain."

"Do I look like I understand, or give a flying fuck about your rules? I'm not an Inu youkai, nor am I youkai. I'm a miko. See if I won't burn it off, you prick."

Sesshomaru was on her in seconds. Kagome blushed violently and looked up at the male pinning her to the ground in shock. "You have no choice. For the next two days you will remain here like you are expected unless you want this Sesshomaru's beast to have a field day in that town nearby, the one you obviously came from."

Kagome swallowed thickly "You wouldn't," she began uncertainly, "You have too much pride."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Too much pride to destroy a lowly human village maybe, too much pride to let my beast run wild _near_ a human village? Not so much."

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror and she snarled, prepared to call her powers forth. Red sparks jumped across her skin and she yelped. Sesshomaru's lips curled in cold amusement.

"Didn't you listen earlier? Your powers are being suppressed by youki as long as you are near a male in season."

Kagome's face looked horror stricken. "As long as a-," she swallowed her disgust, "dominant male is near and in season then the youki in my blood reacts and pushes down my miko powers and makes me react like… a demoness?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, the action somehow appearing graceful. "That is about correct."

Just to amuse himself he was tempted to tell her she had used youki, something no 'pure and noble' miko should be able to use, against him earlier leaving a nice sized burn, now only tender skin, on his shoulder. He knew she would try to attack him and ultimately hurt herself in the process so he refrained. She needed to live for the next two days, provoking a dangerous attack wasn't the way to make that happen.

Sesshomaru grabbed her leg pulling her closer to him. She suddenly wanted to blame everything on him, curse him for taking her virginity, and then being an ass about it afterward.

"Now this Sesshomaru remembers promising to make a certain little Miko pay for her insult against myself," he purred, obviously amused by the whole situation despite his place in the scheme of things.

Kagome's face resembled a frightened doe's at that moment. She very clearly remembered sticking her tongue out then ignoring the youkai lords final question to her a while back.

Kagome sent him a withering glare coupled with an uncertain grin.

"This is certainly not the way this Sesshomaru planned on punishing you, but it will suffice."

Kagome laughed nervously. Sesshomaru, _Sesshomaru,_ fucking lord of the west, wanted to have sex with her, again. The first time was a mutual and very awkward misunderstanding, but he was actually making the conscious decision, lust induced with not much choice if what he'd said about partners was true, but a conscious decision none the less.

"I don't think this is a punishment," she squeaked, obviously failing to come across as confident.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously before going back to being only rimmed in red.

"But it is little Miko. Giving your virginity to your once enemy, then being taken by me over and over again until this Sesshomaru is satisfied. Yes, this punishment will suffice. one of your breast could be cut off as planned before and-"

"My breast! What the fuck kinda weird shit is that?" She bellowed trying to wiggle away. She only succeeded in making Sesshomaru's eyes bleed an even darker red.

He blinked uncaringly before shrugging off her very logical concern for her well-being.

"You don't need it to fight. It was agreed we would work together to kill Naraku. You need to be able to fight, not produce milk, it is your fault for displaying such insolence." Kagome moved to smack him but he caught her wrist and held her as she fought against him.

Well, what could she say to that?

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru!"

His eyes bled red completely and Kagome glared at him defiantly.

She didn't know what made the bastard think she was just going to lay on her back and spread her legs, but he was sorely mistaken. He was going to have to fight for what he wanted and she was going to make sure he fought hard.

She wouldn't lie, he knew exactly what he was doing and she was immensely grateful he did. Overall, her first experience with the opposite sex had been something to brag about. However, he didn't spare manners on her so she couldn't spare him from her bloody thoughts.

With a devious grin, she shot a glance at his amputated arm as plans raced through her mind.

Plan decided, she looked at him and licked her lips eagerly. "Bring it on, Fluffy."

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome blinked lethargically. "Nothing happened."

Shippou sighed in disappointment, ten minutes of waiting for her to emerge from la-la land and she still wouldn't tell him a thing.

Shippou hopped from her arms and she blinked, startled. "I'm gonna ask Chimei to stay with you to make sure your okay. Then I'm gonna go and play or something," he grumbled.

Kagome nodded slowly at Shippou. The kit glanced back once more from the doorway with a strange expression on his face. He closed the door leaving Kagome to blink in surprise. She smiled, amused at the kit's antics. That smile fell after a moment when she returned to more confusing and equally serious thoughts.

"Oh my god!" Her face twisted in horror.

Like lightening, she hopped off her bed and gathered the sheets into a bundle. Satisfied, she threw the bundle down and buried her face in the sheets. Her muffled scream echoed in the room. When she was sure she would pass out if she continued, she stretched out on the floor using the bundle of sheets as a pillow. Blinking black spots from her vision, she took deep breaths as she organized her thoughts.

"I slept with Sesshomaru," she whispered into the darkness of her room.

She lay there staring at nothing in disbelief.

"He's going to kill me the next time we meet. I can't believe I did that to him, but I bet he'll be more respectful to females." She laughed to herself amused.

"I'm still confused though-"

XXXXXXXXX

"You are slow, wench."

Kagome glared up at Sesshomaru. He stood a few feet ahead on a slope. He was leading her somewhere. She was wary to follow but he would have killed her already if that were what he wanted.

She grinned tightly. "How's your stump fluffy?"

His expression fell before going blank. She saw a lot more of his fangs than usual when he spoke, fighting back a snarl, "None of your concern, bitch."

Kagome grinned making sure to lick her canines. "Oh, but I think it is my concern," she purred. His eyes narrowed in anger but she saw the difference, he wasn't hell bent on killing her once his 'duty' to her was done.

"Why are you helping me to the hot springs again?" She asked with a sudden frown.

"It is my duty, the season was three days. That's three days without food for either of us. It is common knowledge that a female is to be protected until she is fed and at proper strength to handle herself."

Kagome snorted.

He was obviously trying to balance out the shame by calling her female, a title that should belong to a demoness. She let him be though, if calling her a female helped him get through the day without cringing in disgust around her, she could let him think what he liked.

"Of course I don't know that," she huffed before forcing herself to climb the hill. They walked on in silence.

Kagome clutched the tattered remains of her kimono around her body for some type of modesty. Sesshomaru simply walked on not caring that his clothes were dirty, bloody, and torn at the shoulder where youki had burned through.

Her breath came out in harsh pants and she paused again and stood there wondering why she didn't have even a little bit of strength.

Sesshomaru paused and watched her with a strange expression on his face. She would have said there was a grudging respect in his eyes but that didn't seem right either. He seemed confused, annoyed, curious, and there were fleeting bits of anger and equal amounts of respect that flashed in his eyes and always right before his empty arm sleeve would spasm.

She smiled proudly seeing the bastard was in pain. He wouldn't be underestimating her again anytime soon.

"Can't breathe, wench?"

Kagome bit back a snarl that shouldn't have been able to be made from a humans throat. "Damn youki," she huffed.

She glanced up squinting when sunlight got in her eyes making Sesshomaru appear as some angel-like form, waiting to help her. She thought about saying something ignorant but she just didn't have the strength.

With a heavy sigh, she looked away. "Actually I can't, fluffy. Does that make you happy?"

Sesshomaru growled quietly but she heard him and snickered to herself.

She gave a sharp gasp when a bolt of youki shot across her stomach making the muscles lock up and quiver before relaxing again. She looked at her hand watching as a red lazy red mist drifted away from her pale skin.

Kagome glanced back at the barely visible trail of youki she had left in her wake.

"You cannot hold much youki and you don't need it anymore and so your body is purging it." Kagome blinked lethargically and glanced at the youkai lord who was now standing at an arms distance from her.

"I figured, but is there a way to make it stop hurting so much. It's like having acid trying to crawl out of every pore of my body," she grumbled.

"That is another reason we are going to the hot springs, besides the obvious reasons such as you being covered in a thin layer of dirt and smelling like filth."

Kagome snorted, "Look who's talking. "

His expression tightened and she smiled, "I thought you knew dirt really shows up on clean white things," she tsk-ed.

"Bitch!"

Kagome hummed in amusement unable to get mad at his name-calling.

"Yes?" She chirped.

He suddenly became very calm and Kagome shifted warily when he looked at her amused and smug.

"Do you want help getting to the springs or not? You should begin the last parts of the purging in less than half an hour and most females are determined to get into the water before it starts. This Sesshomaru thinks it is safe to assume the process is extremely painful."

Kagome paled. "Shit"

She started past him making sure to glare back at the confident and smug Inu lord.

"How do you know all this?" She grumbled.

Sesshomaru snorted catching up to the stumbling Miko with ease.

"You think you are the first to take on too much youki after a season has finished?" Kagome blinked at him as he continued, "It is a sacrifice the male makes to get the female through the mating. As you've noticed it gets violent, bloody, and it drains absurd amounts of energy."

Kagome smirked eyeing the bloody cut on his cheek, the new burn peeking at her from his not-quite-closed-properly top, and the bloody sleeve of his missing arm.

"I could guess the bloody part, at least."

He shot her a withering glare that would have scared the shit out of her a few days earlier.

She found it hilarious how he wasn't willing to kill her just yet just because of their little promise a few weeks ago. If he hadn't made that deal with her, Kagome knew she would be dead three times over for all the stuff she kept doing to piss him off. She had no doubt in her mind that he would try, and was likely to succeed, when her usefulness was gone and so she was going to make the most of it.

She gave a small bounce of excitement when the smoke of steam appeared just over the hill slope. With a sudden burst of energy, she walked quickly toward the peak of the hill. She reached the top first and was excited to see a large spring

Kagome hobbled toward the edge of the spring and stuck a toe in. It wasn't too hot so she was extremely happy. She looked back expecting to see Sesshomaru but there was no sign of the Youkai lord. Confused, but not at all distressed, she stripped and got into the spring dragging the rags that were her clothes in with her. She sighed in bliss as the water washed over her sore body.

She had been warned about the coming pain so she was determined to at least rinse the dirt off her clothes before it hit. She had no soap or anything else to help her bathe and so she settled for violently dunking her clothes. She lifted the soaked, still filthy, cloth from the water and sighed. At least she had made an effort to clean her clothes.

She tossed the ragged kimono up on shore before spreading it out to dry. Turning to lean her back against the side of the spring, she briefly wondered how Sesshomaru would clean his clothes or even wash his hair. She had injured what remained of his missing limb and she doubted it would have been any easier had she not attacked him.

The bushes rustled quietly and she spun around in the water. Sesshomaru walked from the forest carrying what looked like a large chunk of meat twice the size of her head. His eyes wandered the area absently as he licked blood from his lips. Obviously, he had hunted down some poor creature and torn into it with his teeth.

"What is th-" Kagome gasped painfully when her muscles locked up violently.

Red bolts of youki skipped across the surface of the water like a current. Kagome vanished underwater a moment when pain shot through her and she was suddenly unable to stay afloat.

Sesshomaru bent at the waters edge peering in half-amused, half-curious to see if she would live.

She popped up with a painful gasp and scrambled for the shore. She dug her nails into the soil around the springs edge but found she didn't have the strength to pull herself out.

"Almost drown, did you wench?"

Kagome looked up and glared. "If you don't leave me alone, I will bite your little stub of an arm again. I don't give a crap who you are," she snarled. He didn't respond but she did see violent red flash through his eyes.

Kagome groaned and red smoke floated from her skin and vanished.

The pain was only horrible for a few moments. When she could speak, she glared at him. "What's that in your hand" She asked with a quiet rasp.

He dropped the mass of meat before her. Kagome paled and looked at him. "You will eat when you are finished."

Kagome looked up in disbelief, "I can't eat this," she hissed.

He snorted. "You will eat it. Your stores of youki will be gotten rid. It is not difficult to imagine you may die if your stores aren't replenished."

She looked at him loathingly and Kagome swore could hear the evil smirk in his words even as his face remained blank.

"You-you-"

He stood patiently waiting for some colorful insult that she couldn't seem to get out. He honestly found it amusing and was making a mental calculation of who cursed more, the wench or his bastard little brother.

Finally, she bit her lip and simply slumped against the spring's edge in defeat

"I do have enough time to make fire and cook it, right?" She asked weakly.

This time he did smirk, "No."

Kagome whimpered as he continued, "You can eat like a youkai, raw meat shouldn't be too much of a problem. Right, little miko?"

Kagome had the sudden urge to shove his head through a wall or something more available like a tree.

He watched as she banged her head against the ground a few times in dismay.

"I hate you."

"So you have told this Sesshomaru before." He replied lazily.

Kagome's head shot up and she looked at him startled.

"You remember that!" She cried.

Sesshomaru only looked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had gotten his way in the end before sending her stumbling toward the town with just enough youki to keep her conscious for a few hours. Walking through the village in nothing but rags on top of having been missing for a few days was not something she planned on doing again.

She'd been sick with disgust for a few days and terrified she would get some type of illness from eating raw meat but so far she was fine and so she wasn't going to complain too much. She had made a goal for herself, to make sure he paid the next time she saw him.

With a sigh, she rolled over on to her side. "At least I don't need to see him again until the fight with Naraku," she grumbled.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and stared dumbly at Chimei who stood in her doorway. She hadn't even heard the girl come in.

"I hear you have errands in the village. Your kit said you would like someone to come with you."

Kagome's eye twitched. "That kit."

With a deep sigh, she nodded to Chimei.

"He doesn't want me to go vanishing again, so I think it's best to do as he asks, if only for his peace of mind."

Chimei smiled. "That's wonderful Kagome-sama. I'll be waiting outside the door while you dress."

Kagome blinked as the door closed. She looked down at her clothes and groaned having totally forgotten to change.

"He's the reason I'm going crazy. That's why I bit the bastard. I wanna see him heal that before someone sees," she snorted, tugging her Yukata off with jerky movements.

In minutes, she had changed clothes and was ready to go. She walked to the garden door and paused to admire the colors before closing the door tightly.

'Why me? What did I do to end up in these situations?' She thought with a grumble, before opening the front door to meet Chimei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	14. The Prince

Disclaimer: Nunya!

Chapter 14: Wandering: The Prince

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou raced through the forest and paused to glance around frantically. A crack echoed ominously through the forest. Shippou paled and tucked himself against a tree to hide. Sniffing the air to search for any danger, he was satisfied to find nobody was too close. He stepped out of his hiding space and darted through the forest to find another place to hide. It was never wise to stay in one place too long.

A noise made him freeze and he looked around nervously. He spun around slowly his ears twitching as he searched for the sound that had caught his attention. Finishing his full turn his eyes narrowed in thought.

Shippou saw something move in the forest in front of him. Despite his enhanced vision, he couldn't make out what it was and his nose wasn't finding anything strange. Stepping back nervously he searched frantically for the blur that was in the forest.

"Shippou-kun!" came an inhuman purr.

Shippou spun around completely in time to face a girl covered from head to toe in plants and mud in her attempt to camouflage herself.

It worked frighteningly well.

Shippou wailed as the girl tackled him and they went rolling across the ground. More girls in similar camouflaged states emerged from the forest like hyenas closing in for the kill. All of them giggled insanely, whispering to one another, as they got closer.

"I want to pet his tail!" Came a cry from one of the girls. Shippou couldn't see who it was, he was currently pinned on his stomach by the girl who had tackled him.

Over the month living in the village Tsukiyama, he had made friends with plenty of the human kids, at least the ones who could keep their mouths shut about playing with a youkai kit. In his time in this village, he had learned lot of things, one of those things was so horrible he couldn't utter its name aloud for fear of drawing them closer.

Fan Girls.

Shippou shuddered in fear as all the girls squealed.

"Help!" he screamed wiggling frantically. There was a crash followed by an outrageous battle cry.

"OOGA!" came a boys shriek

"OOOGA OOOGA!" was the response as more boys jumped from the forest.

The girls shrieked as the boys descended on them with sticks and slingshots as their weapons of choice.

Shippou watched in morbid amusement as a mini battle broke out in front of him. The girls scattered with shrieks of fear, some taking ups sticks to defend their capture, and the boys screamed their glee. A pale hand grabbed his arm and Shippou looked up to see a boy with a mask made from a very large leaf. While he couldn't see his face, he recognized his scent.

"Ogata," Shippou gasped in relief as the fellow boy pulled him from under the girl sitting on him. The girl fell over with a shriek but quickly recovered enough to grab Shippou's leg.

"Go away you icky boys, Shippou-kun is playing with us today," she sneered. The boys flung sticks at the girl, not really to hurt her but to scare. She flinched and released Shippou. With their target free, all the boys turned and fled into the forest with Shippou.

"You okay Shippou?" the leader of the little gang of boys asked.

"Yeah, they didn't have a chance to do anything bad. That was great, whose idea was that?" Shippou laughed breathlessly.

"Me of course," Ogata snorted. Shippou only snickered but a cry made the group slide to a halt.

They looked back to see one of the boys had been tackled by a girl. He was mugging the girl who clung to him in anger.

"Let me go!" he cried.

"Kai I'm going to tell kaa-san you threw sticks at me!" the girl cried.

"Mina if you tell kaa-san, I won't help you with your chores anymore," he threatened.

Mina blinked and quickly released him and her older brother shoved her off and ran to join the other boys. They quickly kept going when yells alerted them to the approach of other girls. Not a minute later, they finally made it out of the forest and into their 'hide out'. The girls never came this far into the forest alone so they were safe, finally.

The whole group collapsed to the ground laughing in their tiny clearing, their haven.

"That was great," one of the boys gushed still high off the energy rush of the 'attack'.

"I have to think of another way to get around them, they're getting better at hiding from me," Shippou grumbled.

The other boys snickered. "Maybe if you cut that fluffy thing off your butt they won't chase you as much."

Shippou held his tail protectively and glared at the other boys. "This is my tail, I can't just cut it off," he huffed.

"Suit yourself," the leader shrugged.

"What are we doing today?" another boy asked.

"Fishing," the leader said with a grin.

A few of the boys frowned "Why didn't you say something earlier? I left my fishing rod back in the village."

The leader shrugged. "Just make one at the river."

A few scowls made their disapproval known. "I'm going back to the village and grab my fishin' rod. I'll meet you at the river," Came irritable grumbles as the boys began to pull off their war regalia and stuffed them into little hiding placed at the base of trees. The remaining boys turned and began to walk toward the river

"Hey, I don't know how to make a fishing rod," Shippou said with a pout.

"Nas will show you how, he makes the best fishing rods," was the leaders response.

Shippou shrugged and moved closer to walk with Nas as the older boy explained how to make the item. They made good time getting to the river. This area of the river was usually empty so the group thought nothing of making themselves comfortable. Shippou watched amused as one of the boys wiggled around on his back much like a dog.

Nas flicked him and Shippou covered his abused forehead glaring at the older boy.

"Pay attention idiot. I'm not going to explain this again." Shippou nodded as Nas showed him to make a temporary fishing rod with a stick and some string. The other boys were digging in the dirt for worms as bait.

"I'll show you how to make a permanent one later if you promise to give me one of your fishes."

Shippou shrugged. "Sure."

"Your suppose to tie it like this right?" Shippou asked absently.

Nas didn't answer; in fact, everyone had gone eerily quiet. Shippou looked up to see everyone staring across the river. Shippou looked too and immediately paled. There was a group of samurai standing on the other side of the river staring at them, more so at him. Something from the corner of his eye made him turn his head. There were two more men standing on their side of the river and one man had what looked like a –

Shippou yelped when a rock fired from a slingshot popped him right in the forehead. He hit the ground unconscious a bit of blood slipping down the side of his face. The men moved toward them and the boys screamed in fear turning to run. The remaining boys tried to wake Shippou. A few well placed kicks and they were unconscious too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stepped from the house and took a deep breath. She had never imagined she would end up a midwife for anyone. The newborn babies screams of displeasure quieted to whimpers and Kagome smiled at the husband that stood outside the door waiting anxiously.

"You can go in," she said softly. He nodded and rushed past her. Kagome walked numbly over to a bucket of water that had been brought for her to clean herself up with.

She such a huge clientele, but what could she do. She had quickly become famous in the village as a healer. Her fame had quickly spread to other villages in the vicinity. Now they came from all over to receive medicine from her. She rarely used her healing powers. Her promise to Kuro now made a lot of sense. If she showed she could heal in that manner her problems would only get worse and even she didn't have energy to heal people constantly.

For that same reason, she was very thankful for her knowledge gained as Jiji's student for all of eight months.

Kagome scrubbed her hands quickly and prepared to go back in and give the baby a quick exam to see if everything was okay, when someone cried her name. The crowd that had gathered outside the little hut to hear news of the new addition to their village looked too. There was a group of filthy little boys running toward her. A nervous fire lit in the pit of her belly when she saw they were Shippou's friends.

"Kagome-sama, they took Shippou," The first boy to reach her bawled. The other boys caught up and Kagome noticed they were all a little bruised and sobbing fearfully.

"What?" she whispered as the world around her seemed to freeze.

"T-The samurai took Shippou."

Kagome felt the world come crashing down around her. "What! Show me, show me where!" she demanded urgently.

They nodded and grabbed her hand to lead her where they had woken up a few minutes ago. Hearing the commotion, she found a fairly sized group of villagers following them. The little boys lead her to a river bank. Everything seemed normal besides the fishing rods laying forgotten on the ground. Kagome stopped and looked around searching for anything out of place. She closed her eyes, her miko powers only worked to search for youkai presence and she was supposedly looking for human samurai. She scanned the area for unfamiliar auras.

Nothing.

She tried again looking for Shippou's youki.

Still nothing.

Kagome felt the tears burning her eyes "Shippou," she whimpered. She turned and looked back at the group of villagers.

"Please help me look for him," she pleaded.

There were uncertain nods and sympathetic glances as everyone slowly spread out to search for the missing kit.

XXXXXXX

Kagome sniffled, letting lazy tears slip down her face.

"Shippou-kun," she whispered into the darkness of her room.

She didn't want to see anybody, she didn't want to move, it even hurt to think.

The first days of searching hadn't brought a clue of the missing kit's whereabouts. The villagers tried to help in her search effort but it was hard and many were scared of the youkai that lived in the forest. One too many times the villagers had to drag Kagome back to the village to make sure she didn't stay out and get herself killed in her grief.

The second week the villager spent a lot of time keeping her from marching to the lords' castle and demanding he help with her search. After all the children assured her samurai had attacked Shippou. The closest place to find samurai was at a lords' castle.

The end of second week the villagers began to give up.

Kagome threw herself into her work, if she wasn't searching, as a means to get her mind off Shippou even for a moment.

When she wasn't working or looking for the kit, she locked herself in her room and cried. She knew he was alive. He was a stubborn little kit, and he wouldn't die so easily. That didn't make the pain of being without her son any less intense.

Kagome rolled over and stared listlessly at the table silently willing it to explode into flames. No such thing happened but she did finally sigh and give up.

Kagome propped herself up on her futon and glanced around her ominously darkened room. She didn't want to get up but she knew she would have to eventually. The shrine maidens made her eat something at least once a day especially when they knew she would run off into the forest and search for Shippou.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome shot up completely in bed and stared at her closed door

"Have you found Shippou?" she asked eagerly.

The silence from the girl on the other side of the closed door was her answer.

Kagome sighed as she glanced at the scroll posted on her wall. She had another appointment with one of her patients in about 10 minutes.

She knew if Shippou saw her moping about him he would probably pout and run off to give her a silent treatment of sorts. He didn't like being looked at as if he couldn't protect himself, no matter what logic and fact said.

"Then why are you bothering me?" she called.

Was her patient early or something?

"I was told to warn you that lord Taishi is coming to the village, if you don't wish to be bothered then I'd advise you to stay inside today." Kagome grunted in acknowledgement and sighed when she heard the sound of the girl walking away. Kagome only looked back to the garden as she turned her thoughts back on Shippou.

She missed Shippou but she felt rather stupid to sit and cry in a room every day. She couldn't find the kit by normal means like searching.

So what!

When was anything she did normal anymore?

It was just time to search in a different way.

Kagome opened the door to the garden to let some light and air into the room. She winced when the outrageously bright light reached her eyes.

She picked up her things around the room and stuffed them into her bag, it was time to leave and go find Shippou, as soon as this Lord Taishi was gone. She would see the patient but that was all for today.

As she packed, Kagome's thoughts wandered. She had tried to send a message orb to Shippou but it hadn't even activated. That led her to question if the orb had a distance limit for use. That didn't make sense though. She had used it at the temple to contact Jiji and Shippou and they were a week's travel away.

A group of auras caught her attention as they stopped in front of shrine. They didn't move much but Kagome was sure this was Lord Taishi and his group. Kagome set her packed things aside and looked out over the garden. Winter was approaching again, she couldn't afford to waste time. She had to find Shippou before the cold weather really set in. They needed to find shelter for the winter and she doubted they would make it back to Tsukiyama in time before winter hit.

She had a pretty large range and she would bet her life Shippou was a couple of days out of said range. A strong gut feeling told her he would be near Lord Taishi's home where more samurai would live in the villages. She had seen very few samurai in Tuskiyama at all.

But they usually weren't here on missions from their master. Their clans were in the village and so they weren't of interest to her. She rarely had contact with them and none of them had Shippou, she had checked and double-checked.

'I should have listened to Shippou and Jiji, they told me I should try to use my powers to enhance my senses and I brushed it off to do later. I could have followed Shippou's scent if only I had listened,' she thought bitterly.

There wasn't much she could do at the moment but think of how to enhance her senses like they told her too. 'So how do I make my sight, hearing and smell better. I don't think I need to enhance touch or taste, at least I hope not, I should just do that too' Kagome rubbed her temple ignoring the auras of Taishi and two of his lackeys as they moved slowly through the temple.

'So how do I enhance my sense of smell first?' Kagome stared into space a moment deep in thought.

'I just put energy behind my eyes to do the night vision thing, problem is now I can't stop it and the glowing eye thing gets me in more trouble than it's worth.'

'Can I do the same with my nose? …I don't need my nose to start glowing or something stupid like that.' A flash of amusement raced through her at the thought.

'I don't think the way my eyes work is going to work for any other enhancements.' Kagome sighed deeply and blew her hair from her eyes in frustration. Her stomach decided then that it was immensely hungry and made this fact known by howling like a dog. Kagome glared down at her stomach as if it were a separate entity from herself she could scold. Her door opened and Kagome turned her glare on the intruder.

In the door way stood a young man in expensive looking robes and very heavy looking armor. He was about twenty-four and actually quite handsome. Two samurai flanked his sides. He was obviously lord Taishi, but that in no way meant she was going to be nice to him.

'Today is just not my day is it?' she thought bitterly.

He stepped into the room and looked around distastefully. Then, as if finally spotting her, he walked over.

"You must be lady Kagome. I was told you are as beautiful as a goddess but how can I think so with your hair cut short and hanging in your face like a mans."

Kagome shrugged the comment off, "Is there something I can do for you lord Taishi?" she asked coolly.

One of the samurai stepped forward, "How dare you talk to Lord Taishi in such a way. Show proper respect, you bow before royalty."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't respond or obey. The guard drew his sword and Kagome shifted, ready to fight.

"Calm down lady Kagome." Kagome glared at the blade pointed at her then glared through her hair at Taishi. "It is unbecoming of a priestess to act in such a way. Do you know who I am? I am lord Taishi."

Kagome almost shrugged but she caught herself. She needed to get to Shippou, making this lord mad would make it a lot harder.

"I know who you are," she said quietly, a dangerous edge in her voice. Taishi swallowed thickly.

She pushed the samurai's blade away from her body and Taishi gasped when it cut into her hand.

"Lady Kagome, why do you mar your beautiful pale skin?"

Kagome shrugged, licking the blood away. Taishi swallowed again and looked away. He couldn't figure out why that was so erotic.

"Look, Lord Taishi, I honestly don't care who you are, you're standing in my way," Kagome murmured quietly her patience finally wearing thin.

He scowled. "That is enough, I command you to come with me."

Kagome made a face. "I'm not one of your lackeys, you don't command me," she sneered.

"You will do as I say or I will make you," he hissed stepping closer. He was using his height to intimidate her and it obviously wasn't working.

"How dare you!" Kagome snarled. She moved to step around him but he caught her arm and yanked her back.

"I am a lord and you are a commoner. Not only that but you dare to talk back to a man, know your place," he bit out.

"I'm not a normal woman. You want me to obey, you'll have to fight me," she sneered in his face. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Kagome gasped in outrage and he only stared at her while a blade was pressed to her throat to keep her still.

"Wild and beautiful, what an enticing combination. I never thought I would desire a wild defiant woman but you are an exception." He smirked down at Kagome, who was hissing angrily at him.

"Let me go!"

He completely ignored her outburst. "I will tame you mind and body then you will be my wife," He explained as if talking to a child.

He brushed a hand across her ass and Kagome screamed in anger, bucking in his arms. He struggled to hold on to her and the blade proved a useless threat. She lifted a hand to smack him but he caught her wrist grinning arrogantly.

She turned and bit into his wrist, drawing blood. Taishi cried out in surprise shoving her into the arms of his men. The two samurai restrained her as she glared hatefully.

"Lord, are you okay?" One of the men asked as Taishi checked his wrist.

Taishi only glared at Kagome. "My lord, this one is savage. Surely there must be a more respectable Miko," one of the samurai grunted.

Taishi didn't respond a moment. He stepped forward and brushed her hair out of her face. He smirked, "Blue eyes, that's different, you will give me fine heirs with spiritual powers," he chuckled coldly, his smile tight in anger.

He looked back to his men. "She will do. I will not find another Miko in time," he grunted.

"Let us leave this disgusting village," he sneered. One of the guards restrained Kagome's hands and dragged her from the room. Another grabbed her bag and followed. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs fighting wildly. The way he held her wrist sent pain racing up and down her arms and back as she fought.

"No, release me!" She howled.

They arrived back outside to find a good fraction of the village standing outside trying to see what the commotion was about. Kagome went limp refusing to walk as they moved toward the horses. The samurai merely slung her over his shoulder. Kagome kicked and beat on his back screaming obscenities. The poor soldier groaned at the surprisingly strong blows but he held her tightly.

Chimei rushed out of the shrine and dropped to her knees before Taishi sobbing and pleading.

"My lord, please let her go she's done nothing wrong," she pleaded.

"I didn't say she did anything wrong."

Chimei paused a moment to digest his words.

"But lord-" He knocked her aside, frustrated.

"Chimei!" Kagome cried.

"Lady," she whimpered, clutching a bloody nose.

Kagome looked at Chimei's form laying on the ground and something in her snapped. Her eyes flashed blue in her rage. She brought her hands up over her head and they flashed yellow. She brought her clasped hands down on her captors back and his armor shattered as he collapsed to the ground. Kagome collapsed awkwardly when she was dropped and her captor hit the ground dead to the world.

She stood slowly her powers becoming visible around her body. She glared at the remaining samurai hatefully.

"How dare you," she hissed. They shifted nervously, uncertain what to do.

"She's a Miko you fool, her powers only harm youkai."

Hearing the comment Kagome's power seemed to be drawn into her arms and they appeared in her hands as blue flames. She smirked at them evilly and the flames turned yellow.

"M-master what about that? I've never seen a Miko do such a thing."

"I'm not a normal Miko ass hole."

She flung her flame at the closest samurai and there were screams of horror as it exploded and sent him flying to the ground.

Kagome smirked, "Cool, I didn't think it would work."

At the command from Taishi, the samurai rushed forward to restrain her. Kagome danced around the first wave of attackers and a well placed tap sent them flying back with shattered armor and tattered clothes.

She hadn't planned to kill anybody but that thought was thrown out of the window as the remaining samurai drew swords. With a snort, she yanked a random weapon off her necklace and a second later she had a full grown monks staff in her hand. She twirled the staff and fell into a fighting stance. Taishi scowled as his samurai looked on awed.

"I get guinea pigs for random attack tests. That is just fine with me," she purred.

Two samurai charged her at once. It was very unusual for a samurai to double team a girl but she thought nothing of it as she nimbly danced around their blades. She swayed, out of the path of a blade that would have slit her throat and blocked the other blade with her staff.

The first samurai took s few quick swings and Kagome found herself struggling to stay out of range. He was fast but she was stubborn. She blocked the last swing and kicked her opponent in the side. She turned to her other opponent as his partner hit the ground dazed from the blow.

She twirled the staff and charged into battle. The other samurai was down; this was a good chance to try and take the standing one down. Their weapons met viciously a few times but neither of them backed down.

Samurai number one, who had been knocked down, charged at her back. She ducked the swings and a quick kick to his knee had him on the ground again. Jumping back when samurai two bought his sword down intending to cleave her in half, she gave a wide swing and caught him in the side of the head seconds before he could bring his arm or sword back up to parry the blow. He staggered a bit and Kagome prepared to attack again when a shout caught her attention. She turned around in time to have a rope thrown over her head.

A yank and Kagome cried out when the rope tightened around her pinning her arms at her side. She hissed angrily trying to pull free. The samurai holding the other end of the rope yanked intending to knock her over. Kagome only ran forward before stopping and holding her ground as she tried to get the rope to loosen up.

Kagome shrieked in pain when something hard hit the side of her leg and she toppled to the ground. She hit the dirt with a hiss. Samurai number one rushed over to her, a sneer on his face. Lifting her head, she spat at him. Her last sight was his foot before everything went black.

The samurai stared down at the now unconscious girl as blood flowed from her nose. Certain she was unconscious; he looked to his master who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Tie her tightly; we don't need any more 'accidents' on the way back," he murmured. The samurai nodded and used the rest of the string to bind the girl tightly.

Other samurai were seeing to their wounded comrades as Kagome was flung across a horse's saddle. His eyes narrowed on the girl, he was going to guard her closely. Anyone who could wound seasoned warriors like Taishi's samurai was not to be taken lightly. Taishi nodded thoughtfully walking toward his own horse.

"I made a good decision after all."

XXXXXXX

Kagome sniffled angrily peering at the bustling young women through her swollen eye. Servants were at her bedside cooing over her and offering food and other delights. She didn't want anything but to be let free so she could find Shippou.

Two days ago she woke to find herself tied and bound laying on a futon in a beautiful room she didn't recognize. Of course, she, who was very pissed and unable to do anything about it, had opted to scream for hours on end. Her rants and crying didn't seem to do anything against her twenty-four hour guard but the servants were another story. The problem was her pleas never got what she wanted.

"Lady do not cry, it'll be okay, you'll enjoy being Taishi-sama's wife."

Kagome gave a chocked sob.

"I'll bite my tongue off before I'm forced to be his wife!" She yelled. For the first time in seventeen hours, she had the strength to wiggle against her bonds. The servants moved back looking fearful. Rumors of what Kagome had done to the samurai had obviously gotten around. The guards tensed ready to jump and restrain her if needed.

"Let me go!"

"I don't want to be his wife! I hate him! I wish he would die!" She roared

"Please don't say things like that, he'd surely punish you," one of the servants hushed trying to calm the enraged girl.

"Punish me? I'll bite his face off!"

The servants glanced at each other warily. They fully believed she would keep her word.

"I'll never marry him!" Kagome wailed turning onto her side. She curled into a little ball and sobbed pitifully, "Shippou-kun, I want my little Shippou-kun."

Kagome shook in pain and exhaustion as sobs racked her body.

"What is this Shippou," a servant asked gently.

Instantly Kagome stopped screaming and looked up. Her eyes were heavy and red, tear streaks stained her face at all different kinds of angles. She had developed a fever so her face was red and still bruised; her powers had been routed to fight her body's weakness. For two days, she had refused to eat or sleep, of course she was getting sick.

Kagome's eyes shifted nervously as she gathered her thoughts.

"Shippou-kun?" she whispered hoarsely. "Shippou-kun is a fox kit. I miss him I want him back…Shippou-kun," she whispered laying her head down and, for the first time since she woke, lay there on her futon quietly.

Seeing her sudden calm state the servants knew they had to find this fox child if they wanted Kagome to remain calm and more importantly quiet.

"Someone go tell Lord Taishi."

There was the patter of feet as one of the servants ran to obey. Kagome didn't react, simply staring off into space. Her throat hurt like never before, she knew she wouldn't have a voice soon if she didn't stop screaming. She longed to reach up and put a healing hand to her neck, to stop the pain, to get rid of the headache and the fogginess. Her swollen eye shut of its own accord and the burning calmed a bit. Kagome sighed thankfully when someone put a cloth on her forehead to combat the fever.

Taishi appeared in the doorway not five minutes later and stared at the suddenly subdued Miko.

"A fox child you say?" he asked to the servant who had come to fetch him.

"Yes, milord, she speaks of a child named Shippou. She calmed immediately when we asked about him," the servant responded timidly.

He turned on the still girl. It was indeed a miracle to have her so quiet.

"Guards, bring her. Don't be fooled by her weak appearance," he ordered. Kagome was vaguely aware of her feet being cut loose and then her arms. The guards hoisted her to her feet, a guard restraining each arm.

The whole walk she was forced to stare at Taishi's back. They walked through the halls slowly servants scrambling to get out of the way as they trudged down into the dungeons.

The dungeons were dark with bits of light from the breathing holes in the walls. The mercy granted did nothing for the smell.

It was horrible. Smelling of bodily waste, rotten food, and decay–the dungeons were horrible. She choked at the offensive smell and swayed. The sound and feel of her bare feet meeting cold metal made her pause and look down. There were cells in the floor.

Glowing eyes stared up at her from the darkness and Kagome gasped and looked around quickly at the other cells on either side of her. The angry and pained snarls and growls made her tremble

"Demons."

Familiar seals carved into the metal bars told her why the demons hadn't broken free.

Hearing her speak made all eyes turn on her both human and demon. The demons in the cells were a lot easier to make out then the ones beneath her. Most of them were humanoid in form but many were beastly looking.

"What did they do?" she asked nervously. There had to be some really good reason he would do this. She wondered _how_ he'd done it, these demons after all.

"Eating villagers, wandering my lands, I can't remember." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you out of you mind?" She asked in disbelief.

"You locked some of these demons up for wandering your lands; they were here long before you were, what right do you have. I kind of understand you for being angry at them for eating humans but-" Kagome shook her head at a loss for words.

"Shut up, it is of no concern of yours. I am the reason these youkai haven't feasted on your body yet."

Kagome completely ignored the second half of the sentence as she screamed outraged and kicked at the arrogant human lord, the guards held her tightly.

He smiled at her, "When you become lady of this castle you may decide what to feed them."

A look of absolute outrage flashed across Kagome's face.

"How about I blow your head off? I don't want to see brains but I'm sure I can handle it for your sake," she sneered

"Be quiet or I will leave you down here to rot in your feces like the monster you defend."

"You bastard, was that supposed to scare me? I'll still spit in your face."

Taishi backhanded her and Kagome blinked not quite as surprised as she was angry. She didn't even flinch but she did have the nerve to stick her tongue out and blow. Taishi raised a hand to hit her again but a yell from one of the cells caught her attention.

"Kaa-san is that you!"

Kagome jerked pulling against her captors.

"Shippou?" She gasped.

"Kaa-san, let me out. I hate it here!" He wailed.

Kagome snatched free and the guards let her go. She ran toward Shippou's voice. Shippou was in one of the cells against the wall. Besides being filthy, he looked fine. Shippou reached for her through the bars wanting nothing more to be in her arms.

"Kaa-san," he whispered happily.

"Shippou, I missed you so much," she whimpered.

Kagome touched his hands then gripped the bars that kept them apart then turned toward Taishi's advancing form.

"You took Shippou from me. I'll never forgive you," she spat with such intensity Shippou flinched in his prison. Taishi snorted at her, obviously still pissed. The guards opened the cell and Shippou leapt into her arms. Kagome squeezed him tightly and glanced up at the only other demon in the cell.

He sat against the wall bound in chains and wards, simply staring at her not really making any move to get up. He nodded to her faintly and she returned the gesture without thinking. The guards yanked her up and she was dragged from the dungeons now calm and submissive. She had Shippou in her arms again and for her, everything would be okay. Shippou clung to her top refusing to let go.

Once back in her room they tossed her onto her futon and bound her feet and hands again. Shippou found himself trapped in her arms but he didn't care at the moment. Kagome smiled and cuddled him close, she didn't care that he smelled bad.

Shippou was back, he was safe, and they were both exhausted. It didn't take long before they were both out cold.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome glanced out the window absently as her hands stroked Shippou's hair. The kit smiled contently in his sleep and buried his face in his mother's fine new silks. Taishi had quickly seen that taking care of the kit would gain her favor and so he had gotten the boy silk robes to wear and gotten Kagome extravagant layer kimono's to wear in his presence. The servants sat in the back of the room talking quietly, waiting for the time when their mistress would need something they could fetch for her.

They didn't realize Kagome had excellent hearing.

"Our mistress is so graceful and beautiful."

"Yes, she had gone insane with grief over the missing fox child."

"I couldn't imagine her screaming and fighting like she had before. Insanity had befallen our mistress, but she is well now."

"Did you hear, our mistress is to marry our lord Taishi."

"Wonderful, our mistress will look lovely by our master's side. She is already so lovely, being our lady is befitting of mistress Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head.

'Marriage?' She thought in disgust though her outward expression remained content and calm. She still didn't have the strength to get away. What could she do?

"You're irritating. Keep your gossip to yourselves," Kagome growled. She saw the shoulders of her servants sag but they didn't talk again.

Kagome had plans to get out of this hellhole. Marrying Taishi was not part of those plans, but they could be. She had plenty of experience with escape attempts. All she had to do was think of something to match this situation. Kagome's eyes flashed as a small sinister smile made its way onto her lips. Now, to put her knowledge of seals to work: How could you let youkai free from sealed cells like that without killing them?

Kagome hummed in thought attempting to run her fingers through her shoulder length hair. Her hands met with the expensive clips being used to hold her hair back and she gave a sigh of frustration. The only reason the servants hadn't cut her hair and given her bangs was because she threatened to remove limbs if they did so and so clips had been the alternative.

Now, 'Seals, seals, seals, ah!' Kagome nodded to herself, she already had a plan.

Kagome twitched and something touched her. She blinked owlishly at the kit who was staring up at her intensely. It was a strange expression to see from him, she hadn't realized when he had woken up. He was giving her the strangest look. With a frown he sniffed at her, she only looked at him in question. He tilted his head and his frown deepened. Finally, he lay back down on her lap. She pet his head as if trying to comfort him for a reason she didn't understand.

Shippou sighed and began to trace the flower pattern on her clothes.

"Lady Kagome."

Kagome glanced up to see a man in the doorway. His clothing told her he was a soldier. He pressed his lips together in dislike but bowed, "Lord Taishi wishes you to join him for tea."

Shippou glanced at Kagome before slowly standing as she rose in one flowing movement

"Without the demon child,"

Kagome paused and glanced at Shippou who sat back down and sent a half smile at Kagome.

She sighed and stepped through the door. The guard followed her through the halls surprised to find he didn't need to show her which direction to go. They stopped before a door, it was a common room where Taishi liked to relax.

The guard glanced at her suspiciously. "How did you-"

Kagome sent him a cool glance. "I'm a Miko. I sense auras."

The explanation seemed to satisfy the guard. He opened the door for her and, after a small introduction, quickly left. Kagome stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Taishi was already in the room and two guards were on either side of the door ready to restrain her should she decide to attack their master. Kagome twitched fighting the urge to hurt someone as she slowly got down and bowed properly before Taishi.

No matter how proud she was, having a sword pressed to her neck was not a nice experience. He smiled pleasantly at her and motioned for her to take a seat across from him at the small table.

He was already drinking his tea so Kagome shuffled over and slid into the seat. She sent him a cold glance.

"You look lovely today."

Kagome didn't make a sound but simply stared at him. She glanced at the tea then back to the handsome young lord. "I won't keep you long. After all, you still need your rest."

He set his teacup down and Kagome stared him dead in the eye, her expression blank.

"You're to be my wife."

No!

"I will expect you to act your station. You will bear children to carry on the line"

Never!

"You are to never speak of your commoner upbringing to anyone. If I am to make this work, I don't need the other nobles snooping around. You are the daughter of one of my vassals who was never able to come to important gatherings because he was sick. Simple and effective"

I hate you!

Kagome stared at him loathingly.

He smiled pleasantly at her. "There won't be a public wedding. I don't need you acting like a savage and shaming my family."

Fuck you!

"You will behave for the next week while we are finishing up the documents to secure our marriage. You will cooperate and do your part or I'll have the fox child killed."

Kagome froze.

'Did he just threaten my son?' she thought, her mind repeating his comment over and over.

"I'll kill you," she said with a frigid stare. The room seemed to drop in temperature.

His eyes narrowed. "Not before you're pregnant with my son. You may try what you like, you aren't the only clever one here."

Kagome glanced down at her lap then smiled toothily at the lord showing off her pearl white and strait teeth. He looked interested seeing her teeth in such good condition.

"A week?"

Taishi nodded slowly his eyes narrowed in caution, she was being a little too agreeable.

"What if I manage to kill you before then?"

"You won't," he promised.

Kagome chuckled to herself and Taishi shifted warily.

"What if I get close?"

"My lord!"

Taishi held up a hand to silence the guard.

Kagome smiled seeing how much Taishi like to play with dangerous matters.

"If I get close you will swear your eternal protection to Shippou."

Taishi's face tightened angrily. "He's a youkai."

"He's a child. He can't protect himself from you," she reasoned. Shippou had held his own in battle before but Taishi needn't know that.

"He's a youkai and you're a miko. Why do you even bother with him?"

Kagome shrugged. "He's my son. He's my heart and as long as you threaten him you will never get any kind of peace of mind where I am concerned."

"You will have my son to care for then you need not attach yourself to evil creatures like youkai."

"See that's where you're mistaken. Shippou will always be my son and if I had your son he would have a big brother youkai."

Kagome had no intention of bearing Taishi a son before she got away from him, but this was also something Taishi didn't need to know.

Taishi tensed and Kagome watched all kinds of emotions flash through his eyes. His eyes went blank and Kagome could have grinned. Shippou was safe as long as she pressed the idea of him being a protector for Taishi's child.

"I agree."

Kagome grinned brightly only to pout when she saw confusion flash through Taishi's eyes followed by a flicker of horror.

"Wait, no, I change my mind."

Kagome tilted her head innocently. "You can't keep your word to a silly girl like me?"

'Watch what you say around me, Taishi. I love this game.'

His skin paled having heard the underlying hint loud and clear. "I mean-"

Kagome's frowned blinking rapidly. Everything was suddenly swirling violently and Taishi looked like a giant blob of something she couldn't identify.

He paused and stared at her warily 'I don't feel so well' she thought absently

Kagome chose then to faint.

When she woke, she was back in her room on her futon.

"Kaa-san?"

Kagome groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She blinked a few times and glanced around sleepily.

"Shippou," she croaked.

Kagome heard the patter of feet and Shippou stepped in front of her.

She smiled and took his hand in hers. He smiled weakly. "I heard you fainted."

Kagome frowned. "Yeah, speaking of that, I don't feel so good. I got really dizzy. Maybe I'm still sick," she grunted in displeasure. The fight with Taishi was just getting good too.

Shippou made a few strange faces before settling on resignation.

"That lord guy said you can come eat with him. I wasn't going to say anything but I think you might need to eat."

Kagome chuckled, amused. "I wasn't going to say anything but I think your right."

She slowly got up still swaying uncertainly and Shippou watched her apprehensively hoping she wouldn't pass out again.

"Come on kit we're going to eat."

Shippou grinned and followed her from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	15. Well no muders yet

Chapter 15: Married life: We'll, No Murders Yet…Yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Taishi stepped into the study glancing around warily. A breeze blew through the room. Everything was spotless and smelled of fresh linen and lemons. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he slid the door closed behind him and walked further into the room. The shelves, lined up neatly in convenient aisles, were filled to bursting with scrolls._

_Taishi walked the aisles, searching, but not seeing what he wanted._

_He paused at the end of the very last aisle and found the scroll he had been searching for slightly protruding from the shelf that held it. Taishi blinked in confusion but took the scroll. As a precaution, his gaze swept the shelf for anything that might cause it to suddenly fall._

_He shuddered, the last time that had happened he'd been lucky enough to have a servant following him around. The poor man had taken the brunt of the blow while Taishi scampered to freedom and called for help. Currently, said servant was enjoying a sorely needed vacation on the castle grounds while he recuperated from a broken arm and leg. Taishi thought the poor man surely needed the break._

_He still hadn't found anything to prove it was Kagome who'd set the trap._

_His eyes did an extra sweep of the shelf and he smiled approvingly, finding the room to his liking._

_Smiling brightly, even as his eyes swept the room yet again, he made his way to the pillow. He moved to sit but paused._

_Staring apprehensively at the innocent looking brown cushion, he scowled and took the edge of it to look underneath._

_He nodded approvingly. The last time he hadn't checked his seat, he'd found out a little too late that Kagome and her kit could make things, for lack of better words, go BOOM!. The kit provided the small joke explosion supplies, Kagome made it go boom in spectacular fashion._

_He wondered if he could ask her for a simpler version, such an attack would do wonders in a war, and they would be unstoppable. Maybe she could make the explosion stronger, it obviously hadn't been meant to kill, but it left a nasty little burn._

_Unfortunately, Kagome would never obey her husband's pleas to stop the nonsense…or help him in any shape, way, or form, 'so long as breath was in his lungs'._

_Her words, not his._

_With a sigh, he sat on the pillow and cringing as his tailbone throbbed something fierce, the skin was still trying to heal and so he had to be careful._

_He unrolled the scroll and sighed happily as he read the document. Taishi glanced up absently and his gaze focused on the cup of tea. He didn't think to wonder why it was there, steaming so enticingly. He immediately went back to reading._

_Taishi reached absently for the cup of tea. When he tried to grab it, something sharp cut into his hand. Startled, he found himself retra__cting a wounded hand with lightning quickness._

_Staring at the bloody extremity in shock, he didn't notice when someone sat down directly across from him._

"_Oi?"_

_His gaze darted up at the familiar voice._

_Before him, a sword was now lodged into the wood where his cup of tea had once been. _

_The cup was nowhere in sight, not even a shard of glass. _

_Taishi found himself slightly unnerved._

_Having taken a seat across from him at the table was his wife. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and eyed the sword from its hilt to the table where it was lodged._

"_Why are you grabbing a sword like that?" Kagome eyed him in interest as if he were some fascinating creature she had never seen before._

_Taishi blinked at her from across the table his face pale. Kagome cradled her chin in her palms a smile lighting her face._

"_Where the hell did you come from?" He hissed. Standing, he dusted himself off trying not to appear frightened by the woman he deemed evil incarnate._

_She looked at him, her expression dry and disbelieving. "I just walked in. I knocked but you didn't answer."_

_Taishi felt his heart flutter in fear. The adrenaline rush was wearing off, or it could have been that his hand was bleeding too much and his heart struggled to keep him alive. He looked to his hand before grumbling and using his sash to wrap the wound._

"_What do you want?" he huffed, turning and walking to the shelf. He stuffed the scroll into a free space and turned back to Kagome._

_Immediately__, he blinked rapidly, rubbed his eyes furiously, looked away to gather his thoughts, then looked back to Kagome once more. A sword flew gracefully up into the air, followed by another. Kagome caught one by its grip and tossed another into the air. The teacup from earlier somehow found its way into her juggling act, hot tea and all._

_She watched the blades with sharp eyes. Taishi stepped back in fear, swearing he would scalp the idiot who had let her get into the armory again._

_She didn't spare him a glance as she stood with surprising grace and kept juggling. _

"_Oh nothing, I just came to piss you off." She shrugged nonchalantly._

_Taishi nodded once, his face one of disbelief before making a quick retreat for the door. He needed to get to the healer; there was no way this was happening to him, the blood loss was causing hallucinations and he would swear the sword was poisoned. This was NOT happening._

_Kagome laughed, the sound beautiful and haunting. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his expression one of confusion and fear. _

"_Did I scare you" she snickered, obviously having seen his reaction._

"_No you wretched woman, I'm bleeding to death and your playing around," he snarled before he could help himself._

_Kagome laughed again._

"_Hey Taishi-Baka"_

_He growled in frustration at the nickname but paused in the doorway._

"_What!"_

"_I just- Eh? Oh hell, that's certainly not normal."_

_He turned around and gasped in shock. The weapons and teacup she had been juggling were hovering in the air. Kagome looked stunned and frightened by what was happening. She laughed at the sight looking more insane than he had ever known her to look._

_The teacup suddenly tipped and dropped its contents on Kagome's head. She gasped and began to melt, flailing wildly. Taishi only looked on in morbid fascination. He pointed and began to laugh hysterically. He wanted to run but his body felt like dead weight._

_The swords turned and pointed sharp tips at him. They quivered in the air. Kagome's warped voice was suddenly laughing again in a rather normal manner. He blinked at the sound and looked to his wife who had reappeared in her normal form._

"_You demon, why do you torture me, even in my dreams" he asked bitterly. Half of his mind halted at the comment that spilled from his own lips. Kagome was a__n evil little woman with fearsome powers and beauty that could attract the attention of gods but she was still a human. If he gave her the title of 'demon' he would have to admit there was something not very human about her that he would never have control over her the way he wished. That simply wasn't an option; she would learn and be a good wife one day, even if he had to kick her face in._

_Kagome chuckled coldly and Taishi was suddenly very aware of the projectiles hovering over her head._

"_Taishi" she cooed as if speaking to an infant, "I'm part of your dreams. You suffer because you have been foul to your 'wife' and you know it."_

"_That has nothing to do with it, this has never happened to me before and I'm sure it's never happened to anyone else!" he screamed near hysteria. He knew she wasn't real now, his wife would never know he had snapped and so she could never hold it over his head. His pride wouldn't allow such an evil woman access to such a secret._

"_You know it has everything to do with it? I told you I would kill you Taishi, you're afraid for your life. I'm here to make sure you remember that and respect powers you don't understand."_

_Taishi blinked wondering if that was his mind speaking or his wife._

_She was calm now. Taishi, however, was not._

"_Go away you Demon Bitch!"_

_He was frustrated, there was nothing else he could think to call her._

_Kagome chuckled, her form fading into red smoke. Taishi pressed his lips together grimly._

"_That's so funny to me, you call me demon but I have your little 'pets' face. You should really think about what you just said Taishi it could mean everything and nothing."_

_Taishi glared at nothing a loud hum echoing in his ears as thoughts began to race._

"_She's an evil little creature but she can be tamed, she is, after all, only human. You aren't her, you're my imagination," he murmured to himself._

_The voice, no longer Kagome's, laughed. _

"_You got it, after how long?" It was his own voice and it echoed around him strangely._

_Kagome suddenly appeared before him again a hand caressing his cheek. Taishi found himself unable to move and he could only glare at her._

"_That doesn't change the warning. Your consciousness is telling you you're wrong, you know very well that Kagome can be your savior, or your destruction. Of course, you don't want input from me, now do you?"_

'_Which 'Me'?' his mind asked pathetically._

_Before he could respond to her comment, Kagome grinned wildly at him. One of the swords she had been juggling, was turned awkwardly but held easily in her hand, the blade placed at his throat. His body wouldn't move to back away no matter how he struggled._

"_Just think about it…"_

_The blade slid neatly across his throat and he gagged. Suddenly, he was falling back and Kagome's form morphed into his reflection smirking at him as he toppled backwards and kept falling._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Taishi gasped in panic a hand flying to his throat. There was no blood and though he breathed frantically he was thankful he _could_ breath.

He blinked at the ceiling a long moment working to calm himself. Glancing around, he took in the sunset orange canopy around the bed he lay in, acting as privacy and shield from mosquitoes.

Thoughts and phrases swirled in his head but refused to be made sense of. When he reached for fragments of the dream, the images and words slip away, fading into nothingness.

A shifting of fabric made him glance over to his side. Quietly, he moaned at the action, his head throbbing painfully when he moved to quickly.

Kagome lay at his side facing away from him her pale naked back faced to Taishi. He assumed she was still asleep.

'I fell asleep in here? I must have a death wish, evil little thing might slit my throat' he thought grimly eyeing her sleeping form. Suddenly he longed to run a hand over those creamy shoulder blades and over unblemished skin, as should have been his right as her husband, but he wasn't willing to be severely wounded to satisfy his whim.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he sat up and looked for his top on the floor. He'd gotten rather used to this; he often came to missing his shirt after a night of drinking and he woke up in her bed more often than not. It would take a few days, but he would remember what had happened eventually.

With Kagome, it usually involved fighting and them both passing out from exhaustion, nothing more. The servants usually dragged them both to the bed and left them to their own devices.

He wondered how Kagome had the strength to argue with him until they were both too tired to stand, but he only shrugged the thought off. When something more did happen, she usually had a knife to his throat when he woke up, as she demanded that he get out. That served to tell him that this particular time, he hadn't done anything more than probably argue with her like a drunkard and pass out.

Taishi grabbed his shirt and shrugged it on. With a sigh, he rolled his shoulders silently wishing he could ask his 'beloved' wife for a massage, but he knew better. Asking her for something so intimate, especially in those rare instances when he couldn't watch her hands, would get his throat slit. She had proven on more than one occasion that she liked to hide little weapons on herself and could do so while completely naked if need be.

"Why are you up so early you lazy bastard?"

Taishi glanced over his shoulder at his grinning wife. It wasn't a friendly smile; it was calm, cold and calculating.

Kagome eyeing him in return.

Getting angry over his presence in her room seemed stupid, it happened too often now and it was just a waste of energy to fight with him about it.

He'd thought he could break that fiery spirit early on, make her regret her attacks and slights against her lord and husband. Kagome was having none of that. She refused to be controlled or put down by his 'punishments' and scolding. If he could dish out the pain, she could return it tenfold.

Servants told him she was a sweet curious girl when she thought no one was looking. Taishi only saw the blood thirsty little creature he had repeatedly mistaken for a vengeful demon. Kagome knew he was frightened of her and she used it to her advantage in every planned move she made.

Taishi refused to be controlled by a half crazy woman with too many sharp playthings he could never quite keep out of her reach. However, the constant power struggle was wearing on his nerves and she seemed to revel in it.

Now it was simply a battle of the wills. They were both taking mental notes of the score and his current standing made him sigh and rub at the bags under his eyes.

Kagome: 23

Taishi: 8

She yawned and stretched lazily as he spoke, "I know better than to sleep in around you; the cut on my throat from last time is still healing."

There was no way in hell he was telling her he'd been dragged from his sleep by the freakiest nightmare he'd ever experienced.

He rubbed the bandages around his throat nervously as they throbbed with ghostly pain from the dream and previous wounds. Kagome gave a wide grin that was frighteningly reminiscent of her fox kit.

"I hate you Taishi-baka, I don't know why you insist on trying to win me over or even deal with me in the first place. You even had the balls to come to my bed drunk. All you have to do is stay away and I might leave you alone."

"I think I can justify coming to you a little tipsy. I was to be married to the girl that swore to murder me," he reasoned.

Kagome shrugged, that was on him but at least she didn't need to explain why she wasn't a virgin. Taishi thought he had been her first and she was content to let him think so. She hated him but not enough to live with the rumors telling him otherwise would cause.

"And,"He smirked at her, "I will deal with you because of this."

His hand shot out and rubbed the slight bulge of her stomach. Kagome's smirk quickly became a scowl. Taishi's smiled smugly. She smacked his hand away, turned over, and pulled the sheets up over her naked body.

Taishi briefly wondered why she was naked, then he thought about it and decided he didn't want to know.

He instead took a lock of her mid-back length hair, silently admiring the silky locks. The servants had put something in her hair that caused it to grow like weeds. He kept forgetting to thank them for it. She was beautiful but he didn't like short haired women.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Besides that, you are beautiful and I plan to keep you here to raise our child." Kagome squinted at him before rolling over and ignoring him.

"You haven't threatened me in a while."

The first month or so had been particularly brutal. She attempted to escape a few times but despite how stupid the guards looked, they were surprisingly efficient. Taishi had ordered they beat her but that hadn't stopped her from trying again when she had healed herself. That had been the agenda for a while, escape with Shippou, get caught, have the crap beat out of her, heal herself in the dead of night when nobody could see, and repeat.

That had worked, until she'd realized she was pregnant. Accidently being kicked in the stomach, losing her baby, was not a nice thought and so she had taken to attacking Taishi in her frustration.

It was rather fun and Taishi didn't have her beat anymore because she had finally been announced as with child by the doctor. Currently, she was just too tired to be bothered with the bastard and the random attacks just got boring. Oh, she enjoyed the paranoid manner in which Taishi stalked through his home in fear of her, but it wasn't worth the energy to justify his terror anymore.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him warily, "You want me too? I actually think its fun."

"And here, I thought you might be slowly learning to love your husband" he replied without missing a beat.

Kagome snorted, "Jackass" she huffed.

He sent a dirty glare at her back but neither of them commented more on the subject.

Taishi turned away from her slightly. Hoping to ward off a headache, he rubbed at his temple somehow managing to listen to every move Kagome made for his own safety.

He glanced back at her warily and suddenly wondered if he was a masochist. She was beautiful, befitting of her new status as his wife and then some, but she was also very _very_ dangerous. Yet, he kept going back to her bed, despite the fact she was pregnant and her use to him was being fulfilled.

On another note, he found it strangely amusing that she hated his concubines and had on occasion threatened to kill them and yet she hated the thought of being his bed partner, not that she resisted him the rare times he asked. When he had asked her about her reluctant willingness–strange as that is–to not fight with him when he would come to her room for the night, she had simply told him that if she refused he would simply force himself on her she didn't have the strength to fight.

He had been offended at first, but then he had seen her logic. He had made it clear what he thought of her, so why shouldn't she worry about her own well-being while in his home.

She had continued on to tell him that she would rather sleep with him willingly than be tied down and forced; he wasn't butt ugly or anything just the biggest asshole she had ever had the displeasure to meet. She hadn't yet reached a point where she considered it disgusting to touch him, and so, she could deal with it for a while longer having already declared she was going to run away.

Her quick agreement probably had something to do with how sick the child made her. Taishi's own assumptions on as to why she was suddenly agreeable made sense and he had been satisfied. Of course, she had ruined their moment of mutual understanding by bluntly telling him as long as he didn't open his mouth she could easily ignore her husband and go about her business.

It was times like those when he became truly frightened of his wife.

Kagome was not one to just blindly agree with a forced marriage, in fact, she was that person you had to marry in secret, as in without that person ever knowing, and you were to never EVER let that spouse find out about the arrangement. Despite all that, she had been strangely agreeable. Even the assassination attempts had been toned down significantly from the first month or so of her living with him. He had concluded that she was simply calming down or too tired to fight because of his son growing in her belly.

"You should really set those youkai free before they get free on their own and eat you."

Taishi blinked rapidly then stiffened.

"That's none of your business woman," he snapped all previous thoughts scattered by her random choice of topic.

'Besides my fears are not of being eaten by youkai anymore,' he thought bitingly as he eyed Kagome apprehensively.

She quirked an eyebrow, "You Jackass" she grumbled.

Taishi tilted his head in confusion. What kind of insult was th-

A snarl tore from Taishi's throat and he lunged across the bed at Kagome. She blinked, startled by his sudden violent mood swing, and tried to move but Taishi grabbed her hair. He held her there despite her shout of pain and anger.

He was so tired of the shit. Of being insulted and yelled at in only a way Kagome could. She spoke using words he had never heard of and cursed at him with more colorful language than a sailor. Her main goal in life seemed to be making her husband insane. He had never been so degraded, insulted, even worse by a woman who he assumed was of ill breeding. Taishi vowed that, once the baby was born and not in need of its mother, he would never speak or associate with such a woman again.

The problem was he couldn't decide if he should just kill her or throw her in a dungeon to rot for the rest of her life.

It didn't help that he desired her like no one else before, her but never mind that!

He had plans, oh yes he had plans, it was only a matter of patience. That in no way, however, meant he was going to sit and be insulted at every waking moment.

He was going to make sure she understood that, even if he had to brand the lesson in word across her pale back.

"You have gotten on my last nerve. Why can't you be a proper lady like everyone seems to think you are?" His voice was tight but calm.

Taishi frowned, a bit confused by his own sudden outburst of rage but he only shrugged it off, his wife was rubbing off on him, that didn't bode well for their son.

He reached up to caress her cheek and she flinched away on instinct. He touched her anyway and she glared at him, daring him to lash out and strike her.

She and her husband had gotten into nasty little fights starting from day one. When he decided to hit her, he always left a mark and a lasting memory to fuel her hatred. It was shocking and painful, and something she would never forget, but she didn't completely blame him. She had dished out her share of nasty little surprises in retaliation. She was sure he had enough bites and healing knife wounds to prove it.

"I'm a 'commoner' remember husband." She sneered.

He shoved her away, frustrated, knowing he had to be careful. She was famous for her surprise attacks when he hurt her too badly during their skirmishes. He was mildly surprised she hadn't lost her baby from the stress, but he couldn't convince her to be submissive for the child's sake and stop fighting him.

Kagome held a hand over her stomach a moment feeling the contents twist violently and she glared at her husband. She knew that feeling all too well. Swallowing bile that fought to rise from her throat, she took deep breaths waiting for her stomach to calm. The feeling began to fade as she tuned back in to Taishi's speech.

"If only the other nobles' knew the truth about you. You act the perfect lady in others presence, then you turn into a demon where I am concerned. I'm your husband you should have learned respect for your significant other, right?"

Kagome pulled a knife from god only knows where and lunged at him, her face twisted in rage. Taishi tumbled back in his attempt to dodge and bit his lip to stop the hiss of pain as wounds on his backside made themselves known. He jumped to his feet to face Kagome, trying to appear unafraid. She stood on the bed looking very much the demon he had accused her of being with a dagger in hand and the bed sheet wrapped around her to preserve some bit of modesty.

"Kagome…"

"I have no respect for you because you see me as a pet to tame. I will never do what you want. You wanted a woman to challenge you mentally; well you got her and a great big bull's-eye over your heart where I will stab you one day. Now if you pull my hair again, see if I don't cut your balls off!" she shouted angrily.

"It's not my fault."

Kagome did a double take of the human lord. "You just pulled my hair jackass!"

"That's not what I meant and STOP CALLING ME THAT! I give you what every woman should want. You live in lap of luxury with money to do with as you like, instead you try to kill me, you won't even choose your own cloth for kimonos. What is wrong with you, do you know how many women would grovel at my feet for a chance to even be a concubine in my home, and yet here you are, my wife." He cried angrily.

Kagome laughed at him and Taishi scowled.

"Now what the hell made you think I care about your money, I-Hate-You. If I wanted money, I could go home and be with my family in 'the lap of luxury'.

Taishi paused and they stared at each other a moment, "Your not a commoner?"

Kagome blinked at him startled and frowned.

Wealth in the feudal era was very different from wealth in the 21st century. Her family would be considered very well off in this time period. However, in the future they were an average family that still had struggles to overcome from time to time.

They stared at each other.

Taishi slowly broke into a grin, obviously taking her silence as confirmation. This simply meant he wasn't married to some random little commoner Miko. She was from a wealthy clan, all the better for his child's breeding. Kagome's eyes narrowed seeing the grin.

"Hey jackass do you-" he snarled again and lunged at her. Kagome squealed in surprise and danced nimbly out of his reach. She jumped off the raised bed and ran for the door across the room.

He reached for her as she stopped in the open doorway. She kicked the sheets on the floor behind her and smiled grimly. Seconds before he reached the door, she shut it in his face with a delighted grin. Taishi slammed into the door with a grunt and tried to yank it open.

The wood cracked slightly when he delivered a few well-aimed blows to the door. Angrily, he realized that she was much stronger than he, and could easily hold the door closed.

"Kagome open the door you little bitch."

"I'm going to take a bath, I'm covered in your scent, thanks for making my bed stink." She called. 'Not to mention I'm so gonna puke if I have to see your face again so soon' she thought rubbing her stomach warily.

This whole situation pissed him off. She was stronger faster, and as clever as a…wolf. He couldn't control her because he couldn't think as quickly to stop her before she did things like this.

"Open the door!"

"No! Fuck off!"

Taishi silently wondered how she could be so damn fast even as her stomach got bigger with the child.

"Kagome!"

Taishi gasped and stepped back when the tip of her dagger was shoved through the door inches from his head. Releasing the handle, he stepped back. Taishi glared at the blade as if it would vanish if he stared hard enough.

Angrily, he kicked the door and almost immediately, a second blade appeared in the wood. He blinked in confusion at the second weapon.

"Where the hell did she get that?"

"Master?"

Taishi froze and glanced at the door where two samurai stood staring at him warily.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked coldly.

They didn't think to lie to him, "Since she jumped off the bed, the shouting drew us."

Taishi groaned and walked over to the bed where he sat heavily. He ran a hand through his loose black hair.

"My lord is it true she's pregnant, she's graceful and fast like a young boy."

Taishi nodded absently as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"She's pregnant and starting to show." He shook his head in dismay, "Sometimes I think she's a-" He frowned, "her eyes glow like a demons." Taishi glanced thoughtfully at the door.

"She may be possessed. I want a monk brought to exorcise the room and her." Both samurai blinked seeing their master was dead serious. They nodded uncertainly, "Make sure she eats, she'll refuse sometimes and feed her share to the fox child. Make sure he gets his own food." They nodded again as Taishi stood and walked from the room.

"Have a servant prepare my bath supplies," he ordered leaving Kagome's room.

Minutes later Kagome peeked out of the entrance to her own small washroom. It wasn't a spring or even a full body bath but she could tidy up in there without having to race down to the baths exclusively for Taishi's family.

She shoved the door open and tightened the sheet around her body absently. She walked over to a stain on the floor and glared at the strange wet shape on her floor mat.

XXXXXXX

"**_What the hell is your problem? It's almost midnight. Get out! I was sleeping," she howled angrily trying to shove the drunken man out of her room. He stumbled around and she could never get a good enough grip on him to shove him that final bit out of the room._**

"**_No" he breathed leaning down in her face._**

**_Kagome gagged at the overpowering smell of sake on his breath._**

**_He was suddenly leaning over her grinning idiotically. Kagome looked to the door for help but found the guards were long gone. They usually scampered off, especially when Taishi told them in drunken stupors to go away. _**

**_The bastard didn't drink much, but when he did, he was the most annoying creature to walk the earth._**

"**_Why not!" she snarled._**

**_If only the baby wasn't taking all of her strength, she wouldn't have to fight with ass holes named Taishi, in fact, she would be out of the western lands and very happy wherever she chose to go with Shippou._**

**_His grin became childish in nature as he spoke, "Cause you're beautiful and I love you" Kagome nodded absently. He had told her often the only thing he was concerned about was how pretty she was and her childbearing ability, nothing more. She strongly believed enough alcohol could make you tell anyone you love them._**

"**_That's nice, now get out." She demanded trying to shove the bigger man out of her personal space._**

"**_Don't tell me what to do. I own you and nobody can ever have you!"_**

**_Kagome rolled her eyes. It wasn't even worth it to smack somebody as far gone as Taishi was, but she desperately wanted to stick a knife in his ribs._**

"**_Look I'm too tired for this-"_**

**_Taishi held his stomach, "Oooh, I don't feel well" he whined like a child trying to convince his parents he was too ill to attend school._**

**_Kagome gave a shriek when he leaned over as if in pain and puked all over the front of her sleeping yukata._**

**_In a fit of rage, she smacked her husband in the head a few times, screaming obscenities in every language she knew, even as he slowly began to lean on her for support. _**

**_Kagome screamed in anger, "Get off me, you'll crush me you bastard!"_**

**_Taishi was oblivious and Kagome whimpered as she tried to push him off._**

**_She found herself knelt in a puddle of throw-up and Taishi moaning on her shoulder about how he was going to die. _**

"**_Fucking- get off!" with a burst of strength she was able to shove him off. He collapsed to the ground as if he were boneless. Kagome hoped up and ran for the washroom. The servants had left water in the basin and she planned to use it._**

**_She practically ripped her sleeping yukata off as she ran into the room and quickly began to wipe off any puke that had touched her skin._**

"**_Why do yous hate me k'gome" Taishi moaned from the floor._**

**_Kagome sneered at his form, "Because you're a fucking idiot."_**

"**_Im's not, you said you're gonna kill me."_**

**_Kagome shook her head at how irrelevant that was to the current conversation._**

"**_Don't worry bastard I can't kill you now," she grumbled._**

**_She had a few reasons why she couldn't kill him, for one, he was the lord of a castle and she wanted to live if at all possible. If she killed Taishi and couldn't get away, all the little one's she protected would be executed, her poor baby and kit were just along for the ride. She couldn't allow that, they were innocent, well for the most part. Some of the things Shippou did as pranks certainly made that claim debatable._**

**_Another reason was her lack of strength, she was always sick and her energy 'loved' the baby. Any energy she wasn't using for herself went to the child. It drained her power, leaving her near a power level to match Kaede's and she couldn't quite figure out why. Thankfully, she had realized she was pregnant before she had run off, like an idiot, into the forest. Nonetheless, she would be the first to admit she wasn't happy with her sacrificed freedom to wander, in exchange for her baby's care and safety, along with her and Shippou's._**

**_The third reason was rather simple, if she ran now, she wouldn't get far trying to fight off the samurai; fighting demons outside of the castle was not a pleasant thought at the moment and her dangerously low energy made the task even more perilous than before._**

**_She scampered from the bathroom hoping to quickly tug a Yukata on and go about her business. Taishi seeing her naked was the last thing she was worried about._**

**_She paused in front of her closet and blinked in surprise. Her closet was full of all her old clothes but her belly prevented her from being able to fit them. The servants had told her the new clothes would be brought to her tomorrow morning._**

"**_Oh no" Kagome moaned burying her face in cupped hands._**

**_A loud snore tore through her thoughts. She spun around to glare at Taishi. He was out cold, on her bed, how he got there she could only guess, and wouldn't be moved anytime soon. She walked over to the downed lord and kicked him violently in the side._**

"**_Taishi, I swear you make it incredibly hard to not slit your throat and be done with it." She huffed angrily._**

**_She paused, then screamed when the foul smell of sake and bile met her nose, "you stink, get off my bed you bastard!" she sobbed in rage hoping up and down like a child having a tantrum. She sunk to her knees and stared at the human lord. The guards would ignore her unless she screamed bloody murder. They were probably halfway across the castle anyway. Taishi was much too big for her to try and drag to his room, she took pride in her strength but she wasn't willing to use that almost-non-existent-at-this-point strength like that and risk losing her baby._**

**_After a moment of going over pros and cons, wrapped and shivering in her bed sheet. She gave a sob of frustration and bowed her head._**

"**_You're going to make me start hating humans Taishi. Why me?"_**

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome glared at the wet spot, "Fucking Idiot!"

She looked at the wet spot and looked to the servant standing in the doorway.

"Have someone replace the mats and my bedding," she grumbled. The servant bowed and vanished back into the hall.

Kagome pressed her lips together tightly.

"Why me?" she growled stalking back toward her washroom.

XXXXXX

Kagome smoothed the kimono robes over her belly examining herself in the mirror curiously. The servants stood behind her waiting until their lady was ready to move on from the mirrors so they could work on her hair. She scowled and turned to the side. She wasn't very big but she didn't like the fact that her belly was getting fat and slowly but surely it was becoming harder to move about freely. Now her belly was rather big and certainly interesting to look at, but that was about it.

Her eye twitched and she licked her lips uncertainly. She forced healing energy to her hand and rubbed it across her belly. She paused her self-examination her face blank..

Her eye twitched again.

"Now what am I supposed to do about this," she pondered aloud. 'I'm pregnant with no idea what to do with a kid. The little monkey is draining all my energy too and making me sick.'

Her personal servant, Mora, blinked.

"This is great milady, you will have your very own little one instead of that fox child. Milord will have his heir too. Surely you're happy to have a baby." Kagome turned a glare on the young woman at her mention of Shippou. The servant cowered and Kagome snorted.

"Watch your mouth if you're so afraid of being punished by me," Kagome grumbled bitterly.

Mora nodded timidly, stepping away and bowing her head submissively. Kagome looked back to the mirror.

"Back home most women don't have babies so early," she murmured. The servants blinked at her, confused but understanding what she meant all the same time. Kagome heaved a sigh that made her belly rise and fall with the breath.

"I get in the most fucked up situations," She tsked.

Kagome moved to sit down on her pillow when a sudden urge swept through her. She raced for the washroom and before the servants could call to her, she was puking her guts out into the chamber pot.

"Milady!" a servant rushed in to hold her hair back and another asked if there was anything they could do for her before she tried to swat at them angrily.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed before heaving up her breakfast once more.

Mora grimaced, "Could someone get milady a light snack and fetch the doctor."

Kagome watching through blurred vision as the servants vanished from sight. The servant holding her hair managed to pull Kagome back from the chamber pot before she collapsed on it spilling its contents onto the floor.

"Come milady, let's get you to bed." Kagome nodded blearily as the servant helped her stand. Another, she hadn't realized was there, helped her to the bed. They laid her down and wiped her face with a wet cloth.

"Milady?"

Kagome blinked at the woman who walked in with a kind smile and an armful of bottles and other containers. She was the doctor, but for the life of her, Kagome couldn't remember the woman's name.

Smacking her lip's she sat up a bit.

"Umm hi"

The servant by her side didn't try to make her lay back down but instead fetched whatever sheets and pillows were available and set them up behind Kagome so she could sit up comfortably.

Kagome smiled in thanks before looking to the doctor.

"I hear you've been throwing up again?" Kagome smacked her lips again and scowled at the foul taste in her mouth.

"Milady should wash her mouth out once I've given you something for the stomach sickness."

"I'm fine now, there's nothing in my stomach to throw up anymore" Kagome assured sarcastically.

"Milady I think you should rest more often. The stress isn't good for your baby or you."

Kagome sighed irritably.

"I rest enough. There is nothing here to entertain myself with, and the stress is just a normal part of life now with that asshole husband of mine." she sneered.

The servants blinked at her language but Kagome couldn't bring herself to care. A servant returned with cut peaches and Kagome looked up eagerly.

She had been puking not a minute ago and now her stomach was ready for food again, she didn't understand but she wasn't complaining. She really didn't want to take medicine on an empty stomach anyhow.

The doctor noticed her reaction and smiled approvingly.

"Milady if you would not fight with milord it would be much easier to relax and he would be happy with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, reaching eagerly for the bowl of freshly cut peach slices. The servant passed her the bowl without much fuss and Kagome cooed happily.

"I can't do that for him or any other man. I think I would have had to stay single my whole life because obeying some idiot male blindly isn't my cup of tea." Varying degrees of confusion flashed across their faces as they translated her language.

Kagome only chuckled to herself.

Another servant clapped and bounced energetically. "I understood what milady said," she cried in an annoyingly shrill voice.

Kagome shot her a glance, "It's not as if I don't speak the same language as you."

The glances they shot her said they weren't so sure about her claim but of course, they would never voice this aloud.

"Milady said she would have had to stay single because a man would hate her behavior. Our lady believes that she can't obey men because they aren't good for her." The girl pointed out. There was silence in the room and the women each became lost in their own thoughts. Kagome stared at the servant who had attempted to translate her slang debating if she should correct the girl or not.

Suddenly all of the servants gave horrified cries as if finally digesting what was said. Kagome sputtered in laughter at their very delayed response as the women fused over her asking her if it was true.

The doctor shook her head and went back to mixing powdered medicines.

"I think if you would just listen to my advice for one day you would see the difference."

Kagome closed her eyes. She totally didn't agree and with good reason. When she left him alone for a while, he came to start fights with her later on. All he had to do was stay out of her sight and the castle would be a peaceful place, but of course-

"Kagome"

-he didn't.

Kagome roared and flung her empty bowl at the door where Taishi stood. He stepped out of the door way and let the bowl smack against the wall before moving back into the doorway with a frown.

"That's not proper behavior for a lady," he scolded lightly his eyes taking in her form. Her richly clothed form on an expensive bed, canopy overhead to provide elegance and privacy, propped up and letting the servants tend to her, belly swollen with child, Taishi couldn't help but smile approvingly, pride in his eyes. He was the reason for her condition and soon he would have many powerful children to liven his home and one day inherit everything he owned.

"Fuck you!" she snarled before looking to the doctor.

He blinked and forcefully dragged himself from blissful daydreams of the perfect wife she would become while she let their babe suckle.

"See my point. His mere presence, the fact that he's breathing the same air as me, drives me up the wall." She snarled. Everyone knew she was over exaggerating to get her point across but that didn't make the doctor not want to bang her head against a wall any less. Taishi frowned finding each passing moment wiped away his hopes and dreams.

"Kagome you will learn to control your anger. I'll have you executed if my son starts having angry outburst like his mother."

Kagome smirked, "You pig. I hope it's a girl"

He sent her his darkest stare and Kagome only laughed.

Taishi turned and walked away, frustration lining his face 'Is it worth it?' he pondered, his thoughts humming annoyingly like flies. 'I still have time, I'll decide soon.' He shook his head.

Kagome turned the instant he was gone, and looked pleadingly to the doctor.

"Please can you somehow tell me its gender?"

"Well, from the fuss it's putting up in you and the extreme sickness I would say it's a boy" she murmured uncertainly.

Kagome blinked.

With a groan, she rolled her eyes and flopped back on the pile of sheets and pillows.

"Useless," she grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome glanced at her husband warily then to the orange clad monk. Shippou glanced wide eyed at the monk then to Kagome.

They had been having fun. It was the first time in month's Kagome had laughed carelessly at his antics.

Taishi frowned at Kagome thoughtfully. She had asked for art supplies a while ago after complaining for days on end about the doctor's orders and the lack of anything to keep her and the kit entertained, but he had never seen art like this before. There was drawing paper littered across the floor of Kagome's room. Shippou was in the middle of drawing little stick figures on his piece of paper and Kagome was drawing a sketch of her mother's face.

Taishi glanced in interest at the picture. He hadn't known she could draw.

"Kagome I thought you would be dressed by now." He said with a disapproving frown. Kagome glanced down at the plain pink sleeping robe then back to Taishi. "I didn't feel like it, I can't go outside with Shippou today so we were going to play up here."

Her eyes flickered to the monk standing behind Taishi. Said monk tensed when glowing blue eyes turned on him in the dimly lit room. The balcony doors usually provided much more light but it was very cloudy outside in preparation for a bad storm, it made her form seem muted in color but her eyes stood out even more. His eyes narrowed thinking Lord Taishi correct in assuming his wife was possessed, that is, until he saw her forehead.

Her long black hair was all pulled back and tied at its end. However, the hair that framed her face wasn't long enough to reach the hair tie so it simply hung in her face.

The black strands fell in her eyes again and she tucked it behind her ear again, revealing one eye to him again and the mark on her forehead. Kagome glanced at the monk.

"My lord may I be alone with her a moment, I need to gather some information."

Taishi nodded absently and sent Shippou a glare. The kit rolled his eyes and walked from the room making sure to stick out his tounge and blow as he passed. Taishi's lip lifted in a snarl but a glare from Kagome made him reconsider calling the disrespectful child out on his behavior. He turned and left Kagome and the monk to their work.

She watched as the monk leaned his staff against the wall and closed the door. After a moment of silence between them, the monk sat down across from her and they stared at each other again in silence.

She became bored rather quickly so she went back to her picture.

"Your holiness," Kagome's eyes darted up and cut a glance at the monk who was now bowing with his head pressed to the floor. She ignored him and went back to her picture yet again.

"Are you human?"

Kagome blinked at him and for the most part gave up on drawing.

"You sure cut to the chase. What's your name?"

The monk stared at her a long moment before making a decision

"My name is Ranam."

Kagome nodded absently before glancing at him again "I'm a human, what made you think otherwise?" she mused aloud.

"We'll you have the mark of purity on your brow and you're a woman, a pregnant woman at that."

Kagome shrugged non-caringly and added shadow to her mother's picture. Ranam eyed her carefully.

This girl was powerful, her energy made the air hum. A normal human like Taishi could probably feel it to but he hadn't known what was going on around him. He had never been in the presence of a being like her. She was unearthly and didn't seem to notice it.

Weren't Miko's supposed to lose their power's when they were ready to bear children, instead hers were going strong. In fact, he could practically see her power hovering over her. It seemed as if she were protecting her body with an unconscious shield, more around her belly than anywhere else. She seemed very worried about losing her baby but that was understandable. From what Lord Taishi had told him, Kagome had been having a difficult pregnancy and was very often sick and bed ridden, until she snuck off to go entertain herself.

Ranam shook his head.

"How many months are you, holiness?" Kagome blinked and grinned happily. Ranam blinked, from Taishi-sama's description she was very violent when anyone paid attention to her stomach and very protective of her baby. In fact, she had always been very violent to the lord of the castle even before she had known she was pregnant.

"I'm six months," She said with a lovely smile.

Ranam's gaze flickered to her belly, she was rather small to be so far into her pregnancy but maybe her child would begin to grow soon. Or, the problem could lay with her baby.

"I would like to perform an exorcism over your baby. I think your child may be possessed."

Kagome's eyes seemed to glow even brighter. "You won't come near my baby," she said calmly.

"But you-"

Kagome frowned at him, "What makes you think I can't take care of my own problems, I have my spiritual abilities while most Mikos would have their powers weakened or stripped from them completely."

Kagome brushed her hair behind her ears again, no sense in hiding the mark now.

"Kagome-sama your baby may be dying from demon influence."

Kagome's lips twitched in annoyance.

"If I was worried I would have gone for help on my own," she sighed.

He caught a flash of something hanging around her neck and blinked seeing pink light 'What was that?'

"Kagome-sama please this-"

She was in his face in the blink of an eye on her knees staring at him intensely, mere inches from his face. Kagome smiled at him showing a glimpse of her human canines. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked into her eyes. They looked rather normal except for the color.

Her breath was hot on his face and smelled sweet as if she had been eating cakes before he had come to see her.

"If you hurt my baby, I'll kill you," she whispered.

"What? But-"

"Get out," she said softly.

He swallowed nodding slowly. He got up and went to the door moving slowly as if going to fast would set her off. Once outside the door, he closed it and took a few breaths to gather his thoughts. He looked at the guard standing at the door.

"I need to speak to Lord Taishi"

In the room, Kagome hugged her belly thoughtfully.

"So that's how Kuro moved for fast," she mused.

XXXXXX

"My lord do you know what you have done?"

Taishi narrowed his eyes at Ranam. The monk was being respectful but his voice was tight as if he wanted to yell.

"No, I don't, please elaborate," he sneered.

Ranam took a moment to think before continuing. "My lord do you know what that mark on milady's forehead is?"

Taishi tossed a scroll aside and continued to go through his paperwork in a bored manner. There was silence; he took a moment to glance at the older man before rubbing his chin.

"She told me it was a mole that appeared a while ago."

Ranam frowned, "So, you didn't know? My lord that mark on her forehead is proof of her purity. The gods favor her. I'm surprised you haven't felt their wrath."

Taishi froze glancing at Ranam, he had no reason not believe the monk but the way he explained and spoke to those above him would have gotten him killed had he been speaking to any other ruler.

"She's been lying to you. She seems to be hiding something and is content to use you to achieve this. She's afraid of being found. Found by what, I can't tell but it may very well get someone killed. She's put a protective barrier around herself and her baby to suppress her presence and it's been up for a long time judging by the hum and residue in the air around her."

Taishi snorted, "I know she is hiding something from me, that's why she is constantly watched. It is the guard's job to protect her so if she wants to hide herself, let her. She's been here a while and hasn't done much else that would alarm me more than her usual violent pranks."

Ranam swallowed an improper comment, "her…kind," he took a shaky breath, "is not to be trifled with. They are not toys to do with as you like."

Taishi sent Ranam a hard stare for his lack of tact while dealing with royalty. He would have the idiot punished but he didn't have time to search for another monk.

"She is not a toy, she is my wife. I am not stupid. I saw early on that treating her as property was not the way to handle her," Ranam sighed in relief thinking his lord had come to a reasonable solution, until Taishi continued, "challenging her for dominance is the way to gain obedience. If she wants to be treated like a demon bitch, I can oblige. She will be a proper and dutiful wife soon enough" Ranam's eyes widened in surprise. Finally, he dropped his chin and sighed deeply.

"Did you at least do your job?" Taishi sneered.

Ranam swallowed debating who was scarier, Taishi's wife, or Lord Taishi himself.

"No, she would have killed me" he admitted quietly.

"She threatens to kill everyone. You can't be afraid, she wouldn't really kill but she'll badly hurt you and make you wish you were dead" Taishi waved the monks concerns off with a hand.

"My lord."

Taishi glanced at Ranam.

"She thought I wanted to kill her child." There was a tense silence.

"Well you're here to save the child, why didn't you simply explain yourself!" Taishi snapped angrily.

"I just told you," Ranam ground out angrily, "I don't think she cares, She would have killed me. She moved so fast to show me what she could do when threatened. I didn't even have time to blink before she was mere inches from my face, staring me in the eyes." Ranam trailed off as memories of that few scant seconds danced through his thoughts.

"She seems to think there is nothing wrong with her baby. She's a powerful miko, I don't think I could make her do a ceremony to ward off evil either." The two men stared at each other even as they became lost in their thoughts. "Restraining her might hurt her and the child would be lost."

"Then you are useless."

Ranam blinked at his lord but continued.

"There was no demonic presence that I could sense from her so you shouldn't have to worry very much, only extremely powerful youkai would be able to hide completely, and besides milady is very powerful also, she could purge any evil on a whim." Ranam paused hesitantly in his ramblings. He knew Taishi still wanted the exorcism done, but Ranam wasn't willing to face the gods to make this one lord happy. There was nothing he could do, but that wouldn't stop Taishi from trying.

"My lord what will you do then?"

Taishi turned away dismissively and Ranam caught the hint. There was nothing that could be done. Kagome was just that dangerous to trifle with, all they could do was leave her and hope things turned out well.

Ranam bowed and exited the room, satisfied his master had listened to his advice even a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	16. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha for a very good reason! It involves vodka and really hot men who would all have dog ears. You have been warned.

Chapter 16: Married life: Expect the Unexpected.

XXXXXXX

"Kaa-san I hate math!" Shippou declared loudly.

"I see that, but this is something you need to know Shippou." She sighed again popping a warm sweet roll into her mouth. Kagome smiled blissfully. Of all the things she hated about living in this castle, the one redeeming factor was that the cooks made awesome bite sized little rolls that she found herself addicted too.

"But I can count money really well now, you said so yourself," he pointed rudely at her. She shifted on the floor mat until she was comfortable lying on her side.

"There are uses for math other than money," she responded with a scolding glance.

Shippou shrugged the look off, "Like what!"

Kagome picked up a roll and stuck it in Shippou's mouth. The kit flailed in surprise before pulling the tiny bread roll from his lips to chew at his own pace.

"Like finding how many times you can set Taishi's robes on fire," Shippou cackled in response and Kagome smiled.

"I guess," he admitted going back to his work obediently.

"Speaking of him, has he been treating you well when I'm not around?"

Shippou glanced up warily before turning back to his work.

"He's really tolerant of me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. It still surprised her sometimes how observant and mature Shippou was.

"He's not overly mean to me or anything. He leaves me alone, which is a lot better than what he could do to me." Kagome popped another roll in her mouth silently agreeing.

Taishi wasn't stupid, he'd seen early on that bothering the kit made Kagome violent, at least more so than usual. He had been on the receiving end of violent temper tantrums involving sharp objects whenever he or anyone else harassed the kit. The one time she'd almost put a dagger through his leg was enough for him to learn his lesson.

Shippou grinned and set his writing utensil aside, "What's it like to be lady of the house?"

Kagome picked up his writing brush and corrected a mistake on his division problem before handing the brush back to Shippou. He pouted and went back to work.

"It's annoying. It's as if the servants can't live without me to tell them what to do. I'm tired of yelling at them because they didn't clean the baths correctly or stupid things like that. They run around crying hysterically when they run out of some particular item for the meals. It's so stupid, all they have to do is ask for a guard to go with them to fetch more supplies, or better yet, make a different meal" Kagome gasped in mock horror as Shippou giggled.

She dropped her chin into the palm of her hand, a look of loathing on her face. "I feel kind of like a hotel manager."

"What's a hotel?"

Kagome shrugged "A bigger version of an inn, you know, like the places we stayed at in villages." Shippou paused in thought then nodded.

Kagome took the brush and corrected another math problem, much to the kits immense frustration. Shippou gave a moan, "Kaa-san can we stop, my head feels stuffy."

She nodded absently, "Sure, we'll work on your calligraphy."

Shippou smiled and reached for a fresh sheet of paper. The small ink box tipped over in the kits haste, spilling the murky liquid everywhere.

Shippou chewed his lip sending his mother a sheepish grin. She shook her head and rolled over so she could stand. Shippou moved his fresh paper aside to keep it from being stained by ink.

"Silly kit, you have to be careful," she scolded lightly.

"But I suppose it's my fault too. Scraping powder off the ink block and putting it in the bottle wasn't a good way to keep things neat," she shrugged a bit.

Shippou glanced at the strangely shaped wooden cup silently. He had wondered for days why she kept doing that, instead of using the ink blocks like a normal person. Dip in water, wipe brush against the block a few times and work, rather simple, but of course his Kaa-san seemed to loath simple and normal anything.

He only nodded. Kagome got to her feet slowly and dusted off her crane decorated brown and cream robes, after all this was her favorite set of robes. She shuffled across the floor to a cabinet in the corner where her art and work supplies were. Taishi always kept it stocked when he had found she loved art, now he demanded pictures from her. She had to admit, it was a small price to pay for all the supplies he had given her.

Prying the doors open, she paused and looked at the empty shelf where she usually kept her ink kits.

It was empty and actually a bit dusty.

Disappointed but not deterred, she searched every nook and cranny for her ink kits, or even just a bit of ink, and still found nothing. Kagome frowned in displeasure just as the door opened behind her. She glanced back to see a servant with the tea she had called for not long ago.

"Mora where are my ink kits, I don't even have any extra ink blocks or brushes?" The servant looked up at her mistress warily. Mora blinked a few times then smiled brightly.

"My lord had a meeting today and found his own stock short. There were two in there but I didn't think milady would mind" Kagome nodded absently and closed up her supply closet.

Tea appeared in her line of sight. Kagome nodded in thanks, took a sip, and then smiled brightly. "Very good tea," Kagome praised ignoring the servant when she blushed. Shippou walked over and she passed the kit his own cup.

"What's with you and spice teas?" Shippou glanced up over the rim of his cup and smiled at Kagome.

"I like it."

Kagome only shrugged, "I'm going to steal one of Taishi's ink kits so we can continue your lessons." She murmured taking in the scent of green tea. Shippou looked at her warily and she shot him a glance.

"Is something wrong?"

He smiled "You really look like a hime kaa-san," he took took in her appearance with an approving eye. Mid-back length hair she still refused to cut. Thick locks that would be her bangs flowed over both her shoulders being held back from her face by a pair of flower pins.

Her layered kimono, only worthy of a lady, made of fine silks that flowed behind her gracefully and long graceful sleeves that nearly brushed the floor made for a beautiful sight, like something out of a painting.

The seals in her ears added an odd twist to the look but she was very beautiful in her kimono. Her eyes glowed electric blue no matter the light in rooms. He missed her simple brown eyes but her new look was intense and elegant. People thought twice about what they were going to say to her, which Shippou had no problem with; they respected his Kaa-san, what was wrong with that?

Kagome smiled weakly but said nothing.

"How did your hair grow so fast?" Shippou asked absently sipping at some cinnamon tasting spice tea.

Kagome frowned, "Servants used some kind of herb, I remember reading about it in passing but Jiji never had it in stock so I didn't think much about it." She sighed and walked from the room her robes bellowing around her as she moved gracefully.

"Ah! Wait milady, please do not disturb milord, he is in an important meeting," the servant called pleadingly.

Kagome paused and raised an eyebrow at the young woman who cowered. Kagome was known for her cruelty and angry outburst to lord Taishi. She had never attacked or gotten very upset with a servant but that didn't stop the servants from fearing such a powerful woman. They had never met someone who would fight with men and think nothing of it.

"So what, I need ink. It's not as if I'll attack your master while he's in his meeting, though I admit, it would be funny" Kagome flashed a grin, a hand inching for the necklace around her neck. The servant eyed the weird trinkets and … fangs. It was strange but she shrugged it off as a Miko thing.

Kagome turned and walked from the room.

"Shippou try to clean up a little of that ink. Have a servant replace the mats on the floor," She called softly.

"Hai Kaa-san."

The walk to the meeting room was a pleasant one with Kagome lost in thoughts of finding the maker of Jiji's tea.

"This is good but Jiji's is still the best" she nodded at her own observation.

"Speaking of him, I should probably make a message orb and talk to him. I miss him and I'm sure he'll probably want to know what's happened to me." Her gaze drifted down to her large belly that put a waddle in her walk.

"I wonder if Jiji would kill Taishi for the bastard forcing me to marry him. That should be interesting." She murmured quietly to herself.

"Can I even make the orb, my powers aren't stable because of this kid." She stared at her belly sticking her lips out as if to obnoxiously kiss someone. "You're going to get me killed, can you stop messing with my powers." There was no response, not that she'd expected one.

She paused in the hallway and looked ahead in a bored manner at the heavily guarded meeting room door. She took a sip of her cooling tea and smiled before continuing her stride to the door. Kagome turned at the door and looked the two guards dead in the face. They shifted nervously seeing her bright smile.

"May I enter," she asked sweetly.

"Milady forgive us," Both guards were fighting not to fidget.

Kagome's smile widened showing a glimpse of white teeth and canines. "Let me through or I'll destroy your armor and any respect these visiting noble men have for you."

They immediately scrambled aside for their lady. They both knew firsthand what she could do and had been on the receiving end of her powers months ago. Kagome snorted and slid the door open. She stepped into the room as all twelve sets of eyes turned on her.

They all sat around a low table covered in papers, plates of food, and sake.

Various levels of shock and disbelief crossed the faces of the rooms occupants. Taishi only looked a bit peeved and interested as to what would possess her to barge in.

She leveled them with a cold stare.

"What do you think you're doing in here, get out!"

Kagome's gaze turned on one of the men who immediately stiffened but held her gaze with an enraged glare. She smiled, amused, and the man who had spoken bristled.

"Where are the guards!"

"I threatened to kill them" she lied easily. For all the trouble the guards caused for her, most of them were good men just following orders. She wouldn't purposely get them in trouble if she could help it.

"My dear," her gaze turned on Taishi who had spoken his voice low a purr. "What can I do for you?"

Kagome eyed the men in the room again, "Ink"

Taishi raised an eyebrow but someone commented angrily for their lord, "You barged in here for ink!"

Kagome pouted, "Don't yell at little ole me, the stress is bad for my baby" she cooed.

The rage in the room was tangible and Kagome bit back a laugh. Taishi did not look impressed with her behavior.

"Why don't you go entertain yourself with the other women, they have come to visit their lady"

Kagome's eye twitched and Taishi almost sighed, though he didn't look angry. They had already had this discussion. The women were boring for Kagome to sit around and talk to and she was much more violent than they were. They were very often frightened of her and thought her behavior disgusting, even if they never voiced their opinion for fear of being gutted. It wasn't as if their husbands could avenge them should anything happen, Taishi and Kagome were of higher status than they.

Kagome smirked at Taishi.

The man was a class 'A' asshole at times but she had to give him his credit. He handled a lot of weird shit with ease and knew when to fight with her and when not to. Not to say he always won arguments with her when he did decide to fight, but he'd won a few which was saying a lot. He was smart but he had to take his time while she on the other hand was very smart and didn't need to take as much time to plan her actions though it still got her in trouble more often than not. She still got what she wanted out of the deal and that was all that mattered!

A challenge she liked and a challenge he was, he hadn't done anything too stupid yet which was why he wasn't dead despite all the fucked up shit he did, like executing poor servants on the spot when he felt like it. She had power in the castle but not enough to stop everything, especially when she could barely walk. Taishi took full advantage of her inability to stop him and she made his life hell for it when she had the energy.

"I'm working on Shippou's lessons right now, he spilled his ink and all my ink magically vanished," she sent Taishi an amused glance and he blinked. Kagome had the sudden urge to flick the top knot on his head.

"Close the door and come sit with me Kagome."

This time she blinked.

The tension in the room quickly vanished as everyone fell into amused murmurs. The men thought this was Taishi's punishment, after all what woman wanted to sit and listened to politics when they could be frolicking in the flowers, note heavy sarcasm.

Taishi's eyes were twinkling and Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Taishi wanted something and to refuse would be running from the challenge. With a sigh, she obeyed and went to sit at his side. When she was comfortable on a pillow by him the conversation started back up.

Kagome glanced around the room, absently taking in the artwork on the walls and the scrolls on shelves against the back wall. She glanced at Taishi who ignored her in favor of paying attention to the conversation.

Still, there was an odd gleam in his eyes that promised pain soon, she just didn't know to whom. She honestly didn't know if she was the reason for the rise in ire from the human lord, or if it was the conversation. That worried her. Taishi could be a calm person or he could be a violent person in the blink of an eye. They had gotten into nasty little fights at the beginning of her pregnancy so she knew exactly what he was capable of.

Very little completely pleased him and everything pissed him off. He absolutely hated stupidity that caused delays in what he wanted and was quick to beat a servant or execute someone if he was offended in such a manner, which presented him as a frightening and terrible man. In fact, she wouldn't put it past the bastard to execute a child just as Chimei said. Kagome blinked lazily, she would have to harass the bastard into checking in on the village Chimei lived in, he hadn't exactly been kind to the girl and Kagome hoped she hadn't been too badly hurt. Kagome didn't remember much of that day….

Continuing on, this was partly why the man was obsessed with having her for himself. She was smart, smarter than him, and quick witted with a nasty sense of humor and a temper to match that seemed to have developed around the ending of her training at the temple. It was a sense of humor he shared and supposedly, he liked the fight in her and the challenge.

Kagome's temper, on the other hand, had been the source of his ire and suffering. He was very outspoken about her behavior and had often told her she was perfect if not for her bad temper and violent habits.

He one day hopped to make her submit to him and had voiced his opinions and plans plenty of times. Of course, she was never going to submit to him in this lifetime or ever if she had any say in the situation. She had also sworn she wouldn't marry him so of course she was noticeably wary of the human lord because, low and behold, she was married to him and very trapped while pregnant.

Kagome was, at that moment, the only person who would fight him about any issue that she didn't agree with. She was quick to correct him in a crude and blunt manner when such actions were needed and she didn't cower away like servants and soldiers. He loved her for it and she could care less.

She might have learned to love him one day, if he had come to her like a civil person instead of like a barbarian snatching women up as he went, but he didn't make it easy; a frightening thought considering how much of a prick he could be.

"…what do you think lady Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped around at the sound of her name and she stared at the table of men practically grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow, they were trying to 'put her in her place', funny…

"The north east corner of Taishi-sama's land is one big cliff, no lord would go that way unless they wanted their men to climb down the side of that monstrosity," Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Though that would be an interesting tactic," the men looked at her stupefied.

"This lord Sagisoto is quickly gaining more men over in the eastern part of the western lands. He's taking down lords too quickly for this to be just his doing, He may be using demons and so that cliff can't be ruled out. Flying youkai are surprisingly plentiful. It just makes more sense if he came by the southeast but there are lands around us that are much easier to fight. We would have to be one of the last lands to catch his interest. He has little power right now but enough to take down a lower lord and gather men fearing for their lives."

She hated these men and she disliked her husband more. The problem was she was pregnant and they were her protection as much as it pissed her off. If getting in their face and shooting down stupid ideas or even throwing in her own comments guaranteed that Shippou and her baby would be okay, she could put up with the fires of hell or her husband's complaints with a bright and annoying smile.

There were shouts of outrage, "They are samurai-"

"They are human men with fears just like the rest of us and they may no longer have masters to work under if the casualties over there are bad enough." She reasoned with a bored stare. "If you're lucky and he's stupid he'll destroy too many crops and the Lord of the West will step in lest his own livelihood and the food for his men be threatened."

There were gasps.

"Kagome," Taishi murmured both horrified and awed. Their reaction baffled Kagome and she suddenly understood a whole lot more about how Human lords worked. They worked around Youkai pretending they didn't exist unless it benefited them or said youkai lord actually paid attention to them. She still didn't understand a lot but she was learning.

"What would you know of the youkai lords? I'm surprised you even know he exists" somebody spat scathingly. Confirmation of her assumptions was never so satisfying.

"I know more about Lord Sesshomaru than you can imagine, but then I don't know enough to be of any use in this situation. I've never seen him work in a war situation between humans, it just makes logical sense he would step in to stop his food supply from being tampered with. Rice is as much a staple for them as it is for us." Kagome yawned delicately and blinked owlishly at her gapping audience.

A tense silence fell over the room. They all eyed her warily as they quickly realized Kagome was an unknown factor thrown into their world of proper etiquette and their eastern standards of chivalry. She was mysterious and powerful, not a good combination to deal with for men in their positions.

Taishi was smiling, which surprised her and pissed her off.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. He 'had' wanted something, to show off his clever wife.

"Ass" she grumbled.

Those close enough to hear shot wide-eyed glances at her but nobody said a word.

She turned back to Taishi, "Can I have an ink kit now!"

XXXXXXX

Kagome grumbled sleepily and rolled over pulling her legs closer to her body. She opened her eyes and scowled at the far wall as she silently willed her blankets to become warmer. After a moment of trying to warm her toes, she finally gave up and rolled over. Kagome cringed when bright light beamed directly at her face, focused by the slightly cracked door.

Assured she wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, she forced herself to get up. Kagome slid on a pair of geta with a yawn and she walked to the slightly cracked door.

"It's so bright," she murmured quietly.

Sliding the door open, she paused and stared at what lay outside. She was standing up on a raised walkway and everything from the doorway to as far as she could see was covered in freshly fallen snow. Kagome gave a slight smile and stepped out onto the walkway not caring that the snow made her toes wet.

The moon was full, everything brightly lit, reflecting the light from the moon back on everything else. "Wow, when was the last time I saw the snow like this?"

She blew slightly and was somewhat delighted to see her own breath hang in the air. She pulled her robes tighter around her body and leaned against the railing simply watching the snowfall during a peaceful night.

"I would love some hot cocoa but that's back home and this is here," She mused to herself.

Licking her lips, she bent down and scooped up a handful of the frozen flakes. She quickly packed the snow together tightly into a ball and grinned at her work. Looking around, she pouted once realizing she didn't have anyone to throw a snowball at. She sighed and added a bit more snow to her white projectile.

"Its days like this I miss traveling with the group." She whispered as if speaking to loudly would shatter the peaceful atmosphere.

"I remember teaching everyone how to have a snowball fight, funny Shippou won the last time we played…" she tilted her head thoughtfully, "Maybe I should wake Shippou and show him the snow."

She stared into the distance considering it before shaking her head. The kit needed his sleep and she wasn't going to wake him so he could complain about his exhaustion during lessons the next day.

Kagome tossed the snowball over her shoulder and a grunt sang in her ears. She turned and looked at her husband as he wiped the snowball from his clothes before it began to melt. "Is there a reason you're trying to sneak up on me 'husband dearest'?"

Taishi made a face at her, standing cautiously at a distance. "I was on my way to my chambers for the night and you 'my dear'."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. She was feeling playful and as long as he didn't mess it up by being an ass she would leave him alone.

"The cold woke me" she turned to him smiling brightly then looked back out over the landscape "Isn't it beautiful?"

Taishi seemed to realize she was in a good mood because he moved a bit closer and turned to look out over the courtyard, past the wall and into the forest.

"I suppose the snow is beautiful," he admitted.

He smiled at her.

"But you are much more so" he grinned and Kagome stared at him a long moment. Her breath hung in the air with every breath and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She was beautiful but she seemed to know he was forcing himself trying to whew her.

"Watch it, I'm feeling good don't ruin it for me" she grumbled.

He grunted and leaned against the railing. Kagome scooped up another hand full of snow to mold. Taishi watched her absently. She flung her snowball at a passing samurai guard and the man let out a curse before quickly scrambling away before Taishi could see his face. Kagome giggled and Taishi shook his head. "You should stop. I can't always protect you from the samurai. I can punish them but it won't help after they've killed you."

Kagome yawned again and nodded "Taishi why did you marry me?"

He glanced at her as she pulled her loose hair over her shoulder and began to braid it, looking expectantly at him. He looked back out over the area, "Because you were the only Miko I could get to quickly and you fought for your freedom. Of course you couldn't get away, I would have chased you down." Kagome rolled her eyes at his confidence but nodded indulgently. At least he was being honest because she really didn't care for lies at the moment.

"Didn't you want to marry some other hime that had been trained to be your wife?"

He shot her a stare and shrugged nonchalantly, "I needed a Miko or someone with spiritual abilities so I could have children who could fight demons. Disgusting things they are" Kagome shot him a hard stare at the unneeded comment.

"I happen to get along with youkai who aren't retarded enough to try and eat me right off the bat." He stared at her a long moment at the strange terminology and she sighed deeply. "-before they even know me." Recognition flashed through his eyes and he gave a lazy nod.

"There is a lord that's causing problems for everyone. Sagisoto, is he close?"

Taishi waved a hand.

"If you would talk with the other ladies you would know the answer to that question" Kagome snorted and Taishi glanced at her, not at all caring that his wife was being pissy, as she liked to call it, with him.

"If you haven't figured it out yet I have nothing in common with them expect for the fact I'm married to some powerful rich guy I didn't want to marry. They probably did want to marry their husbands for honor and all that good stuff."

She shook her head, "I honestly don't care about what they have to gossip about. Besides, they look down on me because I don't have the same 'breeding' as they do. Why would I sit and subject myself to that?" she grumbled.

They stood in silence a long moment, "Why haven't you attacked me."

She looked at him tiredly.

"Because I'm a fat pregnant woman with barely enough energy to stand," he shot a glance at her stomach and grunted. Kagome wiped the snow off the railing and, not bothering to mold it, flung the snow at Taishi.

"Thanks ass"

He chose to ignore her; it wouldn't do to kill his wife in fit of rage though he had to admit it would be a lot easier with her unable to run as fast. He turned his gaze on her, eyes shining in thought.

"If you're thinking about killing me, I'll kill you first shit face," his face twisted angrily and Kagome made a face at him.

He looked away and Kagome shook her head with a grin. So this is what it was like to have a husband? She laughed at the irony of it all. Here she was, a 21st century girl forced into a marriage with a ruler who simply demanded that she be his. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. He could do worse and she was sure he had but he also had the common sense to not do it anywhere she could catch wind of his foul deeds.

She wanted to be ignorant just for the time being. She couldn't do anything to stop most of what he did unless it was in the castle, in her territory, as his wife. She was pregnant, powerless and she loved and hated it.

She eyed her husband warily. This was far from the normal marriage. She and Taishi were downright nasty to each other, but then they respected one another's power. Well at least he respected her a little, his upbringing made it difficult to simply share power with a woman.

"Taishi, I hate you"

He in no way needed to know she had even harbored the thought of liking him at one point, however brief it was.

He glared at her but didn't seem surprised.

"But as long as you keep your distance, at least until the urge to rip you apart every time I see you has passed, I may learn to get along with you. I'll never love you but I'm tied to you so we have to make this work until I can get away from you."

He was silent a long moment before responding, "That is reasonable. I didn't expect much from a commoner or any woman for that matter, though I did expect a woman to cling to me for money and trivial things for her comfort."

Kagome smiled woefully "I suppose you're happy you didn't get a money grubber then." He only glanced at her.

"I'm hungry," she announced suddenly.

He blinked as she waddled back into her room to call a servant. He shook his head tiredly and continued on to his room.

XXXXXXX

It was a soft glow that made her sleepy just watching as the colors swirled and danced. It was like watching illusions dance before your eyes, clouds and whatever else a mind could conjure up before you passed out into oblivion. Kagome smiled cheekily to herself and closed her eyes cradling the orb of energy in her hands.

It had been a while since she had been comfortable enough to sit and meditate or work with her powers, an even longer while since her powers had been stable enough to manipulate. She hadn't realized just how much being able to get rid of pent up energy helped her state of mind and kept her calm.

The energy cradled in her hands pulsed happily in tune with her heartbeat, or was it her baby's heartbeat. Kagome shrugged, not very concerned. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on holding the orb while directing as little energy as she could to her senses.

She had realized just recently that too much energy to her nose or ears only made them hurt. The problem was she didn't have the discipline to make the energy any smaller. She doubted someone with as much power as she had wouldn't have trouble controlling it.

So, to get around that issue, she had decided to waste energy doing one thing while also sending energy to her dull human senses. So far nothing was changing but she was fine with that, it was still practice she had been neglecting for a few months.

The power began to make her nose tingle and it felt as if some were prodding her ears gently with a q-tip. Absently she removed one hand from the orb and rubbed a hand over her belly checking her baby. Its heart was beating calmly and she smiled realizing it was probably asleep. Satisfied it was comfortable and not in danger she relaxed and focused on the orb.

"How are you in there baby, I'm so glad your calm today. Mommy doesn't like puking every few minutes." She mused.

She cracked an eye open and glanced down at her belly before closing her eyes again with a smile.

"I still have to think of a name for you then harass that bastard husband of mine so he'll let me name you."

Kagome paused and, as if having an afterthought, continued, "I really hope you're not like your Father when you come out." She grumbled. She grinned wildly, "but you're my baby so I'm sure we'll get along even if you act like him."

She opened her eyes and stopped let the energy she had gathered disperse. Satisfied she let her hands rest on her belly. "I don't know how to take care of a baby but mommy is going to try really hard kay."

There was movement under her hand "Shippou probably wants to talk to you today, he'll show up in a bit. He usually has some outrageous made up story to tell you."

Her thoughts jumped to another gear like a rabbit with a sugar rush.

"When are you coming out huh?" she asked her belly. After a moment of silence, she sighed and looked out the balcony.

Kagome stuck a hand out and jerked it to let her sleeve slide back. She pushed the silk back to look at the fading runes she had drawn on her arm.

"Its time to redo the spells or we'll have Naraku kicking the door down soon. We can't have that while you're still in me now can we? I'm sure if I find Jiji he can give me something more permanent than drawing on my arm every few days…why does he know presence suppression spells?" she frowned in thought then shrugged it off as something not to worry over. He'd taught her the spells and made her swear to use them, how he'd learned them wasn't important. Strange though considering he was blind.

Kagome stood and moved toward the cabinet with all of her art supplies. She stood on the tips of her toes and searched lazily for an ink kit. Yet again, her ink kits were missing.

With a growl of frustration, she let her heels hit the floor wincing when her ankles gave a throb of protest. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared sourly at her art supplies. She had everything but ink and it pissed her off.

The sound of many voices talking and other noises caught her attention.

She turned to the door curiously. With a grunt, Kagome shuffled over to the door and opened it. She walked out onto the raised pathway that she often used as a porch or balcony. The wood creaked under her weight. She looked over the railing and was disappointed to see nothing.

She looked either way across the courtyard and still saw nothing but she kept hearing voices.

Kagome looked to her left, which was the shortest distance before she had to turn a corner and she would bet her life that's where the voices were coming from. She started in that direction and sure enough when she turned the corner, she could see a large group of people in the distance.

She spotted Taishi's dark robes along with the much lighter clothes of soldiers. Pressing her lips together, she rushed down the old wooden stairs and walked toward the crowd.

XXXXXXX

The fire raged savagely scorching anything it touched. People screamed and ran around searching for loved ones and trying to escape the flames. A house collapsed on a fleeing woman nearby. A demon swooped down and engulfed a young boy whole before taking off into the sky leaving his mother to cry in defeat.

Naraku sat on a tree stump under his baboon cloak looking on at the massacre in disinterest.

It wasn't fun anymore, if anything it made him angry. Sure he was getting energy from the agony around him and it was funny as hell watching a man roll past his tree stump flailing and on fire, but he wasn't causing the agony and death around him. In fact, none of these people knew he was there so the survivors couldn't curse his name.

He turned his gaze on Sagisoto who was laughing uproariously at nothing in particular. He turned away and looked around trying to see what was causing his partner in crime to laugh like an idiot. He didn't find anything so he only sighed and blocked out Sagisoto's laughter and the stench of burning flesh.

The burning man, still rolling around on the ground like a wayward dog, stopped at Sagisoto's feet and the human lord stomped on the man's neck, snapping it and ending the horrid screams. Naraku glanced at Sagisoto, it was unlike him to be merciful.

"My friend what's wrong with you, isn't this a blissful event"

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he shot a glance at the Shikon jewel shard pressed into Sagisoto's forehead. The shard swirled a dark purple, tainted with miasma from yours truly.

"Not really."

Sagisoto frowned.

Naraku went back to his thoughts. He'd given Sagisoto that jewel a while ago as a means to amuse himself. To his credit, the human lord had the longest standing record for sane decisions made while under the jewels influence. Still, that intelligence was starting to fade and Naraku was starting to get bored with simply sitting and watching as Sagisoto leveled villages and slaughtered fellow lords.

The village Miko shot an arrow at a youkai lizard-worm hybrid that was dive-bombing the village. She shot the worm in the eye killing it, but it didn't have time to vanish under her purification energy before the corpse flew into her killing her instantly.

Naraku stuck his neck forward in interest. He had never seen that happen before. Then again, he had only been fighting Miko's with outrageous powers that could control the coveted shikon jewel. Normal Miko's couldn't pour out power on a whim and destroy youkai corpses in seconds like Kikyou and Kagome could. They could destroy corpses, but it usually took a few minutes and a lot of energy most didn't have to waste. He sighed in disappointment as Sagisoto fell into another laughing fit.

"I need more youkai hordes," Sagisoto commented off handedly.

Naraku shot him a look, "There is an art to terrorizing and death Lord Sagisoto, too many youkai doesn't make it interesting anymore," he heard Kagura snort in laughter behind him but he ignored the wind demoness. She knew not to go too far or she was handed over to be Sagisoto's play toy.

Naraku had thought one too many times to tell Sagisoto he was playing with a piece of Naraku's own flesh but he had refrained. It was too funny watching the human make a fool of himself. Besides, he didn't need to offend the human lord just yet, the man was useful despite how stupid he could be at times, unlike a certain wind demoness who could be deceitful, useless, and stupid all in one go.

Sagisoto stared at him a long moment silently admitting what a strange sight Naraku made sitting on a stump in his albino baboon cloak flanked by a wind demoness, a white haired child holding a cracked mirror, and a boy that had the creepiest dead stare.

"My lord!"

Sagisoto turned to one of his soldiers dressed in the white and brown uniform required of all his men. "The monk spoke," Sagisoto's eyebrows shot up in interest.

Naraku glanced at the young soldier who glared fiercely at him. Naraku snorted, an untrained monk who thought himself powerful enough to glare at Naraku, the red eyed demon found the thought laughable. Soldiers like this one were only good for scaring off foolish youkai and maybe catching them, they were otherwise useless.

Still, human lords liked to keep boys like this close, maybe it was in hopes of finding protection from demons or maybe it was something else.

Naraku only found it funny, he'd actually laughed in the boys face at one point to prove his point.

He was content to let the boy think he was something special though, it would make it all the more amusing when he was eaten by some youkai in the heat of battle and his master fell with him. Although, for all the strange, irritating, and stupid things Sagisoto did, Naraku had never seen Sagisoto rely completely on his men for anything. That meant he probably wouldn't rely on one boy with spiritual abilities and wouldn't fall if the boy did.

Naraku stifled a sigh.

Sagisoto allowed himself one last look at Naraku and his group before turning and heading toward his encampment. As he was breaking through the edge of camp, he caught sight of the monk being dragged toward him.

He was an emaciated looking old man with filthy yellow and white robes that hung off his form. All during his imprisonment the old monk had stayed strong and silent, the embodiment of a proper elder monk, protecting his own to the end. Now, as he was dragged toward Sagisosto, his feet dragging on the ground beneath him and his head hanging back limply, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the last few hours to leave the elder monk in this state.

Sagisoto frowned in disgust as the monk was sat before him slumped over and staring at the sky dazed, his eyes glazed over. He trembled and murmured under his breath. When he did speak up loud enough for Sagisoto to hear, his voice cracked and trembled.

"M-Master"

Sagisoto grinned as the old monk slowly but surely began to come back to himself.

"Elder Taisa" Taisa blinked a few times looking at the soldiers watching him warily. He looked to Sagisoto and froze.

Sagisoto smiled in amusement, "So that's how you find out if a Kami has returned to earth, Wait for its little pet to flip out."

"That in no way meant he has returned to earth." The old monk rasped tiredly as if his little episode had drained him completely.

"But you're looking for him or reacting to something that has to do with him"

Taisa's eyes narrowed but his face remained blank otherwise. Sagisoto didn't care; he had more than enough reason to go searching for the escapee Kami.

Sagisoto laughed aloud, "Bring the other monks, this one can't be trusted."

Moments later, three other monks stood behind Taisa in orange and red colored robes. They sent Taisa a wary glance but they had no pity for him. Their lives were on the line and Taisa wasn't in any position to help them. He was as much a prisoner as they were and they were only men despite their devotion to their religion.

Of course, they didn't see the mark on Taisa that displayed him as an elder.

They turned to stare at the crazed lord that had demanded help from their temple lest they be a repeat of the Temple of Light and their members slaughtered for display.

"All of you can sense the Kami?"

Their nods made Sagisoto chuckle, delighted.

"We have been gifted with the sight of auras, we have been to visit a Kami before and so we can sense all the Kami's but only if we're close enough."

Sagisoto pondered this. "And how close is close enough?"

"Five miles"

Sagisoto shrugged, he couldn't be too picky. "I want you to find a young Kami, he is most likely an infant and is of use to me. I'll be sending soldiers with you to 'protect' you on your journey but if you betray me they will slay you." The monks nodded warily. Sagisoto glanced at Taisa before bursting out in laughter. He walked past making sure to shove Taisa's head rudely.

"Life is good!"

XXXXXXX

"What are you doing!"

Taishi turned around and glanced at Kagome absently. She rushed toward him as fast as she could ignoring the guards that tried to stop her but failed miserably for fear of hurting her and her baby.

"Taishi, what are you doing!" she snarled once in his face and pointed to the makeshift stage. It was only a floor of wood raised off the ground with holes in the floor the size of a bucket. It reminded her strangely of the gallows of Europe but lacked many of its key elements.

It was obvious what it was for after seeing the samurai with drawn swords standing on the bloodied platform and the holes in the stage.

Only Taishi could think of something like this in Japan and not realize a slightly more advanced version of this same system was used for the unfair execution of others all around the world.

Taishi sighed as if annoyed with her, "Go back to your room and sleep woman."

Kagomes' eyes blazed in anger. She turned to yell at him but her eye caught the line up for the stage as they were positioned over their respective hole and forced to kneel. She gasped in horror.

"You can't!" she cried.

"I can, they are criminals"

"What did they do?" Kagome demanded her voice trembling as the last person was led up, a young boy no older than Shippou.

"That's none of your concern. Go back to your quarters or I'll have you punished. You cause enough chaos around here." He huffed yanking away when she grabbed his sleeve.

"What did they do!" she demanded frantically grabbing him again and holding on tight. He tried to pull away and ignore her tear-filled eyes but she wouldn't let him. She only shrugged off servants and guards that tried to pull her away.

He glared at her in thought then responded, "Rape."

Kagome flinched and gripped his arm tighter. "You liar, what have these people done to you, you dirty bastard. Let them go. You're disgusting what can-"

He yanked away and Kagome's head snapped to the side when he smacked her. Kagome stumbled back in surprise. She collapsed against a guard who quickly caught her before she could fall. Kagome blinked at Taishi, her face throbbing painfully as if he had punched her instead of smacking her. Tears slipped down her face of their own accord and she stared at him.

He reached for her as if to apologize but he quickly caught himself and scowled at her to cover the surprise of his own actions.

The guard helped her stand upright.

"I told you the reason why they are here what more can you want you stupid woman"

"That's bullshit and you know it. The little boy on the end, are you going to accuse him of rape also" she spat with all the rage she could muster.

"How would you deal with these thieves and people who go around breaking laws because they think they won't be caught? I am to lead these people and set an example, the commoners don't learn by simply scolding them. They are stupid and useless for all but farming, they," he looked on in disgust at the people on the stage, "are beneath even those commoners, they are filth who don't pay taxes and steal their food or won't work for it. Why do you care about them, you are a lady living tucked away in a castle safe from them because I kill those foolish commoners when they are so stupid."

He sneered at her stunned face "What would you do if they were rapist, plead their case and let them free" Kagome blinked stunned as he turned away.

"Grow up. This is not a matter for a woman to decide anyhow because you are emotional and foolish."

It hurt, was Kagome's first thought, because as much as she hated him, he was right. This wasn't the future where everyone got a chance to plead their case this was the past where what the ruling lord says, goes. It didn't matter what they had done trivial things, even if it had been picking ones nose in public. The ruling class had a job, that job was to protect and punish the commoners, and in his own cruel sick way he was doing just that. Taishi was the law on his land; it didn't matter if he was right or wrong. She briefly wondered what she would do in his situation.

It was something she needed to come to terms with.

She could kill youkai who killed humans but she would probably feel bad in a case where the opposite were true. He obviously hadn't meant it that way but it was still something even Jiji had scolded her about.

It made her so mad, and she realized the others of the group were a mix of wrong doers and those who were probably street rats without any other choice in life. Taishi had done this where she could get to him; this was to teach a lesson. He was in power and she was not. She was his baby machine and that was his only use for her. He'd done it at a time, in her face, where she could do nothing about it but scream like an idiot.

Her mind raced and finally she turned a fierce glare on her husband.

"I understand not everyone deserves to be spared. I haven't come to terms with it yet but I do understand. Someone stealing a bit of food to live or fighting to defend themselves does not deserve to die like this."

Taishi turned his glare on her and Kagome scowled. "You still haven't told me what would warrant the death of a child. Did he steal some rice or maybe even snatch someone's money so he could buy food or help his family."

Taishi spun around and Kagome jumped at the suddenness of the movement. "What, do you want the little bastard! Do you want a new pet Kagome!"

He turned back to the stage, "give me the little cretin. She wants the disgusting little creature she can have him. Execute the rest and bring out the next group," he bellowed.

The little boy blinked and the rest were frozen in various degrees of shock as they stared at Kagome in awe and some in thanks. The little boy was snatched off the stage as the other four were pushed to lean over the holes and their head fell through moments later.

Kagome felt something inside her go numb as she stared at the four bodies allowed to collapse on stage. Another five were brought out as the bodies were moved aside and Kagome gave a sob she couldn't stop.

The little boy was rushed over and tossed to land at her feet. She stood, staring at the child, trembling. The boy stared at her in return shaking, his face covered in mud, his clothes filthy rags, and his hair resembling a crow's nest. A strange odor wafted up to her nose and she flinched against her will.

"Milady."

Kagome jumped at the gentle touch on her shoulders. The head guard, a surprisingly kind man, held her shoulders, she blinked at him and he smiled sadly.

"Come milady, let the servants take you back to your quarters. You should rest, the boy has been spared, and our lord is kind."

Kagome shuddered at the last comment but let herself be pushed toward Mora who reached out urgently to Kagome. The boy gave a squeak and scrambled to his feet. He reached for Kagome afraid she would leave him to be put back on the execution stage.

A servant smacked his hands away before he could grab hold of her robes. Kagome was numb and continued to walk, oblivious to what had just happened.

"You are never to touch our lady foolish child, you are so far beneath her. Now come, go to the servant's quarters and have them take care of you and then you will need to be trained to appear a half decent servant." The boy nodded frantically and let another servant lead him toward the door he had come out of after being in a small hole in the floor, his prison, for almost 6 months.

Only dulled murmurs reached her ears as servants whispered soothing words to her and coaxed her toward her room. She started up the stairs refusing to come out of the fog that was her mind. Pain shot up her back but she ignored it as she continued forward.

Something grabbed her leg tightly and she blinked at the strange feeling. She looked down to see she had made it to the top of the steps and Shippou was staring up at her wide-eyed clinging to her leg for dear life.

"Kaa-san are you okay?" His eyes were darting frantically and his nostrils flared with each deep breath.

The servants looked at him strangely and Kagome blinked lethargically.

"Kaa-san you smell strange, please tell me if you're hurting," he gushed worriedly.

Kagome blinked a few times as the servants tried to shoo the kit and convince him to release their mistress.

She only put a hand to her stomach.

"My belly hurts" she murmured quietly leaning against the wall.

That was all she needed to say to have the servants shrieking in alarm calling for someone to help. They quickly drew attention and guards rushed toward them.

Shippou let out a sharp squeak of alarm and released his mother's leg. He blinked at his hand stunned to see it painted red with blood.

"Kaa-san you're bleeding" he choked. Shippou was stunned when a servant grabbed his wrist carefully her eyes wide in alarm. She shot a glance at Kagome before pulling Shippou away to get him cleaned up.

The guards crowded around them as a servant commanded them to help her to the room. Another servant rushed ahead to find the doctor. Kagome was aware of being scooped up before she was rushed back to her room. The samurai laid her down and Kagome groaned as her stomach twisted and cramped with pain.

The room was suddenly a flurry of movement and servants. The men were rushed out and Kagome gawked in offense as her legs were suddenly pried apart and the doctor's worried face appeared just over the swell of her belly.

"Milady do you feel any pain?"

Kagome clenched her teeth together and glared at the older woman. That was all the doctor needed to see before she moved away.

Another servant was suddenly by her side. "Come now milady, we have to get you cleaned up and dressed."

Kagome licked her lips nervously "W-What, why?" she demanded.

"Your baby is on the way, Can you tell me what happened before the pain started."

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in fear. She reached for the doctor and dragged the older woman to her side, shoving the other servant out of the way in the process.

"My baby can't be on the way, fix it, it's too early, I'm not ready," She babbled hysterically.

"We don't have a say milady all we can do is help you through the process." The color flushed from Kagome's face as a group of servants hoisted her to her feet and helped her undress.

'Am I having a miscarriage?' she thought frantically.

She put a hand to her stomach vaguely realizing her stomach had dropped lower than usual.

'My baby is coming earlier than it's supposed to.' She snarled loudly and the servants blinked at her.

'I am going to fucking KILL you Taishi!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	17. I want a Divorce!

This chapter is full of angst, blood, gore, character death, and I'm sure there is some other random things I just forgot to mention. Please remember I put this story in the **DRAMA** category for a very good reason. I'm sorry for all the people who are going to be highly disappointed and disgusted with this chapter because I do some foul stuff with the characters.

This is the end of another arc so expect things to get wild and a little strange.

For all those people who don't read authors notes:

**WARNING: This chapter is filled with horrible things such as angst, blood, gore, character death, insanity (however mild), oh and fighting... lots of fighting.**

**This chapter has not been edited by anyone other than me so point out anything you see wrong and of course review.**

Chapter 17:Married Life: I want a Divorce!

Aww man, I didn't do a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: Does anyone have a brainwashing machine to use on Taishi before this chapter begins? No? Damn, if you didn't see his picture he's pretty hot. Links on my profile page. Drop wolfie-chan a Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou wrung his hands nervously and stared at the piece of paper covered with scribbles.

Almost four hours ago, the servants had shoved him from his mother's room. Another servant had dragged Shippou down to his own quarters and left him with art supplies to entertain himself.

He had realized that it was common for males to be kept from the birthing room, and so, to stay out of everyone's way he had silently agreed to the distraction. He'd drawn one picture and tried to start a second before he'd given up and settled for staring into space waiting anxiously for news on his mother and new sibling.

The servants would come in and rush about to distract him from the chaos gripping the castle. He mostly ignored them as they begged for pictures and tried to get the kit to pay attention to something else other than his mother's screams of pain they knew he could hear, however faintly. Their job was to keep an eye on him. Shippou snorted, women who any other day would do everything in their power to ignore him were fawning over him, trying to keep him entertained, and failing horribly.

The servant's had realized an hour ago he had no love for them and was pointedly ignoring them. Still they insisted on talking to him and bustling around. Shippou sighed, stared blankly at his lap, and twiddled his thumbs. This day was really starting to suck, but then he would get a new brother or sister and it would be great.

He glanced up warily when the door opened again and he found himself staring at a guard. That was very strange; guards usually didn't come near him. Being a demon, he made them very uncomfortable. Being a child, they couldn't glare and harass him because they felt bad and Kagome would badly hurt someone if she ever caught them. To remedy all of this, they simply ignored him.

Shippou opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong when the guard moved aside slightly.

"Go."

A boy, shuffled into the room wearing only a grey horai top and shorts.

He looked horribly frightened and Shippou blinked owlishly at him.

Were the servants so desperate to entertain him they would bring him a boy who hadn't been a servant half a day yet?

The door closed and Shippou rolled his eyes.

"They obviously are," He sighed aloud.

The boy sat at the door and looked around wide-eyed.

Shippou shook his head.

This kid didn't have a clue. They hadn't even given him a crash course on how to be a servant.

Finally, the boy seemed to spot him. His body snapped forward into bow and his forehead met the floor with a loud crack.

Shippou closed his eyes sympathetically.

So, they had tried to make the boy half competent to servant behavior.

When he opened his eyes again, the servant was still in the same position. There was a long silent pause before the he gave a loud sob.

He pulled his hands close to his face and curled tightly into a ball. Now tucked into an awkward and unbalanced ball, he rolled over onto his side and lay there sobbing.

"Why are you crying, does it really hurt that badly?"

The boy continued to sob a long moment and began to hiccup as he tried to prepare himself to respond.

"I'm afraid to die!" the boy whimpered.

Shippou nodded in understanding, "Kaa-san won't let you be killed. Taishi-bastard left you in her care. I don't think he's stupid enough to have you killed after all the trouble he's caused."

The boy looked up with shocked brown eyes, craning his neck awkwardly to look at Shippou.

He opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed his mouth again. The tears had stopped and when he opened his mouth again, his voice coming out as a whisper.

"You're a youkai?"

Shippou snorted, "Yeah."

The boy stared, "Mistress is human," he pointed out uncertainly.

"Yeah," Shippou acknowledged silently debating if he should warn the boy about titles when dealing with Kagome.

They sat in silence a good 15 minutes.

"I'm supposed to play with you." The boy said finally, as if stunned by the revelation.

"Right" Shippou acknowledged eyeing his picture with disinterest.

"You won't eat me will you?"

Shippou didn't dignify the question with a response.

"What did you do to end up in prison?"

The boy paled but much to his credit didn't even try to lie.

"I stole a sack of rice from the dealer. The samurai caught me."

Shippou's gaze shined with amusement.

"Of course you tried to run right?"

The boy didn't answer.

"You took too much to run quickly didn't you?"

The servant boy finally glanced up in mild surprise.

Shippou grinned amused as the boy's expression became sour.

"What do you know?"

'None of a servant's self preservation skills,' Shippou mused.

"I used to steal too." The boy's mouth fell open in shock.

"I had to feed myself between the time papa died and Kaa-san found me. I picked up a few things."

The boy opened his mouth to fire off questions, Shippou grinned and pointed at him. "You're an idiot, any street rat knows that you don't take what you can't easily carry, especially if you're slow."

A blush spread across the boys face and he curled into a ball to sulk.

Shippou ignored him, feeling little sympathy.

"Can I play with you?"

Shippou blinked but didn't respond. The boy obviously didn't know better because he stood and moved shyly toward Shippou.

The most offensive smell Shippou had ever encountered smacked him in the face. Shippou scrambled back holding his nose. The boy paused and didn't move, a confused look on his face.

Shippou gasped loudly his face tinged green and spoke in a nasal voice.

"You stink!"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "I got a bath and they scrubbed me really good."

Shippou noted the pink tinge to the boy's skin and nodded in acknowledgement.

"You still stink."

He eyed the boy from head to toe and for some reason his gaze focused on the boys hair.

Noticing the direction of Shippou's stare, the boy ran a hand through the short fuzz on top of his head, he smiled sheepishly.

"They said I had lice," He admitted.

"Lice?" Shippou repeated as if offended.

A nod, "They scrubbed my head with medicine."

Shippou stared at the boy in disbelief.

"The servants are stupid"

"Wh-"

"Get out."

The two boys stared at each other.

"They scrubbed my hair earlier. They said I should be okay. It was the first thing they did and they wasted medicine on me."

Shippou shook his head "I'm sure it's not wasted, but I'm not willing to get Lice just to play with you. Kaa-san would be so angry."

Shippou pointed to the door.

"Out!" he growled pinching his nose that was beginning to turn red from the pressure applied by his fingers.

The boy scampered for the door not willing to have Shippou call the guards.

Shippou followed him to the door. He was mildly surprised to see the guard standing outside the door patiently. He was probably there more to keep Shippou in the room than for the servant boy.

"What's your name?"Shippou asked.

The servant boy blinked and scratched his head, Shippou flinched and eyed him warily.

"Dai."

Shippou nodded, "You can come back and play in a few days when the doctor says you don't have anything else weird."

Dai opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when there was the sound of a door being slid open. Shippou glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see the doctor having entered from the porch. She stood on the other side of the room and closed the door behind her. Her face was set in stern expression and her brown eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"I need to speak to you Shippou-sama"

Shippou opened his mouth to speak but the doctor cut him off.

"It's about your mother."

Shippou stared at the woman in silence a long moment. Finally, he looked back to Dai. His eyes examined the boys face as if to remember him before he stepped out of the doorway back into the room. He turned and looked to the doctor listening as the door slid closed behind him.

"Come kit, we have much to talk about." She murmured soothingly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru blinked quickly his eyes lidded to fight off the strong light from the sun. It was hot, he had a human lord to kill, or maybe a few if the need decided to strike him, and he had meetings with clans to get too. He was not in an ideal situation and his temper was short, so much so he was ready to ream someone in a violent and bloody manner.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws experimentally and watched the skin stretch and shift with the movements off long thin fingers.

Everything felt strange, enhanced. His senses were sharp, more so than usual and wouldn't be calmed or controlled by his whims. He blamed his beast and that was that. He considered sealing the damnable creature into the very depths of his mind but he couldn't stop the sensations if he didn't know why he was reacting this way. Maybe his other half needed to be released. It was an ideal way to let out pent up energy and stress he caused himself.

He simply didn't have the time to use that method. Passing control to his beast was the usual manner to deal with such issues. The problem lay in wrestling back control to get important tasks finished such as kicking the snot out of worthless hanyou brother's or fighting a war…yes, he couldn't forget that now could he. It would be a long and tedious affair seeing as his beast seemed ready to go on a rampage. It wouldn't do to let his beast destroy his lands in a mindless rage right at the moment either.

His body tensed of its own accord. Heat rushed through his every inch and nerve of his being as if he were hovering over lava instead of standing on the balcony of his study enjoying the breeze.

Sesshomaru felt a sweat break out on his brow and a pleasant breeze quickly dried it, battling the fluctuating temperatures of his body with ease.

His beast paced in the back of his mind, irritable, unstable, waiting for a time when Sesshomaru's impeccable control wavered. Sesshomaru had never been wary of his beast, but then it had never paced in the back of his mind as if it would rip him apart at the first inclination of freedom.

He had never felt this before but his beast seemed to know what was happening. It was more a being of instinct unlike Sesshomaru who was a being of cold hard logic. The problem was it wouldn't speak to him, reduced to a snarling spitting animal, unable calm itself enough to make coherent thoughts for its other half to make sense of.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth in frustration but didn't growl. He was expecting guests and it wouldn't do for them to walk in and find their lord seemingly angry, confused, and snarling at random birds. Trust and confidence was key right now, having his generals wary of him was not the way to win the war on the horizon.

He let his hand drop to his side and blinked out over the courtyard of his expansive castle. Red mist drifted into his vision but he blinked the haze away. Sesshomaru momentarily considered going to see the healer. He considered that perhaps he was falling ill and his inner beast simply wanted to go and chew on herbs and grass like mortal dogs before the illness got worse. He quickly turned down that idea, illness wasn't likely, he didn't feel weak or sick in any way, just overwhelmed, and foreign in his own skin. He had never harbored the urge to go chew on grass like some common flea monger anyhow.

Besides, he had things to attend too.

He closed his eyes and silently willed another burst of wind to come combat his rising and falling temperature. The feeling was fading but it left him winded and confused.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he glanced to the side to see Rin standing by his side. She smiled at him brightly and stared a moment taking in his form with critical eyes that shouldn't belong to a child of eight.

His ward always knew when something was out of sorts and at some point had started directing servants what to do with him depending on what she felt was wrong. It varied from getting him certain teas to having the servants fetch a doctor if she felt it necessary.

He had never questioned her when she got that way, only sat and observed in amusement and surprise. The girl was getting very good at her silent classification of what ailed her lord and he briefly wondered if he should have her tutored in the ways of a healer.

Whatever she saw of him, she was obviously satisfied with it. He was sorely disappointed hoping the girl had some strange gift. She looked into the study the balcony was attached too. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and found his study full of his generals and their trusted and close subordinates, just as he had ordered.

He stared at them blankly then looked back to Rin. The girl wasn't stupid, seeing so many youkai in his study should have warned her that a meeting was about to take place. She usually steered clear so –

His gaze darted to the few solders present who shifted nervously, refusing to look in his direction. His generals–he only kept four generals at his side not at all caring that other lords preferred more–either stood waiting for the meeting to begin or sat wherever the fancy struck them.

It was obvious by the sudden summons and the request of subordinates this was going to be a touch and go meeting, only meant to give out assignments. They seemed silently amused with something making the lesser soldiers squirm uncomfortably as they all waited for one of the four generals to comment.

Sesshomaru nearly snorted.

Cowards!

Using a child, his ward, to avoid getting their own heads sliced off for disturbing their lord's train of thought. Rin turned and skipped away.

"Bye My lord!" She chirped happily before vanishing out of the door.

Sesshomaru looked to the door before stepping into the study.

"You called for us Milord?"

Sesshomaru nodded not bothering to search out the source of the voice.

"There are meetings with clan heads to be taken care of. Generals you each have a village to get to and you know your missions. If there are any issues, send word and it will be handled," there were nods but Sesshomaru continued undeterred.

"We have need of a few soldiers to take care of a nuisance?"

The Generals gave signals to their own subordinates. Moments later, the soldiers were bowed before Sesshomaru eagerly awaiting orders.

"The human lord Sagisoto, this Sesshomaru expects to hear word of his corpse left to rot in the ruins of his encampment, soon."

"Yes milord."

"Expect a challenge and youkai will help Sagisoto, take help if you feel it is necessary."

"My lord the human will be taken care of, we will return with his head."

That also meant they probably wouldn't ask for help.

They were so young, energetic, proud, confident…

Stupid.

Sesshomaru stared at them a long moment.

Soldiers like these who didn't think things through, consider the fact that Sesshomaru was offering them reinforcements and men to command, were useless.

They were likely to be killed, sparing maybe one or two. Those two would learn and he would get his information. He wanted to know if Naraku was working with this human or if the human simply had the support of youkai who liked the slaughter left in his wake.

If he lost a few men, at least he got his information and those men who returned would learn from their mistakes and be useful later on. Despite his thoughts about his soldiers, he wouldn't send in soldiers any less than these ones to deal with a human lord who obviously had the means to fight and kill youkai.

His gaze flickered to the generals who stood around the room. They knew exactly what he was thinking and it showed on their faces. Sesshomaru saw the faces of exactly three soldiers fall at the silent inquiry to the generals. He knew then whose faces he would see again and whose families he would be sending letters of condolences to within the month.

A few wet behind the ears soldiers jumping for the chance to impress him or jump a rank or two were only a distraction.

"You are all dismissed,"

There was a pause and they all bowed before him. Moments later, he was standing in his empty study, a strong breeze sweeping the room.

The breeze snatched a loose sheet of parchment off his desk. He plucked the sheet of paper from the air as it swept past and strode toward his desk. A note sized piece of paper flapped wildly in the breeze, held down by a paperweight a large black stone smoothed and shined, a gift from Rin.

He lifted the stone intending to stuff the runaway sheet under the rock and leave. Sesshomaru paused when he realized he hadn't left the note under the rock. He switched the sheet of paper out for the note and eyed the writing.

He nodded to himself, it was things like this that kept his confidence in his men's abilities despite bouts of stupidity.

"So, Lord Katsutoshi's men have breached the border again?"

Sesshomaru read the specifics of the note and nodded to himself. Moments later the note melted away in his claws and Sesshomaru moved to leave the study. As he stepped out of the room, he was met by a servant bowed in the hall, a cup of steaming tea on her serving tray.

"A bath has been prepared for milord. Lady Rin also instructed us to prepare milord's travel clothes and armor. Would milord like anything else?"

Sesshomaru stared at the servant a long moment before taking the offered beverage.

"No, that will be all," He murmured. The servant bowed again and scampered off.

Sesshomaru eyed the steamy liquid thoughtfully, enjoying the scent of strong mint tea with trace amounts of honey.

He nodded to himself as he started down the hall. His ward needed to be convinced to take up healing; it would make her more desirable to her mate when she was old enough for such things.

He took a sip of his tea.

If she couldn't be convinced maybe she could take it up as a hobby.

Healing would do the girl good.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou moved down the hall eager to reach his Kaa-san but also wanting to flee and hide. The doctor walked behind him and so he couldn't make a run for it unless he wanted the old woman to know she had scared the shit out of him with her little 'talk'.

The hall was empty except for the patrolling guards they would encounter every few minutes. Two servant's stood at his mother's door talking quietly. When they spotted him, they paused and stared. He felt a scowl making its way onto his face.

The doctor placed a hand on his head and looked ready to say something to the two women. Suddenly the door snapped open.

The servants squeaked and scampered away as they were nearly bowled over. Taishi stepped out of the room and Shippou blinked at the older man's expression. He had never seen Taishi look that way before and Shippou found he lacked the words to explain his expression efficiently. If he were dead pressed to give a description he would say Taishi wore an expression of agony and barely controlled rage.

The human lord strode past and Shippou felt the doctor grab his arm and pull him to the side. Taishi passed, his steps quick and his robes swirling as he moved. Shippou blinked a few times watching as Taishi vanished down the hall. The doctor put a hand to his back and pushed him toward the door before he could fully register what had happened.

Moments later, he found himself in the doorway of the dark room.

"Remember what I told you," she whispered gently before pushing him inside and closing the door. Shippou glanced around the room, somehow surprised to find it empty.

His gaze drifted to the form on the bed and his frown deepened. He saw his mother perfectly in the dark room. She was nearly curled into a ball on her side, a new bed in laid out to replace the one stained in the childbirth. He could see the bright colors of her kimono draped across her like a sheet, an actual pair of sheets draped over the kimono and her.

Moving forward he stepped onto the large bed. Shippou moved in close and stopped to stare. She was curled around a bundle of sheets her head resting on her arm awkwardly and her other arm draped protectively around the bundle. Shippou was close enough to make out the tear tracks across her face and the flush on her cheeks. A cloth was draped awkwardly across her forehead making her hair stick to her already sweaty face. They had obviously tried to make her lay on her back but she had refused, opting to protect her baby instead and had passed out in her attempt.

He crept closer and turned the cloth over on her head hoping the side exposed to more air would help combat her fever. He brushed hair from her face but she didn't budge.

"Kaa-san," he whispered.

The room was unnaturally silent and Shippou suddenly became aware a soft rasping, the sound one's breathing made when they were trying to sleep with a bad cold.

Shippou stared at the wheat yellow kimono tucked into Kagome's arms. He looked to his mother then to the bundle. Finally, he reached forward and pulled the kimono aside. Shippou licked his lips nervously and closed the tiny bit of space between him and his mother completely.

He stared in disbelief at the little blob wrapped in the blankets.

It was a faded pink color and wrinkled, not something one imagined when speaking of a baby, but it was still cute in some strange unreasonable way. Thin wisps of pitch black hair stuck out in strange directions. Large eyes were hidden behind tightly closed lids. The face was all Kagome from what he could see at this point, after all, the baby was only a few hours old.

Shippou suddenly understood the talk about not upsetting his mother, being careful what he said, and how not to hurt the baby who was already hurting.

There was something wrong. It hurt the baby, him, to breath. There was something wrong with his lungs and all they could do was make him comfortable.

Shippou sat a moment digesting this information. He didn't know what to think as he stared at this pink blob of a creature that was so tiny and smelled like Kagome, like his brother. Finally, overwhelmed, baffled, and unable to decide what to do or how to help, he brought his arm to his face and cried.

He put both hands on the ground when he thought he would fall over and continued to sob. It took a moment until he could calm down enough to not nearly topple over with each breath.

The rasping sounded louder in his ears. Shippou paused and blinked rapidly down at the child. His tears were shining in the dim light against the babies face. He quickly wiped his face on his sleeve. Gently, he used a corner of his dry sleeve to wipe away the tears that had fallen on the child's face.

The baby was still, his breathing the only sound in the room. Shippou paused and frowned down at the tiny infant even as the last bits of evidence from his crying fit slid down his cheeks and vanished into the wheat yellow fabric of the Yukata.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

The baby turned his head letting a perfectly curved ear emerge from the fabric.

Shippou watched as the child pause again and waited, just listening. His eyes widened and he glanced around frantically wishing there was someone to get the baby. He hadn't meant to wake him up, really!

The doctor had told him not to, wasn't the baby, his brother, going through enough already. Shippou felt horrible but he was afraid to move, didn't want to move.

Swallowing he finished wiping the wet streaks away. He paused seeing white crust around the infant's eyes. Thinking himself the cause, Shippou tried to wipe it away. After a few tries and no success, the child squirmed uncomfortably and whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered frantically freezing a long moment. When the child didn't burst into tears, Shippou took it as the go ahead to remove uncomfortable crust from the boys' eyes.

"Let me see," he tried to rub the curst away with a thumb, getting nowhere, he tried to pry the child's eyes open as gently as he could and found he couldn't. Shippou blinked owlishly and tried again, the boys' eyelids didn't budge.

Shippou immediately stopped trying when the baby took a sharp breath that rattled loudly in the room. Kagome was oblivious, still unconscious and Shippou realized she probably wouldn't be waking up for a long while.

The baby nuzzled himself into Kagome's chest and Shippou could only watch numbly. He stared at the infant a long moment before leaning forward again.

"Hi otouto" he paused, "I'll stay with you until Kaa-san wakes up."

He lifted Kagome's arm just as the sound of the door opening reached him.

"Shippou-sama don't-"

"Leave me alone, I'm staying with my otouto and Kaa-san. They need me." He scowled back at the woman. She paused uncertainly then seeming to come to a decision, she closed the door, and didn't try again. Shippou crawled into Kagome's arms and snuggled into his brother's side.

"You should go back to sleep" he whispered. Shippou smelled breath sour with the scent of milk.

There was another whimper and squirming. "I said I'd stay with you, don't wake up Kaa-san," he murmured tucking the kimono tightly around the child and closing his own eyes.

"I thought of another story for you…" Shippou finally murmured after a long while.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, sniffled, and sighed something quietly.

Shippou peeked up at her and smiled to himself. He nuzzled his face into the infant's cheek earning another grunt and more rasping.

"…Hitomu."

Shippou murmured the name a few times, testing it, and buried his face in the yukata. He paused and moved his head away as Hitomu whimpered quietly.

He stared at the infant a moment and took another sniff, "You smell funny." He murmured quietly. Shippou pressed his nose into Hitomu's chest just to make sure the scent was coming from him.

"You smell really funny, I know that scent."

Hitomu chose then to cough a bit. Shippou pet his stomach awkwardly unsure of how to help. He stared at the infant baffled. The answer he was searching for hit him suddenly and Shippou gasped aloud.

"That scent it the same scent Inu-baka has, B-But your human how do you-" Something shifted in the room and Shippou paused wide-eyed. He hadn't heard anything but the air in the room literally seemed to shift and freeze.

For reasons he didn't understand his gaze drifted up and locked with shocking blue eyes. Kagome was awake and staring at him with the most intense stare he had ever seen. Shippou didn't realize he had stopped breathing until Kagome's hand reached out and touched him, shocking him from his daze. He stared at her, his thoughts racing.

"Kaa-san" Kagome put two fingers to Shippou's lips and the kit paused in surprise. Kagome's eyes drooped tiredly and she glanced to the door. He followed her gaze and found himself unreasonably relieved that the door was still closed. When he turned back to her, he met her gaze again.

She moved her hand from Shippou's face to run her fingers through Hitomu's fine black hair.

"Kaa-san, do I want to know?"

Kagome seemed to pause a moment then she shook her head.

Shippou looked back to the door then to her again.

"Taishi?"

"He doesn't know?" Her voice was low and seemed far away.

"Then who is-"

"Go to sleep Shippou, Hitomu likes you." She whispered. Shippou watched her eyes slide closed and he nodded and lay down on his stomach.

Licking his lips nervously he stretched out on the bed beside Hitomu. "Kaa-san said sleep but I didn't tell you a bed time story yet…"

He peeked up at Kagome who didn't budge. Shippou looked back to Hitomu who was already drifting back to sleep.

"Well on my travels with kaa-san, I met a dragon. He was mean and ugly but he was no match for me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippou yawned widely and plucked another flower from the grass. He stood a moment rearranging the flowers he held to his liking then continued to roam the field for more colorful blossoms. He eyed the area before wandering over to a bright yellow flower. He bent down to exam it closely before he plucked the little flower and added it to his bouquet. Shippou stood, glanced around again, and couldn't help but sigh.

He was going to have to move to another section of the castle grounds. He was running out of flowers he considered worthy of his bouquet. If there was one thing Rin taught him in the short time they had traveled together, it was that if you're going to pick flowers for someone, make them worth looking at or they usually end up on the ground somewhere. Rin's master was perfect example of this simple rule. Rin picked him flowers and when he didn't think they were interesting they were more likely to vanish when Rin looked away. On the other hand, when they were colorful and smelled really nice they tended to be found on her masters form when she looked hard enough.

After she had started taking flower arrangement at the castle, the flowers had tended to stick with her master longer or they would pop up in random decorations around the castle. Rin never said anything but she was delighted her master liked her work even if he would rather die than say it aloud.

At least that was what Rin told him, still the girl liked to over exaggerate a little so Shippou felt he needed to see this for himself. In the meantime, the rule had stuck with him.

Tired and ready to give up on his flower hunt for the day he sat heavily on the ground and glanced around. He spotted the gate guards talking quietly as they leaned on the wall waiting for a time when they would be needed.

Shippou eyed them silently wondering what he would need to do to sneak past the guards and go into a village to get his Kaa-san a gift. She needed something to make her smile, or even better laugh because she certainly hadn't been smiling or laughing lately.

Shippou felt a growl rise up in his throat and rumble through his form. He knew he wouldn't be escaping without trouble. He willed his fox fire into existence and then let it morph into the ring of fire people he had practiced creating with Jiji.

The guards seemed to notice him and they stood at attention waiting anxiously for his next move. The little fire people danced around him happily and Shippou eyed the distance between him and the guards. Finally, he let the fire people vanish knowing that his power didn't have the distance necessary to reach them. The guards seemed to slump in relief and Shippou pouted. He was sure that would have made an awesome prank to liven up the boring and miserable castle.

Heaving another sigh, he started toward the stairway that led to his mother's room. The stairs creaked under his weight but held strong. Shippou snorted and made a silent note to tell a servant about the stairs. As much as he disliked the fact that he hadn't grown an inch since he had met his mother, he knew that he didn't weigh nearly enough to make the supposedly strong stairs creak. It needed to be looked at before they collapsed and killed someone, Shippou would be damned if it were himself or his mother.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked at a leisurely pace to his Kagome's door. He found it closed and so he knocked lightly on the wooden frame. There was no response.

Surprised, Shippou slid the door open and looked around. Everything was as it had been that morning when he had come to eat breakfast with her. The only difference was that Kagome was gone. He stepped in and eyed every inch of the room suspiciously.

Seeing nothing that should alarm him, he continued into the room. Shippou slid the door closed behind him and made his way over to the wooden crib. He paused and stared at it as if it were some daunting beast to be overcome.

"This is always the hard part."

He leapt onto a nearby trunk then scampered to the foot end of the crib. Grabbing the end of the crib, he hefted himself up and over the wooden frame. He landed on the bedding with a grunt.

Shippou quickly checked his flowers and found them in good shape though not as good as before he'd thrown himself into the crib. Standing up he took in the crib's items. A familiar yellow yukata folded neatly in a corner along with a blanket and a rather large green-thing stuffed with an old blanket. Shippou thought the bright green color offensive, especially considering it was a toy for his little brother.

Shippou nodded to himself seeing everything was as he'd expected. He plucked a loose string from his top and used it to bind his flowers. He took a moment to admire his work before laying it down on the bed. An amused smirk found its way onto Shippou's face. Before, he had always brought a flower for Hitomu and a story to tell. He had stopped bringing flowers the one time Hitomu had tried to eat it because it had tickled his nose.

Hitomu had stayed with them for four days and Shippou had thought it was a good idea to start the tradition again since the week old babe had obviously loved his brother's attentions. Shippou's chest puffed in pride, Hitomu had been strange even at barely a four days old but he had loved flowers and made an effort to smell them even if he didn't have a clue what he was smelling.

Now two weeks later Shippou still would hide away sometimes and cry for his brother and his mother, but he was happy he had gotten to spend time with Hitomu. It had certainly been interesting.

Kagome, on the other hand, had been devastated.

She had stayed with Hitomu every waking moment unless she had no other choice but to leave him, even then, the maximum amount of time she'd been separated from the child had been five minutes tops, and that was pushing it.

After Hitomu had left them, she had refused to do anything but lie in bed and moan in pain. A few days ago, she had gotten up and moved around the castle, trying to move past the pain and Shippou had been immensely proud of her.

Still there was this pain in his chest and his Kaa-san had promised him that one day it would lessen but it wouldn't fade and Shippou had been satisfied because that meant he would remember Hitomu. He wondered if she had to deal with a similar pain and after some contemplation, Shippou decided that she did, and it was a hundred times worse than his own.

With a grunt, Shippou grabbed hold of the crib side and hefted himself up to balance on the rail. He paused hearing voices, familiar ones that made his stomach drop in dread.

"Why would you do that!"

That one was definitely Taishi, his voice was low, a hissed whisper as if he were trying not to attract attention.

"Fuck off Taishi!"

That was Kagome and her voice sounded horrible as if she were recovering from a cold.

"No I won't!"

The voices hushed and seemed to be arguing in whispers. Shippou couldn't make out what they were saying despite his good ears. When he could hear, he suddenly wished he couldn't.

"It's your fault, our son was possessed by a demon and you refused to let the monk exorcise the area and the child!"

"You have got to be kidding. There hasn't been a demon in this area in months. You're talking bullshit and I think I would sense something sinister living in my body trying to kill my child!" Kagome sneered.

"How do you explain his death."

Shippou could almost hear Kagome's breath catch in her throat to hide the agony.

Taishi continued.

"He's dead. If you were such a powerful Miko you should have known something was wrong and he could have been helped."

"And what could have been done!"

"Anything!" he roared angrily. Shippou briefly wondered if Taishi would have still argued with Kagome like this, had he known the baby wasn't his.

Shippou decided Taishi would have denied it with every breath.

"Taishi."

Kagome's voice was low and tight in pain, "That doesn't make sense and you know it. There was something wrong with his lungs. Let's not forget he was premature, that's a lot of strain on an infant."

"Are you trying to say it's my fault-"

"This isn't about you!" Kagome howled her voice shattering the air.

Shippou toppled over into the crib and lay there stunned, waiting for his ears to stop ringing.

"Why are you doing this now, is it because I'm weak and mourning. My baby is dead Taishi, give me some time before you want to fight about stupid crap!" She snapped her voice at a more normal level and gaining strength.

The door opened and Kagome moved to step in but Taishi caught her arm.

"You're going to listen you witch," he gave a fierce snarl that left Kagome blinking in surprise. She actually stopped and stared at him in shock.

"My son is dead because you didn't do your job and protect him. That's why I married you, to bear me children who could fight demons and to have a woman who could do the same. You do live here after all. As much as you dislike me, you won't let some demon destroy your home. But you- you… Is your hatred for me so great that you would let my child die!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came, she could only stare at him in horror.

"This time you're going to listen to me. You put me through so much shit during your pregnancy and now there is nothing to show for it. I should put you in the lineup for execution."

"Taishi!"

"How could you be so stupid, my heir! You, why would you do that, I don't understand! Are you so petty!"

Kagome snatched away from him but he stumbled after her as she tried to move away. He caught her arms and held them to her sides to stop her from striking out at him. Shippou had seen Taishi mad plenty of times but he had never seen such unholy rage in the man's eyes. He was obviously restraining himself from hitting her, as grateful as Shippou was that he didn't hit Kagome, the kit was rather confused as to why he didn't act on his whim like he usually did.

"We'll just try again, this time I won't tolerate your foolishness. You'll stay with guards and you'll do as I order. You are my wife and its time you started acting your station!"

Shippou looked at Taishi not quite as shocked as he was horrified by what he had just heard. Kagome's eyes were wide and filled with pain.

He opened his mouth to speak again but Kagome had obviously had enough. She screamed and wretched her arms free. With all the rage and pain she felt at that moment, she raised a hand swung it at Taishi.

He fell back like a sack of bricks. Taishi quickly scrambled up, dazed, bleeding, his eyes alight with shock and flickering with fear.

"How dare you! How dare you say such things to me after all the crap I put up with dealing with you! How dare you come to me spouting utter bullshit to me right after I lost my baby!" There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were pink, proof of the rage bubbling just under the surface.

For the first time since she had come to the castle, Shippou saw her power hanging in the air around her, whipping about violently. He gasped and huddled into a corner of the crib.

The gasp drew Kagome's attention and her gaze snapped to him. The pink faded from her eyes almost instantly leaving tear filled electric blue orbs boring into him.

"Demon."

Kagome's gaze snapped to Taishi. He hadn't bothered to wipe away the blood running from his nose and lip. He simply sat staring at her in horror.

"You're not Kagome, you're a demon and you killed my son."

Kagome jerked as if struck but instead of looking hurt, a smile curled on her lips. She grinned at him and Shippou found himself stunned into silence at the terrifying picture she made. Her hair hadn't been combed in at least a week, her eyes carried dark circles and her face was streaked with both fresh and old tear trails, and drained of color. With her extravagant kimono and unkempt appearance, she looked like someone strait out of a ghost story.

Her head made a strange motion as if she were forcing herself to swallow.

"Your son?"

Taishi paused seeming to notice how quiet everything had gotten.

The silence before the storm.

"My baby, my Hitomu, was not your son and was in no way related to you."

Shippou swallowed watching the emotions fly across Taishi's face. He went through a full range of emotions and all of them negative, confusion, anger, hurt, disbelief, and then strait to rage. He was on his feet and in her face within moments.

"I know you were a lowly bitch but to lie like that. How could you say something like that! You would rather be a whore than admit that he was my child. What kind of- are you stupid? I'm suddenly glad the child didn't survive, I already have a stupid whore to take care of, I'd hate my son to have inherited his mother's insanity. It would have been a struggle to beat it out of him."

Kagome froze up and suddenly sobbed. Taishi paused obviously having expected her to yell back or ignore him. She sobbed long and hard, Shippou sat there watching them. Guards and servants began to appear in both doors, a hand grabbed him and Shippou found himself plucked from the bed by a servant that was trying to get him out of the room.

Kagome stopped to take a breath and Shippou thought she would collapse when she didn't breathe again for a long moment. When she responded to anything again, it was fast, sudden and violent.

She gave an animalistic howl and lunged at Taishi.

They both went flying into the guards, toppling them over. Taishi and Kagome were a tangle of frantic limbs and Kagome's enraged screams echoed through the castle. The servants cried out in horror and rushed over to pull the lord and lady of the castle apart from the free for all.

Shippou highly doubted it was a free for all for Taishi, all he saw were Taishi's arms flailing and him kicking wildly trying to get Kagome off. There was a snap and Taishi cried out in pain and fought against her harder. The servants were useless against Kagome. The guards had a little more luck and were able to drag her off her husband.

Kagome struggled wildly clawing for Taishi. Taishi was bloody and bruised but alive lying stunned and in pain on the floor. Kagome went limp and sobbed while the guards held her up. She was drooling blood, tears streamed down her face. Kagome had gone from grieving but bearing it to hysterical and mental in less than five minutes.

Taishi rolled over with help from his guards. He clutched at his side in nearly blinding pain and looked to her with nothing short of fear in his eyes.

His face had been spared a good clawing when the guards had tried to pull her off and she had only been able to reach his chest and anything else that got in her way like his arms. He did have a few blooming bruises on his face but then again so did Kagome. The way he squirmed and gasped in pain told Shippou he had probably broken or badly fractured something.

"I hate you," she gasped between sobs.

"If there was ever a human I wouldn't feel bad killing it would be you, I would gladly become a demon just to kill you." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and was able to force herself to calm down.

Anger gave both humans and demons amazing resilience, Taishi was a perfect example of this rule as he forced himself to stand, his face twisted into the most vicious expression Shippou had ever lay eyes on.

Taishi came closer and Shippou snarled lurching free from the servant and hoping in between them.

"Stay away from my Kaa-san you bastard. Haven't you hurt her enough, leave her alone or I swear I'll burn you alive." The look in Taishi's eyes was murderous and he clearly planned to kick the kit out of the way, however, Shippou wasn't bluffing. He gave his best fox fire, a blue flame that leapt up to tower of Taishi. Taishi stumbled away and fled.

The flame vanished and Shippou ran to Kagome as the guards let her sink to her knees.

She scooped him up and held him tightly. Shippou hugged her in return not caring that his clothes were soaked with tears. The servants crowded around her to offer some sort of comfort as Kagome whimpered into Shippou's shirt.

Hours later Shippou found himself resting his head on Kagome's stomach dozing lightly while Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. She stared at the ceiling mapping out every grove and line with her gaze. Shippou sighed as he watched the shadows shift and dance under the candle light. Servants were in the room moving about quietly and Shippou could see their forms moving just outside of the very thin silken canopy around the bed.

Kagome had collapsed with fever earlier and of course, her bout of insanity had everyone watching her closely.

There was a light tap at the door but in the silence of the room, everyone heard it. The tap had come from the porch door. The servants sat against the far wall squirming uncomfortably watching the door warily.

Finally, one of the servants that had been walking the room went to the door and cracked it open slightly. Kagome turned her head and used a hand to move the screen aside to peek out. The door closed again and the servant came closer to the bed and bowed holding out something. Kagome reached through the screen and took the item. Shippou blinked in surprise when he saw a small piece of paper folded neatly.

Kagome cracked the paper open and before Shippou could crawl closer to get a good look at the note she closed it. She let her hand fall to her chest and she turned her gaze back on the ceiling.

"Kaa-san?"

Kagome didn't answer and Shippou frowned. She hadn't fallen back into her depressed state where she didn't want to answer anything or even see anyone, her gaze was sharp and her eyes glowed eerily in the dim light provided by candles. She was more awake than she had been in days.

After a long moment of silence, she lifted her hand again and peered at the note. She closed it again and held it between two fingers. Shippou watched in fascination as the paper burst into yellow flames. The servants gave soft gasps as the paper vanished. Kagome's head turned and she blinked owlishly at the dark shapes of servants sitting against her wall.

"Leave me." Her voice was quiet but the servants heard her loud and clear. In moments, the room was empty.

Kagome turned her gaze on him, "What was on the note Kaa-san?"

Kagome's lips moved and he realized she was chewing on her lip in thought. Finally, she sat up and Shippou moved aside to allow her more room.

Her hair fell over her shoulders in black waves but was kept from her face by two flower clips.

She sighed rubbing tense shoulders. To Shippou's relief and immense happiness, she shot him a small smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me Shippou, I know I caused you a lot of trouble." He huffed and waved a hand. "You're my Kaa-san" he said as if that explained everything. Kagome hummed in thought and put a hand to his cheek.

Shippou paused and stared at her in confusion, "Kaa-san what's wrong?"

She stared at him a moment "Taishi has ordered that I be killed."

Shippou stared at her before a grin of disbelief found its way onto his face, "What?"

"He wants me dead Shippou"

Shippou huffed his eyes darting frantically "B-but"

Kagome smiled at him calmly, "Why, he's the one who-"

"It doesn't matter what he did, he's afraid of me and humans tend to kill whatever they are scared of. Taishi is no exception to the rule, neither am I."

Shippou's mouth hung open in shock.

"So he sent you a letter to tell you this. How cocky can you get?" He growled.

"He didn't send the letter, it was a warning so I can get away."

"Oh," Shippou breathed, "So, we're going to run right?"

Kagome was silent and Shippou felt dread twisting knots in his stomach.

"Kaa-san you're not going to stay here and let him do what he wants right?" Shippou squeaked.

Kagome smiled, "Of course not kit. I think I've grown too much of an ego to just run though, at least I think my pride only rears its ugly head when Taishi is involved." She rubbed her chin in thought, "What he's done to us doesn't help his case."

Shippou swallowed nervously, "So should we be expecting guards to come and drag us away to the dungeons. I can fight them and we can run away."

Kagome shook her head, "Guards? No, we don't have to worry about guards. Taishi would look bad if he had me dragged away to be executed. He would have me assassinated." Shippou gasped.

"Kaa-san we have to get away. I'm not letting them kill you. He's such a baka, I hate him, I hate him worse than Inuyasha!" Kagome looked surprised at Shippou's wail. He took a few deep breaths looking at her grimly.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight Shippou. It's too soon and his assassin would need time to prepare."

Kagome glanced away and Shippou bowed his head.

"So what are we supposed to do?" he whispered.

"Well," Kagome scratched the back of her head, "You are going to sleep. I have some things to take care of."

Shippou's mouth dropped open in shock.

Before he could respond, she put a hand over his mouth.

"Kit, listen to your kaa-san." He scowled but nodded. However, she didn't remove her hand.

"You are going to sleep, if anybody comes and tries to give you anything to drink or eat don't take it. That's about the extent of attacks we should expect for right now." He nodded again and she removed her hand.

Shippou scowled at her, "Kaa-san this sucks. I hope you know what you're doing." He growled.

Kagome smiled, "Of course I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's great now- w-w-what?" He squeaked

Shippou blinked at her. He been expecting some type reassurance and that was the farthest thing from it.

"But I'm doing it anyway."

Shippou shrunk in on himself and eyed her warily.

"Kaa-san, are you a crazy person now?" He asked timidly.

"I've been crazy for a long time now Shippou. You're just now noticing?" Shippou felt his eye twitch.

"Go to sleep you can stay in here."

He opened his mouth to respond but the look in her eyes made him reconsider. Obediently, he laid down on her futon. Kagome took her sheet and draped it over Shippou before she stood with a quiet groan.

Shippou watched as the screen swayed closed after her. He watched her form move around the room quietly, the way her hand lingered on the crib as she passed, the way she hummed a quiet tune as she moved about. She opened the chest beside the crib and dug through it a moment. Finally, she pulled something from it. Quietly, with cat like grace Shippou had only seen from youkai, she made her way around the room putting out the candles. She left one candle on before making her way to the door.

"Go to sleep Shippou," She called calmly before vanishing into the dark halls.

Shippou whimpered and chewed on his lip in worry. It was obvious she had snapped and this temporary insanity was effecting how she would usually deal with certain situations.

"Jiji, what should I do, Kaa-san is hurting so bad," He whispered. He thought about it a moment then grumbled and rolled onto his back. Maybe she had the right idea, trying to make sane and civil decisions while dealing with Taishi seemed to make the situation worse. …

He scowled at the single candle left, "I wish I was stronger than that baka-Taishi, and then he wouldn't have hurt her so badly." He sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't know how she expects me to sleep when people want to kill her." He grumbled.

He rolled his eyes and gathered the sheets around himself, "What am I saying, there have been people trying to kill Kaa-san long before I met her."

He curled himself tightly in the sheets.

A half an hour passed and the last candle died with a flourish leaving Shippou in the dark, "This is so messed up," he moaned letting his eyes slide closed.

Shippou's eyes shot open and he stiffened in the bed as he looked at the figure standing over him. A pale hand pulled away from his shoulder and Shippou blinked owlishly trying to calm his racing heart.

"Kaa-san, didn't you just leave?"

"I've been gone two hours," She explained calmly.

"Wha?" he gave a wide yawn.

Kagome leaned forward and gave Shippou a gentle smile as he scrambled forward and hugged her. She murmured to him quietly and squeezed him tightly.

"Did you get a good rest?" she murmured into the quiet of the room.

"Yeah," he blinked rapidly trying to shake off the heaviness of sleep.

"It's still dark out." he muttered around a wide yawn.

He eyed her as he was set on the bed. Her aura was calm, collected, and very frightening.

"I know, but it's time to go"

He blinked and nodded slowly, "Yes Kaa-san."

She passed a bag to the kit, it was light and only full of two sets of clothes.

He eyed her short outfit in wonder. He could vaguely recall her old short outfits being burned by none other than Taishi.

"Kaa-san where did you get that?"

She only smiled and Shippou wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Milady," Shippou jumped at the quiet hiss from the door.

There were two shadows at the porch door and a third shadow seemingly crouched in a bow.

"I'm here Kazuki-san," She answered.

She parted the canopy and stepped toward the door. It slid open without much noise and Shippou saw the head Samurai guard knelt at the door. He made a signal with his hand and the two other samurai hurried off in different directions. Kagome stepped aside and he quickly stepped in and closed the door.

"Lady Kagome, I expected you to make haste, you must flee or you'll be killed." He whispered harshly.

Kagome met his gaze with calm confidence, "Thank you Kazuki but because of your warning I made plans of my own," He paused and blinked rapidly at her.

"Milady-"

Kagome turned away and picked up a bag, her old courier bag. She passed it to Kazuki who stared at her baffled. "Take Shippou and get him out of the castle and far into the forest. Shippou can take care of himself for 10 minutes and then I will follow him out. You can return to the castle and no one will have to know about this."

Shippou opened his mouth to protest but Kazuki's stern gaze made him pause. The head guard looked at both of them and knowing there was no convincing Kagome to change her mind, he nodded.

He gathered Shippou into his arms and slung the bag over his shoulder. Kagome sauntered to the door as if she had all the time in the world. "Milady, why are you telling us to flee when you are staying?"

Kagome glanced back, already halfway out the door.

"At least answer me that milady. I am your loyal Samurai," He pleaded.

Kagome didn't smile and her eyes were suddenly dark and haunted.

"My husband, I warned him. I told him keeping demons was a bad idea," She trailed off vanishing into the dark halls leaving her frightened son and guard.

Shippou's mouth hung open and he looked to Kazuki who had gone pale as a ghost. Kazuki suddenly lunged for the door she had vanished out of and it snapped closed, it wouldn't do for a servant to come peeking in just yet.

"I think it's time to go," he whispered rushing back for the porch door. Shippou nodded in total agreement and let himself be carried out the porch door.

XXXXXXXXX

It was frighteningly easy to slip past patrolling guards and into the dungeons. Kagome wasn't sure who was working with Kazuki and she wasn't willing to take the chance. There weren't guards outside the door to the dungeons but they were inside the dungeons tunnels standing guard. Kagome glanced around in the darkness. She could make out everything with startling clarity and was silently thanking Jiji.

One guard was to the right leaned against the wall. Another was a little further in, pacing across the walkway. He was obviously nervous after being forced into the dark with so many demons and the only reassurance of them being restrained were little words etched in metal.

Kagome closed her eyes when the guard finally turned and looked in her direction. Stepping back slowly, careful not to jar the bell on her ankle, she hid herself behind a stonewall that jutted out in the path. She had an idea why the wall was there in the first place, protection against youkai attacks should the prisoners escape, but it was currently to her advantage, not theirs.

Petting her pouch like sleeves, she dug into them and pulled out a set of feathers. Pressing her back against the stonewall she examined the feather thoughtfully. Closing her eyes again, she crouched low to the ground and moved closer to the guard against the wall. If she could reach him before he saw her, she could just knock him out and not kill him. She hadn't wanted to kill them. Most guards were only following orders. They were trying to make a living, protect their families.

Of course, things never go as planned.

The guard opened his eyes and noticed something moving in the darkness. Considering the manner of prisoners they guarded he had every right to expect the worst.

"Demon!"

Kagome's powers flared and the feather shimmered yellow just before she flung it at the nearest guard. He gargled incoherently in the darkness collapsing onto his back. Kagome squinted mildly surprised she had thrown the feather with such precision. Caution thrown to the wind the other guard ran toward where he had last seen his partner. Kagome looked to the guard and he immediately saw where she was, her glowing eyes were a dead giveaway.

She rushed toward him as he drew his sword. He was skilled but she was fast, though not as fast as before her pregnancy. Kagome didn't have time to ponder who would win their confrontation as she closed in on him. He was afraid, but he kept his cool and that ultimately helped him. The samurai swung at her with perfect arcs, sharp jabs meant to kill, and succeeded in keeping her at bay.

Kagome could only leap around his blows hoping he would slip up at some point. He swung attempting to slice her head off. Her foot caught a groove in the stone floor; she lost her balance and fell back. Months of intense training kicked in and she let herself fall curling to absorb the impact. She rolled snatching her demonic staff from around her neck. He was charging her long before she stood back up to fight back.

Kagome hissed when cold steel bit into her side. The staff popped into her hand as another hand flew to her side in an attempt to seal the sword wound with swirling pink and white energy. He swung again a simple downward stroke. Kagome brought her staff up to block the attack.

This time she could feel the cool metal of her staff slide across her arm, searching for its power source but like before, she didn't feel the pinch as the metal slid into the veins in her hands and the skin bulged to accommodate the intrusion. She jumped back and charged again moving much faster and efficiently after the warm up. The skill of the battle quickly jumped to the next level as her opponent slowly became more confident when he saw he stood a chance. She pressured him more with enhanced speed, strength and reflexes honed from vicious battles with warrior monks.

Their weapons met in quick precession. His sword came to close too her shoulder for comfort and she pushed him back and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled and that was all the time she needed to race in and hit him hard with her staff. He flew back into the wall and Kagome glanced at her staff to find the scythe had retracted leaving her with a pretty handy two-by-four.

She didn't have time to ponder why her weapon was behaving strangely. The guard was scrambling to get up. Kagome snorted and kicked him viciously in the stomach. His body was lifted off the ground from the force of the blow. He spit up bile on the floor before collapsing in a heap at her feet.

"At least you get to live," she commented grimly.

Kagome paused as if frozen and seconds later, she turned and puked across the floor. When she was finished, she glanced at the first guards' body hidden in the shadows. Blinking in confusion at her sudden illness, she turned to the still living guard. Staggering to the unconscious guard, Kagome confiscated his swords in case he recovered before she finished her mission in the dungeons. Retrieving her feather from the dead body, making sure to glimpse what was necessary so she wouldn't waiver in her mission, she continued further into the caves and into the dungeons.

It went eerily quiet when she entered.

Kagome put the staff away, tossed the confiscated items aside, and pulled out the feathers. Glancing around she found all those who could see her were staring intensely as if she were some beast come to eat them. Movement in the cells beneath her caught her attention immediately. Kagome stood silently taking in the sight of youkai trapped in cages. She nodded to herself as if coming to a final decision and took a deep breath.

"Now I want to let you all free, give me an incentive," She called to the youkai around her.

There was a long pause as if the demons' were digesting the offer. Finally, there was the murmur of voices, quiet at first but they quickly grew in volume.

The demons' underneath her reached up and the cell reacted violently as the room lit with the holy energy instilled in the prisons. They were all calling to her, pleading, offering money, power, immortality, whatever they could think of. Kagome couldn't make out half of what they were saying. The things she could hear she didn't care for.

Power…she didn't want power, she had a lot of power in her already and she couldn't control half of it.

Money…it was fun traveling around and earning a living, it made her feel useful. What good was money when you didn't know what to do with it. If she wanted money, it was simple enough to take it from Taishi.

Immortality…she highly doubted any of them could give her immortality without some really big catch.

Therefore, instead of answering any of their offerings, she raised a hand.

"Show me the locks and swear not to kill me or Shippou. I promise to get you out if you can keep your word."

There was a confused silence before everyone began to point to the locks of their own cells.

She made short work of the first cell and the freed youkai helped her with other cells. Kagome was surprised to find the youkai willing to work together for their cause but not so much that she was stunned into inaction. They went through the cells with startling quickness. Once everyone was free, Kagome paused to eye the mini army of demons, from humanoid to just plain strange looking. She briefly wondered how Taishi caught all these demons then she remembered Taishi could be a determined bastard when he really wanted something. He also harbored a bitter hatred for youkai and so Kagome shrugged the question off as something to ponder at a later time and eyed the group of youkai thoughtfully.

"We'll," She smiled brightly at the group and they returned her gaze with wary stares. "We need to get out of the castle. All of you are weak right now from being down here so long. I don't care what kind of youkai you are, if enough samurai get to you, your dead," she explained.

A sudden movement made Kagome glance alarmed at a weasel youkai. It was foaming at the mouth, Kagome's eyes narrowed and her smile faded, she could already see a problem. As expected, the weasel leapt at her and she pulled out a sutra from seemingly nowhere and flung it at the weasel's forehead.

The other youkai stepped back as the weasel erupted into blue flames. Kagome snorted as the charred remains of the demon hit the ground. She stretched lazily feeling better than she had in a while. Kagome turned on the other youkai with an unnerving quickness. They stared at her apprehensively.

"Anybody else wanna try, I'll eat you," she warned in a sickeningly chipper voice.

There was no answer.

Kagome turned and walked back toward the exit. The demons followed her without much prompting and she didn't blame any of them for taking the easy route to safety. One of the demons rushed forward seeing one corpse and another live guard. Kagome paused as if seeing the wolf for the first time and stared at him. Seeing her spared opponent about to be devoured she picked a rock up and popped the wolf in its head.

"Don't eat him" she ordered.

The wolf looked as if he would argue with her but she continued in a no nonsense tone.

"I know you're hungry but I've been the cause of people dying tonight and he was spared, leave him be." She explained.

There were frustrated growls.

"Can we eat the corpse?"

She seemed to debate the pros and cons before nodding her consent.

"Hurry up and if you eat the live guard you'll be in a world of pain" she warned as those not staying for a meal continued on. Stepping out into the hall many of her companions breathed sighs of relief.

Kagome paused to glance around.

Rough fur brushed against her arm before she found said arm resting on the snout of the wolf. He was chewing on an arm and Kagome cringed hearing the crunch of bones in its jaws. Kagome turned away before she could stop herself and frowned. The wolf didn't seem to care; she had freed him and fed him, as far as he was concerned she was his new friend.

"_Kagome youkai are beast, we aren't human and we don't see things the same as humans, if you plan to raise this kit properly you need to learn to see things a bit differently, you need to see things from both points of view because honestly you're stuck in both worlds."_

Kagome cringed as Jiji's words echoed in her head 'I'm trying Jiji, I'm beginning to understand'.

She wanted nothing more than to run to Jiji and hide in his arms, safe from the world, just for a little bit until the pain was gone. Kagome shook her head; this wasn't the time for daydreams. She had a horde of youkai to get out of a castle of humans before they decided to go wild.

She steeled her mind and stomach before petting the wolf's muzzle. He purred his delight and leaned in a little closer rubbing a rather large fang against her side. She didn't have the slightest clue what kept her from collapsing in horror after what she had done, what kept her from puking across the floor in disgust after allowing the demons to eat the guards corpse but she was thankful for this sudden steeliness of mind. Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

She had one more task to complete.

"Taishi," she growled her eyes snapping open as she located the human lord's aura. She took off down the hall, intent on finding the cause of her and Shippou's suffering. Taishi was very unaware of what had been set loose in his home and was making his way down the hall when she caught up with him.

Kagome paused, the bell on her ankle chiming loudly in the empty halls. Taishi held a candle in his hand, the only way he was able to make out Kagome's form in the darkness. The two samurai guards walking with their lord paused at the noise. They were drawing swords long before they saw her.

"Kagome!" Taishi's voice was deep with pain. Kagome smiled in mild amusement when Taishi stepped back to allow his guards to protect him. It was obvious now that Taishi had broken a rib, he was after all, clutching his bandaged side.

She briefly wondered why a man in so much pain, would be wondering the halls with guards at such an ungodly hour. Then she spotted the few precious scrolls in his arms and she frowned in disapproval and unexplainable amusement. He was obviously trying to move around before the doctor woke up and forced him to rest.

"My lord, please stay back, this she-demon is dangerous."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she felt her eye jump in irritation. "Demon? I can show you demons," she sneered.

Before Kagome could even move to pull out a weapon blurs shot forward and the Samurai were screaming as their blood was sprayed across the walls. Kagome's eyes widened and she shuddered standing silently a moment to digest what she had just seen.

Taishi screamed, the armful of scrolls he held dropping to the ground. He gasped fearfully and Kagome looked to him then back to the youkai who were devouring the Samurai with gusto. One of the demons, Shippou's caretaker for the time he had been locked in the dungeons, grinned savagely, all his energy from stifled rage and hatred focused on ripping the dead guards limb from limb. He licked blood from his arms, hands, and face, with an expression of glee.

Taishi scrambled for a wayward sword that had been lost in the initial slaughter of his guards. He held it tightly falling into a stance but Kagome paid him no mind as she glanced back at youkai hovering behind her.

"I-" She scratched the back of her head, an expression of complete confusion on her face, "I totally forgot about you all that fast." Taishi paled watching her strange interaction with the demons.

He waited for his chance to attack as Kagome walked toward him slowly backed by a group of very angry youkai. She stopped when she was just out of range of a quick lunge attack and eyed him loathingly.

"Your mate?" A deep voice purred in her ear.

Kagome stared at Taishi a long moment as if considering the benefits of telling the truth or lying.

Finally she responded, "Yeah, he's my husband," She paused and looked to the demon who eyed her with a large red eye, "but I never planned on stopping you from taking your revenge, well I did at one point before things got really bad but now," Kagome put a hand to her heart.

"It hurts" she finally admitted.

She glared at the frozen lord, "You took Shippou from me a while ago and put him in a cell to rot, you then forced me to marry you," she said slowly, simply stating the facts.

Suddenly he lunged and Kagome ducked the sword swing, the youkai by her side easily stepped out of the attack range. Taishi twisted and rushed her, his face dark with pain and anger. Kagome leapt over his swing with a grin, delighted her body could still do many things it had before her pregnancy. She still needed a lot of training but for the moment her body's abilities fulfilled her purpose.

She landed and Taishi brought his sword down with a howl. Kagome spun and her foot met his arm. He was wide open and Kagome took full advantage. Her fist connected with his bandaged side. Taishi gagged up blood and his body crumbled under the assault. Before he could fully hit the ground, Kagome grabbed a fistful of his top and shoved him into the nearest wall. Taishi gasped in pain dropping his sword to try to ease his hurt side and pry her fingers free from his top.

Kagome smiled sadly, "I don't blame you for my son's death Taishi" she explained calmly as if he hadn't just attempted to skewer her.

"Kagome, why" he asked through gritted teeth, his voice cracking in pain.

"Because no matter what you said or did, I was always a trophy to you, even when Ranam told you there was something wrong with me, and I'm sure he warned you. You wanted a powerful woman that, one day when you 'tamed' me, would become obedient. I'm not an animal to be trained Taishi."

She stared him in the eyes.

"I don't know why you wanted a baby with spiritual powers but you won't ever get it from me."

Taishi's gaze darted to the youkai hovering over her patiently.

"I said I didn't blame you, I understand my fault but what you said to me right after I had lost him, that hurt. Never in my life has anyone hurt me so bad, not even my first love," she paused a moment to gather her thoughts then continued.

"I will never forgive you for the suffering you caused my kit, the pain you caused me." She glanced at him, her gaze dark with regret and pain.

"Dinner and entertainment?" Kagome paused in thought and looked back to the bloody humanoid youkai who had been trapped with Shippou.

"Isn't it dinner and a movie or dinner and a show?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought then shrugged, drumming long claws against his own cheek as he lounged on the floor near a clinically cleaned femur bone.

"I suppose. What's a movie?"

Kagome made a face, "Never mind."

Taishi cried out, screaming for guards and trying to struggle free. Kagome only pressed him harder to the wall, making sure to dig her elbow into his wounded side.

His voice cracked and Kagome thought he would cry.

"Demon!"

Kagome's face fell and she stared up at Taishi.

He looked as if he would spit on her if he could gather up the necessary breath.

"You demon whore!" He cried.

"Whore?" She stared him in the eyes.

"Yes, we have already established he was not your baby. In fact he was a demon, a hanyou."

Taishi's eyes widened and he turned the most fascinating shade of purple, a scream of anguish on his lips but unable to come to full fruition for fear of passing out.

"Demon!" He choked. While Taishi refused to sob in agony and rage, his breaths came out harsh and quick making every word sound whined.

Kagome looked away, her free hand traveling to the Shikon Jewel on her chest. She peered down into her top awkwardly and stared at the swirling white pinkish orb, no hint of any other color, taint, anywhere. She fingered the jewel a moment in thought.

Finally, she looked up and her face twisted into a tired, hurt, and resigned smile.

"Demon, that's right Taishi, I'm a demon in everything but blood and nothing will ever make me right again but," There were tears in her eyes now, "I'm better for it and I understand a tiny bit more about myself and the world around me. Not many people can say that, you certainly can't."

That said she let the human lord crumble in a quivering heap on the floor.

Kagome stepped aside and addressed the youkai, "You guys want him?"

Maniacal grins were all the answer she needed. Kagome turned and walked away as Taishi began to scream. Somewhere in the castle, she heard more screams as evidence of her escape were discovered.

Taishi's scream was wet and gagged. A crunch and there was blissful silence.

Kagome put a hand on her stomach to calm the feeling of regret and sickness threatening to overtake her.

"You regret killing them?"

Kagome glanced at the rabid looking deep blue dog that was standing by her side. The rancid breath combined with its youki made bile rise in her throat. Noticing her reaction, the demon grinned at her with yellow teeth.

"You kill demons right Miko, why does killing humans bother you so much?"

She paused and thought about it a long moment but didn't respond.

"No answer little _demon_," The dog mused.

Kagome turned away with a huff and the dog chuckled.

She began walking, "The guards noticed you guys are free, it's time to get out of here."

The wolf demon from earlier walked up behind her. Kagome squeaked in shock when he pressed a wet nose into her behind. He moved back momentarily and before she could spin around he shoved his muzzle between her legs. With a cry, she toppled back onto him. A tail grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her up the length of the beasts head. She found herself straddling the scruff of his neck moments later.

"Human's slow" he barked gruffly.

She instinctively grabbed hold of whatever fur she could reach and her ride took that as his signal to go tearing down the hall. Kagome held on tightly for fear of falling off. She was fast but not this fast.

The groups of demons were outside in moments. Her ride stomped on a few samurai trying to stop them. Kagome caught a glimpse of Kazuki on his knees in shock as he gapped up at her just before the wolf was jumping the wall and racing off into the forest.

The strange group stopped in a field a few miles from the castle. Many of them only stopped long enough to memorize her face before taking off. Kagome sat down on the ground and glanced around searching for her kits familiar aura. She could sense him making his way to the group so all she had to do is wait.

"Why did you help us human?"

Kagome glanced at the remaining demons in a bored manner and shrugged. She wasn't being mean or rude; she honestly didn't know why she had helped them.

"I was in there for almost ten years." Kagome looked startled at the demon who had made the announcement, the youkai who had shared a cell with Shippou stepped forward as he continued to speak. "I can put aside my pride and thank you for freeing me…I thank you Miko."

Kagome nodded dumbfounded.

He yanked a tooth from his mouth and everyone watched him startled as he offered the tooth to Kagome.

She knew what was expected of her now and so she stood and moved to take it.

Just as she closed her hand around the tooth, a hand shot out and smacked her arm. Kagome cried out in pain. She quickly covered the red welt on her arm and glared at her attacker.

A young demoness glared intensely at Kagome then turned to the demon that had offered her the fang.

"She's a human, have you no pride!"

"Pride wasn't helping me get out of that cage" he replied bitingly, pressing the bloody fang into Kagome's hand.

He turned away from them.

"Call for Isamu when you need assistance," he growled before seeming to melt into the ground. Kagome watched him go in interest before she turned a glare back on the demoness. They were alone now, the other demons having wandered off.

"I didn't need your help to get free, my escape plan was almost complete," the demoness snarled.

"Sure you didn't need help" Kagome sneered sarcastically

"Kaa-san!"

Kagome turned to see Shippou racing toward her, dragging her courier bag, and she opened her arms to the kit. He obeyed the invitation with a flying leap. Safe in her arms he began babbling happily.

"See I can take care of myself, though Kazuki showed me an old hole to hide in."

She pet his head and stood cuddling him close.

"Let's get far away from here I'll find a way to get more clothes for you, we kind of left our things."

She ignored the fuming demoness and turned to walk away.

"Girl!"

Kagome glanced back warily at the demoness following her and she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Kagome, stop following us," she called back.

"I don't care what your name is. You are but a lowly human, now listen-"

Kagome stopped and glared at the demoness.

"Lowly…listen you're really pissing me off, I am NOT in the mood for this shit," Shippou would have commented on her impressive growl had they not been in such a strange situation.

The demoness grabbed her arm and Kagome quickly realized this female was not in her right mind. What youkai with common sense would touch a Miko, not just any Miko but a very powerful and obviously pissed Miko.

"Don't think you're special because that fool gave you a-"

Kagome snatched free and kept moving at an even quicker pace.

"Get back here you Miko slut!"

Kagome stopped and Shippou looked over Kagome's shoulder at the demoness with wide eyes. Sitting Shippou down with all the gentleness in the world, she turned to the demoness with angrily flashing eyes.

"Want to say that again bitch!" Kagome sneered.

Shippou bagged up from the two irate women slowly.

"I let you free. You can't just be thankful and leave me alone? You want to go and start calling names. I have issues with name calling so…" she trailed off cracking her knuckles.

"I _am_ a demon, I can do as I like, your just a filthy, lowly-" Kagome felt something in her snap for the second time that night.

A blue flame came to life in Kagome's hand. She flung it at the demoness who only had enough time to dodge the attack before Kagome was rushing toward her intent on punching her face in. The demoness caught Kagome's fist and shrieked when her skin was burned. Kagome kicked her in the side sending the demoness reeling but she stayed upright.

Stumbling into a tree, the demoness looked to see Kagome coming at her again. She dodged as Kagome's fist connected with the warped wood.

Something hard connected with Kagome's side and she found herself flat on her back. A hand flew to her reopened wound from the battle in the tunnels and she hissed. The demoness lunged and Kagome gave a shout of surprise.

Red youki and electric blue Miko's energy met between the two women. There was a loud clap like thunder and the demoness screamed as she was sent flying through the air. She hit the ground unconscious. Shippou rushed to Kagome's side and groaned finding her also unconscious from the close proximity of the explosion.

There were yells in the distance.

Shippou looked at the two women a long moment before smacking his face in disbelief

"Aww man!"

He eyed his mother before nodding to himself and beginning to pet her cheek frantically, they needed to get away and her unconscious in a clearing was in no way conducive to the completion of their escape.

"Kaa-san, please, we have to go. Wake up." Kagome groaned and her head rolled to the side in exhaustion. Shippou tugged at her earrings and she scowled in her sleep.

"Wake up!" he hissed under his breath.

He could hear the yells and make out what they were saying now.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and he tugged at her shirt until she rolled over.

"Kaa-san we have to hide," he whispered frantically.

Kagome grunted now a little more alert. She rolled to her knees and let Shippou tug her into a bush. Not a minute later, samurai rushed into the clearing and spotted the demoness.

Both Kagome and Shippou shook their heads in disbelief as the demoness was dragged back to the castle and they were left safe. Kagome allowed herself to collapse and Shippou looked at her startled. They stayed hidden in the bushes for almost an hour before Kagome had gathered the strength to stand. She wiped the dirt from her cheek and took her bag from Shippou. As she slung it over her shoulder, Shippou watched her carefully.

Kagome smile weakly her skin appearing a muted white in the moonlight.

"Stop worrying so much kit, you'll have grey hair before I do."

He grunted but didn't respond.

"Let me worry about our problems and you be a kit," she murmured quietly as she picked him up in her arms. "Now go back to sleep, we need to travel the rest of the night if we want to get away."

Shippou nodded warily and curled in her arms.

"Night Kaa-san."

Kagome stared straight ahead her face set in grim determination.

"Goodnight Shippou."

XXXXXXXXX

Bye-Bye peoples…I'll update when I stop grieving my characters. (should be soon.)

(7/23/12)


	18. Moving Forward

Chapter 18: Steps toward Recovery: Moving forward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work 'Inuyasha'. Don't we all wish we did though?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But why!"

Kagome blinked at Shippou, she did a little hop to avoid a stumble and the bell on her ankle chimed.

"Because when you don't eat vegetables you don't grow up big and strong" Shippou chewed on the dried meat from yet another demon vendor. He squinted at her. She wasn't explaining _why_ it was so great to eat vegetables though.

With a sigh, Kagome looked at the symbols she had drawn on her arm. They were still fading and she would have to redraw them if she wasn't back to full power soon. Kagome shook out her sleeve to cover the symbols again then looked to her son.

Shippou continued to stare waiting for her to explain why vegetables were good and made you big and strong. She laughed nervously at her sons intense gaze and turned her gaze skyward. In all honesty, she didn't have an answer. She had no idea how youkai's bodies worked. Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha eat even one vegetable except the ones she snuck into his ramen and the Inu Hanyou was effectively one of the most powerful demons around.

"Look I don't know Shippou, vegetables just make my body work well." A simple enough answer in her opinion.

Shippou giggled and teased, "Kaa-san I thought you were the smartest person ever."

Kagome blinked a few times taking in the sparkle present in Shippou's eyes, "Who told you that, I'm far from it actually. In my time I'm pretty average in intelligence." Kagome's eyes gained a far off look. "I miss my mom, Souta, and Grampa." Kagome sighed and scratched her head absently. She paused when her hand met with expensive hair clips the color of violets.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me I still had these in my hair?" she quickly pulled the clips from her bangs and put them away in her bag making the long locks fall in her face.

Shippou looked rather baffled. "I thought they looked nice, why can't you have them on?"

Kagome heaved another sigh, "These are things only nobles can afford. It'll get me in trouble. We're undercover until we leave the west."

Shippou grinned, "So were gonna get to wear new costumes or something to go undercover, like in the mystery books?"

Kagome sent him a strange but amused glance.

The kit only pouted. "Where are we going now?"

Kagome's eyes glazed over in thought, "There's a lot I want to do. I want to go see Jiji, I want to see Sin, I want to go home and visit my family…" she trailed off and smiled at Shippou "You know my brother is about 15 now?" Kagome chirped happily.

Shippou wasn't fooled by the chipper attitude. There were dark circles beginning to form under her eyes from lack of sleep. She refused to stop and get much rest and, during the night, she carried him while he slept. She was suffering but nothing he did seemed to get her mind off the many problems swirling in her head.

"Let's go wander for a while. We'll think of where to go soon," she murmured absently. Shippou nodded, they had wandered for a few days now but if she wanted to keep wandering he was all for it.

He turned back to the road and they walked in silence a few moments.

"I need a head scarf so I can hide this mark. Walking around displaying it for all to see will cause problems too," She huffed brushing the black locks from her face.

Shippou laughed, "You should really cut some bangs."

Kagome peeked at him though the hair hanging in her face.

"I'm not cutting my hair again, I've had enough of that!" she shivered remembering when the monks had shaved her head. Shippou was completely oblivious to her discomfort and simply stared at her strangely. Kagome chuckled at the bewildered look on Shippou's face as she grabbed half the hair hanging in her face and began to braid.

She hummed absently as she worked on one long braid, occasionally having to brush away the hair she had kept free for a second braid on the other side of her face.

"Kaa-san I gotta pee."

Kagome stopped and glanced absently at Shippou. She nodded and leaned against a tree on the side of the road. "Go ahead but don't go too far" The kit didn't even stop to listen as he dived through the bushes and vanished.

"Kaa-san?"

Kagome grunted glancing at Shippou who peeked at her from the bushes. "There's a dead person here," He murmured quietly. Kagome paused and immediately jumped to see what he meant.

She took a moment to take in the sight of the black haired man sitting leaned against the tree in his dirt red horai top and brown pants. He looked ragged and very unconscious.

"He's not dead," she assured the kit as she moved closer slowly.

She bent before him and tilted his head to see if he would wake. He only groaned and Kagome eyed him thoughtfully.

"Go in the bushes over there and do what you need to Shippou" The kit grumbled but went where he was told. Kagome reached in her bag and dug for something her new patient could eat. It was obvious that the man had collapsed from exhaustion or hunger, she was strongly betting on the later.

The problem was she had stocked her bag full of food for herself and Shippou–things humans couldn't eat, normal humans at least. With a sigh, she sat and thought long and hard.

"Ah, I caught a rabbit for breakfast I have some leftovers." She pulled out the sack from her courier bag. The meat was cooked but it was already cold, she somehow thought he wouldn't mind if he was truly half starved. She pulled out her bamboo container filled with water and put it to his lips.

He groaned again but began to slowly sip water. Kagome pulled the container away and he reached for it with clumsy limbs.

"Here eat something," she coaxed gently, pressing the dry meat to his lips. He opened his mouth and obeyed, chewing slowly. Kagome sat and watched him carefully to make sure he didn't fall over and die on her watch. She had played a hand in too many deaths and she didn't want another on her consciousness, it would come because that was just life, but she wasn't ready for the emotional backlash just yet.

He opened his eyes drowsily as he swallowed the bite sized piece of meat. Warily his gaze roamed over the young woman crouched infront of him with a half done braid and hair hanging everywhere. He did a sweep of the clearing then looked back to the woman before him. She was wearing the most indecent short kimono he had ever seen but he caught a glimpse of the shorts and he had to let the matter go. He was too tired to comment on her choice of dress.

"Thank you," he rasped.

She nodded and passed him the bamboo container and another piece of meat. He drank the water greedily before inhaling the meat she offered.

The bushes shook and he paused to gap as a fox child hopped out.

"D-demon" he rasped horrified.

This was bad, he couldn't even stand to get away let alone protect himself. Kagome glanced at Shippou and gave a slight nod, "This is Shippou-kun, he won't hurt you," she explained in a bored manner that suggested she was very used to this behavior.

The young man blinked at her with a rather stupid expression on his face. Shippou inched closer to Kagome. When he felt he was close enough, he immediately went to hide himself behind her as he stared at the young man before him with a wary eye. She pulled out a second bamboo container, and a cup.

She glanced at him and seeing her intense blue eyes and he knew, he had to ask.

"A-Are you youkai?"

Kagome smiled gently, her eyes gleaming in amusement, "No, why do you ask?"

He felt himself tremble as he stared at her. 'Why do I ask?' he mentally squeaked.

'You have no aura! By the gods, what are you?' he thought frantically as his eyes roamed over her body searching for any inch of aura or a clue as to how she was hiding her aura. Kagome poured the contents of the bottle into her cup and passed it to him.

"Drink this. It will give you energy for a few hours. I'd advise you to go find more food to eat then set up a camp for the night, the sooner the better. You won't be traveling much and you don't want to collapse on the road."

He took the cup and eyed the deep yellow liquid warily. "What's in it?" he asked warily glancing at the kit who was making gagging noises and strange faces. He shot the child a withering glare as he slowly began to drink the liquid.

"Let's see…a few herbs I picked up on the way. The blood of a rabbit's liver. Powered seeds from a few different plants. Egg from a chicken and a few other things I'm sure you don't want to know." She grinned brightly seeing his face turn green in disgust.

He made a face and almost spat the concoction out, "You swallow it or I'll knock you out and leave you for the bugs to feast on, that's damn hard to make," she was still grinning brightly. He swallowed the liquid and made a face at the odd consistency and weird taste but he did as told and drank all of it.

Kagome nodded in approval. She had made the concoction as an energy booster and something to deal with her weakness and to get her back up to health. It worked just as well for an idiot traveler collapsed on the side of the road. She took the cup and dried it out to put away.

"My name is Yuu," she quirked an eyebrow as he swallowed again, gagging in disgust before he spoke, "Natsuo, Yuu."

Kagome's smile widened and they simply stared at each other a moment. "I'll sit with you until you can travel on your own," She promised, plopping down in the soft soil.

Natsuo frowned, "Is it not proper to give one's name when the courtesy is given to you."

Kagome laughed eyeing him in amusement as he rather uncomfortably scratched at unruly back hair he obviously had no idea how to care for if the knots were any clue.

"Sure it is, but I'm not giving you my name, my situation won't allow for it."

He frowned "What do you-"

Kagome waved a dismissive hand, "Where are you headed?"

He paused looking a little disgruntled, "I don't want to tell you."

Kagome shrugged, she couldn't get mad, after all, she had just done the same thing to him.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree to wait for his energy to return. They sat in silence a long while, both lost in their own thoughts. Shippou was content to snuggle into Kagome's arms as she relaxed for the first time in days and allowed herself to doze.

"Why are you traveling out here, you are obviously not used to taking care of yourself like this." Kagome asked drowsily after almost a half hour of contemplative silence.

He sent her a dark stare, "I can take care of myself it's just-" he trailed off a bit becoming lost in his inner thoughts again.

Finally he sighed, "I'm looking for someone."

Kagome opened her eyes lazily and Yuu could finally make out the dark circles under her eyes. She snorted to herself at the change in conversation; it was obvious he didn't know how to live on his own while traveling, but she kept her observations to herself.

"Oh, maybe I know this person," she murmured reaching up to adjust the breast cloth under her shirt. She cringed but Yuu didn't notice.

He glanced at her dryly. It couldn't hurt to tell her, now could it?

"I'm looking for a girl named Kagome"

Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash even as her mind spun with thoughts.

"Hmm why are you looking for her?"

Yuu sighed tiredly not thinking the question too strange, "I was ordered to find her."

"Yeah…Sorry I can't be of any help," she murmured. He closed his eyes and heaved a suffering sigh. Kagome stared at him a long moment, taking in his bright aura with interest. When he opened his eyes Kagome had already closed her own eyes and leaned against her tree to relax. He shrugged and stood with little difficulty. Yuu stretched a bit then glanced at the young woman that had been kind enough to help him.

Shippou was curled in her lap out cold and Kagome looked to be close to following him. "I'll be heading on my way now, will you be moving on miss?"

Kagome cracked an eye open, "I think I need to take a nap. Have a safe and productive journey Natuso-san"

Yuu nodded and vanished through the bushes leaving Kagome and Shippou to their nap.

A nap turned into a full night's sleep.

Kagome slept until noon the next day before rousing. They were on their way again and Shippou nodded approvingly seeing the small smile on Kagome's lips. She was in a good mood; she had badly needed that rest to give her troubled mind a break.

"Kaa-san is there a village nearby?" Kagome glanced at Shippou.

"Why? I don't really want to stay in a village or go to one. I want to head for the border."

Shippou frowned, "If we head to the border won't we cross over into Inuyasha's territory again?"

Kagome shrugged lethargically, "Not necessarily."

She motioned to the road with a slight tilt of her head, "This way connects two borders, can't remember which two at this moment." She muttered as she did calculations and went over routes in her head. After a few minutes, she gave up and gave a shrug of resignation.

"There's actually a-" A roar shook the forest and Kagome blinked startled as the sky suddenly began to darken.

"Ugh oh," Shippou murmured.

Kagome's lips thinned as she pressed them together grimly.

"I sense a jewel shard that wasn't there before," she murmured a bit miffed.

Shippou gave a small grin, "Just like old times." Kagome shook her head at the kit and jogged in the direction of the jewel shard.

She found it in the grasp of a rather strange looking raccoon-rat hybrid with six eyes. This hybrid was closely followed by its own little pack of six others just like it. Kagome sighed when she noticed that strangely enough the smallest one seemed to have the shard.

"Well this is a little odd," she admitted.

A loud pop and the small rat vanished and reappeared a few miles away. Kagome blinked and did a double take "And that explains how I didn't sense the shard earlier. Teleporting is certainly a nifty little trick," Kagome scratched her head thoughtfully before she pulled her monk's staff from her necklace. "This kind of sucks, but it looks like I might have to kill them to make the smaller one come back."

With a sigh, she jumped into battle, her monk's staff growing to full size in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sin, didn't you hear me. Your father called for you almost fifteen minutes ago!" a voice roared over the soft murmur of people in the room. Sin cringed, a miserable look on his face. His training partner grinned at the expression. Sin put his sword away with an apologetic grin to the older boy standing across from him.

"Go ahead. If you're called again, uncle won't be so forgiving. I'd hate to tell my father how it's my fault the clan heir got his neck rung because I kept him."

"I'll come find you later Shizuka. Maybe we can go hunting together or something?" Shizuka gave a short smile as Sin gave a wave to the other occupants of the dojo. Sin slid the old bamboo door open and ran across the wood platform. He peered over the edge at the thirty-foot drop to see an older woman scowling up at him.

"Damn it Baba I said I was going!" he called. She only narrowed her eyes at him as the group of females behind her giggled at his antics.

"We have an important guest and you have the audacity to hold their meeting up by dallying," she hissed. Sin's eyes widened, she hadn't told him that before. He stood and quickly moved to the rickety rope bridge that connected the dojo's platform to the next. He looked at her warily as he moved across the bridge of vines and wood.

"Important guest, who is it?"

She only sneered and turned away to ignore him.

He scowled at the older woman and moved a little quicker across the treetop village. Sin dashed as quickly as he could across the platforms and bridges to the audience chambers. He stopped in front of the extravagant double doors with pictures of two eagles attacking snakes in a somehow glorious battle. Tugging at his clothes to straighten them, he ran a hand through his hair to make sure a strand wasn't out of place.

The two guards at the entrance rolled their eyes at his vanity, "Are you going in now prince Sin?"

Sin paused and stared the guard who had spoken in the face. This particular set of guards were never very respectful and yet here they were speaking with titles as if someone would snap their necks if they were heard calling him anything less.

He quickly realized he was in trouble when the two guards shared a quick glance. Sin stifled a sigh and nodded. The guard to the left opened the door and introduced him. He stepped into the room and bowed low. The door closed behind him with an ominous thud.

He stayed that way a few moments longer before rising. His eyes widened in surprise when he took in the room and its occupants The room was dimly lit by candles making strange shadows dance across the painted walls. Today wasn't particularly sunny and they did live in the treetops so he didn't expect much more light to be provided by the windows.

The lack of light didn't surprise him, the people in the room, on the other hand, scared the shit out of him. The entire elder council of his clan, all twenty of the old bastards, were sitting in neat rows on either side of the walkway. His parents sat on the two pillows closest to the platform, directly parallel from one another. Then his gaze drifted up to the platform where his father usually sat as clan head.

There on the wooden throne, looking as pristine as ever with a hand cradling his cheek as he leaned in a bored manner on the arm of the chair, was none other than the Lord of the Western Lands.

He stared at Sesshomaru's eyes that smoldered red in the dim light, then he took in the gazes of the elders and others of the clan worthy to attend the meeting. Finally, his gaze fell on his parents, his mother refused to look at him in shame and his father's eyes were an angry red. Sin was not highly ranked in the clan so he took a seat on the last pillow furthest away from the three people who seemed most ready to slit his throat.

He sat properly and stared at his lap, frantically wondering what was going on. A hand shot out and smacked him across the back of his head and Sin flinched. The sound echoed through the hall but nobody turned toward them to what had happened. He looked up at the culprit to see his older brother Hiroto sitting beside him. He blinked a few times in shock as the older male shot a glare at him from the corner of his eye.

Sin hadn't seen his elder brother in many years. After a war with another bird clan, Hiroto had been married off to bring peace to the two clans. In response, he had been born and made clan heir in his brother's stead. That was the last piece of the puzzle that told him something bad was about to happen and he had just added fuel to the obvious flames of anger.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before the shifting of fabric made everyone look to the young youkai lord sitting at the head of the room. "Forgive my son's impudence my lord." Sin's father said bowing from his seated position. Sesshomaru's bored gaze fell on the bowing youkai.

"Hironori, there is no time to worry for your son's disrespect but don't let it happen again. There are more pressing matters to attend too." Hironori sat up adjusting his armor comfortably across his chest with a nervous air.

"There have been breaches of the Western border lately and now we have info suggesting war is headed our way." There was a tense silence in the room.

"War my lord? We are not a soldier clan. We are mercenaries, only I am from a soldiers family." Sesshomaru nodded as Sin's mind raced. His father wasn't born to their clan and was from a soldier's family. How could he have not known that? He shot a glance at Hiroto to find his brother looking as stunned as he was.

"But my father has given you this land for your clan's use. In return, you patrol the border in this area. More must be done. If the west were to be attacked, this place would be of the first to go. Even if war doesn't mean much for you, a breach of the border up here will wipe out your whole clan."

The clan heads immediately began to murmur paying no heed to the disrespect it showed their sire. They were about to end up caught in a war and it wasn't one of their little skirmishes with the other bird clans, this was the big war between whole lands.

"Be silent you fools lest you lose your heads," Hironori roared over the murmuring.

Sesshomaru was already way ahead of Hironori. His whip flung out and chopped off the head of the elder sitting next to Sin's mother. Everyone's mouth immediately snapped closed as the body collapsed to the floor bleeding sluggishly and the head rolled away from the body. Hironori looked at the tense form of his wife wide-eyed.

She looked at him pleadingly. She wanted to move away from the young youkai lord, but to move now would be disrespectful. On the other hand, she had known it was coming from the Youkai lord's heavy and angrily swirling aura. No matter how calm he appeared, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was pissed.

Sin lowered his gaze knowing he would glare and in the end probably lose his own head. He didn't care for the elder but his mother was uncomfortable and in the line of fire.

Sesshomaru relaxed in his seat with deliberate laziness. "Hironori, perhaps you should teach the elders of your clan respect so they don't pass it on to the younger generation." His gaze drifted to Sin, "I'd hate to have any more accidents."

Hironori shot them all glares before turning his gaze back on Sesshomaru. A guard in the room quickly rushed over to remove the body as the meeting continued.

"My lord if I may ask, who is it who has threatened to attack the west?" he asked stiffly. A pissed youkai lord would slaughter a clan without thought and Sesshomaru was one such youkai lord at the moment. Sesshomaru had always been a very reasonable ruler and was simply not one to go around slaughtering clans without reason, but the young youkai lord was under a lot of stress dealing with coming war so he was a lot more volatile.

Hironori cringed glancing at the puddle of blood that had once been contained in one of his clan's elders. 'Volatile enough to make heads roll it seems.'

The last thing he needed was a pissed youkai lord that had been disrespected by the clan _he_ was head of. He cared for the imbeciles, but he knew politics a little better than they did and he wasn't willing to hand himself over to make up for his clans stupidity.

"Lord Katsutoshi of the south has begun to collect an army. The breaches were to collect information on what was happening in the west." Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. "You have heard of the human lord Sagisoto?"

A series of outraged screeches echoed through the room.

"Have we? What a shameful human, slaughtering his own kind to such a degree." There were a few well-hidden winces but the female continued, "He desecrates the homes of his fellow human lords for no reason and burns down the human villages. He has gained control of a horde of youkai to do his bidding." Sin's mother was the one who spoke up over her clans men. Her voice trembled slightly and it seemed that she was turning her fear into rage.

Sin blinked, he had never been so numb with shock and fright. That showed how much he knew his family. He didn't know his mother had it in her to yell but given the circumstances he was the odd one who wasn't shouting in outrage.

"Because of his actions, the humans on this land have been talking and are fearful. Word of the situation has reached the other lands, which is why the breaches have been happening. Katsutoshi seems to believe that, because nothing appears to have been done about the human, that this is the perfect chance for him to sweep in and take over." Everyone's expressions were grim and the sudden death of one of their elders was seemingly forgotten.

"The human is more trouble than he seems. So if we stop the human we can stop this war from coming to fruition?"

Sesshomaru almost snorted at the suggestion, "The war has been coming since my father's death." He eyed everyone in the room warily, "Sagisoto seems to not only have come across a Shikon Shard of the jewel of four souls but a demon benefactor of some kind. He has gotten away with too much for any other option to be plausible, the other human lords do not like their land being threatened and they usually handle themselves and their own but this is an exception. It is obvious this isn't all his doing, he at least has protection."

"But what demon in their right mind would work with a human lord like that?" Silence fell over the room. There were too many youkai to count. Not all youkai are born with common sense of Humanoids. The more beastly youkai would join him simply because it was a free meal of human villagers.

"We cannot worry about that now, the protection of the border is what must be focused on" Sin's mother spoke up again, this time her voice was much steadier.

"My lord we will fight for the west, it is our duty. What would you wish us to do?"

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome screamed as she tore through the forest at top speed clutching Shippou to her body. Her back met with a tree and she collapsed to the ground holding the unconscious kit. She quickly scrambled up and ran a hand over Shippou's head to make sure he wasn't gravely injured. There were a few scratches but otherwise he was fine.

Her gaze darted up and she peered into the pitch-black forest looking warily for the damned rats that were smacking her around like a cat toy. She had killed four of their little friends, now there were two left and they were pissed. The small one with the Shikon Jewel had been blessedly easy to kill but now that left her with two raccoon-rats the size of her house to fight. She held Shippou tighter and made a run for it.

Something brown shredded through the forest in front of her. She slid to a stop throwing her staff up as a tail flew from the end of the blur and smacked into her. Ready for the attack, she was flung up into the trees with minor injury. With a hiss, she grabbed hold of a branch and immediately stopped at the price of almost ripping her arm from its socket. She swung herself up to stand on a branch.

"Shippou sweetie, you have to wake up," she whispered frantically, bouncing the sleeping kit in her arms.

She couldn't fight while holding him, nor could she use her Miko powers for fear of hurting boy. Shippou groaned but didn't wake. Kagome caught a glimpse of red eyes in the forest and before she could think of a plan, her legs began moving of their own accord. She ran through the trees frantically as the sound of toppling trees grew louder behind her. She glanced back and was startled when she saw nothing.

That didn't stop her from continuing to run through the trees mindless confusion. By the time she decided to land, Shippou was shaking himself awake and the forest around them was eerily quiet. Kagome set him on his feet.

"Go hide," she snapped before turning to face the direction she had come from. Shippou blinked, dazed, as he stumbled into the bushes.

Kagome steeled herself as the red eyes of her opponent appeared in the tree line. With a huff, she raced forward. The beast gave a roar and lunged. She jumped over the raccoons paw as it tried to swat her down.

She landed and it spat something at her. She blinked dropping to the ground as a thick sticky substance flew over her head and into the trees.

"What the hell is that" she murmured rather confused. The youkai lunged at her again and she stood her ground.

The beast slid to a stop obviously having expected her to dodge or run. Instead, her staff tapped it on the nose. She smirked and it blinked before bursting into hellish blue flames. It howled and thrashed violently as it died a very horrible death. The massive raccoon collapsed after a few moments and Kagome placed her hands on her knees hoping to catch her breath before the last raccoon decided to make an appearance.

"Okay, where's the last one" she huffed.

An intense and unnatural silence suddenly fell over the area.

She only had enough time to shriek before she was smacked into a tree. With a gasp of pain, she collapsed to the ground only for a paw to slam down on her back. She screamed in pain as the massive paw worked to crush her body.

Shippou whimpered in the forest taking in the scene with frightened eyes. "Kaa-san" he cried. Kagome stopped screaming and he saw her fist clench as she tried to think of a way to get free.

Shippou's eyes shifted frantically as he tried to think of a plan.

He hopped out of the bushes, "Hey ugly, let my Kaa-san go!" Shippou was dully noted and ignored. The kit silently fumed.

"Don't ignore me! Let my Kaa-san go!" he roared. The raccoon glanced back at him and growled. Shippou held out a hand engulfed in flames and growled in return. He smirked at the giant raccoon, "I'll show you, baka. Think I'm scared of you after facing Inuyasha." He threw his foxfire to the ground and it sat there burning brightly.

Shippou gave a mischievous grin, all teeth and flashing eyes as the raccoon turned slowly releasing Kagome. Shippou decided that the raccoon was decidedly stupid and that gave him confidence.

"You're going to be the test subject for my new attack," he crowed cockily.

He threw up a hand, "Bi-Bi festival!"

Nothing happened and Shippou's face fell, "Bi-Bi festival!"

The raccoon was inching toward him and Shippou finally began to panic. "How did I forget the name of my own attack," He wailed helplessly. Bi-Bi was the first thing he thought of in the situation and he had thought that the name of the attack didn't matter as long as it worked, he was obviously wrong.

" Foxfire festival…umm fire festival," Shippou shivered looking into angry red eyes.

"Kitsune-bi festival!" a little fire person jumped from the blue fire still going strong in front of him. Shippou blinked startled as it did a little war dance around the fire.

"I got it," he cried eagerly, the beast now upon him. He grinned at the raccoon.

"You're in for it now, nobody hurts my Kaa-san."

Shippou threw his hand up and reached for the sky, "Spirit Festival!"

The fire exploded into hundreds of little fire stick figures, equipped with pitchfork and knives of fire. They all did a little war dance where they stood before rushing the raccoon in what could only be a suicide run. The first few of the fire people jumped up onto what fur they could reach and the raccoon burst into hellish fire. Shippou watched in fascination as the beast screamed and thrashed.

Kagome appeared under the youkai and flung a sutra at its throat. It screamed louder but didn't burst into flames. She prepared another sutra and tried to throw the piece of paper at the demon's forehead. It only continued to scream as the next sutra made contact with its fur. Kagome gave up and tried to get away but the raccoon was having none of that. It caught her across the back and she hissed when it's claws tore into her skin.

With a sharp bark from Shippou, the rest of his festival launched itself at the raccoon who finally burst into flames and collapsed. Kagome looked back at the raccoon her eyes watering in sympathy. With a groan, she stood slowly and walked to Shippou trying to clutch at her bleeding back.

"That burns something fierce," she moaned pitifully hobbling back into the forest. "Your new attack was great Shippou," she praised with a pained smile. Shippou cracked an awkward smile, following her worriedly.

His smile fell completely when he caught a glimpse of her back.

"Kaa-san maybe you should stop, your bleeding everywhere" he flinched seeing the little droplets of blood gleaming on the ground in the moonlight.

She took a deep breath "I will, I just have to get the jewel shard before it decides it wants to start bringing dead creatures back to life."

Shippou sighed and followed her back almost a mile to where the corpse of the small rat-raccoon still lay. She quickly found the shard in its back. As soon as she removed it the beast turned into dust. Kagome decided she had been right to rush back. She sat down where she stood and stared at the shard. "Another one down," she smiled weakly and Shippou cringed seeing her pale face.

"Kaa-san…"

"Its okay Shippou, just let me rest and-" she slumped to the ground rather ungracefully.

"Ugh, so dizzy" she moaned helplessly. Shippou stood by her side eyeing the bloody scratches warily.

"Kaa-san come on, you have to heal yourself before you bleed to death." He grabbed her hand and dragged it across her body to rest on the wound.

It took a long moment but soon her hand was healing the wound while Shippou held it in place. When the skin began to seal itself, she stopped and lay there a moment trying to catch her breath.

"Kaa-san wait until you heal some more," Kagome shook her head pushing herself to her feet.

"No, we need to find shelter," she rasped tiredly. Shippou could only follow her into the forest.

"But why Kaa-san, you're hurt" he asked following her quickly. Thunder rumbled overhead and Shippou rolled his eyes as it began to drizzle.

XXXXXXX

Her body hurt, bad, like broken bones, bad like…

"Aughhh!"

Kagome reached for her burning shoulder as she arched in pain. A hand grabbed her wrist and held it down. She instantly yanked away and blinked blurrily trying to see where she was. It was dark and she quickly realized she was lying in someone's hut.

"Kaa-san, it's okay she's trying to help."

Kagome scowled in discomfort but she recognized Shippou's voice and so she obeyed. She lay down and let someone pull a sheet up over her.

"Shippou where are we?" she croaked.

"You collapsed outside a village and this baba here found us," Kagome blinked a few times waiting for her vision to clear. When she was starting to make out details, she turned to the woman sitting beside her.

She was an old woman that reminded her strikingly of Kaede. "Rest young lady, the kitsune told me you were attacked by youkai and you've lost a lot of blood." Kagome continued to frown at the ceiling as her back throbbed painfully. Her chest hurt just as bad but that was her own business.

"Please sleep, you can use this hut, it's been abandoned just keep that fox in check. The villagers here aren't fond of youkai."

Kagome glanced at the woman as she rung out a rag and placed it over her wards forehead. Safe and under warm blankets, she couldn't stop herself from drifting off again.

When she came to it was light outside and the heavy scent of rainwater wafted through the hut. Kagome felt something warm pressed into the side of her face. Turning her head, she giggled quietly finding Shippou curled into the crook of her neck, his tail waving about in his sleep.

Her back felt much better and she silently thanked the gods for her ridiculous healing abilities. She rolled over onto her side and glanced around. It was a small hut and very simply made. It could be an exact copy of Kaede's hut but it was falling apart from disuse and a lack of regular maintenance. It was a nice little place though. With a sigh, she sat up cringing when it felt like the skin on her back would rip apart.

Kagome bit her lip when her chest began to hurt again. Her hand searched for the bandage that held her breast in place to find it gone. She sighed in frustration, now she had no way to relieve the weight of breasts full of milk.

Using the heel of her palm, she rubbed it over her eyes a few times, "You're awake?"

She blinked owlishly seeing the old woman from the previous night standing in the doorway watching her. Warily she tried to pull her shredded top up over her body.

"Thank you for your help," Kagome murmured with a respectful nod. The old woman smiled warily and hobbled into the room where she sat down beside Kagome's futon.

"The fox child said you would heal quickly but I didn't believe him" she eyed Kagome warily as she pulled out some balm from her sleeve. "Let me see how your wounds are coming along."

Kagome stifled a yawn before turning and allowing the woman to see her back. She cringed as old bandages were pulled from her skin and her back burned.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked warily wanting to fill the awkward silence of the hut.

"Miyami, the village healer."

Kagome's smile came as a tight grimace, "I'm Kagome, and thank you for helping us Miyami-san, not many people would."

Miyami waved the comment off as she ran a balm-covered finger over one of the wounds, "This is amazing your skin has closed the wound so quickly, when you arrived it was still bleeding." Kagome attempted a smile again but didn't explain.

"Do you know where I can get more clothes quickly, my top is shredded," she admitted sheepishly.

Miyami frowned in thought rubbing the paste across Kagome's wounds. This girl wasn't normal but she had brought her into the village so she had to deal with her choice. She was silently debating if it was such a good idea to keep Kagome in the empty hut without monitoring.

"There is a seamstress who would help you."

Kagome nodded reaching for her bag.

"I have money to pay," she offered. Miyami took a few coins then eyed them in interest before looking Kagome over in a careful manner.

She nodded and stood, "You stay here and rest, I'll be back." Kagome smiled gratefully as the old woman hobbled from the room. She sighed and glanced at Shippou who lay still oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Were you tired kit," She cooed to the sleeping child. "I think I'll let you rest today. With the way I've been dragging you across the country side, it's the least I can do," she murmured running her fingers through Shippou's tail. Shippou sighed contently in his sleep and Kagome smiled softly.

For a long moment, she stared off into space until a thought finally came to her. She dug through her bag again and found the single Shikon Jewel shard lying there innocently. She took it carefully in her hands and eyed it.

"You, little jewel, are more trouble than your worth." Her comment made, she closed her eyes and dug out the other half to combine the two. Finished, she eyed the piece she held.

"I'm sure Sango and Miroku have collected a few, of course Naraku has a huge chunk of his own."

Frustrated she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "I feel like I'm not getting anywhere, maybe I should quit while I'm ahead."

The distant cry from a baby nearby made her pause.

"Somebody sounds pissed," she mused to herself. With a sigh, she turned back to her thoughts.

"Speaking of babies what should I do..." Kagome cringed when her chest tightened in pain but she quickly shoved down the urge to cry.

"I should still probably tell _him_ and run before he can kill me," Kagome frowned and paused, a baffled expression on her face, "why is that screaming getting louder?"

"Miyami-san!"

A woman whipped the dingy little cloth aside that acted as the door to the hut. She stomped in, one arm cradling the shrieking infant wrapped tightly in cloth. Kagome nearly cowered, startled by this woman's raging aura. Shippou shot up from his sleep and pressed himself into her side, hoping not to be seen.

"Have you seen Miyami-san," the woman huffed, her black hair whipping about in her rage.

"Umm s-she left a few minutes ago," Kagome responded warily, blinking at the woman owlishly.

The woman looked as if she would throw the child she held.

"She told me I only had to keep him for a day. The little bastard screamed all night and kept my husband up. He has to work, that's one good thing he does for his family. I can at least let him get his sleep."

Kagome stood slowly, "Miss, she'll be back in a bit. Can you wait a few minutes with me?" She shifted nervously glancing at the baby.

"No I won't wait. I don't want this whore's child in my house! Funny she died in child birth, that's what she gets for going around seducing everyone's husbands."

Kagome cringed and scowled, "Okay it's obvious the baby's mom is dead. I won't have you talking ill of the dead that way especially while you're holding her child." The woman looked startled but just as quickly she flushed red turning her rage on Kagome with a fierce scowl.

"Well since you want to defend her, take this cursed child," Kagome balked when the baby was practically flung into her arms. The woman turned and stormed out leaving Kagome dazed and confused. She took a few deep breaths to keep herself from chasing after the woman.

She looked down at the infant and walked back to her futon to sit.

This was all too weird, what was she supposed to do with a baby?

The baby continued to cry and Shippou covered his sensitive ears and bagged away. Kagome stuck a finger in the baby's mouth and rubbed her finger across his gums a few times. He almost immediately latched onto her finger and began to suck.

"He's hungry," she mused quietly to herself. Kagome frowned, she could feed the baby, after all she still had the means to do so, but did she want to get into this village's problems?

Less than a minute later, she had made her decision and the baby was happily enjoying a meal of breast milk.

"Hey, be grateful you don't have teeth yet." She grumbled pulling her shirt around to cover his head and keep some modesty.

Shippou peered at the child curiously.

"Kaa-san why is he biting your chest?" he asked with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Kagome smiled, struggling not to laugh at Shippou. She ran a hand over Shippou's cheek, "He's eating Shippou, and I promise he's not biting me. This actually is helping me." She blushed as Shippou look offended that the child was eating his Kaa-san.

"Shippou mommies can make milk. I was a mommy until…he died but I still have the ability to make milk for a while longer. It hurts a little carrying around the milk with no baby to eat it. He's hungry and my chest hurts, it's a win-win situation." She explained gently.

Shippou nodded uncertainly and looked back to the child. He was soft looking like the giant marshmallows Kagome used to bring from her home and as pale as a marshmallow too. Unruly locks of brown hair peeked out of the cloth wrapped around him and a tiny hand flexed, scratching at Kagome's chest with little human nails. His eyes were firmly shut and he looked quite content in her arms.

Shippou stuck his finger out and slipped it in the child's hand for him to clutch so he wouldn't scratch Kagome instead. He grabbed Shippou's finger tightly and refused to let go.

"He's kind of cute," Shippou admitted reluctantly. Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes.

"He's lucky he found you Kaa-san" Shippou pointed out. The comment made Kagome crack a grin but otherwise she didn't comment.

"Oh!" Kagome glanced at the old woman who had returned. Miyami blinked a few times before moving over to a corner to sit and wait for Kagome to finish. Kagome sent the woman a sheepish grin.

"You gave birth recently?" she asked uncertainly.

Kagome's smile fell and the old woman looked sympathetic, she knew that look all too well in her old age.

"Yeah, but I lost him…it was my fault so I just have to deal with it," she murmured with a deep sigh.

"Thank you for feeding him," Miyami cut in trying to lighten the mood. "none of the women in the village will bother. I've been trying to find him a family to live with because I can't take care of him myself but-"

There was a long silence. Kagome didn't feel the need or desire to respond so she simply didn't.

Miyami cleared her throat, "I take it you met Kisa?"

Kagome snorted, "Is that her name, people like her make me mad. I understand the baby is a lot of work but her behavior was horrible."

Miyami only sighed, "Don't be angry at them, none of the women were happy with his mother's behavior. They don't want to take him in for a completely different reason but Kisa-san seems to hate the child more than the others."

Kagome glanced down at the child then to Miyami, "That doesn't explain the behavior."

Miyami stared into space thoughtfully.

"Have you heard of Lord Sagisoto?" Kagome scratched her chin thoughtfully but nodded.

"The villagers have heard of the damage, death, and fear he has caused in far away villages. He's a little too close to us to ignore and none of the lords have tried to stop him." Kagome frowned as Miyami continued, "Times will be hard food wise and so the villagers don't want to take on another burden that may stop them from feeding their own families. An orphan is just out of luck in these times," Kagome nodded slowly. She pulled the baby away and put him over her shoulder.

"How old is he," she asked absently.

"He's about a month and a half."

Kagome didn't look surprised, "What's his name?"

"The villagers just call him baby."

Kagome rolled her eyes "That's disgusting, he needs a name," she murmured absently to herself.

"Will you be keeping him?" Miyami asked excitedly.

Kagome frowned, "No, I couldn't. I'm traveling and my life is dangerous," she explained sternly. "It's bad enough I have to drag Shippou all over the place with me."

Miyami frowned, "He's better off with you, at least then he will have a chance at a good life with a mother."

Kagome blushed but looked truly stricken, "I can't, I'll get him killed," She insisted. Miyami sighed but didn't press the issue anymore. She passed Kagome a bundle of clothes. "You can have these, the seamstress finished this today, and it should fit you."

Kagome took the cloth and nodded with a small smile of thanks. The infant gave a small belch in her ear and Shippou snickered.

"Would you mind taking care of him for the time you're here? If you do this I won't ask payment for your treatment." Kagome blinked rapidly at the old healer then looked back to the child who was already falling asleep cradled in her arms.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

She watched the baby a moment then looked to Miyami.

"His mother was just a random village woman?" Miyami nodded with a deep sigh. Kagome understood the woman hadn't exactly been trustworthy so she wasn't going to ask who the boy's father was.

"Yes she wasn't the most proper woman but she made her decisions and lived with them." Kagome frowned and hummed thoughtfully. That was all good and well but it didn't explain the kid's outrageous aura, she was better off staring at a flood light. He attracted too much attention. She knew without a doubt she would have to do something about that, how he had yet to be spotted by any half-competent Youkai was beyond her.

"As I said before, you are welcome to stay in this hut during your time here. It would be good for you to rest a little longer." Kagome nodded as the woman stood again with a soft moan as her bones creaked.

"Are you okay?"

Miyami smiled brightly, "I am, your bones begin to creak when you get as old as I am," she laughed at her joke and hobbled toward the door. Kagome watched her leave the hut before looking to Shippou.

"Are you hungry kit?" Shippou looked up hopefully with an eager nod.

Kagome lay the baby down on the futon and moved toward the little back room blocked off by a long flimsy cloth over the door way. Shippou watched the top half of her body vanish into the room. There was the clang of metal and Kagome reappeared with a large but old black pot.

She turned the pot upside down and dumped out the collected dust. "I don't think Miyami-san will mind if we use this," she murmured absently setting the pot aside to dig further in the back room. She pulled a broken bucket without the handle and sighed.

"Well, we need to go shopping for food and get some water too." Kagome crawled back toward the clothing that had been left for her and began to dress in the simple green yukata. Once finished, she turned to look at the sleeping baby.

"Now how am I going to carry you and the bucket," she huffed eyeing the oblivious child.

She stood a moment chewing on her lip in thought before an idea finally came to her. Bending down she unwrapped the baby only to find him naked.

"Geeze, they didn't even put a diaper on you!" With the shake of her head, she wrapped the baby back up leaving two long bits of cloth to wrap around her shoulder and under her underarm in a baby sling. Once the sleeping baby was strapped to her back securely and she was sure he wouldn't fall, she turned to get the bucket but Shippou was already holding it.

"Let me carry it Kaa-san" she watched him try to balance it on his head. Kagome chuckled before digging through her bag to retrieve her money. She tucked the string of coins in her sleeve and they were ready to go. Shippou followed her from the hut and Kagome blinked staring at the house across from her.

They were in a very small village but the houses were closely packed together. The walkway she stood on now seemed to be a little side street. She stepped down onto the path and paused trying to figure out where she was. Her choice of direction decided, she started toward the main street where a few children were running around.

At the end of the alley, she paused to look at the kids running past. "Hey do you know where I can get water?" A little girl that could easily pass as a boy stopped. The other children stopped with her.

She looked wary, eyeing Kagome with a critical eye until she spotted Shippou.

"Oh wow his hair is red!" she cried excitedly. The other children inched closer to them. The girl rushed to Shippou with her dirt-smudged face and gave a grin showing off a chipped tooth.

"What's your name, mines Anai!" Shippou's face twisted in confusion and fear when the girl got too close to his face in her excitement.

Before he could answer, she continued, "My Kaa-san says only demons have red hair!" Shippou blinked feeling a little overwhelmed.

"We'll I am a demon so that's why I have red hair" he stuck his tongue out and the gaggle of kids stared at him with bright wide eyes. Kagome frowned as another thought occurred to her. The villagers probably thought the infant was a demon; his hair was brown bordering on red.

"That your Kaa-san right," a young boy asked pointing rudely at Kagome.

"Well yeah but-"

"You ain't no demon, liar."

Shippou turned red in anger.

"I am too, I even have a tail!" Anai waved a dismissive hand and Shippou looked ready to strangle her. Anai shoved her hand in Kagome's and tugged until she began to follow.

"Was' your name, I never seen you before miss"

Kagome gave a half grin, 'A little tomboy if I ever did see one,' she mused to herself.

"My name's Kagome, it's nice to meet you Anai-chan"

Anai grinned and gave a blush. The three other boys rushed forward quickly telling her their names as Shippou hung back behind the group scowling.

"It's nice to meet you all. Do you know where I can get some water?" Anai frowned at her skeptically before nodding with an eager grin.

"You go down to the river, I'll show you!" she gushed eagerly. She turned to her little friends and shooed them off, "I'll take Kagome-san down to the river you go and tell my papa so he don't have a cow, Okaa-san is down at the river anyhow." The boys scowled angrily at her and Kagome giggled.

Anai turned on them and placed her hands on her hips as she gave a threatening scowl. "You better go fo' I kick you, this time I'll tell your Kaa-san's you got beat up by a girl." The boys gave embarrassed glares at Anai and they shot shameful blushing glances at Kagome.

Kagome chuckled a bit, "I hope to see you later boys," she said with a smile.

They scampered off leaving Anai to drag Kagome to the lake and Shippou only frowned. The trip to the river was short and uneventful. Anai chattered the whole way there while Shippou would make snide comments and roll his eyes at the girl.

Anai tugged her down the final length of the path bouncing excitedly. "you should meet my Kaa-san, she's so nice," Anai giggled. Kagome nodded sending a glance at Shippou who only shrugged once again. The river was big and fast running. Kagome made a face before glancing further down the river to see who else was there. There were a few women sitting washing clothes or gathering water.

Kagome took the bucket from Shippou and bent by the river to rinse the bucket a few times while Anai ran off to fetch her mother. Kagome stood taking the filled bucket up in her arms. "Kaa-san I said I was going to carry it" Shippou whined.

Kagome only smiled, "I have something else I want you to carry." She promised.

"See Okaa-san this is Kagome-sa-"

Kagome looked in Anai's direction to find the girl being held by her arm and the person Kagome assumed was her mother scowling openly at Kagome. She frowned feeling offended and misplaced. She forced a weak smile and nodded to Anai, "Thank you for leading me to the river Anai-chan."

Anai pouted as Kagome turned and walked into the forest again. She turned to her mother confused.

"Kaa-san, now Kagome-san is gun' think I don't like her a' something" she almost wailed.

Her mother scowled at her, "You be quiet, don't you see there's something wrong with her, she dun't look like us!"

Anai looked horribly confused but turned to watch Kagome go. The other girl walked with lazy grace. Her hair was long and flowed over the bundle strapped onto her back blissfully asleep. Shippou bounced after her chatting about something she couldn't quite hear. Anai looked back to her mother who had a scarf over her head to hold her shoulder blade length hair back. Her face was freckled and her dark brown eyes swirled angrily.

"I don't understand is it 'cause she came a short while ago?" the older woman only huffed and dragged Anai over to help her clean clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(7/22/12)


	19. Only he could piss on the World

Chapter 19: Steps toward Recovery: Only he could piss on the World. (Part 1)

Disclaimers rule because they stop me from being sued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I asked you to rest?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the old woman peeking into the hut. With a smile, she pulled the sheet up closer to her body and brushed hair away from her neck, "I've never been one to sit still long" She replied, amused.

Miyami shuffled into the hut and Kagome watched her as the light of the fire danced across the walls. "The little one is having his evening meal," she mused seeing the squirming bundle under the sheets.

Kagome chuckled "Yeah, I just keep thanking the Kami he doesn't have teeth."

Miyami chuckled softly but quickly cleared her throat to ease along the transition of conversation, "I've come to see about your wound, though it's almost healed." She raised an eyebrow in question, the amused gleam in her eyes suddenly wary and thoughtful. Kagome only shrugged with a knowing glance at the old woman.

"You're the talk of the village, the single men think you're lovely," Miyami pointed out absently, once again trying to keep things positive." Kagome blushed and Miyami chuckled again.

"How annoying, I'm trying not to attract attention," she sighed deeply.

"I think that won't be easy for you, you're something new in a very plain village and your very beautiful. You even move like a Hime."

Kagome stared at the fire a long moment. 'I only lived in Taishi's castle for a short while, it couldn't have changed me that much that these people think I move like a Hime.' She blinked a few times and looked away.

"Will you be staying here a while?"

Kagome reached out and ran a hand through Shippou's ponytail. "I might if I don't have to worry about Shippou," Miyami's gaze flickered to the snoring kit.

"The villagers won't bother him as long as you keep him check," she murmured warily. Kagome finally glanced up and Miyami met her gaze. She saw the healer stiffen in fear. Kagome quickly looked away

"Your eyes they-"

Kagome gave a loud sigh, "I'm a Miko, this is my special ability so I can see in the dark" she explained quietly.

Miyami immediately brightened and Kagome had never been so delighted to twist a truth in her life. She liked the older woman and didn't want to run be out of town or shunned because she had different abilities.

"Oh a Miko, I didn't realize. If you tell the villagers you are a lady Miko they will ignore the kits presence."

Kagome frowned as she pulled the baby away and closed her top properly, "I don't want to, I'd rather just remain a commoner until it's time for me to begin traveling again."

Miyami frowned uncertainly her gaze drifting to the baby then to Kagome. She shrugged her silent question off. "You could help me with all the villagers. They need medical attention and I am old and not always able to help."

"This is not my village and I don't want to get attached. I'll help in a life or death situation but otherwise I would rather not be a doctor," she murmured. Kagome turned the infant to lie across her lap and she pet his back to help him burp.

"I see…" Miyami said quietly her gaze distant and thoughtful.

"But you will help if the issue is serious?" Miyami asked with a small smile.

Kagome shrugged, "If I can help a person and keep them from dying then I'll help, but otherwise you're on your own Miyami-san. I've already paid my debt to you by promising to care for the baby. That was the deal right?"

Miyami nodded quickly, "And I can't thank you enough for your help. This is gives me enough time to convince someone to take him."

Kagome nodded, "I think I'll stay a bit, Shippou needs his rest and I think it's time I sat still for a while. I can always just get up and leave when I'm ready again."

Miyami nodded happily and heaved a sigh. "Let me see your wound then. An old woman like me needs to get some rest and you need it too." Kagome nodded and began to shrug out of her clothes.

"I have to tell a few men you aren't here to stay," she announced mournfully.

Kagome only chuckled.

XXXXXX

"WWWAUGHHHHHH! AUGHWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!"

Kagome chuckled to herself taking the shrieking infant from the little basin of water. "Yes yes, I know you don't like baths," she cooed to the baby. He ignored her and continued to scream his rage to the sky.

Shippou grinned sadistically. "He sure sounds pissed," he cackled, a finger plugged in each ear.

"Shippou you're so mean," she teased. Shippou merely shrugged and fetched the cloth his mother used as a towel. Kagome spread the towel out in her lap. "You silly baby, what makes you think I'm going to let you poop everywhere then not bathe you," she mused aloud.

Humming a tune to herself, she wrapped the infant in the cloth as he began to calm. She smiled as he yawned widely, "You wake the whole village early this morning and now you want a nap huh?" she tsked. "I still haven't thought of a name for you, this is usually my thing but you're the little odd ball that made me forget all the awesome names I could give you." She used the towel to brush the wet brown hair from the infants face.

Kagome sat staring at him, her gaze fond. Shippou watched her in interest. She took the baby up in her arms and nuzzled his cheek a glowing smile on her face. Shippou knew she loved the baby. Kagome was happy to use the motherly instincts she'd had to repress after her son had died and those same small gestures used for the baby made Shippou want to scamper away. She had learned her lesson, she wouldn't baby him unless she wanted a fussy fox kit whining for hours.

Shippou also knew that his mother wanted the baby. However, she was afraid for him and still mourning the loss of her son, there was doubt about this in Shippou's mind, no matter how happy she looked right then.

The baby smacked his lips and blinked up at her.

"Oh hello, you've been with me almost a week and this is the first time you think to open your eyes," she mused placing a kiss on his nose. The child wiggled in his sheets but otherwise remained quiet.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought, staring curiously at the babe. "Kaa-san what's wrong?"

She squinted in thought.

"His eyes are grey," Shippou frowned and leaned in close to get a better look at the baby.

"Oh, I've never seen a human with grey eyes, does that mean he's special or something?" Shippou asked curiously. Kagome frowned but didn't answer a long moment.

She finally looked at Shippou and opened her mouth to respond when a shout drew her attention. Kagome looked down the path to see a panting Anai.

"Kagome-san, Miyami-san called for you, she says it's urgent," Kagome stood with the infant in her arms. She quickly strapped the baby onto her back and tightened the scarf around her head to hide her forehead and hold her hair back.

"Kaa-san?" he pointed to the basin filled with water and she nodded. He tipped it over and dumped their supplies in the basin to be carried.

Kagome walked swiftly toward Anai who frowned worriedly, "Did she say why she wants me. Is someone hurt?"

Anai shook her head slowly. "Miyami-san just wants everyone back in the village immediately." Kagome nodded her eyes narrow in suspicion as Shippou bounded to her side.

"You lead the way back Anai-chan" Kagome advised the younger girl. Anai only nodded and rushed to the path hidden by large branches and leaves. They walked in eerie silence the whole trip with only the sound of their feet scampering over rocks and dry ground.

They walked from the forest path and stepped onto the village's main street. Kagome immediately saw the streets were quickly emptying. She blinked confused and walked a little further into the village center. Down another street, she saw the villagers standing in front a group of men trying their hardest to look as little a threat as possible. She immediately recognized four of the visitors as samurai.

Her eyes widened and she rushed back toward Anai and Shippou. She grabbed their hands and dragged them toward the hut where she saw Anai's mother waving frantically from the safety of the doorway. Kagome shoved both children inside and pulled the cloth over the door tightly.

She looked at all the other kids and noted the other two adults in the small hut with them. "What's going on Saiyori-san, Yumi-san," they both peeked out the door with her. Kagome had been in the village for almost five days and the women in the village tended to go out of their way to ignore their temporary resident.

All the same, Kagome went out of her way to avoid having to deal with anyone. Men liked to ogle her but nobody had confronted or tried to talk to her yet. The kids refused to be ignored and they often came to see her against their parent's wishes. A combination of all these things made Kagome an outcast of sorts. It didn't help that she was taking care of the son of a deceased but previously loose woman in the village.

The whole situation reminded her of being in high school again where peer pressure ruled and if you talked to the nerd, you were considered a nerd too. The other women were just following the lead of one woman and that woman was Kisa.

Kisa was the daughter of the village head and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion of what had put the baby on her destroy-first-ask-questions-later list. As the daughter of the village head, she was supposed to be more respected than the other women of the village and be the model for them to follow. The image she had probably spent her whole childhood building for herself had come crashing down in wake of the villages spinster or, as the others liked to whisper, whore.

The fact that Kisa's husband was a man-whore and in general a pig turned out to be a mute point because he, sadly, was a man in the feudal era and he had power. He had shamed Kisa by sleeping around and getting another woman pregnant. Kagome understood Kisa's anger perfectly well, but she didn't like the universal belief that she was going to end up a repeat of the baby's mother. Kagome also didn't like how Kisa tended to treat the poor infant and she'd made her opinion well known during a stop down to the river a day ago. That had turned into a yelling match Kagome had won, but it had scared the other women a little too much. Now they avoided her more than before.

Of course, through all of this, the villagers could be reasoned with and this was just one of those times where reason demanded you protect your own. Kagome had been in the village just long enough that someone would have probably come to grab her in the event of a big issue in the village, just as Anai had done. They would talk to her and they would help each other until the trouble was gone. After that, it was back to the status quo, not that Kagome cared what they thought of her or how they acted around her, as long as they weren't stupid enough to start a fight.

"I don't know, they just walked into our village and said they would burn it down if we didn't feed them."

Kagome sighed, "That's not hard, just feed them and they'll move on right?"

Saiyori and Yumi glanced at each other. "We can only hope. Samurai might burn down our village just because they can," Yumi murmured gravely.

"What if they are soldiers from Sagisoto's army," Sayori gasped behind a hand. They both looked at each other fearfully, "you've heard of Sagisoto haven't you Kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly, swallowing her nervousness. Of all the people she could get herself tied up with, Sagisoto was not someone she wanted to meet in her lifetime. It was a hassle and Kagome strongly associated Naraku with the human lord for some reason beyond her comprehension. Despite the fact she didn't have proof, she was willing to trust those instincts that had saved her life on numerous occasions.

"I hope they just agree and feed them," she insisted stubbornly. The baby on her back squirmed but she only bounced him, whispering words of comfort.

"Of course they're not going to let them in the village," Yumi gasped looking offended with the mere thought they would stay.

"Kaa-san what's going on," Anai hissed speaking up for the other frightened children. Saiyori looked down and hushed her daughter.

"Are you crazy, they have swords and it'd just be better to feed them and let them move on," Kagome gushed trying to reason with the other two women.

A cry came from outside followed by shouts of fear. Yumi moved to rush forward but Kagome stopped her, "I'll go, you two stay with the children" she said quickly. The two women didn't protest, not that Kagome had expected them too.

"Shippou if anybody tries to hurt them you set the bastards on fire, am I clear?" Shippou nodded quickly ignoring the stunned glances.

Kagome rushed from the hut toward the group of villagers. She ignored the Samurai and shockingly enough the three monks with them. She looked at Miyami, who was on the ground with one of the men, a hand over his bloody torso as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shot a glare at the Samurai sheathing his sword. "you'll show respect you filthy peasant and do as we say," the leader of the group sneered.

Kagome bit her lip and tugged a few of the frightened stiff males around her, "take him to a hut, somebody grab some water," she hissed pushing a few of them forward to lift the wailing man.

She shot one last glare at the samurai then grabbed the village leader by his shirt. "Just feed them before they do more," she pleaded before racing away.

The hut where they had taken the wounded villager was crowded with people trying to restrain him. Kagome rushed in and pushed them away to press a hand to the wound and see what needed to be done. A short glance was all she needed to figure out he was going to bleed to death if she didn't do something immediately.

"Damn," she rasped making the frightened villager glance at her. She looked at her hands, "Idiot, you're going to die because you can't hold your tongue" she spat. Somebody started to scream at her but she dived for a wall and quickly began to draw seals in the man's blood. She finished in moments and moved on to the next wall.

"Kagome," Miyami cried urgently.

"I know, give me a minute unless you want a reason for them to stay longer than necessary, they have monks with them, and they'll notice what I'm doing without these wards." She worked quickly as she spoke. Kagome finished the last wall and pressed a finger to the wards to activate them. She turned to her patient.

"Give me the water, I have to see the wound," she demanded.

She ripped the shirt off him before pouring water over the wound. She dropped the bucket and her hands were surrounded in a frosty white light streaked in pink. Kagome touched the wound and began her work, completely oblivious to the hanging jaws of her audience. She sat a long while simply closing the wound. It was a violent red scar by the time she finished. With a sigh, she dropped her hands and sat blinking dazed at everyone in the room.

"Miyami-san please clean and wrap the wound, the skin is still fresh and it can reopen, the wound should be smeared with medicine also," she murmured. She moved a hand up to take the pulse of her patient before sighing tiredly when she found him alive and in a deep recovering sleep.

She took a few deep breaths to gather her wits before looking at everyone in the room. "If any of you speak a word of this to anyone, I will kill you," she whispered in a low menacing voice. She got a unanimous nod of heads and a few frightened glances. Kagome looked over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the infant strapped to her.

"He's asleep Kagome-san," Miyami murmured sedately while she did as Kagome had asked of her. Kagome nodded and moved for the freshly filled bucket. The room was silent as she washed her hands before standing and wandering from the hut.

Kagome wandered back toward the hut where the children were being kept. She frowned and paused a few feet from the dwelling when she found that the place four huts down was filled with seven unknown auras. With a grunt of annoyance, she moved the flap aside and stepped in only to have her leg nearly swept from underneath her by Shippou's running tackle.

"Kaa-san what took you so long," Shippou grumbled into the fabric of her Kimono. Kagome smiled indulgently at the kit and glanced around the room to find some of the children missing.

Shippou noticing her gaze and quickly spoke up, "The Kaa-san's took their kids home when village leader came in and said they all need to cook to feed the guests." Kagome made a face. She closed her eyes and searched for the other women of the village. They were in their homes but some were putting the finished food in one hut next door to the home where the samurai and monks were staying.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the floor. The remaining children came to sit around her. She untied the baby on her back. Kagome tore a bit of the babies blanket and dipped her fingers in the ash from the fire pit. Rubbing her fingers together until it darkened the skin she began to draw on the strip of cloth. When she was finished, she took a moment to eye her work before passing it on to Shippou.

"Keep this on you, I don't want the monks to find and hurt you." He nodded and tied the strip of cloth around his waist.

"Shippou I need a nap okay" she murmured laying down with the baby even as she spoke.

"Oh," Shippou looked at her wide eyed his mouth already open to ask a question. He paused when he saw she was already asleep. The kit eyed his mother, the other kids, and the baby before he set his face in a firm scowl. He marched over to the entrance of the hut and plopped down to guard the entrance.

Nobody came near the hut unless they had a child to retrieve.

XXXXXXX

"Daisuke, why won't they leave" A thoroughly pissed husband snarled.

Daisuke frowned making his wrinkles deepen. "I don't know, if we hadn't allowed them into the village-" he shot a glance at Kagome who sat in the back corner of the meeting hut with the other women, letting them coo over the baby. Now that they didn't have to care for him, they were more than willing to tickle and play with the child.

Kagome stuck her middle finger up.

Saiyori smacked her hand down and Kagome pressed her lips together in anger as Daisuke cleared his throat. The miko scared him sometimes and he had the strangest urge to keep her happy. "-then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Well excuse me for saving you all from being chopped up by moody Samurai," she drawled sarcastically.

"Kagome-" Daisuke warned. He was immensely grateful when she turned away childishly, her face fixed in a scowl.

"We need to figure out a way to get them to leave the village or they'll stay and eat until there's nothing left. However, we must be careful, if we anger them, all they have to do is tell their master and we will have our village razed to the ground. Maybe if we appeal to the monks with them-"

"Kagome-san is a miko, maybe she could speak to them" all eyes turned on Kagome who wouldn't meet their gaze. 'How the did they find that out? Miyami must have had to explain how I healed that guy'

"Aww come on, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not the best choice to have a discussion with anyone." She waved a hand to dismiss the idea. Kagome had suddenly become aware of a change in attitude after they'd found she was a Miko, therefore bound by some universal Miko rule that forbade them from having children. Which for them translated into she couldn't be a whore. She was taking care of the baby because it was her duty, and no one would be losing their families to her. They didn't know what Miyami knew and she was fine to let it be that way.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the whole lot of them.

The whole village seemed to stare at her intensely and Kagome poked her bottom lip out knowing that she wasn't getting out of their 'request'. She sighed and rested her head back against the wall, "Fine, I'll go talk to them."

She stood slowly and sent the occupants of the hut a dirty stare.

"If I piss someone off don't get upset with me," She huffed tying the baby to her back.

"If you do well Kagome-san, I have a hide baby carrier that you can put on your back instead of having to use sheets like that," one of the women offered.

Kagome looked thoughtfuly at the older woman then nodded, "it's a deal"

She stepped from the hut and made her way toward the guests' hut.

"…there is something about her. Her aura, we cannot see it. There was a youkai's aura here shortly but she must have scared it off. It is possible she is a Miko." Kagome paused mid-knock and blinked at the cloth over the doorway.

"We're looking for the Kami, not for some wretched child or some random Miko," snapped a gruff voice full of irritation.

"That is obvious Samurai-sama. It is not as if we like being dragged around by Samurai threatening our lives. I think you should find out who she is. Her baby may be the child we are looking for," another voice cut in calmly.

"You monks are imbeciles, you lied and told our master you could sense auras just so he would spare your pathetic lives," the third voice sounded very pissed.

"W-What, have you not been listening. We said she is hiding her aura, we can't see her babies aura either," this voice seemed to come from someone younger than the others.

Kagome swallowed thickly when she realized about whom they were talking about. Her own aura was hidden to keep her out of sight from Taishi's monk, Ranam, and protect the baby by extension. She had hidden the infant's aura to keep him from attracting youkai, his aura was just so damn bright...

Her power acted as a cloak around the both of them as long as the child was within a few feet of her; another reason she hadn't let him out of her sight.

She stepped out of the doorway and stood close to the wall to listen. "Unless you give us some certain answers we're moving on. If we attack a village so far into a territory that our master is not close to conquering then we may cause more problems that aren't needed right now. Our master will have all our heads if a lord comes after him sooner than he is ready because of us."

"But were trying to tell you that infant may be the god of the Temple of Light" Kagome felt her stomach drop.

'What are they talking about, did something bad happened at the Temple of Light?' A bead of sweat slipped down her face. She twitched when the babe on her back whimpered. It wasn't very loud but loud enough for trained ears to hear. She glanced over her shoulder bouncing him a bit.

'Kuro, is it really you?'

Kagome shook her head quickly. This wasn't the time to freak out, later.

She knocked on the doorframe "May I come in?"

Nobody answered for a long moment and Kagome was sure they were glancing at one another in question.

"Enter."

Kagome made a face at the command but quickly forced a smile. She moved the flap of the door aside and poked her head inside, ready to play the part of the curious but proper village girl. She shuffled in with a few quick and awkward bows.

"Nice to meet you Monk-samas and Samurai-samas"

They sent her hard stares. Kagome took a deep breath as she sat down and bowed, staying enough upright so that the baby didn't slide off her back. "Forgive me, I was sent to see if you would be staying a bit longer."

"What's it to you girl," a voice sneered. Kagome knew from the direction the voice had come from, she had gotten the comment from a Samurai. She tensed trying to keep control her anger. They mistook her actions as fear.

"We are almost out of food, we are a small poor village…" that brought silence back to the room. Kagome was sure she was being glared at but she couldn't bring herself to care. The baby on her back whimpered again and she mentally cursed as he drew more attention to himself.

'Come on kid, what's wrong you usually aren't so noisy. This is a really bad time.'

Warmth spread across her back and Kagome blinked owlishly from her bowed position.

'He didn't'

She ran a hand across her back making a show of smoothing down wrinkles until her hand met the wet spot on the back of her yukata.

'This little…how did it get through his diaper!' she thought, appalled. She had the sudden urge to bang her forehead against something hard, preferably made of unsmoothed brick.

The men around her seemed to realize her situation and thought her incompetent and harmless for it, all the better for her. "Don't worry girl we don't want your food, we'll be on our way soon enough."

Kagome sighed to herself, honestly relieved, and sat up averting her gaze timidly.

"How old is he?" one of the monks asked. She did not glance up. Her eyes would attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Twelve weeks and some days," she lied smoothly. The monk who had asked the question gave a sigh of frustration and the samurai sneered at him. Obviously, they were looking for a child of a certain age. It was in her favor that not a one of them knew a thing about kids. This baby wasn't anywhere near twelve weeks.

"Why don't you have an aura?"

The hut fell silent again and Kagome could have laughed in their face right then.

"When I was a child a Miko-sama came through. She told me I had spiritual abilities but she was unable to take me on as a student because my mother refused. She told me that I would attract youkai if I didn't learn to hide my aura." She paused for effect, seeming uncertain, "She taught me how to hide myself but I haven't quite mastered the ability. I don't think I would have made a good Miko now that I've been trying to master this aura hiding ability," she laughed a bit.

"How do you still have abilities though you have an infant," one of the monks snapped, obviously feeling put out.

"Oh, he's not my baby, he's my little brother. Mother died in child birth," she lied easily, even adding a little discomfort to her voice at the demise of her beloved 'mother'. The fact she had a pissy wet spot on her back made it that much easier. The monks groaned rubbing away headaches and the samurai glared venomously at them.

"We'll if you have spiritual abilities it is safe to say your little brother will also develop spiritual powers. If you would like we can have him trained as a monk."

Kagome's eye twitched, but she clapped her hands together and smiled happily. "That sounds wonderful. For my little brother to become a Houshi-sama, what an honor," she chirped in delight. She seemed to deflate, "but he needs me, he's not old enough to survive travel with you now," she chewed at her lip.

The monks glanced at each other, nodding in total agreement.

"This is not a recruiting session, we're leaving," the leader of the group snarled.

"What is his name, we will send word from our temple in a few years."

Kagome jerked a bit and three sharp gazes turned on her, "Kuro, his names Kuro"

'I can't believe I just told them that and admitted this baby is Kuro-chan in the same breath. They don't even look alike,' she mentally berated herself. The monks didn't have time to debate if they should call her on her momentary pause before a shout outside the hut caught her attention. She scrambled for the door knowing that voice all too well. Kagome shoved the flap aside and turned to look down the road.

Anai stood in the middle of the street staring in shock and horror as a second set of Samurai rode in on their horses. Kagome rushed to the girl, snatched her from the road, and kept running. She knew those three new samurai and all she could do was hope they hadn't seen her face.

The other villagers scattered as their samurai guest rushed from their hut to meet the new arrivals. Kagome shoved Anai into her mother's arms. With a huff she looked back at the brown clad samurai to the blue clad one's: Taishi's samurai.

'This is about to get nasty, I think this is a good time for me and Shippou get out of here.'

She raced back to her hut where she found Shippou waiting for her, tense in fear and confusion. She quickly ushered the kit back inside. "Grab your things, we're leaving. Things just got really bad," she murmured quietly as if speaking to loudly would draw attention. Shippou nodded, scooped up all his things and began stuffing them in the bag.

"Kaa-san what about him," he asked in a high pitch voice, pointing to the baby. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the wide-awake child who was glanced around curiously with unseeing eyes.

"He's coming with us, nobody in the village wants him here anyway," she murmured quickly as she slung the bag over her shoulder, mindful of the infant. Kagome grabbed Shippou's hand and pulled him from the hut. A glance down the street told her battle had broken out between the two different groups.

A horse raced past Kagome, kicking wildly.

"Kagome!" her gaze darted down the street to where Miyami was trying to help another older woman away from the chaos.

"Why is it everywhere I go, chaos follows," she moaned miserably.

She sent Shippou a glance, "I can't just leave them to deal with these samurai alone."

"But Kaa-san those are Taishi's samurai, what if they want to kill you for what happened."

Kagome cringed, "It's my fault. I need to take responsibility for my actions. I can get away-" she stood a moment becoming lost in thought before she gave a frustrated growl and raced toward Miyami.

"Shippou get to safety" she called back.

Kagome raced past Miyami with the order to hide. At the end of the road, she spotted the source of her ire in the form of eight samurai fighting each other. The monks had wisely chosen to stay out of the fight.

Kagome scowled at the fighting men.

"You stupid girl what are you doing!" Kagome's gaze darted to Kisa and she nearly growled.

"Take Kuro, you worry about keeping him safe." She pulled the baby from her back, forced him into Kisa's arms, before shoving her down the road. She turned back on the fight and took a moment to think about how to go about stopping the melee.

It went without saying, that she could scare Taishi's Samurai a lot easier because they knew her. Her plan decided she yanked her monk's staff free from her necklace and rushed toward the men. A shout made all of the samurai freeze and look at her. She grinned and a few well placed smacks with her staff and samurai from both side's lay on the ground stunned.

"Stop it," she demanded.

Taishi's samurai scrambled up and bowed to her on one knee. Kagome blinked at them, wary by the show of respect. "Milady we have found you, please return back to the castle with us."

She raised an eyebrow before completely ignoring them and looking to the other group of samurai.

"Y-You!"

"Yup a girl kicked your ass, now why are you on this land. You come into this village and eat them out of house and home. You'll leave and they'll be left to suffer. You're not Taishi's soldiers and this is his land."

They simply stared at her rather speechless, "You commoner whore, who do you think you-" before he could finish his sentence his throat was slit and Kagome could only stare stunned as the opposing samurai slid to the ground. She blinked at the blue clad samurai mildly impressed and very horrified.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked weakly staring at the quickly bleeding out body.

"Milady as your loyal samurai I could not tolerate Sagisoto's soldiers speaking to you in such a way, they are beneath you."

Kagome's mind had to reboot a few times before she could respond.

"M-My samurai?" she squeaked aloud. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm trying to break ties with that baka. You aren't my Samurai," she sputtered frantically.

She turned from the confused members of Taishi's army.

"You're Sagisoto's men? Why are you here!" she snapped.

They merely glared at her and Kagome rubbed her temple.

"Milady may we arrest them?"

Kagome shot them a dark glance, "I'm not you're mistress, stop talking to me like that. Do what you like."

She turned a narrow eyed glare on the three monks who damn near fell over cowering. Kagome walked to them and eyed the three men who stared at her stupidly. "You're looking for something and it's not here. Still you're working for Sagisoto who's been causing a lot of grief, why shouldn't I ask these nice samurai to lock you up in their dungeons"

"W-Who are you?"

Kagome smacked him on the head with her staff and he yelled angrily clutching at the red indent splayed across his baldhead.

"I asked you a question first," she huffed irritably.

Another of the monks quickly stepped up to answer her, "Sagisoto-sama demanded that any monk from our temple that could sense the Kami be given to his cause or he promised to destroy our temple." Kagome nodded already having figured as much.

"What Kami are you searching for exactly, there's more than one right?" They paused as if considering what to tell her.

"The Kami from the Temple of the Light was killed, he has just been reborn and we are to retrieve him." Kagome clenched her teeth and her heart began to ache.

She closed her eyes and looked away 'Kuro'

Now that she had the infant, she was very sure that he was Kuro. Nobody was going to harm him while he was in her care.

"I don't know who you're talking about but this Kami isn't in the area, the baby with me just has strong spiritual powers, I'm protecting him from youkai that would eat him." She said sternly a hard edge to her voice.

"Now you're going to leave here and if you come back-." She let the threat hang unspoken. If they wanted to test her temper they were welcome. They nodded dumbly as she continued, "If you're brave enough you can go tell Sagisoto that his samurai were captured but I wouldn't try it. He sounds like the kind of man who would decapitate you if he caught you and you gave such an excuse."

The monks paled, "We have no choice. For the safety of our temple we will return to Sagisoto and tell him we have found nothing and the samurai fell in battle," he shot a glance at the three men standing stiffly with blades to their throats.

She pressed her lips together angrily, "and what good will it do your temple if you go tell him you have failed, he kills you all, then goes after the temple to destroy it anyway."

The monks stared at her a long moment but said nothing, they knew their fate. Kagome shook her head miserably.

"Milady-"she spun around to stare at Taishi's samurai who flinched at her cold gaze.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Don't you get it, I'm the reason your master is dead." There was a tense silence and the samurai leveled her with a stare.

"You are Taishi-sama's wife and he had no further relatives. You are our ruler now whether you are the reason for his death or not. The youkai killed him, you did not milady."

Gazes from all directions swiveled about to stare at her, jaws dropped and silence reigned.

Kagome clenched her fist, "But it's still my fault. I'm the reason that man is dead."

"You are our ruler milady," the samurai said again in a gentler voice, "If you feel you are at fault you should take responsibility and rule as best you can over the people of this land."

Kagome swallowed thickly.

"I-" she suddenly felt ill and it showed in her face. She took a moment to collect her breath, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"No milady we have explicit orders to return you to the castle safely so you may take your place as ruler."

Kagome ran a hand down her face then straitened. It was a pain, it was a real pain but she had more power to help with the title they were offering her. Decision made, she took a deep breath and looked to the three red and orange clad monks. "Return to your temple and tell them what's happened. When it comes time I will help you as best I can. Even if I have no army I will fight," she smiled weakly.

"How can we trust you? All nobles seem to want is extra power and wealth," the last monk asked bitterly. Kagome swallowed and stood deep in thought. She didn't have a good response, she wanted the power, she wanted the wealth, but for a good cause. She wanted the death and chaos to stop and if she couldn't stop it she wanted to lessen the suffering.

She couldn't think of a good excuse right that second but she had something better. "I should probably stop hiding this mark if I want you to listen." She untied the scarf covering her forehead and pulled it away. She tucked her locks of hair behind her ears, "This should be all the proof you need," She said sternly.

The oldest monk with them dropped to his knees in shock, "Your holiness."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This stays among you three, find your own way to convince the elders of the temple to believe my offer. If they don't that's not my fault."

They got down and bowed to her. Kagome could have banged her head against a wall. "Get out of here," she ordered as the staff shrunk in her hand. The monks ran away to fulfill the new mission assigned to them.

Kagome turned to look at the Samurai with her. She felt exhausted and more than a little ill. Something caught her attention and she turned to see at least ten villagers standing in the street openly gapping at her. Among those few, were Kisa, Yumi, and Anai. She groaned and bowed her head in defeat. The samurai went about getting ready for the trip back, which first meant they had to gather their horses and tie the prisoners up securely.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. Kagome paused, hesitated a moment longer, before walking over to Kisa. She smiled weakly, "You don't have to worry about him any longer Kisa-san, he's going with me," she said gently taking the baby in her arms.

Kagome smiled seeing the child wide eyed and staring at nothing as if he could see with those bright grey eyes of his.

"Kagome-san is really a Hime?"

Kagome's gaze darted to Anai who was staring up at her in awe and fear.

Kagome bent down and gave the girl a hug. Anai simply stood there stunned. Kagome pulled away and stood. She smiled weakly and adjusted the infant in her arms. Kagome gave a slight bow then turned and walked away. Shippou was standing a little further down the road next to Miyami.

Kagome bowed to Miyami who smiled weakly at the younger woman.

"Is it time to go Kaa-san?" Kagome nodded absently.

"Yeah, I think we're done here."

XXXXXX  
(7/22/12)


	20. Confessions

**Disclaimer: ****Yummy!**

Chapter 20: Steps toward Recovery: Confessions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stared numbly into the fire, silently wishing she were with Jiji curled up by his side. Of course, she hadn't spoken to him in a long while. She planned to remedy that as soon as she got the energy and the peace of mind to concentrate on making that damnable orb.

'I just want to go home, I'm so tired of all this weird crap happening to me. Mama always made it better and Souta knew just what to do to cheer me up. Grampa was, well, just Grampa.' She glanced down at the baby and Shippou. Shippou was talking quietly and poking the infant making him squirm, but otherwise he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Milady?"

Kagome blinked and glanced up at the bowl in her face.

"Milady you must eat or you won't have energy for the journey." Kagome didn't even think to protest as she took the bowl. Shippou received his own bowl of food and as long as her kit was being fed, she had no complaints.

She took a few bites before it began to taste sour in her mouth. She swallowed and sat the bowl aside.

Kagome sniffled staring bitterly at the food. "Milady are you well?"

She only turned away and scooted a little more into the forest for privacy. She pulled the baby closer to her body and stared broodingly at a tree.

"Milady?"

Kagome snatched the leaves off a nearby bush, "leave me alone!" she snapped, her voice trembling.

It didn't take long for her to break down in tears. The men could only sit in awkward silence as she sobbed into an arm. "I want to go home and see my mama. It's seems like every time I do something somebody gets hurt. Kuro is like this now and it's all my fault and then the fighting in the village," she sniffled trying to calm down. "I miss my family and I keep ending up in these weird situations. I miss Jiji too, he would make it all better but I can't even make it to the border without getting someone killed," She bawled. Shippou scooted closer hoping to give comfort where nobody else could.

The kit cringed when the baby started to wail with her. It took a long while for Kagome to get all her pent up frustration out and when she did, she noticed the crying child. She blinked heavy tears from her eyes and stared at Kuro. "I would say you were mocking me if you weren't a baby, did I scare you Kuro-chan" She whispered.

"Ewww," Shippou whimpered pinching his nose.

Kagome's already weak stomach did a jig when she caught a whiff of the reason for Kuro's discomfort. Giggling she sniffled, "You're a stinky baby Kuro-chan. I think we need a bath. A bath sounds really nice right now."

She stood slowly and walked over to her bag where she found a diaper for Kuro, a fresh blanket and a fresh set of clothes for Shippou.

"Milady let one of us go with you."

Kagome blinked drowsily, "You stay with the prisoners, all of you" she shot a glance at the three men tied to the tree.

"But milady-"

"If you follow us, I won't go back to the castle with you."

"Hai Milady" they finally agreed.

Shippou sat his bowl down and scrambled into the bushes after his mother.

Kagome found her way to a very convenient hot spring. She laid Kuro down on his sheets and with practiced ease, stripped him of his cloth diaper. Shippou offered reluctantly to go dump his diaper and Kagome let him go finding the site of the kit scowling at the cloth as if it was going to kill him hilarious. She poked Kuro in his plump little belly and he wiggled.

She snickered to herself as Shippou returned with the still soiled diaper minus the little present Kuro tended to leave in his diapers a few times a day. Kagome smiled tiredly at Shippou, "you go ahead and take a bath while I clean our clothes."

Shippou tore his clothes off and hopped into the spring without a second thought.

Kagome stripped off her own clothes and set them aside before sliding into the spring. She picked up Kuro who kicked at her head. She only tilted her head out of harms way.

She frowned, finding his coordination outstanding for the boy to be blind and less than two months old.

"You little brat, do you hate baths that much?"

She pulled him close and waded into the water. He shrieked and she ignored him as she washed him thoroughly.

When she was finished, she went back to shore and spread out a fresh sheet for him. Kagome laid Kuro down and grabbed the filthy sheet and her own soap. Stubbornly she began to scrub the sheet clean while Kuro lay squirming on his blanket.

The sheet was easy to clean so she moved on to her own yukata. Shippou had a change of clothes so she wasn't too worried about his clothes drying quickly. Kagome paused a moment and frowned before continuing to scrub her yukata.

Shippou gave a sudden squeal and tore across the water like a bat out of hell. He smacked into her arm and held on for dear life but Kagome ignored the kit.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked loudly.

A flash of white appeared out of the corner of her eye. She shot a glance at Kuro who was gurgling and kicking excitedly at the youkai lord standing at the foot of his sheet. Sesshomaru didn't even spare her a glance as he stared intensely at the baby.

"Sesshomaru-sama he can't see you, I don't think you can glare him into silence" Kagome sighed tiredly.

"He is blind."

Kagome nodded absently.

"To what do I owe this honor Sesshomaru-sama, I'm in the middle of my bath and I honestly didn't think I would see you until the final battle with Naraku," she said lazily though her heart was in her throat.

"This Sesshomaru agreed to work toward the goal of destroying Naraku with you as a comrade. If you die before then all the patience spared on you will have been for nothing." He glared at Kuro, displeasure shining in his eyes.

Kagome glanced at him as Shippou hesitantly released her arm hearing the word comrade.

"You thought I was dying?" she asked confused and awed at once. Sesshomaru was checking up on a 'comrade'. She found the thought funny but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"You're aura has dimmed," he said dryly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, she hadn't been aware he could see past her powers and still sense her presence but then again he was a very powerful youkai lord. If everybody with any control of their powers could hide from him when they pleased, he wouldn't have made it to where he was in the world.

"Eh, well, I don't know why. I'm tired Sesshomaru-sama, don't mind me please." She shrugged and Sesshomaru finally graced her with a glance.

"Are all humans such horrid liars?"

Kagome clenched her teeth, "Now look-"

He only looked away. "What is this child," Kagome clenched the cloth in her hand tightly at the dismissal.

"Sesshomaru-sama why is it every time I come into contact with a youkai of any kind, especially Inu youkai, they have something cruel and unnecessary to say to everybody. How are you alive when you talk to people the way you do." She sneered, fed up with playing the civil person in the conversation without anyone reciprocating the same respect.

"The child," he clipped tightly.

Kagome waved a dismissive hand. He couldn't talk to her like he had common sense, she couldn't remember why she had the baby.

Sesshomaru snarled quietly his gaze boring holes in her face, "Wench!"

Kagome blinked and giggled at how absurd the insult sounded. She hadn't heard that word from him or Inuyasha in so long it just sounded strange now.

Sesshomaru looked as if he would snap her neck. Kagome simply stared at him with an amused grin. He held out a hand and it glowed an eerie green, hovering near Kuro threateningly but more for Kagome than the blind child. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the silent threat and she went back to scrubbing.

"He's an orphan I found in a village I stayed at for a while," she said calmly. Sesshomaru lowered his hand seeming to accept the explanation. She dunked her yukata a few times.

"I'm not going to die from being tired Sesshomaru-sama. I'll do my duty as the Shikon Miko as long as I am able," she promised solemnly.

Sesshomaru's eyes glided over to Shippou playing over by one of the rather large rocks in the spring. 'Smart kit' he thought approvingly. 'Now if only his guardian knew when to act in her place,' he thought turning a glare on Kagome.

"You are human, you can't do your duty if you are dead no matter what you swear," he sneered. Kagome brushed the insult off leveling him with a stare. She opened her mouth to respond when the most fascinating sight met her brain, and shriveled it on the spot.

A graceful arc of liquid rose from one infant named Kuro and met with the pants leg of one lord of the west.

Kagome slowly brought a hand to her mouth to hide her horror and shock. Sesshomaru's fluffed and neat white pants leg quickly stuck to his skin as urine went straight through the fine silk.

Kuro lay on his back, eyes closed, looking quite relieved.

Sesshomaru was standing there looking at the child in disbelief.

Kagome watched them both wondering how to beg Sesshomaru not to kill the baby.

Shippou was floating in the water foaming at the mouth.

'You little bastard, how am I supposed to get you out of this,' she thought with a hiss.

"Should I kill you or the child first?"

With quickness not normal for her, she snatched the baby from the sheet leaving her yukata to float in the water. Startled, Kuro began to cry. Kagome hushed him moving slowly away from the youkai lord.

"Don't kill him, believe me you're not the first person he's gifted his bodily waste too," She explained seriously. Sesshomaru in no way looked convinced and so Kagome tried again.

"Spare him and I'll wash your clothes for you as an apology." Sesshomaru snarled and Kagome smiled tightly, "I need to speak to you about something, don't be difficult." He glared and Kagome was sure if looks could kill, she would have died three times over and poor Kuro would have been transported to the deepest depths of hell.

Kagome reached cautiously for Kuro's sheet and wrapped it around him.

Shippou already knew what was going to be asked of him and was quite happy to get away from the current danger.

Kagome passed Kuro over to Shippou who stood on the shore dressed and ready to go. "Go back to camp, tell them if they come out here there'll be trouble." Shippou hoisted the baby onto his back and walked slowly into the forest.

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru, "Will you be joining me Sesshomaru-sama. I'll wash your clothes while you bathe," she promised. Sesshomaru didn't respond so she went to fetch her floating yukata.

When she had her clothes, she turned and waded back toward the shore. Sesshomaru's armor fell to the ground and Kagome glanced at him as he tugged his top off. She eyed his bare torso as she wrung out her yukata. Sesshomaru's pants quickly followed and he kicked them off into the water. Her gaze drifted from his sculpted chest to his still missing arm. Her mind suddenly wanted her to look a bit lower but she stopped herself by sheer force of will.

Kagome sent him a dirty glare for randomly tossing clothes into the spring but he ignored her. She pulled herself from the water and spread her clothes out on the grass to dry. Satisfied that they were far enough from the spring she got back in and grabbed Sesshomaru's pants as they floated past. With a heavy sigh, she took a bit of soap and began to scrub. A slight disturbance in the water told her where he was. She glanced up as Sesshomaru waded further into the spring.

"I think I know where Naraku is."

Sesshomaru ran a wet hand through his white hair as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "Oh? Do tell Miko."

Kagome sighed, "He might be around that human lord Sagisoto, you've heard of him right?"

She shot a glance at the youkai lord in time to see his lips curl in distaste, "I have," he purred. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that tone and it promised pain for Sagisoto if Sesshomaru ever got his claws on the poor man.

"There's too much happening around that one lord for Naraku not to be involved. Naraku's not one to stay out of sight when someone is attracting this kind of attention. Either he's a part of it directly or he's manipulating Sagisoto from a distance. Of course, it is Naraku we're talking about here; it's most likely the latter guess."

Kagome poked her tongue out between tightly pressed lips, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain.

'Damn you Kuro' she thought shaking her head in disbelief

"I suppose…"

Kagome sighed when her arms began to hurt and she let the cloth float lazily in the water. She was finished with the pants and lay them neatly out on the grass before moving on to his top.

"That's not what I really wanted to talk to you about," she took a few deep breaths and turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's about our last little meeting, if you could call it that" she shrugged, way past the shame of having lain with the youkai lord. Life simply moved on and her life was too crazy to dwell on a three night stand.

She giggled at her thoughts and Sesshomaru ignored her, having already deemed her clinically insane. After all, who would talk to him in such a manner if they weren't all there in the head?

"It was more of a three day rut session but who cares what it's called."

Sesshomaru turned on her his eyes narrow in suspicion. His gaze was so intense she knew she needed to look away or something in her would snap.

She cleaned the clothes at a more reserved pace as her mood suddenly plummeting.

"Hitomu."

Sesshomaru was moving toward her his gaze never wavering.

"What," he murmured his voice low and guttural.

Kagome had stopped cleaning, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye,

"Hitomu, I named our son Hitomu."

Sesshomaru stared at her for the longest moment, a strange expression on his face. He eventually found the state of mind to speak.

"When…How?"

Kagome pressed her lips together. "It's very obvious how," She snapped.

She looked away, choosing to glare at the spring water, "Where is he, my pup."

Kagome spared him a glance and took comfort in the fact he seemed as shaken, if not more, than she was.

"I-I lost him."

Sesshomaru stood in the water and stared at her. Kagome glanced at him warily, she expected many different reactions but the one she got left her shivering in fear.

"My pup," His calm voice was suddenly a howl of rage, "You killed my pup!" His snarl was enraged and barely understandable as his beast fought to rend Kagome limb from limb.

Kagome staggered back as she watched his impeccable control snap. She was moving long before she realized it consciously. Her hasty retreat attracted the wrong kind of attention from Sesshomaru. She dived as he lunged for her.

She quickly swam for the nearest shore. Something caught her ankle and the water drowned out her shriek of pain. She clawed frantically for the surface but Sesshomaru was dragging her back. Kagome turned and forced a huge chunk of her power through the water at the youkai lord.

Sesshomaru released her and Kagome immediately went for air. She gasped as she broke the surface and Sesshomaru came up right behind her. He caught her hair and the second Kagome felt the prick of claws against her neck she flared her power again. She gasped at the splash directly behind her as Sesshomaru was forcibly removed from her being. She pressed a hand to her bleeding neck, blinking rapidly to keep from passing out. Her energy was already working to heal the gash Sesshomaru had left in her throat when he'd been sent flying.

She staggered through the water gasping as it began to boil under the influence of youki. Sesshomaru appeared beside her suddenly and she yelped just before his claws dug into her arm and he flung her like a rag doll. She hadn't caught her breath enough to shriek before she hit the boiling hot water of the spring.

She immediately popped above water with a choked cry of pain and confusion. Sesshomaru appeared behind her and she screamed and turned to try and stop him. His hand caught her around the neck and seconds later she was pinned to the rather large rock. Her hands were wedged between sesshomaru's hand and her throat, trying to pry his fingers free while she forced pure energy from her hands to keep the youkai lord from squeezing and snapping her neck like he planned.

"My pup" he began again.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru please," she wailed kicking at the steaming water. She badly wanted to be free then again she didn't want to be boiled alive. Her skin was already stinging from her short time in the water.

He tried to tighten his grip but Kagome gave a wail, tears she'd been fighting back starting down her face. Not only was she hurting and about to be killed but her chest felt as if her heart was about to explode in anguish for both herself and Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!"

"You killed my pup. Don't human's have the instinct to protect their young," he asked heatedly.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry!"

He took a few moments to calm his enraged beast while she gathered her thoughts.

"What happened to my pup?"

Kagome was still working to pry his hand free. He snarled angrily and his enraged youki lashed out and cracked the stone under her and her back smacked into jutting stone. She blinked at him blurrily through tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, he was born premature and he was sick."

He blinked slowly to hide his moment of contemplation. He wasn't pressing on her throat and so Kagome brought a hand up to try and brush tears and wet hair from her face. She took sobbed breath, "I didn't think you would care for a hanyou. I was going to keep him and never let you find him. I don't understand. Why are you mad, this is what you would want right?" She gave a half laugh half sob of bitterness, "He was another dirty hanyou being added to your pure bloodline right?"

He snarled, bearing his teeth, "It is not your place to keep this one's pup for him, be it hanyou or otherwise. Are we clear?" He pressed his claws into her neck to emphasize each stressed word but the blood red was fading from his eyes.

Kagome only whimpered, he held her and let out a low growl of frustration, "You will explain what happened woman."

She arched and kicked angrily going over her chances of getting free, there was a long pause between them before she conceded to his demands. "I got into an argument with my husband. The stress caused Hitomu to come early and his lungs were underdeveloped." Kagome panted letting her feet dangle in the cooling water of the spring.

"He died a few days later but," Kagome pressed her head back against the rock, "I loved him, I would never hurt my baby. It was my fault and I'm so sorry but I would have given anything to give him a chance."

Kagome shook her head. "Damn it I'm sorry," She whimpered.

He glanced toward the forest where Shippou and Kuro had vanished almost 15 minutes ago. He looked back to Kagome, his eyes dark in anger. Kagome stared at him pressing a foot against the rock as she tried to stop her stinging back from pressing against the rough stone.

"That child is a replacement-"

Kagome's free hand met with Sesshomaru's cheek long before he finished his comment. He blinked at her in shock. Kagome tilted her chin hauntingly ready to smack him again if he continued.

Self-preservation was thrown to the wind. If the youkai lord was going to kill her, she wasn't in any position to stop him. However, she was still very much alive and she wasn't putting up with the bullshit while she had a means to stop it.

"Kuro is not a replacement for Hitomu. I admit having him sooths my hurting heart but he is not Hitomu's replacement. Kuro already had a place in my heart and Hitomu has his place with me too. You've done and said a lot of cruel things to me Sesshomaru, don't do that to me, please" He stared a long moment before his expression relaxed into a frown.

Sesshomaru's expression was tired and his grip on her had loosened, now only holding her to the rock instead of letting her plummet into the water.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Kagome's head at that moment. Why was he so angry, he had just taken a lot of anger out on her but she admitted she had pushed him over the edge with her announcement. Would he really have wanted a hanyou baby had Hitomu survived?

Had he lost as much as she had?

Kagome realized after a long moment of contemplation that Sesshomaru probably needed an heir, any heir. He was about to go to war and he was in a bad position without any sons to take over his throne if he died. He was, of course, very mad, disappointed, frustrated and maybe even felt bad about a son he would never know.

That brought a whole other slew of questions: What were his issues with hanyou's. Was it just Inuyasha he kept harassing, or was Sesshomaru really hell bent on destroying hanyou's of any kind?

For some unexplainable reason, her heart went out to the youkai lord and she found a kindred spirit. He had wanted the child for very different reasons but they both lost something precious. She felt calm despite the initial fight. He was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought, his captive forgotten.

Kagome took his cheek where she'd smacked him. He seemed to wake up and his gaze flickered up to meet her's. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

He didn't give a snide comment nor did he give a grunt or a sigh. Instead, he bowed his head thoughtfully and somehow ended up with his forehead pressed into her stomach. Kagome laced her fingers in his white hair and slid down the rock as he released her.

"I'm really sorry," She murmured into his hair before resting her cheek on his head. He didn't return the gesture but he held her to the rock, the only reason she didn't fall in and probably kill herself. A few moments later, she had slid down to wrap her arms around his neck. She let her eyes flutter closed as her face found the crook of his neck. He only stood silently.

He was not angry at her so he would not punish her, in fact he wasn't sure what to think. She had thought he would kill her pup. Had he not died, she'd had every intention of keeping the pup and raising it hidden from what she perceived as danger.

It was not so strange for a female Inu to go into hiding when she was ready to give birth, though it was her males duty to keep her someplace where he could see to her needs. He hadn't known the girl was pregnant and his beast was curled in shame in the back of his mind. He would make her point out the lowly male that had indirectly caused the death of his son at a later time, when he was calm and could enjoy the ingrates suffering.

Kagome's didn't so much as flinch when he did speak, the rumble of his chest traveling between their closely pressed bodies.

"Husband? You were not mated when we lay together."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she had the pleasure of watching a bead of water slide down his neck. For a second she wondered why his hair wasn't blocking her light and vision. A slight shifting of her hand on his other shoulder, she realized his hair had been pulled over his shoulder and her fingers had been the culprit to do so.

"I wasn't mated. Almost two weeks after we parted Taishi appeared and declared that he wanted me as his wife. A little while later it was done and I was his wife and lady of his land."

Sesshomaru was still a long moment before he tensed. His hands ran up her thighs briefly and seconds later, he was lifting her slightly. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath at strange sensations the action caused. "There is more you aren't telling woman."

Kagome realized he'd moved her to prove a point. It was very sexual that they were both standing in a spring naked and pressed to each other. He was curious as to what could stop a woman he had fought and shared a heat with, it was a matter of pride now and he certainly had thoughts of revenge.

Her toes skimmed the surface of the water as she tried to wiggle herself free without wiggling in a way that might start something they both didn't need at that moment.

Finally, she stilled and refused to lift her head from his shoulder and look at him. "They kidnapped Shippou, I was beginning to feel sick and exhausted from searching for my kit. I stayed with Taishi when I realized I was pregnant and the baby began to drain my power so he could survive in the body of a Miko. I was powerless but I could deal with it."

"A few months into the pregnancy I started to realize my baby was developing youki and then I knew. I decided to go along with the marriage until I had my baby and could escape. I guess I didn't take into account the baby could be born with white hair and looking like neither of us but it was my baby." She shrugged, "Show's how much that matters now."

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Kagome sighed against his neck. His muscles tensed of their own accord and quickly relaxed.

He was suddenly sinking into the water and Kagome pulled away as he released her. She watched as he floated over to what she presumed was an underwater rock, where he sat stared at nothing for a long moment.

The warmth and the unexplainable calm and peace she felt was beginning to fade. She wasn't ready to go back to camp yet and deal with her issues and the suffering some people called life. She swam to the youkai lord and sat beside him on the rock. She sighed yet again and rested her head back against the stone, letting the warmer than usual water wash over her.

Sesshomaru glanced at her eyes narrowed in thought.

He honestly didn't know what to do with the girl. He could kill her so she would never speak of their hanyou child again, that was powerful blackmail material in the youkai court. On the other hand, she didn't seem the type to tell that information. There was also the fact she was needed for the purification of the Shikon jewel. He could take her and lock her somewhere in his castle never to see the light of day again but something told him that wouldn't work. As of right now all he could do was leave her be. The thought infuriated him. There were very few people in the world he couldn't touch because of 'out-of-war' politics, Kagome was suddenly one of them.

The youkai lords of equal status to him and their families were a given. Politically they could destroy each other and there were laws that they followed to keep some semblance of peace so there weren't massacres every youkai gathering. In a war that meant nothing and it was a free for all; the last one standing won unless some truce was decided upon.

Politically Kagome now had the power to bring him down because she had carried his child. It didn't even matter that he had slept with her in a heat-induced stupor, such things were actually a popular recreation among the higher status youkai, not that he had ever indulged. The fact that he had gotten a human pregnant wasn't even as bad as the fact, that she had lost the child and he hadn't known or been there to prevent it.

Children were precious to youkai largely due to the fact it was so difficult to reproduce. A pup could be born to a couple so randomly, stretching from a hundred to another nine hundred something years. A new pup meant a better chance for the next generation and like every other living creature, the need to pass on genes drove everything with fervor. One pup to a family threw everyone into an uproar, two meant everyone was nearly foaming at the mouth in glee, three was literally unheard of in humanoid youkai like himself.

The lower level youkai without any significant grey matter, sadly, could crank out their offspring like cockroaches.

The point was, Kagome was an untouchable, at least when it came to him wanting to harm her. This in no way stopped other youkai from trying to kill her because politics and power had little meaning to those who couldn't even say those simple words let alone spell them.

Not only was Kagome frighteningly dangerous to him now, she was also needed to destroy Naraku and the accursed Shikon jewel. He couldn't get rid of her if he wanted to live, see his land thrive, and one day sire his own pups.

He would let her live and if she was close to messing up he would have to find a different way to punish her.

That decided, they sat in silence a long while. Everything else was forgotten, there was no war coming, there was no Naraku or Sagisoto, there was no Kuro or monks that liked to cause Kagome problems. They both became lost in their own thoughts.

"I saw him" Sesshomaru twitched but didn't look at her.

She groaned and rubbed wet hands down her face before pressing a healing hand to the claw gashes in her arm. The neck wound had already stopped bleeding.

"I sat with him for three days, refusing to let him be alone," she moved her hands from her face and smiled a rather strange and tortured smile in his direction.

"He was pretty like you and very small. He had black hair, that's the only thing that saved me from being tortured by my husband for laying with a youkai and bearing his child. He thought Hitomu was his," she murmured lazily.

She let her head roll to the side and stared at the youkai lord, her eyes drooping in exhaustion. His expression was just as tired as hers was and Kagome realized that they both had been through a really strange emotional rollercoaster. Sesshomaru was probably worse off than she was, he simply wasn't a person to let emotions take control. Not only had he let his emotions burst to the surface, he had shown feelings she'd thought he just didn't have, and in great intensity at that.

Silence fell over them again and Kagome watched Sesshomaru's shirt float past lazily. She caught the silken top and quickly began to wring it out. With a sigh, she stood on the seat she had been using and stepped over Sesshomaru. He didn't react despite the fact she was naked, stepping over him as if he were a random decoration that just happened to be in the way. The shore was literally two feet away. She quickly crawled up on solid ground and spread his clothing out to dry. Her ankle throbbed but Kagome could already fell the pain fading from where he had grabbed her.

She allowed herself to slide back into the spring and she glanced at him through her wild wet hair. His expression was blank and if Kagome could name this particular look, she would say he was dazed, deep in thought. She took a seat near him and stared out over the water.

This was all so surreal, Sesshomaru wasn't hell bent on killing her, anymore at least. In fact it was so strange, their behavior and this peace now that everything was out in the open, she was sure they both would wake up in the morning and claim it had been a dream. Sesshomaru would probably go as far as to lie to himself, and say he would never dream of a human. He would then push it from his mind and forget. The only problem was there would be no forgetting this incident. They had spoken of their son and there had been a long moment when there had been sexual tension between them. She knew to some extent where the feeling came from, but then, she really didn't.

Her life just kept getting complicated and now she had dragged Sesshomaru into her issues. One did not have a child together and forget it had happened, especially when that child died sending both parents into emotional fits. Her heart still ached but she felt better.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you kill me the second the words left my mouth," She asked miserably turning to stare him dead in the eye.

"Information. This Sesshomaru could not believe you would kill your own pup when you care for an orphan kit like you do. You would have hidden the pup from any danger, you were a proper mother for the time he was here. You won't be punish you for it"

He paused and Kagome thought for a second he was hesitating. Finally he looked away, "I knew."

Kagome gasped and looked to him wide eyed, unsure if she should be surprised by the lack of referring to himself in third person or the information he had just revealed, "If you knew, why didn't you-"

"I knew on an instinctive level" he cut in quickly. "My beast knew but I couldn't get information from it until recently. I knew a pup had been born but I was unsure who had given birth."

"Who? You have many lovers Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome was half amused by this leak of information, she wasn't sure what else to feel.

"Youkai lords usually do."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "Your title has nothing to do with your choice to have many lovers but that's beside the point. If you had lovers why didn't you go to one of them. None of this would have ever happened otherwise."

He growled quietly, "They are not Inu-youkai. They tend to vanish during my time of heat for fear of being killed and I need a pup, preferably of pure breeding, also something they cannot handle."

Kagome fixed him with a frown, she didn't blame those females for one second but… "It's not so bad, it was pretty interesting for me and fun."

Sesshomaru turned slowly and looked at her. Kagome looked off into the forest refusing to meet his gaze for fear of collapsing in a heap of embarrassment. "I couldn't give you your pure pup either, so why me?"

"Heat makes it difficult to discriminate"

Kagome nodded in understanding and Sesshomaru stared at her a long moment before he looked away, "Fun?"

Kagome immediately blushed but still didn't look at him, "How will you find a human male to handle your ideals of fun?" He pondered aloud. Kagome's cheeks burned and she moaned, bowing her head.

Another few minutes passed before Kagome gathered the confidence to look at the white haired male. "Sesshomaru why did you sit here and listen to me like this?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was silent a long moment before answering almost lethargically, "My beast has gone quiet again."

Kagome blinked, all previous conversation pushed, thankfully, to the back of her mind, "Oh, that seems to happen a lot when I'm around. Is that bad, don't you need your beast?"

Sesshomaru didn't think to ignore her. "The quiet is always welcome."

He blinked a few times then frowned, "You are the human ruler of that area now," he murmured more to himself than to the woman beside him. She heard him none the less.

"Yes, it seems that way."

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown, "I guess that means that I'm a ruler under your watch."

He merely glanced at her but didn't respond as he silently wondered if he could hide her away and her soldiers wouldn't notice, not that they could stop him. She was a ruler on his land. He knew it couldn't get any worse as he once again acknowledged, reluctantly, that he wasn't going to be ignoring her with much less success from now on.

"I need to head back now, Shippou can't hold the samurai off long and Kuro needs to eat," she crawled for her clothes and seemed satisfied despite the fact they were still damp. Quietly, she dressed in her clothing and gathered the other clothing except Sesshomaru's. She sat her things in a neat pile making a mental note to clean Shippou's clothes the next time they stopped at water.

Kagome set her soap container on top of Kuro's folded blanket and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was staring off into space and Kagome tilted her head to the side silently observing him. The youkai lord had never struck her as absentminded or very laid back but it certainly was interesting to see him like this.

She motioned for him to come closer to shore and he sighed. He stood on the rock and walked to shore where he sat and proceeded to ring out his long hair. Kagome stared at him, amazed by his beauty, debating if she were drunk or perhaps the youki she'd been exposed to had made her crazy and delusional, her current thoughts supported both theories. Finally, she nodded and stood.

"Sesshomaru-sama since we're both going to act like this never happened tomorrow…"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her only to find himself stunned as she pressed her lips to his. He sat numb in shock but otherwise he didn't react. She gave his lip a light nip before she pulled away. Kagome licked her lips and took a few quick breaths.

"That," she gave him another peck simply because she like the taste and the power she felt controlling something so simple as a kiss from none other than Sesshomaru, "is for sitting and listening to me when I was suffering and nobody understood. You understand just a little because you lost something too. I needed to talk to someone. I honestly thought I was going to die because it hurt so much. You made it bearable, so thank you."

Another peck, this time on the cheek.

"That's for not killing Kuro, even as an infant he's an ass, but he's my little ass now."

With that, she jumped up, snatched up her things and ran away leaving Sesshomaru alone to slowly digest what had just happened.

At her departure, his beast decided to surge to the front of his mind and with it came unreserved confusion and rage. He gave a howl and Kagome clutched her things closer to her chest, "Maybe I should have told him I think he's hot, maybe he wouldn't be so mad then," she pondered to herself before bursting into a fit of nervous giggles.

"I'm crazy, I'm suicidal!"

Kagome stumbled to a stop and bent over to get her giggles out. She looked up less than a minute later tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm going to get us all killed."

She stated this as a fact and nothing less.

"Yup, it's time to go," She started a brisk pace for camp trying to choke down giggles of fear and shock.

XXXXX

(7/23/12)


	21. Fate Really Bites

Chapter 21: Royal Pains: Fate Really Bites?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Milady?"

Kagome groaned tiredly as her eyes rolled open. The first thing she became aware of was a brown and cream checkered ceiling.

The next thing she realized was that she was no longer in the forest and she couldn't remember how she had ended up in a room.

"Milady?"

Kagome's gaze drifted toward the voice, wondering who in their right mind would call her such a title.

A sharp pain in her neck caused her to look right back to the ceiling.

She cursed, she grumbled, she pulled at her lip like an idiot and begged for it all to be a dream.

The worried faces of familiar servants appeared in her line of sight, hovering and whispering. Prepared to turn over and wipe such a horrible nightmare from her mind, Kagome closed her eyes again and reached for her bed sheets. She imagined herself in a big comfortable bed in her own room, back in the 21st century, bright pink sheets and all. Sighing blissfully, she began to drift off to sleep again except there was a hesitant shifting and murmurs to ruin the illusion.

Kagome pressed her eyes shut tighter and frowned. Surely, the servants and the room had all been a bad dream, there weren't whispering servant girls by her side, there couldn't be. She told herself this for at least three minutes until someone gathered balls to poke her.

Kagome's eyes flew open. Shock and horror rushed in along with disgustingly strong denial.

She shot up into a sitting position. The servants hopped back into cowering positions. A loud crack made everyone cringe as Kagome gave a suffering sob and touched a healing hand to her neck. As she worked on easing the pain, she glanced up through her hair at the servants.

"Damn" she rasped mournfully. The servants clung to each other like little school girls caught in a horror movie. Her personal servants had been once again been made her personal servants.

Oh, the horror.

Glancing around the room once more, she couldn't help but ask the stupidly obvious question that refused to be held back.

"Where am I?"

"Home," a servant responded immediately.

Kagome gave a groan and glanced around the room where she had lived the last year of her life. These were her chambers when wife to Lord Taishi; the room where she had given birth to Hitomu and where he had died. Kagome let her gaze linger on the area where Hitomu's crib had once been. Someone had been smart enough to remove his bedding but her chest still ached seeing the dusty outline where the crib had been.

Kagome sat digesting a long while before she slowly laid back on her futon. The ceiling was suddenly a welcome diversion. The cream reminded her of ice cream, of her son's pale skin when had been alive and the little crust bunnies she'd had to pick from about his eyes. She smiled, suddenly grateful she'd been allowed to be there for Hitomu. She could have been an idiot and went trapezing across the country side before having him.

She'd gotten to sit and be there for her son. Her nose wrinkled when she realized she had Taishi to thank for that.

She didn't know if she should be ashamed of her finding's or grateful.

But there were more immediate and pressing matter to tend to if she wanted her remaining son and new ward to be alright.

Her eyes flickered to her bag over in a corner.

"Where are Shippou and Kuro," she asked a bit disoriented by the fact that she was, once again, trapped in Taishi's castle.

"The kit is asleep in the next room over. We knew milady would be enraged should anything happen to the little demon. The infant is being tended to by another servant."

Kagome nodded and sat a moment gathering her thoughts.

A groan and she forced herself to sit up again. She inhaled a few times and, ran her hands through her hair.

"Is milady well?" The servant to her right asked timidly.

Kagome didn't answer, choosing to stare at her lap.

"Of course milady is not well, to be kidnapped by those horrid youkai," cried one of the two servants on her left.

Kagome flinched.

'Who the hell told them that,' she thought in disbelief. She turned to look at a servant when her hand touched Kagome's back as if to console her, "It's okay milady you will be protected here."

That was it!

Pushing the servants away, she scrambled to her feet with a frustrated hiss.

"They did not kidnap me, I fled this retched castle!" Kagome snarled.

The servants cowered.

Turning to glare at the guards who had rushed in hearing her scream, she moved to give them a piece of her mind when one of the servants whimpered, "B-but you vanished when the youkai were set free!"

"That doesn't mean I didn't get up on my own and run. I hate Taishi, why would I stay in his home when I have a chance to escape?" Kagome sneered flipping hair out of her face in frustration.

This concept was obviously beyond the comprehension of Taishi's loyal servants.

"Taishi-sama made you his Lady. You have everything you could want. Is that not every woman's desire? To have a handsome husband to provide everything she could need. What do you mean, you escaped?"

Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at her servants in anger. It was obviously difficult for them to understand not everything revolved around having a rich husband and kissing said husband's ass. She bit at her lip to keep her tongue. She knew she would curse at the girls for desiring what every woman in this era could only dream of which explained a lot of her reaction- she wasn't from this era.

With a deep cleaning breath, she informed the girls that, "Not everyone wishes to have a lord for a husband. I am perfectly fine being on my own and seeing to the needs of the children in my care by myself. It is a hard life for everyone and it was difficult for me at times too but I loathe men like Taishi."

"But Milady, Why would you say you escaped, what could-"

"He threatened to kill me!" Kagome snapped. The servants jerked and wobbled as if they'd been slapped. "My Husband treated me like a toy, he spoke of my baby like an item, Taishi allowed Shippou to stay here so he could use my kit's power for his son! I hate that man and I hate this place. Of course, I ran away! Did you think I would sit and let him kill me and my son." Kagome shot the guards a pointed glance and they shifted nervously. She turned away from them all and took a deep breath to calm herself. For a moment, her vision had been tinted pink. It wouldn't have gone over well if she went and slaughtered the innocent little servants in a youki haze.

"Now how did I get here?" she demanded.

"Milady, you arrived early this morning. The samurai said you demanded that they move on or a youkai would come and slaughter all of you." The servants were clinging to each other shivering in fear. They obviously weren't scared enough because they were still giving information.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at them. She vaguely remembered forcing everyone to get up and walk as a guard carried Kuro and the others tended the prisoners. They all refused to carry Shippou while they traveled and Kagome had been too high strung to fight with them about it.

She also vaguely remembered sexually harassing the lord of the west then running away…

'What kind of crack was I on when I did that, I'm surprised he didn't slice my head off" she touched a finger to her lips in horror, even as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"So I did," she murmured thoughtfully. She was trying desperately to wrap her mind around the fact she had pissed off a very powerful youkai lord.

She dropped her hand and let it hang licking her front teeth thoughtfully. She spun in place and looked to the guards. They stood looking rather stupid with lost gazes and a hand to the hilts of their blades.

"I want to leave."

The servants could only nod for fear of the obviously much stronger girl hurting them. The samurai, however, were not so submissive to her demands.

"We cannot allow that milady."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and sent them nasty glares.

"Lady Kagome, you swore you would stay and be a proper lady and ruler of the land."

Kagome rubbed her temple 'Me and my big mouth.'

Placing her hands on her hips, she eyed the occupants of the room distastefully.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?"

There was a long awkward silence.

A glance at the guards, then the servants who wiggled uncomfortably, told her all she needed to know. Kagome pressed her lips together and nodded to herself. "You all have no idea do you?"

There was silence for a long moment and Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. "Milady if I may," Kagome glanced warily to the speaking guard.

Seeing he had her attention, he continued, "I can go inform the advisors you wish to meet them," He announced hastily. Kagome thought a moment trying to remember who the advisors were. She vaguely remembered a group of older men staring down at her after she had been introduced to Taishi's closest associates. Finally, she nodded and he walked swiftly from the room.

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. Something caught her attention and she couldn't help but ask, "I sense a youkai aura in the castle. Is that female still in the dungeons?"

She opened her eyes and gazed at the remaining guard. He frowned in thought but it wasn't long before recognition sparked in his eyes.

"The demon is still in the dungeons, it has been screaming for days now," Kagome frowned in displeasure.

"While I'm waiting to hear about these advisors, I'm going to bother one stupid little demoness." Kagome announced walking confidently for the door. She paused and scowled at the samurai who stood looking rather stupid. "Ahem, can I get past," he stepped aside without further prompting and bowed graciously.

Kagome nodded absently before continuing on her way.

The castle was in an uproar as if making up for the chaos that should have taken place the night of Taishi's demise. Kagome walked through the halls trying to stay out of everyone's way as servants scampered about and Samurai walked the halls quickly. Each of them paid a bow of respect to her and she struggled to ignore the attention.

For some reason she felt disgust at what she had indirectly caused. These people had to change their lives or find another master because she had killed a few guards and their lord. Her stomach bubbled in displeasure silently wondering what the families of those most affected by her selfish behavior would have to go through. Kagome paused and stepped aside as a frantic servant rushed past, her face stricken and panicked, streaked with dry tears. The girl continued down the hall obviously having not seen her. Kagome closed her eyes to push the image back before she continued on her way.

The dungeons were simple enough to find and there were no guards this time. She walked down into the tunnels ignoring the lingering smell of bodily waste and suffering. Careful to avoid the blood splatter on the cave walls and floor she walked slowly toward the prison cells.

'Why hasn't someone cleaned up down here? I'm going to have nightmares because of this,' she thought sourly.

When she reached her destination, she immediately spotted the object of her search in the first cell.

The demoness jumped at the bars with a shriek. The wards reacted instantly and shocked the female trapped inside. As Kagome approached, her face twisted against her will as the smell that reached her nose.

The demoness refused to move away from the bars that were burning her flesh.

Kagome noted with disgust the female's burnt skin smelled like something she had caught a whiff of from a demon vendor. Wrinkling her brow in confusion and repulsion at the idea her meals may have come from a demoness like this girl, she stepped closer to the cell.

"You human filth, how dare you play with me. Because of you I am locked in this damnable cell again!" she screamed shaking the cell bars. The bars didn't so much as budge and her flesh continued to burn.

"You are a stupid female. I thought humanoids like yourself had more intelligence than the average youkai." Kagome said quietly her eyes narrow in anger "Instead you coax me into a fight that I should have damn well ignored. What demoness would do what you did and then have the nerve to blame me for your 'damnable' fate?"

The miko huffed to catch her breath, "I find it funny that I got away for a while and yet you got dragged back to the dungeons." Kagome shook her head even as the demoness jumped and kicked at the bars like a caged monkey.

"It's the fault of you disgusting humans that I was even in this cell to begin with. Of course I would despise you after what your human mate caused."

"Mate?" Kagome purred her eyes flashing violently. The demoness noticing the flash of pure energy in the dimly lit caves and was frightened into momentary silence.

Kagome reached through the bars like lightening and grasped the females hair, "Only in name was he my husband, he's dead and I'm leaving as soon as I can. You, my retarded little friend, are coming with me."

The demoness gave an outraged cry, "I'll eat your face you stupid Miko slut, don't underestimate m-" Kagome yanked the demoness forward and she shrieked when her face met with the bars.

Despite what everyone believed Kagome was known to take a firm, sometimes violent, stand against people who so thoroughly disrespected her.

This was such to a point where she would quickly fight another girl to protect her pride and beliefs. She had never gotten hands on before. It had always been shouting matches with other girls and only in the beginning years of middle school. That was at the time when girls had needed to bully someone, and she had always seemed that overly nice girl everyone thought they could walk all over.

This was not fighting with a little human bimbo or a bully. This was fighting an annoyingly stupid demon who been dragged back to the very place Kagome had fought and killed to help her escape from. Not only had she destroyed lives in her venture, this little idiot seemed to think it was all Kagome's fault she had been locked up again. Those guards had died in vain because this demoness was back in the cells. She had also been lingering on the edge of sanity for a few days now and she would be damned if she let this little slip of a demon push her those last few steps without dragging someone down with her.

"I have never been this pissed off at anybody and I'm so tempted to purify you but you have more common sense than most or you would be long dead. Be damn happy I'm so nice."

The demoness dug claws into Kagome's arm. With a grunt, Kagome yanked the resistant demoness close to the bars again.

"That hurts! Haven't you learned your lesson?" Kagome sneered planting her feet firmly on the ground and yanking.

The demoness screamed putting her feet to the bars. She was more than willing to give up her feet instead of her head. "After I pull you clean through these bars I'll be more than happy to let you drag your mangled body from this place, should be interesting," Kagome sneered.

The demoness was sobbing now as her face slowly neared the bars, "I'm sorry, please stop!" she cried. Kagome gave one final yank but didn't let her face touch the bars again. She let the demoness collapse back onto the floor.

Kagome stepped away as the demoness continued to sob.

She glanced at the female demons peeling and burnt feet and instantly felt bad. She shuddered in shock of what she had just done. "What am I doing." She muttered to herself, "…can't even fight back." Rubbing a hand to her forhead she muttered gruffly, "I'm sorry."

'Where did that come from, I've never had the nerve to put my hands on someone else. If it's that demon food lingering in my system-'

The demoness shot up and reached through the bars "I'll kill you disgusting human wench. I'll destroy the rest of your kind I swear it. You all deserve to be eaten like the livestock you are. I swear I'll go eat all the other miko whores like you. You stupid slut?" she roared.

Kagome merely sat there. She didn't feel any anger at the comments nor did she feel the urge to respond. The rage, previously aimed at the poor demoness, left in a rush. Kagome briefly wondered if that rage was the result of her tipping over that edge she had been telling herself she wouldn't fall over.

"I'm sorry but you made me so angry and everything else that's happened to me just came rushing to the surface."

Kagome sniffled using her sleeve to wipe the dribble of liquid that ran from her nose. "You're right I'm a lowly human wench," Kagome said with a watery chuckle. "But I can't help it. I'm human and I've always lived by my emotions. You're not the first person I've gotten into a fight with, like this. But how can I protect myself from people like you and people like Inuyasha?" She didn't cry, she was tired of crying over what people did to her. She was out of tears and she didn't know if she should be happy or saddened by the fact.

"I'm not much better than Inuyasha now, picking on someone who can't really fight back. I'm so disappointed in myself." She sighed heavily and stared at the female's feet a long while.

The rants and cries had quieted to sniffles as the demoness watched Kagome from the safety of her cage.

Glancing up weakly she eyed the frightened demoness who actually listened to her blubbering, albeit against her will. "Will you let me get you out of this castle for good? Or are you going to cause more problems?"

The female didn't answer but merely glanced at the lock. Kagome stood pulling out the feather she had used to pick the locks on her last visit. The cage door swung open with a creak.

She stepped into the cage and held out a hand. The demoness smacked the offered appendage aside and stood on her own. Her face twisted in agony as she limped past Kagome and started toward the exit.

Kagome put her feather away and walked numbly to catch up with the demoness.

The moment she came to walk at the female's side, she turned so fast Kagome was left defenseless. Her hand met with Kagome's face and she flew into the wall violently. Kagome staggered to her feet. She blinked owlishly at the female, ignoring her own bloody nose and mouth. Kagome understood that was punishment for her actions but that didn't make her any less pissed.

"You started it, that's not fair." Kagome rasped weakly cringing at how much of a child she sounded like. On the other hand she was 21 now, she was allowed to get a few more childish comments in before her 22nd birthday.

The demoness sneered but kept walking.

Kagome watched her hobble through the tunnel a moment and she felt something had just happened between the two of them. She wiped her lip and stood in silent contemplation a good five seconds before continuing forward.

She quickly caught up with the female and walked at her side again. Kagome reached out and took the demoness' hand in her own. The female glanced at her with narrow eyes but didn't pull away.

They walked in silence. It was surreal and Kagome shook her head a few times trying to sort through her thoughts. She pressed a hand to her cheek to heal the bruising.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined herself in even a remotely similar situation 5 years ago or even 2 years ago. Still, this was who she was now.

She was stuck between the youkai world and the human world and she would remain so for the rest of her existence. You couldn't attach yourself to youkai like she did and expect not to come away with weird relationships and acquaintances.

The first thing she needed to do is learn about demon mannerisms and laws or she was going to keep ending up with black eyes, swollen body parts and weird relationships like she had found herself in this time around.

Kagome stared at the floor in shame. She had just taken her anger out on this demoness despite the circumstances but... "Is this how demoness's make friends or something?"

A grunt was her only answer as the clawed hand tightened around her own for a brief second.

Kagome was pretty sure at that point that violence usually got demoness their close friends. She looked dryly at the female beside her and rolled her eyes.

'What the hell have I gotten into?' she thought in shocked disbelief.

They reached the exit to the dungeons and as they stepped through the door they were met with silence. A shiver of foreboding ran down her spine. Her new…companion glanced at her with a cold stiff expression. What that expression meant Kagome couldn't quite decide. They walked the eerily quiet halls glancing about uncertainly. Kagome had never imagined a castle to be so quiet but now she could hear a pin drop and roll.

Reaching her room, she peeked in to see if anybody remained. Nobody was there so she move on to the next room. She slid the door open to see Shippou on a futon sleeping soundly. Eyeing the room for anything that might be out of place, she stepped in dragging the demoness inside with her. Closing the door, she made her way over to Shippou's bed as the demoness took a seat.

"Why do you have a fox kit?" the grave voice of the female demoness startled Kagome.

"Shippou needs me for a bit until he can care for himself. What he really needs is a male fox to teach him but I do what I can for him," Kagome responded in a quiet voice as she kissed the sleeping kit's cheek. He grumbled but otherwise remained fast asleep.

Kagome took a seat, slouched exhaustedly, and stared at the wall. "At least you are a respectable human." Kagome glanced at the female surprised to hear her voice again so soon. "I can tolerate my defeat at your hands."

Kagome squinted. "I wouldn't call that a defeat it was more like me being a bully, you couldn't even figh-"

"It was a defeat!"

"Okay, okay."

"I can always defend myself, that is no excuse," she snapped.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"...Kagome"

The demoness glanced at her, "Kazi" she grunted.

Kagome nodded. "How is your skin?"

Kazi flexed the burnt skin of her hand experimentally and shrugged "My body will heal in time."

A grim expression crossed Kagome's face. "Are you able to move well? Now would be the best time to leave. Everybody seems to have hidden somewhere?"

Kazi sniffed. "I can escape this accursed castle but I will need to stop soon and tend to my feet."

"I can heal you."

"No way in hell," Kazi growled quietly.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I've done it before."

"I said no."

Kagome pouted but turned away to pull her bag over her shoulders and gather Shippou's sleeping form into her arms. "Where did they take Kuro?" she wondered aloud.

She closed her eyes to search out his aura just in time for the door to snap open. Both females looked up, turning to the door.

Two guards rushed in and held weapons at Kazi's neck. Another two guards came in after the first followed closely by the three servants that tended her needs. They all stared at her with grim expressions on their faces.

Kazi looked as if she would pop a blood vessel if she gritted her teeth anymore in her rage.

"Is there any reason you are holding her at knife point?" Kagome asked coldly.

"Milady you must go to see the advisors," one of the servants announced as if that answered Kagome's question.

"And if I don't?"

"We were told to use other methods to convince you. While we didn't plan on that demoness being here, she serves her purpose," one of the guards explained while another pressed his spear a little more to Kazi's throat. Kazi didn't look the least bit worried, that didn't stop the nervous burning that lit in Kagome's stomach. She scowled. "You hurt her or Shippou I will make you pay," she warned lowering the kit back to his futon.

"No harm will come to your demon friends," one of the guards sneered glaring at Kazi and Shippou.

"I promised I would see the Advisors. Why are you threatening us?" Kagome huffed angrily.

"We are following orders milady" somebody responded quietly as if that were the answer to life's problems. Kagome rubbed her temple in frustration. "Okay, where is Kuro?"

"The infant is in the care of servants," was the immediate response.

Kagome stood stiffly taking deep calming

"Okay. Take me to them."

A bewildered expression crossed the servant's faces before one of them cracked a wary smile, "Milady cannot go before the advisors as she is."

"Why not," She bit out. She knew why, you can't live as a noble like she had and not pick up the rules. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try to bend those rules. She despised how hot some of the kimonos made her.

"It is not proper, milady must be bathed and dressed in robes for such a meeting," the servants looked distressed as they explained to her as if she were a five year old. Surely their lady hadn't forgotten all her manners and common knowledge on the behavior of Royalty and Nobles.

Kagome rubbed her forehead in irritation, "This is so annoying, fine!" She walked toward the servants who motioned for her to leave the room. Kagome glared at them. "If you don't want me to send this castle to hell then you need to make sure my kit and Kazi are well taken care of, Kuro too. Kuro will piss on you if you mistreat him, I promise." Kagome flashed an amused grin.

The servants looked at her blankly before nodding. Kagome sent one glance to everyone in the room memorizing the faces of those to beat to a pulp should anything happen. She sent a nod to Kazi before walking from the room with the servants in toe.

After a bit of fussing Kagome let the servants bathe her. Afterward, they proceeded to drag her back to her 'room' for dressing. They put oils on her skin that smelled of flowers and put beautiful golden clips in her hair to hold it back out of her face.

They tried to put make up on her face to add to the look and cover the strange dot on her forehead. She had nearly bitten fingers off when they tried to put the makeup on her cheeks and lips and Kagome suddenly developed a horrid itch when they put it over her mark.

Funny they had never tried to put make-up on her before, what made them think it was a good idea now was beyond her.

Thankfully, the servants put her in her favorite brown and cream kimono decorated with cranes. Kagome smiled as a servant put a pair of tabi on her feet. She wiggled her toes in the two-toed socks experimentally. She watched half amused as they slid a pair of geta on her and quickly moved away.

Finished they helped her stand seeing she couldn't do so on her own. Kagome glanced down at the brown silks of her outer robe then spun in an attempt to see her clothing. "Milady is beautiful," they sighed longingly. Kagome blushed feeling warm in the chest at the comments of gleeful servants. She had almost forgotten how nice it was to wear beautiful silks and be praised for her beauty and having the status as lady of the castle. She liked it but she would give it up in a heartbeat if she had to deal with Taishi again.

She shook her head to get rid of the feeling and dropped her hands in front of her. "Take me to this meeting," she demanded still blushing lightly. The servants giggled but motioned for her to leave the room first.

Kagome obeyed, the servant closed the door behind her and motioned for her to continue down the hall as they followed at a respectful distance. Kagome walked with purpose and confidence down the halls. She knew where the meeting was to take place; she knew there was a certain level of finesse and grace expected of her at all times. Of course, this wasn't a conscious thought. She did it effortlessly as if being placed in a kimono made her a different person.

In a way it did, her mother had always been a strict teacher when showing her daughter the ways of a lady. She had learned to move and sit properly in a layered kimono at a young age. Entertaining the temple guest as a miko and the temple heir had began nurturing her skills as a lady of class. Of course, that all meant nothing once her kimonos were gone and she was running around with her friends. Better yet, romping around the feudal era in an indecent mini skirt school uniform.

Living as the hime of the castle had refined her skills even more and taught her more she hadn't known. Of course what she already knew hadn't helped her case early on when she had tried to convince the servants and Taishi she wasn't some princess run away from home.

Kagome sighed when the meeting room came into sight. She paused before the doors and scowled.

The massive doors were decorated with pictures of a battle. Kagome tilted her head observing the picture curiously. A servant moved a little closer but never in front of her and knelt at the door. She knocked on the door quietly and after a moment, slid it open announcing Kagome's presence. Kagome stepped in at the servants quiet instructions and glanced at the men in the room. They sat at a low table on pillows but all of them had turned on their pillows to face the door and bowed humbly on the floor.

Kagome eyed the men and glanced back at the servant who had already closed the door quietly and was long gone. She wasn't quite sure what to do and so she knelt on the ground and bowed in return. While her behavior was sometimes crude, she wasn't going to make these men mad. She had no idea who these people were and she had learned firsthand pissing off the wrong people meant suffering.

While she had met them before as Taishi's wife she didn't 'know' them. They had met her once and never again and Kagome hadn't thought to seek them out.

When she looked up again, the men were looking at her and she felt her eye jump from stress. She rose and shuffled to the seat at the head of the table that was obviously for her. "I am Kagome, you wished an audience with me?" she said quietly.

The men glanced at one another. The servants and guards made a big fuss about this girl and her behavior, but right now, she seemed the proper young lady.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome," said the man directly to her right.

Kagome nodded to him then turned her gaze back to the table as her mind raced trying to think of a lie that would convince these men she wasn't the proper person for the job of ruler.

"Lady Kagome we are Taishi-sama's most trusted advisors," said the same man as earlier. "I am Takahito," he murmured before proceeding to introduce the other men at the table. Starting with the other man who sat his side, "This is Minawo, Otsuki, and Koji," Kagome nodded to each of them as they were introduced. She eyed them to memorize their faces. They were all at least thirty but none of them were over forty-five; young enough to relate to Taishi, but old enough that the young lord would listen to their advice.

"Lady Kagome we know this must be a trying time for you-" Kagome snorted squinting at the men. Takahito cleared his throat trying to hold back a glare. The other men felt she were in denial and sent her sympathetic glances.

Kagome rolled her eyes and another man continued in Takahito's stead seeing the advisor about to tell her off.

"Perhaps we should skip the formalities and get to the point. You were Taishi's wife-"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "I am not of royal birth, so I am not his proper wife."

A tense silence fell over the room. One of the men on the other side of the room reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll, which they proceeded to pass down to Takahito.

"This scroll says otherwise, would milady like me to read it?"

Kagome's scowled and held out a hand. Takahito smirked and passed her the scroll. With a glare toward the arrogant advisor, she rolled open the scroll and began to read. As her eyes raced over each line, she felt the color draining from her face.

'That bastard forged a fake family record' she thought in mind numbing horror. She glanced at the advisors who seemed quite proud they had caught her 'lie.'

"Taishi-sama made sure your 'family'-"

Kagome's gaze darted up, "-got a fair dowry for you."

The gleams in their eyes told of their parts in this scheme.

Kagome set the scroll down in disbelief. That expression quickly became one of rage.

"How was he allowed to just sign this document and say that I am his. I am a miko. My place is not in the court. Doesn't he have to go through somebody else to have this marriage legalized?"

The men frowned. "He was a Lord, Lady Kagome. He has that right to take anyone he should wish. For your children to be allowed to take the throne you needed to be his wife," Otsuki said quietly.

"I had no intention of giving him anything, I would have killed myself first," she responded immediately.

"And leave your fox child to fend for himself I think not," Koji shot back in an even tone.

Kagome swallowed nervously, "Well Taishi is dead and I'm the one who set the youkai free who ate him. So are you going to execute me or run me from the castle? I'll gladly leave," she said quickly.

"No, you are the lady of this land, you have duties to handle because your husband is no longer alive and had no living relatives," the color drained from her face.

"What are you saying?" she said her voice quivering.

"You are now ruler of Taishi-sama's domain Lady Kagome."

"I'm not royalty, I can't be a ruler," she shouted.

The advisors waited a moment for Kagome to calm down before continuing.

"We have spoken to a seer. You are to be our new Lady," Kagome looked dumbfounded. 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"Taishi-sama was warned that he should not underestimate you or treat you disrespectfully. He did and now he has been slain. We did not know that he would be killed should he disobey the seers word but she could not tell him your reactions to his behavior," Takahito explained.

"Wait isn't there some powerful lord that is supposed to decide the ruler given these circumstances?" Kagome asked quickly.

"That doesn't matter you are our lady until you are married again."

Silence fell over the room as Kagome struggled to comprehend the severity of the mess she had gotten into. "I-I'm too young, I'm only twenty one I can't be a ruler," she whimpered.

"A fine age to marry and bare healthy heirs," Minawo replied smiling brightly.

Kagome had such a dark look in her eye that Minawo broke into a cold sweat when she leveled him with an angry glare.

"I will not!"

The men glanced at her shocked by her outburst but they cringed seeing tears in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be collecting jewel shards," she said almost pleadingly.

"Taishi forced me to do what he wanted, I never wanted to meet any lord. I was fine just wandering with Shippou. I'm taking care of a youkai kit and now I have an orpan baby, I haven't seen my mother in months, I don't know how to act like a ruler. In fact I'm a ditz at times, I still climb trees for kami's sake," she explained in a tight voice.

"We have no choice Kagome-sama we need you to be our lady."

"No you need a miko."

Silence once again fell over the group. "You didn't think I noticed Taishi's subtle little comments? Or yours for that matter?" Kagome sneered. "You need a miko. Why me? Why can't you find another miko?"

"You're throwing things out of proportion, Taishi-sama simply wanted someone to give him heirs with spiritual powers," Minawo sighed.

"I ask again, why me?"

"Because you are who he found!" Takahito snapped obviously forgetting his place.

Kagome sniffled angrily, "So I'm only here because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Did he kidnap Shippou just to have leverage against me or something?"

"The kit was wandering our lord's land and was captured. We had no idea he was tied to you."

The gleam in their eyes told her a different story and she suddenly didn't feel nearly as bad about her husband's death as she had before.

"Now if you would please speak to your new subjects. The castle is in chaos because the servants and guards believe they have no ruler," Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm not royalty!" She snapped outraged. "You can't make me something I'm not!"

"We will teach you everything you need to know, you know how to read so that will make your lessons that much simpler."

"Of course I know how to read and I have an education. I just can't study when I'm wandering the way I've been," She sneered.

"That's wonderful you will make a fine lady." Kagome smacked her head in dismay. The advisors flinched wondering if the girl was mentally stable, she was after all, smacking herself.

"Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. I can't get a few people to like me, let alone the couple thousand who live on the land."

"They need not like you, they simply must obey. They are beneath you milady."

"I don't operate like that!" Kagome hissed. "Oh and let's not forget I am not royalty!"

Why were they so thick headed!

"Nonsense milady, the seer told us of your massive home and the large amount of land your family owns. Milady is of noble birth you've just married into a higher station, no need to be so humble," Minawo chuckled.

Kagome stared at them in disbelief, "Y-You know about my home?" she whispered a chill of fear running down her spine. If these idiots knew about her home, what was stopping random demons from finding it, or even worse Naraku. Of course, she didn't see the brightening smiles of the advisors.

"Only the seer does, she merely told us of your status."

That did NOT make her feel better.

She took a few calming breaths, "Who is this seer"

This caused the men to frown.

"She was very old and passed on to the next life after making Taishi-sama's cells," Takahito responded without missing a beat. Kagome nodded quickly and sat quietly collecting her thoughts.

"Don't worry lady Kagome, we'll find a fine husband for you. It won't be hard, and you are quiet lovely with your exotic eyes."

Her eye jumped in irritation.

"I will kill you if you try to marry me off to anyone I don't like, and I refuse to do this!"

The advisors shivered as the room's temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Lady Kagome please think of the many people who will die without a ruler. Without a ruler, other lords will come in and there will be wars over the territory. People will die needlessly because you are being selfish."

Kagome flinched at the comment and the advisors were silently patting themselves on the back.

"Think of how much good you can do as a ruler rather than a wandering miko who has no power."

Swallowing thickly, she looked away.

"What about Shippou and Kuro?" she asked weakly.

"The fox kit can be accommodated." Koji said quickly.

"The babe will be treated as if he were your own," came the gentle reassurance of Minawo.

The others nodded eagerly in agreement. "He'll be treated as a prince and have fine things befitting of a prince, the both of them" Kagome chewed at her lip thoughtfully.

'I'll be responsible for wars and the deaths of a lot of people, more so than I already am, if I refuse and leave. On the other hand it'll be a bit easier to take care of Shippou and Kuro if I just accept, it's not like I have to deal with fighting my husband anymore.'

"The jewel shards-" Kagome pulled the tiny bead of evil from her top. The advisors watched her warily as she stroked the glass bead a moment in thought. "I'm the Shikon Miko I can't just stop searching for the jewel shards."

"The Shikon Miko," the advisors glanced at one another. "Y-You have an army of loyal samurai to do your bidding you can have them search in your stead. When they have found a piece of your jewel you can go retrieve it."

Kagome poked her lip out bitterly and bowed her head, "What do I need to do?" she whispered.

The advisors fought to remain seated as they looked at her eagerly, nearly bouncing in their joy. "Milady must simply announce your intentions to the castle. We will handle everything else."

Kagome nodded tiredly.

The advisors bowed to her again. Takahito gave a few loud claps to summon a servant. The door slid open to reveal a guard who knelt in the hall "Take our lady to her quarters to wait while preparations are made."

Kagome stood slowly, bowed, and then shuffled from the room numbly.

The advisors smiled at each other. "She can save lord Taishi's land," Koji murmured approvingly. "Yes but lord Taishi's blood line is gone completely now, she merely gets the bad karma that comes with being tied to lord Taishi as his spouse."

The men fell silent again.

"She is a Miko, surely she can survive where Taishi-samas family could not." Minawo laughed nervously.

"Let us hope."

"…Do you think she'll ever find out about the seer?

Nobody answered.

XXXX

Kagome shuffled into Shippou's room followed by her three servants. The servants went and sat against a wall waiting for orders of some kind from their lady.

The guards that had been stationed in the room looked to her warily. Seeing her expression they knew instantly what had happened. She paused as they bowed humbly to show their respect. Kagome bit her lip staring at them warily. After a considerate pause, she dismissed them with a wave of her hand. She knew from experience that the servants wouldn't be leaving her be for a while and so she turned and forgot they were there. As the guards left the room, Kagome looked to Kazi then to Shippou who was sitting awake on his futon.

"Kaa-san?" he called rushing to her. Kagome slid to her knees and looked down at Shippou.

"Kaa-san what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "They want me to take Taishi's place. I was sure I could convince them I wasn't the proper material for the position but that backfired," she whispered. Kazi's eyebrows shot up into her short maroon colored hair.

Shippou's jaw dropped, "What, b-but that night…"

She nodded, "I told them that I set the youkai free, I forgot to mention the guards but I'm sure they know what I did. They are so determined because I am–was–Taishi's wife."

Disbelief and fascination flashed through her eyes.

"Wow, what do you say to that?" Shippou wondered aloud.

"I know!" he cried then turned to his mother with a stern expression "Kaa-san you have really weird luck," he huffed.

"Luck…" Kagome laughed in disbelief. "I call this a curse but does that mean you don't mind?"

Shippou scratched his stomach like an old man, frowning in thought. "Well not really, but you have to make time to play with me or I'll be sad," he said with a pout. "And make your servants bathe everyday so it doesn't hurt my nose."

Kagome laughed so hard she found herself tearing up. She wiped her eye and hugged Shippou tightly, "Of course kit, I thought you would be upset by this."

Shippou kissed Kagome's cheek fondly.

"'Course not kaa-san, besides if we're going to be here I can't be mad all the time. I'm going to make sure these idiots take care of you right. I don't think Kuro will mind either." Kagome burst into laughter again.

"Speaking of my little monkey, where is he? I'm sure he's starved" Kagome glanced at the servants. "Bring Kuro to me," she ordered. The girl closest to the door bowed, "He will be waiting for you when you return milady," she announced and ran to obey. Kagome looked to the remaining servants and they shifted looking to her pleadingly. Kagome waved them away and they scrambled from the room to 'help' fetch Kuro. Kazi obviously scared the crap out of them.

A growl made Shippou and Kagome look up startled. They looked to Kazi who was staring out the window intently rubbing her stomach.

"I'm hungry," she murmured.

Kazi stood and strode toward the balcony.

"Kazi, your feet; are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

"I'm not eating human food if that's what you're thinking of telling me to do," she said quietly.

Kagome thought about it, "I don't have any demons food on me, I'm actually really hungry myself."

"Eyan"

Kagome blinked owlishly. "Excuse me?"

"The food of demons is called Eyan. It's much more practical than calling it demon's food. A meal made of humans is called Enan but nobody uses that term we simply say human."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I didn't know that, thank you."

"Kaa-san we eat Eyan then?" Kagome nodded thoughtfully.

"You eat demons food?" Kazi asked in fascination.

"Yeah I was horribly sick for a while when Jiji firsrt fed it to me, but now it gives me crazy stamina and I heal a bit faster. I can even stay awake a few days now…I mean if I've eaten Eyan recently."

Kazi smiled savagely, "I like you human."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Should I consider you a friend then?"

Kazi shrugged and Kagome shrugged too.

"What other things have happened to you, you are a miko after all I never imagined you would eat such 'tainted' food." Kagome looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure what else has happened besides the weird …dare I say 'instincts'" she shrugged.

"I have heard of cruel youkai who will capture humans and feed them our food. It is poison to a human. There have been tales of human's faces expanding grotesquely or them becoming hanyou and rampaging because of the pure youki mixing with their human bodies. I have even heard of them turning strange colors before they die," Kazi cackled amused.

"Jiji wouldn't do that, he was very careful," Shippou squeaked.

"Jiji is a strange demon but he wouldn't do something like that. I'm fine." She said with a wary grin. "I bet those youkai who tortured those humans gave them poisonous Eyan"

Kazi seemed to think about it a moment before shrugging. "You spoil my fun," she grumbled.

"Can you eat poisonous Eyan now? It's exquisite," she purred licking her lips.

"No but Jiji said I should be able to eat it soon."

"Amazing to meet such a human," Kazi pondered aloud. "You should try to catch a meal on your own the blood is just as delicious as the flesh."

Kagome stiffened and Shippou looked at Kagome in question. Kagome looked pale, this wasn't a good way to get her mind off her current circumstances but she was stuck.

"Go and hunt down a lesser youkai and prepare your meal…" Kazi licked her lips and Kagome cringed.

"Lesser youkai?" Shippou murmured.

"Yes, they aren't very intelligent, they are the same as your mortal cows and livestock. The same as you finding a demonic fish instead of a mortal fish, though some youkai eat the higher status youkai," Kazi shrugged a bit.

"Talk of hunting and meals makes me hungry. Maybe I will bring you poisonous Eyan one day," she said with an evil grin "I want to watch you eat it, to see if you are bluffing"

Kagome scowled. "You're going to kill me, I can't eat poisonous eyan"

Kazi shrugged and lifted herself up onto the second floor railing just outside the door. She paused but didn't look back at Kagome. "You're a stupid girl just like I thought" Kagome's gaze darted to Kazi. She prepared to shoot an insult at the demoness but Kazi continued, "That bloodline is cursed, if any of those demons truly thought anything of you they would have killed you to spare you the suffering."

Kagome paused feeling there was a hole in this conversation. Before she could ask Kazi what she was talking about Kagome realized that Kazi had taken off out the window without a sound. Kagome and Shippou sat in silence a moment.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at his mother, "How do you keep making such strange friends?"

Kagome merely shrugged staring dazed at the railing where Kazi had just stood. There was something she was missing and it was making her nervous.

Shippou looked up at Kagome and grinned slyly, "My Kaa-san is a princess" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the kit. "The servants dressed you up really pretty, it's nice to see your face again Kaa-san," he chirped.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a soft rapping at the door made her pause. "Milady it is time for you to speak to the castle."

Kagome glanced grimly at Shippou and he only smiled reassuringly. Standing slowly Kagome walked to the door. Pausing, she glanced back at Shippou, "You're coming with me right?" Shippou blinked before nodding quickly and scrambling from the room after her.

The walk was uneventful but tense. The servant led her around the back to the audience hall. The advisors were waiting for her at the back door. She sent them hard glares but they merely bowed and motioned for her to enter the room.

She could hear the loud murmur of lots of people and cringed. The servant opened the door for her. Kagome frowned and glanced at Shippou who suddenly looked as worried as she was. He held onto the hem of her robes a little tighter. With a deep breath, she stepped into the room and Kagome stared in awe at the frightened men and women packed into the room.

They quieted and Kagome watched as they all got down and bowed to her. It was one of the most surreal sights to have a wave of different shades of blue roll across the room. She was up on a raised platform with a very short stairway. There was a screen that was currently rolled up and hanging from the ceiling but Kagome paid it no heed. She stopped in the middle of the platform and the advisors took positions behind her.

Kagome looked at all the people who were now going to be serving under her, fearfully. How was she suppose to control this many people and get along with them so they wouldn't try to stab her while she slept. Everyone had always been focused on Taishi and she had always been an afterthought for everyone but her three personal servants. Now that wasn't the case and Kagome was terrified. This wasn't even a formal ceremony to announce her status, and she highly doubted there would be one.

"It has been decided," she began uncertainly, "that I will now be your mistress until I am married or an heir is found to take over, I will rule over lord Taishi's lands now." Kagome swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I don't expect any of you to like me and I'll have to deal with it but please take care of me, Shippou-kun and Kuro-kun" she said debating if she should turn and go hide under a rock for a few years. "I will take care of everyone under my command so please ask for help if you need it and don't disrespect me if you want me to respect you in return."

Kagome bowed a bit and walked to the door Shippou trailing after her. The moment she and the advisors left the room, the castle residents began to talk loudly amongst themselves. "Well done milady, I've never heard of someone giving a speech in that manner but it got the point across. In two days we will usher you in as the new ruler of these lands."

'This all sounds so suspicious, I've never heard of anything like this' she thought frowning at the advisors. 'But what can I do?' she thought warily.

XXXX

(7/26/12)


	22. Let's set the record straight

Chapter 22: Royal Pains: Let's Set the Record Straight.

XXXXXX

Kagome grinned at the seamstress who smiled nervously. "I made the clothes you requested Lady" she gulped. Kagome chuckled and nodded approvingly as she held up a pair of white shorts.

"A-Are you sure about this, won't the advisors give a fuss for a lady showing so much skin?"

Kagome's gaze darted to the seamstress who ducked her head in fear of being beheaded for her insolence.

"The old men? I don't care what they really want I'm doing things my way." She huffed. The seamstress nodded quickly, "besides it's not as if I'm going to go running around outside the castle with these on…outside the castle grounds I mean" Kagome grinned brightly.

Shippou watched this exchange from his mother's futon. He liked her sleeping area because it was on a raised platform with a few stairs leading up to the screen-enclosed bedding. It made him feel tall to look down from so high off the ground. While he liked her bed, he didn't like how he was prone to falling over when he left her sleeping area so he kept the normal futon on the floor for himself.

Her new room was, if possible, nicer than her last room had been. As the ruler, she took over the main chambers for herself but she still kept the Lady's quarters at the servants pleading.

Kagome winked at Shippou before vanishing behind a changing screen. When she reappeared she was wearing a long sleeve horai top and a pair of shorts. The top was a white and dusty pink with white flowers on it. The obi was tied just below her breast and covered the whole of her stomach. It was tied neatly in the form of a bow at her back.

She twirled looking down at her outfit with pride.

"It feels like something is missing from the shorts," Kagome admitted. Feeling the cloth, she was silent a long while before she shrugged deciding they were good enough. She grinned brightly at the seamstress then tilted her head in Shippou's direction. With a nod, the seamstress pulled out another bundle of clothes. Kagome took the smaller set and put it aside to try on Kuro later.

Kagome walked over to Shippou who lay on her futon picking his nose absently.

"Shippou?" she chuckled.

"Hai" he called in a bored voice as he stared at the ceiling. Kagome held out the clothes in his line of sight and Shippou grinned brightly. She laughed as the kit took his present and shot from the room to go try them on.

"Well he's happy, I have work to do thank you for making our clothes."

The seamstress bowed and shuffled from the room her eyes shining. Kagome twirled a lock of hair as she glanced around her room. Though she had moved into the new room, she was still trying to get everything organized to the way she liked it. Her room was very neat, the servants saw to it, but Kagome had never been a very messy person in the first place.

With a frown, she gathered the scrolls set aside on her desk. Almost two months and she was just now getting the hang of all the paperwork she needed to complete. The work ranged from complaints and government issues to everything in between.

The servants literally stopped in the halls to stare at her new outfit. The graceful and very long sleeves gave the clothing a unique look that Kagome didn't mind at all but of course she could expect a good scolding from the advisors.

"Kaa-san!"

Pausing in her stride, Kagome glanced back at Shippou who was racing toward her in his new clothing. He grinned cheekily at his mother who eyed him approvingly.

"Can you play with me today? The servant's complain when I try to play with Kuro." The kit grumbled.

Kagome thought long and hard about her answer. She had a meeting with the head servant in a few hours and she was still fixing the study to her liking. Kuro needed feeding too, the babe screamed insanely if he was even remotely hungry, a sad reminder of his previous situation. Still she could etch out some time for her kit.

She shrugged, "umm, sure, I have one meeting today and I need to work in the study a few hours, I'll play with you after lunch." Shippou's head bobbed eagerly and he raced off. Kagome smiled and continued on her way.

The door to the study was a very unassuming door and you would likely pass it up if you didn't know where it was. She slid the door open with her foot and paused in the doorway. All the room's occupants turned and glanced at her.

"Good morning milady," All four advisors murmured in unison.

For the most part she ignored them. Glancing around the study she nodded approvingly. The room was finally starting to look like a study. While she liked to keep things relatively neat, her deceased 'husband' did not. The study honestly looked like a localized hurricane had done a hit and run. There were scrolls and papers all over the tables and hanging from the storage shelves; all over the floor. Now it looked like someone had simply had a tantrum, which was a vast improvement compared to its previous condition.

Seeing the scrolls in her arms Kagome could swear she heard the advisors groan but they hid it well by busying themselves with sorting.

Kagome giggled and walked into the room stepping delicately over the mess on the floor. She knew exactly where she wanted the scrolls in her arms so the advisors dismay was unnecessary. When finished, she walked over to the cluttered table to join the advisors in their sorting.

She picked up a scroll that caught her attention. It had a wax seal on it that had yet to be broken.

"Is there a reason this hasn't been opened?"

Koji glanced up from his work and eyed the scroll.

"All this is yours to handle now milady, open it."

Kagome glanced at him warily before picking away the wax with a nail. She walked over to a pillow and sat down as she scanned the scroll.

"Lady Kagome look here!" Kagome glanced up as Takahito rushed over eagerly.

She scanned the scroll he shoved at her as he babbled, "lord Natsumoto offered us an alliance. He says if you give the northern section of the-"

Kagome looked away frowning, "I'll read it later. I'm not agreeing to anything until I've read all of these scrolls. It'll take me a while but-" She stood suddenly, a smile splitting her face. "It would help if you move all the really important scrolls into a pile. Things from other lords and things that need to be taken care of this month or next month."

The advisors stared at her a moment but she only continued to smile brightly. Takahito was openly scowling at her. A bowing, ass-kissing idiot quickly replaced the stubborn old mule when she turned on him with a cool glance.

She didn't know why they insisted on trying to make her look stupid but it was starting to grate on her nerves. Her eyes narrowed at Takahito even as she smiled. The act immediately dropped. He frowned and bagged away, opting to return to his work.

All of the advisors had tried it at least once. They would try to get her to sign documents or make decisions that always somehow benefitted them. A good glare always set them straight but she was tired of the games.

With a knowing glance at the four men, she waited till they averted their gaze before returning to sorting.

They thought she was an idiot because she had been 'beneath' them in birth, even if she was a 'noble' by their standards. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought, if she had to play the tyrant to get anything done in her household she would.

Kagome grinned evilly as she mused over her bloody thoughts. The advisors visibly inched away from her as what bit of instinct they had sensed danger.

She began to dig through a pile of scrolls that caught her attention. She walked to the shelves and began to put them away, making mental notes of which ones to read later.

The room was eerily silent as she and the four men worked. None of them liked her so it made the experience of working together all the more awkward. Kagome eyed the men from the corner of her eye suddenly realizing there was no logical reason for all four of them to be sorting in the study with her.

She thought to question them on this matter but shook it off. Some part of her realized they either liked being able to go through Taishi's scrolls or they liked the chances they got to upstage her. Both scenarios were plausible but who was she to take away from their fun. Besides, she had other things to worry about.

"Milady"

Kagome looked up as Koji passed her a scroll. The manner in which he did so alarmed her more than anything thus far. He wasn't trying to be sneaky or even explain what was so great about this scroll and how she should agree to its terms. Instead he was passing the scroll over with a blank expression. The only thing she saw that betray his hidden feelings were his tightly pressed lips.

She took the scroll and eyed the seal on it. Of course she recognized the scroll seal, she had seen three others like it. Scraping away the wax seal, she unrolled it and stood a moment to read through the contents.

The scroll was a letter from Taishi. It was supposed to have gone out to a lord named Sagisoto. It bragged of all Taishi's accomplishments and finally went on to boast of his good 'marriage.' Kagome gritted her teeth as she read through all the bragging he did. The deceased lord went on about her and her apparent 'noble bloodline.' He spoke of her beauty and whatever else he could spout on paper without drawing an actual picture of her. Kagome closed the scroll slowly and stood a moment deep in thought.

'I didn't know he had such a big ego, and then in that meeting a while ago he was talking about how to deal with Sagisoto. He is so two-faced.'

Finally, she decided what she wanted to do with this abomination.

Koji jumped away as the scroll erupted into yellow and blue tinted flames.

Kagome simply held the scroll as it burned before her. The advisors watched her apprehensively, for the first time seeing this power that had frightened the castles occupants into obedience. When the flames suddenly blinked out, they stood in a tense silence staring at Kagome as she tilted her hand forward and let the ash slip through her fingers.

"I'm going to relax for a bit, I'll be back" she promised quietly as she walked from the room.

A few minutes later Kagome was in her room glaring from the elevated walkway outside her door. Leaning on the wooden railings, she stared toward the fortress like walls. She could see glimpses of tree tops and she moaned to herself. The urge to climb trees came suddenly and she didn't feel the need to deny them.

It was an odd habit, but she had liked climbing trees since she was a small girl and Goshinboku had seemed the ultimate excursion. She still hadn't climbed the god tree outside her home simply because it was a god tree and she knew better in adulthood.

She eyed the grounds that were now hers. There was a zen garden inside the inner circle of the castle but she wanted to see flowers outside and more trees. Right now it looked rather boring and plain. The only colors she saw were the green grass, the brown of the dirt path leading to the gate, and the grey and brown of the wall.

Turning her head she glanced to the few trees on the grounds. The Sakura trees were bare at the onset of winter. She rushed back inside for a blanket and some part of her remembered the dark furs Jiji had gifted to her.

"I left my furs at Jiji's didn't I?" she pondered aloud tightening the cloth around her body.

Satisfied it would keep her warm, she ran to the balcony and jumped off without a second thought. She rushed to the trees and with a burst of power, jumped onto a low branch.

She sat and leaned her back against the tree. For some reason she really liked trees, they gave off a calming aura that could lull one into a light sleep. Closing her eyes she pulled her hair free from its style and it immediately drooped in her face. Kagome smiled to herself and relaxed.

"You're a strange little human."

Kagome glanced up and smiled, "You finally came to visit again Kazi-chan?"

Kazi glanced down warily, lounging on her own branch.

"I said I would come back you stupid girl."

Kagome's smile quickly became a frown.

"Watch the name calling," she warned.

Kaze shrugged unaffected by the threat.

"You are amusing princess"

Kagome's frown deepened to a scowl, Kazi cackled like a mocking bird.

"You are a princess now, you might as well get used to it _princess_," the demoness teased.

Kagome only huffed and looked away. Kazi took this chance to untie the sac at her waist. Kagome glanced up hearing the demoness shuffle around. She pulled a cylinder shaped bamboo box from the sac and pried open the air-tight top. Reaching into the container she pulled out something pink covered in an off grey sheen of slime.

Kagome paled in alarm, "W-What is that?"

Kazi only smirked and leaned down to pass the 'thing' she held to the miko. Kagome made a face as she felt the warm liquid seep between her fingers.

"Eat it!" Kazi gushed excitedly.

Kagome only made a face. "What is it?" She demanded again.

"Just eat it. If you don't I'll cut your tongue out. It took me forever to find that," she growled.

Kagome bit her lip nervously and poked the 'food' she held. She sniffed it and paused a bit startled at how good it smelled. The smell could only be described as a cinnamon bun fresh from the oven. Kagome found herself near drooling and her stomach rumbled in response.

Despite how wonderful it smelled it still looked funny and she was wary. The slime actually didn't bother her much, it looked like some kind of candy treat her brother liked to eat just because it looked nasty and he could bother her by wiping the sugary slime on her clothes. It was the fact it was actually slime covered meat that got to her.

Taking a deep breath she glanced up Kazi.

Kazi was staring down at her with a frighteningly delighted look on her face and eyes that seemed to glow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Eat it!" Kazi squealed.

Kagome looked back to the Eyan in her hand and shrugged, it smelled good so she was going to take that chance and say it would probably taste good too. She took a tentative bite and chewed slowly. Her body tensed up when something sour made her eyes water. The sour taste was quickly followed bursts of sugar and happiness in her mouth. Kagome smiled uncertainly and took another bite.

Kazi watched her intensely and Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you watching me like that?" the young miko grumbled licking away the liquid that ran down her arm.

"You didn't turn purple," Kazi grumbled sourly.

The demoness took another piece of Eyan from her container and began to eat too.

"You expected me to turn purple?" Kagome asked quietly her eyes wide.

"Not really. I mean if you hadn't lied last time about actually being able to eat Eyan, then you would eventually be able to eat this." Kagome scowled at Kazi "this is the poisonous Eyan I promised to bring" She explained. "Isn't it good," the demoness asked excitedly.

Kagome shrugged and Kazi frowned, "you don't like this one as much as I do ne?" She scratched her chin thoughtfully "I'll bring another kind next time"

"Why, this is good," Kagome assured.

"You didn't react the way I expected. The poisonous Eyan is a delicacy. You didn't even drool in delight. It's supposed to get a strong reaction out of you but everyone has a different kind of reaction to the different poisons"

Kagome took a moment to stare at her meal but quickly shrugged it off and kept eating. "Just don't ever tell me where you get it from and I'll keep trying them," Kagome promised then paused. "Wait, if we can just eat the poisons and not have a problem then doesn't that mean being attacked with the poison won't hurt you?"

Kazi looked at her human companion strangely.

"Of course the poison is more potent in a live demon using it to fight. If you eat too much of this Eyan you would still die. This is not something to be gluttonous with, it's a treat that is eaten rarely," Kazi explained. "You have to know what parts of the youkai is safe to eat too. That's why a lot of youkai won't even bother to try and eat a poisonous opponent. Besides that, not all youkai can be eaten. If you make a mistake and eat a youkai that produces acid instead of poison you die a nasty death."

Kagome nodded quickly at the explanation.

"Can Shippou eat this too?" Kagome asked warily. She wasn't even going to even consider Kuro.

"Right now, I don't think he should, I have something for your kit to eat," Kazi promised passing a small sac to Kagome. Kazi watched as the younger female peered into the sac curiously. She pulled out a small red wedge. It was about the size of a grape but hard and wrinkled.

"These are pieces of peach that were cut into small pieces and dried." Kagome sat a moment and frowned when she remembered the peach man from early on in her travels that ate peaches grown from human souls.

"You mean human souls are inside this," Kagome asked weakly.

"Human souls?" Kazi asked confused. "What, no! I'm mean, but I'm not that mean," kazi huffed waving a hand. "These are grown by feeding the tree roots youki and blood. It's not as easy as growing the fruit with a humans soul but it works. It just takes a lot longer than a few hours. I'd say it takes a month or so."

Kagome continued to frown.

"Just eat one, its good. It's a treat for little ones."

"It has blood in it" Kagome began.

"Are you mad Human? You just ate demon flesh, if you aren't tainted or growing horns then you aren't going to be. Just try it!" Kagome popped one of the bite-sized pieces of fruit into her mouth and smiled

"It tastes just like fresh peaches," Kagome mused.

"If you want to teach your own offspring to eat Eyan this would be a good way to start them off," Kazi said with a smile.

Kagome blushed, "Kuro isn't-"

Kazi waved a hand, "I know that one isn't your child. I'm talking about when you have your own human babies," She huffed. "Be happy humans can have offspring so easily, you should have tons of babies" Kazi chirped happily. Kagome gagged in shock as kazi continued.

"Besides the same benefits you get like a very healthy body and healing abilities your human babies will live longer." Kagome's gaze darted to Kazi in confusion. "The problem is this fruit is much harder to find than anything else, most youkai are carnivorous by nature. So its popular for children but not older youkai, it isn't made a lot either."

Kagome stared at the demoness wide eyed, "You said live longer?"

"Didn't know that? Of course a human can never live as long as a demon but there are means to extend your life. That's what demons do when they take a human mate. Well if they survive their first taste of demon flesh, it's usually a long and horrible death for a human but people take the chance."

Kagome stared thoughtfully at Kazi, "That is interesting and explains a lot more than you will ever know, but I can't worry about stuff like that right now." kagome huffed closing the little sac and putting it away for Shippou.

"Kazi I have a weird question"

Kazi only grunted in acknowledgement.

"My Jiji says that I should learn to use my senses like smell and hearing and things. I see just fine with my eyes, I've worked out how to do that much at least" she explained.

"Oh is that why your eyes glow like mine, I thought I was losing my mind the first time I noticed it."

Kagome flinched watching Kazi eat. Her manners were not the best but who was she to comment. A little bit of grey colored liquid dripped onto Kagome. Wrinkling her nose she wiped the drool mixed liquid on the tree.

Kazi gave a grin still chewing wildly on her food.

"Sorry about that," Kazi cooed sarcastically as she let a bit of grey liquid dribble down her chin.

The look on Kagome's face made Kazi laugh and wipe her face messily, "Yeah what about it?"

"I got the eye thing down, I can see in the dark as if it were midday. The only way I know it's night is the strange way the shadows move compared to the day." Kazi smiled gruesomely and Kagome finally looked away.

"Is your vision sharper? Can you see further than a normal human?"

"I've always been able to see just a little better than a normal human, I am a miko, that was a given. But no, I can't see far like a youkai can. I see details better and I can see in the dark but my range of vision hasn't really changed. It's like seeing everything in HD"

"What?"

"Oh, don't mind me, that's just a term from my home"

Kazi stared at her a moment but let it drop.

"I want to work on everything one at a time so I don't kill myself, so how do you make your sense of smell work?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kazi frowned and proceeded to clean herself like a cat. They sat in silence a moment before kazi stopped licking her taltons and looked up. "The sense of smell for a youkai is automatic, believe me sometimes I wish I didn't have it. Both humans and youkai give off some strange smells I'd rather not come in contact with. You hear youkai tell humans they stink and they do, all they have to do it take a bath to tone down the scent you humans give off but they don't. On the other hand there are some youkai who just have a very foul scent they can't get rid of." Kazi shook her head scowling and Kagome stifled a laugh.

"Anyway how did you make the night vision work?"

Kagome shrugged "I put some energy behind my eyes, beyond that I don't have a clue" she admitted.

Kazi leaned forward and peered at the human female curiously. "That's all you did?"

Kagome simply nodded and Kazi snorted. "Well ain't you a genius. You got lucky to get it on your first try. Humans just aren't built to do that."

"Yeah I know that, but I'm pretty sure I'm just really strange. I took to a lot of things a lot quicker than a normal person."

Kazi looked at Kagome a long moment "I don't know, have your tried doing the same thing you did for your eyes to your nose."

Kagome nodded warily. "It just burned and I couldn't smell for like three days,"

Kazi howled in laughter and Kagome blushed and glared at the female demoness.

Kazi fanned herself rapidly. "Whew that was funny," she cackled.

"Well when I use my sense of smell I can both see and smell the scent."

Kagome looked at Kazi as if she had turned purple.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy!"

The demoness began to foam at the mouth as she spoke.

Kagome stared long and hard at Kazi.

"When you smell something you tell your mind to give it a color. For instance when I smell something disgusting I give the scent a color like green. For whatever reason, when I color tag a scent I can see it and follow it. It might not be possible for you to smell like a demon but you do have the ability to smell something. Your human nose might be useful because it's not as sensitive as a demons so you won't be overwhelmed."

Kagome rubbed her chin as she thought about this. It made a lot of sense. "So the question now is how do I make myself see these 'colors'. I already have a sense of smell."

Kazi nodded thoughtfully, "As you keep learning to use your senses they should improve over time"

Kagome sighed deeply already seeing this was going to take some time to think over.

Suddenly she stiffened when she felt an unfamiliar aura approaching with one of the servants.

"Milady!"

Kagome groaned and looked up, then paused seeing Kazi was long gone.

Kagome scowled and looked to the servant walking toward her. Trailing behind her was a young messenger looking a little travel wary. When receiving messages it was usually very formal but Kagome guessed that was the advisors being asses again.

It was time to handle that before someone got hurt…

"Hime please reveal yourself," The servant called passing under the tree. She looked around before walking back to the messengers and murmured quietly to him. They both looked around the area warily. The messenger glanced up on a whim and his eyes widened when he spotted her.

"Mistress why are you in a tree," the servant cried when she too spotted Kagome up in the branches. Kagome only shrugged already bored with the servant's rants. The young man stepped forward and bowed respectfully "Milady I am a messenger from lord Kasaragi's castle."

Kagome eyed him with mild interest before leaping from the tree. He caught a glimpse of her outfit before the sheet hid her body from view again.

She walked forward and paused within arms reach to eye the messenger suspiciously. He blinked a bit startled by her behavior. This princess was beautiful and wild, not at all like what he was used to.

He shifted nervously under her intense stare until she gave a slight smile, "Well does the messenger bare a message?"

He blinked a bit stupefied and nodded quickly. When he turned to dig frantically through his message pouch Kagome smirked and winked at the servant.

He passed the scroll on to her and bowed his head respectfully.

She opened the scroll and read through its contents quickly. "A meeting, it seems your lord is curious as to who rules here now?"

The messenger didn't respond.

Kagome rolled the scroll up and looked to the young man, "and when does he want this meeting to take place?"

"He will send word when a meeting can be made, all I seek is your agreement to have a meeting," he responded uncertainly.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully "Hmm? We'll we can't disappoint." Kagome smiled darkly, plans brewing in her head. "You are welcome to rest here the night. Ask a servant for a meal and bath. You will return to your master in the morning and tell him I will meet him as long as I am able."

He nodded not thinking to enforce a definite time range as he bowed and rushed away. Kagome smiled at his retreating from then looked to the servant.

"You heard me didn't you. Go inform whoever needs to know. I want to begin preparations for travel once that messenger has left tomorrow. I don't want to hear a word of this from anyone else in the castle, especially not the advisors" The servant looked at her horrified but nodded and rushed off much like the messenger had.

Kagome smirked to herself and turned to go find Shippou.

XXXXX

"Lady Kagome"

"Hm?"

"Do you realize what you have done!"

Kagome stared in a bored manner at her hyperventilation advisors and sighed.

"No, do inform me"

"You don't have the proper training, we haven't touched on your manners yet, and you want to go negotiate with a lord!"

"Yes, and…"

All four advisors looked as if they had eaten something rather foul.

"Why did you make this meeting so suddenly? Milady please send a messenger to postpone this trip. We don't even have ample time to prepare to leave," the eldest advisor cried. Takahito pointed to the panicked servants trying to pack carriages and prepare guards for the journey.

"You idiots are causing the problems, I don't need all of you and I certainly don't need all that junk!" Kagome sneered

Takahito bristled at the insult but Minawo stepped in before the older man got himself killed.

"You're a princess now lady Kagome, not a commoner, you need us and all those things being prepared." Minawo tried to explain civilly. The servants and guards tried to stay out of their way for fear of being dragged into the argument somehow. Kagome was sure the advisors yelling and scolding her made for a funny sight.

"Fine we will bring all this stuff but I'm not sending a messenger that will cause more problems, I promise you." She waved the advisors away then turned to go about her own business. They fumed behind her.

She spotted the head of the castle guards talking to a few of the men. As she approached the soldiers bowed, she could sense wary and annoyed auras from the men. She hated to drag them into her messes but this needed to be done.

"Kazuki-san can I have a word with you?"

Kazuki blinked at her startled and nodded quickly, a light blush staining his cheeks. It was so obvious he had a crush on her but that crush could never go anywhere. They stopped a few feet from the other men.

"I just wanted to ask you to choose a few of your best men to protect me on the trip, I want guards for Shippou-kun and Kuro-kun and to protect the castle too."

Kazuki looked confused, "but milady your protection is first priority."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "I am a replacement for Taishi. I am simply convenient for the advisors." Kazuki looked grim but he didn't try to convince her otherwise. He looked to his men who stared at him in return. Glancing back to Kagome he bowed at the waist, "As milady wishes," he murmured. Kagome nodded in thanks.

"Kaa-san?"

Kagome glanced back to see Shippou walking toward her eating on his treat of blood peaches. "Kaa-san I think the advisors are right, isn't it too early to go starting fights with a human lord."

Kagome gave an amused smile. "It probably is but I'm not worried, I do have training of sorts to deal with royals or noble families." She winked as Shippou raised an eyebrow. "I was raised in a temple, my grandpa and mom made sure I have the best manners, it's simply up to me if I want to use said manners."

The kit smirked and popped another piece of dried fruit into his mouth, "Hey where did you get these?" Shippou asked holding up the little sac.

"Kazi stopped by yesterday and brought treats."

Shippou's grunted in surprise.

"You mean she actually came back?"

Kagome nodded absently. Watching the servants run around like chickens with their heads chopped off was somewhat interesting. "Yeah she brought that Eyan stuff too, just like she promised."

Shippou squinted in thought then he looked to his mother.

"She promised to bring poisonous Eyan last time right?" Kagome nodded and Shippou gave a toothy grin. "What did it taste like?" He asked excitedly. Kagome licked her lips as she tried to think of a way to describe the experience to Shippou. Nothing came to her and after a long moment of waiting Shippou finally pouted.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "It was sweet like cinnamon buns" she admitted sheepishly.

"Cinnamon buns?" the kit asked warily.

Kagome smiled awkwardly and gave a shrug.

"Shippou you're going to stay here, I hope I won't be gone for long. Make sure the servants take care of Kuro while I'm gone and if they do anything wrong you tell me." She murmured to the kit.

Shippou eyed his mother warily feeling he had missed some joke, "What are you getting into Kaa-san"

Kagome grinned wildly.

Three hours later, her travel party was racing through the forest.

"Why are we moving so fast!" Kagome growled when her Kago lurched violently and caused her to bounce all the way to the other end of her seat. She groaned and rubbed her abused butt. Outside the men holding her transport up chanted to keep a steady pace as they jogged.

Minawo pressed his hands to the ceiling of their ride trying to keep himself seated. Thankfully, there were the only two in this particular carriage. Kagome stared at him, it certainly wasn't normal for a princess to have to ride with her servant. What were the advisors afraid of, her falling out and killing herself?

"It is dangerous to move at night like this milady but this is what you wanted. This is the time when the youkai hunt?"

"I didn't say we had to rush," she hissed when she bounced again and her head hit the side of the wall.

"You can defend yourself against youkai, we cannot milady. I think the head Kago runner was correct to assume we should rush to a safe destination."

"Why are we in Kago anyhow!" She snapped.

"A carriage cannot move as quickly in the forest. We will stop for the night in a town and a proper transport will be brought for milady during the night."

Kagome snorted, this wasn't what she'd planned but she could make it work in her favor.

"Your name is Minawo right?" he nodded stiffly to her.

"I don't need all of you to come with me, you advisors members are just trying to save your own asses," she pointed out tightly, angered when she nearly tumbled over in the Kago.

Minawo sputtered a bit, "What milady, it's nothing like that."

Kagome snorted, "Stop treating me like I'm stupid, you all would have preferred a male ruler and why didn't you or anybody else jump at the chance to become the new lord. That's a little too strange for me to just brush it off as me being 'oh so lucky'" she drawled sarcastically.

"Why are you so suspicious milady. I swear its nothing like that."

His nervous laugh was a dead giveaway.

Kagome shook her head at the older man and yanked her staff from her neck. He glanced at her alarmed as a long staff with a bird nestled in the wood grew to full length before his eyes. His jaw dropped in horror and Kagome sneered at his expression.

"You shouldn't have ridden with me. You can't lie to save your life." That said she swung and clubbed him across the face.

The Kago slid to a stop at the shout of pain and the loud crack of a door breaking.

The travel party quickly scrambled from their respective transports to see what had happened.

They paused in shock seeing Minawo stretched out on the ground a few feet away from the first carriage. The men holding her Kago off the ground struggled to steady the swaying carriage. They finally set it down and she stepped out, the wooden staff slung carelessly over her shoulder and look of cold anger on her face even as her eyes blazed with hatred.

She walked to Minawo slowly as the older man slowly tried to pull himself off the ground.

"Now what did you say? Oh yeah you asked me why I was so suspicious right?" Minawo grunted in pain, his face bruised and bloody. He looked up blinking uncertainly as his eye tried to swell shut.

She glanced at their small audience then back to the wounded advisor.

"Because you all are playing with me like I'm a toy. I'm a damn scapegoat for you bastards!"

She wacked Minawo across the back with the staff and he gave a shout of pain curling in the dirt. The other advisors gasped as he cried out, a few of them moved to draw their swords.

"Guards watch them, attack them if they draw their weapons and if you don't you can expect to fight me instead." The guards didn't need to be told twice and they stepped in front of the advisors more than willing to fight them rather than fight their Hime.

The servants shrieked and huddled together near the stalled Kago while the runners looked on in mild interest. Anybody else with them chose to stand back and watch their infamous princess inflict pain.

Kagome circled around Minawo watching him closely, "Why me, why didn't one of you jump at the chance to be the lord here?" Minawo glared at her, shame and fear written on his face. He glanced to the others and Kagome dropped head of the staff in his line of sight making him flinch away. The image of that damn bird swinging toward his face would forever be burned into his retina.

"Don't look at them, they can't help you especially when your status is gone" Minawo's eyes widened.

"You can't!"

Kagome glanced at one of the cowering servants.

"Can I remove his status? Is he not a lucky little bastard that befriended Taishi and became his advisor?" the servant nodded quickly and Kagome smiled cheerily at poor Minawo.

"See I can," she chirped.

"That's what you idiots get for giving me that power by making me the princess and ruler here." She wacked him again though not as hard as the first time. He flinched and tried to move away. A glare from Kagome made him freeze in place.

"Is anybody going to speak up?" She looked around and found no information forthcoming. She moved to wack Minawo once more but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Please…" she lowered the staff and he sighed in relief.

"Tell me what you know," Kagome demanded.

"The position is cursed," he rasped.

"Minawo!" one of the advisors roared. Kagome didn't know who had yelled, her attention was fixed on the pained advisor.

Minawo glanced at them then bowed his head in shame. "It's been this way since Taishi-sama's great grandfather. He offended a demoness of royal birth and his position was cursed. His blood line died with Taishi-sama but the curse remains."

Kagome took a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"So you found the next best thing to die for the territory because the curse would have passed on to you all had I not come back?" This time all of them looked ashamed.

"Nobody with common sense and knowledge of the area's history would have taken the position, which explains why nobody jumped for the chance."

She sighed deeply and rubbed her temple as Koji spoke up. "Taishi-sama hoped that having a miko marry into the family and bare him children with spiritual abilities would stop the curse or at least be able to combat the effects of the curse."

Kagome groaned rubbing the space between her eyes. "What's so bad about this curse?" she asked suddenly very tired.

"The rulers die horrible and dishonorable deaths leaving the family in shame. They also die right before or after a major event, a war, a marriage, a birth."

Now that confused the hell out of Kagome.

'The baby wasn't taishi's…is it because he thought it was his or is something big coming?' she stared into space deep in thought.

"Most of the deaths are by the hands of demons that's why he imprisoned youkai. He hoped that clearing the land of wildly roaming youkai would give him a better chance at survival." Kagome stared silently at her subordinates. That explained a lot and yet gave her more questions.

She turned and began to pace. Everyone watched her apprehensively, trying to remain as quiet as they could. After a long moment, she stopped and looked at everyone. "If I had been told this earlier I would have tried to help and nobody would have had to die"

A heavy silence fell over the area.

She shook her head at the lot of them. "I'm ruler now and I'm stuck here so I might as well try to figure out how to fix this curse. Whether I like it or not you all are my responsibility." She smirked at the group, particularly at the advisors.

"Here's some information you should keep in mind advisors," she flashed them her brightest grin, "I only need one of you, I need help but don't think I won't get rid of you." She warned. "Start doing your jobs. No smart ass comments, no trying to be sneaky, no trying to control me because I won't be controlled by the likes of you" she sneered on her final words. They nodded quickly their faces ashen.

"You guards and servants, I won't force you to obey me. I think you should be allowed to choose to serve me or not. I can't get mad if you don't want to help me, I need to earn respect and return it."

The servants were openly gapping at her. The guards turned to her shifting nervously.

Kagome frowned seeming to realize what was running through their minds. She had already earned their respect. They didn't have to like her so much as respect her. She had long since kicked the crap out anyone that disrespected her and when it came to fights she was as nasty in battle as the rest of them. In a war situation they had the utmost confidence she would lead them well and trample any threat.

She rolled her eyes but somehow found their confidence in her assuring.

"Now advisors I want something from you all if you want to gain my favor and keep your jobs." They nodded quickly.

"Find me a teacher, I want to learn sword fighting."

Jaw's dropped.

"Milady-"

She raised an eyebrow and the advisors scowled but kept their comments to themselves.

Amused, she chuckled and bent down by Minawo her hand covered in frosty light. Minawo flinched as she touched his back gently and was horribly confused when his pain began to fade. When she was done she stood and waited for him to follow.

Much to her surprise, he bowed humbily. "Forgive me Lady Kagome"

Kagome waved a dismissive hand, "Minawo please get up I'm not even a proper princess."

He blinked and stood before going to stand with the other advisors.

Otsuki looked to Minawo's bruised face, "Milady…" Kagome glanced at him sharply, already knowing what he was going to say.

He swallowed his comment and looked away.

"Now let's go back to the castle" she chirped happily.

The advisors looked dumbfounded as did everyone else.

"But milady lord Kasarami is waiting"

Kagome smiled mischievously "I'm raising a fox kit I seem to have picked up some of his mischievous habits." The advisors looked outraged as her comment raced through their heads.

Kagome giggled "Lord Kasarami sent a message this morning with his sincerest apologies. He can't entertain guest right now. A pressing matter has come up and he was forced to travel away from his castle for a while."

She laughed at everyone's faces.

"I saw that this was a good chance to get away from the castle and deal with the advisors. I couldn't do that in the castle because there is a good chance there are people to back the advisors up there. I explained a little of my situation to Kazuki-san because I knew he would send fine guards to protect me and they most likely wouldn't be supporters of the advisors that would turn on me and kill me during the trip."

The advisors looked dumbfounded and Kagome laughed aloud "I played a nasty trick but don't think that a word of what I said wasn't true." She suddenly stopped laughing and everyone visibly shivered at her dark and angry gaze, "I will get rid of you if you don't shape up advisors. The same goes for the guards and servants" she turned and walked back toward her broken carriage.

"Politics are fun sometimes" she mused.

"Milady" one of the Kago runners began. Kagome glanced at the person who had spoken. He immediately bowed.

"I'll pay you in full for your trouble just get us safely back to the castle" She said.

He bowed and rushed away.

Kagome looked to her stunned subjects, "Lets head home" She chirped.

XXXXXXXX

Word of what had happened on the 'trip' had spread through the castle like wild fire, Kagome was sure those Kago runners were spreading rumors of their own. Kagome was actually surprised and humbled a staff body remained in the castle. Ninety percent of the guards remained on the castle grounds and others had moved on to do whatever it was they were going to do to survive, of course she wasn't going to pay people who didn't work for her.

The servants couldn't be so picky about who they worked for so she hadn't lost any servants.

The advisors were…annoying. She had seen them more than once trampling over each other trying to please her. It seemed like they couldn't bare to give up their pay and status. On the other hand they were actually working for what they received and she found their knowledge on little things more than helpful.

They didn't say much else about her want of a teacher which told her they were having a hard time finding said teacher.

Another two months passed before she finally met the prospective sensei she'd been hoping for...

Kagome smiled as Kuro gargled incoherently bouncing excitedly as he got used to his legs. She held his hands as he continued to bounce and wiggled awkwardly. She found herself smiling fondly at him and cooing over how good he was doing. He only stuck a hand in her mouth.

Kagome gagged and spat out lint and other strange little things she wouldn't name. She quickly whipped her tongue off ignoring Kuro as he lost control of his head and smacked into her chest. She pulled him close before he hurt himself more as Shippou laughed.

"Kuro's head is a dangrerous weapon" the kit snickered as he lay stretched out on his stomach going through practice exercises with his fox fire. The little stick figures danced around him in a neat circle. Kagome rubbed her abused chest hoping Kuro's big head wouldn't cause bruising.

"Did Jiji teach you how to do that?"

Shippou shot her a glance and nodded. "It took a while, one time I caught Jiji's hair on fire when I lost control of one of them." Shippou snickered to himself. Kagome seemed amused as she rubbed Kuro's head making the babe hum in delight. "For some reason I can see him just sitting there with his hair on fire, glaring."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

Kagome shook her head.

She sighed looking rather depressed and Kuro continued to gargle and make strange sounds, oblivious to what was going on.

"I miss Jiji. I asked him to protect my kitsune jewel" Shippou sighed.

Kagome blinked "I totally forgot you had that thing," she admitted.

"I left it with Jiji cause I didn't want to get attached to it and start stealing stuff."

Kagome smiled at Shippou, "I think that was a very mature thing to do" she said gently. Shippou blushed and turned his attention back on his practice.

"Kaa-san did you like my newest attack spirit kit fire?"

Kagome laughed, her eyes shining in delight as she fought to keep Kuro from eating her hair.

"I loved it, the name could use some shortening but it was a great attack," She admitted.

Shippou smiled proudly, "I tried to give it other names but it didn't work. I'll just have to practice launching the attack while saying its name in my head."

"I actually thought-"

"Lady Kagome" Kagome sighed and Shippou rolled his eyes and moved away from the door. It wouldn't do to be killed because someone had tripped over him.

The door snapped open and Kagome stared dryly at the man in her doorway, finding Takahito smiling at her.

"Milady-"

"Can you be more careful next time, what if I was feeding Kuro?"

Takahito paused seeming to think about his behavior. He blushed lightly and bowed murmuring an apology.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes Takahito?"

He was alot calmer when he spoke "Milady we found you a teacher."

Kagome actually found herself surprised he had managed it, "Really, and what does he want in exchange for my training?"

Takahito was practically humming in excitement, "A small fee"

Kagome looked at Takahito dryly, "and what did you promise him?"

Takahitos smile dimmed. Kagome would have smacked her forehead right then if Kuro wasn't still trying to eat her hair.

"A small bit of land has been granted to him for a home."

She shook her head wondering who the sucker of the group was. One of them had to give up some of their own land and it certainly hadn't been her

'Well it could be worse, he could have sold his home trying to impress me.'

"Okay you go ahead and tell him I'm coming, I need to grab a scroll from another room first," Takahito bowed and rushed away.

She shook her head and passed Kuro over to a servant who sat quietly in a corner waiting for orders from her mistress.

"Take care of Kuro while I go and speak to this teacher." Kagome turned to Shippou who had settled back down and was practicing with his fire again. "You keep practicing, when you think of a new attack I would like to see what it does" Shippou blushed and nodded. Kuro began to whine. "Be good little boy, no gnawing on people," Kagome shot him a glance but continued from the room.

There was a tense silence besides the occasional grunt of Kuro trying to get away from the servant holding him. The seravnt sighed and laid out a blanket for Kuro so he could amuse himself. She turned eyes on Shippou and watched his fire in fascination.

She cleared her throat deciding now was as good a time as ever to introduce herself to the fox kit. He was going to be raised in the castle and one day he would be a powerful adult youkai. She didn't want to be on his bad side when that happened.

"Shippou-sama I'm-"

Shippou frowned at her from the corner of his eye and she shut up immediately.

"You're scared of me, I can smell your scent of fear so why are you making an effort to talk to me now. Before, you liked to talk about me behind my back with your other little friend. I do have to give you credit you are the first human with the guts to talk about me where I could hear you. You should be glad kaa-san is oblivious."

She turned red in surprise, embarrassment, and fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I had never seen a youkai and you were something I've been taught to fear."

Shippou shrugged lazily "I know and I don't blame you for it, that doesn't mean I like you either. I don't like weak humans like you and I didn't even really like humans all that much in the first place. Humans like you glare at my friends and my kaa-san behind their back even though they protect you. They're strong and fight for the respect they have and people make life hard for my kaa-san, Inu-baka, Sango, and Miroku cause their different. You're scared of me and you don't even know me. So, if you're a coward don't try to talk to me because I don't like cowards."

The servants jaw dropped as she struggled to understand what had just happened.

Shippou went back to his training with a sour mood.

Kuro gurgled.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked swiftly through the hall scrolls in hand.

"Geeze can't this be even a little easier. One of the lower lords is complaining about fear of Sagisoto's advance on his land. Isn't there someone higher up than me that's supposed to take care of this stuff."

Frustrated she rolled the scroll back up, "First thing I need to take care of is finding someone higher up than I am to deal with these complaints. I can't do much but protect the lords closer to me. Who **is** higher up?" she scratched her head frowning in confusion.

"…I don't want that, just be a little rough on her to discourage her. She's the princess, she doesn't need to fight. She'll be killed early on and we'll have an issue."

Kagome slowed as voices reached her. She peeked into the room.

Takahito was talking and the other advisors who looked rather sour.

"Kagome-sama will despise you should she ever find out."

Takahito turned on his opposition with a fierce scowl "You be silent Otsuki, I just don't want the princess to be killed trying to do a man's job!"

Kagome blinked owlishly.

"She is young and foolish, Kagome-sama needs to be protected. She could be the one person that could save us but only if she lives long enough. Teaching her to use swords isn't the way to go about it," Takahito argued.

"She still won't like it" Minawo murmured.

Kagome could see a large man in the room. He watched them talk as he stroked his graying beard.

"When have you all become such cowards, she's a girl," Takahito hissed.

"You didn't get beat by said girl. She's a very strong girl that can badly hurt us," Minawo snarled.

"Coward," Takahito boomed.

"He's right Takahito. Need we remind you that she can take our status," Koji cut in with a frown.

"She has a temper like a demoness too!"

"And she has no problem with causing issues for us. She doesn't pay any mind to what people about her so it's not as if you can go a sully a name she doesn't care for."

Takahito stood fuming. He knew what they said was true and it scared him as much as it did them.

Kagome chose then to slide the door open and all eyes turned on her. She stepped into the room and walked straight for Takahito. He seemed to shrink in on himself.

She stood before him her eyes narrow in anger.

He opened his mouth but the words died on his lips. He knew he was in trouble, why fight it. "Takahito," he tensed under her angry stare, "get out of my sight!"

He opened his mouth again but she gritted her teeth ready to yell at him should he voice his comments. Finally, he bowed and moved from the room. Kagome waited until she heard him close the door before turning to her guest.

He continued to stroke his beard watching her in interest. After a long moment, Otsuki stepped forward and quietly announced, "This is Shiki-sensei."

Kagome eyed Shiki a moment as he bowed at the waist, "It's an honor to meet you lady Kagome."

"I am Higurashi, Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you" She nodded slightly and the advisors could only gap.

Shiki only gave a grunt of amusement.

"You're being respectful," Koji muttered aloud before he could catch himself.

Kagome frowned, half annoyed half amused by her advisors reactions.

"And you have a last name?"

Kagome's eye twitched, "of course I have a last name and I do have manners I just don't bother to waste them on annoying people."

Spinning on her heel, she turned back to Shiki, "Will you please teach me to use a sword Shiki-san."

He glanced at everyone present then focused on Kagome.

"You are bold and reckless girl," the advisors looked at Shiki, horrified he would be so disrespectful.

Kagome shrugged the comment off, "I get that a lot actually."

Shiki seemed to find her amusing, "Why should I teach you anything, you are a woman," he said calmly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and the advisors moved back afraid she would explode. Instead, she was silent a long moment considering his words.

She took a few calming breaths before reaching in her top and pulling out the Shikon jewel.

"Do you know what this is?"

Shiki glanced at the jewel in disinterest. Obviously, it was only a giant shard of glass to him.

"This is the Shikon no Tama and I am its guardian"

"You lie, the guardian of the Shikon is with her travel party," Shiki declared, angered by her blatant attempt to deceive him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You mean Kikyou, who took my place?"

Shiki didn't respond and Kagome smiled woefully "The shikon jewel was ripped from my side and I shattered it when a demon tried to escape with it. I traveled with the group until I got tired of being walked all over, then I left with Shippou. I have the responsibility of making the jewel whole again and I need more training. I don't know how to fight with a sword very well and I want to improve myself."

She put the jewel away and Shiki looked flustered. "Prove this to me and I will proudly train you."

Kagome frowned in thought, "I can't prove it to you without showing you the scar on my side, I already showed you the jewel." Shiki looked at her dryly and Kagome stared at him in return. "I'm not giving you the jewel to examine either, it makes people crazy."

They stared at one another a long moment before Kagome finally turned to walk away. "Advisors, can you please begin searching for another teacher. He's already gotten land and a promise for a fair payment yet he still refuses. Maybe someone else would like those gifts in exchange for training me."

"Wait."

Kagome paused at the gruff voice that called out to her.

She turned to the old samurai and eyed him warily, "I never said I wouldn't train you."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

He began to stroke his beard slowly.

"I will train you if you do one more thing," Kagome looked at him rather irritated as he continued, "Purify yourself at the lake of souls"

Kagome blinked owlishly and shrugged completely oblivious to the looks on her advisor's faces.

"Okay."

They gave shouts but were ignored yet again.

"You must go on the night of a full moon with witnesses'"

She nodded again and Koji stepped forward, "Milady you can't," he insisted, "that lake is cursed."

"Everything is cursed with you guys," she grumbled. "I'm already cursed right, what's another curse going to do." She waved a dismissive hand then turned back to Shiki, "We'll go tonight, I think your request came at the right time."

She turned and walked away, "I hope to see you later tonight Shiki-san."

The men watched her go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome glared at her 'audience' of guards, a few servants, the advisors and Shiki standing at the lakeside staring at her. Shippou sat at the lakes edge watching everyone warily but he found Kagome's shivering form standing clad in nothing but a silk robe more interesting than the humans around him.

Kagome licked her lips fighting to calm her trembling body.

"It's so damn cold" she hissed and whimpered.

"What am I supposed to do again," she called cringing when her voice hit an abnormal pitch.

"Recite the prayer you memorized, dunk yourself in the water, and then we can leave." Takahito called over the strange sounds of the dark forest.

Kagome sighed and waded further into the water. When the water finally reached her waist, she closed her eyes and began to recite a purification prayer she'd learned at the Temple of Light.

She felt something touch her as if caressing her power.

A shiver raced down her spine and she paused. Warily she looked into the water and frowned when she saw nothing.

"Kagome-sama is something wrong?"

Kagome stared at the water a moment longer before turning and wading quickly back toward the shore.

"Something just touched me, I'm getting out," she replied stiffly.

A chill ran down her spine that left her paralyzed in shock.

"Kaa-san" Shippou called fearfully.

Kagome blinked more than startled to hear Shippou's frightened cry.

She opened her mouth to say something when something shot under each of her arms, crossed infront her, and pulled. The air was knocked from her lungs as she was dragged down into the murky depths.

Kagome fought wildly in the water kicking up a storm of bubbles as she was dragged down toward the lakebed. Whatever it was that held her let go at a well placed smack on Kagome's part. A flash of colors and Kagome opened her eyes to see the culprit, or the shadow of the culprit.

A pair of hands shot through the bubbles and clamped tightly around her neck. Kagome grabbed at the wrist that were slowly strangling her. A woman's figure came closer and Kagome kicked out at her only for her foot to meet with cloth.

Kagome looked up and froze staring at what held her. It was a woman with long black hair. Her skin was shriveled and white like paste, robes that should have been beautiful and flowing were dingy rags full of holes. Where her eyes should have been were empty sockets. Her lips were shriveled and looked to be carved of wood.

Kagome's mouth opened in a scream and her powers burst forth from her body.

The woman holding Kagome gave a horrid shriek as her body literally fell apart. Her power was spinning the water now and Kagome found herself caught in the vortex and quickly drowning. A ball of light jumped from the clay like debree that had once been the creature. The ball darted around the votex frantically trying to escape.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to cry or scream as the orb seemed to spot her and dart toward her body. She kicked out of its attack range. It came back at her again and this time she couldn't dodge. It hit her dead in the chest and shoved her right into the middle of the vortex. Seconds later, everything exploded in white light and water.

When she came to, she was aware of someone pushing her on her side and spitting up water. Someone was in front of her shouting. Her eyes fluttered open to see everyone around her staring in shock and every last one of them dripping wet as a heavy rain of water beat down on them.

Darkness was creeping in around the edges of her vision but she had to make sure Shippou was okay. If that creature had touched her son she wouldn't know what to do. A hand was petting her cheek and someone tumbled over her side. Shippou's tail appeared wet and waving frantically.

He quickly scrambled up and stuck his face in her line of sight, petting her cheek frantically his eyes shining with tears. His hair clung to his face and he was shivering from the cold water pouring down on him.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at her son before letting herself fall into blissful darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru blinked stunned as he was smacked with a shock wave of purification energy. He turned in time to see a spout of water and blue energy shoot up over the treetops in the distance. The waterspout hit a peak before branching out in every direction and hovering over the area it had originated from, before letting water fall from its branched endings. Water sprinkled his face even from so far away and he moved to wipe it away before it could begin to burn him. He paused when his skin began to tingle.

It didn't burn, if anything it was soothing.

He stood watching the unnatural event in silent awe.

"Sesshomaru-sama whats happening!" Rin hugged his leg frightened by the loud roaring noise the spout was making as it spun violently. Jaken, Ah and Un were staring in a stunned silence at the spout just like their master.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child as she clung to him slowly becoming soaked in water. He knew that the water wasn't hurting the demonic members of his pack but he had no idea what it would do to his little human ward. He bent down and took Rin up by the back of her shirt. Sesshomaru's Mokomoko unwound from his shoulder and he placed Rin on the now unoccupied shoulder leaving the mokomoko to flow behind him.

"Hold on Rin," he said quietly before his cloud of youki began to gather under his feet. The cloud took off into the sky. Jaken squawked from the ground before scrambling to mount Ah-Un. The dragon waited for the little toad to get on properly before taking off after Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored the human child that trembled with glee on his shoulder, his attention was drawn to the water spout that his youki cloud hovered over.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look at that. It's so pretty, can I have some of the pretty light stuff?" Rin gushed eagerly, her fear forgotten.

Rin pointed eagerly to the brown muck that was being spat out from the center of the water spout. The moment the brown substance hit air it vanished in a flashy and shimmering display of fading magic.

"No Rin" he said after a long moment lost in his own thoughts.

"My lord this isn't natural" Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken from the corner of his eye. The toad did not appear as frightened or cowardly as usual when addressing his lord so Sesshomaru knew he should listen to the elder youkai.

Jaken frowned at the spout "There was something in the lake that shouldn't have been here, now the lake is purging itself of the taint," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but simply turned his attention back on the spout.

"But where did so much power come from to give life to this spout…" Jaken pondered aloud clutching the staff of heads closer to his body.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin brushed a hand against his face absently. He glanced up at her but her attention was elsewhere. She stared at a small group of humans huddled together at the edge of the lake.

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed when he saw the white clad woman in the center of the group. Everything suddenly fell into place, he now recognized the energy powering the spout, and he recognized her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is that Kagome-san?"

Sesshomaru gave slow nod, "Indeed, it is Rin," he murmured thoughtfully.

Jaken stared at the group of humans a long moment "The energy belongs to the Shikon Miko, that much makes sense but what was in the lake and how did she gain so much control over her power as to cause this." He waved the staff in the direction of the spout and Ah Un grunted.

"The woman is trouble."

Rin looked down at her master curiously then back to the group. "They're carrying her away, I think Kagome-san is badly hurt," she whimpered. Sesshomaru held back a snort at his wards comment.

The scent of sadness came off her in strong waves enhanced by the child being soaked in water. "She will live Rin," he assured.

Rin nodded absently and Sesshomaru turned on Jaken, "How long will this anomaly last?"

Jaken blinked lazily and was silent a long moment, "Forgive me my lord, I could not tell you. The lake is getting rid of what should not be there. It may take a few minutes or much longer than that depending on the nature of the accident that caused this."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned on his cloud to fly away "We'll leave it be for now…"

He glanced once more at Kagome and her retreating group. Why was it anytime something happened it was somehow tied to her?

"Come, we will return to the castle for now," and he turned to head home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/27/12)


	23. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Disclaimer**: -Picks nose-

Chapter 23: To Fix A Wrong: Home Is Where The Heart Is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome gasped sharply and sat upright in her bed. Blinking white spots from her vision, she looked around frantically at the blurs and colors all mixing into one big headache. There were shouts and the colors were coming closer, she moved away from the blurred appendages that were reaching for her.

The 'appendages' seemed to pause and wait for her to recover. She sat a moment staring at nothing, waiting for her sight to return. The white sheets over her legs were the first things to appear followed by the details in the sheet sewing.

Her stomach churned and she moaned leaning forward. Sweat dripped from her face. She took a moment to let everything focus.

"Milady, your awake!"

Kagome glanced up finally and took in all people sitting around her anxiously.

There was a monk sitting at her bedside. After a moment of fighting with her vision, she realized it was Ranam. Servants were scattered about the room watching her carefully.

"M-Milady?"

Kagome squinted at her servants, licking her dry lips uncertainly.

"What happened?" she rasped.

There was a collective sigh of relief. "Milady, is alive and well, thank the Gods."

The servants began to rush around in excitement and Kagome glared, willing them to burst into flame.

The headache was outrageous and–and she just felt horribly disgusting.

"Ughh?" Kagome ran a hand through her wet hair and then over the sweat drenched skin of her arm. "I want a bath," She whined pitifully even as the servants tugged the wet sheets off her.

"Milady please try and stand. We'll can move you to your proper room and get you cleaned up."

Kagome blinked as a servant grabbed each arm and hauled her to her feet. She cringed as her legs stung and she wobbled on her feet. Looking around uncertainly, it took a moment to realize she wasn't in her own room.

"What happened, why am I in this room," she demanded as the servants helped her into a legged wooden chair.

A bucket was brought in and they wiped her down with a cloth. Kagome could only squirm at the awkwardness of the situation.

"What happened!" she demanded again.

"Does Milady not remember what happened at the lake?"

A fierce glare answered the question better than any words could.

The unoccupied servants only squealed like little girls and debated who should tell her. Kagome rolled her eyes and bit back a snarl.

"There was a monster in the lake and milady was attacked. The advisors called for the houshi-sama to save you. The monster made you deathly ill and we were unable to get you to your room for fear of causing more problems. We put you down here and nobody has tried to move you since."

Kagome frowned as she dug frantically through flashes of memory trying to remember the event.

She gave full body shudder and hugged herself "I remember," She admitted. "It was a drowned woman in rags. She was trying to strangle me but my power lashed out and…and she had no eyes…." Kagome stared ahead in horror, uncertain if that had been a nightmare or not.

"It's okay, milady is safe now." Kagome wanted to glare at them and childishly scream that she could take care of herself but the current situation said otherwise.

She tried to stand but cringed as her body protested with fierce aches. Energy she could usually rely on only curled tightly in her stomach as if trying to shy away from her touch.

She glanced at Ranam who was sitting by the door now praying over the room.

"Why is he here?" she rasped.

A servant put a cup of water in her hands and another was pouring tea to give her as a follow up to the water.

The chanting and murmuring seemed to pause for a heavy second, "Lady Kagome you were possessed by an evil entity. You've been fighting it off for almost 2 weeks. I assume you vanquished this evil because you are alive." Ranam glanced up and eyed her in a knowing way she had only seen from Miroku.

A servant wiped her face and she moved away childishly. They weren't to be deterred when they felt they were doing their mistress some good. Kagome blinked when someone grabbed her chin and held her still to be cleaned.

She snorted but let them work, "So something evil was living in me, go figure, and I destroyed it but not before I fought two weeks for my life and… you somehow helped me in this process?"

Kagome pulled away from the servant and glanced over as her badly soiled and destroyed bedding was gathered up to be burned.

Ranam gave a nod and she turned her attention back to him.

"Okay there won't be any side effects will there?" she asked in defeat. When didn't she have some evil entity attacking her? It was just a part of everyday life. Ranam seemed nervous by her acceptance of the explanation but then again this was a woman who made powerful men cower on a daily basis.

"Well besides being very tired for a while-" He began uncertainly.

Kagome swatted at a servant who was scrubbing her face vigorously. She rubbed her cheek to sooth the burning.

"Why are you scrubbing my face like that? Did somebody draw on me or something," she grumbled sarcastically.

"There's a mess on your face milady, please be still so I can get it off," The servant huffed and went at it again. Kagome flailed wildly and the servant scowled at her but quickly remembered her place.

"What is on my face!" she demanded angrily.

There was silence in the room a moment before Ranam stepped forward. He reached out and pulled her to her feet as the servants squealed in outrage.

"How dare you touch Kagome-sama, you are but a lowly monk," Takahito snarled somehow appearing in the doorway.

Kagome choose to ignore them, as did Ranam. He helped her over to a small mirror sitting leaned against the wall.

It wasn't the best but it fulfilled its purpose.

She touched her pale face, tangled hair, and the dark circles under her dull eyes. The kimono clung to her skin nastily but she hadn't lost weight which was good. She pet her stomach in confusion then looked to the servants who were suddenly very timid.

"We tried to feed milady but you were in such agony that you couldn't keep anything down. The fox kit brought food from outside the castle and you were able to handle that a little better. I'm still surprised you could keep down tiny bits of dried meat but couldn't keep down a broth."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself. Shippou had obviously gotten her Eyan, and just a bit had sustained her long enough to survive two weeks with little food.

Amused but satisfied with the explanation, she looked back to the mirror again and noticed another strange thing. She leaned in closer and poked at the left side of her face.

"Someone doodled on my face with a yellow marker?" she grumbled, annoyed and confused at once.

"What is a Yellow Marter?" Somebody asked warily.

Kagome paused and chose not to respond. No matter how many times she heard someone trying to pronounce the names of items from her home, it always sounded like they were just being ass holes.

She turned trembling on her feet while Ranam held her up.

"Who drew on my face?" she demanded pouting at the crowd in the room.

There was a long silence and dull stares. Kagome squinted at the group as if they had a big secret they refused to tell

"Excuse me?" Takahito murmured after a long moment.

"I said who drew on my face and how do I get it off?" Some part of her knew none of them would even dream of 'defiling' her beautiful face, but it would get the ball rolling. Someone would explain what they thought was happening if she bothered them long enough.

Someone coughed to stifle a laugh and Kagome snatched a glass bottle off a nearby stand and tried to fling it. Many of the servants squealed and raced from the wrath of their mistress leaving only Kagome's personal servants, the advisor, and a monk to suffer for their disrespect. Ranam caught her hand before she could pick up the speed to make the bottle a dangerous projectile.

"Kagome-sama please you're going to hurt someone," Ranam grunted trying to restrain the girl. "You mustn't let your emotions control you like this."

Kagome snatched away and set the bottle back down. Frustrated, she sat on the floor and took a moment to calm her nerves. "I don't feel well, somebody drew on my face, and I'm smelly and sweaty. Why does all this weird crap happen to me," she demanded before glaring at Takahito as if he would explain the whole situation. More than used to Kagome's erratic mood swings and her temper, he wisely chose to stay silent.

There was another awkward silence as Kagome began to trace the designs.

They were actually very pretty, starting from the piercing where the seals on her ear began. The marking danced around her ear lobe teasingly before flowing like a light breeze across her cheek. Kagome was sure if wind had a definite form this is what it would look like. Finally, the design ended curling loosely under her left eye just tickling her eye lash.

Despite herself she giggled, 'It's really pretty, I wish I could draw like this' she thought absently.

She looked up at Ranam and frowned, "Ranam-san it's really pretty but I don't think this is a drawing."

Ranam nodded slowly, "Kagome-sama who put those seals on you?"

Kagome flicked the earrings in her ear but a bored stare told Ranam she wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions, she simply wanted answers and a woman in her position could demand whatever she so wanted.

"Those markings on your skin are the result of your struggle with the evil entity. I have heard accounts of the attack at the Lake of Souls and I believe I know what happened." He still seemed very uncertain but she was willing to hear his input. In fact she was willing to push back her bathing time just to hear him out.

"Your power was forced to defend you during the attack and it all burst forth leaving you defenseless for a time. After the battle the entity was sealed in your body and tried to free itself but these seals fought it back while you couldn't. This battle was so great that the seal cracked."

He paused again almost fighting with himself. He obviously didn't want to continue when he wasn't completely sure on what had happened. The problem was Kagome obviously didn't care and she wanted to hear his opinion.

Ranam cleared his throat. "Those markings are proof of that crack in the seal and now the marking are filled with power that had been sealed within those earrings. Because you were not conscious when your body began to store your power like this, the markings have no real design and aren't controlled."

"So I was possessed and it made me stronger?" she summed up bluntly. Kagome blinked at him before looking at the mirror. She became lost in thought 'Now why do I feel like that isn't all there is to it?'

She looked at Ranam a moment. "Why do these markings looked like something I would find on a youkai?"

Ranam tensed and refused to answer, or probably was afraid to answer. In his opinion those marking probably meant she was a youkai of some type but Kagome knew she was still human so…it was that youki, it had to be.

It wasn't natural for a miko to begin developing markings like this and she knew exactly why and his name just happen to begin with a J. Not that it was all his fault, she had continued the habit of eating Eyan. Shaking her head she looked up at her two servants and gave a pleading half grin.

"Can I _please_ have a bath."

XXXXXXX

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome lunged at Shiki with her sword. Their blades met with the angry screech of metal meeting metal. Shiki pushed her away and she landed grinning broadly.

Training always made her feel good especially when her teacher wasn't hell bent on 'protecting' her. Shiki wasn't nearly as brutal as her monk sensei's but then again they had been her first real training teachers so Shiki seemed lazy in comparison.

"Kagome-sama I think we should stop for today!"

Kagome blinked and her smile fell. He was sheathing his sword, discreetly trying to catch his breath.

"What, but I'm not done!" she whined pleadingly.

"You are done because your sensei says you are," he said sharply.

"Don't get angry with me. You almost got me killed, I'm trying to catch up on training I missed after two weeks of being bed ridden!"

She saw Shiki tense and mentally cheered. She grinned knowingly, "Another round then Shiki-sensei?"

He shot her a withering glare obviously tired and irritated with his young ward.

"Kaa-san come play with me." Kagome turned to see Shippou bouncing toward her. He paused at a distance not wanting to get too close should they start their sword practice again.

She smiled at the kit as he continued, "Kuro's so boring, why does he sleep so much?" Shippou whined pitifully. Kagome giggled and Shippou pouted, not happy with being laughed at.

Shiki looked between them. He had a strong dislike for youkai but the fox child was a life saver. Anything to help his mistress burn off the excessive energy she seemed to have. The princess was simply too energetic for her own good despite Ranam's warning she would be tired.

"Kagome-sama go play with your fox kit." He coaxed gently. If he pissed her off or she decided that he was ordering her and she didn't want to obey, he wouldn't be getting a break for another three hours.

Kagome looked between Shiki and Shippou a bare second before sheathing her sword and rushing the kit. "Let's go train before Kuro wakes up. He'll be grumpy and hungry then I'll have to sit and feed him," The princess gushed as she took off across the grounds like a bat out of hell.

"Kagome-sama you forgot your shoes!" Ranam barked running toward Shiki waving the silken slippers. He was thoroughly ignored and gave a suffering sigh as he watched Kagome vanish into the distance.

Ranam sighed and bowed his head in defeat. The clank of armor made him turn to look at Shiki. He nearly flinched when he found the older man glaring at him.

He glared in return and there was a long pause before Shiki spoke up "Why are you here again, Lady Kagome is royalty and despite her spiritual powers you are beneath her."

"I will keep my thoughts about you to myself Shiki-san, please extend the same courtesy" Ranam responded crisply.

Shiki was silent a long moment as he stroked his beard staring with narrow eyes at the monk. "I am a Samurai, you will hold your tongue lest you lose it."

Ranam didn't respond and Shiki scowled, "Monk why don't you make another of those seal things for the Lady. We've been training for hours and she still has energy to run around with a fox child to play."

Ranam's eyes narrowed and he looked at Shiki, "You don't know what you're asking of me Samurai, those seals on Kagome-sama are dangerous and one has even cracked, I'm astounded she's alive and I won't make another unless she asks it of me. Another woman would be dead but her body adapts well, nonetheless, those are dangerous magic's to work with." Ranam snorted and turned away. "Of course you would wish suffering on her to make your life easier," he sighed wistfully.

Shiki tensed in anger, "You're out of line monk. You don't have to chase her across the grounds," he almost spat.

"I don't believe I am, your pride almost cost Kagome-sama her life. You wouldn't have asked a boy to go and purify himself, ironic that the lake of souls really was cursed and tainted. Was it to get rid of her or to keep her from tainting you? After all who wants to train a young girl, would it dirty your sword or something?" Ranam closed his eyes, "You're barely a samurai, if Kagome-sama hadn't wanted a teacher badly you would be out of luck Rounin."

Shiki's hand shot out so fast Ranam was caught off guard. He had expected the samurai to attack him with a sword, which he was prepared to dodge, but he didn't expect to find himself being strangled.

Ranam gritted his teeth struggling to keep his toes on the ground as the surprisingly strong samurai lifted him with little problem.

"Don't talk to me as if you aren't at fault here too. Maybe you should tell Kagome-sama that you're partly responsible for those youkai in the cells that Killed Taishi-sama. Or better yet, I'm sure the advisors would love to take their rage out on you and that old bat of a seer for the suffering this has caused."

Ranam gripped Shiki's wrist as the old samurai smiled tightly, "Of course you don't expect me to believe that seer made those cells. She was a crazed old biddy with an unholy fear of youkai, she planted the idea in Taishi's head and you made it happen. I think it would anger Kagome-sama to find out you are a danger to her fox child."

Shiki finally released the monk and Ranam dropped to the ground gasping for breath. He brought a hand to his bruised neck as Shiki turned away, "I don't like you and you don't like me but we're both here to help in Kagome-sama's training. I think we had best stay away from each other. On the other hand, watch yourself monk or you'll be in a world of pain."

That said, Shiki walked off leaving Ranam to pick himself up off the ground.

XXXXXXX

"I'm going home and that's final!" Kagome snapped at her four advisors.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she'd gotten away from one ass that didn't like her going home and in exchange she gotten four asses to replace him. They weren't nearly as annoying to fight off and that said a lot about Inuyasha's persistance.

They shifted, rightfully wary of their mistress. Kagome glared at the group, she had gone to great lengths to get as much work done as possible and make plans so she could go home without much trouble. She would be damned if she let them stop her from reaching her goal. She bounced Kuro in her arms and he babbled nonsense in between chewing on her shirt and drooling everywhere.

"We weren't going to stop you Kagome-sama," she looked at them dryly. "We just thought we would wish you luck on your journey," Kagome blinked and stared. A heated staring match ensued and Koji was the first to look away.

Kagome cracked a smile, amused by the childish behavior she could drag the older men into. "Yeah right, I didn't know all four of you had to come see me off when two of you are coming with me on my journey."

The advisors blushed collectively and Kagome giggled behind a sleeve of her kimono. The advisors couldn't help but smile at how delicate and lady like she seemed holding a child and wearing robes befitting of her station. Of course, they would never tell her that. They had long since learned that Kagome like to be acknowledged as someone who could take care of herself and those in her care. She seemed to think that to get her point across she had to be rough and act like a boy. That certainly wasn't the case and she was only now starting to realize her position of power.

Kagome was effectively one of the most sought after women in the western lands but she was powerful and an enigma that normal men couldn't touch. She was scary and she had loyal samurai who happily served under her because of her fair ways and fierce strength. The image that had been built during Taishi's rule had effectively cowed any of the men who would outright disrespect her or betray her. The advisors had quickly disposed of anyone they thought would ruin their chances of winning Kagome's favor after the stunt in the forest a while ago.

Like her late husband, she had a nasty habit of scaring people into submission. There was no need to put her hands on people; a demons glare and a stern command had anyone under her scrambling from her presence if they thought they had sent their mistress on the war path.

Kazuki was fiercely protective of her and dealt out the punishment of the castles samurai with gusto. This had quickly taken care of anyone that thought her disgusting and beneath them and a nice talk with Kagome after their punishment had the samurai watching her protectively. They were lucky and they knew it. Had they been so disrespectful to any other of her status, their heads would have been on a pike for display. Comparing her to Taishi was proof of their mistress's kindness. Better to work for a crazy and powerful woman that would take care of you than to have a master that would behead you on a whim should he be so inclined.

The servants had early been subdued before she had truly been named Taishi's legal wife. They were scared of her, no matter the fact she had never hurt a servant. A lot of that fear carried over from their last master and Kagome had been working diligently to calm their fears and was slowly getting through to them.

The advisors were scared for their livelihoods at first and had been unwaivering when it came to making sure Kagome had what she wanted and was safe. If that meant scaring the lower nobles into submission and making sure she had absolutely loyal guards then so be it, anything for their princess so long as they kept their jobs.

Kagome smiled, "Is the Kago here?"

"Yes milady?"

Kagome nodded approvingly and walked from the room intent on making it to her transport outside before the advisors could think up another hare-brained excuse to keep her in the castle. She practically ran down the halls to the eastern gate where her travel party waited. Kagome was actually surprised to find everybody ready to go.

Kagome had been hoping they would have taken their time but seeing the soldiers on their horses with a beautifully decorated Kago waiting for her, she knew she would feel bad if she made them wait any longer. With a sigh, she turned back to the castle. A servant was standing waiting patiently for Kuro.

"Where is Shippou?"

The servant glanced at Kagome's transport, and the kit poked his head out from the inside. Amused Kagome nodded and handed Kuro over to the servant. Kuro blinked in confusion when he was passed to the other woman and kissed on the temple.

"You be a good boy Kuro-chan or I'm going to be very upset when I come back," He gargled incoherently and Kagome smiled, stepping away.

"Have a safe journey Kagome-sama." Takahito and Otsuki bowed to her as Koji and Minawo accompanied her to the traveling party. She eyed the intricate designs and the light colors of her transport before stepping inside. Minawo and Koji mounted horses, choosing to ride out in their uniforms marking them as higher ups in Kagome's court. The horses around Kagome's carriage began at a slow trot as they exited the protective fortress walls.

XXXXX

Rin squealed happily hanging onto her master's leg as they sailed through the air on his youki cloud. The youkai lord chose to ignore the child, as did the Toad sitting behind them. Sesshomaru was not a very affectionate person that felt the need to touch others. Surprisingly, Rin had picked up on this fact early on and did her best to respect his space. Nevertheless, on the cloud she could hug her master as much as she pleased and innocently claim she was holding on for her life. What would her lord do, kick her off?

Jaken had long since given up trying to get the child to stop clinging to his master's pants leg. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care and a crying Rin seemed to irritate him quicker than a Rin simply squealing and clinging to his form, so he just let things be. It wasn't as if Rin didn't know her place, in fact the girl knew her place in her lord house very well.

As long as she was respectful, did her studies, and didn't cling to her master at every waking second Sesshomaru would let her do as she so pleased if it wouldn't get her hurt or it wouldn't irritate him. Jaken saw that this was just one of those days and if he wanted to keep his head, he needed to leave the child alone and simply follow.

He had been exceptionally irate recently with the threat of Katsutoshi on the horizon. People of Katustoshi's land kept sneaking over to cause problems. Even more issues were revealing themselves in the form of a human lord that was leaving a trail of destruction that you could literally follow across the western lands. Naraku had been frighteningly silent as of late but Sesshomaru had long suspected the human lord of conspiring with Naraku's army.

"My lord, I see the sparklies."

Sesshomaru's jaw muscles twitched at the child's crude language but he chose to let it go.

Rin put a hand to her forehead in an attempt to keep the sun from her eyes. She squinted and looked in the distance where the gently swirling tunnel of magic hovered over the area in the shape of the waterspout. They hovered over the barely noticeable spout of magic watching as it swirled up from the calm blue waters of the lake before falling back to the ground over the area.

Rin smiled finding the sight beautiful and enchanting. Jaken came to his master side and peered over the side of the cloud curiously. He nodded to himself mumbling under his breath.

"Jaken?"

The old toad glanced up momentarily "My lord if we could land…" he murmured uncertainly.

The cloud of youki was already floating toward the ground. It landed without a sound and vanished from beneath the small group. Rin immediately release her masters leg and ran to the lakes edge. She peered into the crystal clear water and grinned at her reflection. Jaken hobbled toward the water at a much more reserved pace.

He looked into the water a moment then looked up at the spiral of magic that should have been visible but wasn't. "Visible from only above…" Jaken grumbled to himself leaning on the staff of heads.

Rin looked at the water again "Sesshomaru-sama can I get a drink?"

The youkai lord knelt by the lake side. He swirled a finger in the water distorting the reflections cast by the clear water then made a cup with his hand and scooped the water up to taste. He took a small drink then let the rest of the water slip from his fingers. Satisfied he sent the girl a sharp nod.

Sesshomaru remained knelt there a long moment, even as Rin took a drink then played in the water. "The water is untainted like fresh mountain water." He commented letting his eyes roam the area.

"My lord the forest here seems strange compared to other places." Jaken pointed out running a webbed foot through the thick green grass.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood "I have my answers then, deities have been at work here," he shot a glance at Jaken. "We will return to the western palace now. I want this place forbidden to humans and youkai unless they have permission to be here." Jaken nodded not at all surprised.

"I assume the gods have decided this is an ideal area to make their own sanctuary now that Inuyasha's miko has purified the area."

Sesshomaru nodded. If you wanted to keep your lands from going to hell, it always helped to keep the gods happy.

"It will be done Milord," he announced. Sesshomaru turned on his heel, "Come there is work to be done in the House of the Moon."

XXXXXXXXX

From Kago to wooden carriage, the transport groaned moving slowly through the forest path. The forest was calm and the songs of birds forest were soothing to the strangely silent traveling group. The trip had quickly turned into a tour of all the towns that now belonged to Kagome. It was strange to watch people bow constantly to her carriage when she passed through a town. She was never able to stay anywhere very long before her samurai became wary and were ready to move on. Many towns she simply didn't have the time to stop in though she wished she could just to see how the villagers were doing. Of course, the two towns Kagome had badly wanted to see hadn't been mapped out on their course.

Two weeks into their trip and they were exhausted and rather subdued compared to the loud and eager group who had started the trip with her. Now everyone was grumpy, tired, and dirty. It didn't help that she had been sick and nervous since the very beginning of the trip, left in silence to mull over her life to this point; the good and the bad.

Shippou wiggled and dug his chin sharply into his mothers thigh. She shifted at the pain but otherwise did nothing else to suggest she was uncomfortable. He stared at the annoyingly redundant trees outside. They were even starting to turn into one big blur the longer he watched them pass. Kagome shifted again and he looked up.

Shippou frowned in displeasure.

He let out a loud sigh of annoyance. Kagome's hand went to his head of its own accord. She sent him a glance and a small smile. He glared at her in return. The kit wanted his mother well and happy and if that meant complaining to a group of humans who didn't know a happy Kagome from otherwise, he was going to make a huge stink to inform them immediately.

She grinned in mild amusement at his glare.

"Milady?"

Kagome glanced back to the window to find herself staring at one of the horses and a black clad leg draped over its side.

"We would like to stop and set up camp for the evening in about an hour. Is that fine with milady?"

Kagome grunted, "Yes that's fine," she assured lazily.

The samurai fell back and Kagome sat up and stretched. Popping sounds filled the air and kagome groaned as bones and muscle readjusted themselves.

"I'm kind of afraid to go home Shippou" She admitted.

Shippou perked up and turned bright green eyes on his mother, "It's been years and I don't know how it'll go. It doesn't help that I have this nervous burning in my stomach like something's wrong-"

The carriage stopped suddenly and Kagome gasped when she almost fell over. Shippou wasn't so lucky. He let out a sharp yelp as he rolled from front to back of the flat-floored transport.

The samurai were suddenly frantic and she heard one word in quick repetition, "Demon!"

Everything seemed to get hotter around them and Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Kaa-san?" Shippou whimpered.

Kagome picked him up and set him on pillows in their little square carriage, "stay Shippou" she said quietly.

She opened the door of her transport and stepped out, a samurai behind her quickly begged her to get back in and was dully ignored. Kagome frowned in confusion; her protection was blocking her sight.

A pillar of fire burst up from the front of the group and they all yelled fearfully.

"Youkai, kill it! A fire demon!"

Kagome blinked and rushed foward.

Her eyes widened when she pushed through the wall of samurai and saw what was causing the pillar of fire to erupt from seemingly nothing.

Jiji stood before the group looking thoroughly pissed. He stood battle ready in his clan armor and furs minus the fur cloak that he had passed on to her.

In his hand was what appeared to be a crispy black ball and blood seeped from a gash in his arm. He glared at them from unseeing pink eyes. Kagome froze in shock. She didn't have time to ponder his state before one of her own samurai fired an arrow at him. The projectile was turned to ash before even reaching the youkai but it didn't help their situation.

"Fire!"

Kagome gave a shout of protest but it was too late as a volley of arrows took off toward the angry youkai.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed at her men. Kagome turned back to Jiji. He didn't need his eyes to know he had just been shot at and he looked ready to destroy them all.

Much to Kagome's horror she watched as he opened his mouth. His jaw began popping as it unhinged and his features took on a more animalistic form. His muzzle grew just enough to hold the ball that was now swirling angrily in his mouth. His eyes were no longer pink but red.

"Jiji!" she squeaked. The ball in his mouth suddenly dimmed in color.

"Jiji!" she called again seeing the old wolf had heard her. His jaw snapped shut, the ball vanished, the pillar of fire vanished, and his face took on the more humanoid form she knew. He tilted his head, baring his teeth as if he would attack should the voice he'd heard turn out to not be who he hoped.

"Jiji, it's me Kagome. Please don't attack us." She called uncertainly.

He took a step and appeared before her so suddenly she stumbled back in surprise. The samurai gasped and turned weapons on them.

He closed his eyes and sniffed at her delicately, like a cat testing it's food. Kagome simply blinked up at him stunned and curious. Finally, he closed his eyes and smiled cheekily at her.

"Little one," he purred in delight.

Kagome smiled in return.

"Youkai g-get away from Lady Kagome!"

Both Kagome and Jiji blinked and turned attention to the frightened samurai. She hissed and threw her arms around her Jiji's waist. "If you hurt my Jiji I'll kill you!" she yelled angrily. The group seemed taken aback by her defense of the youkai.

"Milady that youkai is controlling you please get away!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and Jiji's gave a shit-eating grin; his teeth taking on a shark like appearance that made the samurai flinch. They fired at him and Kagome gasped as arrows flew over her head and hit nothing. She looked around confused when she saw that Jiji was gone.

A whimper from one of the samurai made Kagome spin around. She looked on in disbelief at Jiji who was standing on the rear of one of the samurai's horses, a hand resting on the young man's head as if he would ruffle his hair. Jiji looked rather bored one of his fingers tapping against the boy's forehead in thought.

Kagome knew that if he so chose he could pop the samurai's head clean off like a grape, she shot a glance at the crispy ball that was in his other hand and she nodded to herself, which was exactly what he was going to do.

"Jiji don't do that, I'll take responsibility for their stupidity."

Jiji made a face, "they are covered in your scent, they are with you?"

Kagome licked her lips nervously, "Yeah they are, don't kill them, I kinda need them" she admitted.

Jiji blinked, he dropped the disembodied charred head that held in his hand and wiped his hand on his skin tight shorts. He released the samurai he held and, before another set of arrows could be fired at him, vanished in a burst of flames. He reappeared down the road and Kagome turned and blinked at his distant form.

She shot a fierce glare at her samurai who were near trembling at their close brush with death. "Jiji won't hurt you if you leave him alone, stay here before you get yourselves killed," she snapped. Shippou poked his head out of the carriage his eyes shining gleefully.

"Kaa-san can I see Jiji?"

Kagome bit her lip and glanced back to the wolf that seemed to be wandering around the path ahead, "Let me talk to him first. He was bleeding so he's not exactly in a friendly mood."

Shippou sighed and vanished back into the carriage. With one final look at her traveling party, she walked down the road.

As she got closer to Jiji she became aware of a few things. One, there were scorch marks on the trees and random arrows embedded in a few. Two, there was a cart up ahead in the middle of the road splattered in red mess. Three-

Kagome stopped a few paces from Jiji her eyes wide in horror. There were tons of charred corpses not 10 feet from where they stood just beyond the cart. Kagome's mouth moved to form words but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and the smell of burned hair and flesh assaulted her senses. Her gag made Jiji turn around. He had a cloth over his mouth and nose to keep out the majority of the foul smells.

Seeing she might pass out and knowing he could handle himself better than she in this situation, he put the cloth over her face and told her to take a few deep breaths. Kagome obeyed taking in the sweet sent. She pressed the cloth over her face and took a few moments to calm her churning stomach.

"Jiji you killed all these people?"

Jiji nodded absently stepping easily over the downed men.

"B-but why would you-"

"What did I tell you the last time you were with me little one?"

Kagome's eyes fell on him but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I told you youkai are beasts that do not think the same as humans Kagome."

She looked confused and stressed.

"I'm a human Jiji what am I supposed to think about this," She whimpered.

He paused in what he was doing and walked over to her. "You are mine, little one you needn't worry about such things," He said quietly. "I am youkai, I never said I would stop killing humans who get on my nerves. It's the same as you killing a youkai that attacks you."

Kagome nodded, stress etched in her features.

Jiji grinned and kissed her on the top of her head. Kagome pouted to herself trying to shake off the shock. "I've gotten used to seeing things as black and white again, that's never how things are." She admitted quietly sending him a crooked grin "You taught me better, I apologize"

Jiji hummed absently in acceptance of her apology.

"I killed a human, two humans actually," she said quietly.

Jiji paused and stood as still as a statue for the longest time. "You did?"

Kagome smiled weakly, "My husband and a guard in his castle." She said quietly.

"You'll have to tell me what's been happening in your life little one."

Kagome nodded and tried not to look at the corpses scattered about.

"Kagome, I need you powers," he cooed as if talking to a frightened child. Kagome made a face at him but of course he couldn't see her expression. "Do you sense any youki separate from my own?"

Kagome was silent a long moment letting her gaze drift over the area.

"Over in the forest there," she tapped his left arm and he immediately turned left and walked toward the forest. Kagome followed absently feeling lost.

He passed through the tree line and she paused at his side seeing more corpses and a wrapped pile of something.

"You certainly are thorough," she grumbled. She badly wanted to get closer to Jiji and hide but at the same time she didn't want to get to close as the knowledge he had slaughtered these men ran through her mind.

Jiji shrugged again.

Kagome suddenly seemed to realize his arm was bleeding. The sword wound that had torn into his shoulder was slowly healing but it made her uncomfortable that her Jiji was hurt even if he had just killed a lot of people. She raised a hand and it glowed white and pink before she placed it over the wound. He twitched but otherwise didn't react. He simply stood as she sealed the wound with her power.

When she was satisfied, she pulled away and looked at her blood stained fingers. Her hand trembled as she licked her lips.

"Jiji it feels like I'm not even human anymore"

There was this strange air about him and she could swear he was staring at her but he wasn't even facing her, and that was beside the fact he couldn't see.

She looked up at him nervously "Like I'm not just stuck between humans and demons"

"I think," He began.

She looked up expectantly hoping for some answer to her dilemmas.

"…You'll be fine" he promised soothingly.

Kagome stood her hand trembling and Jiji didn't move an inch. Finally she stuck a finger in her mouth.

It was tangy.

She pulled her finger from her mouth and licked the blood from her lips. Another long moment of contemplation passed before she began to clean her hand of blood. Had she glanced up she would have seen Jiji's smirk. He finally started toward the covered bundle and Kagome jumped as she was brought back to logical thought. She blinked as Jiji knelt beside the bundle and pulled the sheet aside.

Kagome blinked seeing the array of weapons from swords to throwing needles.

He gave a grunt and covered the weapons back up, "What stupid humans, they took so many they couldn't run with them."

He tightened the sheets to his liking and hefted them up onto a shoulder as if it were a bundle of wood. Kagome briefly wondered how he didn't cut himself with his new package.

Her stomach rumbled and Jiji glanced at her in question. "What a realistic growl," he mused

Kagome blushed, "that was my stomach," she huffed.

Jiji chuckled, "Come eat then little one."

Kagome shifted uncertainly, "We were supposed to keep going…"

She'd planned to come see him on her way back through the area, after she had seen her family. That way she could stay with him longer…

Jiji tilted his head in question and she knew what he was going to say before it even left his lips "You planned to pass by and not stop to say hello?"

Kagome stared at him in longing. She wanted to stay with Jiji, she really did.

"We'll stay the night," she finally conceded.

Jiji walked toward her with a smile. Kagome watched as he passed before following after him obediently.

"Jiji," she frowned at the corpses they passed and said a silent prayer for their souls.

"Yes little one?"

The sound of his voice was strange as if he were feeling stressed yet he found her discomfort amusing at the same time. Kagome bit her lip, "What did these men do to make you…go off on them?"

Jiji didn't answer and Kagome looked at him strangely before sighing. The travel party stood far up the path waiting with baited breath for her to return.

"It should be interesting to see how they all react, especially the advisors" she grumbled.

Jiji merely grinned.

"That's because humans are weird" he announced with a knowing nod.

"Jiji!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/28/12)


	24. Breath in, Curse out!

Disclaimer: I know something! Dittos are cool! I'm just not going to write a disclaimer every chapter!

**Chapter 24: All Changes Come With Time: Breath in, Curse out!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This was hilarious.

Shippou watched with wide gleeful eyes as the samurai, servants, and advisors cowered in their own little camp just on the edge of Jiji's cave clearing. The samurai did more scowling than cowering, but the servants and advisors were just short of pissing themselves in terror. Jiji had vanished inside his cave a while ago leaving Kagome to deal with her entourage. They had no shame in showing off once the danger had hidden in its evil little corner.

"Milady why do you torture us so!"

Kagome made a poor attempt not to laugh. She settled for a wild grin.

"He's not going to hurt you." Minawo's mouth opened in protest but Kagome held up a hand, "We're staying. I have to talk to Jiji about a few things."

There were glares but the group fell silent, all but one.

"Milady he's a youkai!" Koji shot a nervous glance at the large dark cave.

"I know he's youkai. Get over it," she huffed ignoring her fuming advisors.

Kagome shook her head at the group. "Just relax, I promise nothing will happen to you. If you don't like it here you can go back and help bury those men on the road." Koji and Minawo grimaced as Kagome dug the dirt from her nails without a care. "I'm sure the samurai I set to the duty would appreciate help," She continued.

The two advisors glanced to each other. It took a few seconds, but they seemed to come to a wise decision not to open their mouths again. Kagome nodded to herself.

"Kaa-san!"

Kagome turned to find Shippou at the cave entrance, a scowl etched in his features. She'd barely reached him before he grabbed hold her hand and looked into the cave. Kagome peered in, her eyes widening in shock.

If hurricanes could spawn in caves, this is what the result would look like. The towering shelves that had once held pots of herbs, poisons, and pickled ingredients now lay on their sides and the pots were shattered in the aisles. Kagome sent Shippou a nervous glance but the kit paid her no attention as he eyed the destruction.

Carefully she walked further in, stepping daintily around the glass and anything she thought might be harmful. She imagined Jiji must be happy to have his counter still standing and untouched in wake of his destroyed home. She made her way around the counter eyeing the frighteningly bare walls that had at one point been lined with weapons of all kinds. Jiji sat over by the far wall going through the sac of weapons he'd charred the humans on the road to get.

Kagome blinked dumbly doing a second sweep of the cave.

"They robbed you?"

Jiji leaned a spear against the wall.

"I didn't know they robbed you," she whispered as if in shock.

He only shook his head at his naive cub and continued to sort through the weapons. He paused when there was a weight on his back and arms tightened around his neck in an awkward hug. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you Jiji. They attacked your home and you made them pay for it."

He hummed in amusement and pet the arm around his neck.

"But how did they get away from here in the first place?"

Shippou chose then to scamper closer having used the fallen shelves as a path across the shard littered floor. He sat and blinked at the two adults who for the most part ignored him.

"My brother called me back to the caves for a meeting. I left hastily and didn't put wards up around the caves." He explained his voice becoming low and wary.

If Kagome noticed his behavior she said nothing.

Shippou, however, was in no way bound to the rules of tact most adults followed.

"Why did Shota call you to your clan cave? Why do you look scared?" he asked with all the innocence and worry one could expect of an eight year old.

"His name is Shoda kit, don't follow your jiji's example. I'll get you in trouble."

Shippou blushed, "Oh."

Jiji shook his head at Shippou, "I-I will explain more later, we'll talk over a meal," he promised to both his wards.

Shippou nodded in understanding as Kagome released Jiji from her strangle hold. "Are my clothes still in the back, it'll be pretty hard to clean in a layered silk kimono," she mused.

Jiji inclined his head in agreement, "Your things are as you left them."

Kagome gave a happy chirp and scampered into the back caves. Jiji shook his head and turned attention on the silent kit by his side.

"Anything I can do for you kit?"

Shippou licked his lips nervously "Do you still have it?"

Jiji was silent in contemplation before reaching in the pouch at his hip. He pulled out the Kitsune Jewel and placed it in Shippou's paws. The kit's eyes gleaming gleefully in the light as he ran a hand over the jewel a few times. Finally he nodded and passed the jewel back to the old wolf. Jiji grunted, finding the whole situation very amusing. He put the jewel back in its pouch, pet Shippou's head, and went back to work.

Kagome emerged from the back caves changed into one of the familiar short outfits she had worn while under Jiji's tutelage. Shippou rolled his eyes as she twirled energetically before starting forward.

"Put shoes on!" Jiji called lazily.

Kagome paused, wiggled her toes, and turned back toward the rooms obediently.

XXXXXX

It was quiet and very peaceful, which meant danger was on the way. It was a simple known fact that youkai could not be peaceful creatures and so the atmosphere of tranquility had to be a spell of some sort. The servants of Lady Kagome did not come to this conclusion based on the bias of any normal servant that served any normal ruler. They came to this conclusion based on the simple fact that they lived with a fox kit and said fox kit was evil hell spawn that, thankfully, was not old enough to eat souls. They had no doubts that he would one day eat some poor human soul but until then, he was a little bastard that could be warded off with sweets and a broom stick.

They had one problem.

Shippou let a grin curl on his lips and the servants glared at him, "Shoo kit, go play" one of the servants half-demanded, half-pleaded.

That problem was nobody had a treat for the troublesome child…

Shippou blinked innocently, "I'm just relaxing. You shouldn't be so mean to little kids" he scolded. The servants did feel mildly ashamed but they had learned to push that feeling aside long ago after he'd set their undergarments on fire, 'on mistake' the kit had claimed. Shippou snorted and looked back to the little orb of energy he'd been playing with. It swirled green and blue but the humans around him had seen enough of his powers to know he was a fire user and their undergarments were once again in danger. The biggest problem came in the fact they were all wearing their undergarments.

...the second problem came in that fact that there wasn't a broomstick long enough to catch the mischievous child in the behind a few times. Shippou was long overdue for a good hide tanning but he was fast, he was the mistress's son, and he could set them on fire.

They all glared at the boy.

As the moments passed they began to feel rather foolish as Shippou paid them no mind and continued practicing with his powers.

Somebody might ask why they didn't move away. There were three options, move further into the forest where it was dark and dangerous and just as flammable as their clothes, move toward the samurai who were a bunch of grumpy brutes prone to killing anyone they felt had threatened or shamed them, and then there was always the option of moving further into the blind demon's camp. Oh wait, there was a fourth option too, they could stay right where they were and have a much better chance of living through the child's cruel jokes than they had with any of the other options should something happen. They all had made their decision. It was them against the little red-head named Shippou.

The practice fire that Shippou had been playing with suddenly lunged from his palms. It warped into a beast of fire and roared sparks of fire that singed holes in the servant's clothes. The servant's shrieked in tears over the sound of Shippou's cackle.

**Thwack!**

Shippou yelped sharply and everyone watched the arch his form made in the air. He landed on his feet and danced around whimpering, rubbing at his backside. He turned, his face twisted and his temper ready to explode, and he paused. Shippou's mouth snapped shut and he blinked at Jiji. The older man glanced around blindly, looking mighty bewildered, paused mid-sweep at the unexpected barrier he'd smacked: Shippou's backside.

"Did I just hit something?" The servant's gapped at him. Nobody responded and Jiji grunted. He used his foot to feel around the area, "Is there a rock here?"

He found nothing as so he shrugged and went back to sweeping.

Shippou blushed and walked away quietly to sulk.

Jiji stopped sweeping when he sensed that Shippou had retreated to the forest.

'_All I need is Kagome sobbing because I let one of her human's get killed. I'll have to get on him about using his fire so carelessly.'_

He sniffed and walked away from the group of servants, his aura swirling irritably.

Silence fell over the camp

The fireflies were floating past lazily. Two fires crackled merrily, one for the human travelers and the other, Jiji's usual camp fire. The group of humans watched with baited breath as the old wolf wandered over to check on his soup.

A loud whine made everyone look to the cave entrance as Kagome dragged a rather large sheet piled with broken shards from the cave. She paused at the tree line and stood, wiping her brow.

The servants gave indignant shrieks, the scene with Shippou and their saviors work conveniently forgotten.

"Milady, why are you working for this youkai!"

Kagome frowned and Jiji simply chose to ignore them.

"What are you talking about, that mess isn't going to clean up itself, those bandits destroyed everything." She waved away their concern.

"Bandits?" Minawo questioned as Kagome came closer.

She nodded, "Jiji killed all those people because they destroyed his cave and stole all the weapons he sells," she explained in his stead.

The group was quiet a moment in thought and Kagome eyed them waiting for an outburst. The shrieks never came and she nodded in approval. she turned to head back into the caves when a servant called her back.

"Here milady sit and have a meal."

Surprisingly Koji was the one who shoved a bowl of rice in her hand. Kagome blinked at the neatly packed bowl and opened her mouth to speak when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"I wonder what grilled human tastes like."

A unanimous shiver ran down everyone's spines. Kagome's eyes widened before she quickly shoved the bowl back into her advisors hands. She knew exactly what Jiji's problem was. He wanted to feed her. They were human men were trying to feed 'his' cub when she was back in his protection. He wanted her to eat specifically what he prepared for her. Of course her travel party had no idea what was wrong. He wanted to play 'instinct dictates' and be territorial she was all game.

"Jiji they are MINE, stop picking on them," she demanded in a firm voice standing protectively before the group. The samurai shifted as if they would attack while the servants looked dumbstruck. He had just saved them and not five minutes later he was ready to sharpen his claws on their faces, where was the logic?

Jiji bared his teeth quite shamelessly and Kagome shrunk in on herself. Of course, she had totally forgotten for a moment that he'd had a bad run in with a group of humans earlier. He was not in the mood to deal with the human traveling party and it showed by his quickly soured mood.

Kagome licked her lips nervously and straightened again, forcing her confidence to the surface. "Jiji" she said scowling at him, "They are my humans and you can't hurt them or I swear I'll cry and be depressed for weeks."

He snorted having already figured that much.

The group watched in fascination as Jiji seemed to go over the pro's and cons before leaning in a little closer, personal space suddenly a foreign concept.

"You will explain yourself little one, I don't like these humans. They aren't like you and they stink of fear," he sneered at the group, more so at the servants who'd nearly pissed themselves dealing with Shippou. The advisors took offense but could do nothing about their wounded pride.

"Jiji you're just being mean, I can be in any company I like. You don't own me," Kagome whimpered.

According to his instincts, and a few youkai laws she was sure he thought applied to this situation, he did own her and she was his 'cub' to care for. Of course, she was going to fight him just a bit if she could get away with it. She had never liked the thought of being property by any definition.

She was a human girl and so that possessiveness made little sense to her human brain…well at least in the beginning it didn't. Sadly, by the time she had realized Jiji had been conditioning her to react as expected of a female when claimed, it was already too late. She had been effectively brain washed even though she still denied it to this day.

He growled fiercely, a reprimand he had used early on in her training when she'd gotten into nearly as much trouble as Shippou. Kagome stuck her bottom lip out in a pout when she recognized the growl for what it was. She suddenly felt like she hadn't done any growing since she had last seen him.

He stepped around her side forcing her to move back toward the cave entrance away from the humans, and all the while, he never had to touch her.

Kagome sent a glance to her group practically begging them to stay quiet as she walked past Jiji to where he was directing her to go. He sent the group of humans one last sour look before following after Kagome. She plopped down by Jiji's camp fire and grumbled angrily to nobody. He snorted continuing on to the caves. Kagome watched him go, reminded of a wolf who'd just reprimanded his hard-headed pack.

"I'm a human why does he keep doing this?" she huffed.

Shippou decided to make a reappearance lest he spend the evening listening to his stomach complain.

"I think Jiji likes being a Tou-san, it makes him happy to protect you," Kagome paused before falling into a fit of giggles.

She didn't miss the way Shippou rubbed his backside. She was very aware of what her son had done and only hoped jiji's punishment was more effective than her own. In the mean time, they were trying to make sense of Jiji's behavior.

She leaned in a bit closer to Shippou and whispered in his ear, "I think your right kit, but we can't tell him that." Shippou nodded in approval and they both shared an amused giggle. Kagome glanced at the wooden bowls and spoons sitting by the campfire then to the pot of soup and the container of rice off to the side. Her decision made, she began to serve food into each of the bowls.

Jiji emerged from the cave holding teacups. Kagome squealed in happiness, "I missed this tea so much" she gushed excitedly taking the offered beverage. She set her cup down carefully and passed a bowl of food to Jiji. He blinked as steam rose up to meet his face before he took the bowl.

He smiled and pet Kagome's head, she was obviously making up for her offense and for that, jiji felt she needed to be praised. Kagome blushed a bit and sent him an annoyed look.

"Hey Jiji what's in this" she asked carefully.

Jiji gave a wide grin that made Kagome cringe, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Kagome stirred her food mixing the rice and soup thoroughly before glancing up at Jiji warily. She really did want to know but she also really really didn't. She chose not to answer the question and moved on to eating. Shippou made sure to giggle, feeling he was obliged to laugh at the old wolf. His pride still whimpered at the butt smack he'd received and he made sure Jiji knew it.

Kagome was halfway through her bowl when Jiji spoke to her, completely ignoring Shippou.

"So how did you end up with these humans following you, I didn't quite catch what happened the last time we spoke."

Kagome swallowed thickly. Where could she start? So much had happened since she had left Jiji's care. She supposed she should simply answer his questions and elaborate where she could.

"Well," she smiled nervously, "This human lord named Taishi decided I would be a great wife. They captured me and took me to his castle. On top of that, Shippou had gone missing. I found out that Taishi had snatched Shippou and locked him up in the dungeons with a ton of other youkai. Taishi gave Shippou back to me to calm me down. A week later I found myself married to him. Just as I was planning my escape I realized I was pregnant."

Jiji sat staring at the fire, a stupefied look on his face as Kagome continued hastily.

"I hated Taishi but I didn't want to lose my baby so I put up with him for most of my pregnancy." Kagome swallowed forcing down the guilt and pain that suddenly rushed to the surface. She didn't think to tell him her baby had turned out to be a youkai, that would come later if the situation called for her to explain. "Some things happened and I lost my baby," She murmured, suddenly subdued.

The campfire flared violently and Shippou yelped in surprise moving away. Jiji remained an emotional blank slate throughout her explanation even as the fire acted out what he was feeling. "Not long after I lost him Taishi came in and said some things to me. I-I think I snapped, I released all of the youkai in the dungeons and let them eat Taishi. We escaped and I tried to make it to the border with Shippou but Taishi's samurai caught up with me. They took me back to the castle and told me I was the new ruler," she trailed off, her eyes glazing over. Her chest burned angrily, she needed to change the subject or she would start crying and she'd sworn she wouldn't be crying anymore.

"Jiji do humans have a heat?"

The question was so blunt and out of place in the dour atmosphere both she and Jiji blushed in shock and disbelief. He stammered a bit.

"Yes" he said quietly before going back to his food. Shippou watched in interest as Jiji tried to stuff his mouth to ward off further conversation at least for a few minutes. He obviously needed to digest what she had just told him but Kagome wasn't deterred.

"How can a human have a heat?" she sputtered shocked she was forcing herself to continue such a conversation.

Jiji was quiet a long moment calming his thoughts and feelings. When he was satisfied that he had control of himself, he forced his food down and sighed. "Humans have a heat every month but you aren't able to sense it the way youkai do, let alone react to it."

Kagome nodded vigorously "Would that change if they were like me and ate Eyan?"

Jiji paused his expression going blank.

"I don't know. Has something happened to you Kagome?"

Kagome blushed cherry red.

"I'm not telling you Jiji," She gushed scraping for nonexistent food in her bowl, "I know I'm not ready for that" she said sternly.

Jiji chuckled, his good humor seeming to return now that they had steered away from dangerous waters.

"What happens when a youkai goes into heat?" she demanded her voice trembling.

Jiji tilted his head in confusion.

"I may not be the best person to tell you but I can tell you what my father told me and my brother." Kagome frowned in confusion but Shippou beat her to the punch and asked the question running through her head.

"Jiji doesn't have a heat?"

Jiji didn't even bat an eyelash at the personal question. In fact, he looked quite comfortable with the turn of the conversation now that he had a chance to process a few things.

"I do kit, but there's a combination of reasons I don't have a heat that everyone can see." He sat his now empty bowl down and held up fingers as he explained the reasons.

"First of all, I'm an old youkai so I don't automatically have a heat I only react to another female who could be my mate. There haven't been any if you haven't noticed."

Both Shippou and Kagome nodded in unison.

"Second, I'm not a full youkai so I have different reactions than other youkai do. While other's go into a rage like state I tend to be quieter. I like to go into hiding so I'm not noticed. I don't know why, I suppose it's just my personality."

Another set of eager nods.

"Last of all I've never had a female near me that would accept me. As you know, I'm not full youkai and I have powers over fire in a clan full of water wielding females. That's not going to work."

He looked to Kagome who as she dished out seconds of dinner.

"Now to answer your question."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he debated the proper way to explain a youkai's heat. Finally he shrugged and decided to just do his best and fix misunderstanding as they revealed themselves. That's the way his father had done it and he and his brother had turned out okay.

He gave a toothy grin.

"Well a youkai has a heat every few months, how many months depends on the breed of the youkai. Most youkai have the common sense to find a partner before their heat because it makes them violent. Humans are attacked by youkai in heat and killed more often than youkai just looking to cause suffering."

Kagome shifted nervously "You don't say" she murmured to herself.

"Tell me more about Canine mating habits" she murmured. Shippou looked equally interested.

"What am I a book" Jiji huffed.

Kagome shrugged and Jiji closed his eyes in thought.

"Canine breeding can be extremely violent. We have very nasty tempers during that time and are doubly possessive. Most of the time the main goal is to find the strongest male or female possible for breeding so that leads to fighting. Most females don't want a male they can beat and the same for males though they accept it a lot more readily than a female will," Kagome nodded.

Her hand twitced as she fought not to rub her hip where Sesshomaru had dragged his claws into her skin during their rut. It had been, to say the least, aggressive and yet addicting. She probably wouldn't throw herself in that situation again but she would probably sleep with the youkai lord again if he played his cards right…and didn't open his mouth too much. He had a bad habit of insulting and threatening people after all.

The thought horrified and excited her but it was unlikely and she wasn't planning on that happening ever again in her life time. It had been a fluke that she'd run into him during his heat, now she knew to avoid youkai that went wild like that.

They sat in silence a moment.

Kagome glanced skyward a moment then looked back to Jiji "What about felines?"

Jiji visibly cringed, "let's just say they are like dog demons, but they walk away from the coupling a lot more bloody and beat up than a canine would."

Kagome pressed her lips together in amusement.

"I'm actually very surprised you responded to all those questions," She murmured.

"Really, I wouldn't hide stuff like that from you especially when it could get you into trouble" he peeked an eye open at her and Kagome blushed in shame. He nodded to himself as her scent told him that she was extremely embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. This confirmed his suspicions but she didn't want to tell and he wasn't going to make her.

Kagome rubbed her chin going over the information while Jiji thought to give a bit more input.

"You don't need me to tell you about the mechanics of mating do you?"

Kagome looked suitably horrified and Jiji gave a toothy grin. Shippou laughed aloud as Kagome blushed furiously, "Jiji your horrible!" she hissed. He laughed uproariously, a loud bark of a laugh that made the humans close by visibly flinch. Embarrassed, Kagome returned to eating.

"Kaa-san your gonna choke if you eat so fast" Shippou sang.

Jiji continued to chuckle as Kagome shot the kit a look.

There was a spike of youki that Kagome immediately recognized. She glanced to Jiji as she downed the rest of her meal. He tilted his head before standing and wiping the soil from the fur pelt that hung about his waist, "That's strange, but I suppose they do need their weapons." He gathered the bowls, now empty and ready for washing.

Kagome stood just as blur tore from the forest. It hit her full force and the samurai had enough time to shout before she gave a squeal and became a part of the blur. They had drawn sword ready to fight off an attack when Kagome suddenly reappeared pinned to the ground and laughing happily. One thing they did notice was that Jiji didn't look alarmed but he did look impressively pissed.

The young male youkai straddling their mistress sent the samurai into a shocked stupor. "Kagome-chan" he murmured his eyes dancing gleefully.

Kagome grinned, "Sin"

He leaned in close and licked her neck. Kagome kicked under him, "Sin, Jiji is gonna put his fist through your face," she sputtered fighting back a blush and laughter.

Sin peered up at the old demon who wasn't paying them much attention at the second but was instead staring off into the forest in the direction Sin had come from. "He's not worried about us right now." Sin promised before turning his attention on the outraged humans.

They seemed worried about her and he couldn't help teasing them. Curious, Sin licked her cheek staring intensely at the group with glowing brownish-green eyes speckled in lime green. He saw them tense and he grinned in amusement before kissing her jaw, "are they your humans?"

Kagome blinked and glanced at the group.

"Leave them alone," she warned. Sin grunted lazily but another spike of youki made Sin sit up attentively. He hopped to his feet and pulled a confused Kagome upright. He ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to brush the forest debree from her form.

"…My dad," he said quietly.

Kagome went stiff in shock and she quickly straitened herself up. She looked to Jiji hoping he would give her instruction. He didn't have time, Sin's father appeared from the bushes like a ghost, walking with confidence and grace. Shippou, who had been sitting ignoring the chaos around him as only a child exposed to such things excessively could, inched toward the protection provided by Jiji's legs unable to remain oblivious to their new guest. He gripped the older males fur and stared intensely at the newcomer. Sin licked his lips and stepped away from Kagome, somehow hoping his father wouldn't pay attention to her if he was far enough away.

Kagome frowned eyeing the demon before her. She sent a glare to her group and they immediately bagged up into the forest as if to hide themselves from detection. They put their weapons away and sat to watch. He was a few inches shorter than Jiji but everything about him screamed power. He literally glowed, the youki rushing just under his skin. His hair was flaming red cut short and pulled into a knot on his head and his eyes were the electric green she only saw specks of in Sin's eyes. He was intense to stand near and his overall appearance was to intimidate. Kagome eyed his clothing, a simple dark violet horai and hamakas with brown armor. On one sleeve was a cresent moon that stood out as red as his hair.

She jumped when Jiji spoke "Hironori, judging by the intense and annoying silence, you chose to make a entrance that showed off the vanity you share with your son." Hironori's face twisted in an annoyed grimace.

"You old mutt," Jiji's hair literally bristled, "My boy came and got me because he came to fetch the weapons and your cave had been ransacked. I thought I would have to hunt down the culprits and save your ass but your obviously fine."

Kagome paused and glanced at Sin who seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"I was gone to deal with clan matters for a few days. I didn't realized Sin had visited."

Hironori seemed to take in the occupants of the clearing. His gaze landed on Kagome and he sneered, "You seem to have a human infestation."

Kagome scowled but said nothing. Jiji shifted warily pointing to the cave, an order to Shippou. The kit saw no sense in getting killed trying to cling to Jiji and so he raced to obey.

"I don't care who you are Hironori-'sama' you will leave my little one alone or I'll break your jaw, again," Hironori snarled at Jiji who couldn't have looked more calm if he tried.

Hironori tilted his head toward his son, "Sin come here, why are you near that human," he asked quietly. Sin twitched and sent Kagome a glance. He started toward his father and he closed his eyes with a cringe already knowing his father would be pissed. Despite all that, he trusted that his father wouldn't harm Kagome for fear of being slaughtered by a very pissed wolf.

Almost immediately an enraged hiss left Hironori's lips. "What's wrong with you boy why are you covered in that wench's scent!"

Sin flinched as his father continued "Have you lost your mind, you've been doing stupid things for a while now. Grow up, you are heir to our clan."

Sin pressed his lips together angrily

"Father I like Kagome," he said firmly.

Hironori snarled, "I forbid your relationship with a human. After you are clan head then you can have your little human pets but not before you have sired heirs with your betrothed"

Sin's face changed an enraged red.

Kagome blinked at the two of them.

"I like Kagome!" Sin insisted through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what you like! What do you want me to kill the wretched girl so that you can think logically,"

Kagome tensed.

"You won't be killing anybody here, I'll fetch your weapons and you can be on your way." Jiji cut in icily. Kagome shifted nervously and frowned at Sin.

"Wait I-" everyone looked at her and Kagome was sure she was causing more problems but she needed to talk to Sin. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, "I need to talk to Sin," she said sternly. Sin raised an eyebrow at her and Hironori hissed again.

"Who do you think you are human, my son-"

Jiji gave a heavy sigh.

"Let them talk Hironori-san, nothing is going to happen. I actually need to talk to you alone also."

Hironori glared at the old wolf but conceded with a grunt before turning away from his son. Sin scowled but made his way toward Kagome. She smiled uncertainly at him. "Follow me," she murmured.

Sin snorted, "Kagome you're a human I can keep up with or without your comments," Kagome's smile brightened at the familiar teasing. He flashed a grin. She rolled her eyes and took off at top speed into the forest. Sin gave a shout of surprise and raced after her.

He followed the sound of her giggles but he could never get very close to her.

Sin frowned, 'I know I'm not as fast as a lot of other youkai but I am pretty fast.'

Kagome leapt over the river before she finally began to slow. Sin slid to a stop beside her when she found a tree to lean against.

She glanced around the area suspiciously and when she was satisfied she sent Sin a lopsided grin. He grinned in return and rushed forward, tossing her into the air. Kagome laughed when he caught her in a hug. "I thought father was going to rip my arm off or something, he was so pissed but I couldn't bring myself to care very much." Kagome pet Sin's shoulder, silently asking to be put down.

"I'm sorry about making your dad mad but I really do need to talk to you."

He looked at her a moment before tugging her over to a tree. They both sat and got comfortable, "What do you need to talk about that we can't do back at Jiji's cave?"

Kagome heaved a sigh "Well it's not something I want everyone to know about. I haven't even told Jiji the full story though I'm very sure he figured out most of it on his own." She wrung her hands "The humans with me, I have to live with them and I don't really want to hear rumors flying around my castle or even worse, if it gets out as common knowledge. I honestly don't feel like it's their business."

She fumbled a bit with her hands, "Usually I wouldn't care but this is important to me and-"

"Kagome" He said soothingly.

She blinked at him rapidly.

Sin smirked, "I like how you refer to them as humans, almost as if you don't consider yourself one anymore."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Sin!"

"Sorry" he huffed.

Kagome snorted but she appreciated his attempt to calm her in his own way. He blinked at her a few moments and she paused seeing he was digesting some information. "Wait, your castle?"

She nodded, "Kinda slow on the uptake huh?"

Sin grunted leaning forward eagerly. This had to be some crazy story to explain how she'd gone from a swordsmith's apprentice to a princess.

"Okay, well a while ago I was living in a human village. That's where I decided to stop for a while and of course I attracted attention. This human lord name Taishi decided he wanted to marry me. After a lot of fighting and some underhand tactics I ended up his wife."

Sin's eyebrows shot up.

"But you don't have a mate mark?"

Kagome chuckled, "Sin, humans don't mark their mates."

His response was a wide-eyed stare, "That makes no fucking sense, what if someone tries to claim your mate!"

Kagome pinched his thigh and sent him a hard stare, "questions after I finish."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "whatever, keep going."

"Well he was a prick and-"

"What's a prick?"

Kagome glared at him.

"Sorry" he grumbled.

"A prick is basically an asshole or somebody that is aggravating and overly confident to the point they easily offend people. That's not quite the definition I wanted but it'll have to do."

Sin smiled and waved her along.

Annoyed, Kagome pulled his hand down and continued.

"I really didn't like him but I stayed there because I was pregnant." Sin nodded but thankfully didn't open his mouth. "After an accident I lost my baby and I kinda set a horde of youkai loose on my husband then fled the castle with Shippou. As you probably guessed, they tracked me down and begged me to come back to the castle. I ended up the ruler of Taishi's land because there was no one to take the mantle. A lord-ess land means a lot of people die trying to claim the land so I was just convenient."

Sin pressed his lips together in thought, "I'm sorry about your lost baby." Kagome waved a hand to dismiss the apology. Sin looked offended but she couldn't bring herself to worry about that right then. She needed to avoid getting into that too much, it just brought up bad feelings and that meant nothing good. 'I'm sorry' was always the default comment that came from everyone's mouth and she really didn't want to hear it because I'm sorry didn't make it better, it just upset her. Probably because she was the sorriest person of the lot.

She shook her head.

"Now here's the part I'm really dreading. The baby wasn't human," Sin straitened immediately and eyed her.

"How?"

Kagome shot him a dull stare, "How do you think" she grumbled uncomfortably.

Sin shook his head quickly "I didn't mean- never mind, who was the father and," he looked flustered "-and why."

"I'm not telling you who the father was, I haven't even told Jiji that much. I still can't believe it happened and I ended up pregnant with his kid," she stared wide-eyed into the forest a moment before focusing back on Sin, "Besides you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you."

Sin shrugged "I might. You still didn't tell me why."

Kagome wiggled "Well he was in heat, I fought him thinking he was going to kill me, I had no idea what he actually wanted until I-"

He eyed her with gleaming eyes waiting for her to continue "…I responded to him, at least my body did," she bowed her head, reeking of shame.

"Y-You responded, I may not know a lot about humans but I do know humans don't respond to a youkai's heat," Kagome nodded timidly. "How did you respond," he asked with a quiet gasp.

Kagome glared at him, her face a flaming red. He chuckled ,"That bad huh?" She nodded vigorously not trusting herself to speak right then. Sin gave a perverted grin and she looked away.

They sat in silence a moment before Sin spoke again, "I wanted to be your first," Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at Sin wide eyed. If possible, her blush got darker.

He grinned slyly, "I stated my claim too, that's not fair Kagome but I don't blame you."

Kagome blinked before launching herself at him. She hugged him tightly, "Sin I thought you would think badly of me. You're a pervert but I don't want to lose your friendship." Sin grunted at the insult hidden in a compliment.

Sin who was grumbling good naturedly about being called a pervert while she sat back with a laugh. Wiping a tear away, she smiled at him "You took that a lot better than I thought you would. I expected you to get angry." Sin shrugged and looked down at his lap.

"Actually that's not an uncommon occurrence."

Kagome looked at him stupidly.

"You mean you-"

Sin blushed and trying his best not to look smug and failing miserably. "A few weeks into my hundredth year my father told me to leave one of the females alone. She had gone into heat. She had vanished into the forest to ride it out alone because she hadn't found a partner. I had no idea what was wrong with her, my father had explained it to me but I thought heat would be something different like you stumbling around as if you were drunk or something. You go and flirt with a girl then things went from there. I was very wrong. She kicked my ass and I ended up her partner for the week."

He blushed furiously and Kagome stared, unable to feel anything but relief. She laughed and Sin grinned. "I didn't get anyone pregnant but I do understand."

Kagome sent him a scolding look for the comment.

He licked his lips, "So do you have a regular heat now?"

She shot him a wary look.

"Not that I know of, I just respond to someone else's heat."

Sin scratched his head to hide his disappointment.

"Well if you ever do have a heat, I can be your partner."

Kagome turned cherry red but chose not to respond.

Sin snickered but glanced back toward jiji's cave, "Kagome, I think we should head back before Jiji and my father decide it's a good idea to track us down."

He stood and helped her up.

They started to walk back toward the cave "So Lady Kagome huh?"

Kagome grumbled and shoved him lightly making Sin laugh aloud.

XXXXXXXX

"Kagome"

Heavy eyelids fluttered before closing again.

"Kagome!"

She frowned and forced her eyes to open. Kagome blinked at the dark shadow a few moments.

"Sin?" she whispered.

"Hai, come with me?" he murmured softly.

Kagome felt her head swaying sleepily, "Where?"

"To the river," he said quietly.

Shippou moaned in his sleep, both adults glanced at him warily and were grateful when he rolled over and kept snoring. Kagome looked at Sin, "If you want to take a bath the river's going to be ice cold this early in the morning," She whispered.

"Just come with me," He huffed

Kagome pulled her furs off and pulled Jiji's fur pelt around her shoulders. She stood and made her way through the halls and Sin followed right after her.

"Wait, what are you doing in the back of the caves, Jiji is going to kill you," she whispered harshly.

After an evening of snapping at Hironori, Jiji had finally convinced Sin's father to stay and not go running off into the night with boxes of weapons that would slow them down and possibly get them killed. Hironori and Sin had slept out by Jiji's campfire, her travel companions slept by their own little fire and she, Jiji, and Shippou had slept in their own rooms.

"Father and Jiji left about 15 minutes ago, something weird is going on." He murmured taking her hand and leading her through the cave. When they got outside, he tugged her into the forest. Kagome stumbled after Sin fighting off sleep.

"What do you mean?" she grumbled.

She gave a Jaw cracking yawn and Sin snickered at her, "You aren't a morning person," he asked instead.

Kagome shrugged,

Sin kissed her full on the lips making Kagome stumbled over a branch. He stopped, making sure to laugh, while she gathered herself. He kissed her again and Kagome giggled drowsily, pushing him away.

"Sin don't do that, I have morning breath" she murmured with a shy blush. Sin shrugged and continued to tug her along.

"I like you when you're sleepy. You're much cuter than usual." He cooed teasingly.

Kagome mugged him playfully.

"Where did Jiji and Hironori-san go?"

Sin snorted at the honorific on his fathers name. "They're probably not in any trouble. Anyhow, have you heard? The war is about to start?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Somebody is facing off against Sagisoto?" she asked hopefully. Sin grunted in amusement "No but somebody needs to kill that human, I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru hasn't ripped him apart yet."

Kagome forced herself not to stumble at the mention of Sesshomaru's name. "There's probably a good reason why Sagisoto's not dead yet. I'm sure when we find out what that reason is, it's not going to be pretty for us," She sighed.

Sin nodded absently, "I was talking about Lord Katsutoshi, of the south. Kagome glanced up in interest as he continued, "I've been receiving scrolls from the House of the Moon, but they were just talking about old issues that I needed to be aware of but had no part in."

Sin nodded quickly, "The south has declared war against the west. A youkai war is about to begin."

Kagome frowned "That explains why Jiji had to report in to his clan. There hasn't been an official document about the war declaration though, at least to the human rulers."

Sin looked thoughtful but Kagome pet his arm to get his attention, "How much time do you think we have before the big fighting starts?"

Sin frowned in thought.

"There's been a declaration to the youkai clans but I don't think fighting should start at least for another three months."

Kagome hissed "The time is so short, there's a lot of preparation that has to be done. I was actually on my way to see my family but I stopped. I suppose I have to hurry back to wait for a scroll or some kind of meeting summons."

She frowned deep in thought, "Why is all of this happening now, there's internal strife and now this lord Katustoshi is coming at us from the outside. I bet Sesshomaru-sama is mad as hell" she mused.

Sin visibly cringed and Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Now what did you drag me out here for," Sin stopped and turned to look at her.

"Well you're a human but I-"

Kagome jabbed him in the side and he gave a small smile. They stood in silence a moment staring each other down. Sin finally looked away his smile vanishing.

"About what my dad said yesterday-"

Kagome tilted her head; one thought came to mind, "You being betrothed?"

Sin nodded crossing his arms and glaring at a tree "They just decided this for me like a year ago. The princess of another clan just came of age and my family jumped at the chance. It was decided for me and I don't even know this girl."

Kagome eyed him sympathetically. This sounded disappointingly like Kouga's issue. "I won't make her my mate, my clan just wants more power. I want to mate you!" He assured her.  
Kagome blushed but shook her head "Sin that's not how to get your way. You have a duty to your clan just like I have a duty to the humans under me," She murmured gently.

"So, wait, you would fulfill your duty of giving them human children just to make them happy. I want to be with you, can't you forget your duties as I have. I'm willing to let everything go so I can be with you. We can go somewhere and be together," he insisted.

"Sin the world doesn't work like that, have you thought about this," she bit out, "Thought about what's going to happen to your clan without an heir, where you're going to go when you abandon your home?"

She stared at him with angry eyes, "I love you sin, I really do care for you and I want what's best for you. You can be cocky and rude to other humans but you are a good person. If it took me becoming your mate to make the world right for you I would do it and not think twice but if I did this our world would come crashing down around us."

"But Kagome that's why we-"

"No Sin," she shook her head, "I can't, not now."

Sin looked outraged and Kagome stood waiting for him to explode in anger. Kagome looked at him wanting to reach out and hug him but somehow figured that would make it worse. He looked like he wanted to cry and Kagome felt for him.

"Kagome!" she stared at Sin as he visibly fumed and began to pace the clearing, "This –This-"

Kagome stood waiting for him to finish but after almost 15minutes of watching him, he slowly began to deflate. He glared at a tree menacingly. "You said, 'Not now'," he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow but chose not to respond. She knew she would one day have to get married and have kids, there was no way around it. Sin seemed to appreciate her silence more than a blunt and cruel truth at that moment. She could see it by the look in his eyes. He looked away again.

"If you weren't princess, would you?"

Kagome nodded without hesitation, "I would make some changes to your 'master plan' but yeah I wouldn't mind being with you," she assured with a small smile. "That doesn't mean you go and kill off the humans under me, I would hate you if you did that," she scolded seeing the gleam in his eyes. He grunted making his way back toward her.

He took her hand and started leading her back toward camp, Kagome was wary. "Sin I said I can't be with you why-"

He growled a bit and she blinked owlishly, "I can't just stop liking you all of a sudden, just leave it alone Kagome," he huffed.

Kagome blushed "Oh, sorry," she murmured.

"So you're my friend now?" he asked grumpily. Kagome looked at him completely lost and he felt the need to elaborate for her, "That's what females call it right. Any time I ever liked a girl and they refused me, they asked if we were friends afterward." Kagome eyes widened in understanding and her lips twitched in amusement.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to ask first before you say it. It hurts worse when girls ask that." He added. Kagome snickered at Sin who looked miserable at the memory. Kagome laughed aloud but was also trying to be sympathetic and failing horribly.

"Don't laugh at me" He growled forcefully, reaching around her and groping a handful of her behind. Kagome squeaked and suddenly remembered why she never wanted Miroku and Sin to meet. She felt Miroku would teach Sin more unnecessary ways to show affection to a woman.

She smacked his arm before weaving her fingers with his. Kagome flashed a bright smile, "Yeah we're still friends, in fact we'll be very close best friends so I can still hug you and maybe even kiss you," she smiled brightly at Sin who blushed.

He seemed to remember something and turned to her, "Are you telling me I should marry that girl to make my father happy?"

Kagome blinked and waved a hand at him, "Oh heavens no, if you really don't like this other princess then maybe you should talk to your parents and convince them to let you call the marriage off."

Sin grunted and Kagome only smiled. They continued to walk back toward the caves. It was peaceful and Kagome was content to just spend time with him. He was still scowling at nothing, deep in thought so she continued to giggle at his expense.

Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. She paused and glanced around warily. Sin paused a few feet infront of her having finally realized she wasn't by his side.

"Kagome?"

She ignored him glancing with narrow eyes around the area. She was sure something was close and it wasn't good. Sin looked at her strangely before sniffing the air, while he couldn't sense a thing his nose did the job for him.

"Move!"

He had enough time to grab her just before torrent of wind slammed into them. Kagome screamed in surprise as they flung a good distance along with trees and other debris. They hit the ground so hard Kagome was left breathless. A heavy layer of dirt quickly covered them, both burying and protecting them from the harsh winds.

After what seemed like forever, the violent winds stopped. They lay a moment still stunned before Sin grunted and stuck his hand up through the debris.

"Sin!" Kagome coughed and gasped.

"Hold on," He scolded at her wiggling. A loud creak and seconds later he was able to shove a rather large tree off them. He gathered her in his arms and leapt to a clear spot where he could comfortably sit her down.

Kagome staggered on her feet, "What happened?"

"Well shit," Sin said instead.

Kagome tugged herself out of his arms and glanced around. There before them in all his red clothed glory stood Inuyasha, red eyes flashing behind shocking white locks. With a grunt, he dragged Tetsuaiga over his shoulder and stood to face his enemies.

Kagome felt her heart drop upon coming face to face with her old friend turned enemy.

"Inuyasha?"

"You know him!" Sin hissed. He tugged at her arm, hoping to pull her away but Kagome refused to budge.

"Yes I know him," Kagome murmured her face twisting into a scowl, "and her."

Kagome met her incarnation's brown gaze and nearly sneered.

"Kikyou."

The undead miko appeared from behind Inuyasha, dragging a hand down his free shoulder lovingly. She smirked and gave a purr that made the hair on Sin's neck stand on end.

"Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/28/12)


	25. Soul's Burden

Everyone, I've done a horrible thing. My brain did it before I could stop this monstrosity from making it to paper.

This chapter deserves a warning, Ahem:

**This chapter contains, blood, gore, and other bodily fluids. It is violent! This is not for people who are faint of heart, Kikyou and Inuyasha lovers, or those who simply can't handle long horrible scrap fights (because this was hardly a battle by any definition I know).**

**Chapter 25: All Changes Come With Time: Soul's Burden**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome felt her heart drop upon coming face to face with her old friend turned enemy.

"Inuyasha?"

"You know him!" Sin hissed. He tugged at her arm, hoping to pull her away but Kagome refused to budge.

"Yes I know him," Kagome murmured her face twisting into a scowl, "and her."

Kagome met her incarnation's brown gaze and nearly sneered.

"Kikyou."

The undead miko appeared from behind Inuyasha, dragging a hand down his free shoulder lovingly. She smirked and gave a purr that made the hair on Sin's neck stand on end.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped forward, a strange expression on his face. Kagome looked away as familiar golden eyes turned on her.

"Inuyasha."

He looked at her strangely, "Who the hell are you!"

Kagome felt cold horror settle in her gut, "It's me Kagome! You've forgotten me have you?"

Sin stepped away warily.

Inuyasha squinted at her, "Kagome…?" He stared long and hard but seemed unable to make sense of what he was seeing. "Kagome?" he tried again, this time skeptical instead of completely rejecting the possibility.

"It's me Inuyasha! I traveled with you to find the Shikon Shards, I brought you Ramen, how can you not remember me," She demanded.

Kikyou seemed equally interested to find Inuyasha struggling to remember his ex-packmate. She smiled suddenly and Kagome stepped back in alarm. Kikyou lifted her bow and arrow without hesitation and fired. Kagome jumped back and Sin met her at a safe distance, stumbling as he landed.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou alarmed. The undead woman's face twisted into a scowl as she prepared another arrow.

"You fool, those are demons. That female looking creature is a shape shifter using the jewel shards. She couldn't even steal that girl's appearance properly!"

Kikyou fired another arrow as Inuyasha turned on Sin and Kagome looking outraged.

"We're in deep shit, that's the real Inuyasha isn't it?" Sin laughed nervously. Kagome glanced at him shortly.

"Yes, its Inuyasha, is there another?" she asked irritably.

"It's just…"

Inuyasha was a legend. He was Lord Sesshomaru's estranged younger brother and like all rebellious children, Sin had liked him because he was the outcast hero like something out of a fairytale. Anybody who was anybody knew who Inuyasha was. His name circulated among the young warriors of every clan, more so when he finished an epic battle against the evil hanyou Naraku. Naraku who had touched everyone's lives in one way or another and was generally hated in all levels of society; so, anyone that could stand against him repeatedly like Inuyasha had was going to be the object of hero-worship whether they wished it or not.

Inuyasha was that person everyone wanted to be. It was like a phase all young boys passed through before they tried to be like their dads - or better yet like the ruling Lords, feared and respected warriors. Later they all moved on to wanting to be like Lord Sesshomaru once indoctrinated into adult society; it was just the way things were.

Being such a big influence on children in clans, the leaders of said clans hated Inuyasha passionately and hated it even more when the young boys mimicked him, trying to live up to an ideal they had only heard about. However, they had all realized that their children could be copying someone much worse. 'Lower class scum' was something nobody could ever label Inuyasha without first offending his older half-brother by relation; he was a prince with excellent breeding despite his human parentage. He'd been cast out because of human blood and nothing more. It was let the boys idolize Inuyasha or idolize Naraku, and most adults logically preferred the hanyou prince.

Inuyasha wasn't the only staggering super power that they closely watched, his whole group were the stuff of legends. The last of the Tajiya and her pet cat were a force to be reckoned with. She was a human woman that could fling a bone boomerang twice her size, so of course people were ogling. The perverted monk was well known for his Kazanna that could suck in demons of any size and power level. The fox child that traveled with them assured children that the group was kind to children despite rumors circulating among the adults that said otherwise.

Then of course there were rumors of the Shikon Miko, her arrows had pierced the hardest hide, had given Naraku pause; she'd stood against Lord Sesshomaru confidently only to walk away from the skirmish without casualties on either side, and through all of her hard times she somehow kept that cursed jewel pure. She was the head of the group and kept Inuyasha in line because, according to the adults, hanyou's weren't very smart and had to be watched or they ran wild. They were the juggernaut of a group that opposed the dwarfing evil Naraku.

The reality before Sin hurt a lot; there was Inuyasha with a strange woman practically reeking of dark power. The miko across from him made Sin's skin crawl, much more than the normal run in with a miko would. If that was the Shikon Miko, Sin felt the world was a cruel and horrible place.

But then, Kagome knew Inuyasha and claimed to have traveled with him? Something weird was going on here or his name wasn't Sin.

"Kagome, we can't fight him."

While a lot of the rumor's Sin had heard were being torn down with a spiked sledgehammer, he wasn't willing to find out if Inuyasha's staggering fighting prowess was one of those false rumors.

"I don't think he's going to give us a choice," she grunted.

She yanked the chain from around her neck and Sin looked impressed as the weapon appeared in her hand, metal gleaming in the light. Inuyasha only managed to look gleeful as he raced forward into battle. Kagome raced out to meet him knowing Inuyasha's abilities better than anyone else. If he swung Tetsuaiga, the forest would be gone and she and Sin would be splatters somewhere a few miles away.

Inuyasha grunted, startled by her speed but he slid to a stop as a scythe appeared from her weapon. The metal of her scythe screeched as it met Tetsuaiga violently. Kagome gripped her weapon with both hands, fighting against Inuyasha's inhuman strength. The youki she shoved into the staff had given just what she needed to hold off Inuyasha's one-handed swing but that burst of strength wasn't lasting.

Inuyasha huffed and pushed at her weapon. Kagome's feet slid in the soil but she held her ground, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Why are you attacking us Inuyasha, you know me!"

"I don't know you bitch!" He clawed at her and Kagome jumped back, faltering in alarm.

"You stole Kagome's form. The dumb bitch went and got herself killed and you take _her_ form of all people. I'll never forgive you!" he sneered, "You couldn't even do that right," He spat.

Kagome had no time to move because Inuyasha pulled a Sesshomaru move on her. He spun to pick up the speed he had lost by her block and unleashed a Kaze no Kizu in her direction. She gasped shoving her staff into the ground. The metal spread slowly as if to mock her and Kagome realized it wouldn't form a shield quickly enough. Arms wrapped around her waist and Kagome felt like scalding hot coffee had been poured into her veins. The staff reacted too, sparking violently with youki. The shield expanded to block the Kaze no Kizu but she was still nearly thrown when the attack hit. Kagome shoved at the staff, trying to keep her shield upright.

Behind her, Sin dropped to his knees shaking and threatening to be blown away. Kagome reached back and grabbed hold of his top pulling him flush against her backside. He grabbed hold of her leg but the attack ended as quickly as it began and they were spared.

Kagome panted, sweat dripping from her brow. Inuyasha was not a joke. She'd never thought so and she didn't think so now. This was the same boy who'd lopped off Sesshomaru's arm and was still alive to tell the tale. He was trying to kill her and she didn't think that the both of them would walk from the battle if they truly faced off.

He wasn't being logical, as usual, and he saw her as a nastier than usual enemy because apparently she'd 'stolen' her appearance. She realized then that she was quite screwed. Her strength wasn't anywhere near what it'd been when she'd left the Temple of Light and she hadn't been eating enough Eyan either.

Kagome moved her shield aside, realizing it would get her killed if she couldn't see what was happening.

Inuyasha stood staring with an irritated look on his face.

"Where are the Shikon Shard's bitch, hand them over and I might kill you quickly. Your little friend looks about ready to kill over."

Kagome didn't glance back but she clutched at Sin's top. She felt his hot breath at the small of her back and when she tried to pull him to his feet, he only groaned.

"Shit," she grumbled.

This fight struck her as odd though. Inuyasha was still skeptical about her identity, the fact he was giving her a chance to hand over the shards instead of hacking her to pieces said a lot.

Okay, so he was thinking and being a dick at the same time. She was not upset about that at all. Maybe he'd come to his senses before this situation got out of hand.

She took in his form, very aware she hadn't been able to see this well in a while. She could make out the strands of hair floating in the breeze, the stitching of his clothes, the dark brown of his prayer beads–she knew for a fact his prayer beads weren't long enough to wrap around twice so why did he have two sets of beads?

Liquid fire raced up her neck and her forehead ached sharply. Kagome's hand shot up to defend and Kikyou's arrow connected with the shield. Once again, she held her ground as the arrow struggled to get through her guard. With a jerk, Kagome knocked projectile aside. It hit the ground and Kagome grunted as red sparks jumped up her arm and danced across the metal of her weapon.

"Youki?"

She glanced shortly to Sin, he looked up at her blurrily, his chin resting on the curve of her behind.

"You needed help," he offered in way of explanation, "I tried pushing some energy toward the shield but."

'I took too much,' she realized horrified.

She reached for his face, trying to think of a way to give him back his power boost but he jerked his head away, "You need it. That's Inuyasha, he'll kill you."

She couldn't deny that truth.

"I'll be okay," He swore.

Kagome frowned in displeasure.

"Give me the shards," Inuyasha yelled angrily, eyes flashing behind his white bangs.

Sin made a strange sound and kneeled over, a hand covering his face as if he would throw up.

Kagome glanced at him alarmed and immediately noticed the deathly brown grass where Kikyou's arrow had fallen. There was the horrid smell of rot spreading from the arrow, killing the blades of grass in its path.

"Oh!" She whispered horrified. "Get up, you have to run," Kagome snapped at Sin. He obeyed, getting to his feet uncertainly.

"I can't leave you!"

"You can barely see straight, I'll use the energy you gave me before I have to release it. Go get help Sin."

He looked ready to protest but Inuyasha's patience was at its end.

"Bakuryuha!"

Kagome put the shield back in place and Sin ducked behind her. They both slid as the ground beneath them seemed to be lifting. Kagome flinched as a blade of wind cut into her arm that hung a little too close to the edge of the shield. The wind stopped and Kagome sensed the danger before she saw it. She reached in blind terror for the dagger at her hip but Inuyasha was upon them.

He swung Tetsuaiga where he smelled blood. She paused in horror but a fist and hilt appeared in her face. There was the clang of metal meeting metal and the back of a sword pressed into the gash up her arm. Sin grunted but was able to stop Tetsuaiga from going any further with his own sword. Inuyasha's gaze jerked to Sin's, hatred in his eyes.

Kagome's gaze focused on the prayer beads around his neck. One pair of beads appeared simple enough; worn, battered, and familiar. They were the one's Kaede had put around the unruly hanyou but the other one's she didn't recognize. They were a deep blue color and gleamed with a dark purple aura. They were dangerous but Kagome wasn't sure just how dangerous just yet.

She knew that when Inuyasha caught footing on the ground they were so screwed. She needed a second to think damnit! Still, this was a battle and if she wanted anything, she had to make it so.

Inuyasha hadn't touched the ground again since his lunge and she didn't intend to let him while he was so close. Kagome lunged forward and took her dagger to his face. He yelped in surprise as she dropped the shield for better reach. Blood flew between them splattering her face. He didn't land on his feet as planned because not a split second later she shoved the top of her shield into his gut. He reeled, sent flying back.

Kagome grabbed Sin and ran for her life.

Inuyasha let out a cry of pain and a glance back revealed him already on his knees, clutching at his bloody face. Kagome made note of Kikyou's red clad backside as the undead woman rushed away. Inuyasha was on his feet not a second later, swinging that damned sword of his like a two-by-four.

The flare of youki had both Kagome and Sin glancing back in alarm to face a Bakuryuha.

It could only be described as a rage filled entity made by the torrents of debris and soil it picked up and its creators rage. Kagome looked into a dog's maw that appeared in the wind. Quiet and terror surrounded her.

'God's, he means to kill us. He really doesn't recognize me.'

She closed her eyes feeling tears burn behind her eyelids. She might have felt hatred toward Inuyasha at some point but they had built a relationship, they had been friends at some point, they had fought and suffered together. She'd never dreamed of killing him but he obviously didn't feel the same. There was no restraint…

Sin grabbed hold of her, trying to protect her from the attack and she glanced up at him.

'That's right, if I die, Sin dies. I can't allow that.'

And it seemed she couldn't show restraint either. One of them had to go down and she would be damned if she just rolled over and let Inuyasha have his way.

They were being lifted and the wind cut into their huddled bodies. She forced a torrent of youki into the staff and the metal spread out further; thinning as the shield stretched to its maximum, the veins of metal that slid into her arm for energy bulged widening the wounds.

"Jump!"

Sin didn't have time to disobey because when she leapt, he was inadvertently swept off his feet. The beast of an attack slammed into the shield full force. They shot like bullets toward the forest, sent up, and made airborne. She'd used the shield well and they'd survived a sure death blow.

Sin looked back groggily at the wave of air that slammed into a wall of trees, thankfully without them caught between the two.

He looked to Kagome and electric blue eyes caught his gaze.

"That was so cool," he said quietly into the wind.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You word thief" She whispered, eyes gleaming in amusement.

That screech of mind numbing danger stole their moment. Kagome shoved Sin away as an arrow passed right through where his head had been. His eyes widened in horror and their moment of freedom was over.

They were dropping toward the trees at an alarming rate. Kagome screamed, realizing her massive shield caused her to drop much faster. She drew back in her power and the veins in her arm shrank spurting more blood into the wind. Kagome sputtered when blood splattered across her face.

She twirled head over heels, suddenly dizzy and disoriented.

"Kagome!"

Sin dropped toward her and managed to catch hold of her arm. Kagome blinked as they slowed in the air. Sin pulled her up and smiled uncertainly.

"You can fly," She sputtered.

"Of course I can, I'm a bird," He huffed indignantly even as he swayed and struggled with his ability.

Another arrow flew at them and Sin was the first to see this one. He cried out and an attempt to dodge broke his concentration. They both yelped, dropping the short distance into the canopy of a tree. The branches so high up couldn't support them and made plenty of noise as branch after branch snapped under their weight. Kagome caught hold of a sturdy old branch and looked up in time to see Sin drop past her like a ton of bricks.

He broke a few more branches but eventually caught hold of a decent bough.

"Sin!" Kagome called with a groan, her body throbbing painfully.

She saw him lift his head but he didn't respond. Kagome took a second and closed her eyes, searching. Inuyasha was a short distance away but it would take him a second to sniff them out. She couldn't sense Kikyou and that worried her more than the Inu-hanyou's eventual appearance. Kikyou had hidden somewhere and was taking cheap shots at every chance.

"Sin!" Kagome stuffed her staff between her top and the pelt tied on her shoulders, hoping it wouldn't slip free. She dangled by her hands and swung her legs a few times before taking a mighty leap. Her arms caught the branch Sin had landed on and she scrambled frantically to pull herself up. She managed to get a leg over the branch. With a huff, she hopped to her feet, took a second to balance herself as she'd learned in monk training, before she moved quickly toward Sin.

He looked up at her and managed a weak smiled.

Kagome sighed in relief. He was okay, just tired. Offering her hand it wasn't long before she pulled Sin to his feet. They stood in frightened silence listening to the forest. It was deathly quiet but they heard nothing other than their own panting and wheeze's of pain.

"They're monsters," He announced firmly.

Kagome put a hand to his chest, "I know" she agreed, "Go Sin. They want me, not you."

"I can't leave you to fight them." He whispered harshly. Swallowing thickly, he used his sleeve to wipe the splashes of blood from her face. At the sight of red when he pulled back, she remembered their wounds.

"They're kicking our ass," she admitted eyeing Sin's bloody clothing where he'd been sliced up; he was dirty, starting to bruise, and tense with uncertainty. She looked just as bad, she could see her reflection in Sin's gaze. Kagome pet her back to make sure the staff was still there and when she found it, she checked the wounds of her arm. The limb was a dripping filthy mess.

"God's," Sin whispered reaching for the wounded limb. Kagome jerked away, "They'll track you down if you smell like my blood, and you're already in bad enough shape to attract attention by yourself. Go get help, please Sin. They don't want you."

Sin knew better than to argue. His parents and his older brother had no shame in slapping him for arguing with them in dire situations and he didn't fancy being slapped by Kagome. Sin decided that he was hurt enough and getting the older males back at camp would help them immensely, "Only if you take my blood to heal yourself."

Kagome gapped at him, "No!"

"It's obvious that you can use it, you have a demon weapon. I have youki in my blood you can use the extra energy to fight or something."

"You've given me enough energy, you need to go get help. Leave now!"

He made an ugly face but turned and dropped into another group of trees obediently.

A red blur appeared in the distance and Kagome focused in on Inuyasha's face.

His left eye was gone and an ugly bloody wound curved from his cheek up over his eye, toward his temple. His face was a gory bloody mess and currently twisted in the most hateful expression. She did not regret what she had done the same way he didn't seem to regret hurting her.

The Inu-hanyou gave a smile that would have made Naraku squeal in glee.

Kagome could swear she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Bakuryuha!"

She put the shield between her and the attack, jumped, and rode the wind knowing she would be hurt more if she stayed put. Kagome held on tightly as she was launched a good distance away into another tree.

There was a deafening snap and Kagome grabbed hold of a branch a distance away and held on as the wind began to die. The tree's swayed with the force of the attack but one tree had suffered the most. The tree she'd just been in was currently kissing its own roots, hovering in a state of shock. Kagome gasped in horror as the tree slid down its own side and shook the earth when its canopy finally hit the ground. Two bundles of sharp broken bark that should never been separated were revealed, yellow and healthy, now dead.

Inuyasha was upon her. Kagome yanked the staff forward and let go of the branch she held onto when Inuyasha swung tetsusaiga at her torso, intending to cut her in half. She blocked with her shield and the blow knocked her back into another tree. She landed on her feet but an arrow flew from nowhere and embedded itself in Kagome's side. She staggered and glanced at it but had no time to register what it meant.

She yanked the shaft from her side, and tossed the arrow aside. The metal probes slid back into her arm as the scythe appeared. She grinned, completely disregarding her own wounds as Inuyasha lunged.

"Sit Boy!"

A look of horror crossed his face just before he plummeted toward the ground. Kagome back flipped from her tree with a peel of laughter.

The ground was the safest place for a human. If Inuyasha fell from a tree, he would be getting back up ready to rip someone's face off in moments, If Kagome fell from a tree, she was down for the count and probably dead. Of course, she preferred it if the hanyou hit the ground before he got the chance to knock her from her tree. She leapt from branch to branch, making her way toward the ground as Inuyasha screamed in his hole.

Kagome drew her dagger as she landed beside him and took a fist full of his hair. She lifted his head. Inuyasha's eye was wide and frantic.

"Kagome!" he cried.

She paused stunned he'd called to her.

"Kagome, please!"

She hesitated, she'd never imagined having Inuyasha beg before her. "Kagome let me up, let me up, It's you, it's you!"

No way in hell she was letting him up.

She looked at the bloody hanyou in disgust, "You'll kill me, do I look stupid to you?"

"No I won't I just want the shards. I'll leave you alone," He swore.

Kagome's face twisted in rage and she let his face fall back into its imprint.

"What, are you going to give them to that dead bitch? The shards are my responsibility. I'll never give them to you," she spat in rage.

Inuyasha moaned in his hole.

Nearly seven years of fighting and crying and struggling and this was what she'd coveted for? Inuyasha was pitiful; she _felt_ pitiful for having done so much to outdo the hanyou, to prove herself better. She was better, she'd been better even before her journey, it had just taken her years to realize so.

Kagome's vision blurred and she stared at the red clad beast that had ruined her life - the boy she had _let_ ruin her life. The tears flowed, washing away streaks of dirt and blood from her face.

Inuyasha had gone still in his hole.

Kagome turned to walk away.

"I never want to see you again Inuyasha. Attack me one more time and I'll make you regret it."

Kagome staggered away. The staff withdrew its probes and Kagome pressed a healing hand to her arm as the youki in her blood calmed. Her side was one big red stain and it hurt worse than any other wound on her body but her arm was more useful to heal at the second. She felt so ill and she couldn't help wondering how everything had come rushing to this point.

A sound made her pause.

She glanced back quickly only for a fist to catch her square in the stomach. Kagome gasped and immediately stopped breathing as the edges of her vision darkened. She held a hand to her stomach as Inuyasha withdrew his fist. Her mind was trying to shut down but the pain somehow kept her on the edge of consciousness. She saw his fist coming but she couldn't see straight let alone think about dodging.

Kagome hit the ground dazed the blow knocking breath back into her lungs. Kagome rolled over immediately and vomited before collapsed with a pitiful whimper, holding her stomach. The sound of Inuyasha's footsteps echoed like drums in her ears and gave her strength to move. She rolled over, and was scrambling away on her ass before she realized. Blood dribbled from her mouth and ran down her neck into her shirt. Inuyasha was free of his subjugation, it hadn't held him nearly as long as it used to. She regretted not killing her old friend now because he most certainly was going to kill her.

So much for compassion, there was no place for her kind in this era.

Inuyasha was on her in seconds, delivering another blow to stun. "You bitch, I'll kill you and take the shards!"

There was no recognition in his wild eyes and Kagome realized belatedly she'd been deceived. He didn't remember her and it only left her numb.

Inuyasha grabbed at her neck tightly and some part of her wondered why he didn't snap her neck there and put her out of her misery. Well, whatever his reason, he would regret it.

'I can't forgive you.'

Her hand shot out glowing with fiery yellow energy as she pressed it to his chest and dug broken human nails into Inuyasha's collarbone. The hanyou unleashed a mighty howl but Kagome felt a frightening steadiness of mind and body at that moment. She watched him scream dispassionately before sharply lifting her knee. Inuyasha spat up, his eye widening in pain and his body locking up in alarm. He didn't resist as she pushed him off her body.

Inuyasha curled on the ground. Kagome rolled away from him just as an arrow buried itself in the soil. Kagome panted, liquids smearing her face and plastering her hair to her face. It wasn't hard to guess where the arrow had come from, Kikyou had revealed herself this time. Kagome stood with a sway and a snarl, spitting a few teeth and a glob of blood from her mouth.

She snatched up her forgotten staff and raced for the trees. She couldn't sense Kikyou's miko energy but so close she could make out the miko's twisted and frightened aura.

Kagome scaled the tree in seconds and leapt through the branches. She felt good at the thought of catching Kikyou. It may have been the youki in her body, it could have been the blood loss; it was more likely madness rushing to the surface in her defense, because right now she had every intention of ripping Kikyou's dry and crumbling heart from her chest and trying to eat it.

Kagome caught a glimpse of Kikyou's bright red pants in the trees. She was in no condition to speed up but she was content in following the terrified swirling aura ahead. Kagome gave a bloody grin high off adrenaline.

'Is this what it feels like to hunt? Delightful.'

Kagome's head snapped to the side and she darted to a branch on her left. She gripped her staff tightly and took a swing just as she emerged from behind a tree to land on its branch. Kikyou shrieked when she landed on a branch at the same time and her face connected with Kagome's staff for a home run. The older woman plummeted toward the ground.

Kagome tsked. Kikyou's head had been about a foot from the blade of her staff, she'd badly miscalculated when the cursed miko had doubled back.

Kikyou's training kicked in and Kagome found herself mildly impressed when the undead miko landed on her feet. When Kikyou looked up she automatically fired back at Kagome, having already prepared her weapon mid fall.

Kagome side stepped the arrow but paused when a cough wretched itself from her throat. She swallowed uncertainly tasting iron and what could only be described as a shit-like flavor, not oblivious to the dark blood now staining her sleeve. Her mouth, her gums where teeth had been knocked out, and her whole body hurt something fierce but she was numbed with the promise of revenge. She would fight until her body collapsed if she had to.

Kikyou raced away toward Inuyasha, nursing her broken nose.

Inuyasha was struggling back to his feet, lips nearly blue at the assault on his being. "Get up Inuyasha" Kikyou screamed, "That demon is going to kill me!" She sobbed, her tears stained black with ashes.

Kikyou was truly scared of her and the thought just tickled Kagome pink.

Laughter bubbled up from Kagome's throat and she was sure that when Inuyasha looked up at her she looked more like a demon than ever before. If he'd been considering she might have been 'his Kagome' before, that thought was long gone.

Kagome could have cared less; she'd never been so free.

Inuyasha glanced to the pitiful little sword lying forgotten between Kagome's tree and his reach. He didn't know when he'd lost it but he knew he was going to die if he didn't get it back. He lunged forward despite the pain; Kagome jumped from the tree; Kikyou frantically prepared a bow and arrow.

There was a sharp thud and Inuyasha's shout of pain. Kagome landed, surprised by the arrow pinning Inuyasha's hand inches from Tetsuaiga's hilt. She followed the trail of the arrow and was stunned stupid to see Koji standing firmly in a tree about thirty feet away, another arrow notched and ready to go. He fired at Kikyou and, by the gods, it flew true. Kikyou staggered with a cry when it caught her in the leg.

Wailing frantically, the undead miko hobbled into the forest.

"Koji!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha ripped the arrow from his hand and took up Tetsuaiga. Koji took the hint and leapt from his tree. Kagome heard the cry of a horse as Inuyasha stood.

"Bakuryuha!" Kagome lunged and dragged Inuyasha's arm from its arch. Inuyasha looked at Kagome alarmed, she only grinned with wild abandon

"Shit!" He roared as Kagome's crazed laughter rang out.

Kikyou glanced back when an explosion blew debris skyward.

"Idiot," She screamed angrily, struggling toward an open space. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Kagome wasn't supposed to be this strong and Inuyasha certainly wasn't supposed to be getting his ass handed to him by her. Kikyou had planned to get the jewel from Kagome, kill the girl to get her soul back and move on with her life. It was very simple, nothing outrageous or extreme but of course, with Kagome involved it had gone to the extreme and beyond.

Everything about the girl had been extreme from day one, her existence in another time was extreme of the ridiculous kind; but the girls clothing to the way she talked had spoken of what type of events would surround her. Kikyou felt rather foolish. She should have prepared for the worst-case scenario –for the extreme - with a little twit like Kagome in the mess and an incompetent Inu-hanyou to add stupidity to the mix.

"Kikyou!"

…or not.

Kikyou turned and was surprised at the state Inuyasha was in, he was a filthy bloody mess but he was her savior right then. He held a bloody hand to his chest, just below his heart and Kikyou realized Kagome had stabbed him.

"Inuyasha!"

He stumbled to a stop blinked rapidly in a way that suggested he had a bad headache.

"Where's Kagome!" She demanded.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, paused, thought about it, and frowned at her.

Kikyou looked away toward the forests as if searching for danger.

She'd messed up and dense for balls was actually paying attention.

"Kagome? You said that was a demoness!"

"It is a demoness" Kikyou snapped.

"Kagome's not a demoness, she's a human." He told her sternly forgetting the battle he'd just finished against her.

Kikyou made a face at him. Inuyasha wasn't sure who Kagome was anymore. Of course, he had a vague notion of what she was like, or supposed to be like. Being faced against the powerful woman she had become in his absence was certainly throwing his imagination for a loop. She was no long little Kagome that had been a key figure of the Inu-tachi. Now she was Kagome, a fierce and accomplished warrior. All he knew was that Sango and Miroku complained about missing her but it seemed like he remembered nothing more about the current Shikon Miko other than what he was told.

That was…frightening.

There was noise in the forest. "It's her, we have to move so we can plan," Kikyou insisted.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled her onto his back realizing Kikyou's logic was sound. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he took off.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kagome-sama!"

Minawo rushed forward frantically as Kagome sat up shrugging a sheet of dirt off her body.

"Gods! Milady you must be still," He demanded kneeling beside her.

She glanced up, head swaying and her gaze blurry. He'd never seen a conscious human in such a state but of course his mistress was the exception to the rule.

Kagome considered the gathered soldiers, all staring at her shocked. Koji came forward with bandages he'd dragged from a horse's pouch but Kagome shook her head. For some reason it had never occurred to her that her advisors would be skilled in battle. It certainly hadn't occurred to her that her advisors were more than grumpy old men who'd been born into good families and had ended up at Taishi's side.

Koji had stood about thirty feet away, in a tree, in a dense forest, and had hit a moving hanyou target in the hand as he'd reached for everyone's death. Kagome now had her proof that her advisors had probably been the monsters behind the ruler. Every lord of this time seemed to find them amongst the crowd and a lord that could pick the best of the best, the exceptions to the rule, usually lived longer.

Minawo and Koji were oblivious to her thoughts panicking as she dripped blood and filth before them.

"My lady!"

She coughed, blood coming up dark and smelling of rot. Minawo barked orders for the soldiers to turn away and guard the clearing. Koji was speaking to her and she struggled to understand.

"…it off to see the wounds. Forgive me my lady."

He reached forward Kagome started as he pulled her shirt over her head. She had bound her breast with bandages and that seemed to satisfy Koji enough so that he didn't feel so ashamed. He paused taking in her damaged body, twisting one of the bandages he held in alarm. She was one bloody bruise and if her wounds didn't become infected he swore to himself that he would call her lady goddess from then on.

He pressed a hand to the green splotch of skin dribbling yellow liquid and blood from her side. He'd never seen anything like it. Kagome put a hand over the arrow wound from Kikyou.

"Milady?"

Kagome managed a weak smile that appeared ghastly to her advisor. Her mouth was bloody and a handful of her teeth were missing. Her face was gory, sticky, and sweaty. He nearly cried out but she cut in, "I have to go and finish this fight," She said gently.

His hand trembled and he looked so young right then, "There is internal bleeding, you'll die."

She blinked, as if startled by the reply before her smile became tinged with fear. "If I don't stop them, you all may be killed. I can't let that happen."

Nobody could find the state of mind to fight with her.

"I need a bow, arrows, and a sword." She demanded glancing at her dagger. She stuffed the small blade back in its sheath.

Minawo swallowed nervously before passing her the sword from his sash. Kagome stood slowly begging her body to hold out a little longer.

Koji stood with her, his bow hanging about his shoulder, "I'll be your bow and arrows milady. Let me go with you."

She considered him a long moment then finally nodded. He rushed away and grabbed hold of his horse. Kagome limped after him uncertainly and watched as he swung himself up onto the saddle.

"Milady, we should hurry. The faster we finish the faster we can see about your treatment." Kagome stared at his offered hand before smirking, "Well Koji, you're turning out to be an interesting person."

He smirked and hefted her up onto the saddle. She settled in front of him and he gave her the horse reins.

"We will follow you milady," Minawo called holding her forgotten shirt out to her. Kagome nodded, grabbed her top to use as a face rag, before tossing it back to the ground. Minawo picked up the top watching as she directed the horse into the forest.

Minawo raced to his own horse as they vanished into greenery, "Hurry, we must follow!" He bellowed to the soldiers as he stuffed her forgotten shirt in a pouch on his own horse.

Ahead, Koji prepared a bow and arrow while Kagome directed the horse through the brush. She hissed quietly, a hand to the spot where Inuyasha had punched her.

"Do you know where they are?" Koji asked over the roar of the wind.

He eyed the girl, no, woman before him. She was one of the fiercest women he'd ever seen and he felt no shame in thanking the gods that she was on his side. Despite her bruises, despite her wounds, despite the pain that made her squint at the forest ahead, she was beautiful. His fierce warrior princess. Whoever married this woman would have to be a man among men. He would allow her nothing less but the best because she was the best of the best.

People could sniff at him and his princess, put her down and say she was but a woman, tell him he was an idiot, but he wondered if those people judging had ever met a princess like Kagome.

She nodded, oblivious to his inner thoughts, "Yes, I can sense Inuyasha. I haven't been able to sense Kikyou for some reason but there are spells and wards to hide one's presence. Kikyou was a miko of impressive power while she lived."

"While she lived," Koji repeated sounding horrified.

"Hai, Kikyou is not alive. Her body is made of grave soil"

Kagome heard Koji gasp.

"An undead miko and a hanyou, you know such people."

Kagome grinned in amusement.

"Of course."

"Well our lives are never boring with you here my lady."

Kagome chuckled, "glad that I could entertain," She glanced back shortly, "How did you find us?"

Koji smacked an obtrusive branch aside, "That demon, Sin, he came rushing back to us wounded. He was searching for your jiji-demon and his own father but they hadn't returned. He went to find them."

Kagome grumbled but nodded.

They broke through the tree line and Kagome spotted bright red in the distance.

"There they are. Impress me more Koji," She purred, kicking at the horses sides to move the beast of burden faster.

Koji actually moved away from her and Kagome glanced back in gleeful fascination as he stood on the saddle, "Keep the horse steady milady."

Kagome nodded as Koji balanced himself.

Seconds later Kagome saw the arrow take off and she couldn't help but stare. Her sharp gaze focused in as Koji's arrow caught Kikyou in the back and the Miko arched in pain.

Koji hopped back into his seat on the saddle as Kagome decided to stretch her lungs.

"Inuyasha Sit!"

Inuyasha immediately did a sliding face plant.

Kagome stopped the horse and looked at the struggling couple on the ground. She looked back at Koji, "You actually hit them."

He carried himself with pride but dismissed her exclamation as if it were nothing important, "I am the finest archer in your service my lady."

Kagome nodded, "I'll remember that." She glanced at Kikyou and Inuyasha, "Inuyasha is mine," she announced hauntingly.

"Hai," Koji agreed as she slid off the saddle.

Kikyou staggered to her feet and looked back at Kagome with a frightened expression.

"Inuyasha, get up!" She demanded tugging at the hanyou's raggedy sleeve.

"He is stuck, he's not getting up for another minute at least," Kagome called, drawing her staff and the borrowed sword.

"Get up you fool!" Kikyou took hold of his collar frantically and when that didn't budge him, she grabbed at brown prayer beads about his neck.

Inuyasha jerked and began to rise with Kikyou's tugging.

Kagome heard the hanyou cough and a glob of mud fell to the ground. "He's mine, you're pathetic subjugation spell is useless." Kikyou laughed maniacally, her eyes wide with terror.

Kagome flinched when she felt a shift in Inuyasha's aura. Kikyou felt it too because she jerked and looked to the Inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at Kikyou with blood red eyes, his face marked with proof of his lineage. Kagome took a step back, suddenly losing about a fourth of her confidence especially when Kikyou released him and stepped back uncertainly.

"Koji," She called to her advisor in warning.

He knew she was telling him to run for it but he couldn't bring himself to move. Kagome snorted at him but didn't warn him again.

The sound drew Inutaisho's attention. He looked between the two miko's considering who was more dangerous. Kagome held weapons, Kikyou stood there looking stupid…

Without a second thought, he started toward Kagome. Her eyes widened and some part of her brain demanded that she drop her weapons and run for dear life but that would only hasten her path to the afterlife. She immediately regretted that decision not to flee when she saw a very active Tetsuaiga gripped in Inuyasha's hand. His lip lifted in a snarl as he stalked toward her.

Kagome stuffed the sword she held back in its sheath and rushed Inuyasha gripping the staff with two hands. If she gave him the chance to rush her, she knew she would lose the power struggle but at least this way she had a chance.

Inuyasha let out a fierce snarl when her scythe-less staff met Tetsuaiga. A blade was more of a threat but this way a mindless demon didn't see her as much of a danger. Her theory was proven correct when she clubbed Inuyasha across the face. He didn't stagger but it did make him angrier. She immediately pulled the scythe out. She'd been correct about his sense of danger but what good was that when he had an impossible pain threshold.

Inuyasha roared and charged.

Kagome's body was in no condition to play peek-a-boo-dodge with an angry Inu-hanyou, she took a violent swing at his side but he caught staff and tried to yank it from her. He tried once, then twice, whipping her about, but the third time she released it. He stumbled and she lunged with glowing hands.

Her fist found his chest. His eyes widened in pain and he spit up blood. He dropped her weapon and tried to use Tetsuaiga on her but she was in his face almost instantly…well her foot was.

Inuyasha jerked to the side holding his still decent right eye. Kagome put her feet firmly on the ground and huffed. That sword was going to be the death of her and so she charged with the intent to take it from him. He howled when her glowing hand caught his wrist. She dug her nails into whatever flesh she could reach knowing she couldn't just yank it away though she badly wanted too. Inuyasha's free hand raced out and caught her by her throat. She faltered and instinctively began to panic but she caught herself and dug her glowing fingers into this wrist also.

It came suddenly, the feel of power building quickly.

She dug her chin into his hand and pile-drived his arm with her own elbow.

He dropped her in surprise but she released him too and ran away.

Inuyasha looked up at an outraged shriek. A bird, only about the size of Sesshomaru's head when in his true form, hovered at the tree line. It was a magnificent beast, a hawk, currently holding a ball of wildly glowing energy in its beak. It released its attack that hit the ground so fast Kagome only had enough to time to drag Koji off his horse and hit the ground before it exploded. Kagome flinched at the horse's shriek as it was blown off its feet, she glanced up nonetheless. Inuyasha had dodged and was staring up at the bird in annoyance as he was buffeted by the wind. The attack ended as quickly as it'd started. The hawk fluttered uncertainly, bleeding from its mouth as it tried to fly away.

"Sin?" Kagome gasped, recognizing his unique eyes and aura.

Koji cried out in alarm as Inuyasha threatened to swing Tetsuaiga at their savior.

Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Sit Inuyasha!"

The Inu-hanyou face planted and Koji stopped panicking enough to gap.

Kikyou rushed over, yanking the forgotten arrow from her back. Inuyasha needed to get up or they would both die. The undead miko refused to let that happen.

"Inuyasha!" She once again grabbed at his prayer beads, dispelling Kagome's subjugation. Inuyasha stumbled to his feet in a rage. His red eyes turned on her and Kagome felt bad for Kikyou at that instant.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not your enemy, they are!" She hissed in his face. "Kill them!" She demanded hysterically.

He growled at her but she seemed determined to make him heel.

"Inuya-"

The hanyou swung at her and Kagome heard a distinct snap as Kikyou went flying far and high.

It could have happened in slow motion because Kagome stared in horror as Inuyasha's prayer beads snapped and the individual beads gleamed in the light as they went flying from their owner. Mockingly, one bead landed before Kagome and Koji on the grass. Kagome gapped in horror and Koji picked up the unassuming bead.

"That's bad isn't it," he asked weakly.

"Fuck us…" Kagome grumbled her head bobbing in exhaustion.

They both watched Kikyou's arch through the air. The forest shook and all was eerily silent before it all exploded outward. A massive black wolf lunged from the cloud of debris, drooling in rage, eyes glowing red, and maw wide open.

Kikyou shrieked and Kagome gasped in horror as the newly arrived beast caught Kikyou in its teeth and tossed her skyward. Kikyou dropped back into the wolf's mouth and there was silence. The beast snarled and stalked toward Inuyasha, its fur playing in the wind.

Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open as the creature came closer…then suddenly stopped. The beast blinked rapidly and sat down. Inuyasha stared stupidly as the building sized dog twisted awkwardly and began to frantically gnaw at its own belly. It whimpered in confusion before standing once more.

"It's gonna throw up," Koji announced in fascination as the beast began to gag. Seconds later, the dog vomited yellow mush. It paused to sniff at the contents of its stomach, bewildered as said contents moved a bit. Kikyou lay unconscious, vomit covered, and missing an arm, on the ground; the dog was too disgusted to try eating her again. He snorted at her before turning back to Inuyasha baring his teeth angrily.

"Jiji?" Kagome whispered uncertainly. Her chin hit the ground, she started, tried to lift her head only to face plant when basic needs won over adrenaline and whatever else she had in her system. Koji didn't cry out, only covered her head and tried to make them as small as targets could get.

Jiji lunged and Inuyasha charged. He swung and Jiji turned like lightening. Inuyasha yelped as two tails demanded that he eat dirt and he did so quite viciously.

Inuyasha wasn't subjugated and so he was able to leap away from his ditch as a pair of vicious claws tore into the ground where he'd just lay. Jiji sniffed and launched himself after the hanyou with an eager bark. An attempt to swing Tetsuaiga got the sword caught in his new enemies jaws and he snarled at that shit-eating grin on the old wolf's face. Those damned tails of his came around again and Inuyasha was smacked into the ground but able to snatch his sword free before becoming one with the earth. Jiji made sure to drag him through the ground before lifting his tails away.

The wolf sniffed as Inuyasha hopped right back up. It was like trying to kill a roach and he was starting to get annoyed. Inuyasha leapt away, panting heavily.

"Bakuryuha!"

The attack hit Jiji head on and he yelped but held his ground instead of trying to dodge. Jiji opened his mouth and spat a torrent of water at Inuyasha that tore straight through his wind attack. The Inu Hanyou dodged watching as the bigger male staggered from his wounds. Jiji sniffed rubbing a paw across the gashes on his face, his growl making the area shake violently.

Inuyasha rushed the beast, preparing another attack. Jiji snarled angrily and raced forward to meet him.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Inuyasha slid to a stop sensing danger. The bone white boomerang ripped into the ground and got stuck. The shout stopped the wolf youkai too.

Koji glanced up at the flying cat.

Sango peered down at the human samurai rushing toward two figures laying in the grass.

"Sango," Miroku murmured.

"I know houshi-sama" The fight had moved away from them but it probably wouldn't stay that way. "Kirara!" She ordered.

The demoness gave a roar and galloped toward the human group. They landed and Sango hopped off her partner's back.

"Go, you're in danger!" She yelled.

The two men in charge knelt beside the figure stretched out on the ground.

"Our lady, she needs help."

Sango rushed over and knelt as they rolled their mistress onto her back.

Sango felt her heart still glancing at the shirtless and beaten woman on the ground.

"Kagome?" She gasped near tears.

Kagome opened her eyes and stared ahead blurrily. Sango took her hand frantically, "Kagome!" She shrieked.

Kagome glanced at her friend as Miroku rushed over too.

"Sango, Miroku, what are you doing here," She whispered.

"Don't worry about that," Miroku snapped kneeling beside her. He trailed a hand up her torso, feeling at her wounds, "What happened!"

"That white haired demon attacked her. Milady may be full hardy but she wouldn't start a fight for no good reason," Minawo crowed in her defense.

Sango and Miroku stared dumbly at the Samurai. An explosion in the distance startled them into reality. They looked back to find Inuyasha and the wolf demon had started battling again.

Kagome groaned and they stared horrified as she began to push herself up.

"We have to help Jiji," She announced. "He's trying to defend me."

Sango looked back at the wolf demon and didn't question Kagome's ability to find strange allies.

Kagome rolled to her hands and knees, confused as everything swayed.

"Kagome you're dying!" Sango cried horrified by her condition.

"I don't care. I can't let Inuyasha kill Jiji. He's just an old demon living peacefully in his cave. At least if I die I know he'll take care of Shippou!" Kagome said with a firm conviction.

There was a pause before Kagome looked to Koji, "Give me your bow and arrows?"

She looked at her raggedy samurai and noted none of them had that particular weapon on them. "Forgive me milady, I lost my weapons when I was dragged off my horse."

Koji bowed with his face to the ground. Kagome only glanced away, thinking frantically of a way to stop this fight.

The gleam of metal caught her gaze and she crawled to her staff on unsteady legs.

"Kagome!"

She ignored the cries as she dragged Jiji's gift into her arms. The staff hummed, recognizing its mistress. She glanced ahead as Inuyasha released another Bakuryuha and Jiji dodged, now knowing the damage that attack caused.

"Kagome!" She only swayed when Sango firmly took her shoulders.

"Take me behind Jiji," She asked.

"No!" Sango cried.

"Take me behind Jiji or I'll walk there and probably die on the way."

Sango paled, flushed with anger, and then agreed. Kirara was there to take them both. The flight closer to the battle was filled with silent anxiety. Kirara landed as promised and Kagome hopped off only to stagger and fall to her knees.

"Get away!" She demanded. Before Sango could protest, Kirara was back in the air racing away obediently.

Kagome forced herself to stand and walked forward with the last of her strength. The two males were only growling at one another but Jiji was strangely still sensing her beneath his body and knowing she would be killed should he move.

Kagome smiled only able to make it to his back leg before she was too tired to go forward. She pet Jiji's luxurious black fur fondly.

"Thank you for this gift Jiji."

Steel slid into her veins once more and with her free hand, Kagome reached up and undid one of the seals in her ear. Energy burst from her body and Jiji's fur stood up in alarm. He let out a sharp whine, startled by the sudden burst of power. Inuyasha was howling the name of another attack and Jiji's instincts made a decision for him. He popped into the air like a startled cat. Kagome was revealed, her form glowing with miko energy but sparkling with the red of youki.

It burned, it burned like hell, but she had no choice.

Inuyasha had turned to watch Jiji land from his leap.

She shoved her fingers into the metal bird nestled in her staff and pulled back quickly. The metal followed her fingers eagerly and Kagome dropped the wood of the staff as the metal warped itself into the bow she so badly wanted. Glowing energy became her string and bow.

She looked head on into the attack he'd previously unleashed.

"Inuyasha!"

Kikyou pulled herself up to watch, numb in disbelief.

He turned and Kagome fired.

'Don't look back Inuyasha!'

It dispelled his attack and flew straight on into Inuyasha's heart. He flew back full force and hit ragged tree bark.

She saw the confused look in his eyes as they faded from red to beautiful amber. Shock registered in his gaze when he saw the arrow buried in his chest. He looked up at her before his eyes slid closed and his form relaxed against the tree.

Kagome lowered her bow.

XXXXXXXXXX

(7/28/12)


	26. Love for a Child

Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer is Disclaimer.

**Chapter 26: All Changes come with Time: Love for a Child.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord!"

Sesshomaru heard grunts as fierce wind threatened to blow him and his party away. He lifted a hand and used his sleeve to keep branches and dirt from pelting his face. The harsh winds didn't last long and when they subsided he stood unsure if he should expect more.

"Are you well sire?"

Sesshomaru ignored the inquiry.

"Leave him alone Yudai, you hover like a gnat," tsked the demoness among them.

"Somebody has to do it I suppose, you certainly can't Sanyu," The male sneered at her.

Opal colored eyes bore holes into Yudai's skull.

Yudai and Sanyu looked to their lord when he suddenly started forward in the direction the harsh breeze had come from.

"My lord, there is blood on the wind. A battle ahead perhaps?" Sanyu glanced at him

Lord Sesshomaru only grunted.

"Is it wise to go ahead ourselves? There may be battle ahead we aren't prepared for…" Yudai glanced quickly at his master, "I mean, not that you couldn't kill them all but it might be the southern lord's soldiers."

"You are a general Yudai; you sound like a coward instead. This Sesshomaru did not bring you along to complain. Rin is much better company if that were the case," Sesshomaru announced as if calling for afternoon tea.

Yudai's mouth snapped shut. He looked thoroughly ashamed. At that moment, another breeze came at them, this time from above. The three daiyoukai glanced up as a bird's form stole their sunlight. The beast swept past swiftly.

"I thought I sensed him, wasn't that Sin-sama, Hironori's boy?" Sanyu pondered aloud.

Sesshomaru frowned and glanced back. Two shadows appeared in the trees. The three of them didn't move sensing who it was before they could see faces.

"Hironori-san!" Yudai called.

Hironori frowned, leaping from his tree route. Hakui paused uncertainly on a branch before leaping to the ground too.

"My Lord!" Hironori dropped to one knee before Sesshomaru. Hakui only managed to look dazed.

"Where are you rushing?" Yudai asked in his lord's stead.

"There is a battle ahead, my son came for help," Hironori responded with urgency in his voice.

Hakui realized he was speaking to someone important but fierce need to make it to Kagome overrode any sense of self-preservation.

"I-I must go, forgive me," Hakui bowed deeply and was off in a burst of smoke. Sesshomaru blinked, managing to look offended at the wolf youkai's rapid departure.

"Who was that!" Sanyu demanded angrily watching as the cloud of youki darted into the forest.

Hironori paused thoughtfully knowing his response could get his friend killed though Hakui meant no harm.

"Hironori," Sesshomaru called irritably. After a long moment, the red-haired general finally met his lord's gaze.

"He is the weapons smith Hakui. His human pup is caught in the battle ahead."

Yudai and Sunya paused and said nothing while their master seemed to ponder the response. Sunya raised an eyebrow at Hironori and was mildly amused at the silent appeal made to the ice prince. If anyone understood the dangers and worries of keeping a human pup it was Sesshomaru.

Hakui had piqued the Western Lord's interest. Hironori breathed out slowly seeing Sesshomaru's gaze become distant in thought.

There was a sudden screech and the ground heaved. They all staggered at the violent shaking and looked as a cloud of debris floated skyward.

Yudai frowned, "A human pup? Caught in that nonsense? Is there a youkai battle the child stumbled upon?"

"She is a participant," Hironori responded uncertainly. He had only heard by word of mouth from Sin and just from the swirling powers and explosions being felt miles away he wasn't so sure he wanted to believe the boy. Still… "I beg your leave. My son – I need to make sure he is okay."

Sesshomaru turned toward the battle as an animalistic roar of anger carried over the trees.

"Go," Sesshomaru ordered. Hironori bowed and launched himself into the trees.

Another breeze reached them, gentle compared to the others they'd been battered with. Without warning Sesshomaru began to walk and his two generals followed, not needing to know more beyond the fact they smelled a certain hanyou's blood on the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha!"

The air stilled unnaturally and the sounds of battle, the sounds of nature, were non-existent.

The hanyou turned like a fool and the attack he'd launched faded away, dust on a breeze, in wake of Kagome's power. Her launched arrow glowed furiously, pulsing with energy, near blinding in its radiance. The glow spread through the clearing and there was a breathless moment where light engulfed everything. It threatened to purify all it touched but as quickly as the glow spread, it caved in on itself and vanished revealing Inuyasha; not purified despite all that demanded that he be so, but pierced through the heart and pinned to a lesser tree than Goshinboku.

As Inuyasha's eyes closed, the black beast that had stood against the Inu-hanyou landed from his mighty leap. Seconds later, a female's shriek of anger rose from across the battlefield. Sesshomaru stepped from the forest, his ears searching for the source of the scream though his eyes focused on the figure that had stood against and defeated the one with whom he shared mighty blood.

Kagome lowered her bow.

Her shoulders drooped and her whole body threatened to collapse but something kept her on her feet. She spat blood from her mouth and lifted a heavy arm to wipe her lip. With that, she drew herself up and started what had to be a most painful march across the expanse separating her and Inuyasha.

"She defeated the hanyou," Sunya whispered to herself, coming to stand by her master's side.

"After the weapons smith jumped in," Yudai corrected, "But humans are so fragile. She shouldn't be alive, let alone standing."

Kagome paused beside Tetsuaiga; old and raggedy, chipped and filthy on the ground. She squatted uncertainly, took up the blade, and when she was as steady as she could be in her condition, she continued forward. There was a burst of smoke and Sesshomaru looked as the massive wolf vanished and reappeared, a human shaped figure following Kagome's movements with blind eyes.

She paused before Inuyasha and considered him a long moment. Everyone watched as she reached up, her hand hovering near the arrow pinning Inuyasha in place. Detailed fletches carved of pure energy deserved better examination but Kagome instead lowered her hand and took the scabbard from Inuyasha's side.

She turned away and stuffed Tetsuaiga into its sheath. With that, she made her way back across the field.

"Kagome!"

Everyone turned to watch Sango race across the field soggy with blood and water. She caught Kagome in a hug, "Kagome! God's Kagome!" She wailed.

Kagome staggered, blinking the blurs from her vision.

"Sango?"

Sango squeezed her tighter and Kagome swallowed a whimper.

"Kagome-" Sango began only for a hand to grab her arm. She paused in confusion, turning to see pink eyes.

"Release me demon!" Sango screamed snatching away, her eyes wet and wild.

"Move aside Tajiya, the Miko has a goal," Sango turned to find Sesshomaru approaching with long confident strides. She nearly yelled again only for Miroku to catch her arm. He pulled her away forcefully and she stumbled, stunned to be man handled by Miroku of all people.

Kagome took a few more steps forward on unsure feet and stared up at Sesshomaru. He returned her stare, unnerved by her eyes, nearly grey and blind as death wrapped its little hands about her. She struggled to focus in on his face before she seemed to give up and instead closed her eyes.

She held up Tetsuaiga and Sesshomaru watched as the weapon glowed with her power. The blood already staining her fingers raced up the sheath and painted symbols across the glossed wood. When the glow faded, she offered the blade to him. He took it carefully in his hand, half expecting burns from her power, totally forgetting to be wary of Tetsuaiga's wards.

She looked at him with a small smile, "Tetsuaiga was meant for the protection of humans and to restrain your brother's youkai blood. I've sealed it because he didn't use it for either. For some reason it did not restrain his blood, he protected no humans and probably hasn't in a long time, and he used it recklessly, even by our standards."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and Kagome's battered face glowed with amusement.

"Normally it wouldn't have been able to harm me, the one who pulled it free, but there is youki in my blood and it didn't recognize me. I brought that on myself without thinking." She wiggled her fingers before her face though she probably couldn't see them.

She turned back to Sesshomaru, "He will be released when I die. Do with him what you will, I've given up."

"When you die?" Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome's knees decided right then to give out and Sesshomaru reached out, surprised. There was nothing to grab, she wore no shirt to snatch hold of, only a breast binding; a shoulder or her arms were just out of reach.

Jiji slipped behind and caught her. He gently lowered her to the ground, cradling her close.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back as Kagome pet her Jiji's chest in surprise.

"What did you do to it?" Sesshomaru asked finally, suddenly aware that Tetsuaiga's wards weren't reacting. She looked back to Sesshomaru after a long moment of contemplation.

"Are you surprised you can touch Tetsuaiga?"

He paused.

"Yes."

Yudai and Sunya stared at their master.

"Like I said, Tetsuaiga is a sword that was made to protect humans, in more general terms 'the defenseless'. You've been doing that all your own my lord. I do remember a little girl named Rin."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly considering his father's fang warily. Finally, he nodded to her.

"Tensaiga will revive you."

Jiji made a face, deciding that was the strangest expression of gratitude he'd ever heard.

"You can't revive a soulless husk Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome mused. She'd given up trying to keep herself upright or even pretend that she could see him because she simply couldn't. Kagome let herself drape against the arm supporting her. She was so tired…

"The Undead Miko will take your soul?"

Kagome didn't answer, grey eyes fixated on the curve of her Jiji's jaw.

"Little one?" Hakui shifted his shoulder, bringing Kagome closer. He put a hand to the back of her head, "Kagome, you must answer me," He pleaded.

"Yah!" The cry of a horse and the sound of hoof beats startled those present. Minawo had taken up one of the few remaining horses and raced to where the undead Miko had been vomited up. He drew his sword and the horse trotted around the foul-smelling yellow mess in confusion.

"She has fled!" He called back before urging his horse on to where he thought she might have run.

"Kill the Miko, she will run to Naraku," Sesshomaru ordered. Yudai took off toward the forest and was stunned when Sango found Hiraikotsu and was hot on his heels.

Kagome remained quiet and Hakui finally stood, lifting her into his arms. He turned and walked away, ignoring when the bow fell from her hand.

"Hakui!"

Jiji paused.

Sesshomaru looked and saw Hironori and an unconscious Sin draped across his father's back.

"Where are you going?" Sin's father demanded.

"She is still alive, I will go to my mother's cave and beg for Kagome's life to be spared."

"You're going for a human?"

"She is mine! What don't you understand about that!" Hakui snapped angrily. He cursed and shifted Kagome in his arms.

"Hakui-sama, I don't think she will make it," Miroku pointed with a pinched expression. He got the nastiest glare and when Hakui's nostrils flared, the monk thought he would have to dodge a bull charge. "She won't make it unless your mother's cave is nearby," Miroku soothed.

"Your clan lives a day's journey from here," Hironori pointed out angrily, "Don't be so rash!"

"I have to do something!" Hakui spat.

Miroku reached in his sleeve and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Forgive me Kagome-sama," He pressed a finger into one of her wounds but she didn't stir. He wrote out a note and stuck it to her forehead.

Miroku stood firmly before the bigger male, "Kagome-sama is my first friend and I care very much for her, however, I am all too aware of the limits of the human body. If she dies and you are unable to help her at this cave you're about to go to, you are to take this paper off her forehead and let her die."

Hakui stared and it took a second for Miroku to realize the demon before him was blind.

"This paper, it will keep her alive?"

"I am not a god," Miroku retorted, "but Kikyou is not banished from this realm yet. Kagome-sama will be tortured in Kikyou's body if something isn't done. I can't keep her alive but I can keep her soul from rushing to Kikyou for a short while. This note holds her fast to her body."

Hakui tensed and he held Kagome a bit tighter.

"So she will die…but if her soul remains…"

"I cannot revive her if she does not have her complete soul," Sesshomaru cut in, "If she dies, then she is gone unless the undead woman is caught and destroyed before then," he glanced back toward the forest, his gaze bored, "it is doubtful they will find her if they have not yet."

Hakui cursed once more, "How do I take your little paper off Monk, I am demon," he huffed.

Miroku fixed the taller male with a glare, "How do you think? You rip it off even if it burns your hand demon. I wouldn't have put it on her if I was not aware of how she touches every soul she meets. You fought for her and you care for her," Miroku glanced to Kagome, "So I trust you are willing to suffer a few more wounds for her sake."

"Don't underestimate me monk," The old youkai responded, somehow managing to sound thankful through a bitter sneer.

"You say a day's journey?" Sesshomaru called glancing coolly to the wolf youkai holding Kagome close, "Is there a particular reason you are going to your clan?"

Hakui groaned, "I must find a place to speak to the gods, my mother's cave is the only place I know."

Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation, "There is another place. A lake nearby."

"Where?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Tetsuaiga once more before slipping it into his sash. The demon lord grunted and beckoned him. Hakui followed him with a wary huff.

"Sire?" Sunya called after them uncertainly.

Sesshomaru ignored her, leading the wolf youkai and his ward into the forest.

Sanyu sighed at the very blatant, 'leave me alone,' and looked to the monk across from her. She somehow wasn't surprised to find his face twisted in a grim expression. She looked to Hironori and Sin, then the black haired human on the ground, the green of his uniform smeared strange colors. The solders helped the older human to his feet and all of them considered the damaged area where an impressive battle had taken place.

"What do we do now?" She asked rather pitifully.

"We go back to Hakui's cave and raid the place for medicines," Hironori sneered, "He won't mind if we steal some bandages either."

Miroku considered his options before finally nodding, "our comrades will find us," he assured.

Sanyu watched the soldiers and monk follow warily after Hironori, one of the strangest scenes she'd ever seen considering all three sides were enemies to the other in some way or another. She glanced back at Inuyasha, the hanyou slumped in a seemingly peaceful sleep. Shaking her head, she followed the rest of the group to Hakui's cave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naraku squinted, unnerved by the quiet around Sagisoto. It had been a long time coming and by this point, most people he chose to 'favor' with his presence were batshit crazy.

Sagisoto was not infallible. Naraku saw that the human lord had in no way escaped the rabid insanity that attacked users of the Shikon jewel. Howling in laughter, Naraku had watched as Sagisoto had hit the lowest of the low in mental ability.

He'd gone from a reasonable if not tyrannical lord to a slobbering infant who couldn't hold his bowels let alone lead an army. However, like most tyrants he'd been smart enough (or dumb enough from some people's point of view) to gather likeminded people who lusted for power.

A group of ambitious soldiers had taken over leading the growing army in their sires stead and they had worked together toward a goal of power instead of splitting into factions. Sagisoto was still royalty and as a snotty infant-minded creature, he was easy enough to control. They could still get all the power and wealth they so pleased with Sagisoto on the throne, but they certainly didn't have to deal with his paperwork.

Nobody, Naraku most of all, had expected Sagisoto to recover.

Like any dramatic up and coming evil, he'd regained his wits about him when a group of young demons boasting the western crest had attacked his encampment. He'd had the pleasure of watching Sagisoto rise from his bed, take up a sword and march across his camp ass naked to the front lines.

Nobody had questioned where his adult diapers had gotten too (they all insisted it had been a fundoshi). Like all good soldiers who knew when to step back when in danger of being killed for treason, the leaders during Sagisoto's time of illness had vanished back into the crowd and Naraku hadn't seen hair or hide of any of them.

After a staggering defeat to the young demons, there had been a lull. Everyone forgot about Sagisoto's insanity, his sudden recovery, everything that had made him seem weak (death threats were very good at handling those issues), and instead they chose to focus on how great he was and the good things he would do when he had snatched all the lands from corrupt lords and distributed the wealth equally.

…right.

"My friend, wouldn't you like some tea?"

Naraku blinked deep red eyes at the human lord.

"No."

Sagisoto glanced back with a content expression. Bulging veins danced against the pale skin of face, branching from the glimmering jewel shard in the center of his forehead.

Naraku eyed Sagisoto. He'd never seen such a transformation in a human but it was rather interesting. The only issue Naraku had with this change was that he couldn't control Sagisoto, in fact the fool was more defiant than the norm, especially when he felt himself justified.

"What's wrong, you don't want to share tea with me all of a sudden. Think I still want to poison you," Sagisoto teased.

Naraku didn't bother to answer him.

There was a shriek and a murmur raced through the crowd spread around Sagisoto. The human lord blinked and looked back in time to be splattered with blood. He sputtered as the headless body of a young demon collapsed to the ground not ten feet away.

The executioner stepped away nervously as Sagisoto struggled to wipe the blood splatter from his clothing, "I just got this!" he complained. The poor man prostrated himself in a very Jaken like manner soling his own clothes in a mixture of blood and dirt.

Sagisoto sighed and set his red sprinkled teacup back on the tray. "Why is my camp full of imbeciles," he snarled in irritation. With a huff he stood, "Execute the rest of the prisoners."

The line of pitifully whimpering demon soldiers only stared at him, already resigned to a painful death.

"Chop their heads off?" inquired one of Sagisoto's men.

The human lord waved a hand, "That'll take too long and they'll cause a ruckus, feed them to the horde."

The human soldiers didn't bother to unchain their wards before they were running away. As if on cue, the tree line began to shake and hundreds of glowing red eyes opened in the darkness. The young demon soldiers screamed in alarm but everyone watched from a safe distance as the crowd of demons surrounded them like a swarm of bees and wet snaps and shrieks of pain filled the air.

Sagisoto took a rag from a nearby bucket and worked frantically to save his favorite outfit from the bloodstains.

Naraku stared.

"Created a monster, haven't you?"

The spider Hanyou snorted, glancing at Kagura from beneath his pelt.

"Where have you been?" He asked instead.

"Hunting for rumor of the Shikon shards or Inuyasha's group like you told me too," She snapped.

"Kagura…" Naraku warned impatiently.

She sniffed at him, "The Inu-tachi seems to have dropped off the map. They haven't been doing their usual good deeds for filth in the villages."

Naraku blinked slowly watching as the demon horde receded back into the forest. They were afraid of Sagisoto and to touch the prey he hadn't designated for them meant certain death.

Satisfied for the moment, they went quietly.

"Did you use Kanna?" Naraku asked sensing the nothing demon standing nearby.

"Of course I did!" she snapped, "Don't take me for a fool."

"It is difficult at times," He admitted.

Kagura snarled low in her throat. "Kana hasn't been able to sense Inuyasha for a long time. Some strange energy is interfering with her power. The two humans were easy enough to find but they weren't with Inuyasha and they didn't have the jewel. It seems the shard hunters have fallen apart, one less issue to worry about right?"

Naraku didn't answer figuring if at this point she was stupid enough to think there was 'one less issue to worry about' then she could be stupid and dead perfectly fine on her own.

"What of the little Miko?"

"Like Inuyasha, I couldn't track her down. There are rumors but none fit quite right."

Naraku heaved a sigh and tugged his hood off. He rested his chin in his palm and pondered what to do with this new information.

"Well, Well, where have you been my delightful little pet."

Kagura turned and sneered at Sagisoto.

"Don't you have better things to do besides harass people?"

Sagisoto hummed in thought, "Well I can go torture a certain monk that won't give me information but that's gotten boring. I'm thinking about killing him and hunting down another."

Kagura rolled her eyes and Naraku glanced up from his seat on a tilted slate of granite. He eyed them both.

Sagisoto slid forward without shame and grabbed a handful of Kagura's backside; he yanked her into his chest despite her shriek of anger.

"Don't touch me you scum!" She clawed him across the face and snatched away. Sagisoto glared at her even as his face repaired itself with frightening speed.

"Why do you keep going for my face," Sagisoto hissed looking as if he would strike her.

"Because you keep touching me you idiot! Next time I'll stick my fist through your chest and we'll see how quickly that heals," Kagura sneered.

Naraku could swear he'd seen this scene before.

He watched Kagura and Sagisoto argue a long moment before the likeness to Sango and Miroku smacked him viciously across the face. They were so much like the monk and Tajiya of the Inu-tachi that he found himself mildly disturbed.

_How did this happen? Do I have a tachi now?_ Came a thought brought on by pure boredom and a need to find the Inu-tachi's scattered members.

Kagura and Sagisoto = Sango and Miroku.

Naraku glanced over his shoulder, Kana was Shippou and all he had to do was find a random Miko of obviously scandalous origins and turn Kohaku into a fire cat.

…_does that make me Inuyasha?_

He shuddered at the thought.

_Or perhaps I'm Kagome, I do oppose her very existence in every way._

Kagura's shriek of anger drew Naraku from his thoughts in time to see Sagisoto's face fold in upon itself in wake of Kagura's fist.

Kagura stalked off and Naraku glanced to Sagisoto. The human lord moaned in pain but his face was already repairing itself.

"Have you heard word from the group you sent out with the monks?"

Sagisoto wiped his lip, "Actually I haven't. I was going to send a group out to find them." He stood and dusted off his already ruined robes.

"Good, tell me when you do."

Sagisoto glanced sharply at Naraku and the spider hanyou glanced away, having forgotten Sagisoto wasn't his usual prey, and there would be no commanding him unless something changed.

"It's important" Naraku lied in explanation, a kind smile on his face, "If those monks got away and convince their clans to fight, there will be more armies to oppose you. The horde of demons will be useless against an army of spiritual beings." He'd taken the body of a young human lord that could charm the pants off the devil, Naraku knew when to use the abilities of his human form even if he hated his human blood – his human half, Onigumo.

Sagisoto glanced away, his expression annoyed, "True. I'll keep you updated. In the mean time give me that feisty woman." His eyes flashed lustfully following Kagura's retreating form.

Naraku waved a hand, "You are welcome to use her. She is my scout so you can't _have_ her."

Sagisoto shrugged in disappointment. He turned and walked off. Naraku watched him go thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was a nightmare. Hakui had never imagined he would end up fighting against anyone before the war got in full swing, certainly not the infamous Inuyasha, and he certainly hadn't planned to be fighting for his little one's safety.

_I have failed_

The mournful whimper echoed in his head. If he'd known the undead Miko was much trouble he'd have kept her down to be digested in stomach acid. If he'd known his pup could get into such horrid trouble he'd never have left her alone. If he'd known he would be rushing frantically after the lord of the west to save Kagome's life he could have done things differently. Nevertheless, he didn't have that luxury of foresight and so he could only pray.

Kagome felt cool to the touch. She was slowly slipping away. As if to add fuel to his fears, the paper seal on her forehead gleamed. He could only make out the lettering but it was powerful magic for his blind eyes to make out anything other than aura. The glowing had just started and if what the monk said meant anything, it confirmed that Kagome's soul was ready flee from its mortal prison.

Besides his fears for Kagome's life, his mother was no kind cretin. She was wild and powerful and did not always follow the logical train of thought most people valued in another. There was no guarantee that she would come to him, there was no guarantee that Kagome would be spared torture trapped in her own or Kikyou's body, there was no guarantee any of them would survive the encounter.

Hakui turned his gaze forward, listening to the rapid beat of Lord Sesshomaru's feet on the forest floor.

The old wolf gave another distraught whimper despite how shameful it must have sounded to the proud demon lord leading the way.

He heard an answering whimper and glanced down surprised. Kagome had regained consciousness but looked to be trying to stare her way through the seal across her face.

"Kagome?" He shifted her in his arms.

"Jiji…" She whispered.

He could have cried at the sound of her voice.

"Stay awake little one, we're nearly there."

At least he hoped they were nearly there.

Ahead, Hakui could sense the cool stiff aura from the youkai lord. Under the imposing sheet of ice he wrapped himself in, there was curiosity and confusion. Hakui somehow thought the young lord amusing despite everything. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly hope to hide his aura away from Hakui who was much older and had only managed to survive by reading people's auras.

Sesshomaru paused in his jog and Hakui took the breather to listen to Kagome's mumblings.

"Jiji… are ee?"

"We're going to get you healed. You must hold on."

Kagome frowned in distaste but was ignored as her Jiji took off running again and Sesshomaru led the way. They made good time to the lake and Hakui immediately knew lord Sesshomaru had been correct to lead them there.

Upon entering the territory, a chill settled over Hakui's skin. White light suddenly clouded his vision and he staggered uncertainly. Blinking few times, he couldn't believe his eyes as cloudy shapes appeared where before there had been only black before. Blinking a few more times, his sight cleared and for the first time in his life, he was able to see the forest. He stopped and stared stupidly.

"Oh my…"

"Weapons smith"

He looked to the white clad Lord Sesshomaru and found him a frightening and beautiful at once. Narrow amber eyes considered the old demon warily.

"The lake is there," Sesshomaru motioned ahead.

The comment made Hakui glance down to his ward.

She was not what he had imagined. His first real look at Kagome drew tears from his eyes. She was a tiny thing with a fierce personality that had made him imagine her as a somehow bigger woman. She was black and blue, smeared in liquids; dirt and blood. The seal that had only appeared as annoying light drawings before were now a reality. He wanted to rip it from her face so he could see her properly, so that she could be safe from the monk's magic like his instincts demanded. Across her face were sprawled graceful designs – symbols of a youkai. She was his and her markings brought a new surge of protectiveness. This child was not youkai but her markings spoke of stored Youki on a young female pup.

"Oh," He held her close, uncertain what to do.

Grey dull eyes fluttered weakly and she gave a ragged sigh.

"You cry for a human?"

Hakui glared at Sesshomaru as if the demon lord had held him at sword point.

"Yes I cry for a human, she is mine. I don't suppose you would know anything about this would you. I'm sure I must look absolutely shameful to a male who wouldn't cry for his own slain father."

Sesshomaru snarled low in his throat and Hakui stared, unafraid of the younger demon.

There was the sudden crackle of fire and both males looked as the forest lit up like a firework. Before either of them could register what the sound meant they were ducking. A ball of glowing energy rushed past with a sharp whistle. Both males stared after the projectile.

"It is mother, she came," Hakui announced as if awed.

_I'm a fool, fighting with the Western Lord when Kagome needs me!_

Both males rushed ahead and ended up paused at the lake edge, standing in carpet layers of grass. Sitting a length away from the lake's edge was a fire as tall and wide as a bolder. It was white, more so than Sesshomaru's hair, sparking a crystalline blue every so often.

Hakui stared a long moment before he shook his head. Sesshomaru looked as the Wolf laid Kagome on the grass gently.

"You came for your mother correct?"

Hakui glanced shortly at the fire before looking back to Kagome.

"She will emerge when it so pleases her."

A hand twisted in his top and he glanced down surprised. Kagome squinted up at him and tugged to bring him closer. Hakui pet her hand and lay it back on her stomach. Shrugging off his outer top he covered Kagome's nearly naked body and glanced warily at the cloud of pink mist hovering just over her body.

"What is this?" He muttered waving a hand to dispel the fog.

"Youki. She is expelling the extra," Sesshomaru announced coming to stand over them.

"Expelling! I will give you more, you need energy Kagome."

Kagome managed to shake her head quite viciously, "No!" her voice cracked miserably.

"Kagome–"

"It hurs,"

"I've brought you hear to heal you."

Kagome shook her head.

"No"

Hakui sagged in defeat, "Why?"

Kagome took a deep breath, squirming on the ground, "tired."

Hakui closed his eyes, defeated.

"You are running from your duty Miko."

Kagome closed her own eyes, not denying this fact.

"Tired Sesshomaru-sama. Hurting."

"That is life," he announced sharply.

"I know," She smiled sadly and Sesshomaru suddenly understood her desire to flee.

"You offered your assistance with Sagisoto – with the war," He accused.

She didn't respond.

"What of the Shikon Jewel shards?"

"What about them!" Her scream startled both males. "I've wasted years of my life searching for them. I've lost friends, I've hurt my family," there was still a slur to her words but they understood very well what she was saying. She began to cough and Hakui quickly helped her onto her side. She spat up blood that made Sesshomaru's stomach turn. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and Kagome's face twisted in disgust, finding she hated the smell the same as he.

She breathed slowly, her eye's flickering with anger but dull with pain. She felt rather stupid trying to glare around a seal on her forehead. She reached up to yank it off but Hakui caught her arm. She tugged at his grip but he held her.

"You have a duty woman. Nobody else can banish that accursed jewel," Sesshomaru sneered.

She strained against her surrogate father's grasp, "I don't care. I want my baby!"

Sesshomaru looked as if he'd been slapped.

"I want my baby! I want Hitomu. I want to be with Hitomu, I'm his mother. You don't understand," She shrieked madly.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his expression ice.

Hakui shifted warily watching the whipping wild colors of Sesshomaru's aura. He couldn't pin what emotion the youkai lord was feeling but if he didn't know better he thought Sesshomaru was about to have a pretty nasty mental shutdown.

Hakui had found the father of Kagome's lost infant and damn near couldn't believe it.

The youkai lord's aura jerked back into conformity and Hakui found himself horrified by the youkai lord's iron control.

Kagome began to cough again. Hakui rubbed her back as she stifled the occasional sob and coughed up blood. She finally glanced up, tears streaking ravines through the filth across her face. "If I die, I can take care of Hitomu and I'm out of your way Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced away from her wild eyes.

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't tempted to let her die. If she died, 'the incident,' would never be spoken of again. It would be his personal burden, a memory lingering at the back of his mind but his alone to deal with. On the other hand, he would have to find a replacement to rule her lands or let the little fools fight about who should have the territory. This new slew of fighting would probably break out while two other wars waged in large scale across his lands. There was no one else to collect the jewel shards and rid the world of a long time nuisance. Those were only a few whys and wherefores on a long list of reasons not to let her die.

Sesshomaru frowned when he realized she was too valuable to kill off. He was in no position to lose an ally like her.

The fire sitting on the water pulsed once. Hakui glanced back warily. He slipped his hand under Kagome head and sat her up slightly.

"I won't force you to stay if you don't want to Kagome. You need to make a decision."

His gaze rose to meet Sesshomaru's and they glared at one another. Hakui reached up and pulled the seal from Kagome's forehead. His hand burst into flames but he didn't so much as flinch. He tossed the little paper aside before breaking his gaze from Sesshomaru's amber one. He kissed Kagome's forehead gently and laid her back on her side.

"Thank you," She murmured, turning her face into the soft grass to await death.

Hakui stood and behind him the fireball blossomed, graceful white petals of flame opened on the water. There was a sound, like the coo of a curious animal and Sesshomaru saw a woman uncurling her body from the fetal position. Her body, shamelessly naked, was covered in an unnatural glow that rippled like the flames. The fire – the energy – that surrounded her danced between blues, yellows, and oranges. Her hair, every bit that Sesshomaru could see, was a splash of gold and red, her eyes were the color of red brick flashing from beneath her wild unkempt hair.

The woman grinned, flashing a demon's canines. Sesshomaru realized belatedly that this creature was not demon. She was the Spirit of Fire.

Hakui went to his knees on the shore. The woman stood and came to him, her feet burning circles in the water where she stepped, leaving rings of what looked like rust.

"Mother," Hakui greeted solemnly.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sound of a shuddering breath. Grabbing hold of Kagome's breast bindings, he lifted her into a seated position ignoring her moan of pain. "Your Hakui brought you here to have your life spared. He may have to pay a grave price for summoning such a powerful spirit here and you say you don't want his help?"

Lines of confusion creased Kagome's face but she said nothing.

"You have no will to live because of our pup? What about your kit and other wards? Your life is not your own anymore."

Kagome's voice cracked when she spoke, "I'm fated to be alone. I really just wish it were all gone Sesshomaru-sama. Surely, you've wished something, anything in your life, had gone a different way. If you say you haven't, you're a liar."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He would sooner be a liar than tell her he had. Instead, he chose not to answer. She lifted her head and smirked at him knowing very well what had crossed his mind.

"I want my son, my own flesh and blood. Just for a while, just so I can hold him again and make sure he is okay, so I can kiss him and tell him I love him. Hate and scorn me if you like, It's simply not the same holding someone else's child." Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes as she looked skyward again, "I want _my_ child and I can never have that again."

Sesshomaru was confused.

"You want a male to pup you? You cannot fight that way."

Kagome cracked a wary grin, "You're so innocent sometimes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why can't you have a pup?" he demanded ignoring her comment.

"Because no man wants a woman as like me, they fear me," She mused drowsily.

"It is no great feat to make them like you. You are needed alive." He insisted.

Kagome barked a laugh, "Your ego offends me," she snapped around helpless giggles, "you can't make a man love me Sesshomaru."

"You need the love of a pitiful human man so that you can live?"

Kagome started. Hearing it aloud made her sound pitiful. In fact, it made her downright uncomfortable and angry.

_What do you know!_

The expression of disgust on Kagome's face told Sesshomaru exactly what her thoughts were.

"This Sesshomaru knows more than you believe woman. You forget this burden belongs to the both of us."

Kagome's eyes widened and she suddenly felt ashamed. It was easy to forget that Sesshomaru was not immune to the sufferings of the world though he certainly liked to make people think so. He felt emotions just like everyone else and he'd proven it when she'd announced Hitomu's death to him.

She hiccupped miserably and he leveled her with a stare, "You seemed content with the love of a pup, was this Sesshomaru wrong to assume?"

Kagome shook her head tiredly.

Sesshomaru nodded firmly, "Then pups will be provided to you so long as you do your duty. If love is what you desire then you will receive it from the pups you raise well."

She stared at him dumbstruck, shock racing through her system.

"Sesshomaru are you–"

"Augh!"

Sesshomaru looked up sharply to see the fire woman had taken her son's hair and forced his head back. She had all but forced her hand down the Weapons smith's throat. Hakui struggled wildly in her grasp but she wasn't deterred. From Hakui's mouth emerged a ball of red swirling energy that the she-creature swallowed without pause.

When she finished with Hakui, he collapsed to the ground limply, his clothes smoking ominously. The fire spirit paused, staring thoughtfully at nothing, her eyes flashing. Had Sesshomaru been from another era, he would have thought her like a robot processing information.

The woman allowed another animal like coo and her frame visibly relaxed. Red eyes turned on Sesshomaru – more on Kagome. His instincts howled of danger but of course a creature like this would make him nervous, she was not human or demon but other.

He glanced to Hakui, uncertain if he should move away or not. They had come, after all, to see about Kagome's healing. He looked to Kagome and was stunned to find her hanging limply, face twisted in pain but eyes closed in peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru laid her down slowly and moved away as the fire spirit approached.

Sesshomaru would be the first to admit he was confused. He had not seen Kagome's soul flee upon her death but then they were in an unnatural area.

He stepped a bit faster unnerved by the brick red gaze following him even as the Spirit of Fire walked carelessly toward Kagome. He went to the downed Hakui seeking council on how to handle an elemental spirit but paused not a foot from the wolf demon.

Hakui was dead.

The Weapons smith was dead; there was no breath in his body or a heartbeat.

At that moment, there was a deafening crack and the light of fire made strange colors dance across the trees. Sesshomaru turned and was left speechless by the sight of a bonfire raging where Kagome had lay seconds ago. It was as white as his hair and by far the largest fire he'd ever seen that hadn't come from a beast's mouth or that wasn't consuming the forest greedily.

There was a figure moving in the fire on hands and knees where Kagome had been but just as quickly, the horrendous heat consumed it. Sesshomaru felt sweat touch his brow but he stepped forward anyhow. The fire reached him even so far away, making his skin tingle uncomfortably. Wayward sparks nibbled away at patches of grass and his own clothes but set nothing on fire.

He didn't move watching as strange shapes curled unnaturally in the fire before crumbling to ash. After a long while, the fire flashed to a familiar orange and red. A form hoped from the flames. It was vaguely human shaped but made completely of orange fire. The figure threw up its arm shaped limbs alarmed and danced from foot to foot as if it stood on hot sands. The creature raced frantically across the water and Sesshomaru watched numbly as it vanished into the forest as if it'd never been there.

He looked back to the still raging fire. Everything that could have gone wrong had.

Sesshomaru slowly sat down on the ground and stared at the fire that had made his life that much harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a drink of water. You're dehydrated."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He lifted his head from his arms and was stunned to see pink eyes considering him.

Hakui passed him a bowl of water. Sesshomaru uncurled his arm's from about his knees and took the offered drink, his eyes glazed in disbelief.

"You look like you had one hell of a night," Hakui mused.

Sesshomaru stared shamelessly.

"You are dead," he told the wolf youkai firmly.

Hakui nodded, "I was but now I'm back."

The baffled youkai lord continued to stare.

"Mother wanted to speak to me. She has lost the ability to speak like us over recent years and so she found another way."

"Why did you struggle then?"

"It's mighty painful," Hakui told him, expression defensive. "Drink before you pass out again."

Sesshomaru obeyed, bringing the bowl to his lips with unsteady hands. He glanced at the water where the fire spirit had stepped and paused remembering the rings of rust or perhaps it had been ash.

"Don't be childish," Hakui warned him as if reading his mind, "you need the water and it has already cycled to clean itself."

Sesshomaru snorted and downed the liquid.

"Mother's presence is…different. You were already showing signs of stress earlier and I hoped you would have passed out before things got to where they did."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Hakui obviously had no idea who he was dealing with. The youkai lord ran a hand through his hair and looked back to where he'd left Kagome. There was a much smaller fire still going but the girl's remains were long destroyed.

"The Miko is dead."

Hakui glanced to the fire. A tight and wary expression crossed his face. "We can't know yet. There is a chance that Kagome is alive. There is an equal chance that she is gone as you say."

Both males were silent, watching the fire.

"She died before the fire started," Sesshomaru told Hakui.

The old wolf shrugged, "Mother is cruel at times but not that cruel. If Kagome is to be spared, she will have what she needs, including her soul. If otherwise, it is the will of the gods and nothing can be done." Hakui pet Sesshomaru on the shoulder. Amber eyes snapped around to glare at the appendage and a snarl issued from Sesshomaru's throat.

"Go wash your wounds in the water. The fire has burned your skin."

Sesshomaru could feel the sting of burns each time he blinked. He looked at the hand holding the now empty bowl; he found his skin pink, and peeling. With a huff, he smacked Hakui's arm away, "Do not be so familiar with me wolf."

Hakui only seemed amused, "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru sniffed and got to his feet. Despite his behavior, he obeyed the warning and washed his arms and face in the cool lake water. There was almost instant relief. He watched the pink fade from his hands before glancing back at Hakui. The playful and mocking demeanor was gone. The old wolf sat with an expression of worry, watching the fire and waiting for it to burn itself out.

It was hours later when the sun began to cast pinks and oranges across the sky, that the final bit of embers faded and the heat became bearable so they could approach. Already on his feet at this time, Sesshomaru was the first to draw near and see the results. He pressed his lips together at the grim scene before him and Hakui sighed mournfully coming to his lord's side.

The fire had burned a fair sized pit in the ground and in middle of the pit lay charred remains. Kagome's body was pitch black from head to toe and no features were discernable, not even a lock of her black hair had survived. She was one large block of charcoal, curled awkwardly in her grave.

Sesshomaru stepped into the still smoking pit and went closer.

Her right arm, that had probably been the most damaged part of her body, was gone. A few inches from the elbow and down had crumbled into ash.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sleeve of his own missing arm.

"She is dead," he announced with stiff finality.

Hakui said nothing, only came forward numbly. He stared at the thing that was supposed to be Kagome.

"Was she beautiful?"

Sesshomaru's gaze darted to Hakui.

"I can only see in places touched by the gods," he announced gravely, "My first time seeing Kagome, really seeing her, and she was a bloody beaten shadow of herself fighting for life. I just want to know if she grew beautifully."

Sesshomaru looked away and to the charred body.

Well, if he spoke of the time between her leaving the shard hunters to this point there was an obvious answer. Still Sesshomaru didn't want to be bothered with these matters. He wanted to leave. He wanted to rest and forget all this had happened. Still…

He thought of Rin, of what he would want for her, of what he would want for any child of his.

Glancing back at Hakui he considered the wolf. He obviously had no children but had claimed Kagome as his own and set her on a path so that she could blossom gracefully.

He thought of the shrieking little thing in a most indecent Kimono, then thought of the woman who had fought him for her life and bore him a pup. He thought of the woman who'd just stood against Inuyasha without fear…

"No"

Hakui glanced at him surprised before he threw his head back and laughed, tears streaming down his face. "You smell of deceit my lord, in fact you reek. Is it really proper for someone of your station to lie?"

Sesshomaru turned without response. He had work to do and what would he accomplish watching this wolf mourn his loss.

Hakui's laugh was smothered and Sesshomaru glanced back. The old wolf was staring down at the body with a curious expression and when he suddenly knelt beside Kagome, Sesshomaru turned fully.

There was a crack, like the shell of a hatchling's egg falling away.

Sesshomaru stepped closer seeing blood coating the strange extension protruding from the blackened stump that had once been an arm…and once again was an arm and a hand. Hakui stared in awe at the crisscross of white, reds and blues, hanging limply.

Before their eyes, the bleeding ceased and a light sheen of liquid covered the appendage that was supposed to be a hand. Skin reappeared and a paled delicate hand hung from the black shell of charcoal seconds later.

Another crack and Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's head. It had been bald before but the shell had cracked and a wave of black hair now sat on her head, black as midnight, littered with debris, and only about as long as Sesshomaru's finger though getting longer before his eyes. When her hair was finally long enough to spread itself out on the ground, Hakui snapped from his stupor. He pried away the shell over her face and set it aside with reverence.

Kagome moaned and wrinkled the bridge of her nose in displeasure.

"Oh Kagome," Hakui sighed touching a hand to her face. She shifted and the shell over her body cracked. Hakui brushed away the debris, revealing Kagome's naked body, unblemished and glowing with life.

"Oh, little one you are incredibly blessed," Hakui laughed.

Sesshomaru could only stare in awe at her quickly growing hair spread across the fire pit.

Hakui lifted her into his arms and moved her from the pit. Delight and panic colored his aura.

He turned to Sesshomaru, "She must eat, she must eat!"

"Take her and I will find food," Hakui passed Kagome on to Sesshomaru who only stood bewildered with his new burden. Kagome growled in her sleep, obviously displeased with all the movement.

Hakui pet her side indulgently as he pondered what to hunt down for his revived pup.

He brushed the obscenely long hair from her face and Sesshomaru stood stiffly as Hakui nodded.

"You are beautiful Kagome, very beautiful." He glanced up at Sesshomaru eyes glowing in amusement, "You were right my lord." And then Hakui announced "Please see to her while I find food."

It would have appeared a request had Sesshomaru been give the chance to agree or decline. Hakui rushed away excitedly.

Sesshomaru stood with a bewildered expression, holding Kagome's naked form in his arm.

XXXXX

(7/28/12)


	27. Repercussions

Enjoy!

**Chapter 27: All Changes come with Time: Repercussions**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jiji don't do that!"

"Hush pup!" The old wolf rumbled.

Kagome giggled.

Sesshomaru glanced across the campfire wearily. Opposite of him, Hakui sat. Kagome was on her knees facing him, hands to his shoulders to steady herself. He grinned up at her pinching her cheek in fascination. He tugged at the fresh skin like a grandparent teasing a child.

"OW!" Kagome turned tugged away sharply and snapped her teeth at his hand. Hakui's hand jerked away and he allowed himself a guilty look. "That hurts Jiji, I'm serious."

She'd been scolding him for the last 3 hours. The wolf seemed determined to burn images of her every emotion and facial expression into his retina. She'd gone from howling in laughter to pouting in anger at his prodding and pinching. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

Kagome, on the other hand, was irritated and sore from being pinched and poked at various points of the evening.

"Fine Fine, what is this thing?" He poked her forehead.

Kagome tugged his hand away, "It's a mole."

"A mole? Is that another word for dirt?"

He licked his thumb and scrubbed it across Kagome's forehead.

"OWW!" She complained. "It's not dirt! It's a mole!"

"I don't like it," Hakui sniffed.

"Of course you don't," Kagome huffed, "It's a holy mark."

"Holy mark?"

Kagome nodded, "Holy mark. You know. It's a sign of favor, from the gods."

Hakui laughed, "Indeed they favor you little one but what does that have to do with a dirt smudge on your forehead?"

"It means I'm an elder monk."

Hakui blinked.

"You are female little one. Did that battle cause more damage than we thought."

Kagome laughed and sat back on her heels.

"You remember when I went to the Temple of Light and vanished."

A nod.

"Well, I did monk training there. I still need more training but Kuro thought I did enough to be marked as an elder." She paused breathlessly.

The two males in the camp stared.

"I told you this Jiji," she gushed angrily.

"I remember you telling me something similar years ago but it's been so long." He shrugged.

Kagome took his face in her hands and smiled brightly, intending to distract. "I don't see you this energetic often. Are you having fun?"

He stared into Kagome's eyes that had recently begun to glow with power. His own gaze was bright and interested.

"I am exploring," He said carefully. "I very much like this place."

"Because you can see?"

"Of course," Jiji rumbled sounding extremely pleased. "That and you are well now. I couldn't be happier."

Kagome blushed and gave a guarded smile.

"Sit."

She sat facing the fire and he pet her back approvingly.

He took a handful of her hair and examined it for the 20th time in Kagome's memory. She didn't mind, it kept it out of the way for however long Jiji held it. He sniffed at the ebony locks and smiled, "Sugary Lemon. You still smell of embers though."

Kagome shrugged, not particularly worried. Apparently she'd been on fire for most of the day. _Smelling_ like fire (considering she hadn't yet been able to bathe) was no big issue in comparison.

He released her hair before he took her hand and examined it curiously.

It was pale no different in shade or shape than the rest of her though it had grown back from only a stump. He sniffed her again, pleased to find that strange odor that followed humans around hadn't returned to haunt Kagome. He'd worked too hard for his mothers help to undo all his scheming. Still he didn't like the scent of embers on her. Normally it would have delighted him; apparently his own scent was related to fire so that made her more his own. In this case, it reminded him to much of danger–of his mother.

He tapped at her nails, "Your claws?"

"I'm human Jiji, I don't have claws."

Kagome sputtered in laughter when he took her finger to his mouth and bit at it curiously, testing the strength of said 'claws.'

"You must have claws, that's nonsense" He scolded her bringing the chewed on finger so close she thought he might poke his own eye out trying to examine it.

With a snicker, she took Jiji's hand and held her own out beside his.

"See."

He stared long and hard. His own hand was much larger than hers. He was also a male so that made him skeptical but he was beginning to see what she meant. Her hands were small and dainty, appearing as if she hadn't worked a day in her life. His own were large with long rod like fingers calloused from years of metal work; his rough claws, chipped and broken. Hakui flexed his hand extending the claws and watched as she followed his example indulgently. Her nails remained short but as chipped as his own. The servants would fix that the moment they caught sight of her.

He took her hand and pet it sympathetically. Kagome shot him an amused glance.

"What's this?" He took her ear lobe to see the metal rings fastened to the cartilage. She leaned with his movements hoping he didn't rip her ear off accidently. He noticed her reaction and released her, eyes gleaming in amusement.

Kagome flicked at the rings and enjoyed their jingle. Hakui smiled, liking the light feminine sound too. He pulled her closer and tested the seals with his teeth. Kagome laughed outright and Jiji sniffed, satisfied with his childlike exploration.

"I like these," he announced firmly.

"You have good instincts Jiji, these are seals that control my miko powers."

"They're important then," He hummed.

Kagome thought about it, "I guess. I won't die without them but they help me with my control."

Hakui sniffed, "Who would make such important items of gold. Gold is soft and it bends."

Kagome shrugged and turned to face him with a curious expression, she hadn't really thought about it. "They haven't been a problem. In fact they've been pretty sturdy. They survived your fangs and unnatural fire."

Jiji thought about it then agreed. Kagome only chuckled.

He reached out and pulled at her lip. Kagome made a strangled sound when he opened her mouth and peered down her throat.

"How interesting," He commented then looked at her teeth. Sesshomaru sat staring in that same numb disbelief he'd become acquainted with earlier that day.

Kagome blushed and whined when Hakui tapped her canine.

"You have fangs" He announced happily. He opened her mouth a bit more and poked at the white lines poking from pink fleshy gums.

"Don't touch that," She yelped. She twisted away and covered her mouth.

"Is it normal for all humans to have gaps in their mouth like that?" He inquired even as he ran a tongue over the front of his own teeth.

Kagome suddenly felt like crying. It wasn't so much that Inuyasha had knocked a good bit of her teeth out, it was the constant ache they caused trying to unnaturally come back in.

"No, but mine got knocked out."

"Oh."

Kagome put a thumb in her mouth and chewed at it to relieve the ache. The dull pain had stopped long enough to stop annoying her and of course Jiji had to go and prod curiously at her mouth of all things. Now she knew why babies screamed while teething. It hurt like a bitch when the teeth were breaking the skin, then the ache settled there for however long it took the tooth to finish growing.

"Well they're growing back."

"I'm a grown human, my teeth aren't supposed to come back," She grumbled.

"You'd rather have big gaps in your mouth?"

"No," She whined.

"Then don't complain"

It was then that her stomach rumbled loudly.

"You're hungry again."

"Yea," She admitted shyly, "Eating every five minutes is staring to get on my nerves." But it helped immensely with this constant ache. Gnawing on meat gave blessed relief and the remaining bones hadn't survived any better under her attentions.

He shrugged and got to his feet, "It can't be helped, I'll fetch something else for you."

Kagome looked after him, a pout on her face, "Sorry Jiji." The wolf only waved a hand before vanishing once more into the forest.

"You have eaten four times since waking." Sesshomaru commented not lifting his gaze from the fire.

She shrugged, "I'm hungry. What can I say? I only hope this won't be the norm."

He grunted. They sat in silence but Kagome could have been blowing a horn for the attention she attracted. From the corner of his eyes, he could see eerie eyes the color of miko magic glowing in the darkness, wide, unblinking, and watching him.

Finally turning his gaze on her, he glared. Kagome sat shrouded in the darkness of the new moon though only a second ago Sesshomaru had been able to see her features well enough as she'd played with Hakui, but now she could have been a predator sitting at the tree line.

"What, woman?"

She blinked once.

"You confuse me."

Sesshomaru waited for her to say more but she only looked away, eyes still wide.

She stared at the tree line silently and after a short while, Sesshomaru followed her gaze. The sound of quiet breathing reached him seconds later and it was another second before he realized it wasn't Kagome.

"You can hear him?"

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru, "Yes," he heard a smile in her response. "Jiji is a good hunter. I normally wouldn't notice him."

"He hunts well because he is satisfied with the day's outcome" he said thoughtfully.

She nodded in agreement. "I feel good, I'm glad to be here with him. Especially while he can see."

"Yet, you were determined to give up your life not a few hours ago."

Kagome breathed out through her nose and stood, "I have my times where I can be irrational just like the rest of the world." She stepped from the shadows, "The terror of death makes people do outrageous things and I'm not exempt from the rule. Still, I don't regret a thing I did or said though I am grateful for the good scolding I got."

She paused beside Sesshomaru, debating if she wanted to sit or not. He glanced at her. She wore Hakui's outer hoari, a length of the wolf's sash to hold it closed, and she'd wrapped Hakui's waist pelt around her like a skirt. The spill of long black hair trailing through the grass made her appear wild–of the black wolf clan–probably another reason Hakui had been glowing in delight all evening. All in all she looked decent in these clothes, much better than the green and white short Kimono she'd worn as a teenage girl.

She sat finally and smoothed down the black fur of the pelt.

"I wanted to thank you." She looked him square in the eye. "You saved my life."

He said nothing, only watched her warily.

"If you hadn't said anything I would have gone to Hitomu, leaving everyone to suffer. Let's just say your comments left a bitter taste in my mouth."

Sesshomaru looked back to the fire but Kagome continued to watch him.

"Why did you offer to give me children?" She asked quite bluntly.

Sesshomaru shot her a look that would have been equal to having his claws gouge ravines down her face. Kagome met his gaze head on knowing she was more or less protected as long as Jiji was nearby.

"There is war coming and heirs are a necessity." His response was crisp and carried an air of finality that suggested it was no longer a question, but a determined fact, that she would be providing pups.

Kagome shrugged. She hadn't expected him to say he'd 'saved' her to be nice and she certainly didn't expect to be given children for her own benefit despite what he'd suggested in the heat of the moment.

"Any children from me will be hanyou."

Sesshomaru remained silent and Kagome nodded to herself. Apparently the war bound prince couldn't afford to be picky.

"The children will be of the Western bloodline, that is good enough should I fall in battle. Pups worthy of the throne will come later."

Despite a fierce need to make him eat fist, his tone stopped her short of slapping him. She knew where his mind was, his lands would be confiscated without some type of heir, and death would have his lands taken regardless. At least with children he could hope beyond the grave they would attempt to reclaim their birthright. He was willing to sire Hanyou children, though, apparently that hadn't been that big of an issue for him, because he figured he would have proper heirs in due time. A random, powerful, hanyou sibling (which he was sure would come from his line, with Inuyasha as a not so much liked reference) would be beneficial to his children whether he liked it or not. If he was thinking so far ahead for his kids why couldn't he think that far ahead for himself? He did have a powerful hanyou brother that would be an indispensable asset in the war.

_Perhaps an ego makes Sesshomaru blind to what he has in front of him._

Well she didn't give a shit. Her children wouldn't be tools for a father who really didn't care for them anyway; Taishi knew exactly what she thought of people like that. Her babies would stay with her; any children born of other means would deal with their own mother and the prick that would one day be their father.

She couldn't save everyone, she knew that now.

Still, it was strange he was going to such lengths to sire a brood, children that couldn't inherit at that.

Fear of death was said to make humans want children, apparently the same went for youkai and a usually haughty Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hanyou grow a bit faster than full blooded pups, they may yet see the battlefield."

Kagome tensed not liking the idea but this wasn't the time or place to try and convince him otherwise. They were only talking about the idea and nothing had been set in motion. There was always the chance that the whole agreement would fall through–she was starting to hope it did.

"If you don't mind hanyou why didn't you ask Inuyasha to come serve beside you? All of this wouldn't be happening if he'd had a guardian." Her tone was tight.

As if surprised, he said, "Do you presume to scold me woman?"

"Scold you? Who scolds the great Lord Sesshomaru," she mocked. "I was merely pointing out how much trouble _would_ have been avoided had he been able to turn to his brother for help. Instead you exiled him."

Sesshomaru sniffed at her. "He is the shame of the west."

"It seems you're the only person ashamed of him," Kagome replied coolly.

Sesshomaru started, staring at her as if she'd shoved woodchips in his mouth.

"How dare you–"

"I dare Lord Sesshomaru." She held her head a bit higher and stared at him down the tip of her nose. "We are of similar status now and I can hardly feel apprehension at the thought of facing your ire. I've fought, killed, died, and lived again; you are by far the smallest issue brought to my attention."

He sat a bit straighter. His mouth opened to snarl a response but she continued.

"You've lived at the top of the food chain your entire existence. Everyone was too frightened to talk back to you and that terror created a prince who seems to consider exile of in need family viable. You think your father slighted you, shamed you, and so you rejected and exiled your brother in a childish fit. _Who does that?_ Only some snotty little rich kid could think of something remotely similar. Most people can't fathom letting their little brother get a skinned knee let alone banishing them from the home."

Sesshomaru stared at her but Kagome was not fooled by his calm demeanor. There was a hint of violence in the air. Sesshomaru was a hot second from lunging and cracking her head open on that curiously positioned stone not a foot away, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt brave, she felt energetic, and she felt invincible at that moment knowing she had no right to feel such things.

That thought still didn't shut her up.

Kagome leaned over and pushed the rock away even as she said, "How was Inuyasha any shame to you? He is your father's pup and his mother was a well bred princess. Who your father shared his bed with is NOT your business. That was adult business and you were a kid. I think you are still young because an adult is supposed to have better sense than that."

"He shamed my mother!" Sesshomaru snapped at her, that cool composure crumbling in that instant. His youki lashed out violently in time with his words but just as quickly he reigned in his power with iron control.

_Shut up…_

"Again, what does that have to do with _you_? You were a kid and didn't I just say that was adult business. I'm sure your mother didn't make it to the position of the Inu no Taisho's mate by committing suicide every time she was shamed. She probably took it in stride and made plans around him. I'm sure some weak and whimpering female like that couldn't have raised you to be as fierce as you are."

Sesshomaru expression went blank. Apparently he'd just come to a realization and it was pissing him off to have it delivered via Kagome.

"Any shame of my father's is my mother's, and the west's, and mine."

_Stop it, stop provoking him._

Kagome waved a hand irritably unable to help herself when she felt so strongly about something. Sesshomaru wasn't listening to her reasoning–so intent on justifying his actions–so why should she listen to his.

"Whatever. So how is Inuyasha shameful at this point? He is by far one of the strongest fighters wandering Japan right now. If I hadn't just finished a fight with him after he'd apparently gone insane, I'd have more to say. The only people who really and truly care that he's hanyou or that he's 'shameful', are you and a bunch of really old trouble starters heading other clans. Nobody tolerates it because you, their ruling lord and example, don't tolerate it. Perhaps you need to think about these things before you suggest that I give you a pup."

"What do you know wench. You married into your position. You do not know the problems one mistake on my father's part has caused for me and mine. We were shamed and Inuyasha has been cause of one disgrace or another. You know nothing!"

Kagome nodded her confirmation. She couldn't comprehend his family struggles but she was beginning to understand, she had lived the commoner life and saw things from that point of view; she now lived the privileged life and she'd had a taste of Sesshomaru's grief. Her unique perspective on the issue in no way inspired support or pity for the demon lord.

Kagome felt it her part to let him know just what she thought of him.

"I know that the only person I'm ashamed to know right now is you."

_Oh boy…_

That shut Sesshomaru up immediately. He stared, at a loss for words. A human? How dare a human claim to be ashamed of him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The thought was preposterous and extremely offensive.

She seemed unable to hold her tongue on this eve because she kept going and something kept him from reaching out and ripping that deceitful tongue from her mouth.

"The great and powerful Sesshomaru, ruler of the west, crusher of the lesser, brothers, and step-mothers, hater of humans, hater and antagonist of little brothers. You're a joke."

_Oh god._

Kagome watched Sesshomaru a long moment, feeling unashamed as confusion and barely sealed rage flickered in his gaze. He looked to be re-evaluating his decision of talking to her earlier, convincing her to see reason before she committed suicide. If looks could kill, at that moment, Kagome could have dropped dead and shriveled into a raisin under his outraged stare.

He didn't react rashly and attack, instead he settled for a rather neutral solution, he glared at her with silent intensity, his eyes flashing in anger. He said not a word.

That was good. He was pissed, very pissed, but he was trying to calm himself and actually think about what she'd said. Kagome gave him his due respect; another demon of Sesshomaru's status would have killed first, asked questions later. Thank the gods. Kagome's comment on his lacking home training and basic treatment of other living creatures had been partially wrong. He did know how to treat other people when it suited him or when he was curious. Every other person who caught him outside of those extremes found themselves shit out of luck.

It wouldn't happen overnight she was sure, but one day he would start asking questions and hopefully a few things would change. Inuyasha hardly deserved a thing from her but maybe this would move his brother to take responsibility–hopefully this would drive Sesshomaru to instill some type of sense into the Inu hanyou.

That was an excellent idea because she didn't feel like dying again. Now to sooth the wounded royal pride…

"I will do my duty to the west."

He looked at her sharply, thrown off by the assurance of loyalty in midst of their bickering, "but before I give you even a hope of heirs, before you hope to be father to any kind of pups, you need to get your priorities straight."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and Kagome knew she'd dealt the final insult to his injured pride. She'd failed to sooth him and in no way felt apologetic because she hadn't promised to kiss his ass in apology. He opened his mouth and Kagome was ready for him to vomit the most horrible string of insults to probably come from his royal lips.

"You-"

"Sesshomaru, please just think about it. You reject your hanyou brother and then you turn around and say you would like hanyou pups? Not only are you going to get me killed you're going to appear unsteady–undecided–to your subjects, to an army that needs the support and skill of their lord as much as you need them. You appear fickle to even me and I'm the queen of unpredictable and attitude, believe me."

Sesshomaru paused and stared at her.

At that moment, Jiji choose to return from his hunt.

He stepped from the forest only to pause. A chill reached him and the aura of the lake, having been peaceful and generally nice before his departure, was now the complete opposite. He frowned and glanced about for danger.

Sesshomaru turned away from her like lightning. He was growling quietly but she barely heard him. His shoulders were locked and tight in agitation and anger.

Kagome scrambled up and raced to Jiji, all smiles.

"Jiji you're back so fast."

"Little one," He greeted with a nod. "Did something happen here?" He glanced to Sesshomaru still fixed by the fire.

Kagome's smile dimmed a bit, "We had a little disagreement, nothing to be worried about." She glanced to the Inu Lord and wasn't surprised to see he'd forced himself to appear at ease and was staring into the fire once more with a blank expression.

Hakui grunted and started forward. Kagome followed glancing excitedly to his capture.

"What's that?" She asked even as her stomach made strange grating sounds.

"What did I tell you about that little one?"

"Not to ask," She responded obediently, "But I'm so hungry."

Jiji paused and considered her.

He held up the carcass of some three-legged furry creature about the size of his own torso and smiled, "It is similar to a deer though, strangely enough, not as fast."

Kagome nodded eyeing its single hind leg and two powerful front legs, "at least it looks edible unlike other things I've put in my stomach." He pet her head fondly and led her to the fire. She and Jiji worked in silence, skinning and pitting the strange creature before they sat back to watch the meat cook.

There was uncomfortable quiet. Sesshomaru was so angry the air was beginning to smell of iron and hatred. Kagome went out of her way to ignore the angry youkai lord, refusing to even look in his direction. Jiji however decided to take a page from Shippou's book.

"Quite a temper you have my lord. I wonder how no one has noticed this before," Hakui said as if commenting on the beauty of the lake.

Two pairs of eyes darted to Hakui.

Kagome's stomach interrupted the tense moment with a loud gurgle but no one moved. She gave a wince. She had been harassing Sesshomaru since he'd left the camp and, while he probably had the patience to deal with Jiji on a normal day, that patience was short and covered in flammable liquid at the moment.

Kagomes comments hadn't even been heard.

A low snarl rumbled through the clearing.

"Your human does not know how to hold her tongue in front of a male."

Kagome gasped and Jiji blinked wondering when this had become an issue of male rights versus a females. Sesshomaru hadn't meant it that way, his female general spoke of the respect he had for a woman who could fight (only for women who could fight, probably), but Jiji didn't know the youkai lord.

"So wait, you've been disrespecting her, not because she is human, but because she is female?"

Sesshomaru blinked for the first time appearing visibly confused.

"Kagome has never followed the rules," Jiji continued. "What makes you think she'll follow gender rules that restrain her to a weak and subservient position? You're fucking the wrong woman if that's what you expect."

"Jiji!" Kagome shrieked, clutching her head in horror.

She was even more embarrassed when Sesshomaru put a hand to his temple not bothering to hide his exasperation.

Hakui looked at her sheepishly as if suddenly realizing what he'd said. Kagome huffed remembering this was the same demon who threatened to punish her when she'd been to bold in her own speech years ago. His tutelage had probably saved her life but he could definitely learn from his own lessons.

Sesshomaru had probably never been so angry in his life–he'd get a work out with Jiji and it might do him some good. Kagome sighed, if he'd said 'alpha male' this conversation would be going down a different path. Jiji was a strict upholder of the rights belonging to an alpha male, alas, it probably wouldn't have stopped some rude comments from being made so she could only shrug. At least this conversation was interesting.

Still, if she heard one more comment about Alpha males, she'd kick Jiji in the head. He talked about his duty and rights as the alpha entirely too much.

"This one was commenting on her inability to filter what she says. It is obviously a trait she shares with her surrogate father and the wretch has made it into a royal house somehow. Expect her dead within the month should she not hold her tongue in court."

_In court? Curious. Did I miss something?_

He hadn't realized that threats and arguments in general only made Jiji more irritating. Lord Sesshomaru was about to be brutally spoon fed the lesson.

"Oh, that's what you meant? You are a youkai lord, perhaps you are the one that needs to filter what you say because I surely misunderstood. Phew, thank the gods I'm not a ruler. I'd surely have caused my lands to be set aflame."

Sesshomaru stared long and hard at Hakui. The youkai lords usually restrained aura was free and mixing with youki wafting about. It made the air appear to ripple like in the hottest desert.

Kagome honestly felt bad for Sesshomaru at this point. She'd spent about half an hour chewing the demon lord out before she had gotten an emotional response; Jiji, of course, did it in less than five minutes and the response was making her nervous. She couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was going to lunge or if the Spirit of Fire was lurking nearby ready to set her on fire again.

"And, so you're mad about a comment she made to you," He glanced at Kagome and she shrunk in on herself expecting a good scolding. Instead, Jiji shrugged, "Kagome is not stupid. If she said something to you it was probably the truth you needed to hear."

"Needed to hear? Who is she to tell this Sesshomaru anything? She is an insolent creature, no better than a human babe."

Jiji turned the comment over in his head a few times, making strange offensive faces as he did so.

Instead of twisting Sesshomaru's words, Hakui shrugged once more, "we are all babes at some point."

Sesshomaru paused and considered the riddle that was not quite a riddle.

_He is teasing this Sesshomaru or scolding his pup. Or perhaps both._

Kagome and Sesshomaru chose that moment to glare at one another.

"Well, my lord, your response will determine if she is to be scolded or otherwise."

Sesshomaru scoffed at that but bid, with a glare, that Hakui continue.

"I know very well that Kagome can get into trouble with that wild personality of hers. All you need tell me is if you felt you deserved her comments or not."

Sesshomaru had had enough of being picked on for the evening. It was not his usual and he'd been double teamed: Kagome had picked at his mask for a while and Hakui had kicked the wall down and poked annoyingly at his curiosity and common sense; they were a fierce father-daughter team. Sesshomaru looked away, a blank expression on his face as he expertly tuned out both his campmates. Kagome had seen that same expression on Shippou's face when he was determined to ignore her demands that he study.

The youkai lord never did answer and Hakui shrugged, feeling the matter was dropped.

He looked back to the fire looking tired and rather bored. Kagome, however, was not fooled. She shivered when his lips curled from an incredibly bored neutral face into a gleeful mischievous expression.

Jiji gave a shit-eating grin.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke at dawn, feeling energized and ready to take on the world. Rolling to her feet she paused to considered the cold fire pit before glancing around for the two males who were supposed to be by it. She found Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, still asleep. Even from where she stood he didn't look so great. In fact, he looked exhausted and she thought she saw dark smudges under his eyes. A glance in the opposite direction and she saw Jiji sitting at the lake's side staring upward in fascination.

"Sesshomaru strikes me as someone who would be up before the sun," She commented, striding over to Hakui. He glanced back at the youkai lord shortly before looking back to the rising sun.

"Leave him child. He didn't believe me when I said my mother's presence is draining for us not of her world. You ate so much yesterday mostly because of her though I bet dying had its impact," Hakui sighed heavily. "He'll recover. I think I won't pick on him today until he is back up to strength."

"That's kind of you Jiji."

He shrugged, "Not really. I just feel bad. I should have teased him into eating every time you ate, he would be fine if I had. I certainly stole bits of your food."

She only chuckled and sat beside him.

"Watching the sun rise?"

"Hmmm," He breathed out heavily, obviously thinking. "The sun rise is very beautiful but I was looking at the power swirling over this lake."

Kagome searched, then shook her head, "I don't see anything."

Jiji's lips twisted in thought but he didn't respond.

Kagome looked back to the sky once more and realized she could feel the swirling energy but couldn't see it.

"Jiji you're not seeing it with your eyes are you?"

He stiffened then nodded at her assessment, "No, I'm not. Forgive me I couldn't figure out how to explain."

_Ah, so he's not sensing it the same way I am._

"You see it–you see it without your eyes."

He glanced at her again but she only smiled and pet his shoulder. That was one ability that was particular to Hakui. He's never had to rely on his eyes and so he didn't notice things by seeing them, but instead he made sense of the world by reading energy and aura.

"I understand Jiji. I believe it's there. I do sense the power overhead."

He smiled at her and for the first time Kagome realized his eyes hadn't been focused, but now it was–on her.

"Your markings are gone," he complained, suddenly frowning.

Kagome didn't respond, only leaned forward to look at her reflection in the lake. The graceful curling designs of moonlight were gone as he said. Kagome sighed in disappointment and glanced back to Jiji.

He reached out and touched her cheek.

Reluctantly, he assured her, "That's okay, it's better this way." Her gaze was questioning. "They were extra space for storage of youki. You were adapting ways to handle bigger quantities of youki but when you used it up, I fear it would have scared your face. The grooves carved for space won't hold without something stored in them."

Kagome blinked, not particularly bothered by the thought of being scared; it wasn't as if she had to be pretty and get married, no man wanted her. But the fact she'd adapted to the youki left a lot of questions about what was happening with her body. Questions she'd given up on.

"They might come back. I have no idea what my mother did to you."

"You don't know what she did either?" Hakui raised an eyebrow as Kagome huffed glancing down at her own body. "It's not normal for someone to survive being set on fire."

"Are you complaining?"

"Of course not Jiji. I'm just wondering what she did to me to make this all work."

"Kagome, usually I would agree and ask questions right along with you. This time I'm going to say don't question gifts like this."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she agreed.

He lifted a knee and draped an arm across his leg, "If you must know something. I think she had to destroy her own body."

"Then it's safe to say she destroyed my body too. I was a mess and I'm sure my body is not more resilient than a spirit's body."

"Do you feel any different?"

Kagome shook her head, "I feel fine. I feel good. As good as I felt before I started this trip."

"Then I wouldn't worry about it."

"I get into too much trouble not to worry about it Jiji"

He chuckled his agreement.

Kagome's stomach rumbled.

"Meal time again," he mused as she moved to stand.

"I'm hunting this time" she licked her lips eagerly but Jiji caught her wrist.

"Before you run off," He smiled at her, gentle like a light breeze. "You know you are beautiful." He released her hand and she tucked both behind her back and looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. "I know you miss your pup but I am very sure you will have many more later on."

Kagome strained to keep some semblance of her smile.

"Jiji, I don't think–"

"Don't put yourself down so much. A man is a fool not to notice you, a male is an even bigger fool." He glanced pointedly at a still unconscious Sesshomaru.

Kagome didn't have to force her giggle.

"Me and Sesshomaru aren't like that. Our meetings have been mostly business. He isn't for me."

"Hmm," Jiji grunted with a smile.

"What's that sound for," Kagome laughed. "I'm so serious. We'd kill each other first. It's hard to see Sesshomaru of all people in that way. He's pretty to look at but his personality…"

Hakui snickered. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared daggers at her back.

"Your personality isn't exactly god sent."

Kagome nodded firmly, unperturbed. "Yup, but at least I'm aware of what comes out of my mouth."

Hakui put a hand over his mouth, his eyes watering with laughter.

"My blind eyes see many things pup," he said mysteriously.

"You're not blind right now."

"Hush pup," he scolded as Kagome laughed outright.

She tried to stand again but this time she paused.

"Your mom, did she say anything to you?"

Jiji looked back to the swirling energy overhead.

"She had better have told me something, she did rip me from my body."

Kagome nodded, "What'd she tell you."

"Many things," He glanced at her with a smile.

Kagome didn't roll her eyes or react as he'd expected. He paid a bit more attention to her.

"What did she tell you?"

Kagome looked to the lake's surface in thought. She didn't remember actually meeting the Spirit of Fire, but–

"She told me she thought I was an idiot."

Hakui face faulted though his eyes gleamed in amusement, "That must be her new general greeting then."

Kagome thought about it then laughed. She waved a hand, "she then told me that she was only healing me because I still have a length of duties to work out and the gods plans collapsed if I died. Didn't understand most of that but whatever. She then asked me why I wanted to die."

Silence fell between them. Jiji nodded encouragement so she continued.

"I rattled off a few reasons," she took a deep breath, "and she told me, essentially, that life sucked, and I needed get over it."

Hakui wanted so bad to laugh but that was wholly inappropriate.

"She told me that I needed to live. Life isn't fair and the world had to keep moving whether I wanted it too or not. She then offered to–well she promised to find me a reason to live because I can't have Hitomu back, the world just doesn't move like that."

That drew a fierce frown from Jiji.

"I–don't trust my mother that much. When you hear 'others' say things like that to you, you run for the hills from now on. Do you understand me Kagome."

"You just told me not to look a gift horse in the mouth," She responded dryly.

"Kagome this is very different. This just reeks of bad news.

He'd been using her name a lot over the last 24 hours. It made her squirm.

He sat staring at her, a weird expression on his face. Kagome stood, knowing she wasn't dismissed yet. Jiji had something to say.

"I didn't sense any malice or ill intent from her Jiji, I'm usually good with those types of things," She said.

"You wouldn't sense malice if she meant no harm. You also have to consider who she's trying to help. You don't have to worry about being mauled by her, for now. Anyone else in her path to 'help' you is just shit out of luck."

Jiji wasn't a big curser but the last few days had been weird. She shrugged it off.

He stood, "Where were you going before you found me little one?"

"Kaede's village. To visit my family."

Jiji thought about it a second before pointing to the forest, "Go to this Kaede's village. You should have enough youki to travel a good distance. If you must, stop and kill something. Catching a youkai and eating it's flesh raw will give you more of an energy boost, cooking gets all the good stuff out, but then you could get sick." He shrugged, "You'll be okay."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Jiji what about my group, Shippou, and my friends. Poor Sin too."

"I won't let anyone eat your human pets. They can go after you later."

Kagome frowned.

"I'm serious Kagome. Go on now."

"What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Chaos." He shrugged, "I don't actually know. I would rather be wary and send you ahead to ward off that trouble."

Kagome sighed, rubbing her empty stomach where a familiar burning had caught hold. That exact feeling she'd had before her journey had been interrupted by Jiji's entrance back into her life.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

"Kagome why are you standing here, Go!" He urged.

Kagome turned with a nod and began to jog away when she spotted Sesshomaru.

She paused hesitantly. He glared at her before looking away in disgust.

She suddenly felt pretty bad. She and Jiji had been making fun of Sesshomaru. Not only was he not used to it, bound to take it seriously (at least the parts they had meant to only be teasing), and had a strong dislike for the people pointedly teasing him, they'd gone and made fun of him behind his back.

Well, most of it she didn't feel bad about, especially the scolding she'd given the previous night.

With a sigh, she only took off at a run. Both males watched her leave before glaring at one another.

Jiji smiled coolly, "Would you like to hunt with me Lord Sesshomaru. I promise not to hurt you."

"Wolf," Sesshomaru spat as if that would explain every feeling and insult he had for Hakui. "Do not underestimate me."

"I don't underestimate pups, you just look like shit at the moment," Jiji mused.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Jiji held up his hands in surrender.

"If you eat, you'll feel much better."

Sesshomaru's face twitched as if he wanted to wince. He only turned and walked into the forest. Jiji smiled in amusement. Now that Lord Sesshomaru was about hunting, he could relax. He had the feeling he wouldn't be much help to Kagome in her current task but he could at least get the young lord back to his comrades safe and sound. Sesshomaru had helped immensely and he felt this was the least he could do for the stubborn prince. Now if only he could convey to the younger male that his teasing was in no way meant for enemies or those he disliked. The last thing Hakui needed was a royal's hatred.

He sighed and scratched at his chin.

He also hoped Kagome and Sesshomaru realized the benefits of working together greatly outweighed the benefits of killing one another. They were a curious duo and the world would be better off when they aligned their paths to reach one goal together. Not that it would be easy in the slightest but neither the young prince nor princess thought well of those who always took the easy path out anyhow.

"What trouble will come next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku leaned over casually and peered at the raggedy scrap of red cloth half buried beneath dirt and gravel. He shook it free and discovered a wayward prayer bead for his trouble.

He considered the cloth then held the bead up to the light. It was brown and decorated with a single spot of crusted blood.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango paused beside Miroku moments later and he held his findings out for her eyes.

"Inuyasha must be wandering about pretty beat up." She took the cloth and rubbed it between her fingers.

"Of course he's still beat up. That was an impressive battle even by our standards."

"But he was well enough to walk away. The fact he is free means that Kagome-chan is dead." Sango announced somberly. They both considered the tree where an imprint from Inuyasha's impact and the hole left from Kagome's arrow were displayed for everyone to see.

"It can't be helped. She was in horrible condition when we arrived. But, maybe her demon friend, Hakui, was able to save her. I certainly don't expect her arrow to reappear and re-seal Inuyasha if she were revived."

Sango's eyes lit hopefully.

"Well," she began with a wary air about her, "Should we be going to hunt down Inuyasha before he kills someone or should we go after Kagome and have to bury her in the worst case scenario?"

Miroku didn't answer but instead looked out over the area. In the distance, young soldiers were searching for any of their survivors and any extra supplies that could be used: metal, forgotten swords, and things that could be re-forged to replace the surprising lack of supplies they had left. The battle had dealt a blow to Kagome's entourage, four young soldiers were missing, presumed dead, and they had lost three good horses during the skirmish. Those not on scavenger duty, were back at the cave tending the wounded.

The humans had shrieked at the thought of being tended by demons that had moved out of a sense of kinship that came with being soldiers to a lord or lady, to help them. A sharp word from Shippou, surprisingly, had shut them up. Threats of bodily harm from a generally irritated Minawo and Koji had kept things civil as they awaited word on their mistress.

"I'm actually not that worried about Inuyasha" Miroku announced as if stunned with his own conclusion.

Sango breathed out, sounding relieved, "You aren't either? I thought I was just being bitter and mean."

"No, I was very worried while Kikyou was with him. Now I can't bring myself to muster the energy and care. I care about how Inuyasha is doing but he is Inuyasha. He can get along on his own just fine. Maybe he'll come to his senses now that Kikyou isn't dragging him about by her whims."

"We can go find him later," Sango agreed. "I wonder if he still remembers us though." They stood in silence, pondering the possibility before Sango continued, "so our biggest issues are finding Kagome-chan and Kikyou."

Miroku nodded just as a shout came from the distance. A soldier had recovered one of the missing horses. The creature limped in pain but seemed steady and not greatly damaged. He waved to them in greeting and Miroku pet the horse's flank as it trotted past. He glanced at the pelt of black fur, tossed across the horse's saddle and covered with forest debris and faintest hints of familiar youki.

"Let's worry about Kagome," He announced, trailing after the horse. "Everybody else eventually flocks to her."

"Sometimes I don't know if that's a good thing" Sango mused, striding after the little group.

In the mean time they could harass the soldiers and find out what Kagome had been up too. She'd obviously done well for herself if she had a following like she did.

"Should we take Shippou with us," she called to Miroku.

He shrugged. "We'll figure it out," he promised as she caught up to walk beside him.

Sango only sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Jiji had promised, it took an insane amount of energy to make her trip. It hurt to have to stop every other hour and eat. She was simply starving and the world could tell her she was eating too much but they didn't have to make her body work. The random mortal rabbit she came across every so often did nothing for her. It settled her appetite all of fifteen minutes before she would have to stop and eat again. It didn't help that raw rabbit disgusted Kagome simply because she felt no repulsion while in the act of gorging on the furry little creatures, probably because it hurt so damn much to sit and feel remorse for it when she could feel her stomach eating away at itself. And gods, the meat soothed her aching teeth like nothing else – which is why she wasn't in the mood to let this cat youkai escape from her.

It had attacked her anyway so she felt justified in killing and eating it. She'd been having unsavory taste for heart lately and Kagome was willing to obey if it would sooth her hunger and throbbing gums. She glanced at the cut in the sleeve of Jiji's haori and sniffed.

Stepping lightly, she could hear snarls and the soft pad of paws on the ground. They were circling one another but the cat hadn't revealed itself, until now. It stepped from behind a tree, appearing a strange cross between the werewolves of movies and a lynx. It walked on its two hind paws and was the color of sand. The beast drooled and snarled, bearing teeth to frighten its prey.

Kagome grinned excitedly, bearing her own teeth.

The cat made a sound of confusion, it's threatening expression falling away. Kagome's grin brightened violently.

Not five minutes later a inhuman cry rang through the forest.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the shrieking cat she now sat on.

She was so disappointed.

The first hunt since the beginning of her trip and she got a complete failure of a demon. For all his bulkiness and imposing appearance, he was awkward but not slow; had probably been hunting humans because they were easy enough to scare and catch. She had tripped him, stayed out of the reach of his awkwardly long arms, smacked him around, and in the end sat on his back with her Miko powers glowing on her skin. It'd burned him a bit and he'd flailed like an idiot but hadn't been able to get her off and flee. A blood seal she'd drawn into his fur kept him fixed to the ground.

The sound of her stomach rumbling drew more of his wails, which is why she sat now glaring at the back of his head while he cried and whimpered like a kitten with the roar of a lion.

Kagome heaved a sigh and looked away.

_I'm so hungry but can I really kill him. I feel like a bully._

The creature beneath her took a deep breath and started his wailing anew, piercing through Kagome's thoughts.

"You shut up. My head is killing me!"

She swung her leg over its body and stood before taking a good long lick of her hand and smudging away the blood spot in his fur.

"Get up and run, see if I don't chase you," She threatened.

The cat tensed and looked at her warily.

"Didn't expect me to fight back did you?"

His response was a wary shifting of weight.

"I'm hungry!" She complained angrily, "You feed me or I hunt you back down and eat you instead."

She got a strange glance.

Kagome took her sheathed sword and smacked him in the mouth with its hilt.

She got a wailing cry and the cat reared up angrily, ready to rip her in two. It bared bloody fangs and Kagome snatched a dangling canine from its mouth.

It reached for her but Kagome flared her power shortly. The lynx withdrew its large hand, alarmed.

"Feed me!" She ordered, her glowing eyes having more effect than her short bursts of Miko energy. "If you run I'll summon you back here and eat you. If you attack me I'll burn you and eat you. I wasted energy fighting you; you can at least replenish it."

The beast thought about it all of a second before racing on all fours into the forest.

Kagome sat down and begged her stomach to stop howling. It was exactly 15 minutes later that a carcass was dragged into the clearing.

The cat glared at her, obviously sweating from the exertion.

"It's not my fault you're lazy. You wouldn't be in this mess right now if you'd actually thought before attacking me," she called in response, amused. He obviously had been taking the easy route to get his food, a lot of good that had done him.

Kagome looked at his capture. It was frog shaped except as tall as the lynx was on two paws and much bigger around. The body's bloody scars spoke of a struggle before it had died. She was in no position to refuse the offering, feeling too faint and dizzy at the moment to even find the words. She took the sword at her side and cut into the frog's cream colored chest.

Half an hour later, she'd eaten her share and, for the first time since she'd woken up, felt content and bloated.

Linx eyed her warily and blinked bewildered as she stifled a belch.

"Thank you." She breathed in relief, "That feels so much better. Sorry for being so mean."

It stared at her then back at the frog that was missing a fair deal of its previous mass.

Now that she was full, she felt gross. Her hands and face were smudged with blood and she would have to clean up a bit before moving on.

Lynx came around to the far side of their prey and moved aside the flabby skin of the chest cavity where he stuck his head in as if searching for something.

"I ate the heart," She informed him dryly. He'd stood and watched her. "Taste like chicken," She admitted.

He growled at her and she shrugged and looked away pointedly. The heart was a prized delicacy. It was something that the Alpha among canines would always eat unless he chose to share, it was to honor someone or for the consumption strongest in a group. Her experience with this practice came during her time with Jiji as his apprentice. He always ate the heart, his right as the big male protector of their strange little family. He'd only let her and Shippou taste it. He'd said it was to encourage them to become the best so they would fight for their rights for such a treat and honor. She hadn't understood at the time, totally unaware he'd been feeding her things not for human's, but now…

Well, it was good to know other demons valued the heart as much as the canines did.

It helped that a heart held the most magic and youki to be absorbed.

"It was mine," She said sharply as his angry growl got louder. He recoiled and quieted.

"**Human**?" His voice was warped and barely understandable. She turned to stare at him in surprise before shrugging and looking skyward. There was so much that she'd done that simply defied rules of the human condition, she couldn't keep lying to herself any longer.

"I've almost given up calling myself human. Human's can't eat eyan and they certainly don't get into epic battles with powerful youkai."

She looked back to him, "I'm not demon either, so I'm just an 'it', being whatever I need to be to survive." She nodded, more to herself than to Lynx. "I like that. I can live with that" She murmured sounding relieved.

Kagome smiled, appearing firm and resigned.

"**Weird-y…o…." **Lynx looked suitably puzzled with his testing of the new word.

She looked at him stunned before howling in laughter. "Where did you hear that word? Have you been jumping through time," She giggled. Weirdy…meh! Weirdo was quite a bingo though.

He sat and looked at her sourly, "**It my word."**

Kagome nodded fiercely, "And I like it. Can I use it?"

He looked away petulantly and Kagome got a gauge of where he was intellectually, "**No. Mine."**

Kagome nodded, "Okay, it's yours."

His little stump of a tail wagged and he seemed immensely proud of himself for getting back at her…or perhaps he was just happy to get his way.

She pulled out his stolen fang. "You want this back?"

He looked at the fang like it had personally offended him. Lynx sniffed, buried his fangs in the bloody mess of the frog's throat, and dragged it away. Kagome smiled in amusement and waved as he vanished to finish off the carcass.

She looked at the fang still carrying quite pungent bits of plaque. "It needs a cleaning" She confirmed wiping a few grains of plaque on the ground before launching herself into the forest.

Kagome made only two more stops and only for bodily functions and a bath. Her stomach stayed pleasantly full through the remainder of the trip and she arrived just before dawn and stood watching the sun rise over Kaede's village.

The little town was a bit bigger than she remembered but it rang of fond memories and comfort. She made no ceremony of marching down into the village. The townspeople were already up and about, preparing for the day. Many paused in their work to stare. There were those who recognized her and those who stared at her suspiciously. She went to the side of a woman staring at her with the intense curious gaze of a crow.

"Do you know where I can find Lady Kaede?"

It was always good to give the skeptical a legit reason for your arrival. This one woman would spread the word until some of the older villagers corrected the rumor.

"Up there" she pointed up the shrine steps, grand for this time period.

Kagome nodded her thanks and quickly went on her way. There was nothing wrong or out of place with this village. It appeared a normal day for a not so normal town. The stair climb was always a pain in the ass but Kagome found Kaede's hut as she'd left it all those years ago.

She stood in the doorway a moment, working to find the courage to go inside and wake the old woman. Then she thought against it. There wasn't the Inu-gang here to scold her for not checking in first, on top of that Kaede was totally unaware and would continue to be so until a villager opened their big trap.

Decided, Kagome pushed away from the door and started down the path leading to the bone eaters well. She could sense the magic of the well a lot better now and as she ran her hand across the cracked wood wistfully the magic thrummed in recognition.

"It's good to see you too," She murmured. "I haven't been here in a long time but will you let me through?" Even as she spoke she sat on the rim and swung her legs around. "Let's try."

She let herself drop into the abyss and was surrounded in familiar magic. She landed moments later, smiling in delight. The climb up the well that had once been a struggle was infinitely easy. Once out, she raced to the door. It swung open easily…and her smile gave way to numb horror.

She stepped from the well house and stared at her childhood home engulfed in flames.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(7/28/12)


	28. A Reason to Live

Hello NSTAF Fans!

In case you didn't know, this story was nominated for **best portrayal of Kagome and best Cannon on Dokuga**. Thank you all for your support, I didn't think I would get nominated for those two places. Yay!

Here is another chapter for you. It's incredibly long, it wasn't supposed to be this way but, hey, I don't think many people will complain. As per usual, I did some horrible things in this chapter but it's all for the greater good. I got a few responses for Kagome's 'it' problem and here are some of the results.

Ryōhō no miko – miko of the both (I'm thinking of just calling her a Ryōhō)

Ninkai - (**Nin**gen/you**kai**)

Hybrid

mujun- Contradiction

Kotonaru- Different

And that was all I found. If I missed any suggestions let me know. This is the end of another arch and the beginning of another. Please enjoy and vote on your favorite title for Kagome or suggest more if you like.

Unedited

Disclaimers are for wusses. I'm the biggest wuss of 'em all.

**Chapter 28: All Changes come with Time: A Reason to Live.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She let herself drop into the abyss and was surrounded in familiar magic. She landed moments later, smiling in delight. The climb up the well that had once been a struggle was infinitely easy. Once out, she raced to the door. It swung open easily and her smile gave way to numb horror.

She stepped from the well house and stared at her childhood home engulfed in flames.

Near the back of the house a flame leapt away from the mass and stood. It held up arms in alarm and twisted it's torso about to look at Kagome from the side she presumed should have had a face.

The world was suddenly shaking and Kagome heard a scream. It took a moment to understand the shriek of rage had come from her own mouth. The flame person took off dancing away into the expanse of trees around the shrine.

She moved to give chase but a cry stopped her.

"Kagome!"

The voice belonged to her younger brother. He panted, obviously having run up the shrine steps.

"Souta" She cried, racing over and engulfing him in a hug. Pulling away quickly she checked him over and stood.

"Stay here!" Kicking off her fur skirt, she scrambled into the house.

"Mom! ojii-san!" She looked around frantically, trying to see in the thick smoke and flames.

There was a sharp crack and the flaming ceiling collapsed in on itself. Kagome stumbled back into the kitchen. Even so soon, the smoke was getting to her. She snatched the rag from the sink. It was still wet and beginning to smell moldy but it worked fine to keep her lungs clear. There was a sound and Kagome jumped through the flames into the living room. The couch was a roaring fireball and ceiling beams had turned the room into a death trap. Still, there was something on the other side of the room.

"Father!" Kagome could hear her mother's frantic screams and was astounded to see the older woman with only one foot caught under a length of wood but still trying to push a flaming cross beam off her father's back.

She screamed in pain when the flame finally reached her caught leg and began boiling away the skin.

"Mom!" Kagome shrieked in tears. She wasn't acknowledged. Funaho was still trying to save her elder father. Kagome managed to lift the beam away from her mother's leg. She snatched the older woman up by her arm and shoved her forcefully toward the window. Funaho hit the wall stunned while her daughter focused on the elderly man. This beam was much bigger and Kagome managed to lift it after a struggle. Funaho snatched at her father's feet and dragged him to safety.

She dropped the beam, hissing as her hands stung from mild burns, and the floor trembled; the house groaned its protest. She staggered over to the window, tears of pain and terror streaming down her face. Frantic strength to yank the window off its track, some struggling, and Kagome was able to pull them free of the house.

Souta was there to help lead them to a safe distance. Her mother sobbed openly, wrapping her arm around both her son and father. Souta was trying to drape the pelt across them as if the furs would protect them from further harm. Kagome looked to the forest where the fire person had vanished. She stood, prepared to see if spirits could die but Souta stopped her with a wild cry. She looked and Souta panted clutching at his mother frantically. He kept panic in check out of necessity.

_Get it together Kagome!_

She knelt and Souta's mouth opened in awe as she pulled the old man onto her back. He helped their mother stand and they hobbled after Kagome to the well house.

"Sister," He babbled around a half sob, "Sis?"

"Trust me Souta," She rasped, mouth tasting of soot.

He nodded dumbly and they helped their mother sit on the well rim.

"Jump on three," She ordered.

Her mother whimpered, rocking in pain but Souta nodded shakily and took hold of her forearm to drag her in if needed. Kagome took their mothers shoulder and on three jumped, pulling her and Souta along. The well lit with familiar magic but terror made them blind to the beauty. They landed at the count of four and Kagome was immediately hauling them out as best she could. The walk to the village was the most horrible thing she'd ever subjected her family to but they arrived yelling for help and it came.

Kaede hobbled from her home and villagers seemed to appear from nowhere.

They made it into the hut and Kagome could only hear her mother's whimpers of pain as they set to helping her. She set her grandfather down and tried to wake him, tried to help him, but Kaede put a hand to his neck and told her with a doctor's hard expression that he was dead. Kagome cursed and Souta finally began to scream, frantic tears slipping down his face as shock knocked the sense and calm from him. He curled and clutched at his face, cutting gashes and half moons in his own skin.

"Take him," Kagome roared snatching him up by his wrists and passing him to a villager. A few more moved her grandfather's body and they could now focus on helping her mother. Down her mother's throat, Kaede poured some sedative and seven times that amount in water. Kagome was forced to watch, trembling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, are you feeling better now?"

Sesshomaru paused at the crest of a hill and glanced down at Hakui. The wolf youkai caught up and stood equal with Sesshomaru, a smidgen taller than the younger demon.

"Well enough," He grunted. Glancing away dismissively, Sesshomaru started down the hill. This side much steeper than the other, Hakui leapt down easily and stood waiting for him at the base. Sesshomaru pointedly took his time descending and stalked past Hakui once at the bottom.

Under his breath, Hakui rumbled, "Have I offended sire?"

Sesshomaru ignored him.

Hakui was suddenly in Sesshomaru's face. The young lord halted and leaned back instinctively to keep breathing space between him and the wolf youkai. Sesshomaru's expression tightened and Hakui smiled, happy to be blissfully blind at that moment.

"My lord" he chided gently, grey clouds bellowing from his mouth. Sesshomaru snorted the odor of smoke from his nostrils and glared balefully at Hakui. "If you'll give me a second–"

Sesshomaru growled.

"–I can ask you a question. How did you end up as father of Kagome's pup?"

Sesshomaru looked away as if thinking and Hakui made himself comfortable inches from the youkai lord's face. It was obvious neither of them was going to back down. He was beginning to cross his arms over his chest when Sesshomaru deigned him worthy of being answered.

"Heat."

Hakui stepped away and Sesshomaru straightened.

"How boring," Hakui complained, sounding every bit the aristocrat in Sesshomaru's place.

The demon lord only sniffed at him. Hakui coughed up a few clouds of smoke from his lungs then addressed his sire again, "One more question, if I may."

"You may not."

Hakui continued as if he were deaf instead of blind. "Who was that boy, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stared at Hakui a long moment, debating if it would be wise to kill the wolf youkai.

"Why don't you ask your pup," He all but snapped.

"Because she is not here, and you are. That and you smell like him."

"This Sesshomaru does not smell like that Hanyou filth," Sesshomaru responded with quiet intensity.

"Of course my lord." Sesshomaru glared. "But I am curious. I've never met a hanyou so strong."

"Strong," Sesshomaru repeated as if offended.

Hakui stared at Sesshomaru dryly.

"Okay, let's get you back to your generals." Hakui turned and walked away but Sesshomaru didn't budge. "My lord, would you rather I leave you here and send the generals along later?"

Hakui smelled of irritation now. Not that Sesshomaru cared. "Who are you speaking to wolf," He asked dangerously.

"I'm speaking to you" Hakui snapped, his temper flaring. "Kagome was right in her assessment of you. I felt bad when she laid you out last night but now…"

The terms used confused Sesshomaru but he understood the gist of the insult. "You returned to stop the conversation? You heard us," he accused.

"Of course I heard you. Do I look like an idiot–to leave my mischievous pup alone with a potentially hostile male after she'd just been revived? You two could hear my breathing the same way I could hear your conversation."

Sesshomaru felt suitably foolish and it showed in his face. "So you know everything, why do you ask so many questions wolf."

"I asked, Dog, because I don't know everything. I just know what she thinks of you. I listened in, hoping to find out why a cheerful and determined girl like Kagome would be willing to die. I now know that you and your brother are part of the problem."

Sesshomaru stiffened and a growl ripped from his throat. Hakui continued, "I asked about Inuyasha to see if anything Kagome said to you last night got through that thick skull of yours. She wasted her breath and advice on you."

"I care not what your reasoning is wolf. You are out of line. "

"And what if I am out of line am I to be punished sire?" It was a taunt and Sesshomaru shifted his weight in response. The air was suddenly hot and humid, barely breathable. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths, frowning. Hakui stood casually as if he didn't feel a thing. "You by far have the better breeding. Usually that would guarantee that you be stronger than the common demon, especially a half demon like myself. The problem is I am also the son of a spirit."

"You would challenge your lord, wolf?" Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his snarl echoed in the trees. He obviously could give a flying fuck if Hakui was a god or a spirit. Right now, he was a disrespectful cur talking to someone above him in status.

Hakui laughed, "Well it wouldn't hurt me. I am very sure I can match you in battle. There is no one here to back you up. Your generals aren't here. The only deciding factor between us might be our battle experience." He shrugged, "Well let's see."

Sesshomaru gave a bark at Hakui's sneer. "You say this Sesshomaru has a temper?"

"That you do my lord. I'm sure my temper is much worse. When you learn to respect others or maybe even your elders, you and I will get along much better."

Sesshomaru launched himself forward and caught Hakui's top in his claws. At that same moment, Hakui caught Sesshomaru by the throat. Surprise flashed in amber eyes just before the youkai lord was lifted and slammed on his head. The bark, half yelp, came unbidden. He blinked the swirling figures from his vision.

"Are you always so confident when rushing into battle?" Hakui asked, aghast.

Hakui yelped when claws raked across his face and he released Sesshomaru, stumbling away. Sesshomaru climbed to his feet watching the tell twitches of disbelief in Hakui's form. He glanced up, one pink and bloody eye fighting to open, the other hazed over in red. Nostrils flared in time with tempers; teeth bared, the two males launched themselves at one another.

Hakui was surprised to be thrown back into a tree. He slid down it in time to avoid a badly timed claw attack that took a person sized clove from the wood. Sesshomaru snarled and clawed at Hakui's retreating back as he dived away. The wolf slid, turned, and lunged before Sesshomaru could recover. The demon lord hit a tree sideways and could hear the tree groan from the force. He turned his head and vomited acid at Hakui's head. The older demon suddenly wasn't there. He appeared across the clearing, landing gracefully.

They moved as one, charging. Sesshomaru and Hakui met and collapsed into mindless clawing and snarls a second later. The clatter of armor shattering made Sesshomaru leap away before he fully registered what the sound meant. Hakui leapt with him and Sesshomaru choked when a fist drove itself through his shattered armor and straight into his stomach. He landed on his hands and knees, throwing up his breakfast. Hakui tumbled ungracefully to the ground but managed to land on his feet.

Sesshomaru glanced up appearing bewildered. Hakui gave him his breather and immediately regretted it when Sesshomaru bared his fangs and lunged. Knowing the pain of having one's throat ripped out was not one of his plans for the day and so he immediately threw his arm up to catch Sesshomaru's fangs. He gave a shout of alarm when the burn of poison set his arm aflame. He snatched away immediately, backpedaling. Sesshomaru followed. Desperate, Jiji, unable to vomit flames the way Sesshomaru could spew poison, spat a cloud of smog.

He heard Sesshomaru cough and he tried scrambled out of the way. Sesshomaru dug his claws into Hakui's shoulder and they collapsed to the ground anyhow. Seconds later, Sesshomaru flew back at the punch end of a water spout and hit the ground.

Hakui stood wearily and didn't have time to press a hand to his wound before Sesshomaru caught him. His back hit a tree and immediately Hakui tasted blood in his mouth. White hot pain snatched a scream from his unwilling throat. He clawed wildly, to get the enemy away, to sooth the pain. Sesshomaru leapt away with a new set of claw marks across his chest.

Hakui staggered away from the tree, a hand pressed to the fist sized hole in his side.

He looked at the fuming youkai lord, now muddy and dripping wet. His angry red eyes flashed beneath a sheet of pink and white streaked hair. Sesshomaru lunged, his claws drawn to finish the job. Jiji took a breath and when they were in a hairs breath of one another, he roared in Sesshomaru's face. Startled and confused, Sesshomaru halted his attack mid-swing.

Jiji collapsed to his knees, breathless and fighting to stop the bleeding from his side. There wasn't another attempted attack from Hakui's end and Sesshomaru blinked slowly trying to make sense of what was happening.

He came to a sudden realization…

Hakui hissed something under his breath and Sesshomaru took a deep breath, taking in the scent of blood, a lot of blood. He took a few steps away and looked at his claws drenched in the older demons blood. He looked once more at Hakui, confused.

…Hakui hadn't been trying to hurt him.

"I didn't mean–"

Hakui stiffened on the ground and quiet surrounded them. He let out a wet laugh and there was the smell of burning flesh. Sesshomaru covered his nose; the smell of youkai flesh was nothing new to him but this time it turned his stomach.

"You didn't mean to kill me you little brat?"

Sesshomaru stepped away at the wild look in Hakui's gaze. He rose and Sesshomaru saw his hand dancing with fire, charring his wounds shut.

"I don't care if you meant it or not!"

Sesshomaru stepped away and felt his head shaking of its own accord as Hakui moved closer, eyes dancing with flames, Fire's flames.

"I refuse to serve a selfish creature such as you."

There was a different air around Hakui–the promise of violence and pain that hadn't been there before. Sesshomaru was only aware of a hand engulfed in flames reaching for his face and a violent crack as his head tried and succeeded to go through a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shhh"

Kagome shifted, pulling her brother closer.

"That's right, just relax," She whispered soothingly.

Souta moaned something but she ignored it in favor of checking the red scratches across his face. Large brown eyes stared at her, pupils nearly dwarfing the brown in his gaze.

They'd finally drugged Souta after a few hours of fighting him and listening to his cries.

Kagome had nearly attacked someone when she'd emerged from the hut to find her brother flopping about on the ground like a fish and the villagers standing about watching him, uncertain what to do now that they'd shut him up.

He twitched sharply and his arm went flying. Kagome pressed his arm back to his side and held him tightly, trying to rock him to sleep while he murmured and drooled.

A shadow appeared over her–a villager. She hissed as a bucket of water was set down and the man scrambled away. A line of them stood just out of her reach, watching, some guiltily, most curiously.

She dipped a sleeve in the water before wiping the cold sweat from Souta's brow. His eyes finally fluttered closed but he kept mumbling.

"We have to do something about these scratches. You just be a good boy and sleep. Everything is okay. Mama is okay."

Souta's lashes fluttered and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Ma," He warbled.

Kagome began hushing him again, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Mama?" He cried, a few blinks short of sleep. He went silent after his whimper and finally passed out. Kagome held him a while longer hoping he would fall into a deeper sleep before she tried to move him.

She looked away from the gawkers and blinked back her own tears. Now wasn't the time. Later, when she was alone.

Kagome glanced pitifully toward the hut. She'd sworn and hissed a good hour before Kaede had finally convinced her to leave. There were things to do before she could heal her mother's burns. The old miko didn't believe she _could_ heal but Kagome didn't really care what Kaede thought of her abilities. There were medicines to apply to the burns. There was so much work to do before she could be of any help. They had to do something about the pain. Infection was doubly possible in the feudal era, Kagome couldn't tell if the burns were second or third degree though Kaede apparently could. It was frightening and nerve racking.

Kagome had finally agreed, knowing she was causing more harm than good screaming over her mother's unconscious form.

She justified leaving by telling herself she needed to get hold of more food anyhow.

She had no illusions of her energy lasting once she got to work. With enough youki in her system she could stay awake a few days and that was exactly what needed to happen. Another big meal like the frog from Lynx would have her set for two days and something smaller would last a few hours.

At least she wasn't scrambling for food every five seconds. Those energy boosts might last her an hour once she got the chance to actually heal her mother. It was well worth it in Kagome's mind. All she could do was prepare and keep eating.

On top of everything else, Souta needed care too and the villagers would want to bury her grandfather's body tomorrow.

_Gods, what am I going to do?_

With the sun setting over the village, bringing to close a horrific day, she realized there wasn't much she could do. Her current task was to see to her brother and mother. They wouldn't survive in this time without her guidance the same way she wouldn't have survived without Inuyasha. It would be hard, it was hard, but Kagome knew she had no choice. They would die without her and she simply couldn't let that happen.

That was life and she had to get over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's getting cold. We should stop for the night._

Ghostly footsteps seemed to echo in sensitive ears and amber eyes glanced about blurrily.

Pausing, his march he reached into one of the many gaping holes in his top and scratched away crusted blood.

Glancing back over his shoulder he opened his mouth as if to speak to someone. There was only dark forest and his own trail.

The sound of footsteps had been his own but he'd never felt an ache in his chest after seeing his lone tracks.

It was a second later he wondered why he'd even glanced back. Of course he was alone, not many people liked hanyou.

That drew another ache but he had had years of practice ignoring the stir.

_Where the hell am I?_

He sniffed the air and found his own stink and the trails of a few creatures that had passed by earlier that day.

_I'm lost. Damn, that's a first. How do I find the way…?_

He turned, intending to retrace his steps.

'**_Don't look back Inuyasha!'_**

He hesitated but stayed put.

_Okay…_

He glanced about warily as if expecting another voice to leap out and demand he go this way or that. Instead there was the peace of the forest and, to him, what looked like four paths to everywhere.

'_What are you waiting for' _came his own annoyed voice, echoing in his head. _'All these paths and you're waiting for someone to direct you?'_

"Damn, have I been drinking or something. I keep hearing shit." The comment was followed by wary shifting.

The voice went quiet, angrily, and his face twitched into a smirk. It felt unnatural for a moment but it quickly became the norm.

'_She's right, if you keep looking back all that hard work is gonna be wasted. Time don't go backward so why should you.'_

_Her? The voice that was just screaming?"_

There wasn't an answer.

_Who's Inuyasha? _He asked instead.

'_You.'_

_And _**who**_ the hell am I?_

'_Figure that out on your own. The restraints are off. Go be whoever the hell you want to be just try not to get angry. Causes a lot of problems for no good reason.'_

_I can deal with that._

'_Watch out for bitches too, they're all crazy.'_ The voice warned.

_Noted._

Inuyasha frowned in amusement at the rumbling chuckle in his head.

'_Good luck'_

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

'_Oh, I don't know' _the voice announced wistfully, '_you don't need my burdens, believe me. Maybe I'll leave, maybe I'll stay. I guess whatever feels good to me. Maybe we'll need each other and that'll decide my journey.'_

There was quiet a moment.

_Are you trying to be some wise old sage fart?_

There was laughter then abrupt silence. Inuyasha got the feeling he'd been hung up on though he didn't have a clue where the expression had come from.

"Feh!"

He marched over to a space between two paths and faced off against a mighty old tree.

"You're in my way."

With a smirk he took a swipe at it, his body moving all its own. The tree was still a moment. A loud snap and it was suddenly tipping toward him. With a yelp he ducked away and the tree hit the ground. Inuyasha glanced at the mess he'd made. The path he'd taken to the present had neatly caught the tree's girth and was now blocked.

"Nobody will know," He grumbled, scrambling around the tree stump. He looked back once more, winced, and ducked into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango looked up and felt her jaw drop. There was silence as Hakui hobbled into the camp. Hanging limply across his back was Sesshomaru. The youkai lord looked for all the world as if he were the one who'd been attacked and left to die instead of Kagome. She'd never seen Sesshomaru looking so ragged. His clothes were filthy and bloody. His usually pristine white hair, currently stained with blood and dirt, hung in a tangled damp curtain. He rode piggy back and so his arms hung limply over Hakui's shoulders and his face, crusted with filth and blood, was partially pressed into the back of his transport's neck. The youkai lord was out cold and didn't look to be rising soon.

Hakui wasn't in any better condition, covered in dirt and blood. He wore battle scars across his face that hadn't been there the last time they'd all seen him; his pants leg was stained a darker color than the rest of the fabric and the source of the blood was revealed to be a dark patch in the wolf youkai's side.

Beside her, Miroku dropped the wooden bowl he held.

"Not to be funny, but you both look like you've been mauled."

Hakui glared at Shippou. The fox kit glanced beyond them, searching for Kagome.

"She is alive."

Shippou breathed out in relief and nodded.

"So, you two been fighting?"

Jiji growled and Shippou scratched his head, appearing baffled. "I'll go get some more bandages."

He turned and walked away casually.

The noise had drawn the Generals. They appeared in the mouth of the cave and stopped to stare too.

Miroku and Sango were the first to rush forward.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango squeaked.

Hakui looked at the Monk and Tajiya, "He is dangerous. He can still kill."

Sango visibly hesitated and Miroku frowned grimly. They seemed to make the decision as one and reached forward to relieve Hakui of his burden. The wolf shrugged the young prince off his back, "Be careful with him. I broke his leg."

The looks of horror he received did nothing to lighten his mood. The Generals rushed over in time to see their master lowered to the ground. He glanced at the Generals and they cowered away before they could think about it. He didn't blame them. Sesshomaru was supposed to be one of the most accomplished fighters the west had produced and of course he'd wiped the floor with all his generals at this point. He thought a bigger stronger demon must be horrifying to them. He glanced at Sesshomaru, he'd been so angry only the memory of promising to get Sesshomaru to his Generals had stopped their fight. He hadn't kept his whole promise, Sesshomaru certainly wasn't in good health at the second but he guessed he could apologize to Kagome later.

Remembering another promise, he announced, "Kagome is alive. She has gone to a place called Kaede's Village. Do what you will with the information. I'm going to sleep."

He stalked past the human advisors and they gave him a wide path.

Hironori met Hakui at the mouth of the cave and snatched at his collar.

"Have you lost your god loving mind! You just beat the sense out of a youkai lord."

"So" Hakui snapped petulantly.

"He's about to go to war!" Hironori snarled. "What if the enemy found him! It'll be at least two weeks before a broken leg will heal properly for him to go to battle! He can't defend himself or his lands you fool!"

"It's his own damn fault he has a broken leg!" Hakui snatched away, "He needed an ass beating, I knew it, you knew it, _he_ knew it. I just provided."

"You aren't listening! You're going to get us all killed because you decided it would be a good idea to kick his ass now. If you were going to have a tantrum and attack him, you could have chosen a better time at least" he snarled under his breath.

"Sure, lets wait until it's worse. Whoever the hell raised him spent the last 300 years saying 'choose a better time, we can do it later, this is a bad time' and he surpassed all the people who would have done it years ago. He's marching around like he's invincible, he's alienating the people who would save his life and playing nice and fair with the enemy. For all you know I may have just saved his life in the long run!"

"…Sesshomaru-sama"

Hironori glanced past Hakui.

Miroku paused his examination of the head wound that had painted Sesshomaru's hair pink and red. Gold eyes flickered open and Sesshomaru stared at him, dazed.

"My lord," Sanyu called worriedly.

Sesshomaru visibly winced and they all went quiet, waiting for him to gather himself.

"Monk," He began and everyone held their breath, hoping he was okay. He tried to sit up only to have many hands press him back down. For his compliance someone put their top under his head for a pillow. Sesshomaru lay there a moment his expression growing tighter by the second.

"Where am I?" he demanded. "Wolf! Where is that wolf! Hakui" He demanded only for his makeshift nurses to press him back down and began fussing over their apparently safe lord.

Hakui shoved past Hironori at Sesshomaru's name calling and vanished into the back tunnels. Hironori glanced his sire warily then followed the trail of dark spots from Sesshomaru's side to the mouth of the tunnel. He then followed the dots to where Hakui had vanished.

"Damn, he's badly hurt." Shippou glanced strangely at Hironori as he rushed into the back caves.

He found Hakui knelt beside Sin in one of the rooms. The younger demon was swaddled in sheets with a cloth across his forehead to combat the fever. Hakui sighed irritably, "I can fix him up. I have the herbs and he just needs a good meal."

Hironori eyed his son warily. "You can't do anything tonight. Sin's fever has been dropping, he can wait till morning."

Hakui glanced back irritably, "I wasn't going to try, I'm going to bed."

He put a hand to the wall so he could stand and it did nothing for him. He groaned in pain. Hironori came to his side, "I'll wrap your wounds. Sesshomaru-sama has enough nurse-maids for the night. Nobody will miss me."

Hironori pulled Hakui's arm over his shoulder and they stood together to hobble through the halls once more.

"You were successful otherwise?" Hironori inquired.

Hakui only smiled and the bird general nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This day was turning out to be as shitty as the last few.

She'd tried, she really had. After falling asleep out in the grass with Souta, she'd woken up early, sent her brother to be taken care of by a few villagers that she felt she could trust better (having very little choice in the matter), and gone to talk to her mother. Funaho hadn't been a particularly talkative mood after the morning treatment and Kagome hadn't blamed her, but she felt it her duty as a daughter and granddaughter to explain the plans for her grandfather's funeral.

She'd worked at it for three straight hours. Trying to gently tell her mother about the funeral, see if there was anything that she wanted for the burial, but Funaho had been too stunned to see Kagome. She'd drifted from hysterical and disbelieving that her daughter had returned to her, to being in awe of the woman she'd become. There had been a few bad moments. Those times when her mother had completely rejected her, shrieking that her daughter didn't have blue eyes, but the fits left as quickly as they came.

Kagome figured that her mother had blocked out any information about ojii-san's death and the funeral, only to keep the bit of sanity she did have left.

The only good that came from seeing her mother was Kaede's diagnosis. Kagome had seen for herself, after the initial panic had passed, that the burns weren't as horrible as they could have been. Her fingers were burned, yes, but with care, she'd be able to use her hands again in a few months, maybe, hopefully, less. It would pain her until then. The burn on her leg needed more treatment but Kaede thought her patient would be on her feet 'soon enough' she'd promised. Kagome set it in her mind to shorten both those time limits.

"Where have ye been child?"

Kagome glanced shortly at Kaede. The older miko's face had a few more age lines than she remembered but didn't look much different after so many years.

"Traveling. Learning." Kagome shrugged, "living."

Kaede watched as Kagome wrung out a rag and placed it across her mother's forehead.

"We have not heard word. There was fear ye had died."

"Then I would have died and not cared if anyone knew. I did run away and abandon my friends. If I were punished that way it wouldn't surprise me. The gods do cruel things. Dying in a ditch isn't so farfetched," She announced bitterly.

Kagome's dark aura had Kaede leaning away

"Child, there–"

"Kaede-sama please. My head is killing me and there's so much to think about already." Kagome pressed her fingers to a temple, "I will talk to you later just let me settle my family first. I've had a trying few days."

Kaede breathed out in shock. It wasn't common practice to disrespect elders in such a way but Kagome had always run by her own rules. Kaede also understood that the younger miko was overwhelmed. She nodded and allowed Kagome her peace.

It lasted all of five minutes before a villager burst in, "Kagome-sama, your brother is awake now. He is clawing about like a demon."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to fight the migraine piercing her skull.

She massaged the space between her eyes. "I'll be down to handle him. Has he bathed for the funeral?"

"No"

Kagome's eyes flashed angrily and the glow of her energy made the poor villager whimper. "Oh, so nobody thought to help him wash up. He's to go to his grandfather's funeral smelling like a little urchin!"

She stiffened and took a deep cleansing breath, "I'm sorry. I should have just done it myself. I didn't realize I had to command you all to do what you would do for any normal member of your village. We aren't members of course. My mistake." She nodded to herself. "I'll take care of this. I understand he's been a handful. However," she looked sharply at the villager once more, "If you drug my brother again I'll have your head set on a pike. Am I understood?"

He nodded quickly and gave a cowering bow. When the poor man had scrambled away, Kagome looked back to her mother. Kaede was stunned. Kagome's behavior, from the set of her chin to the way she'd waved him away, spoke of a commander, as someone higher and not to be disobeyed.

Liberation from second of Inuyasha's pack had allowed her to learn leadership skills somewhere. The Kagome she remembered had shied away from leading in any way not proper to her standing in the Inu-tachi.

Inuyasha had always complained and pouted when she'd tried to step up. This Kagome had obviously been directing a group of some sort and no longer entertained the notion she would be disobeyed. She was so certain in her manner that the villagers had obeyed her without thinking and had done her bidding, cowering. They didn't wonder if her bullying was a bluff or not. Kaede was beginning think all Kagome's hissing and threats were in no way bluffed but were real danger. It in no way helped that she was so hurt and angry.

Kagome sat stiff and proper beside her mother as long as she could before her support finally collapsed; she leaned forward, curling into a ball, and pressed her hands to her face to stifle her wail.

Kaede hushed her and rubbed at her back comfortingly. Their patient didn't budge, lost in a deep healing sleep.

"Child, go ahead and cry. It is okay, no one shall fault ye for it. Anger restrained will destroy all. Let it out." Kaede pleaded.

"I can't Kaede," she called.

She took a deep breath and lifted herself back into that stiff and formal sitting position she seemed to favor now. Kagome tilted her head back and Kaede saw her face was wet but already composed.

Kagome stood and straightened herself up. Kaede glanced warily at the fur skirt being adjusted then back to Kagome's glowing eyes.

"In a day's time my party should be arriving. Can the village feed us all. I can pay."

"You can pay?"

"And handsomely, for all the trouble I've brought here."

"I can have it arranged."

Kagome nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours. Prayer rites have to be done correctly and Souta has apparently lost his mind. I need to handle this mess."

Before Kaede could comment, Kagome swept from the hut.

There wasn't much she could do about her brother. She wiped him down with bucket water, promised him a bath afterward, and dressed him in some clothes for the occasion.

The funeral was nice. Her Jii-san would have complained that it wasn't extravagant enough for a great and powerful priest like himself. Had he gotten his grand funeral he would have complained that one such as he should be humble. She liked the humble funeral much better and didn't think he would have had all that much to complain about. She did the funeral rites in the way her grandfather had taught her, despite the disapproving glances from villagers, and he was buried in the little graveyard just outside the village.

There wasn't much time to reflect and mourn. She instead dragged her brother to the nearest hot spring and proceeded to bathe him.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome dangled her feet in the water and pulled up Souta's arm to scrub.

"Giving you a bath," she said in response to his dazed and slow question. "You awake yet?"

Souta lifted a hand and wiped crusting drooling from his mouth.

"Yeah, what happened?"

They'd just gotten from the funeral and he didn't remember?

"Mama is healing, we just buried Grandpa."

He brought a wet hand up and scrubbed it across his face. "That wasn't a dream? We're really in the feudal era?"

Kagome turned him and scrubbed his back, "Souta, your standing in a natural hot spring in the middle of a forest. What do you think?"

He peered at her over his shoulder but said nothing.

"I wish it were a dream," She admitted.

"Did I really go crazy? I saw jii-san and mom and it just," he shook his head trailing off.

"It's okay. That was a horrific experience and then I dragged you all to another time. Don't feel bad."

She passed him the rag so he could finish his bath. He grimaced and reached for it lethargically.

"Souta, do you remember who drugged you?" She asked, frowning at his slow responses.

A pause.

"Someone drugged me," he cried angrily.

Kagome only sighed and looked away. There wasn't anything left in his system but the after effects were still bothering him. No good to ask more when he clearly didn't remember, well, she could ask later and hope he recalled.

"You said mama is okay?"

"I'll heal her and she'll get better. Right now she's in pain but alive."

"I want to see her."

Kagome thought about it.

"I'll let you see her later. If she's awake after Kaede's treatment."

"Can I go see gramps then?"

"I'll take you when you're finished as long as you don't lapse into insanity again, that is."

Souta waved a hand at her and went to scrubbing himself.

"You look so different," Souta announced after a long moment.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"I look different how?" She yawned. Souta watched her stand and go fetch that fur skirt she'd been wearing for days now.

"Well for one, you've never worn the same clothes days in a row, you're the average school girl except for time travel and stuff," He called sarcastically.

Kagome paused and sniffed discretely at her shirt. "I don't smell bad," She complained.

Souta made a face.

Kagome forced a smile, amused but oh so tired. He didn't need to know she had a whole following on the way with a trunk full of expensive silken kimonos.

"Seriously though, I don't recognize you anymore." He honestly looked worried. "Your face looks different, your eyes are all creepy. The only time I've seen someone with hair that long is in those old empire movies with princesses." He eyed her again, "You're taller than before and your legs look like baseball bats." He snickered at this last bit of information. Kagome quickly wrapped her skirt about her to hide solid calves.

With a sniff, she walked over to the spring and peered into the water. Her image was warped but it worked well enough. "What are you talking about. The only thing different is my hair and I'm debating if I should cut it. I don't like smelling singed hair."

"Don't cut it. You look like a princess but," He pressed his lips together, "You lost weight."

He nodded to himself and Kagome ran a hand down her cheek, finally seeing what he was seeing. The remaining bits of baby fat had definitely vanished but it'd been years since the last remnants of her childhood had left her. A glimpse of starvation had helped things along too.

She glanced at him and paused. He didn't look any different than she remembered. In fact Souta was supposed to be a lot bigger; about fifteen or sixteen. She'd been so out of it she hadn't realized how absurd it was that her brother was still a little boy.

"Souta how old are you?"

He bristled in anger and lethargy left him in a rush, "I'm ten, you forgot my age?"

"How long have I been gone?" She asked numbly.

He shrugged, "I don't know, a few months. Maybe we should get you a calendar or something."

Kagome sat down, suddenly dizzy.

Pieces were clicking together. Jiji's warning came rushing to the forefront.

The Spirit of Fire had promised to give her something to live for, not caring who it hurt. In the end she got her brother and her mother.

What really got Kagome was that something had been messing with the flow of time, just to allow the spirit of fire her goal. A sixteen or seventeen year old Souta would all but reject her for abandoning the family–handling the issues of a normal angst teen among one of many reasons to reject a sibling–and he would be almost past the age of needing help. Ten year old Souta still needed his mother and sister and a lot of care to become a decent adult.

She also remembered Sesshomaru scolding her, warning her about the price one had to pay when summoning something that was 'other'. Fire hadn't taken the price from her son but instead taken her sacrifice from Kagome's bloodline, her grandfather who, in this time, would be more a burden than a help anyhow. He talked too much (he would likely have claimed himself a psychic and spoken of the future) and had a penchant for throwing paper seals at everyone.

In the future, they saw it as the nonsense of a senile old man. Here, he would get everyone killed, especially if he did that to a youkai. Her grandpa also wouldn't have lived much longer; he was very far along in age and had been in the beginnings of dementia before she'd even decided to stay permanently in the feudal era. The Spirit of Fire had probably assumed she was helping Kagome out immensely. She had helped and nearly destroyed Kagome's family in the process, the overall price for calling those of her realm.

She hadn't needed another ward to care for, she had Shippou and Kuro now. Her near death experiences/suicide attempt, had drawn the wrong attention and she'd all but sealed her family's fate.

"What have I done. Grampa is dead because I was being selfish. I would have regretted it anyhow, leaving Shippou and Kuro behind, but she made sure it would never cross my mind again."

She gave a watery laugh and covered her face.

"What do they want with me? Why are the gods in my business," she whimpered.

"Sis are you okay?"

Souta reached uncertainly for his sister but paused when he realized she was crying. Uncertainly, he climbed from the water and struggled into the funeral clothes he'd borrowed.

"Sis, it'll be okay." He pressed her head into his stomach and pet her hair, "I'll take care of us all."

Kagome glanced up blurry-eyed to find a panicked expression on Souta's face. She chuckled and pulled him down beside her.

"No, for right now I'll take care of everything."

"But I can do it!" He cried frantically.

"No," She sighed, "You can't. Not in this era. Besides I've gotten us both a lot more work than you can imagine." She nuzzled his head and sighed, her nerves beginning to calm. Souta made disgruntled sounds.

"How's this," she called quietly, "You'll be my heir and assistant. We have a lot of people to help. Right now, I only want you to focus on helping Mama get better. She'll need us both."

Souta glanced up sourly.

"I'm scared. Do we have to stay in this era?"

Apparently, she'd only been gone from his life a few months; what had happened between then and now that had changed his mind about the feudal era? He'd begged and pleaded to come along on her journey before and suddenly he was wary.

Recognizing her frown for what it was, he said, "We were reading about the feudal era in school: the wars, the treatment of women, and the horrible stuff that went on."

"Yes," She agreed solemnly, "it's not pretty but you'll have the power to prevent a lot of it, one day."

He eyed his sister strangely. Kagome yelped when the heel of his palm found her chin and he was shoving her away. "You're eyes are creepy" he sneered.

"You little–that hurt!"

Souta mugged her, "This is payback for leaving us!"

Kagome clamped his nose between two fingers and he hissed a nasal curse. They collapsed wrestling in the grass.

They both felt much better afterward. Souta strode back to the village pouting though and Kagome felt maybe, just this once, she could have let him win their little spat.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Kagome paused and looked at her brother incredulously.

"What?"

"The bathroom" He asked irritably.

Kagome blinked, "We just came from the hot spring Souta."

He looked as if he would cry, "you're supposed to pee in the hot spring?"

"Oh, that _bathroom_" She put a hand to her head in amazement. It'd been years since she'd seen a bathroom and was astonished she could have forgotten what it was like. She had a personal bathing room back at the castle and a separate chamber that she'd fought tooth and nail for where she took care of other bodily functions but Souta had a different experience all together. Going from hyper clean twenty-first century Japan to, well, _now,_ was putting a whole new twist on culture shock.

"The forest and leaves are your friends."

He stared in incomprehension.

"There's a reason I like to wear skirts when I'm comfortable and not traveling Souta. A woman has a lot more trouble than a boy does. At least you can stand up and go."

Souta's face turned white.

"I'll stop and you can go right quick."

"I have to do…you know" he whispered weakly.

Kagome gave a grim nod.

"I'd advise you to hold onto a tree while you squat. It'd suck to fall."

She took a few leaves from a nearby bush and sent him on his way. She felt horrible about this blunt introduction to feudal era outdoor plumbing but it couldn't be helped. He would have to learn at some time and another person wouldn't understand Souta's situation. Her thoughts ground to a halt when she heard Souta scream. He returned to her sobbing and ashamed. Kagome said nothing only slung his pants across her arm and led him back to the spring.

Souta stayed out of sight the rest of the day, too mortified by his situation to even beg and see his mother. He had no shame, though, in sneaking up and peeking in on them but mostly he stayed away. Kagome left him to explore while she worked with the energy she had and tried to heal her mother's hands.

The next morning brought more exciting events.

Souta found himself wrestling and clawing at the villagers. They tried frantically to stop him. They tried to make him be still and listen but he at least had a brain. Frightening Samurai trailed into the village and Souta would be damned if he bowed and had his head cut off.

He'd seen movies about this kind of stuff. The samurai came into a village, ate the place out of house and home, and then killed the villagers. It didn't matter if this wasn't his home. He looked the same as everyone else but he didn't plan on dying. He was going to get his sister and his mom and they were running for the hills.

The samurai were upon them when the villagers gave up in favor of showing respect, which, to Souta looked very much like they were tossing themselves out on the ground in some ritual or another.

He paused long enough to see the center transport was extravagantly decorated. The flag one of the samurai carried in a holster gave Souta pause. It meant something. The design of a flower of some sort made to look like a graceful swan taking flight. Souta had never seen the symbol before and would rather have liked to never see it again.

"A flag and carriages? They have some noble with them."

With a snort he raced up the shrine steps to warn his sister. He was surprised when she met him halfway, caught his shirt, and dragged him back around to face their guest.

A swarm of samurai were rushing up the stairs and Souta reeled back, wanting to run but Kagome held him firm.

The men stopped, breathless, raggedy, and grinning at her. They were all talking at once and Kagome only smiled at them.

"Milady survived!" "The demon was successful" "Milady will lead us well, she is powerful."

The babbling quieted and two older men made their way through the crowd.

They both paused to look her over before the one to the right leaned over and sighed in relief. The other man pet the first's shoulder with a smile.

"We thought we had lost you milady"

Souta forced back the urge to look over his shoulder and find their lady. He knew all he would see was Kagome's stomach.

It was an impressive sight when they all got down and bowed to her. "Please, lead us Milady. We can't loose with you at the helm."

Kagome's eyebrow shot up. "Thank you for the show of faith but I nearly lost my life. I _did_ loose my life."

"You fought against a demon. We can't expect the most excellent results but we now see you will lead us well."

Kagome gave up arguing. She nodded dismissively and announced, "I'll do what I can. In the mean time, are you all hungry? I expected you later today so there is no food prepared yet."

"We traveled all night. All we need is a place to sleep."

Kagome frowned, "All I can provide is a safe clearing. There usually isn't a need for the villagers to entertain such a large group."

There were no protests.

Souta made a startled sound and all eyes focused on him.

"Is this a demon also?"

"Koji!"

Koji, the man to the right, blinked rapidly, "Sorry. Did I offend?"

Kagome looked down at Souta then back to her soldiers, "Does he really look like a demon"

Souta stiffened but Kagome held him still.

"His eyes are gray." Minawo pointed out as if that explained everything.

"My natural eye color is Brown. My eyes are blue because of my miko energy"

There were many heads bobbing at the information.

Koji and Minawo stared at Souta.

"This is Souta. My younger brother," Kagome began. He tilted his head back and she smiled down at him, "my heir."

There was no reaction, only dumbstruck stares.

"Where is Shippou? Did you meet my friends Sango and Miroku?"

"The Monk and Tajiya left before we did, they must have stopped last night to rest. Sesshomaru-sama was taken home in the night. Your Jiji made us leave the kit behind. He said that he couldn't make us stay out of your way but he could keep Shippou from trouble."

The comment about Sesshomaru was lost on her. She instead frowned about Shippou. Then she thought of her mother in the hut and the trouble a curious or sympathetic kit could cause without meaning too.

"Thank you."

She motioned them up the stairs and somewhere along the line, someone stole Souta from her and they scrambled away with the whimpering boy in arm. Kagome found them about to settle in front of Kaede's hut but she caught them quick enough.

"Oh, no you don't, you need to move back further. You're going to wake my mother. She needs sleep," Kagome scolded, swatting at her soldiers. They scrambled away like confused puppies and huddled together at a safe distance. They stared at her curiously still holding on to a frightened Souta. She finally huffed and gave up chasing them, the settled and had set up a camp in moments. When satisfied, they were bothering Souta with questions, prospects of sleep forgotten. Souta indulged them, twitching nervously every so often. Kagome decided she would have to save him and give Souta a quick update before he lost it.

At that moment, feminine squeals reached her. Kagome looked back to see her servants clambering up the last few steps before they were rushing her. She groaned audibly but it didn't stop the outrageously decorated women from tackling her in their glee.

"You know," Kagome began not ten minutes later as a sniffling servant smeared balm on a cut across her cheek, "another lord or lady would have you executed for tackling them."

"Forgive us mistress, we thought you had been killed. We are surely blessed to have a leader such as you."

Kagome nodded indulgently and the servants began to blubber and cling to her once more. A head fell in her lap and Kagome heaved a mighty breath when tear droplets began to bead on Jiji's fur wrapper.

"Okay, okay. Stop crying" Kagome pet the head of the servant in her lap and the others looked to her as if she were god bestowing a gift. Kagome fought not to roll her eyes. The intelligence of a female servant wasn't that far off from lynx's. She was expected to have more sense but a woman didn't have a man's rights and was taught how to depend only on a man.

Sometimes it was like talking to immature children instead of full grown adults. The result of this mindset was that she didn't find many competent human women. They could do their duty efficiently, yes, but an intelligent discussion on things other than flower arrangement and the latest hair styles was often beyond them. Every so often there was a woman to match Kagome for wits, if only lacking the extensive knowledge of the world she had, and they were still able to have intelligent conversations.

There was no such person in her household. That would have to change. The current head servant was afraid of her own shadow and doubly scared of everyone else's. There needed to be someone to handle those extreme situations Kagome often found herself in. Just seeing the servants before her made her afraid they would cower before death instead of trying to flee for their lives. A strong leading figure would fix that and hopefully keep the servants from snotting all over her clothing.

Kagome smiled tightly and pulled her sleeve away from another of the servant's seeping facial orifices.

_Perhaps I'm being too nice; I know for a fact these girls would never do this to another lady._

"Ladies, Ladies, I think that's enough" Kagome shooed them away and they sat in a neat line, waiting for her commands. "I need your help. My mother is in Kaede's hut and she was burned in a fire. She's weak right now but recovering."

"Of course milady! We will care for her; she will have whatever she may need."

Kagome sat stiffly, her thoughts unwilling to be coherent.

"Don't get in Kaede's way" She blurted out finally. The servants blinked but she continued, "I trust Kaede's knowledge of medicines and her ability to care for the wounded. Stay out of her way and do as she tells you."

There were frowns and short glances at Kaede's dinky little hut.

"But milady, she is just a commoner."

Kagome's eyebrows rose and she considered the servants–the girl who had spoken more than the others.

Neitsu's family had served in Taishi's castle for four or five generations. All of the servants currently with her had similar pedigrees–chosen with the utmost care. Their lady couldn't have lowly urchin-servants attending to her now could she? She supposed that made them feel they were above the commoner. In some ways they were. They were allowed to dress in colorful kimonos (nothing more grand than her own kimono's of course), they ate better than commoners and even lower servants, and generally lived decent lives.

"She is a miko" Kagome snapped with steel laced in her voice. The servants straightened fearfully, remembering who they were talking back to, "You will obey, am I understood. You aren't going to endanger my mother trying to usurp Kaede's authority. She is the skilled doctor here, not you, and she deserves the utmost respect."

They prostrated themselves in perfect unison and didn't lift their heads, mumbling promises of obedience and apology.

Kagome stood with a sniff and went to the samurai. They had set up a group circle of sorts with Souta more or less trapped in the middle of the rowdy men. They weren't ignorant of her current temper and so they all bowed too, waiting for her to comment. She considered the samurai sourly. Of course they didn't know all that bowing and ass kissing still bothered her on some basic level but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

Souta stared up at her white faced, his manner stiff and terrified. Many Samurai found themselves sweating at her silence and those able, saw from the corner of their eyes that Souta still sat, staring rudely at his sister.

Minawo reached over quickly, intending to push the boy into a bow forcefully, but Kagome stepped forward at that same second and caught his wrist. He didn't dare look up but he turned a ghostly white in alarm.

Kagome pet his shoulder to assure him, "All of you, rise."

They did so obediently and stared at her.

She released Minawo.

"Souta."

He jumped. She beckoned him with a smile and he scrambled to hug her waist. Safety.

"You okay squirt?"

He murmured something into her stomach and Kagome rubbed his hair down into conformity, "Go sit with Mama, it'll be your job to keep the servants out of Kaede's way."

He looked up, frowning.

"…where?"

"Hunting."

Souta's eyes gleamed with alarm but he unwrapped himself from her. "I'll take care of mama. Do I have to learn how to skin animals or something?"

"Eventually," Kagome smiled sympathetically. "Right now I'm hunting for me."

"You're not bringing back food?"

Kagome considered it then shook her head, "No, the villagers will feed you all tonight."

Souta realized there was something not quite right with his sister. He took her hand, a reassurance for her more than himself, "will you tell me later?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Souta. Maybe when you're older. It's been a horrifying few days."

He squeezed her hand, "I'm not a little kid."

"Yes you are," She responded quietly.

"I can handle it"

She stared dryly and Souta looked away.

"I'll just follow you into the forest." He threatened, "I want to see Mama but I know she's safe here and I don't want to bother her when she needs sleep. You need me."

Kagome's gaze became distant.

"Okay, fine."

Souta shivered but didn't back down from his sisters displeased expression.

"Minawo, Koji, Let's go. The rest of you get some rest." She called turning toward the stairs.

Souta raced after her, keeping pace with her long strides. By the time they'd walked down to the village, Kagome had braided her long hair and draped it over a shoulder. Minawo and Koji rushed past to the horses as if they feared meeting her gaze.

Kagome looked a bit bewildered by their efficiency but said nothing.

"I think you scared them."

"I think I scared them too." The siblings shared a glance.

A shadow appeared over him. Souta glanced up and stared at the massive mounts the advisors had collected. "Wow, horses aren't supposed to be that big right?"

Kagome only snorted and swung herself up onto one of the massive beasts. She adjusted her clothing before reaching for Souta. He took her hand but she only kept him steady while he figured out how to climb aboard himself. He wobbled on the saddle and blushed when the horse glanced back and snorted at him.

Before he could make a rude face, Kagome drove her heels into the beasts side and they were off.

They didn't go very far. Or maybe they had, the horses could easily outpace a crusing car on the street. The beasts trotted to a stop and the advisors came to their side.

"You are hunting right my lady?"

"Yes, I need to eat." There was something ominous in those few words. Souta shifted nervously and Koji visibly gulped.

"Is there something nearby?"

She glanced at Koji and said without shame, "yes."

There was tense silence and Souta wiggled when the advisors closed their eyes as if grieving.

Kagome had never given clue that she could sense anything other than youkai. The advisors knew this and hurt for her.

She sighed and slipped off her horse. Souta clenched at the saddle and glared at her.

"Souta has never ridden before. Take care of him." And with that, she darted into the forest.

A hand gripped firmly at the collar of his top and Souta screamed in alarm when he found himself being transferred to Minawo's horse.

"Hold on young master." Koji grabbed the reigns Kagome's horse and they were racing after her.

Souta panted, twisting the sleves of his top anxiously. He had always dreamed of traveling to the feudal era with his sister. He hadn't imagined it would be so horrifying, so dark. It had gotten to his sister–something had happened to his sister–and now she was frightening, she was nothing like he remembered. He couldn't allow this, he had to stop her, he had to make her better, she-she needed help.

As if reading Souta's thoughts, Koji said, "We won't abandon her." He looked directly at Souta, "I think she fought too hard for our respect for us to dismiss her now."

No further words were exchanged.

They found her an hour later.

A giant black bear lay still on the ground, easily five times the size of their horses. The beasts spine stood gleaming in the sunlight and a bone lay like armor over its chest and head. The chest padding hadn't stopped something from ripping a person sized hole in its now sinking chest cavity. It's left arm lay at a painful angle, gleaming with remains of meat and large bits of bone showing.

Beside this behemoth of a bear demon, its slayer sat, quiet.

Koji was the first to turn to the forest and vomit. Minawo chose to glare at the bear as if this creature alone had caused all suffering. Souta swallowed bile and made his way closer.

He paused at a distance where he felt safe and called, "Kagome."

She sat like a man, legs askew, and the fur pelt covering the bare necessities. Her chest was bare; she wore no chest bindings and certainly no top. She'd draped her arms across her knees, displaying bloody hands for anyone's inspection. Those untamable bits of hair that'd hung in her face earlier were slicked back with blood.

When he called to her, she glanced up. Her eyes glowed with power, her mouth smeared messily with blood. For the first time, he saw the creature she had become. There was something wild about her, primal, uncontrolled, not human–she stared at him, her gaze unwavering– and she'd wanted him to see. It was no mistake they'd found her in this state. She wore her shame like a badge, or perhaps the fact she showed no shame despite her state was her badge and declaration of power. The smell of sweat and blood scared him senseless. Instincts he didn't know he had were responding, demanding that he run away and never return.

She'd wanted to leave an impression and make a statement.

She'd wanted to give him a chance to make his own choice–the past or the future.

"It's not fair if you scare me first."

Her eyes glowed brighter but she didn't so much as twitch.

Souta's gaze fell on her bare shoulder and he saw only two claw marks, the bear's paws had been much too big to leave five wounds instead.

"What's it like at the top of the food chain," He asked, because she was most certainly one of the big players now.

Her nose wrinkled.

Souta followed the trail of her scar and found one breast free, the other hidden under her long braid.

Feeling his lip twitch in anger, he looked away, "you do need me" he grumbled.

"For some reason you remind me of Utsuko-san." He stared thoughtfully to the tree line. "She committed suicide last month. That's the first time one of my classmates died."

Kagome stiffened in alarm but Souta continued, "I'm not going to let you scare me off. I can't keep you out of trouble if I'm afraid. Would you rather I end up in a foster home back in the future or make sure you're okay here?"

Finally, she said, "You know what I think Souta."

"Well!" he snapped. "It's my life and I choose to stay here with you. Your freaky eyes and your weird powers aren't enough to scare me."

Kagome clenched at her knee only to flinch in pain. She pulled her hand free and stared at her bloody hands and pointed claws. Souta saw disbelief flitter across her face as she held up her hand and examined it as if it weren't her own.

She brought her other, equally clawed, hand up to her face and he saw her try to cover her tears.

"Claws? Of course Jiji called that one didn't he. I should have known better." Her hysterical giggles dissolved into whimpers and Souta watched his sister droop like a wilted flower.

"Our lady is so much trouble" Minawo grumbled, standing behind Souta.

"Mama thought about changing her middle name to trouble," Souta announced, still watching his sister. "You wanna leave now?" He tilted his head back and met Minawo's glare. Koji came closer at his own pace, swaying woozily.

"We made a decision; we aren't going to change it now. We knew our lady was…_something._"

Souta breathed out in relief. "At least I don't have to worry about you two trying to kill her."

Minawo snorted at Souta.

"Milady" Koji went closer and knelt at her side, still appearing pale and sickly, "were you like this before the battle?"

She didn't answer.

"I think we would know if she were. She seems surprised by the changes."

Souta stepped closer and pressed his hand to her forehead. He forcefully lifted her head and glared at her.

"Are you going to eat me?"

Kagome's mouth opened to defend herself but Souta's glare told her he wouldn't care for her indignant complaints.

"Never," she rasped. "Nor am I going to let anyone else hurt you."

Souta nodded firmly, turned, and sat between her legs. He snuggled closer. She wasn't ashamed of her nakedness and he decided could have the same strength of mind if he tried. She was his sister, they had come from the same woman and this wasn't the time for those worries. He slipped his arms under hers and wound his around hers.

"Are you scared, 'cause I am."

Kagome nodded silently, pressing her forehead to the back of his head.

"Good, now I don't feel like a wuss. Are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

She didn't respond; so he tried, "Are you a demon?"

"No." She said a little weaker, "no."

Souta heaved a sigh, "Okay, well, you'll be okay." He held tighter to her arms, "I'll be your leash."

Kagome smiled into his hair, "My leash?"

"Yeah, you were Inuyasha's leash."

"You're not putting prayer beads on me. I'm not a demon and I plain won't let you."

Souta shrugged, "Whatever, I'll figure something out. I told you I'll take care of you and Mama."

Kagome hummed and drooped sleepily over her brother.

The two advisors watched in fascination as red mist began to seep from her body. Souta blinked rapidly, watching as her claws left her.

"oh cool! See sis you just needed to calm down, now you're all better." He paused for breath. "We just need to figure out how you did it." He stuck his fist in the air, mimicking one of many cartoon heroes. "I'll do whatever it takes! I just need to figure out how. Nobody can stop me!"

Minawo and Koji stared dryly at Souta, knowing a couple of things that could stop the boy, including his bear smiting sister.

He huffed and looked away pointed, "How about we be one another's leash?"

"I like that better," she admitted.

Souta sighed, "That means I have to get as strong as you, or it's not going to work."

He let that thought hang a minute before making a sound of disgust. He licked a finger, swiped it across her bloody hand, and popped the digit in his mouth.

"This tastes good to you?" He stammered in horror.

Koji and Minawo looked at one another.

"It tastes like…coconut sauce…but spicy and salty too" She murmured into his hair, embarrassed.

Strangely enough, Souta understood exactly what she was trying to describe.

"Still, taste gross to me."

Kagome bit her lip.

Out of sight, someone exclaimed, "This _is_ disgusting."

Koji and Minawo had somehow made it around their young master and mistress to examine her kill. Minawo stood with a bloody hand, spitting and carrying on as if to get lint from his mouth. Koji was in the motion of sticking a bloody finger in his mouth. He wore a curious expression, like that of a toddler reluctantly eating his peas. When he pulled the offending finger from his mouth, he smacked his lips then made a face as if he smelled something offensive.

"What a funny after taste. I don't understand how someone can like the taste of metal and sweaty palm in their mouth." Koji complained. Minawo turned to share his agreement with Koji but the advisors earlier queasiness caught up with him. Koji turned and retched just under the bear's chin.

Minawo winced, "You must get over your queasiness, we'll need to carry some meat back with us on horseback."

"I can't imagine riding a horse right now" Koji complained around spasms.

Minawo and Koji began to fuss at one another.

Souta frowned at his strange new companions as his sister hugged his neck.

Kagome began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7/28/12)


	29. Burning the Bridge

Ello!

NSTAF has finally been updated. I can't promise immediate updates from here on but I am working on the story again. My usual excuse is that my life became hectic. Well, it's not a lie this time either.

Anyway, I updated earlier chapters, trying to fix glaring errors and I've already gotten a few comments about the updated chapters. This update isn't as massive is usual but I think it's fitting. Thanks to all my fans and people bitching at me (thank my best friends), I have updated.

Thanks for waiting and here is chapter 29

Disclaimer: -ahem- KUDOS!

**Chapter 29: All Changes come with Time: Burning the Bridge…**

XXXXX

"Kagome"

Electricity raced through her veins and Kagome's eyes shot open. Brown eyes considered her tiredly. She smiled uncertainly at her mother, "You're awake" She whispered.

Funaho squinted at her daughter then let her gaze sweep the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

Kagome looked back to the swollen hand she held and prodded delicately at the healing skin, "Kaede's hut"

Funaho tensed, "Kaede" She said carefully, "Kaede from Inuyasha's time?"

A short nod later, Funaho was trying to sit up.

"Mama" Kagome began sternly, "I'm trying to heal you, lay down."

Funaho blinked but obeyed slowly.

She looked around warily and Kagome tried not to meet her gaze. Funaho hadn't been in her right mind for a few days but she'd screamed at Kagome enough about her appearance and how she couldn't be 'Kagome' for it not to have stuck.

"Y-your hands were burned and your leg too. Kaede gave you medicine to stop the pain and, hopefully, infection, but you have a lot of healing to do."

Kagome focused on the swollen hand she held and cut the power. She could sit all day pumping out healing energies but the skin was peeling again and her hand was swollen with puss. Kaede would have to drain it because Kagome didn't have the guts for it right then.

Funaho hadn't heard her, focused on staring around the hut.

"This is the feudal era," she finally muttered with wide eyes.

"Mama, you should rest some more? Are you hungry?"

Funaho looked to the hearth fire and flinched. She blinked rapidly and Kagome took her shoulder. "Mama!"

Funaho looked up startled and Kagome removed her hand slowly, "are you hungry Mama?"

The older woman frowned uncertainly taking in her face, "Kagome?"

Kagome frowned in acceptance. Her mother was getting better but she wasn't quite there in the head yet. That was okay. They had time.

"I'll go get Kaede." She moved to stand but Funaho caught her sleeve and tugged her back down. Kagome turned and looked alarmed at her mother only to have her shoot into a sitting position and grab Kagome's head.

"Kagome?" She inquired shakily.

Kagome stared at her uncertainly.

_Here we go again…_

"Mama, it's okay. I'll get Kaede and-"

"Kagome!" she shook her daughters head as if she were gripping her shoulders instead. Kagome gripped her mother's hands uncertainly. "Kagome! You- you aren't Kagome." Funaho began to sob. "Where's Kagome at, I want my daughter!"

"Kaede!" She called uncertainly knowing the old woman wouldn't hear but someone would go fetch her. In the mean time, she had to calm her mother down.

"Mama, it's me I promise."

"You're not Kagome" she screamed, grief stricken. "My daughter" she began rubbing her swollen hands roughly against her face as if to memorize her features, "My daughter doesn't have blue eyes. They're brown and so beautiful…" Funaho began to sob. Kagome stared at her miserably.

Hands reached and tried to pull Funaho away but the instant they tried to move her she gave a frightened shriek. Kagome shrieked too when the terrified woman gripped a fist full of her hair and the men moving her caused her to tug.

"Mama, let go." Kagome pleaded, so close to crying there were tears in her eyes.

"Let me go," Funaho shrieked at the men instead, her eyes wild.

"Mama!"

Funaho looked back to Kagome and swallowed. The older woman swayed, still gripping Kagome's hair like a lifeline. A memory played across her vision of holding her daughters face gently on Kagome's first day of middle school. Wishing her luck and blessings while she'd told her daughter of how proud she was. Kagome's smiling, blushing face, as she'd touched a hand to the one cradling her cheek. Funaho felt tears come to her eyes and perhaps that's what cleared her vision. She blinked and the blurriness was gone.

She stared at the woman she held and immediately loosened her grip on her hair so she could smooth that hand down the woman's cheek. The memory, the image of her daughter flickered, super imposing itself over this woman's face. She blinked again and could see clearly now.

"Kagome?"

The features were so alike it was striking. This woman had longer hair, her face was older, her eyes were electric blue, which told Funaho they weren't natural. The tears in this girl's eyes and her expression of misery stopped her and made Funaho think.

She smoothed the longer hair back and leaned in closer looking for any glaring discrepancies that you couldn't buy cheaply at the corner store near her house.

"Kagome?"

She sniffled and Funaho melted. There wasn't a thing in the world that could replace her daughters telling sniffles and whimpers. This woman was frightening and the world had given her a chip on her shoulder that was very obvious now, but didn't stop her from still being a smidge of a crybaby."

"Kagome." She said finally a smile finding her face.

"Mama?" Kagome whimpered.

Funaho's face split with an uncertain smile and Kagome began to cry.

She wailed and leaned forward to press her face into the older woman's stomach. Funaho slid down the wall, soothing hushes and coos echoed in the room as she pet her daughter's hair.

Kagome babbled nonsense and tried to explain around heavy sobs everything that had impossibly gone wrong with her life.

The Samurai glanced at each other uncertainly before leaving the two women to their reunion…

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Lady Higuraishi."

Funaho glanced up shortly, "And I, you, Lady Kaede."

Kaede blinked and looked away at the title.

Funaho did a sweep of the hut for the thirtieth time since waking.

"What have we gotten in to?" she breathed heavily.

Kaede wasn't sure how to answer so she didn't.

"Those men earlier, were those samurai?"

"Yes."

"Dear god"

Kaede nearly chuckled. "You are a very special woman," she informed her guest.

She eyed the little family. Souta had finally snuck in to be with his mother and sat slumped and tucked into her side, drooling and blissfully asleep. Kagome looked the most comfortable of the three, stretched out on the futon with her head in her mother's lap.

Funaho only looked confused. Kaede motioned to her children.

Funaho lifted her arm to see her son then wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. She made sure he was comfortable before stroking the mess of black hair on her lap.

"I have them both back. I'm so happy" she breathed. "Thank you for watching over Kagome."

Kaede frowned but didn't correct her.

Kagome mumbled and shifted in her sleep. Her mother stroked her hair back with a frown, "she's still crying. I did this…"

Kaede shook her head as Funaho leaned closer and murmured words of comfort to her sleeping daughter.

"This one has been through hard times. I think you only scared her," Kaede soothed.

Funaho nibbled her lips and paused, taking in her daughter's older face. "How did this happen?"

"Pardon?"

"Her face is older and-"

Kaede blinked as the other woman trailed off at a loss for words. She fiddled with her sewing a long while then asked, "How long has it been since last seeing this child?"

Funaho thought nothing of the question, "She's only been gone a few months," She insisted.

Kaede looked to her alarmed, "It has been years here. Kagome has seen the horrors of our world and grown tough hide to combat against it all."

Swallowing thickly, she eyed her daughters face. "Years have passed here?"

"Yes, we assumed that time would pass the same on ye side of things. Kagome never mentioned any different."

That said, the alarmed mother shook her child awake.

Kagome sat up groggily and looked at her mother with eyes swollen and red from crying.

"Kagome how old are you?"

The young miko blinked a few times and dragged a hand down her face. "I don't know," she admitted sleepily. Realization that she'd fallen asleep on her wounded mother knocked any remaining drowsiness from her system.

"Mama! Are you hurting? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I'm fine Kagome. Tell me how old you are," she demanded uneasily. "You're only seventeen right? Maybe eighteen?"

Souta's arm rose to rub at his eyes but none of the women paid him any mind.

Kagome shook her head, "eighteen? Mama, I'm in my twenties."

Funaho stared dumbly at her child.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"Twenties? But you don't know how old you are?"

Kagome worried her lip, "well, nobody keeps up with birthdays really. Everybody is trying to survive and I've been right along with them."

"How long have you been here?" Funaho asked instead.

Kagome shrugged, "four or five years I guess."

"…since you decided to stay? Not four years since you decided to travel with Inuyasha?"

Kagome understood how strange all of this had to be. "No, four-ish years, I guess, since I decided to stay. Listen, Mama, you should rest."

Funaho didn't protest, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

Kagome pulled Souta to his feet and he moaned in protest. Kagome murmured instructions to him. He went to the far end of the hut to a futon set out by Kaede and went to sleep. She then helped her mother lay down.

"Are you sure nothing hurts?"

"I'm fine Kagome. My leg is just a little uncomfortable because it's swollen and I sat on it so long."

Kagome frowned wanting to ask if she remembered that she'd been burned but thought against it. Her mother was some type of stable; she didn't want to send her into a fit.

She checked the leg wound and shook her head before pulling the sheets around her mother.

"Kagome-"

"I'll come check on you two in a little while. Try to sleep Mama." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Funaho gave up and settled down obediently.

Kagome stood and Funaho finally got a good look at her clothing. Kagome saw her eyes widen but didn't acknowledge the glance, wanting to get everyone settled for the night. Kaede stopped Kagome with a reaching hand. Kagome took the wrinkled old hand in her own.

"You can really heal" Kaede said under her breath, not having missed Funaho's lack of pain.

Kagome frowned, "Yes, I can heal. I can't work on Mama anymore though, the fluid needs to be drained from her wounds."

Kaede nodded slowly.

"I'll be back to work on her some more. My stomach is trying to eat itself."

"I have soup here," Kaede offered, motioning to her pot.

Kagome shook her head slowly, "it won't do anything for me."

Kaede stared after her stunned as she walked from the hut.

She looked to her guests and found Funaho examining her hands in fascination. "M-My hands? Kaede-san, please tell me what's happened."

Kaede eyed her a long moment, "Ye remember nothing?"

"No I don't. How did I get here, where did these wounds come from. Where–" she began to sit up again, "Where is father?"

The old miko muttered to herself shaking her head, then admitted, "I think Kagome would like to explain things to you later."

"Kagome is going through things right now; I can see it in her face. I will talk to her later but, please, I need to know what's going on."

After long internal debate, Kaede told of what she knew and what Funaho didn't want to know.

XXXXX

"…and Lord Faung is complaining too. He says Lord Sagisoto will be after him next."

Kagome frowned trying to read paper work and inhale her meal at once.

"Who is Lord Faung?" She demanded.

"Milady, he is a lesser lord that serves you," Minawo explained in dismay.

Kagome shook her head in dismay. "Why have I never met all of these lords that serve under me."

Koji jogged over to them at that moment, holding an armful of documents.

He dropped the stack on the little table they'd set up outside. Kagome shuddered.

"Milady, you haven't asked to meet them."

"You all KNOW that I am new at this. You didn't suggest it or make it happen behind my back like usual?" She sneered.

Koji pressed his hands together and bowed in sympathy. "We weren't going to tell you," he said with a wince. Kagome shot him a murderous glance but he continued hastily, "But I think Minawo-san and I have realized that we die if we keep letting nonsense happen."

Furiously, Kagome used her chopsticks to snatched a copious amounts of cooked eyan from her serving plate and stuff her mouth. She slammed her half-eaten bowl of rice on the table and took a long moment to think. Minawo and Koji shared a glance, hoping she wouldn't snap on them.

"Who put you all up to this? Who gave you this brilliant idea that it would be fun to screw me over?"

Both men winced and Kagome had her answer.

"Takahito will have three assholes when I'm done with him."

"Milady, please" Minawo pleaded, trying not to laugh. "It was all of us a little. We didn't expect to have to fight you about certain…matters and you certainly put up a fight and got your way. We were all mad, Takahito was just angrier than the rest of us."

Kagome grunted and the two advisors knew Takahito would still be taking the brunt of the punishment no matter what they said.

"How many lords are underneath me?" she demanded.

Minawo and Koji shared horrified glances. "You truly don't know?"

Kagome pressed her lips together and said sarcastically, "I wouldn't have asked if I did."

Koji sat down across from her slowly, "milady, you are one of the top two human rulers in the western lands.

"You and Kasaragi-sama are head of the two western houses. Lord Sesshomaru got rid of the rest of the human lords despite the emperor's protest. You report directly to Sesshomaru-sama and his grace the emperor."

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror.

She looked skyward in disgust. "You all hate me don't you," She inquired of the gods. "Really, you couldn't just leave me with Jiji?"

Looking back to her advisors, she took a shaky breath.

"How am I supposed to control a group of five other Taishi's"

"Five?" Minawo gawfed.

Kagome motioned for him to more or less zip his lip. "Don't correct me. Please don't correct me," she whimpered.

Minawo obeyed, his face bright with amusement.

"Well we didn't worry anymore after you'd beaten me with your staff."

Minawo had a gleam in his eyes and Kagome smiled uncertainly.

Her advisors were not good enemies to have, this all sounded like deadly grudges and petty withholding of information.

"Okay," she breathed, "We're more or less past that stuff right."

Minawo and Koji shared another glance and Kagome scratched her cheek uncertainly.

"We've more or less learned our lesson," Koji said coolly in a way that suggested he would still bite her face off if provoked and given the chance. "Our other companions may not have."

She nodded slowly. She'd been scolding Sesshomaru, she should have been kicking herself in the ass.

"Look I'm sorry," she looked at Minawo more than Koji, "but you all really pissed me off. Like, I mean, I've never been that angry in my life pissed off."

Neither man responded. Kagome sighed, "You all were going to help Taishi kill me weren't you?"

Confusion flashed in Koji's eyes and Minawo was the one who answered, "We have no idea what you're talking about."

Koji continued to look discreetly baffled. Kagome had to give the man props; he had the good sense not to comment aloud. Taishi had probably confronted the advisors one on one and only called those in his confidence: guards, servants, advisors.

"Okay," she began, "But someone was plotting to take my life, there may have been many someones. We can't work together if we're ready to kill each other. Let's wipe the slate clean then."

"You accept the others into this agreement?"

Kagome winced, "um no." Koji rolled his eyes and Minawo's brow wrinkled in confusion. "We can't pull two people who haven't agreed to the terms into this. If I talk to them and they agree then they're in it too but until then let's not make decisions for them."

Minawo and Koji nodded to her logic.

"From this point on past grudges are forgotten. We're working together to stay alive." She explained. "We'll respect each other. I won't attack you all and you won't attack me. You'll try to keep me updated on things I need to know and I will keep you all updated on what's happening."

The men saw no harm in this agreement, glancing to each other with nods.

"Good lets shake on it."

There was another amused glance shared between the two men but they obediently shook her hand.

She inhaled deeply and smiled at her advisors.

"Okay, so I need some advice," she teased, "how do I keep these lesser lords from trampling all over me. I'm holding the brunt of the curse from gnawing on them, right, but that won't stop them from disobeying a 'stupid woman.'"

Minawo yawned rudely and Koji smiled quietly, trying not to meet her gaze.

_Aww shit, what was the point of the agreement then?_

They were going to let her stumble in the darkness. Probably when she was ready to kill someone they'd step in and tell her what to do. Until then, it was a case of 'figure it out yourself or suffer' her punishment for earlier transgressions.

"Okay! Fine, I'll figure it out on my own!"

She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Her advisors took no offense.

"So how many lords are under me exactly."

"Do you really want to know milady?"

"No" She blurted out, "but I think I should know anyway."

Minawo was having too much fun with all of this and so why not top it all off.

He came forward and the curious teenager buried in her heart leaned forward to hear. He whispered the answer in her ear and the color left her face.

"Shit!"

Koji laughed.

They watched her scrub her head in frustration.

"Okay so they're right to appeal to me for help? My little group of soldiers at the castle isn't enough to help anyone."

"They will come from all over if you call Milady. Soldiers are spread all through the land, most of them are in the other lords castles.

She inhaled deeply, "that's good to know."

"Milady, finish eating and we can talk more."

Kagome took up her bowl obediently. And then Souta decided to stumble from the hut. He spotted her in the odd little camp of soldiers and came over slowly.

"Young master," Minawo greeted with a smile, taking Souta's hand in his own.

Souta blushed and nodded to the older men.

"Morning."

Kagome smiled and pulled her brother down beside her. She pulled him close and kissed his head, "What's up squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt!"

"What does that even mean?"

Souta huffed, "well, it has a few different meanings. You can squirt someone with water but when she says it she's calling me short."

The men chuckled in amusement.

"You slept in late" Kagome commented, offering her brother the rest of her rice.

He took the bowl and a servant came and refilled it for him.

"Late?" he said around his first bite. "What time is it?"

Kagome glanced skyward, "about ten."

"Well what time were you up?" Souta complained.

"I was up with the sun."

Souta glanced at her, a blush of embarrassment burning his cheeks.

"Well, I was inside with Mama for a while." Kagome took another pair of chopsticks and got some meat down before the servants could take it away.

Souta pouted when the platter was taken away to be wrapped up but another servant put some fish before him for breakfast. "Thank you" he called before continuing, "She's really sad about grandpa."

Her food took on an unflattering taste in her mouth.

"She remembers what happened?"

"No, she begged Kaede-san to tell her what was going on. She said you looked like you were dealing with too much."

Kagome sat a moment then stood, "Finish your meal Souta."

He nodded warily, watching her leave.

"Mama" she knocked at the door frame of kaede's hut. There was shuffling but no answer. Kagome took that as her queue to enter.

She found her mother sitting on her futon, eyes downcast and filled with tears. Her hands and leg had apparently been treated as she'd asked of Kaede and re-wrapped.

"How are you this morning Mama?"

Funaho glanced at her warily then looked away.

Kagome sighed and knelt to pluck a piece of grass. She broke off the top of the stem and walked inside.

"Kagome." Her mother called in exasperation, obviously wanting to be left alone.

"I have to be your doctor for a little bit. You didn't feel any discomfort last night after I used you as a pillow. I'm worried."

Funaho frowned but said nothing.

Kagome knelt by her bandaged leg. "Kaede-san just wrapped it" she muttered.

Heeding her mother's warning, Kagome touched delicately at the bandage. With a grunt, she took the grass and teased the bottom of mothers feet poking her toes.

"Can you feel anything?"

Funaho pressed her lips together but didn't respond.

Kagome moved lower, drawing swirls at the bottom of her foot.

She finally twitched and her foot wiggled a bit. "I can feel near my heel"

Kagome tossed the grass into the fire pit, "Did Kaede give you any medicine or put anything on your wounds?"

"Yes."

Kagome rubbed her nose thoughtfully. There was a whole ton of reasons why her mother probably couldn't feel. She wouldn't know if there was any permanent nerve damage until later.

"What are you thinking?"

Kagome glanced up lazily then eyed her mother's leg once more.

"Trying to think of what to ask Kaede."

"'Kaede-san', since when have you been so rude Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, "sorry mama."

Funaho sighed and pet the futon lightly.

Kagome came up and sat beside her mother. She leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder.

They sat in silence a long while.

"I missed you when you left."

"I missed you too mama and I'm sorry. It was something I had to do."

"And I'm so proud of you for it."

Kagome smiled uncertainly and fiddled with the edge of her shirt.

They sat in silence a long while and Kagome relaxed against her.

Kagome took her hand gently. Funaho let her head fall on her daughter's and Kagome glanced up uncertainly, feeling her mother tremble.

"Mama?"

"I'm sorry. I miss my father. It's so sudden."

"We tried to help him," Kagome offered weakly.

"I know. But he's gone. Everything he worked for is gone. Our home is gone." Kagome felt her own tears coming once more and she sat listening to her mother sniffle. "I don't have anything of his left, no pictures, no clothes to tease Souta into wearing," she chuckled warily.

Kagome pet her mother's arm and snuggled closer.

"I'll be okay," Funaho promised. "So tell me what's happened."

Another wary glance and Kagome met her mother's stare.

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Kagome. You're a grown woman now, yes, but you've changed more than aging a few years can usually bring. What happened?"

Kagome stilled, she should have known she couldn't hide things from her mother but she really didn't know where to start. Her mother, however, did.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Mama, I won't lie. I haven't traveled with Inuyasha for years."

Funaho didn't look very surprised, "really."

"This isn't new information to you?"

Funaho sighed, "I know you loved him dear, but I kept hearing about his past lover and other things that really upset you. I thought you might go your separate ways and remain friends."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "We might have stayed friends but we're enemies right now."

"What!"

And the story of what had happened between them began to trickle out. Kagome wouldn't tell her what the falling out with Inuyasha had caused in the long run, up till just recently, but she could give her a bit of information.

Funaho listened with an alarmed expression, able to understand this darkness Kagome had somehow picked up along the way. And she felt sorry for her daughter…

XXXXX

"Houshi-sama!"

"I'm ready lady Sango!"

Sango flung her boomerang and as she expected the ogre she'd been fighting dodged. Sango hissed as her boomerang flew over its head and Kirara raced to catch the free-falling Tajiya. The ogre landed and just as planned was sucked into the void.

Miroku sealed his hand with ease and was moving toward Sango. She landed and slid off Kirara.

"Why are we being attacked like this," She demanded breathlessly.

Miroku glanced around warily, "I don't know. It must be the jewel shards." He placed a hand over his heart, over the package he had to get to Kagome. "Without Inuyasha around to sniff them out before they bombard us, it is hard. I can sense them sometimes but…"

Sango sneered bitterly, brushing a few wayward strands from her face, "So we do need that idiot?"

"Sango, let's talk about this now. We need to get to the village before we're attacked again."

She snorted, "You know we have about five other battles before we get there."

Miroku chuckled warily but led the way.

XXXXX

"Kagome-sama!"

Startled, she sat up as sobbing servants burst into the hut. Kaede had returned to grab something from her back room. She peeked out, as alarmed by the cries as everyone else. Funaho stared at the beautifully dressed women then looked to Kagome as she spoke, "What's wrong?"

"There is a well up the path. We wondered if we could draw water from it but it was dry."

"Oh, no" Kagome muttered to herself.

Her servants continued, "Chiatsu thought she saw something at the bottom of the well," the younger servant glanced to her sobbing companion. Kagome coaxed them along waving her hand.

"She threw a rock at it-"

Chiatsu gave a shriek and snatched at the big-mouthed girl by her side. They struggled wildly, shrieking and angry.

"Guards!" Kagome called.

Funaho stared dumbly as two men came in. "Take Chiatsu, I'll talk to them one at a time," she shook her head amused and the guards chuckled, obeying.

"Junko," Kagome said with patience that one gained when dealing with children. "What happened?"

Kagome was ready to laugh but her next comment wiped the smile from Kagome's face.

"She threw a rock at the creature in the well. Then it started to spark with blue lightning."

Kagome blinked and shot a glance at Kaede.

"What did you see in the well?" Kaede demanded.

Junko wobbled uncertainly, "Something white but it didn't move. I thought it was a pretty rock."

Kagome gave a groan, "the bone-eaters well."

"Bone!" Junko cried.

"She says there was something sparking at the well? An omen child," Kaede muttered.

"Is the well cursed? We didn't mean to cause any trouble," Junko cried frantically.

"Kagome?"

She glanced at her mother quickly, "I'll be back Mama. Stay here okay."

She beckoned the guards by curling a finger and swept from the hut. They dragged Junko from the hut too and she staggered after her mistress sobbing in terror. She stalked past Chiatsu who flung herself on the ground in a bow.

"Bring her."

The advisors raced after Kagome as the two servants were pulled along. Soon they had a trailing of soldiers curious to see what the fuss was about.

Kagome paused at the clearing to the bone eaters well.

She glanced to Goshinboku out of habit, noting nothing was off about the god tree. She paused at what she thought was a safe distance for her soldiers and servants and eyed the quiet well. "You said the well was sparking?"

"Yes milady" the servants chimed as one.

She glanced around warily and Koji noted that she seemed to be sniffing the air. His nostrils flared, trying to find what had her attention.

"Do you all smell something funny?"

"No milady but my nose is tingling." A soldier complained.

Kagome grunted and moved toward the well.

As the servants had said, the well sparked to life. Blue lightening danced across the wood threateningly.

The ground gave a rumble and there were cries of terror at the earthquake. Kagome stumbled to the well and gripped the wood until the tremors passed.

She stood a second to make sure it wouldn't start up again.

"Milady!" She walked back to her group.

"I am so sorry" Chiatsu breathed, obviously horrified.

"It wasn't you. Something's wrong with the well."

"What could possibly be wrong with a well that would cause a quake."

"It's a magical portal," she said dryly. "I need to see what's going on the other side. Something is obviously trying to get my attention."

The advisors were stunned to silence.

"Guard my Mama and Souta while I'm gone. I'll be back."

With that, she turned and went back to the well.

"Please let me through safely," she muttered before hopping up onto the rim. She leapt in and wasn't surprised to hear a distant shout of alarm. The well accepted her into its protection and transported her safely to the other side.

She landed on soft soil in the musty old well-house of her time.

With a breath, she climbed out of the well, and noted with disdain, the stink of an old fire clinging to everything around.

She shouldered open the door and stepped out.

The air smelled fresh, as if something foul that didn't belong had been removed.

She was home once more.

With a steeling breath, Kagome walked forward, thick loamy grass cradling her bare feet. She paused and wiggled her toes; she'd kicked her shoes off at Kaede's door and had relaxed with her mother. She'd forgotten to pull them back on but she trusted the area around her home to be generally clean.

It was eerily quiet–no birds, no crickets, not so much as a breeze. It was if the world were holding its breath, waiting for something.

Quietly, she let her gaze sweep the area, feeling as if she were in a dream instead of in the present staring at the plot that had held home. 'Do not cross' screamed bold warning across red tape, said tape being wrapped haphazardly around every trunk unlucky enough to be part of the tree line. To the far left sat a patch of black ground where her house had once been.

There were no beams of wood left, not even a brick of the foundation or an unlucky bit of china had survived. The charred patch of land was painfully flat, bland, square; appearing to be done by machines rather than something as natural and wild as fire. She moved closer, wanting to see if anything had survived the fire but color caught her eye.

She turned to Goshinboku and saw flowers at its base. Suddenly, her feet were gobbling the distance and she was kneeling at the tree with reverence. There were pots of flowers, heart cut-outs, letters and cards, a teddy bear with a balloon wrapped around it's wrist–a memorial.

Someone had thought to set up a memorial for the lost Higurashi family.

She saw their names, even grandpa's. She picked up the card for her mother written in graceful script, thanking her for her kindness and wishing she were still there. Her hand found Souta's card, a large handmade gift with scribbles from his classmates, streaked with personality, fingerprints, and tears.

Her eyes already burned when she got to her own, the teddy bear was from Hojo, the ballon from Eri, a card from Haruko and Tomo covered in tears and evidence of the feelings unable to be expressed by something as mundane as a slip of paper swearing 'We Miss You!'

Grampa had received a card and a cup of tea, now cold, to hold the card in place from non-existent wind. Beside Grampa's tea sat a bowl of cat food, untouched, except for by the ants that could use the food better than its intended patron.

"Oh Buyo," Kagome sniffled hugging her knees for balance, "How could I forget about you? I'm sorry."

She didn't linger though, her attention turned back to the patch where her house was supposed to stand. She stepped onto the charred earth and felt her feet sink into gentle ash. It was gone. It was all gone, nothing to show for the generations except ashes.

Defeated, she sat down and wouldn't allow herself to think. She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd arrived in the future once more but of all things she should have expected this.

She sat a while and, like nature holding its breath around her, she found herself waiting for something. It took its sweet old time coming but when it finally arrived, it was hard not to know. Fire burst into being before her and took the vague shape of a body.

"Why are you here," Kagome ground out.

Climbing to her feet, she said bitterly, "I don't have any more human sacrifices to offer up for your appetite. I hope you aren't expecting a gift." Her gaze drifted up and she stared at the oval shape of Fire's head, seeking human features to glare at despite every bit of sense that said fire wasn't something to be glaring at in any case scenario.

White appeared in the shape of a mouth on Fire's face. When she spoke, it was horrible, it was sound, it was the angry shriek of fireworks, it was the gentle crackle of a camp fire that had been her companion to bed one too many nights for her not to be familiar.

Her power cowered. Kagome felt two distinct energies trying to get away from the creature before them, pressing into her spine, like a one-two blow to the gut.

Numb fear made her quake; sensory overload to her ears made her wild, instincts every human and demon knew rushed to the surface–fight or flight.

The intense urge to vomit made her roar fierce. She lunged forward, knowing she couldn't but attempting anyhow, to grab the fire woman. Her hand passed though and she shrieked when it burned. She didn't stop even as Fire's body grew hotter threateningly. The pain was horrible but she stuck her other hand forward to grab. Shock set in faster than Kagome thought possible. Suddenly she was sobbing and shrieking in pain, collapsing forward onto fire unable to stop herself. Everything burned.

"Why are you trying to destroy me? You hurt my mama, you killed my jii-san, you hurt my family. What did we ever do to you?" She had hold of something solid and she wouldn't let go. Her skin flayed and re-grew in waves, it didn't burn any longer but Kagome couldn't begin to tell if it was shock or if Fire had taken pity.

Arms were holding her, hugging her and keeping her upright. She listened to Fire speak and the sound split her head with pain.

"What do you mean I don't belong here! This is my home, I was born here!"

Kagome wailed in time with Fire's bestowed wisdom.

"I'll disobey you to my dying breath. I'm tired of being played with!"

This time silence answered Fire's voice and Kagome stared entranced as something of grave importance was explained to her.

"What? How can we not exist here? People left us presents, we lived here" Kagome gaze drifted to the gifts cradled in Goshiboku's roots.

Fire spoke again and Kagome twisted away from the sound.

Kagome tried to pull away, a bitter scowl on her face. "Our existence here has ended, and been neatly tied up so no one questions. How ironic. But" Kagome finally stopped talking and listened to Fire, "B-But you aren't erasing us having been here?"

Fire, this time, did not speak.

Kagome buried her face in Fire's chest, the flames only causing a phantom pain and nothing to fear anymore.

"It was our fate to become part of the feudal era and to leave our mark in this place?"

Fire's voice made the trees creek and tremble. Kagome felt her own teeth chattering and her ears threatening to bleed.

"No such thin- what!"

She felt angry, she felt like fighting, but terror of being burned calmed her like ice water.

A surprised pause as Kagome fully digested, and she glanced up to where there should have been a face.

"'The bridge is falling apart.'" Kagome pondered this a long while, "The well?"

Kagome imagined the well, the bridge between two worlds crumbling. She turned on Fire with fierce anger in her heart. "You make me so angry, you gods and spirits."

Kagome listened to Fire's soothing, and felt tears come to her eyes, "We can't come back anymore?" She whispered knowing the truth, "I don't care if you all are allowing me and my family freedom and a chance to make a future. I don't care about any of that. You took my grandpa, you hurt my Mama."

In response to Kagome's heartfelt moment, Fire released her hold and Kagome flopped to the ground weakly.

A spear shaped hand and arm pointed at her mockingly and Kagome felt her lip curl in anger, "You bitch! You're definitely Jiji's mom."

Fire grabbed her belly and laughed. There was no sound this time, only curling heat waves that made the air ripple.

Ready to comment, Kagome opened her mouth to give the Spirit of Fire an earful but Fire suddenly swayed, standing straight and tall without rude gestures. Her limb waved to the side dismissively.

Kagome turned, looked, and shrieked when she saw her own body sprawled on the ground like a broken doll.

She looked at the she-devil called Fire accusingly. With a huff, she trench crawled through the ash and somehow seeped into her own body. Her first breath was bliss, the second tasted like soot.

With a cough, Kagome sat up to find Fire still standing there, staring in a very creepy manner. She belly laughed again and Kagome ground her teeth at the heat wave that plagued the area. "Sure, laugh at me for being a poor mortal," Kagome griped under her breath. She stood slowly, "Well, you don't belong here anymore than I do. Are you coming with me to the past?"

Fire actually blinked, commented and Kagome couldn't begin to explain how she had come to that conclusion. The response didn't split her head this time, in fact no sound came but Kagome understood all the same.

"'I belong, you don't?' Do I really want to understand that at this second?"

Fire thought about it and shook her head.

At that moment, a familiar fat cat waddled into view, sat down, and meowed for dinner.

Kagome stared in disbelief at the ghost of Buyo. Fire blinked at Kagome's cat in similar disbelief. They stood for at least two minutes and Buyo gave a luxurious yawn, unaware that he wasn't among the living any longer. Fire reached down and picked up the fat cat. Buyo dangled, perfectly at ease while a spirit examined him.

Buyo had always been that laid-back cat that would lick the knife pointed at his heart in a friendly manner but this was pushing it.

Fire pulled him close and pet his fur in the wrong direction. Buyo meowed in displeasure but didn't go feral on her. She waited another minute to see if he would change his mind. Buyo remained quiet content in the arms of someone willing to lift his bulk. Amazed and grateful, Kagome stepped forward and touched Buyo hesitantly. He was as solid as he'd been the last time she'd pet him. She scratched just under his chin, drawing a pleased purr.

"Well, you have a new friend Buyo." She glanced at Fire who watched her pet the cat in rapt interest.

"Take care of him okay. I somehow feel better that he'll be with somebody, even if it's you."

Kagome kissed Buyo's nose gently and he returned the gesture with a pink wet tongue, "I love you Buyo."

She stepped back, considered the strange duo with the shake of her head, and began her slow trek back to the well house. Fire waved and called something to her. Kagome glanced back wide eyed but walked a little faster, sensing danger in Fire's flippant comment, something about lights and explosions when the bridge collapsed.

Kagome paused and glanced around once in the well house, wishing she could take pictures back, so that one day Souta would have something to remember the home he would never be able to see again. She wanted something to show her own children one day.

She swung a leg over the well rim, hesitated, and glanced around.

"Duh!" Kagome pulled back from the well and glanced around at the old dusty items her grandfather had treasured.

Her mother wouldn't have many of the things she wanted but Kagome could grab her something. She searched with urgency but care, hoping not to grab something cursed or containing an evil demon's soul. She grabbed her grandfather's tassels and an extra set of temple keeper robes from a trunk, the same outfit he had worn to ward off evil spirits and demons after meeting Inuyasha. She grabbed the secret stash of pickled plums her grandpa had once told her were demon eyeballs to keep her away. She grabbed a gold Buddha figurine that he had treasured and his favorite prayer beads. She stuffed a wad of his half-assed sutra into the waist of her skirt and blew a kiss to the air.

"Love you grampa, be happy wherever you are," she called loudly and leapt into the well.

On the other side the sky was dark, to the future's midday sun. She climbed slowly from the well, savoring the feel of magic and familiar old vines that had served her well time and time again. She sat her treasures down once out of the well, took a breather. With a smile and a purpose, she left the wells clearing and marched all the way to Kaede's village.

The ground began to tremble in anticipation and a low whistle rose from nothing. The sound and stickiness of magic in the air drew the masses from their home. She found her soldiers, her advisors, her friends and family waiting for her. Sango rushed to her with a cry.

Kagome quickly sat the jar down and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Kagome" Sango breathed, running a hand down Kagome's older face. She only smiled and glanced to Miroku who nodded a greeting. They both looked liked they'd had a hell of a journey back home but they were safe and happy to see her.

"Sis what's that sound!" Souta demanded for the frightened soldiers and villagers joining them outside Kaede's hut.

"It's the well," She said casually.

The flap to Kaede's hut moved aside. Kagome stared as her mother and old Kaede hobbled from the hut borrowing one another's strength.

"Mama!"

Kagome rushed forward and Funaho smiled gently. She opened her arms and Kagome squeezed the older woman in a fierce hug. Souta reached to hug his mother's leg if nothing else but Kagome snatched him and put him between their hug. Kagome pulled away and dug out the stack of sutra from her waistband. Funaho took the stack, blinked, and laughed pulling her children closer.

The whistle in the air had reached a feverish pitch but the grounds shaking remained steady. The sound was like a teapot having reached its limit, like the shriek of a train whistle calling aboard all passengers–Kagome liked that analogy.

The last whistle faded and all became quiet. The wells familiar magic shot skyward, dazing it's audience. The beasts that had been thrown into the bone eaters well over centuries rushed forward with a roar but didn't seem the least bit inclined to leave the path set by the wells magic. A click rocked the forest–a shifting of tracks.

"What's happening!" Souta gasped, hands pressed to his ears as he watched the fireworks in awe.

"Two worlds disconnecting" Kagome said after a while of pondering a response.

Silence fell as colors and horrible creatures, demons, usually terrifying to mere humans danced in the sky, made beautiful in unnatural light.

"Before, we were time travelers" Kagome said to her remaining family, "Now, I think we're dimensional hoppers."

They watched the future race away at its own speed, desperate to use its newfound freedom while the present continued along at its leisurely pace.

They watched the tail end of magic vanish into the darkness. The rumbling quieted to nothing and they all stood dumbstruck.

"I didn't expect you to actually go find anything," Funaho appeared embarrassed and highly apologetic but her eyes were filled with tears and gratefulness.

Kagome rubbed her arm in understanding, "I think all of us need these things from ojii-san right now. We all miss him and we all miss home." Kagome basked in the hugs from her brother and mother. "I found Buyo too but I don't think I could bring him back. He found himself a friend. She'll take care of him."

Funaho smiled sadly, "I suppose that will have to do." She pressed her lips together and turned to her daughter, "Kagome, I wanted to apologize for–"

"Mama," Funaho paused in surprise. Kagome only grinned, "I love you."

Funaho opened her mouth, thought about it, and smiled in defeat. Kagome would always be Kagome. Souta leaned into his mother and wrapped his arms about her waist. She returned the hug awkwardly, her hands still paining her, and said to both her children, "Welcome home."

Kagome considered the group before her, still watching the sky dazed.

"Thanks Mama, It's good to be home."

XXXXX

Sorry if this was confusing. I had to figure out how to make two different futures happen. Kagome's original future with no demons and the current future she's working toward which is still undecided.

Think of it as two trains on two different tracks having to ride at the same speed because of a platform between them. Despite twists and turns, they are stuck riding at the same speed defying natural laws to work this way. It has to be fixed and now everyone can truly control their fate and not be led by an already decided future. That's been eating away at the back of my brain for months.

-pets self on the back- Yay me!

Well thanks again everyone. I'll try to update in a reasonable time.

(7/29/12)


End file.
